DRAMAtical Murder (FemAoba!)
by AyumixRose
Summary: The story is based off the game but with Aoba being female. The cover was done by my friend on Quotev so it was my Quotev name on it. Story is complete expect a chapter or two each day or so. More info inside. So please enjoy! ;3. Now on Clear's Route!
1. Welcome to Hebion!

**Hey everyone and welcome to DRAMAtical Murder (FemAoba!). This story is based off the game but with Aoba being a female, now if some of you now my other story DRAMAtical Murder Re:Route (FemAoba) where it involves with Trip and Virus having a route of their own. That story is currently on hold due to some writers block. Got to love some writers block.**

 **This story IS rated M for mature scene and some sexy scene B). This will have all the routes. The first route I'll be doing is Noiz (Since his my favorite next to Clear). From there I'll put up a poll of which route you guys want to see next. ALSO Ren's route WILL BE LAST!**

 **The story is complete as in I have already written the WHOLE thing so expect a chapter or two everyday or every other day due to school so I might forget to upload it. If you DON'T SEE AN UPDATE IN A WEEK PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME. This way it'll get my attention and I'll quickly hop on to it to upload the next chapter.**

 **For now I'll post up the first five chapters. Tomorrow expect two more chapters or one. I had gone back multiple times to fix any mistakes but I'm sure I've missed some so please pardon those, for I plan to edit the chapters once they are all up.**

 **Other than that enjoy reading the story. When this is done I'll post ReConnect two!**

 **I'm also only going to say this once:**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **… … … …**

 **… … … …**

 **You really came…**

… **I was waiting…always…**

 **Hurry to me…**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

* * *

 _Ring_

 _Click_

"Hello, thank you for calling. This is Junk Shop Heibon."

" _Uh, umm… there's something I'd like to ask."_

"Yes?"

" _Do you have any custom parts for S II type Allmates in your shop?"_

I type in the keyboard to check to see if there is any. "Yes we do. We also have them in stock."

" _Ah, is that right. I see. Thank you very much."_

"Would you like to place an order?"

" _Ah, no. Um, well…"_

"Yes?"

" _Well , this may come off as very sudden, but…"_

"Yes?"

" _If you're okay with it, then… When your shop closes today, could I meet you?"_

"…What?"

" _Ah, no, umm, how should I say this, you see, your voice. It's like; you have a very nice voice. I was thinking…"_

A low sigh slip through my mouth, before I continue to speak "…No, no, not at all. I'm very grateful. Ah, by the way, sir, I just remembered one thing, would that be all right."

" _Ah, sure…"_

"In fact, to continue the talk about type custom parts a while ago, this time the new parts of the series will be arriving shortly."

" _Right…"_

"So, we are accepting reservation and specially introducing them only to the most loyal customers right now. Would you be interested? I think they will be popular products and will sell out immediately, but you will definitely be able to purchase them if you reserve now."

" _Yes, um, but…"_

"Of course, because this is a special opportunity limited to special customers only, if you would like to reserve. I could do it for you as a service."

" _S-Service?"_

"Yes… a service."

" _A-Ah, then by all means! I'll-I'll make a reservation!"_

"Certainly, thank you very much. Now then, could you please send me your personal data over here?" I typed in the keyboards.

There was a small sudden, signaling that he has send the data over to me.

"…Okay, thank you very much! We have received your reservation. Well then, please keep supporting our shop in the future too!"

" _Yes!"_

"Thanks!"

 _Beep_

"Haah…"

As soon as I hang up the phone, I let out a huge sigh. Although I do it knowingly, speaking to the customers with ulterior motives is really annoying. Well, if it goes well, I'm sure to sell something so it's fine.

 _-Your voice is so wonderful. I need to meet you no matter what._

Among the people who contract our shop by phone, there are an awful lot of guys who say that. They want to meet me when all they know is my voice…

It really is bothersome of guys asking me out all the time on the phone. At first I could handle them well, but like anyone else would, I became irritated when it kept happening. But it also became easier to entice customers to buy products. From then on, like that phone call just now, I could make even more sales.

Strangely enough though, it doesn't happen in the actual shop. Sometimes a customer actually comes to meet me after a telephone call, but I just play it off. They all end up leaving without noticing I was the owner of that voice. Since there's not much harm done, I just think "Well, whatever", and leave it be.

"Nnnn…Gah. The manger should be here soon." I stretch my arms out wide and place my eyes on the digital clock on the counter. This shop provides a variety of things ranging from small expendable supplies to specialized metal parts at a bargain price, Junk Shop Heibon. I was attracted by the subtleness of the store name and started working here: I wonder how long it's been… Anyway, it was a long time ago.

There was a sudden ringing on my coil.

"…Hm? A message, huh." I was spacing out and had my elbow on the counter when the Coil on my arm rang.

A Coil is something like a mobile phone, but it's much more convenient than just that. Phone calls, messages, payments, identifications, and of course watching TV can all be done with this one machine.

"Let's see…" I mutter to myself pressing the button to check the message. "Captive Princess?"

Is it a new kind of advertisement? The adult kind maybe. It'll probably continue like "Please help me. I'm troubled by my aching body", or something.

Delete…

"Geh!"

As I was handling my Coil, something slammed into my waist. I fall from the chair and something heavy lands on my back.

Three giggling voices.

The culprits had to be…

"Aoba's opeeeen!"

"Open like a book!"

"You're so uncool!"

"…Why… you… braaaaaaats!"

The evil brat siblings finally appeared.

The eldest son, Kio, the second son, Nao, and the eldest daughter, Mio. A group of annoying neighborhood kids who only come here to go on wild rampages.

"I've told you guys so many times, this isn't a playground! Can't you kids learn anything?" I snapped at them.

"Aaah! Aoba's looking at a pervy e-mail!" Nao piped up; leaning down, look at my messages.

"Eh!?" Kio exclaimed.

"No way!" Mio shouted.

Nao raises his voice after looking at my Coil over my shoulder, and the remaining two hear it and lean all over me.

I-I'm gonna suffocate…

"G-Get off me, stupid…"

"Pervy e-mail! Pervy e-mail! Aboa's a pervert! Pervert!" Nao sang out loud cheerfully.

"Grown-ups are dirty!" Mio said, clearly disgusted.

"Nu-uh! It's some message about buying bad stuff! 'Cuz this shop is sketchy!" Kio piped up.

"Sketchyyy! Sketchyyy!" Nao echoed the words.

"This shop really suck!" Mio agreed with them.

"Ugh… Guh." I can feel my body to begin to tremble in anger.

"All right! Let's arrest the pervy, dirty, and sketchy Aoba!" Kio then suggested.

"Let's do it!" Mio agreeing.

"Arreeeeest!" Yelled Nao.

That's it! I'm done playing around!

"Guh, ugh… Get off already, you braaaaaaaaaaaaats!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

I jolt up, legs wobbling, trying to shake them off. They don't care if I say they're childish. There's no way those kids would give up just like that.

"Hey, hey, that thing on top of the shelf, what's it used for?" Nao pointed at the object on the shelf.

"It's probably a tool to beat someone up!" Kio suggested.

"Scaaary! Boys are savages!"

Their attention had already moved on to other things…

"You guys…Geh!" I was shocked when I looked at my Coil. At some point it had started to display a completion screen. Oh yeah, I had a feeling I heard a strange sound from it a while ago…

Maybe I accidently pushed a button when I was messing with the kids. I hope I didn't download some strange program…

"Aaah, come on, this is horrible…" As I stand there confused, the retro bell on the front door rings.

"Phew, today's delivery destination was somewhat far." The store manager, Haga-san, who had gone out for a delivery, was back. "I'm sorry for being late, Aoba-chan…" Haga-san's smiling face droops down when he sees the evil brats.

Considering the damage they caused to the shop, well, it's a natural reaction.

"…Oh, you kids, hello. You're here." He said ever so slowly.

"Kio, take that dooown." Nao demanded.

"Wait a sec. Here we…Hiya!"

"Kio's shorter than I thought!" Mio says.

"What'd you say!?"

"H-Hey kids, it's dangerous to play inside the shop you might get hurt." Haga-san warns in confusion. But the evil brats aren't listening.

"Just an inch…! Eih!" Kio struggled on getting the object they set their eyes on.

"K-Kids…"

"Aaagh! You're so noisy!" Kio cried out.

"Shut up baldyy!" Nao scream.

Oh no…

"…Ah."

"Ah."

"Ah."…Oh boy, he said it.

The air around Haga-san freezes.

"…You children playing there. Excuse me for asking but…" Haga-san began to say slowly having a pissed-smile with flames practically burning around that I thought he might burn the entire store, "What was the just now…? Come on; please try saying it one more time. The first syllable was…ba?"

"Ba…" Nao awkwardly says that word.

"Ba?" Haga-san echoed the word back.

"Ba… Ba… Ba-Bad, this is bad, my stomach hurts, so- I-I'm going hooome!" Nao suddenly screams.

"Yeah, let's go home!" Kio agreeing with him.

"Let's go!" the same for Mio.

The evil brats run out of the store at full speed.

"…Ba…? What was the continuation of ba… what happened to the ba…?"

"Ah, that's right boss! Yes, yes, listen to this!" I started talking in a hurry to the mumbling Haga-san "There've been more orders of the S series of A part again!"

"…Parts?"

"Yes! Wow, just like we expected! It's just like you said! It's a 50% increase in sales from last month!"

"Is that…so." He mumbled.

"Yes it is! It's increasing! The sales are doubling!"

"Sales…doubling!" He said "Well, well, that's good to hear. If they are selling so well, we should increase the stock a little."

After Haga-san listens to my good news, he finally returns to normal. What a relief…that was dangerous. Haga-san is so outrageous that once he snaps, he begins to act violently…when he returned to his usual state; he pushed up his glasses, raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

"Ah, really… they sure are some troubling children aren't they?" He sighed.

"Y-Yeah. Aren't they?" I agreed with him.

"If they weren't so mischievous, they'd be quiet cute…"

"That's for sure!" I'm still surprised no matter how many times I see him change to almost a different person. I think it's said that people like that are fast to flip the switch…

"Oh yeah. Aoba-chan." Haga-san suddenly calls out for me as he walks to the counter and picks up a paper bag by his feet. "I'm sorry, but could you deliver this baggage to the courier? You can wrap it up for today as you go." He said as he hand it over to me.

"Eh, is that okay?"

"Yes, in fact, a customer is suddenly coming here today, so I thought I'd close the shop early."

"In that case, I'll do it." I smiled.

I pick up my bag next to me and take the paper bag from Haga-san. As I check the slip, I notice the destination is a bit far. This is a package going to the courier.

"I'll be leaving then. And thanks for today." I said.

"Yes, good work. Be careful."

I bow at the widely smiling Haga-san and step outside. The time display on my Coil reads 3:00PM. Some people mingle in this area even though it's a back street. There were several routes I could use to get to the courier. I wondered which would be the fastest.

I take a soft lump of fur with both of my hands out of my bag on my shoulder. While holding the sleeping lump of fur, I start it up by pressing my hand against its forehead.

"Ren. Wake up."

When I call him, he opens his deep-black eyes with a click.

"…Aoba." Ren greets.

"I'd like to go to the courier; can you search for the quickest route?" I showed him the piece of paper.

"Understood." He said. Silently, Ren lightly touches his paws to my upper arm.

"Road 241 at east is blocked because of a police inspection. Buses are canceled for maintenance. It is quicker to make a detour by passing the north terminal." Ren informs me.

"I see thanks." When I pat his head, Ren barks once and wags his tail. "Okay. Let's get going." I put on the headphones hanging from my neck and pushed the play button.


	2. Midorjima

**Chapter 2 Midorjima**

The best way to travel around here is by foot. It's what everyone does. The transportation system in the Old Resident District is pretty bad. There's a big street running through the center of the city, and sometimes there may be a bus or a train, or even a taxi. But they also can be cancelled or delayed without notice, so they're not really reliable. The roads might be blocked at any time to, so nobody trusts public transportation.

Even now there are hardly any cars on the street. There's only one taxi waiting in vain and some junked cars parked by the roadside. The sidewalk is filled with people coming and going. The most reliable thing you could have are your own legs. The hopeless Old Resident District is divided into North, South, East and West. They're similar but have some differences.

For example, the East district, where both Heibon and my home are, is a residential area mixed with parts of downtown. The whole district is relatively safe and it's easy to get your hands on various things.

The North district is an off-limited area, and has become something like a ghost town. It's unsafe.

The West district is a residential area, but you can't really do any shopping there.

The South district is full of clothing shops, game arcades, and entertainment facilities, so a lot of young people go there. And if you go further than the North district, there's Platinum Jail, a place full of celebrities and corporate purveyors.

Platinum Jail is one of the five Japanese conglomerates. And when Toue Inc. bought this island, Midorijima, they transformed it to a members-only entertainment area. If the stories I've heard are true, everything there seems to be luxurious. Starting with the Oval Tower standing in the center of the city, there are huge casinos, movie theater, shopping malls, and hotels…Anyways, it's packed with all sorts of things.

Basically, you can't become a member unless you're invited, but the membership fee is about enough to buy this whole island… or so I've heard. Of course people here are in the Old Resident District can't get into Platinum Jail.

The Old Resident District is, so to speak, almost like a slum, so it's tentatively managed to the degree that barely anyone can live there. But that's it. The police who only act big are teamed up with yakuza and do whatever they want, so there's a big difference between here and Platinum Jail.

It's not like we can do anything about it. Even if we're unhappy, we can't do anything but endure and swallow it. Even so, it's often said that there's no place like home, so once you get used to it, living here is unexpectedly comfortable. We're not cornered so badly that we can't live, we have our nice days. I don't wish for much. I don't mind if it continues like this. The people in the Old Resident District live thinking like that.

"Aoba… Aoba." Ren pokes his head out of the bag and taps my arm with his paw.

"What's the matter?"

"You are thinking too much. My thought circuit is almost short-circuiting." Ren answered.

"Seriously? Just how poor of a thought circuit did I install you?" I scoffed while rolling my eyes.

"If the intensity of the thought circuit is temporarily set to 100 and compared to the average adult female, the intensity of Aoba's thought circuit would be…" He begins to explain but I cut him off from being lectured by him.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell. It's me who's going to short-circuit from that explanation."

"Is that so?"

I involuntarily smile at Ren's answer and stroke his head.

Ren is a dog type Allmate.

Allmates are artificial life forms with intelligence, generally used as support for network tools. They can search the internet and virtual space for information, and of course they can also be used to shop online. Depending on the model, it's also possible to use one as a helping hand around the house, and they play an active part as a partner in a net game called, Rhyme. There are many types of Allmates, among them are animal types which have many different forms; many people love them as pets. Ren and I have been together for quite a long time, too. I'm not exaggerating to say I would even call him my partner. Even as Allmates improve and new models come out, I wouldn't abandon Ren even if hell froze over.

"Aoba, if you want to take a shortcut, turn right at the next road."

"Ack, that was close. Almost missed it."

Following Ren's instruction, I enter into a narrow side street. Once I get through here, I'll be close to the courier. The thing that acts as divider to the four parts of the Old Resident District is a street called Aoyagi Street.

On Aoyagi Street, there are lots of stores where you can get common items cheaply. In contrast, there are many maniac hobby stores in the back streets. As I walk on the side street, a group leaning untidily against a dirty wall stands out.

Like guys taking turns biting a Silber drug sheet… That sort of atmosphere. What's wrong with punk kids these days? There was a time when I thought those kind of things were normal. I was the same. But hey, it's not like I'm old enough to speak like a grandma… I'm finish with that kind of thing. Totally. As I pass between the guys hanging out, the contents of their loud conversation reach my ears.

"…So yeah, seems like it really happened. Suddenly being hijacked in the head, like this?"

"What the hell's that? A forced Rhyme participation?"

"Yeah yeah. It's exactly that. A Rhyme game would suddenly start at some random roadside, and the opponent is crazy strong too."

"But wouldn't that mean Usui's not there? If so, is it even possible to do Rhyme?"

"Seems like it's possible. I don't really get it though."

"And if you're not even prepared or anything, isn't it impossible to fight? So you can't refuse?"

"Apparently it's a no question asked thing. Anyway, being forcibly pulled in and then beaten, it's like a Drive-By."

"That's pretty bad."

They seem to be talking about Rhyme.

Rhyme is an avatar-type online fighting game. When opponents connect their consciousness online with a device, they can experience a virtual battle that feels real. There's no notifications as to when and where it's happening at all. When "Usui", who performs the holding and judging of the game, appears then that place becomes the field. At first it was a free game made by an amateur; the rules were loose and apparently there was no Usui either. When it gained popularity fast, Toue Inc. affiliated companies finally became sponsors.

Then, there was the strengthening of the system with the adding of Usui and set official rules which is what Rhyme is today. Well, since I'm not doing Rhyme it doesn't concern me. I pass through the alley and walk onto Aoyagi Street again. I can see the courier's sign at the end of the wide road.

While walking toward it, I notice a thick crowd in the middle of the road it seemed to be a loud fight. Curious onlookers gathered around and made noise. I continue to walk, trying to avoid the whole mess. A stir in the crowd suddenly occurs, followed by a shrill scream.

"Hm?"

I look into the center between the curious onlookers, standing on my tiptoes. A big bulky man shamefully lies on the ground while another man stands next to him. The man standing was facing away from me. Even so, I immediately recognize him.

A bright red kimono and a big sword.

It can only be him.

"You're a big guy, but you weren't that much of a big deal. I can't believe you'd make a mess in front of such a fine lady."

"Kyaaa! Koujaku-saan!" a woman squealed out loud.

"So cool! Soooo dreamy!" another one squealed with her.

When Koujaku taps the sword to his shoulder, the heart eyed girls rush to him while stepping on the man laying on the ground. Sheesh….

"Umm… Um, I'm sorry really sorry…"

A woman who was standing at a distance approaches Koujaku and apologetically lowers her head in a bow.

"I was being selfish and I told him I wanted Koujaku-san to do my hair, and he…" she timidly say but was suddenly cut off by the other two women.

"So cheeky!"

"Yeah! Know when it's your turn!"

The embarrassed woman seems to be the lover of the man still laying on the street. Perhaps the two tried to enter Koujaku's shop…and started an uproar or something. Koujaku controls the surrounding women gently with hand gestures and smiles at the bowing woman.

"Young lady, if that's what you think, then I feel nothing less than honored and privileged to be a hairdresser. Then again, you are all my precious customers. It's really important to keep the line in order." Koujaku said.

"Yes…"

"Your boyfriend was a bit pushy, but he was thinking about what was best for you. Don't blame him too much, okay? Well please do come again someday. When you do, I'll welcome you."

"Okay!" The troubled woman's expression changes incredibly quickly. Her eyes sparkle and she blushes up to her cheeks.

Did this really happen…?

The other surrounding women apparently didn't like where this was going, so they start to push around the enchanted woman.

"Hey! How long are you going to stand there? Move over!" the woman shouted, shoving her around.

"Um, Koujaku-san! You broke a sweat, right? I just bought this handkerchief a while ago, but… if you'd like, please use it!" the woman said, coming up to Koujaku and presenting him the handkerchief.

"No, I can't do that. You bought it because you liked it, right? You should use it for yourself." He frowned, shaking his head.

"It's okay! If Koujaku-san would use this, I'm sure this handkerchief would like it too!" she pressed on.

"It to, huh… Since you said it like that, if I refused, I'd be out of line. Well, I'll thankfully use it then." Koujaku takes the woman's hand together with her handkerchief and draws them closer to himself, smiling. "Thanks."

"!" she gasped out loud.

There it is. His famous lady killer smile. At least, that's what I call it.

"Haaaaah….!" She sighed.

The handkerchief woman goes into a weakened state and attracts glares full of terrible jealousy. Every single woman seems to be poised for the kill.

"…Let's go already." I said annoyed. I've seen this act many times. Disgusted, I start to separate from the crowd.

"Aoba?" I heard him call for me.

…Crap.

I know that everybody's attention is now directed to me. Don't call out to me, not now… This is bad, let's pretend I didn't notice. I turn on my heels and quickly start to walk away.

"Hey, wait."

Koujaku, disregarding my attitude, runs after me and catches my arm. I could practically _feel_ the other women glares that are sent at me. Practically trying to burn a hole right through me.

Here we go again…

"Aoba. It really is you!" Koujaku smiles.

"…Yo." I bluntly responded.

"You've got some bad habits. If you're around, you should say something." He said.

"Well, yeah… I just happened to be passing by during work." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"During work? A delivery?" Koujaku breathes out and smiles. The surrounding women's eyes become hearts again. That smiling is his habit from long ago, but there are plenty of women who still fall for it like this. It's like his sub-weapon. However… there are too many people so speaking is difficult… And the women's eyes are scary.

"But don't you have work too? Then again, there's all this commotion here."

"Yeah, just because this guy here tried to ignore the line. Nothing too hard to handle." Koujaku points at the man who is face down on the road.

"If you won't give it a rest, someone's going to stab you." I told him.

"Stabbed? By whom?" he asked.

"If you look around, you'll see…" Feeling jaded, I look at the women who were glaring back at me. It almost feels like they're saying, 'It doesn't matter if you're a woman or a man, if you get close to Koujaku, I'll never forgive you!' with nothing but their glares.

"Ah, well, it should be fine. Do I look like I'd be stabbed that easily?" Koujaku lifts the edges of his moth into a smile and laughs. This guy… but he certainly is skilled so I won't say anything. Koujaku has been aware of the merits of his looks for a long time now, and, not to put it bluntly, he's a casually confident man that's pretty good at fighting.

He works as a women's hairdresser at his own pace, and he seems to be quite famous for it. He works according to his own whims and sets up his signs when he wants to. There's no notice, and he doesn't take reservations. Despite that, people always line up immediately. Whenever Koujaku touches your hair it's supposed to send you to heaven.

…I can't even imagine how that works. Through my own eyes, this good guy act seems nothing but cheap.

"Anyway, keep the fooling around within bounds. How many women do you think are off crying in the shadows?" I asked.

"You keep saying that but I can't help it, it's shameful for a man to refuse a woman when she offers herself to him. Women are the treasures of this world." He said "Women are pretty and cute. So I want to be gentle to everyone."

"Koujaku-san, you're so cool!"

"I love you!"

"…Well, I guess its fine like that then anyway, I'm going." I said.

"Right." He said.

"Koujaku-san, hurry!"

"Hey there, it's my turn next."

"…" I sighed, shaking my head.

As soon as I was finished talking, the women went back to mobbing Koujaku standing in the middle, Koujaku looks at me as if he just remembered something.

"Ah, that's right. I'll come visit your place some time, so give my best regards to Tae-san." He called out.

"Yeah, yeah." I give a short answer and start walking again. Even so… That guy didn't seem tired at all. He does anything he likes because he says women are treasures, but for me it's just impossible. Isn't it said that people like him are a certain kind of character? While listening to the women's bubbling voices from behind, I walk to the courier. A specialized shipping office, "Delivery Works". I enter through the sign-bearing automatic doors and am greeted by the smiling face of Yoshie-San, who sits at the reception desk.

"Welcome. Oh, Aoba-chan. Hello!"

"Thanks, as usual."

I bow slightly and put the paper bag on the counter. A small dog with dangling, glossy fur sits proudly on the counter and closely watching my movements. It's the sign dog of this shop, Yoshie-san's Allmate, Clara.

"I'd like to send this please." I said.

"Yes, yes, I'll take care of it." Yoshie-san replied. With experience hands, Yoshie-san checks the address and pushes a nearby button. A box next to the counter opens and she throws the paper bag inside. The courier is a shipping service that sends packages immediately to anywhere in the Old Resident District. Even though we're on a small island, no one could possibly walk the same distance within a day. That's why in this town, where automobiles and such are inconvenient, it's very useful.

…Now then. With this, my work today is finished.

"Well then, excuse me."

"Aoba-chan, are you going back to the shop after this?"

"No, I'm going home for today. The manager is closing the shop early, so he said I can go home once I'm done with this." I answered.

"Oh! Is that so! Isn't that nice? Doesn't the last episode of 'If it's Dan' Air today? You can watch it real-time!" She smiled.

"Dan…? What's that?" I asked, completely confused of what she's talking about.

"No way! Didn't I just tell you the other day!?" she exclaimed.

"Ah, did you… Uh… What was it again?" I stuttered.

"It's a drama, a dra-ma!" 'Goodbye with a Cheek Dance'! Today it's finally decided who will be the partner!" she said in a high-pitched voice, "I'm definitely thinking that Kaiser Matsuoka would be perfect! That fresh smile is absolutely beautiful, I just can't get enough!"

"Right…" I awkwardly responded.

Yoshie-san wraps her hair around her finger and looks absent-minded with eyes like a girl in love. Well…she isn't really a bad person.

"Well, I'll be taking my…" I began to speak but was cut-off by Yoshie-san.

"Speaking of which Aoba-chan, have you heard? You know, that story, I think you may not know!" Yoshie-san seems to be quite serious and draws her eyebrows together while beckoning.

…She's not a bad person…

I give up and bring my face closer to hers. There are no other people in the shop, but for some reason Yoshie-san starts to speak in a whispering voice.

"You know, Hyougadani in the North? That dangerous district." She whispered, "It was never a good place from the start, but recently I've heard dangerous rumors."

"Yeah?"

"There seems to be a team whose leader is a super diabolical condemned criminal!" She went on.

"Ah. Scratch, was it? Some dangerous gang seems to be around that area a low now." I bluntly responded.

"Yes, yes, the team seems to be completely made of prisoners." Yoshie-san piped up "If I remember right, even before that there were stories about people getting kidnapped, or building being destroyed, right? That's so scary! You can't even walk alone peacefully at night. And the police aren't reliable at all… Not to mention they don't know what to do for us. Really, it's hard world we live in."

It's true that the police of the Old Resident District hardly do their jobs. They don't care if crimes are committed. For example, when passing a policeman, if you get on his nerves even just a little bit, you'll be punched, or in the worst case, arrested. They're just like yakuza.

"Aw, yuck. I want to go home soon too. Hey, what do I do if I'm attacked on the way home!?" she whined.

"Eh?"

Yoshie-san sends me a meaningful look with sparkling eyes.

"…I-I think you'll be fine."

"What, what, whaaaat!? Aoba-chan, how mean! How can you just say I'll be fine!?"

"Ah, well I'm finished so… Good job today." I quickly answered.

"Wait."

When I try to hurry to the exit, I'm stopped by a different voice than Yoshie-san's.

"Huh?" I looked to see that it was Clara that stops me.

"I wonder how the blue one is doing?" Clara asked.

"Oh, Clara-chan. Did you miss Ren? That's right; Clara-chan is a very good friend of Ren-chan's!" Yoshie-san lifts Clara in her arms and looks at me with eyes full of expectation.

"Uh, unfortunately I left him at home…"

"He's in that bag of yours, isn't he? Were you going to leave without having him saying hello to me?" Clara demanded.

When she presses me like that, I know I can't escape anymore. I'm sorry Ren…but endure it for a little while. I take out Ren, who's in sleep mode, from the bag and tap his head lightly to start him.

"…Aoba. What's the matter?" Ren asked.

"Ren. Um, could you say hi to Clara-chan?" I'm really, really sorry Ren.

"….." Ren's tail and ears droop. In front of him is the cocky Clara-chan being held by Yoshie-san. "…" he groaned.

"What is it? Is he still asleep?" Clara asked.

"…How are you, Clara?" Ren greeted.

"I'm fine, Ren." Clara wags her tail joyfully. Yoshie-san also lowers the corners of her eyes and smiles.

"Really, Clara-chan and Ren-chan are such good friends!" She said.

"Ah, ahahaha…" I laughed, decided to take my chance on leaving, "Since the greetings are over, this time I really…"

"Ah, wait! Wait a minute, Aoba-chan!" Yoshie-san called out for me, forcing me to stop at my track.

"…huh…" I lamely squeaked out.

"Just one thing! Wait just a minute! Sorry, I know you're leaving!" Yoshie-san said.

"…"

…..She _really_ isn't a bad person.

…Help.


	3. Rib and Rhyme and Mizuki

**Chapter 3 Rib and Rhyme and Mizuki**

When I was freed from Yoshie-san and went out, it was already night time.

"…Ren, good job back there."

"…If it can't be avoided, I'll do what I must."

Ren crouches down in the bag wearily. Clara seems to like Ren in such a manner that when our eyes meet, it looks like he's begging for help.

The personality of Allmates can be set to one's liking; it changes with each environment little by little. As a result, a difference comes out in the chemistry between Allmates just like with people. Ren seems to not like Clara. Unfortunately for Ren, I think it's a bit entertaining.

"Are you okay, too Aoba?" Ren asked me.

"…Somehow." I sigh. After Yoshie-san stopped me, I was treated to a cake that had a huge amount of whipped cream on it: she'd made it in a cooking class.

…More accurately. I was forced to eat it all. Thanks to that, I now have severe heartburn. "So, let's go home now…" I pat Ren's back to encourage my fellow soldier who has barely evaded death, and begin to walk towards home.

The town was now dressed in night and flashy neon lights lit up the shops everywhere. Because illegal construction isn't regulated, the sky in the old resident district is covered with the shadows of distorted buildings. That's why it's kind of dark even during the day.

When night falls, groups that almost seem like they were in hiding until then come out. Ribsteez groups gather too, so there's a completely different vibe from daytime.

Ribsters are people in Old Resident District teaming up and fight in turf wars by themselves. Because Ribsteez is older than Rhyme, the guys doing Rib look down on the ones doing mostly Rhyme. The Ribsters think of those who do Rhyme as 'big headed wise guy who live in their own fantasy worlds'. But since it seems like some Ribsters that are switching to Rhyme, lately there have been many quarrels between the two groups.

While I advance through the lively atmosphere, my hand is suddenly grabbed from behind.

"!" I let out a small gasp of shock when I looked to the person who grabbed my arm.

"Ooh, isn't this a Brain Nuts jacket?" The person who grabs my arm is a frivolous man whose hair is dyed red. Probably younger than me.

"Hey, wasn't this design on premier right now?" This time a green haired guy comes closer with a smile. Wow, their hair colors, is it Christmas?

"Oh no, I want this soooo bad! Hey, miss!" The red haired one looks at me with artificial smile.

"…They sell these at the shop in front of the station." I responded back in a bored manner. When I try to shake off his hand with great effort, the redhead looks at me angrily.

"Wait a sec, hey."

"What's with your attitude?" The green haired one spoke.

"I'm tellin' you I want this right here and now. You deaf?" The red haired one smirks while tighten his grip on my arm.

"And by the way, we're Bug Bomb. Ever heard of us? So, what's all this? You underestimating us?" The green haired guy holds out his wrist proudly. On it is a tattoo of a winking girl with enormous breasts leaning over a big pink bomb.

Whoa.

Aren't these guys ashamed of having someone carve that on them…?

And I haven't heard of Bug Bomb before. Even though this tattoo would also be a thing that people in teams do. I knew very well that these guys were underlings. Because they're only that, they like to pick up fights openly like this.

"Lame." I mutter beneath my breath.

"Aah? What'd you say just now?"

"I just called you lame." I told the red haired guy straight in the eyes.

"Huuuuh? You, what's your team?" The green haired guy asked.

"I'm not in one."

"Ha!? Don't tell me you're a no-mark?"

"Seriously!?" Red and Green look at each other and started to smile stupidly.

"You can't be serious!" The red haired guy started laughing stupidly.

There are tag arts used as team symbols in Rib, and the team's tag art is tattooed somewhere on your body when you join. Those who don't have a tattoo are assumed to not do Rib.

That's why it's common that no-marks become targets of diversion for Ribsters. There's no team that holds a grudge if you happen to kill a no-mark.

"Heeh, if you're a no-mark, means it's okay to do you in." The red haired guy smirk.

"Cause we can afford to. Hey girly, let's go over there for a little while, okay?"

"Better leave while you're ahead."

"Huh!?" Red and Green throw an exaggerated glare at the voice coming from behind them.

"If you get involved with her, she'll break both of your jaws."

"Haa? What? Who're you?" The Red haired guy demand.

"…Aah." As soon as the green haired one sees the owner of the voice, his facial expression stiffens. "Hey, this is bad…"

"What's bad?"

"That's… the leader of Dry Juice, Mizuki."

"What!? Dry Juice…!?"

"Do you know that girl's killer technique? Fox's heel drop. Eat it once and it'll break your jaw."

"Tch…! If you're from Dry Juice, you should've said so from the start!" The Red haired guy told me letting go of my arm.

"L-Let's scram!"

After saying worthless last words, the two of them ran off like puppies with their tails between their legs. Witnessing that, the guy behind me laughs. "That was pretty lame. If you're gonna run, don't start a fight at all." Already knowing his identity, I turn around.

"Yo." I greeted with a slight nod.

"Long time no see, Aoba." Mizuki greeted with a smile.

This radiantly smiling guy is Mizuki, leader of the largest Rib team, Dry Juice. Look a bit lower than his dark hair and below one of his green eyes you'll find a tear tattoo, his team's symbol, proudly displayed on his dark skin.

"What the heck was the fox's heel drop thing?" I asked with an annoyed face putting my hands on my hip.

"I was talking about your foot tricks. I came up with the name just now, but whatever. I wasn't wrong to say you've broken some jaws before though, right?"

Honestly…this guy…

"That was years ago." I told him with a sigh.

"I remember it clearly even now. But anyway, it's unusual for you to be here around this time."

"Yeah, true." I chuckled.

"Did you finally feel like joining me in Dry Juice?" He smiled widely as he spoke, but I just shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Nooo waaay. I keep saying I don't want to, remember?"

"Try joining a team, all sorts of good things comes with it."

Mizuki and I hung around a long time ago; we were friends that did a lot of stupid things. He has a friendly personality, but in tight situations he's capable of exact and tight reasoning. Since all the guys participating in Rib like to act real tough, I think it's pretty awesome that he was able to put so many of them together to make the largest Rib team. But I still have no plans to join Dry Juice or become a Ribster.

"Anyway, I hate anything that would cause me trouble." I said.

"I know. But lately, the state of our team has been somewhat fragile." Mizuki told me.

I blink. "Fragile? Really? Isn't your team the best as always?"

"It's because of that. Because of Rhyme."

"Rhyme…"

Mizuki's facial expression clouds. "Our members are also sneaking to their side. It's fine to hear that Rhyme is a game where you battle with brains, but in the end it's just a delusional game, right? Honestly, I can't figure out what's so good about it. Are you delusionally protecting your turf or what?"

"Well, yeah, it's weird…" I nodded my head in agreement. It's not like I couldn't understand the feelings Mizuki harbored against Rhyme. The same could be said about Rib: that it's a children's foolish war game. But, despite that, Mizuki is thinking about his team seriously. He may not forgive the guys who easily jump at the trend.

"And then there are those mysterious disappearances."

"Mysterious disappearances?" I asked in confusion tilting my head to the side.

"You've heard about them, right? Stories about entire Rib teams going missing." He told me.

"Yeah, I have, but isn't that like an urban legend?" I said "Besides, it's a rumor from ten years ago."

"I don't know the reason, but recently there've been teams that I haven't been seeing for a while now."

"Are you sure they just didn't make a mistake and get in trouble with the yakuza?"

"More importantly, some members of the teams which disappeared have come back aimlessly after several days. But it seems they can't remember anything." He said "They've forgotten themselves… It's like their brains have been destroyed or something."

"But about those disappearances, wasn't the culprit that group Morphine? Morphine itself is like an urban legend." I pointed out.

"Well, I guess so…"

…Morphine.

Long ago, it was the strongest and most feared legendary team among Ribsters. Their tag art was full of black from top to bottom and had a heart and a cross. Their strength was wrapped in mystery.

Though there were various rumors, all contents were scattered and nothing made sense. Those disappearances were the same. Even if there are guys that saw Morphine, there are no specific stories or evidence at all.

"If it turns out that Morphine's not behind this, then I've been thinking that it's probably those Rhyme guys."

"Isn't that a bit far-fetched?"

"I'm not completely serious about it, it's just that recently the Rhyme guys have been getting carried away."

"But as for things like the disappearances, and even destroying people's minds, can they even do that? Wouldn't it have caused a huge commotion if they could?"

"No, I do know that. That's why I'm not too serious." Mizuki said with a small smile.

Suddenly, a cheer arises nearby. Surrounding people begin to run in that direction. Mizuki clicks his tongue and grimaces.

"…Rhyme, huh." He mutters "…Aaaah, I'm not feeling too well. I'll be leaving. See you, and make sure to show your face at the shop."

"Okay."

"See ya." Mizuki waves with his open hand and advances through the crowd, pushing away those who are gathering at the Rhyme site.


	4. Virus and Trip

**Chapter 4 Virus and Trip**

After Mizuki's figure disappears completely, I turn my face to the direction in which everybody was running to. I don't hate Rhyme like Mizuki does, but I'm not very interested in it either. If you meet Mizuki for the first time and talk about Rhyme with him, you'll probably hate it afterward.

"What's the matter?" Ren asks me.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." I pat Ren's head and begin to walk in the noisy alley.

Then…

Suddenly, I'm wrapped in white light.

"…?"

A mass of light appears in front of me when I stop to see what happened. It gradually takes a human form and extends its hand towards me. Its fingertips brush my cheek – and vanish.

"Eh…" While I wonder what happened, many people suddenly swarm around me. "E,…Eh? Whoa!" I'm mobbed by an excited group. I don't think I can slip out of here…!

"Usui. Usui!"

A large circle of light floats on the ground, and what appears inside is… A body of a woman with multiple arms sways slowly, and then stops. "Now, sorry to have kept you waiting, everyone! Rhyme's starting now! The first battle of today is between Rhyme names 'Player' and 'Route 44'!"

…This is Rhyme.

I've seen it several times at a distance, but this is the first time I've been up so close. What appears within the light is the symbol and referee of Rhyme, Usui.

Usui speaks in a deep voice, contradicting its appearance. While brightening the light and swaying two hands, a huge virtual monitor appears over its head. The audience can watch the state of the game from that monitor. The participants are already standing on both sides of Usui and adjust the settings on their Allmates.

"Can the newcomer successfully break a winning streak!? Or…!? Okay, 'Player' seems to have finished preparing! 'Route 44'… Are you almost ready too? Both seem to be finished! Well then, let's start already! GAME…START!"

Usui smiles and raises a hand with a graceful movement unfitting of its voice. The monitor emits a white light and projects the field. The audience cheers and hoots unanimously.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…Agh." Suddenly, a sharp pain runs through my head. "…" I hold my forehead and my gaze wanders.

What?

Is it because the audience is so loud?

"Aoba, are you all right?"

I hear Ren concern voice calling out to me.

"…Yeah, I'm fine. But let's go now." I told him once my head had stop pounding.

"That would be for the best."

Passing somewhat forcibly between the spectators who were absorbed in Rhyme, I slip out from the mountain of onlookers. I lean on a nearby wall, exhale, and look down.

"…?"

…Someone's here?

When I look up, I see a familiar duo.

"Good evening."

"Hey there."

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

"Being in that crowd make you sick?"

"You two…" I looked at Virus and Trip in shock before letting at a happy sigh "Yeah, that might be the case…" The one with the glasses is Virus, and the powerfully built one is Trip. I've known these two for a long time.

"Aoba, how are you feeling?" Ren asks me.

"So-so, but I'll be fine." I responded.

"What are you doing in a place like this? It's rare for you to be watching Rhyme." Virus asked me with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, there's no particular reason." I told him.

"Are you beginning to become interested in it?"

"Not really."

"Then did you just wander around and wind up here?" Trip asked.

"I did not. And the same goes for you two, what are you wandering around here for?" I asked them.

"We are here because of work." Virus said.

"It's because the Rhymers have been getting a little out of hand recently." Trip explained.

There are some so-called dangerous associations in the Old Resident District; these two are members of one. I got acquainted with them long in the past, back when I was in my teens and did stupid things. I spent all my time in the Western District Wanibashi and didn't go home, and for some reason I was always irritated. When I was living like that, I once made a mistake in a fight and encountered a person who wanted revenge, and I was sent to the hospital. It's embarrassing to even remember….

At the moment, only these guys and Granny know about those days. At one time, we lost contact with each other, but we began to talk again starting a few years ago. I had become a part-timer, and they had joined the yakuza. Saying that, here the police are like yakuza so I don't think much of it.

"Anyway, you two are looking as similar as always. Like twins."

"We are not twins" / "We're not twins." They both answered simultaneously, and all I could do was just stare at them with a force smile.

"Aoba-san, is your work going smoothly?" Virus asked me.

"Aaah, you worked at an ice cream shop? The one with the penguin aprons? Didn't you get fired after one day?" Trip said.

"Not one, three days." I corrected him "Now I'm a salesclerk at a junk shop."

"Aah, what was it? Byoudou?"

"'Heibon'." I corrected him again with annoyances leaking from my voice "I've worked there for quite a long time now."

"Working at a place with that name doesn't quite fit you, Aoba-san. Well, if you want to behave violently again, call us any time." Virus told me with a closed eye smile. "We are fairly prosperous, so I'd recommend it."

"Haha… I'll only accept your thoughts."

"I still often think that I'd like to see your fighting again, Aoba-san."

"That's right, because we're your fans."

"Oh my, 'Rout 44' takes 250 damage! Have we finally reached the climax!?" The excitement of the audience reaches its peak as Usui continues to broadcast the Rhyme.

…Then.

"HEY, you hooligans!" a voice enters, dividing the enthusiastic atmosphere. Accompanied by police officers is the megaphone-holding, evil eyed detective Akushima.

"Ah, that noisy man has finally arrived." Virus sighed.

"Don't go making a fuss here! ALL OF YOU FUCKERS ARE UNDER ARREEEEST!"

Usui disappears like smoke and the Rhyme is suspended. The participants and the spectators escape in all directions.

Akushima. He's a detective who abuses his authority and does whatever he wants to. The number of victims who have been arrested or received abuse by this guy on false charges are countless. Fitting to his haggard appearance, he's called the god of death of the Old Resident District.

"Better run away from here. You hurry too, Aoba-san." Virus said to me.

"Yeah."

"Bye bye, Aoba." Trip said, as the three of us went our separate ways.

"Wait you idiooots! DON'T RUN AWAAAY! We're gonna arrest EVERY LITTLE SHITHEAD HEEEEEEERE!"

I begin to run immediately so that I won't get caught by Akushima, who's just about to pop a blood vessel. I decide to continue to Aoyagi Street.

"!"

I looked over to my right to see a bright light heading my way "…Egh." I almost get hit by a motorbike when I turn at the corner while running.

I quickly roll onto the ground. "…" I blankly look up at the bike. The man doesn't get off of it. His eyes are focused on me.

When I see his eyes, for some reason, chills run through me. The man says nothing and speeds off on his bike again.

"! …Hey!" I stand up in a hurry, but it's already too late. The motorbike makes a roaring sound and speeds down the street in the twinkling of an eye.

"…" That bastard…! He almost caused a traffic accident, and he didn't even apologize for almost running someone over, either!

It wasn't an uncommon thing in this town, but I was still angry. I shudder when I think that I could have been run over by that man.

"Aoba, are you all right?" Ren asked me out of concern.

"Yeah, just barely. But that was close."

"It's a relief you're safe." I could hear the relief in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah." I'm calmed by Ren's concerned words and my anger fades. Well, since I was safe, it should be fine… I change my mood and begin to walk home.


	5. Toue

**Chapter 5 Toue**

When I enter the residential area and walk a bit further, I see my familiar house. "I'm ho…"

"Get a grip already! You stupid granddaughter!"

A thunder shakes my eardrums as soon as I open the door. My ears ring.

"So… loooud…"

"Of course! I'm yelling so you can hear me clearly!"

The real source of the thunder… Granny stands at the platform of the entrance, snorting and scowling at me. I've always wondered, where does she get that loud voice from? It's so mysterious, I can't help it.

"What now, why are you angry?" I asked. Really now… what did I do to deserve this?

"Of course I'm angry! It's the key, the key!" Granny yelled.

"Key?"

"When you go to work, take the entrance key and close the door by kicking! I've told you so many times!"

"Aah… I see. Sorry." I apologize scratching the back of my head with a nervous smile plaster on my face. When I woke up today I was almost late to my part-time job, so I panicked and flew out of the house.

"Don't 'sorry' me! Really, why did I raise a child with such a bad memory?" Granny sighs.

"Jeez, I couldn't help it. I forgot." I lamely explained.

"Of course you overslept and dashed out again. Really, even though you turned twenty-three you're still so helpless. It's so sad I could cry."

"But I said I'm sorry! Isn't there any human being around that hasn't been careless at some point?"

"What, are you aiming for the world championship of carelessness? How many times has this happened already?"

"…Six times." I mumbled with my head hung down and my shoulders slump.

"Honestly… A child like you…" Granny began trembling with anger. A blue vein is clearly visible on her forehead, this could be getting dangerous. Granny could faint if too much blood goes to her head, so this isn't a joke…

"I get it, I get it! I'll be more careful starting tomorrow, so don't shout anymore!" I quickly say hopping it could calm her down.

"…Hmph. How many times have I heard those words too? When you're like that, I can just fall and die." Granny lets out a rough snort and goes back towards the kitchen while making loud footsteps. "Hey, come in already."

…It seemed she's settled down for a while, anyway. Relieved, I take off my shoes and enter the hallway. Shouting happens every day like this, but our relationship isn't that bad. It's rather good, actually.

Granny's shouting is a proof that she's fine. If her shouting disappeared one day, I'd feel lonely. I feel thankful to Granny for raising me by herself, and I also respect her. It would be embarrassing to tell her, so I won't.

In the kitchen, Granny moves something that was just stir-fried in the frying pan to a plate. I wash my hands by the sink, pick out chopsticks from a shelf, and arrange them on the table. My parents were also living together with us, but they were free spirits by nature and were never in the house. When the year passed and I'd think they'll never return, they would suddenly come back, and disappear again…

That was the case ever since I was small, so living together with just Granny became everyday life for me. That's why I was unexpectedly calm even if my parents didn't come home. It's really thanks to Granny. Even though I've made her worry about me over many things, I want to cherish the time I'm living with Granny. Even without any special luxuries, living like this is enough.

"Well then, let's eat." Granny says.

Somen noodle, tuna, stir-fried shiitake mushrooms and boiled greens, deep fried fish and miso soup are lined up on the table. I took a seat with Granny and put both hands together.

"Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food." I said and began to dig in "Granny, this is delicious."

"Is that so?"

Being chased by the police made me hungry, so Granny's homemade cooking really hits the spot. While I scarf down my food, a sharp pain runs through my head.

Aaah, it came…

The usual pain…

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"The usual? Don't forget to take your medicine after the meal." Granny says when she saw my grabbing my head.

"Yeah."

A long time ago, when I did stupid stuff and got hospitalized, the headaches became very frequent. This was the second time today. I had many things inspected in the hospital, but they said the cause was unknown. Since then, I've taken a medicine Granny prescribed to me.

Granny has a medical license, and she examines old people from the neighborhood and prescribes medicine. Being safer than an unskilled doctor who takes only lots of money, she has a bit of a reputation in the neighborhood. Other medicines are useless, but when I take Granny's medicine, the headaches always stop quickly. That's a sure reason to be able to call her skilled.

"Thanks for the meal." When I finish eating, I take the medicine, and after I clear off the tableware I go up to the second floor. I enter my room and take Ren, who's in sleep mode, out of my bag and start him up.

My head still hurts…

I think about getting some fresh air and head out to the veranda. I step out on the veranda and lean on the handrail. The slightly cool wind feels comfortable. When I let out a small breath and look up to the sky, only the shadows of the folded buildings reflect in my field of view. The scenery wasn't like this in the past. It was more beautiful. This island…Midorijima floats in the remote sea southwest of the Japanese Island, Honshu. The selling points of the island are the blue sea, white sands, and rich green foliage…Or so they were.

Those are all stories from the past.

Now on the east side, Platinum Jail occupies approximately a one-third of the island in a lordly manner. Because Platinum Jail and the Old Resident District are cut off with a huge wall, we can't see inside it from this side.

I've seen the representative of Toue Inc., the company that built Platinum Jail, on TV and network several times. Apparently, when I was a kid, Toue Inc. required eviction of the inhabitants during the development of the island. However, they were promised luxurious houses and lots of money, so most of the inhabitants left the island depending on negotiations. But still there were some stubborn inhabitants who wouldn't go away.

We're like that, too.

No matter how good the conditions they were offered, they couldn't abandon their hometown where they were born and raised: they kept ignoring the eviction demand again and again. After a while, Toue's side said no more. They began to give up, and the reason was officially 'because they didn't want coercion.' But, in fact, they had abandoned the remaining inhabitants. If you don't want to accept negotiations, so be it. Live or die, it's up to you.

And then, Toue dealt his next hand. Saying that it was maintenance for the island, the supply lines of water service, gas and goods were narrowed rapidly and the surviving inhabitants were driven away to the present Old Resident District as a result. The once beautiful Midorijima was ruined… No matter how anyone describes it, a country cannot allow such tyranny. The inhabitants who believed in that appealed to the mainland them to do something.

But, since nothing has changed even now, it was useless to hope for better. About three years ago, when going from the Old Resident District to the mainland, you had to obtain the permission of the Administration Bureau, which belonged to Toue.

In other words, the inhabitants of the Old Resident District can't step out of the island without the permission of Toue. Such permission is never granted. Never. It's Toue's way of saying that the people who rejected the evictions were wrong.

As I was staring out into space, something makes a sound by my feet.

"Aoba. What will you do with the data that was downloaded earlier today?"

….?

"…Download?" I asked in confusion. Did I download something before? I was leaning on the handrail, but Ren's words startle me and make me stand up straight.

…That's right. I completely forgot. It was when the brats came into the shop today. Before I knew it, a download complete screen had popped up.

Was it…?


	6. Delivery and Koujaku

**Chapter 6 Delivery and Koujaku**

…That's right. I completely forgot. It was when the brats came into the shop today. Before I knew it, a download complete screen had popped up.

Was it…?

"Did the data contain a virus?"

"I didn't detect anything." Ren told me.

"Contents?"

"It's a type of game where a player performs movement and information gathering by manipulating a character, fights with an enemy character, acquires an experience value and raises a level."

"Ah, an RPG, huh? Do I have to pay?" I asked once I knew what I had accidently downloaded.

"You don't have to pay for it."

"Huh… so I didn't accidentally pay for it because of those brats. Is it some kind of trial application?"

"That is unknown."

"Well, if there's nothing weird I could try it. Just to kill some time." I let out a low chuckle.

"Shall I start it?" Ren questions.

"Please do."

"Understood."

I take Ren in my arms, return to the room and sit on my bed. The virtual monitor appears showing the game.

*Help me…

*Someone, please save me… …

*Someone,

free me

from here… …

"That's a really retro screen." Kio, Nao and Mio's generation have probably never seen anything like this. Even I haven't seen this type of an old game anywhere else but on video sites. After the message from the princess was over, a title logo appeared.

SILENT † OATH

*START

CONTINUE

-MESSAGE SPEED-

SLOW *NORMAL FAST

…It's so old, it's almost strangely refreshing. While the odd feeling rises inside of me, I push 'START'. The screen changed to an open field showing a knight in blue leaving a building and walking down to the forest, entering a cave. The knight walked through the maze coming to an exist and coming across a beach. The screen went black with big white bold words saying 'TO BE CONTINUED'.

"Huh? This'll continue? Are the parts delivered periodically?" I wonder.

"Looks like it." Ren said.

"I see. It's exactly the shortness of a game you can play when you have time to kill." I said closing the game. I don't know if it was entertaining or not, but if a sequel comes out, I might play it again. As soon as I close the game screen, I yawn. I was so focused on the game I didn't realize how tired I was. "I think it's time to get ready for bed." I close the window and curtain to the veranda and leave my room to go to the washroom.

The next day.

I go to work at Heibon as always and look after the shop from behind the counter. Ow, ow, ow… I get my usual headache and massage the inner corners of my eyes with my index finger and thumb. My head's felt heavy ever since this morning. Even after I took my medicine after breakfast…

Did I catch a cold?

"Aoba-chan, I'd like to ask you to do a little delivery." Rattling noises come from the back of the store as well as Haga-san's voice.

"Ah, I'll help, …!" My legs wobble when I try to stand up. I instantly push my hand onto the counter.

"Aoba-chan, are you all right?" Haga-san called out to me in worry.

"Sorry, I feel a little dizzy." I mumbled as I tried to regain my footing.

"Please sit down I can do it. …Huuun! Ha! Hiiya!" Haga-san picked up the heavy box and slammed it down on the self "Phew."

"…" I stared at him with wide-eye filled with awe.

"Hm? What's the matter, Aoba-chan?" Haga-san asked noticing my stare.

"Ah, no, I just thought that was pretty amazing."

"Oh, it wasn't anything like that. Hahaha."

"Cleaning, cleaning." Haga-san's AllMate Bonjin-kun comes up and whirls around him.

"Ah, Bonjin-kun. Please take care of the back." Haga-san told it.

"Back, back." Bonjin-kun returns to the back of the shop.

"Ah, yes. Could I ask you to deliver this item for me?" Haga-san takes a small paper bag out of his pocket. "The order came in the middle of the night from yesterday's visitor, it's specified as a special delivery."

When I see the slip of the paper bag, I notice that the address is in the East district like we are. It would be faster to deliver this directly.

"Since one of our contractors is coming soon, I cannot leave the shop. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll leave right away." I said.

"Thank you very much." Haga-san smiles and walks towards the stairs to the basement.

My head still feels heavy.

…But it's my job. I'll have to try my best. I tap my forehead lightly, get myself together, and let out a short breath. I take my bag close to me with Ren in it and leave the shop with the paper bag.

"Hmm, was it faster to go this way?" I wonder out loud walking down the street.

"Yes." Ren confirm.

I walk through Aoyagi Street while having Ren navigate. In this quiet road between buildings, a familiar tag art is drawn here and there on the walls.

Beni-Shigure. Koujaku's team.

Rib teams claim their territory by drawing their tag art. This area was Koujaku's team's territory. The size of Koujaku's team is not very big. Rather, not very many are aware of Koujaku participating in Rib. He's popular among women, and therefore irritates many guys he fights very often. But he has never lost.

Before even he himself was aware, many male fans followed him because of his consecutive victories, and a team was formed just like that. Still, because he's taking care of them without being cruel, I think his character must also appeal to them. If you rely on him, you can't really complain. Lots of team members gather because they adore the leader, and they come to resemble the leader somehow.

Maybe because of them, here in Benishigure's territory there are lots of men wearing Japanese clothes without a hakama. If you just glance at them they may look evil, but they're all good guys. They help old ladies with heavy luggage, or look for a missing child's parents. That's why Beni-Shigure's popularity is pretty high in the Old Resident District.

That's also thanks to Koujaku…perhaps.

"Yo, Aoba."

"Hiya."

I exchange a greeting with a member I'm acquainted with. Some other members are talking happily with police officer. The Old Resident District's police aren't the most honest bunch of people, but depending on money or their mood they may mingle with the islanders. Some Ribsters use them to gain information or have things overlooked.

Well, whatever suits them.

As I continue walking down the street, I hear an awfully high-spirited voice come from in front of me. A group of three with one man and two women walk towards me, the women snuggling up to the man and pushing and shoving while walking.

"Oh, stop it, silly Koujaku-san!" The woman giggled.

"But I love that about you too!" The other woman squealed.

"Ahahahahaha!"

…I knew it.

Of course, the guy walking sandwiched between the two women is Koujaku. I didn't want to bump into him in this situation…I want to avoid them, but they keep coming closer and I have no choice.

"Oh, well if it isn't Aoba!" Koujaku said with a smile when he notices me walking down the street.

"…Hi there." I bluntly responded.

Koujaku's face draws into a cheerful smile.

"Aoba, Ren doing okay?" Flying next to Koujaku is his AllMate, Beni. Ren's face peeps out of the bag.

"I'm here." Ren says.

"Hoo. I see."

"Oh, Koujaku-san, is this your friend?" Woman number one says, while glances at me with judging eyes.

"Yeah, a childhood friend." Koujaku replies.

"Oh, is that so? This girl?" Woman number two speaks also giving me a judging look.

…Well then. I'm sorry that the amazing Koujaku's childhood friend doesn't measure up to the man himself.

Even though we call ourselves childhood friends, it's not like we were always together when we were small. Originally Koujaku was from the mainland, and came to this island with his mother. He was on the island for about three, four years, and then returned to the mainland with his mother again. During that time was a little vacant period, and about three years ago Koujaku suddenly came back alone.

I was surprised when he came back because he had become quite sturdy, but the faces and gestures he made when he laughed and the way he spoke hadn't changed at all. Then we started to hang out together again, and he often comes to visit my home to eat either mine or Granny's homemade cooking.

"What now, what's the matter with you?" Koujaku asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't look so hot." He said.

"! …It's nothing, really."

"Really? That's good then."

I act calm, but deep down I'm actually surprised. I definitely still have a small headache.

Do I really look that sick?

"Are you working now?" He asks.

"Yup. Unlike somebody else." When I say this sarcastically, the women standing on both sides react before Koujaku can.

"Well! It's not like Koujaku-san is playing around, you know!" Woman number one says with an attitude. Making my eyebrow to almost twitch.

"Yeah, even now he's only escorting us during his work." Woman number two nodded her head speaking in more of a calmer manner.

"…" Honestly…I just don't get what they see in him.

"Oh don't say that. Although, it's true that when I'm with such cute ladies, I can't get any work done." Oh, so I don't fall under the category of 'cute'?

"Kyah!" Woman number one blushes.

"Oh, Koujaku-san!"

Every single time, when he says things like that, wouldn't anyone else just be completely on edge…?

"It's shameful for a man to refuse a woman when she offers herself to him, right?" Beni says.

"Exactly." Koujaku nodded his head "Women are the treasures of the world. They're soft and tender, and will gently embrace a man. That's why cherishing women is a man's duty. Am I right?"

…no comment…

Koujaku puts his arms around the women's shoulders.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"I could die happily right now!"

…kill me…

"…Well then, I'll be going." I heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Hm? Wait a minute. Hey!" As I stand completely disgusted and also completely ready to leave, woman number two calls out to me. "Here, I knew it. There's some dirt on you." The woman's skinny fingers reach out and lightly dust the collar of my jacket.

"…Ah, thanks." I thanked her.

"As expected. I love thoughtful women."

"Hee hee. …Oh?" The woman who is happy about being praised by Koujaku suddenly looks at me as if she realizes something.

"…?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"Now that I think about it, you have a beautiful shade of blue hair at the ends."

"…!"

"Oh, that's true. I didn't notice." Woman number one says looking at my hair "It goes a lighter shade of blue compared to the rest."

"Hee hee, that's kinda pretty."

While laughing teasingly, one of the women reaches out her hand.


	7. Rhyme?

**Chapter 7 Rhyme!?**

Stop it…!

"Kyah!"

"Ah…!"

…Oh no.

Now I've done it.

I swing at the woman's hand reflectively.

"Owwww…" The woman cried holding her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!? That was rude!" The other woman yells at me in anger.

"…Sorry." I apologized already feeling sorry for what I did.

"You hurt my friend, do you think a 'sorry' going to fix it!?"

"Hey hey hey, wait a second. I'll apologize for her. I'm sorry? Like this." Koujaku enters between me and the women and tightly clenches the hand of the woman whom I swung at.

"But…!"

"Actually, this girl hasn't really hung out with other women that much. So when she's around pretty girls like you ladies, she doesn't know what to do, right?" Koujaku looks at me like he's demanding an agreement. His eyes tell me to play along. "Could you have mercy and forgive me?"

"Well, if that's the case…" The woman how I swung at mumbled.

"That's right…"

The women look at me with eyes full of pity.

…Why the hell would I need your pity? It was a little irritating, but frankly, it saved me. Or like… just now I was saved by Koujaku. Because he knows the thing I hate the most is having other people touching my hair. When Koujaku catches my gaze, he smiles.

"What, what's the matter? Admiring my manliness?"

"Shut up, you hippo." I glared at him.

"Hey! Why are you calling Koujaku-san a hippo!?" Woman number one snaps.

I convey thanks to Koujaku by flashing a smile as I criticize his joke. Koujaku returns only a silent wink, saying that he understands. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it actually gets to me a little…

"Well then, I'm going." I said with a nod.

"Right. Be careful."

I part with Koujaku while waving slightly, and begin to walk again. The delivery destination was close when I turned left at the road and headed straight. As I turn a corner, I see a man crouching down by the roadside. He whispers something, but I don't understand the contents well.

These days, you could see people doing this pretty often. Sitting down on the ground and looking at the sky, muttering to themselves against the wall like that. People like this have always existed, but it feels like more of them have been showing up lately.

Well, as long as you stay away from them.

I quickly pass by the whispering man.

In the alley of this neighborhood, the road was smaller than it used to be. No sunshine came through, so it was very humid. It also had many restaurants: fragrant smells and smoke drifted around constantly.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry now." I said to myself.

"If that feeling is neglected, a stomach ache by hyperacidity will occur in about one hour." Ren informed me.

"What for? Is there something wrong with my stomach?"

"Yesterday's meal influenced it. There is also a slight influence of sleep deprivation as well."

"Aah, Yoshie-san's…" If I remember correctly, it was after the time when I was on a delivery to the courier. That cake with a huge amount of whipped cream… "…Hm?" I feel something strange and stop. It feels like someone was just staring at me… But I don't see anyone particularly suspicious.

…Must've been my imagination.

"! Aoba!"

"Eh?...nh!?"

Suddenly, I feel a sensation similar to losing my footing on a set of stairs. Everything that reflected in my eyes stopped moving and drifted to my step with a great speed just after that.

"Ow…" In the confusing situation, a sharp headache runs through my head and I scowl. "Wh…at…!?" My thoughts become muddy like turbid water, and my hands and feet turn numb. After feeling a strange sense that torments my whole body, a view opens out before my eyes. "…!? What is this place…?"

It's…

It's almost like I've been sucked into a game. The wire-frame floor emits light and continues on forever.

 _Rhyme Field Now Activated…_

"Rhyme… That kind of Rhyme!?" I said in shock after hearing a robotic voice echoing out. As I continue to look around, the space before me shines pale blue. The shape of a person begins to form, starting from their feet. The sight of the person that forms in front of me almost causes me to fall backwards. "Ren!?"

"Aoba, are you okay?"

"What, what just happened? And why do you look like that?"

"It seems that Allmates are reflected in their online mode here." Ren says.

"Isn't online mode used mainly in Rhyme? I've only seen you in that form on the setting screen." I said. "And the announcement earlier said something about Rhyme…"

"Looks like it. Only, our present location is the same as before coming here." Ren said "Aoba!"

"Gah!"

Ren pushes me away and I roll onto the floor while a fierce wind goes over my head.

"What was that…!?" I began to say in shock.

"Aoba, this is a public Rhyme field. It seems we were forcibly dragged into Rhyme." Ren informed me.

"What!? Is that even…"

"Aoba, something's coming."

I follow Ren's line of sight and what I see shocks me. A rabbit's head.

…A person waring a rabbit head stands there.

"Does this mean Rhyme started already…?" I question.

"… **T** h **i** **s** **t** **i** **m** **e** **… T** h **i** **s** **t** **i** **m** **e,** **it** **is** **su** **ch** **a** **n honor.** **So let's** **H** **A** **V** **E** **A** **FUN** **GAME** **SHALL WE?** **"**

"Aoba, it coming."

"Coming!?" I gasped "What should I…" Next thing I know there were tones of rabbits surrounding us, with red boxing gloves on their hands while one of them wore a black and green shirt with a head mic.

"DEATH set!" The green shirt rabbit said.

"Roger!" The rabbits all yelled out and charged at us.

"Eh!? Aaaah…!" I jumped to the side barely managing avoiding being hit. "That was dangerous! Hey, wait a minute!" I yelled at the rabbit head person "I want nothing to do with Rhyme! Cut it out!"

"Rhyme name, Sly Blue." The rabbit masked guy said.

"Wha?"

"Seragaki Aoba."

"Why do you know my name…? And what's this Sly thing?" I demanded.

"Fight."

"I've never done Rhyme before!"

"Fight."

"But I said I've never done this before…!" I yelled at him.

"…Fight."

The rabbits charged at us again, and again I barely manage to avoid them. "It's useless, he won't listen! Let's run!" I said taking off in a mad dash as Ren followed me "Ren, can't we do something!? Is there a way to get out of here or something?"

"I tried, but the logout function itself seems to have been disabled." Ren told me much to my horror.

"Seriously, what's up with this Rhyme!?" I said "Uah! Ouuch…!" I rubbed the area where I have gotten hit by those damn rabbits. Man they can pack a punch.

"Aoba, are you all right?"

"…It hurts pretty badly." I told him.

"Rhyme doesn't inflict damage on the real body. It is all an illusion in the brain. It is controlled so that it does not cause any further influence." Ren explained to me. "But in this field, the control of the damage level seems to be excluded for some reason."

"Meaning…?"

"When taking damage here, some influences may be exerted on the real body."

"Then isn't this the worst case scenario…!?" I yelled in shock and anger.

"You can't get away."

When I look up, a rabbit peeps at me from a block nearby.

"LOSS' set!" The green shirt rabbit said.

"Roger!"

Crap…!


	8. Battle Time

**Chapter 8 Battle Time**

I move my body immediately and jump in front of Ren. "…Aoba!"

"Gh…Guah…" I groan out in pain.

"Are you all right, Aoba?" Ren asked in concern.

"I'm fine…ugh." I struggle to say before I felt massive pain shooting all around me head, almost making me see black. "…!? Ngh… Ugh, Ah…! My, head…Ngh,….Ugh!" Regaining balance back to my feet, keeping my head still down. "Ren. 'JUBILATION', set."

"Aoba?"

"Do it already."

"…" Ren looked at me in confusion and a bit concern, but still did what he was order to. "…Understood."

.

"…" The rabbit mask guy looked over at us in suspicious, looking at the data of our SHEILD, ATTACK, and DURABILITY. "…Tch. You've gotta be kidding me. Her Allmate is an old model without armor. …Is she underestimating me?"

"She almost doesn't have anything; she's completely screwing with us!" His Allmate said in anger that they're being mock at.

"…Let's just finish this quickly." He looked back over to Aoba and his eyes widen a bit noticing the shadows of her bangs covering her eyes and the smirk plaster on her face as she had her right hang on her hip. "…?" Looking over to her Allmate he saw sparks of electricity forming around his arm. "…What?" The Allmates arms turn into a cannon of some sort as it build up strong energy "!" And fired.

"P!"

"Confirmed enemy attack! 3 Losses! Durability decreased by 12!"

"…Damn that girl." He growled.

.

"…!" I blinked my eyes a couple of times regaining focus back to my site. "Just now… What did I…?" I looked over at Ren very confused as to what just happened "Ren, what was that…?"

"You gave me instructions to attack." Ren told me.

"Attack? How could I do that? I don't know any attacks…" I said my eyes lowering to ground as I mutter the last part "But a little while ago… it felt like my mouth was moving on its own…"

"Aoba, he's coming again." Ren said. "Instructions."

I looked at him with wide eyes "Even if you ask, I…" A low sigh slipped out of my mouth "But if I don't, we'd be in trouble, right…? Just have to do it like earlier…" Pain shot through my head again as I grasped it with my hands clenching my eyes tightly "…Ren… Defense." I managed to get out.

"Understood."

"'DEMOLISH' set!"

"Roger!"

The rabbits came charging at us again and Ren could hardly keep up the defense. "…! Hrgh, this is bad!" I shouted as Ren shield struck down to zero.

.

"Main body of enemy's defense wall, 100% damage!"

"…I guess it was useless to expect more." The rabbit mask said to himself. "Let's go."

"Withdrawal! Withdrawal!" The head-mic rabbit began to say but paused when getting new info about the enemy "…No it's not! Wait! Main body of enemy's defense wall, recovering at amazing speed! 40, 50… 70, 90!"

"…What's going on?" The rabbit mask demanded seeing the orange bar being filled back up. "….!" He let out a gasp when he saw a smirk appearing on the girl's face "What happened…?"

"Alert! Alert! Danger! Danger!"

"!?"

 ** _"…Destruction and death."_**

.

.

"…Ngh."

…Ugh.

My head hurts…

What…

What happened…?

"…Ah, ow ow…"

It seems… I'd somehow fallen on the ground. I endure the pain in my whole body, gather my strength in both arms, and prop myself up. I stagger and almost fall again, but I manage to somehow stay standing. "It hurts… but… how did it turn out…?" I press my forehead with one hand and try to arrange my confused memories.

It must have…

I was suddenly dragged into Rhyme during a delivery, and some weird rabbit head…

"…" I looked up seeing a familiar shop "…I'm in front of the shop?" I've seen it every day so I can't be wrong. I…am stand in front of Heibon. But why? I should have gone out for a delivery… When I look around, I see a lump of blue fur lying on the ground. "Ren!" I run up to him immediately and embrace him.

There's no reaction.

I push Ren's head lightly and try calling him.

"Ren, hey!"

"…Aoba."

After a short pause, Ren opens his eyes. I feel relieved from the bottom of my heart after seeing him safe. "Are you okay?"

"There are no large problems in particular" he told me.

"Really? You're not broken anywhere?"

"Some of the data is damaged."

"Isn't that enough of a problem?" I said raising my voice a bit in panic. Ren should also have received damage in Rhyme from that rabbit headed guy. "I'll examine you once we get home, okay?"

"To be on the safe side, please do." Ren nodded his head.

"Yeah. It even feels like some of the data in my brain's damaged…" I mumbled. "I remember fighting with that rabbit head, but how did it turn out?"

"My data from then on is also damaged."

"I see…Wait a minute, I'll try to remember." I endure the headache, close my eyes, and search my memory. But the more I try to remember, the more it feels like the memories go farther away. "…It's useless. I can't remember anything…"

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"Really? Why?"

"If the average woman's storage capacity is assumed to be one-hundred, Aoba's capacity would be…"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" I laughed cutting Ren off "…Ah…."

"Aoba?"

"Hu… huh? I'm getting kinda dizzy…" My vision around me began to waver I look down at Ren and raised an eyebrow in confusion "…Ren, you…since when did you have eight legs…" I could have sworn he had four not eight.

"Aoba!"

What is this…?

Everything in front of me is spinning…

Where's the ground…?

What…

"Wait here."

Ren runs off somewhere. I watch him as he leaves. It looks like there are three of him, and I unconsciously laugh.

Haha, that's strange…

Ren has three heads…

…My consciousness broke off there.

After I passed out in front of the shop…Ren called Haga-san, and he let me rest in the shop for a while. Even though I lost the bag I was supposed to deliver, Haga-san said with his usual smile that I could go home for today. I decided to depend on Haga-san's kindness and obediently went home.

It seems like Granny isn't home yet, and the house is dark. I turn on the lights to the dark entrance hall, enter the corridor, and walk into the kitchen. I take a pill for my headache from the shelf and drink more water than usual. The pills should technically be taken after a meal, buy my top priority is to calm down the headache.

It might be because I'm relieved to be home, but I suddenly feel so tired that it becomes difficult to walk. I want to fall asleep on the spot, but I make my way up to my room on the second floor first. I take Ren out of the bag and put him on the bed. I remove my jacket and lay down next to him.

Whew…

I lost the bag I was supposed to deliver, and after that I even left work early…Haga-san's smile and consideration were great, and a sense of guilt flocks to me just for remembering it.

"What am I doing…?" I mumbled.

This is all because of that weird rabbit head. And…Rhyme. Is it really worth hyping up and becoming addicted to it? I slowly sit up while remembering the game-like space I was sent to, and I only feel worse. I guess the medicine hasn't kicked in yet because the headache isn't going away, I'll try something else.

I take the headphones I threw together with my jacket and put them on. I select my favorite music from my Coil and close my eyes, leaving my body to the flowing music. Whenever I'm restless or feeling unwell for whatever reason, this method always helps me get relaxed again. I become immersed in the world of me and music.

"…Mn." The rhythm and tempo of the music, my own breathing and heartbeat. They tune together little by little, melting and eventually becoming one surging wave. "Ha,….." The whirlpool of melody wraps around my body and strokes it softly. The sound permeates my skin, mingles with my blood, and flows throughout me. "…Ah…" Lights of all colors dance in my head like a soft film. It feels pleasant and I slowly calm down. It was like telling myself that only I was allowed here, that this is a place only for me, and I felt peaceful. "Ahhh…" the discord of headache and the noise in my body becomes distant, and only the quiet sound of my own breathing leaves me. Like being pushed into a wave that spread to all parts of my body, a faint breath escaped from my lips time and again.

So comfortable…

I feel like I'm sinking more deeply than usual today. Pain and such had all gone off somewhere. If I fall asleep like this, all that's left is to wait for a calm waking to come.

If I fall asleep like this…

"…?"

A sound...?

I open my eyes slightly, but with my consciousness blurry, I can't tell what it is for sure.

…Well, whatever.

I give up on thinking straight and close my eyes again.

.

.

This place… I've seen it before.

I know it well.

I sit on a sandy beach and talk with a certain person. I treasure what he says as if the words themselves shine.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…What did he say again?

I can't remember.

What he said was important…

.

.

Ouch.

Something hurts.

It feels like something sharp is poking me…

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Hey, come on!"

"Tch, ouch…"

"I'm telling you to wake up! I'll hit you, moron!"

"…Mmh, that hurts!"


	9. Koujaku is here

**Chapter 9 Koujaku is here**

I jump up in defense of my persistent attacker, and the thing poking my face falls down. I reflexively grab it with both hands.

"Oh, Beni." I blink in realization when I found out who kept hitting me.

"Aagh, let go of me! How can you treat a guest this way!?" Beni flaps his wings in my hand and gives me a sharp glare.

"Does that mean Koujaku's here?"

"Isn't that obvious!? Let me go!"

I stand up from the bed with the shouting Beni in my hand. Huh? Where's Ren? I look for him and see him lying in the corner of the bed is sleep mode. Oh yeah, he said some data was damaged. I have to do some maintenance on him later.

But I want to eat something first. I feel a lot better because I slept for a while. The headache's gone now, too. There's some pain in my joints, but it's not so bad that I can't walk. When I step out of the room, a delicious smell drifts in from downstairs.

Granny's back.

She's started cooking a meal.

When I look at my Coil, I see that it's already time for dinner.

"Is it already this late?"

"You almost didn't wake up, and I got angry. Do you finally get it now?"

Ignoring Beni's complaints, I head down the stairs and look at the kitchen.

Koujaku sits at the dining table, and the room is filled with an appetizing smell. Granny is standing in the kitchen nearby. When Koujaku sees me, he grins.

"Yo, morning there." Koujaku greets.

"…Morning."

"Looking super cool as usual, I see."

"…No thanks to you." I mutter, as a yawn leaks out against my will. "Here." I shoot Beni, who I was still holding from earlier, at Koujaku. Koujaku catches him skillfully.

"I even went to the trouble of waking you up and you still treat me badly! Don't look down on me, Aoba!" Beni says.

"Direct your complaints at your master." I said "Doesn't he make you run his errands?"

"Can't help it. You're a real grump when you've just woken up." Koujaku said.

"That's not true." I denied.

"Aoba, if you're up, help a little! The meal's ready, so get chopsticks and tea!" Granny orders me.

"Okay, okay." Granny's yelling forces me to hurry to the shelf. Koujaku listens in and laughs cheerfully.

"No matter how many times I visit, you never change, Tae-san. I feel relieved just hearing your energetic voice."

"I dare you to be yelled at every day. It's pretty hard."

"Ahahahahahaha."

When I shrug my shoulders while putting the chopsticks on the table, Koujaku laughs even more happily. I pour tea into three teacups as Granny arranges the plates containing the freshly-made dishes on the table. All the preparations for dinner are complete, and I sit at the table with everyone.

"Thank you for the food."

Today's dinner is fish boiled with salt, stir fried konbu, and pork.

I try the pork and find myself instantly impressed. Delicious. A meal after you've slept away your exhaustion is delicious. Really delicious. As I realize this, Koujaku watches Granny with a smile while chewing.

"It's really good. It's no surprise though, seeing as Tae-san's cooking is absolutely the best."

"Hmph. How can you say that when you decided to come over out of the blue?" Granny huffed.

"Didn't I tell Aoba I was coming?"

The blame is suddenly directed towards me, and Koujaku stares at me. "Didn't you say you'd come 'in the near future'?" I retorted.

"And you kept sleeping like a log. You wouldn't get up no matter how many times you were called." Granny said.

"That was… well, I guess that's true…"I mumbled looking to the side.

"But I'm really thankful that you made a proper meal like this." Koujaku said.

"Don't misunderstand. There was some food that was going to expire soon, so this was a good chance to use them now."

"That's why I love you, Tae-san."

"Just shut up." Granny snorts roughly and stuffs her mouth with konbu. Koujaku watches her with a smile. For some reason, Granny seems to really like Koujaku. Koujaku came to this island with his mother but it was actually more common for him to be alone. That's why he often hangs out with me, and comes over to my house. Of course, he eats lots of Granny's homemade cooking, too. And there'll be times he ask for me to make a homemade meal. If I know Granny, she's definitely thinking that she has a second grandchild now.

"Are you staying for the night?" Granny asks this while raising her eyebrows. Koujaku stops his hand that was stuffing food into his mouth and nods without hesitation.

"That's what I had in mind." Koujaku tells her.

"Really, would it kill you to have some shame?"

"Well, it's the same as always. But I have work, so even if you're sleeping I'll slap you awake." I bluntly told him.

"But isn't it the opposite? I've always woken you up gently even though you won't almost wake up at all." Koujaku said with a small smile.

"Ain't that right?" Beni says.

"…You guys…"

After showing an irritatingly nice smile, Koujaku begins to eat his meal from the bowl again. Then we exchanged silly conversations between the three of us, and, through our lovely dinner, time passes.

"…Whew." I take a shower after the meal and cover my half-wet hair with the towel on my shoulders and proceed to the living room. I peep inside to see Granny watching TV while drinking tea.

Koujaku isn't there.

"Where's Koujaku?" I asked.

"He went upstairs. He's probably in your room." Granny responded not looking away from the TV.

"I see." I nodded my head. "….Ah, by the way, Granny."

"What?"

"Whenever I have a headache I take my medicine like normal, but lately it's not as effective as it used to be." I told her.

"…Hmmm." Granny, who was watching TV the whole time, turns towards me. Granny told me to report anything regarding the headaches no matter what it is. "It hasn't worked at all?"

"Umm, not like that, but feels like it's not as effective as before." I said.

"Is that so? Then let's try changing the formula a bit."

"I'm counting on you." When I bow deeply, Granny snorts and returns to the TV.

Well then…

Apparently Koujaku is in my room.

I leave the living room and go upstairs. Multiple places in my body throb in pain even when lifting only my foot. "Ow, ow…" Though there are no visible cuts or bruises the very core of my body possesses a dull ache. Is it because I took damage in Rhyme…? "Even though the fighting happened in my head, it still hurts pretty badly…" When I fought with weird rabbit head, Ren said that there was control over the damage level. Is that even possible? I endure the pain, make my way up the stairs, and go into my room.

…Huh?

Koujaku's not here. Neither is Ren.

I thought that was the case at first, but then I found the door leading to the veranda slightly open. When I look out at the veranda, I see Koujaku leaning on the handrail. He looks down at the nightlife with a calm expression. He holds a thin cigarette between his fingers while white smoke escapes from his slightly narrowed lips.

Koujaku would never smoke in my room… For some reason, he would only ever do it on the veranda. He doesn't smoke in front of girls, me being the exception, or during work, or even when he's at a bar, he only smokes here.

I don't know the reason, but maybe he feels like he can actually relax here. Koujaku would never show such a dim expression outside. He's always confidently smiling. That's how he presents himself. He seems like he's usually having fun with women, but I wonder if that itself is unexpectedly exhausting.

Koujaku's hand carries the cigarette to his lips. In the dark, his fingers look extremely long and beautiful. He does hair every day, so he should be skillful with his fingers. They look bony and masculine: it's strange that I find them beautiful.

Koujaku holds Ren, who had Beni on his head. Both of them seem to be in sleep mode.

I'm afraid that they'll fall of the handrail, but I trust Koujaku to hold on to them. I pick the ashtray in my room and open the door to the veranda.

"…Hm?" Koujaku's absent-minded eyes catch me and a loose smile appears on his mouth. "Yo. Finished with the bath?"

"I thought you were in the living room."

"Aah. Felt like having a little of this." Koujaku lightly raises the hand holding a cigarette.

"You really like it here, don't you?" I said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Really? Maybe."

"Even though you can't see anything."

"I guess…but does it really matter if you can see anything or not?"

"? Does it? I don't really get you sometime." I said. Koujaku exhales and laughs unexpectedly. "Here." I hold out the ashtray and he puts the shortened cigarette into it. I lower it next to my feet and lean on the handrail next to him.

"Aaah." As soon as Koujaku sees me next to him, he frowns. "Aoba, not again…"

"Hm?" I looked at him in confusion.

What did I do this time?

"Your hair. I keep saying you have to dry it a little better." Koujaku reaches out towards me. Is he going to touch my hair…?

I flinch back reflectively.

But instead of catching my hair…He grabs my nose.

"Guah!"

"Really, with the line of work I'm in, I can't help but care about your hair."

"Stop it!" When I shake my head to escape, Koujaku smiles happily.

"Your hair's grown a lot. Are you still cutting it on your own every once in a while?"

"A little, yeah." I said looking at him still annoyed that he grabbed my nose. "I don't want to have to see a professional. Doing it myself is enough."

"Well, it's not that bad? Everything seems to be in the right place."

"Really? Kyaa, Koujaku-san complimented me, I'm so totally happy." I sarcastically said in a fan-girl tone.

"Why the sarcastic tone?" Koujaku deadpans.

"An imitation of your fans." I smirk at him.

"Oh, you." Koujaku chuckles.

I won't let anyone snip my hair for a reason. Ever since I was born, there's been a sense of feeling in my hair. That's why cutting my hair with scissors hurts, so I don't do it. Although below the shoulder, the feeling becomes blunt so I can snip there somehow.

Ever since I was a kid, I was teased by saying that my hair has a sense of feeling. Since I could also feel when it was being touched, they would pull on my hair as a joke… It was hell. They bullied me because they thought it was funny. But when they did, Koujaku always saved me.

"You have such a beautiful hair, so you have to take good care of it."

"…I've always thought so, but you say that so often and so easily. That hasn't changed about you from the old days at all."

"I only say it because I mean it. And you used to be so bashfully happy when I complimented you…" Koujaku makes an overly dramatic glance off into the distance, and I throw him another glare.

"That's when I was a kid. I don't remember." I wipe my wet hair and a blunt pain runs all the way down to my shoulders. "Ow…" This pain…Is it still from what happened in Rhyme?

"What's the matter?" Koujaku asks when he saw me twitch in pain.

"No, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Come to think of it, you looked pretty tired a while ago, too."

"Ah…"

"What is it? No need to go putting up a front."

"It's not like that." I said looking off to the side. What should I do? Should I tell Koujaku about Rhyme? A little bit of hesitation pops up. In these kinds of situations, Koujaku has a strangely sharp sense of intuition.

He's already watching me with doubtful eyes.

Even if I try to lie now, he won't buy it…

"Well, about today. I had a strange experience." I try to explain to him "Well, how should I say this? Like I was pulled into Rhyme…"

"Pulled into Rhyme?"

"It happened suddenly. I was on a delivery, and before I knew it I was standing on a Rhyme field."

"You're not talking about a dream, right?" Koujaku asked.

"No."

"So in other words… Wait, is that even possible?"

"I didn't really get it either, but it was close to your territory. That narrow alley there." I said.

"I haven't heard anything like that before…" Koujaku says looking off to the side.

"There were some other strange things too. Usui wasn't there either."

"That's strange. It's responsible for holding Rhyme games, right? That strange device appears with it and all."

"Isn't it? And…" I tell Koujaku about the rabbit head… I also include the fact that he knew my name. After earnestly listening to my story, Koujaku groans.

"What he did to you, was it… Wasn't it like a Drive-By?"

"A Drive-By?" I blinked in confusion.

"I've only hear this from my team mates, and I don't know the details but… there seem to be guys who are able to set up a Rhyme game without Usui." Koujaku tells me "Because their Rhyme games don't have rules or limits, there seem to be cases where the pulled-in opponents are left half dead."

"Then, was my opponent one of those Drive-Byers too?" I said.

"There's the possibility. However…It makes me sick."

"What does?"

"I'm relieved that you managed to escape this time, but what happens if you get pulled in again? Wouldn't that be extremely dangerous?" I could tell by the tone of Koujaku's voice that he is worried about me, but…

"But I haven't even done Rhyme so why… Why did he mistake me for someone else?"

"There's also the possibility that he didn't care who he challenged. Or it might've been someone who held a huge grudge against you."

"No way. I'm not you." I shook my head.

"How cruel. But he knew your name, right?"

"Well… that's right."

"…"

"Koujaku?"

Koujaku keeps silent with a troubled face. After a while, I hear a small sigh.

"…Sorry. I think I'll just go home for today. I remembered I had to do something."

"Oh? Okay, I see."

Koujaku pushes off from the handrail and stands in front me.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll believe you, then. If something happens, tell me right away."

"I know."

"Good." Koujaku smiles at our agreement and gently hands Ren over to me. He then picks up Beni, who is resting on Ren's head, and puts him in his pocket.

"See ya. Good night."

"Yeah."

Koujaku raises his hand in farewell and leaves the room.


	10. Trick

**Chapter 10 Trick**

I shut the door leading to the veranda and return to the room, lower Ren to the bed and lay down next to him. "Rhyme…huh." Did I encounter a Drive-Byer after all? When it happened, Ren appeared in his online mode form. He also fought according to my instructions. "…Something, set. …What was it?" During the Rhyme, my mouth moved on its own like somebody had taken over my body. What was that? But that feeling…I feel like I know it.

I don't know why I think so but, it's like… It resembled a feeling that I have when I invite customers to the store…That feeling when I know what to say to make the other do what I want. Have Drive-Byers always appeared so frequently? Let's do a little research. Although I don't want to get involved too deeply…

 _Beep_

…A message. I pushed the button on my Coil and went to my message board. "The latest Allmate models, huh?" It was a direct message. New Allmates appear one after another. I briefly look over the contents then close the Coil screen. I've always been so attached to things that I never want to give them up, but not everyone else is like that.

…That's right.

I have to check Ren's condition. I'm worried about the damage he took in Rhyme. I get up and reseat myself on the bed, put the blue lump on my knees, and start him up.

"Aoba."

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." Ren says back.

"I'll examine you a bit now."

Because Ren is an old model, restoration would be trouble if full-scale malfunction appeared. He has to be frequently maintained and checked. I hold a long cable starting from the desktop computer and push aside Ren's neck fur to connect the cable to the port. I startup a touch browser with the Coil and the interface that supervises Ren's engine is displayed.

"Hm… Maybe the reaction speed of the reflection's decreased bit." I said to myself looking through the data. I grab a tool box that I'd thrown on the floor, remove the lid, take out a 10cm square screwdriver, and push aside Ren's fur again.

Although Allmates can fundamentally be fixed through the touch browser's control panel, Ren is an old model, and I need to look inside of him too. I take a stock of new chips out of the tool box and use tweezers to replace Ren's old chip with a new one. "This should be enough." I close the lid and control panel, remove the cable and lift Ren into my arms. "How is it? Any place you're not feeling well?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"There is some sense of incongruity. However, it's within the allowable range." Ren says.

"I see." I nodded my head "Well, I only changed the chip. Tell me right away if any malfunction appears."

"Understood."

I stroke Ren's back as he answers me, and I place my forehead to his tiny one. I forget how long it's been since we started to do this, but I make sure to do this every time I do maintenance on Ren. It's like a charm. "Thank you, as always."

"The pleasure is mine." Ren said.

"I'll count on you in the future, too."

"The pleasure is mine."

"…You always answer like that." I said with a laughing tone.

"Is it strange?" Ren askes.

"No, not really. I just think it's a bit funny."

"…"

"? What is it?" I asked noticing his silence.

"I'm grateful to you five million times over, baby."

"…" I looked at him strangely "…What the heck?"

"I tried to change the wording a little, how was it?" Ren says.

"…Pft. Ahahahaha!"

"Aoba?"

"Hahaha, no, I'm sorry. You're better off being how you've always been." I laughed putting our foreheads together one more time and lower Ren to the bed. Ren is always the same. No matter what, he'll be by my side. After that, I place my tools in order and leisurely spend time talking with Ren about everything.

.

.

"Good morning." I greet to Haga-san.

"Good morning." He greeted back with his usual smile.

The next day, when I go to work at Heibon as usual, Haga-san is organizing the stock. I leave my bag behind the counter and put down Ren before going over to Haga-san immediately. I have to properly apologize for yesterday…

"Boss." I started to speak.

"Yes?" Haga-san stops at what he was doing and looks at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry about yesterday's delivery." I apologized.

"Eh? Aah, no no, don't worry about it anymore…" As he says that, his expression clouds. I'm surprised to see him do that. Maybe after I lost the package he was yelled at by the customer…? If so, then it's my fault.

"Um, I'm really sorry. I'd like to apologize to the customer too if possible…"

"Oh, yes. About that." Haga-san pushes up his glasses with a trouble face. "Since yesterday's delivery was done with pre-payment, I wanted to ask if he wanted a refund or a re-delivery, and tried to contact him in various ways. I even tried to contact the control cent, but it was completely useless."

"Useless?"

"Yes. I couldn't contact him at all. Since the sender and recipient were the same I tried checking the address, but a person with a completely different name lived there… And he said he didn't remember ordering any goods."

"In other words, was it a prank?" I said once I process what he had told me.

"It is very likely. But I don't know why anyone would want to do such a thing."

Maybe…

Even if I suggest it's a prank, it was already paid, and it would only be a loss for the other party. Why would anyone do something like that? I tilt my head together with Haga-san.

"It's fine as is…but it still doesn't feel right."

"Yeah…" I mumbled. More importantly, I… was pulled into Rhyme during that delivery. Suspicion drifts through the air, and it suddenly becomes time to open shop.

"Oops, have to get to work." Haga-san hurries out of the shop. I feel somewhat unpleasant… and no matter how hard I think about it I don't understand it, so I'll have to give up for now.

"All right. I have some work to do too." I decide to change my mood and return to the counter.

The morning passes with no incidents in particular, and after finishing lunch break, the afternoon shift starts. Since Haga-san went out, I'm the only one in the shop.

"Yes….Yes. Well then, we look forward to hearing from you again." After finishing an incoming call from a customer, I take a breather. Since he reacted to my voice with the usual pattern, I was able to sell just as many things. It seemed like he was one of those who had called before, and he was reluctant to hang up the phone, so it was a little troublesome.

While I feel disgusted by the excited voice that still lingers in my ears, the doorbell rings. Oh, a customer? I take my elbow off the counter and straighten myself up.

"Hiya, Aoba."

"Aoba, we came to plaaaaaaay."

"Hmph."

"…It's you guys." I thought it was a customer, but the only ones that come in are the evil brat siblings. I let out an exaggerated sigh, rest my elbow on the counter again and give the kids a sharp glare. Whenever they come in, it always spells bad news. "You just came to do stupid stuff again. Go home already."

"Aoba, you're annoying." Kio says.

"Annnoyiiiiing." Nao says along.

"You just stay quiet now, all right?"

"…" Those brats…

The brats find Bonjin-kun and immediately start chasing him.

"Ah, there it is!" Mio points out.

"Wait up, wait uup!" Nao yells.

"Catch it!" The three brats ran towards Bonjin-kun.

"C-Cleaning!" The confused Bonjin-kun quickly moves to escape. Bonjin-kun is quite clever for an Allmate, so he can move unexpectedly fast and his evasion ability is also high. It's not so easy to catch him. But that' probably what keeps the brats chasing after him, anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't run!" I yelled at the brats, but of course they ignore me.

"Ah, come on-!" Kio says in frustration.

"Wait!"

"Catch it already!" Mio says in a demanding tone.

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooonn!"

"C-Cleaning! Cleaninining!"

Ah, the shelf is wobbling now…

That cardboard looks like it's about to fall…

"…" It should be fine to just stop this by force. …I thought I could, but I'm one step too late. "Aaahhh!"

"No waaaay! Something brooooke!" Mio yells.

"It broke!" Nao said.

"Don't you 'it broke!' me!" I snapped "You brats!"

"Waaah! Aoba got angry!" Kio said.

"Angryyy!"

"I hate quick-tempered women!" Mio says, as the three took off running around the shop as I went after them.

"Shut up! …You! Hey! You too!" I catch the trio by their necks, drag them to the door, and throw them out.

"Uwah!"

"Ouch!"

"How cruel! You're awful!"

"Shut up, shut uuup! When you make an adult angry, it can get scaaaary." I put my hands on my hips and make an 'intimidating teacher' pose while glaring at the brats. "Geez, you're always causing trouble. Try reflecting a little. And go home already."

"So annoying! Shut up, stupid!" Kio said.

"Stupid Aoba!" Nao agreed.

"You're so lame, you old hag!"

"…" I can feel my temper rising by every second, but I restrain myself from hitting them. "…You little…" But that's very hard to do when these three are involved "…Just listen to me alreadyyyyy!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The instant I finally snap and yell at them, the brats make a break for it.

Ah, damn it.

Even I don't think I'm all that popular, but…If those kids just had the capacity for even a tiny bit of cute in them…And now I have to clean the mess they left…

Sheesh…

…Hm? What?

I thought I heard something just now…

"Whoooa!?"

S-Something just fell all of the sudden!


	11. SuddenlyIt all becameClear

**Chapter 11 Suddenly...It all became...Clear...**

…What fell from the sky was apparently a person.

But…

A human… from the sky?

From the physique, it appears to be a man. I can't see his face because his head is facing the other way.

Is he…

He isn't dead, right…?

"U-uuun…"

"!"

The man moans and stands up.

He's alive… I'm relieved, but soon I find myself frozen in place again.

…He doesn't have a face? No, that's not it. He's wearing a gas mask.

"…Ah, that surprised me." The man scratches his hair and looks around frantically. He seems to be fine, but…Isn't he injured or anything? And why is he wearing a mask? Falling down from above is really weird, and no matter how you look at him he seems obviously suspicious. As I stand petrified, the gas mask guy turns and faces towards me.

"…" I reflexively stop blinking and breathing.

Don't come over here…

Please ignore me and go somewhere else…

…But wishing that was futile, and the gas mask guy briskly approaches me.

"Master, I'm okay."

"…Huh?"

Master?

"I heard Master's voice, so I came."

…What's this guy talking about?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, um…I think you're mistaking me for someone else." I said.

"Mistaking you for someone else?"

"I'm not anyone's Master." I try to say.

"No, Master is Master."

"No, you're wrong. I don't even know you." I said.

"That's not true. I'm Clear, the one who carried you here yesterday." He said.

Wait…what?

"You carried me yesterday?" Yesterday, now that you mention it… After being in Rhyme, I woke up lying here for some reason. "Wait… Were you the one who pulled me into Rhyme?" That rabbit head had his face covered, and I felt like his clothes were similar too.

"No, that was not me. But I thought that Master was Master and I carried you here." He said.

….

…His story doesn't quite make sense.

"I heard Master's voice yesterday." Clear continue to speak "Destruction and death."

"…What?" I've heard that somewhere… "Why do you know those words…Guh!?" Suddenly the gas mask guy takes hold of both of my cheeks and pulls them right and left. "Ow ow! Thah hurs!"

"Master seems different from yesterday. It's hard to explain what, but if I had to say something, I remember your face and voice being scruffier." While pinching my cheeks, the gas mask guy keeps turning my head.

Who is this guy!?

"Ih hurss! Leggo!"

"Okay."

The gas mask guy quickly releases his hands. Damn, that hurt…What's up with this guy!? He pinched my cheeks without holding back, and now it stings. While I rub my cheeks with watery eyes, the gas mask guy tilts his head.

"I'll ask again, but you really are Master, right?"

"I already told you, I'm not!"

"I don't think that's the case."

"…" I stand silently irritated and take a deep breath in order to calm myself.

Calm down… If you let him get to you, it's just what he wants. If this guy really is the rabbit head from yesterday, I have to catch him and question him.

He seems like an idiot now, but if he gets angry won't his true nature come out?

I can't do it in Rhyme, but if this becomes a fight in the real world, I'll manage somehow. I'll just try irritating him a little…

"…Hey!" As soon as I finish my yell, I throw a kick at the man's behind.

"Ahhh!" The gas mask guy leans back and holds his buttocks with both hands. "Please, Master… Stop it!"

"…Wha?"

The gas mask guy sinks to the floor.

"Please stop, Master… I can't… break any more than this."

"…"

…Yeah.

This guy isn't him.

Definitely not him.

I'll just quickly finish up here and return to work. "Anyway I'm not your Master. I have work to do so I'm going back. Bye."

"What should I do?"

"Go home!"

"Understood" The gas mask guy nods obediently and digs through his pocket with his right hand. What he takes out is…

…Oh! A vinyl umbrella.

"What are you going to do with that umbrella you pulled out?" I asked.

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Um, that thing you're holding, that's an umbrella, right?" I pointed to the umbrella in his hand.

"Yes, it is. What about it?"

"It's not raining now or anything. Why did you take it out?"

"Rain… Ah! It's true that when water drops fall from the sky on rainy days, if you take an umbrella with you, you won't get wet! I think I'll try that next time. Thank you very much."

"…"

What…?

"Well then, I'll be going." Even though it still isn't raining, he opens the umbrella, turns around, and leaves.

"…What just happened?" I stare at the man's back in utter amazement. "…I'll just go back in." For some reason…I have the feeling I've been made fun of by a tanuki or a fox or something.

I didn't see anything.

…Yeah, not a thing.

I make up my mind and return to the shop.

When I return inside, I find Bonjin-kun completely out of it.

"Cleaning…cleaning…?"

…That's right.

That gas mask guy made me completely forget. The shop is still in a crazy mess because of those brats…

"Aah…"

First the kids, then the gas mask guy… Today's just one of those days. Suddenly feeling tired, I slowly begin to put away the items that lay scattered around back in order.

After work finishes for the day, I leave the store with deliveries to Mizuki. The order came from Mizuki's shop, so I thought about meeting him on the way home. When you go a bit north from Heibon, there's Mizuki's shop, 'Black Needle'. It was originally a studio tattoo parlor, but since then the waiting room was turned into a bar and the parlor became a hangout spot. Even outside of Rib team members and their tag arts, tattoos have become popular, especially is casual fashion, so Mizuki's shop was doing pretty well. Of course, since Mizuki is a tattooist, he's asked if he could tattoo me. I'm not interested so I won't do it.

I walk into the darkening town and arrive near Black Needle. This area is Dry Juice's territory. I notice some of the members walking around. When I was with Mizuki I became acquainted with the members too, so they won't bother me when I walk through their territory.

"Aah, Aoba-san."

"Hey, long time no see."

"Business with Mizuki-san?"

"Our shop got an order. I came to deliver it."

"Mizuki-san's at our hangout."

"Got it. I'll try going there then."

The hangout isn't far from here.

I decide to head over there.

The Dry Juice hangout is an area that branches out into several alleys. Because of the large number of people, their hangout area is spread pretty far. While members hung out in each alley, Mizuki would always be standing in one place. In front of stairs where their huge tag art is drawn, Mizuki stands talking with other members. When he notices me, Mizuki beckons me to come closer with his hand.

"Nice to see you again! Heibon's delivery service here." I said with a cheerful voice and a smile.

"Oh, the things I asked for? Thanks." Mizuki said. I pass him the bag and send the receipt with my Coil. I receive a confirmation reply from Mizuki, and with that the delivery is done. "Thanks for doing this. Your shop even has minor parts for stuff, so it's worth it to rely on you."

"I'll tell that to the boss." I said.

"Are you going home after this?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah."

"Good job. I'm going back to my shop now, come and have a drink." Mizuki offers.

"Well, if you insist."

Mizuki begins to walk away from the wall. I follow after him. The surrounding members greet Mizuki as he passes them. Among them are guys who bow as low as 90 degrees, and Mizuki gives them wry smiles.

Black Needle is a dark building with a small sign placed where it won't attract attention. When the door is opened and we head inside, I'm greeted by a music playing at a nice tempo. The bar that served as a waiting room was larger than one would imagine just form seeing the size of the shop. In the dim lighting, several people sit sunken into a sofa, reading a magazine or talking in whispers. Reception on the left side, bar counter on the right, and the door leads to the back room where tattoos were done.

Mizuki talks with a young part-timer at the reception desk. In the meantime, I look around at the state of the shop. "Not as many customers today." When I casually ask this to Mizuki after he finishes talking with the part timer, his expression turns bitter.

"That's right…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, you know. We talked about it yesterday, remember? The mysterious disappearances." Mizuki said.

"Yeah." I nodded my head remembering the conversation we had.

"I think the decrease in customers is also due to that."

"What? Like everyone's scared and stopped going outside?" I questioned.

"I think the influence isn't quite that strong yet, but…Overall, it's growing, or at least it feels like it." Mizuki says.

"I see."

"After that, we got some information again. But I can't tell the truth from the lies at all." With a serious expression Mizuki urges me to lend an ear. I bring my face closer to him. "They're saying it really was Morphine abducting the teams."

"That's not possible. Morphine is…" I began to speak but Mizuki cuts me off with his still serious expression.

"There are apparently some guys who have seen Morphine."

"Isn't that some random remark of some idiot who wants attention? You believe that?"

"That's why I said I don't know if it's true or not. I only heard it from some people. Anyway, now all Rib teams are growing uneasy with the fear of a surprise attack. But," Mizuki then raises the edges of his mouth defiantly. "Morphine or whatever it is, it doesn't concern our team. They won't be a threat."

"Right?" While I return the smile, I remember a fain anxiety. I feel like Mizuki's been putting a little too much effort into Rib recently. I hope he doesn't collapse or anything…

"Oh right, let's drink something. Let's go over there."

When I walk towards the bar with Mizuki, a tattoo design displayed by the reception desk catches my eyes. It's carefully put in a frame. "Was this here before?" I asked.

"Oh, that." Mizuki said looking at the tattoo displayed "No, I got that from a tattooist I respect. Cool, isn't it? He's a famous person said to have God's skills but he doesn't have a shop. If he doesn't personally know you, he won't tattoo you."

"So he refuses strangers?" I said.

"That's right. A little while ago he came to this shop by chance, and I got it then. He really was a person with an unusual aura after all." Mizuki seems to be extremely happy. He really likes that picture.


	12. Granny!

**Chapter 12 Granny!**

Mizuki seems to be extremely happy. He really likes that picture.

"If he's that amazing, I'd like to see him once, too." I said.

"But I thought you didn't want a tattoo, right?" Mizuki pointed out.

"Yeah."

"In that case, no way." He said.

"Huuh?" I let out a surprise yell looking at him in confusion.

"If you want to know why, it'd cost you 1 million yen."

"Expensive!" I shouted "That's some serious overcharging."

"Ahaha."

As we joke and laugh, the ringtone of my Coil sounds. "…Hm?" It was a call from Delivery Works. "Hello?"

 _"Ah, thank goodness it went through! Aoba-chan!?"_

"Yes?"

 _"It's me, me! Yoshie!"_

"What's the matter?"

 _"Oh my, it's serious! Very serious! Please listen to me and don't panic, okay?"_

"…Okay." I responded very confused.

 _"Tae-san has…!"_

"-! Granny!?"

.

.

Granny had fallen down.

After I hang up the phone call from Yoshie-san, I explain the situation to Mizuki and hurry out to Delivery Works. She fell down on her way to a patient's house where she was going to deliver some medicine that she had prescribed. She was then taken to the Delivery Works which happened to be nearby.

Anyway… I ran at full speed. My heart felt like it was about to explode and I had no breath left. My whole body is tense, my fingers and toes tingling. Granny's collapsed from overwork before. It was because of…me. It was because I made her worry all the time. I honestly regret what happened back then. When I think of actually losing Granny, I get so scared it makes me tremble. I don't want to think about it ever again.

Never again.

"…Guh…!"

I-I have to get to Granny quickly…!

Granny…!

.

.

"You people are just exaggerating things."

…That's the first thing I hear. When I rush into Delivery Works, I see Granny leaning back in a chair. After seeing that… I almost collapse on the spot. Granny had certainly fallen down. It turns out she can't move at all… In other words, she dislocated her hip. Apparently Yoshie-san who made the call had seen Granny in pain and was frightened to death. As soon as I enter the shop, she apologizes earnestly with an 'I'm so sorryyy'.

Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed, but… I'm also glad it's nothing serious. What a relief…

That said, Granny can't walk so I have to carry her home.

"Really, you people are just exaggerating things."

"…" Granny complains about the same thing as earlier while on my back. I walk home slowly to avoid moving her too much. "It can't be helped. Everyone's worried about you, Granny. I am too."

"I'm still healthy enough." Granny argued.

"I know that, but still."

Behind us, Ren follows, tapping along with his small legs.

"When I can't move a little you treat me like I'm going to die right away." Granny kicked me in the leg.

"Owowow. Don't kick me. Anyway, let's go to the hospital tomorrow? Okay?" Since Granny is quite rowdy for her age, I'm afraid I might drop her.

And…

She was light.

I never really thought too much about it, but was she always this small? This is the first time I'd ever carried her on my back.

"Thinking back, you used to be the one to carry me around." I spoke nostalgically.

"Hm?"

"I was just talking about the past."

"…Hmph. Because you always went off on your own." Granny said.

"On my own?"

"Yes. I would look away for a moment, and before I knew it you'd be gone."

"Is that so? I can't remember at all." I said.

"I'd get lonely."

"Lonely? Why?" I asked.

"Because you only started to go off on your own once your parents were gone." Granny told me.

"Ah…"

I see.

My memory of my parents is hazy. But I do remember the times when Granny carried me on her back. It was warm and smelled like her. I would always calm down.

"Well, that was when you were small, so I won't blame you. But now you're all grown up and stupid."

Ouch.

"That's just how it is." I said with a strain smile "At this age it's normal to act differently than you did as a kid."

"Nobody said anything about that." She said.

"Granny, could you carry me on your back like the old days? A challenge, seeing as we're both healthy enough?" I question her seriously.

"Don't spout nonsense. Are you trying to kill me?" Granny snaps at me.

"I'm just joking." I chuckled lightly.

"Hmph."

"…Granny." I began to speak after a short silence.

"What is it?"

"You're light."

"Shut your hole!"

"Ow!"

I'm slapped hard on the side of my head. But for some reason I being to feel happy and smile to myself. I'm so relieved that Granny's safe. When I think that someday this noisiness will be gone, I feel lonely. I walk silently down the darkening road, feeling Granny's warmth on my back.

The next morning I carried Granny on my back again and took her to the neighboring hospital. I thought I'd take the day off from my part-time job just in case, and called Haga-san. Even though it was called a hospital, this is the Old Resident District, so it meant the facilities were old and small, there were few doctors, and it was always crowded. It was wearing down here and there, and it couldn't be complimented on how sanitary it was, either. But all the people in the hospital were kind.

They knew Granny from earlier and when I called, they said we could come immediately. Granny hated going to the hospital and always said she could take care of herself, but today she obediently underwent the medical examination. Perhaps she had been enduring the pain out of pride. They said her hip wasn't that bad and it could be treated at home, so I carried Granny home after the examination. When I laid Granny on a futon and sighed, she said she'd only be sleeping so I should go to my job already.

I was still worried, but once Granny begins speaking, she won't listen to anything. When I talked with Haga-san on the phone, and he said it was okay if I could come as soon as I could for now, and I decided to go to the shop.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

I feel uneasy as I go into the shop, and eventually I receive a message. It's from Koujaku.

 ** _Koujaku_**

 ** _(No Subject)_**

 ** _I saw Mizuki, but something seemed strange. When I talked to him, he kept spacing out and wouldn't react. I think you'd better off listening instead of me. If you have time, contact him. I'll come talk about the details later._**

"Mizuki…" Something must be strange if Koujaku even sent me a message about it. Maybe he really is overdoing it… I leave the counter, walk towards the toilet, and call Mizuki. "…Hello? Mizuki?"

 _"…Aoba, huh? What's the matter?"_

Good, he answered the phone. I feel a little relieved.

"Ah, nothing. I don't really have anything important to say, I just wanted to talk."

 _"What, we just saw each other yesterday. You're a weird girl."_

"Nn… Naah. I was just wondering if you're okay." I asked ignoring his last comment.

 _"Course I am. Why?"_

"Because when we met yesterday, I thought you didn't seem so hot. Just a little, though."

 _"So you called because you were worried. Thanks. But I'm okay."_

"Really?"

 _"Yeah."_

"Alright. Well then, let's talk some more another time."

 _"Right. Bye then."_ Mizuki said hanging up.

"…" After the call, I sigh and head back to the counter. There was no life in Mizuki's voice after all. He said he was okay, so I didn't listen too deeply, but…

On top of Granny falling down yesterday, my worries just keep growing. I hope they're just imaginary fears…

I spend the rest of the afternoon worrying about Mizuki and Granny, unable to concentrate on work. When I come back home after my part-time job, I restlessly try to open the lock on the front door.

I wonder if Granny behaved herself?

…However, I stop my hand halfway.

Something's strange.

"Huh?" When I insert the key, something feels different.

…Don't tell me.

"…It's open." The door isn't locked. Did I go out without locking it again…? "This is bad, Granny's inside… What do I do if something happened?" The bonds between the people in the community are strong, but security isn't tight, and it wasn't uncommon to hear of thieves.

I feel sick of my own forgetfulness and I enter the house, listening carefully.

…There doesn't seem to be any sign of people.

I take off my shoes and enter the corridor before heading straight to Granny's room. I open the door quietly and peep inside to find Granny sleeping buried in the futon.

Looks like nothing happened…

I heave a sigh of relief and return to the corridor.

"…Hm?"

I stop going up the stairs.

Something…felt strange.

It's quiet in the house because Granny was sleeping, and there's nothing particularly strange.

Is it my imagination?

I twist my neck as I walk up the stairs and open the door to my room.

…Inside, I realize that it wasn't just my imagination.

"Wha-what's all this…?" Not that it's anything to brag about, but my room was never particularly clean. There were books and magazines piled up on the floor, and there were also many things I just left there because cleaning them up would be a pain.

But… I don't remember it being this dirty.

The room is a complete mess, almost like a storm blew its way through it. There are no places left to stand. Everything has been pulled out, and even the table was turned over. And in the middle of it all sits something that I would've never wanted to see.

…A person is sitting in front of the computer monitor. Just boldly sitting there. I can only think of one thing this person might be. It's just like what I was thinking of earlier.

"Thief!" I yelled glaring daggers at the person "What are you doing in someone else's room!?"

The person in front of the computer looks up slowly as if he only just realizes my presence. He's completely unfamiliar face and I've never seen him before in my life. He seems to be about the same age as me.

"Welcome back."


	13. Break in party

**NOTE: A poll has been posted on my profile, so stop by and cast your votes on which character you guys want to read next after Noiz's route. The poll will close when I'm done with his route. SO PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Break in party**

"Wha…!? Who are you? Why are you in my room…?" I demanded.

"By the way-" He ignores me as I tremble with anger and taps on the keyboard with his middle finger.

"Hey! I didn't say you could touch that!"

"I don't understand the data inside of here at all. What's this even supposed to be?" He says still ignoring my pervious outburst "Even the Allmate remodeling program here is complicated. Who the hell are you?"

"Like hell I'd tell you! Just get out!"

"…" The man laughs through his nose as if he's looking down on me and stands up. "Hey, you. Don't you know who I am?"

"Wha?" I looked at him confused. Know him? I never even seen him before.

"I think you do know, though."

"…I don't know you at all. You've got the wrong person."

"…" The man looks into my eyes and opens his mouth slowly. "This time, it is such an honor. So let's have a fun game, shall we?"

"…!?"

…I've heard that somewhere before.

What? Where was it?

I've got a very unpleasant feeling…

"Still don't know?" The man takes something out of his pants pocket. It's something full of rabbit heads…a key chain.

"…!" This guy…

Satisfied with my reaction, the man drops the key chain and looks at me. "It was a pretty entertaining setup, wasn't it? Misdirected home delivery and all."

"! Were you the Drive-Byer back then? And the home delivery…" I said once everything begins to click. "Were you the one that ordered from us?"

"Yeah. When I investigated various things I found out you worked there, so I thought I'd have you come to me." He said "I paid in advance, so there's no problems for the shop, right?"

"…That's not the issue." I recall how completely at a loss Haga-san was, and the anger wells up.

"By the way. It was like that before too, but… When we did Rhyme, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm asking how you beat me."

"…Beat you?" During that Drive-By thing, did I beat this guy? I can't remember…

"Are you deaf? Say something."

"No. …I don't remember." I said looking down to the ground.

"What?"

"I can't remember a thing about what happened during Rhyme…"

"…" The man frowns a little, but immediately forms a straight face again. "So that's how you try to get out of it."

"…Guh!" Suddenly, he grabs me by my coat collar and presses me against the wall. This guy's stronger than he looks…!

"Then I'll have to use force. It seems to be the most effective way for you."

"…Gh, let me go!"

"You really don't remember?"

"I don't remember!"

"…" The man stares into my eyes intently as if he's trying to find something. "Fight me in Rhyme one more time."

"Wha? I don't know how to do Rhyme,…ugh." I'm pressed against the wall with even more force.

"Still going to say that?" He said "Then I'll destroy what's important to you."

"!"

"I know what's important to you. I know all about it." The man's eyes look at the computer, suggesting something.

What this guy's talking about is probably…Ren.

He's threatening me. If I don't accept, he's really gonna do it.

A dangerous atmosphere fills the room.

But even now I don't feel like fighting him in Rhyme. And I'm beginning to get angry at his ridiculous behavior. "…Give me a break!" I raise my knee to kick the man. But because of my awkward position, the attack fails and he guards it with one hand. "…Ugh!" He pulls the leg he caught, and I fall down sliding along the wall I was pressed against. "Ouch!" While I endure the pain that hit straight to my back, the man sits on my stomach. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Shut up." With an indifferent expression, the man holds my arm and suddenly twists it.

"Owow ow ow ow!"

"You can still do Rhyme with only one hand."

"Geh!"

This guy…!

"If you don't want a broken arm, fight me."

My arm creaks, bent backwards and twisted at the joint. I absolutely…do not want to do Rhyme. I don't want to make any trouble for Ren, either. What should I do…?

I hear a heavy sound from somewhere. But I can't afford to think about what it is. "That hurts..!" A strong pain runs through my arm and I grit my teeth.

"…?"

"Please separate from Master."

"!"

Suddenly I hear the voice of a different person. I turn to look and…I'm very startled. "You…"

"Hello, Master."

I'm not sure when he came in, but next to the man stands the gas mask-wearing guy I'd met in front of Heibon.

"…" The man in green stands cautious with his whole body like a hedgehog, and moves to put some distance between him and the gas mask guy. I rub my aching arm when I'm released, then straighten myself. "You…When'd you come in?"

"Just now, through that door over there. Master, is this a friend of yours?"

"No… Hm? But that door…" When I look at the veranda…I see the door wide open. No, the lock's been cut off completely… "You…what have you done?"

"The door was closed, so I open it." The gas mask guy said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and that just anger me.

"That's not what I meant…."

"Master?" The man in green said after watching our conversation.

"Yes. Master is my Master."

"…Are you kidding me?" The man scowls at the other man and I with a fierce expression. Even though he's looking at me like that, I have no idea what's happening at all. I mean, everything's getting confusing, and…

"Anyway, please don't bully Master, I won't allow it."

"…" I just gave the gas mask man a deadpan stare.

"That's ridiculous."

…Don't tell me he's actually getting really angry?

The man in green turns his body towards the gas mask guy. I can feel his bloodlust even as he faces the other way.

"Hey…"

…I have to stop them. If my room gets any more messed up, I'll be in trouble…!

"Aoba!"

"Eh!?" Suddenly the door opens and Koujaku flies in.

"Are you okay!?"

"Koujaku…!? Why are you-"

"I sent you a message saying I'd come to talk about Mizuki, didn't I? Then I saw some weirdo in a gas mask going in through the veranda." Koujaku said. "So I came in a hurry… Seems that someone else besides gas mask guy is here too." Koujaku fixes his eyes on the gas mask man and the man in green.

"The way I'm seeing it, you're the ones who're in the way." The man in green said.

"So you're not that guy's friend?"

"Don't lump me with him."

"We certainly have not yet put each other in a category called friends." The gas mask guy said.

"Anyway, you guys better leave right now. Or else I'll throw you out." Koujaku threaten them.

"How?" The man in green said.

"I guess I wouldn't have any other choice but to use brute force."

"I'd like to see you try." The man raises the edges of his mouth to provoke Koujaku. "You're shouldering some big stuff, are you actually so weak to need to do something like that?"

"…" Normally he would never be provoked by something like this, but is he actually… Koujaku puts both hands together and cracks his knuckles in front of me. Aah…It's useless to try and stop him. "I'll shut that bratty mouth of yours up right now!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" As soon as I say that, Koujaku takes a long stride towards the man. The distance between the two becomes smaller and he tries to catch him.

"…Huh!" The man dodges quickly, drops down low, and tries to hit Koujaku. Just before the man's fist can graze his cheek, Koujaku avoids it.

…Hey, I shouldn't be just sitting around and watching!

"Stop it! This is my room!"

"Both of them are strong, aren't they?"

"Now's not the time to say something so carefree!" I snapped at the gas mask man, who stood beside me watching the fight. Aside from with this man, Koujaku usually had lots of patience, he must have a short-temper switch for some situations…! And if the switch is turned on, he won't listen to anyone else.

As the two of them brawl on the floor, the magazines and trash can also on the floor are kicked, steeped on and crushed.

Aaaaaaah…

The other stuff is fine, but please don't go near the computer…

"Can you both just freakin' stop…!?"

The sound of the two of them rampaging almost covers my shout, but I can hear pounding footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room.

"You brats are too noisy! Give me a break!" The door opens violently and Granny's angry voice echoes throughout the room. Koujaku, the man in green, gas mask guy and I all stop moving and turn to look at Granny as if we were little chicks. "You youngsters…" A very visible blood vessel appears on her forehead, and she looks at us with eyes burning with anger. "Everyone, downstairs! Right now!"


	14. Everyone! Downstairs! Right now!

**Chapter 14 Everyone! Downstairs! Right now!**

"…"

"…"

"Ow…" Following Granny's orders, we headed downstairs and sat silently at the table.

My head hurts…Granny hit me.

Of course, everyone else got the same treatment. Every one of us was at fault, so as a result we were all hit-and now there are large bumps on our heads.

When I saw Granny going over to hit the man in green earlier, I was afraid he would fight back, but even though he was in an openly bad mood he didn't really say anything. I wonder why? Because his opponent was a delicate old person? Or maybe it was something completely different…

When Granny asked me how all of this happened in the first place, I confesses to forgetting to lock the front door again. Then I was also given a bump on the head. I'll make sure to never forget to lock the front door again…

"I never thought I'd be hit too!" That reminds me, this gas mask guy said his name was Clear when I met him before. He has the same suspicious presence as the man in green…

"Aoba, come over here for a minute!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Granny calls me into the kitchen and I stand up from my chair while rubbing the bump. Earlier, I heard the sound of something being fried and a sweet smell filled the air. Now, when I look at Granny's hands, I see doughnuts piled in a basket covered with kitchen paper. So she really was cooking things for us.

"Bring that. Everyone's fine with tea, right?"

"Yes, yes. Oh, by the way, Granny."

"What?"

"Is it okay for you to be up already? How's your hip?"

"Can't you tell by looking? Stop babbling on and go already." Granny drives me off and I return to the table with the doughnuts. Then, I fill everyone's teacups and return to my own seat. After a while, Granny comes to sit down too. "When people are full, their anger will naturally subside. Eat already."

"So these are for us? I could tell what you were making by the smell. Your doughnuts are exceptional, Tae-san." Koujaku said with his usual smile.

"Just hurry up and eat."

Koujaku, who knows the smell of Granny's doughnuts well, immediately reaches out to the basket. The man in green and the gas mask guy keep staring at the doughnuts as if they're completely alien objects.

"If you're going to eat then eat, if not, then don't."

The gas mask guy can't eat if he doesn't remove the mask, and the man in green doesn't even seem to want to eat in the first place. I didn't think he would, but surprisingly enough he picks up a doughnut. He still looks grumpy but he starts to nibble at his doughnut.

"They're sweet."

"That's a given. It's that kind of food."

"But it's still sweet."

"You don't have to force yourself to eat it."

"…"

Granny snorts, displeased. The man continues gnawing at his doughnut. It's completely impossible to read what this guy is thinking. I then look at the gas mask guy… to Clear, and it looks like he hasn't moved at all.

"You're not going to eat? Granny's doughnuts are delicious." I told him with a smile.

"I'll eat."

"Then I guess you'd better hurry?"

"Yes, I'll eat."

Clear keeps still. If he can't eat it he doesn't take of his mask, will he still take one?

Expecting something to happen, I continue to stare at Clear while lightly sipping my tea. "…Huh?" I realize a doughnut from Clear's side of the basket is now gone. And…I think his mask is moving up and down. "You…Did you just eat one?"

"Yes, I did. They're delicious."

"…Maybe it's a super power."

Did he eat it while wearing his gas mask?

How?

…Well, let's not go there.

I grab a doughnut and start eating too. Granny's doughnuts are good even when cooled down, but when they're freshly made, a special, gentle sweetness will flow through your mouth when you take a bite.

As I taste my doughnut, Koujaku, who's already finished eating, stands up. He turns around before going into the hallway and beckons me to come over.

Me?

When I pointed to myself, Koujaku nods several times.

What is it?

I lower my half-eaten doughnut and stand up to go into the hallway with Koujaku.

"…Phew. Everything got really confusing all of a sudden." I guess he wanted to escape the strange atmosphere in the living room. He lets out a sigh, maybe because he only feels comfortable away from everyone else.

"Yeah, that's for sure…" I sigh.

"Anyway, about Mizuki. Did you contact or meet with him at all?"

"Yeah, I called him. He said he was fine, but… I felt like he wasn't as energetic as before."

"Really…?"

"Did something happen to Mizuki?"

"Well, I told you that Mizuki was acting strange, didn't I? Around then, members of my team and members of Dry Juice had some trouble." Koujaku begin to explain things "Mizuki was also there. Hasn't he always tried to negotiate these things out before? For some reason, he seemed kind of absentminded and kept spacing out, and he just watched the fight without trying to stop it. In the end I had to stop it instead. I thought Mizuki looked strange, and asked if he was all right. When I did, he gave me this 'Leave me alone!' glare."

"Mizuki did?" I said astonished. That's almost hard to believe.

Koujaku nodded his head "Yeah. He didn't look like his usual self, seemed like he was brooding over something."

"…" I looked over to the side with my hand under my chin deep in thought, thinking over what Koujaku told me.

"Aoba, can't you remember anything? Has he been having any trouble recently?"

"…Earlier, when I was at Mizuki's shop, we did talk about the mysterious disappearances." I said.

"Ah. The rumors about entire Rib teams disappearing, right." Koujaku said recognizing the rumor.

"I think he was really worried about that."

"I've definitely heard that there are teams that have disappeared, but…"

"Morphine! Morphine!"

"!"

"Ah!?"

Both Koujaku and I are surprised when we suddenly hear a high pitched voice. Something right behind my back falls on the floor.

"That thing… it's his!" What rolls on the floor in one of the cubs that rabbit headed man had attached to his waist. Was it in the hood of my jacket…!? The cube hops back towards the living room. "That guy…!"

"…!" Koujaku chases after the cube into the living room. "Hey, you little shit. You were eavesdropping just now, weren't you?"

"It's not like it was something worth going to the trouble of asking about."

"Bastard…"

"Like the mysterious disappearances. Rib's not trendy anymore these days, so doesn't it feel like they're just holding some exciting event?" The man in green said.

"What'd you say?" Koujaku's voice shows clear anger. "Hey, it's not a joking matter. There really are teams that haven't returned."

"I dunno. Doesn't it only mean it's better to stop doing Rib if you're scared?"

"You bastard…" Koujaku becomes angry and the man looks back at him even more coldly. "You, what's your name?"

"It's good manners to give your own name first."

"An asshole like you probably doesn't even have any manners, why should I have to?"

"Then don't ask." The man in green response back coldly.

"Wait a minute. This doesn't need to get ugly. He's Koujaku. And you?" I quickly speak hoping I could stop another fight that is about to come.

"…Noiz." He said.

"No one likes little shits like you." Koujaku said.

"I don't really care if you like me or not."

"Son of a bitch…"

"That's enough." Granny, who'd remained silent until now, suddenly cuts off all hostility between the two with a single sentence. "If you're going to fight, do it elsewhere. You're so noisy I can't stand it."

"…Sorry, Tae-san."

"…"

Glancing at the apologizing Koujaku, Noiz stand up in silence.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." As soon as he mutters that he leaves the living room.

"And the rest of you, if you've finished eating, go back home."

Clear rises to Granny's voice and bows. "It was delicious. Well then, Master, goodbye."

"Ah, wait a sec." Clear exits the living room into the hallway as I chase after him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Whether we meet again or not…If there's a second time, come in normally." I told him, already thinking about how much it's going to cost me to get an new lock…maybe I have some tools somewhere in my room it fix it instead.

"Normally?"

"Don't fall from the sky or come in through the veranda, normally people come in through the front door."

"Why can't I come from the sky or the veranda?"

You're kidding me right?

"It's just weird, okay? And startling. It's bad for the heart."

"Bad for the heart…" Clear mutter then nodded his head "I see. I understand." Clear raises his hand with a 'Yes!', and then puts it to his chest. "It's about the heart here, right?"

"Ah… Well yeah, but…"

"When I'm with Master, I learn a lot. Thank you very much."

"…Really."

"Until next time."

"Yeah…"

Bowing once again, Clear leaves from the entryway.

"What's up with that gas mask guy…"Koujaku returns to the hallway from the living room, muttering about Clear.

"I don't know…"I mutter.

"He's not someone you know?"

"Someone I know, well… I don't think so. I don't really know him."

"Hey, hey, keep it together." Koujaku looks amazed. But unexpectedly, he rubs his neck with one hand as if he's embarrassed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just kind of snapped. It would be nice if you could tell Tae-san too."

"You apologized earlier, I think it's fine." I told him.

"And I'm sorry for going nuts like that in your room…"

"Ah, well, it's over already. It's been a while since I've seen you so angry, though."

"I'm not good with guys like that who don't know how to compromise." Koujaku sighs with defeated expression. "I remembered it just now, but… isn't he in a Rhyme team?"

"Rhyme team?"

"Yeah. I think it was named 'Ruff Rabbit'. Before, when our team and members of another team had a fight, I remember seeing him there. He seemed to know I was doing Rib too, so I guess I'm right. The more I think about it, the worse it makes me feel."

"So Rhyme has teams too. I didn't know that." I said.

"I think they only started forming teams recently. They're probably doing it to gather information more easily. It just bothers me."

In Rib there are lots of guys who think that being teammate's equals being family, but Rhyme might be different in the aspect. Dry and efficient. Just by looking at Noiz it's clear enough.

"Well, putting that guy aside, I'll make it so I can help out Mizuki too. If you know anything, give me a call."

"Okay." I nodded.

"See ya." Koujaku raises one hand and walks out the front door.

"…Whew." After seeing Koujaku off, I return to my room feeling a little weak. Maybe I'm so tired because of all the things that happened today.

Oh, right, I forgot to tell Koujaku that it was Noiz who had pulled me in the Rhyme…

But if I tell him, the next time he sees Noiz he'll do nothing but pick a fight.


	15. N-N-NoizY-Y-You?

**Chapter 15 N-N-Noiz...Y-Y-You...!?**

Thinking over the day's events, I open the door while a feeling of weakness washes over me. I already know my room is a disaster, but I can't help thinking about how bad it is…

"Dammit…"

Everything's been crazy lately. I remember Noiz's cocky attitude and a bit of anger perks up.

I decide to only pick up things that had fallen on the ground, and afterwards I plop myself down on the bed. I'll clean the rest tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. I've already had too much excitement for one day. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

…Hm?

When I felt a breeze and opened my eyes, there was a gaping hole on the door to the veranda.

…That gas mask guy…

…But I kinda don't care anymore. I don't wanna get up.

In the end, I fell asleep as it was.

The next day comes.

Because I was so tired from yesterday, I arrived at Heibon just barely in time. Haga-san went out as soon as he opened the shop, so I'm taking care of the shop alone. Only Bonjin-kun and I are in the shop. Since hardly any customers have come, I have lots of free time. I spend the time thinking about yesterday's events.

Noiz and Clear.

A trespasser and a weird guy in a gas mask.

I don't understand either of them… But when everyone went home and the noisiness vanished from the house, I actually might have felt a little lonely. It's a bit like thinking it's nice to have something lively happen once in a while…

"Yes, this is Junk Shop Heibon." I snapped out of my thoughts when the phone went off and quickly picked it up.

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

He hangs up without saying anything.

What?

A prank?

"Suicide attaaaack!"

"It's a suicide attaaaaack!"

"This place is as lame as always!"

The door opens and loud voices echo through the room.

"You brats again!"

"Ah, it's Aoba!" Kio smiles.

"Aobaaa!"

"Looking boring as usual!" Mio said.

Sheesh, they're always, always so uncute…

"Oh! Target found!" Kio suddenly says.

"Found!" Nao said.

The evil brats' interest moves from me to Bonjin-kun.

"C-Cleeeeeeeeaning!" Bonjin-kun stops by hitting the brakes to hide behind me.

Wait, wait.

Doesn't that mean I'll be their new target?

"Waiiit!"

"Wait, waiiit!"

"Stay put!"

"Ugh, kids, don't hang from me!" I try to say in a polite tone.

As I struggle with the noisy brats, I hear the door open again. I think it's a customer, but…

"…Noiz!?"

"Yo."

Wh… Why did he come to the shop!?

Noiz approaches me while curiously looking over the shop. The evil brats let go of me and keep their eyes trained on Noiz.

"Hey, hey! Isn't it weird to have a customer?" Mio says.

"Customer! A customer came!" Nao cheered.

"Right, change of target! Let's charge towards the customer!"

"H-Hey, you kids…!" Before I can stop them, the brats dash towards Noiz. Crap, he's going to get angry…!

"Uwhoa!"

I thought he would get angry, but instead he avoids them easily. The advancing Kio and Nao fall forward. And then, Mio…

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Just before she bumps into him, Noiz catches her and lifts her up like a kitten. "Let me go! What're you doing!?" Mio pounds on Noiz's chest desperately. Without budging, Noiz silently continues to watch Mio.

It's kind of a surreal scene…

As I watch, dumbfounded, Noiz does something completely unexpected.

Wow…

He takes Mio's struggling hand, brings his lips close to it, and kisses it.

"Wha…" I gasp dumbfounded. What the hell…!? But Mio's still even more surprised than me. Well, who wouldn't be…?

Mio trembles madly, her face red like a boiled octopus. "Wha, wha, wha-"

"Violent girls aren't cute." Noiz says something absolutely absurd.

"Le, le, le…" Mio opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Let me go! You sexual harassment piercing guy!"

"Sexual harassment piercing guy…" I chuckled slightly at the name.

Noiz doesn't really react and just puts Mio on the floor.

Mio jumps back from Noiz immediately, and after retreating a safe distance shoves an index finger in his direction. "You have so many holes in your face, what're you going to do if blood comes out!?"

"What!? Blood!?"

"Blood!?"

Kio and Nao, who had been acting injured after falling forward, stand up when they hear their sister's words. Fortunately, the older brothers hadn't seen Noiz's performance. That's a relief…

"What'd you do to Mio!?" Kio demands.

"What'd you dooooo!?"

"Nothing much."

"Stop it, you two!" Mio hurries to stop the two as they draw closer to Noiz. Her face is still bright red.

"Eh, but…"

"Let's just run away!"

"But we haven't beaten him yet!" Nao says.

"You don't have to!" While screaming, Mio dashes out of the store. The older brothers chase after her in a hurry.

…The store suddenly became silent.

I can hear Bonjin-kun's gears moving faintly, but all I do is stare at Noiz, too surprised to speak. "You…what were you doing to that young girl over there?"

Noiz gives me a puzzled look. "What?"

"Just kissing her hand and stuff…Normally that would put people off."

"I don't think it's that unusual."

"No, nonononono! It is that unusual!" I waved my hands in front of me with a closed strain smile, "…Hm?" Noiz just barges in, puts his hands down, and hangs over the counter. He looks into my eyes… "!"…And something soft touches my lips.

…

….

…W-Was that…

"….Y-Y-You-"

"? What?"

"D-Don't…just say 'What?'! What did you just do!?"

"Didn't I just kiss you?"

"Huh!?"

Noiz watches me calmly as I freak out.

This guy…

Seriously, what's wrong with him!?

"Normally, guys don't go going kissing random people!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I said with a beat red face as Noiz is still completely composed, I gave him a hard stare trying to figure him out. I mean seriously, guys don't normally go around kissing people. But it doesn't seem like Noiz was trying to mess with me or anything…

…I need to get myself together.

He's weird. Definitely.

I wipe my lips with the back of my hand, and calm down by taking deep breaths. "…Anyway, why did you even come here?"

Noiz stares at me in a fixed gaze. "Join my team."

"Huh?" Where did this come from? "Your team… you mean Rhyme?"

"Yeah."

…He never planned to listen to my opinion from the start. "Then, wait. Until we come to a mutual understanding here, we're just going to talk it out."

"Yeah, if you join my team that is."

"Then we wouldn't have to talk about it…!"

"You were really strong at Rhyme when I faced you before. Let's go at it again." Noiz continues to say.

"No I wasn't. You've got the wrong person."

"…" Noiz sinks into silence and just stares at me. He has a sour look on his face, and winces a small bit. What's wrong with him…? "…Well, that's not the issue here right now." Noiz takes his gaze off of me and lets out a frustrated sigh. "It's in front of your shop today."

"What is?" I asked.

"Rhyme."

"Rhyme?"

"Usui's going to appear around here today. Our predictions are always on target."

I frown, unable to decrypt what he's going on about. Boisterous noise travels all the way from outside.

"We're going."

"Eh?"

"Just come." Noiz steps over the counter and grabs my arm.

"Hey, let me go! The shop…"

"Shut up." His grip on my arm is so firm that I can't shake him off, and I'm just barely able to grab my bag with Ren inside. When I go outside the shop, I see a sweltering back alley that no one ever goes through. A crowd of people head inside. Both Noiz and I head that way as well. "It's around here." When we enter the grim alleyway, Noiz stands still. And before I had noticed, there was a Bunny Cube in his hand.

"Is that your Allmate?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

It's weird for him to have such a cute one…

"It'll start soon." Right after he said that a dim light starts to shine shortly enough. A ring of light appears in the empty space, and Usui shows from its ankles up. The surrounding participants raise their voices in excitement, and even more people come when they hear them. "Just like I said."

"…Yeah." I slowly nodded my head taking in the surrounding area.

"Go up and take a look."

"I said I never liked this in the first place." I hiss at him.

"Even just this much?" Noiz slightly raises his eyebrows.

And then, behind me, my bag is being pulled down on by something on it. What was pulling on the strap was… the Bunny Cube.

When did it get there…!?

"You…!"

"What will you do now?"

The audience crowds together, and I hold tightly onto my bag: there's no way to escape anymore. "...Geh…"

"P!" At that moment, something glides to my bag and hits the cube that's pulling down on it. The surrounding crowd is in a commotion—it's complete chaos.

"Yo." The one who picks my bag up is Koujaku. So the thing that hit Noiz's cube must've been Beni.

The Beni-Shigure members are here too.

"Koujaku…"

"Aoba, how are you today? Still on delivery duty?" While saying that, Koujaku shoots a leering look Noiz's way. "Why are you here?"

"I have no reason to tell you."

"Rhyme, huh?"

"I have the same question. Why are you here, anyway? Braindead Rib players like you would die in an instant in Rhyme."

"Whaddya' say!?"

"Stop that." Koujaku holds back his overexcited teammate. "Don't act like a little brat here. You're going too far."

"But he is a brat."

"Don't get carried away."

"Whatever." Noiz responds back coldly look away.

"Just talking to you makes me hate Rhyme even more."

"Go ahead. No one cares about Rib anymore."

…This somehow took a turn for the worst. Their serious attitude spill into the crowd, and both Koujaku and Noiz's members begin to crowd together.

Rib vs Rhyme.

They stand across and scowl at each other, their patience almost drained dry. "Hey, you two need to…" I try to say something to stop them but Noiz voice cuts mine off.

"You know, your whole muscle and pride thing has been outdated for a while now."

"Fighting in your head isn't anything special. It's just your way of escaping the real world." Koujaku said.

"It's hard to get through the head of someone with no brain. No reason to keep on talking."

"Hey…" I tried speaking up once again, but Koujaku cuts me off this time.

"I don't want to hear that from some bean sprout with a big head."

"I'm not a bean sprout." Noiz said.

"Is that so? You look enough like one to me."

He's using that tone…Like when he came into my room and we began to argue. Noiz keeps his mouth shut, and Koujaku silently stares. "Aren't you 'Ruff Rabbit'? Mujina's Rhymer team? Looks like you made it all the way over here. You predict when and where rhyme stats: are you happy with the small pennies you make out of that?"

"It's business." Noiz said "There's a lot of people around here that want that sort of information. So we arrange a few things. We us our heads for different reasons than you."

Noiz and Koujaku glare at each other with a silent intensity.

"Looks like I'll just have to kick your ass in one shot."

"You're full of shit, but I'll let you eat those words. I'll beat you to a pulp."

The surrounding Ribsteez and Rhymers let out booming war cries. Before I knew it, I was able to see the Rhymers collected around Usui watch two people fighting. But more people began to turn our way.

More and more.

What's going to happen next…?

"I'll make sure that you can't open your mouth to make cheeky comments ever again."

"Yeah, right."

Koujaku keeps firing provocations at Noiz, who is just taking them with a small smirk: he tilts his head and snorts.


	16. Mizuki? Dry Juice Anyone?

**Chapter 16 Mizuki? Dry Juice? ...Anyone!?**

"Noiz! Cut it out already! Just chill out!" I called out to him.

"They're the ones who need to chill out." Noiz responded coldly.

"They're getting fired up over there!"

"We'll teach these old geezers what's what."

It looks like those two are fighting. And it even looks like they both don't want to miss this chance to be able to.

"Well then…Here I go!" Koujaku and Noiz clash, and both Rib and Rhyme players start fighting each other like it's a free-for-all. Since there are no rules, more people join in and it's a giant mess. The large alleyway fills with the sound of screams and roars, and the sound of fighting echos far and wide.

I have to at least stop Koujaku and Noiz…!

I force my way through to get to them, but a guy from the side swoops down on me.

"You're on the Rhyme side aren't you!?"

"Whoooa!"

He's about to hit me, and he looks like he's in for the kill. I reflexively aim for his defenseless neck and strike it with my hand.

"Ugh!"

His knees buckle in and he falls to the ground.

That was a close one…

It could've been bad if I wasn't paying attention.

"Uryah!"

And as soon as that came to mind…!

"!" The man is swinging his arm, with something sharp flying around; I soon realize that he has a knife in his hand. "Seriously, that's not fucking funny!" I get both his arms in a hold, and pull them downwards. As he staggers, I shove my knee into his chin.

"Guh!" He bends backwards and I kick the knife that fell from his hand: then I connect a light kick into his face. "Guh."

"Jeez…" I look for Koujaku and Noiz again. They're still battling, not a bit focused on what's going on around them. "Koujaku! Noi…"

"You bastards! What're you doing!?"

The booming voice hurts my ears, and all of the fighting suddenly comes to a dead stop. Everyone turns their heads.

And then…

Once we saw who yelled, we all started running away as fast as we could.

Akushima…!

The policemen all pull out their guns.

"What the hell's all of this noise!? Rhyme!? Rib!? Either way, you're all getting the DEATH PENALTY!"

"Aoba!" Against the stampede of people running in the opposite direction, Koujaku heads my way.

"Where's Noiz?" I asked.

"He ran away. We have to go too!" Koujaku grabs my arm and we start running.

"GET BACK HEEEEEEEREEEEEE!"

Akushima's loud yells could be heard even as we ran father away out of the alley.

Koujaku and I slow down and stop running once we realize that we don't hear the sound of any people after us anymore. We're both completely out of breath.

"…We should be fine if we're this far ahead." I manga to gasp out once I gotten my breath back.

"Yeah." Just to make sure, Koujaku turns around and checks behind us, and then he gives me an apologetic look. "…Sorry about this. I came to your place again but ended up just making a racket, I lost my cool… to that little shit back there." Koujaku's expression then turns serious. "Aoba. He's the guy who pulled you into that Drive-By Rhyme match, right?"

"…Ah…" His exact guess startles me. He came up with it just by looking at my reactions.

"So you knew already. I didn't think you would've."

"…Sorry."

"No, I'm not trying to put you down. But he's been following you around since that Drive-By, hasn't he? What happened?"

"…What should I say, uh-" There's no reason to hide it now. I decide to tell Koujaku the truth straight out. "When he dragged me into Rhyme, I didn't even know what to do. I've never done Rhyme before. At the end I sort of blanked out and I don't remember exactly what happened, but… he said I won."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it at all either, and there's no way I could've. But he said that I won."

"So he's following you so he can get some payback, huh. He has no pride, that little shit." Koujaku said "In or out of Rhyme, if you lose, you lose. A real man accepts his defeats. And you even blacked out, didn't you? At this point he's just plain harassing you."

"I guess…" I mutter looking down at my feet.

"What? Are you worried about something?"

"…When I was in Rhyme, I heard someone's voice."

"What do you mean? Not that guy's?"

"I think it was someone else. It was more like her voice came from my head rather than outside it." I said "And then I started to give instructions to Ren. It was like I just instinctively knew how to fight."

"And you haven't done Rhyme ever, either." Koujaku said.

"Yeah." I nodded my head "But then why did I give instructions? I don't even know. And that's what bothers me…" I hang my head down because the conversation makes me feel uncomfortable, and Koujaku lightly grabs my shoulder.

"Don't think too hard about it. That's always been a bad habit of yours. Otherwise Ren tell you, 'Aoba, your thoughts look like they're about to burst out of you head.'"

"Okay…"

Koujaku's impression of Ren gets me to smile a bit.

"And being just suddenly dragged into Rhyme might've just confused you. But you can always tell me anything, just so you know."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Because Tae-san always makes the best food." Koujaku says with his usual smile.

"Because of that?" I said with a sweat-drop, but still made me laugh slightly.

"Haha."

I laugh together with Koujaku, and the gloom starts to fade a little bit. You always feel relieved when you talk to someone else. That's right…I'm not the best at it, but it's not good to calm up about things like this. If you do, it becomes something like a sickness.

"Oh yeah, want to go hit up the guys in Dry Juice?"

"Sure. I'm worried about Mizuki too…Ah!" I let out a gasp of surprise, startling Koujaku

"What's wrong?"

"I should be working! Haga-san is out so I have to go watch the store!"

"Hey, hey! Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"I'll go call him." I call Haga-san on my Coil in a rush.

 _"Hello, you've reached Junk Shop Heibon."_

"Haga-san!? I'm so sorry, I…!"

 _"Oh, Aoba-chan, I was wondering what happened since you weren't at the shop… did something urgent come up?"_

"Well, I, uh…"

Noiz suddenly showed up to the shop and…he wouldn't understand me even if I said that, anyway. Not knowing how I could possibly explain it to him, I dodge the question and apologize profusely. He sounded a little bitter about it, but he forgave me.

 _"It's okay for today. I'm here."_

"I'm so sorry about this…! I'll make sure to pay attention next time!"

 _"I know you will. Well then, good work. Be safe."_

"Good work today!" I said and hang up "Haa…"

"Everything okay?" Koujaku asked me after hearing me sigh.

"I guess…" As much as Haga-san lets me off, I still didn't take care of my responsibilities as an adult… I'll apologize more later…

Dry Juice's turf is in the…East district, 'Yukisagi', where there's tons of alleyways filled with good food.

While making ourselves very noticeable, I start to feel that something is wrong when we get close to their turf. Dry Juice members would always hang around in this area, but there's no one here. Not a single person.

"It's like a ghost town." I said looking around.

"Do you think they moved to another place?" Koujaku asked.

"I didn't hear anything about that…" I feel a horrible premonition. I quicken my pace and hurry on my way. I go into the alleyway where they usually hang out. And of course, no one's there either. Koujaku stops and grabs onto my arm as I attempt to hurry through the entrance.

"…Hey."

"What…!?" I look to the same place Koujaku is, and I freeze up.

…It's gone.

The Dry Juice tag art on the wall…

It's been painted out pitch black.

"Why…?"

No way…were they defeated? But by whom? What team?

"Aoba, look at that."

On the wall, there's a different picture painted. It's not Dry Juice's.

Robot-like wings… and a halo around a heart. That tag belongs to…

"Morphine…!?"


	17. Please save me!

**LadyBarricade (Guest): Thank you for being the first review of this story! And yes I will count your vote in the comments. I honestly can't remember if non-users could vote as well. I could have swore I done one before I made an account...*Shrugs* Oh well. Also I'm pretty sure that there's a 'Forgot your password' button that you can click on when trying to sign in so you could change your password if you forgot. I sadly don't know where to download the English DRAMAtical Murder, very sorry about that :(. I writing this off from a youtuber name (Mysteria IceKaddy) who has the whole** **play-through uploaded. I wish I could play it myself since it IS a good game. Also please check out my other DMMD Fanfic on my profile. It is on Hold till I figure out how I'm going to start the chapter that is the only problem I'm having. I have the whole thing plan out and have the final chapter already written up. I'm just stuck on that one chapter. So feel free to check it out when you have the chance!**

 **ON THE SIDE NOTE: If any of you readers are guest you may place your votes in the comment section.**

 **As of now Clear is in the lead!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Please save me!**

That can't be…

Morphine took out Dry Juice…!?

"'Mysterious disappearances', my ass…"

Koujaku mutters something and my heart skips a beat. Yeah… their 'mysterious disappearances'. I thought they were just an urban legend.

…No, this might just be a prank or something. Dry Juice is the largest team in Rib. There might've been some people who didn't find it fun anymore, so they might have done this and fled. So they must be trying to blame it on Morphine to get away…

That's just a realistic if not more than them being abducted.

…Really. Is there really no one left here?

"…Gh." I took off running like a madman "Hey! Is anyone here!? Hey!" While running, my shouts echo in the empty space.

But no one answers me.

Shit…!

What's going on…!?

I go towards the other alleyway where Mizuki would always be. There would definitely be a bunch of members there with him.

"…!"

I enter the other alleyway…I saw it coming, but I still felt disappointed.

As I predicted, no one was there.

And in the inner part of the alleyway, the tag art of Rib's largest team was, of course, blacked out. What the hell is going on…? Mizuki would always lean on the wall, next to that tag. And whenever I came, he'd greet me with a smile…

Feeling as if everything important to me has been torn apart, I turn my head away from the horrible sight.

But I look right back.

"Aoba, there's no one on the other side either." Koujaku came running into the alleyway. "It's bad here too, huh."

"…Hey, this-" I look down see a familiar shade of red on the ground.

"What…!? This…blood!"

"It looks like it."

There are skid marks from shoes, and blood is scattered everywhere. It looks fresh. When I take a more careful look, there's evidence of trash being kicked around and fighting. The more I look, the more it seems likely.

'Mysterious disappearances.' Morphine's work.

People in Rib would always be fighting one another, but the worst they would do would be to beat up each other and scribble over their tag. This isn't one of those situations. This is obviously more than just a petty fight. It looks like the opposing team didn't even think of holding themselves back. They certainly got their message through…

"…" What…happened here?

It should be bustling with Dry Juice members. Everyone got along, and you could forget about your loneliness here. That's why I think people joined. You're not alone here. There'd be numbers of people you'd spend time with. Even if it was temporary, the bonds between the members were as tight as family.

For that…to come to this.

"Shit, I can't get through to Mizuki." Koujaku clicked his tongue while using his Coil. "What's going on? What kind of monster went through here? Is this Morphine's work?"

"Mizuki…" Reality hits me and I'm completely in shock. I can hear footsteps coming here from both the entrance and the exit at the same time. "!"

"Hey, I was wondering who it was. Fancy meeting you here, Aoba-san."

"Yoohoo, Aoba!"

"You guys…" The footsteps coming into the alleyway came from Virus and Trip. "Why're you guys here?"

"We're in charge of the area around here." Virus said.

"…Yakuza?" Koujaku glares at the two of them, murmuring curses under his breath.

Koujaku is in Rib, so seeing yakuza walk around like they owned the place isn't a pleasant sight to him. "Are you guys twins? You look exactly alike."

"We are not twins."/ "We're not twins."

"Aoba, you're with these kind of people?"

"I'm not… They weren't yakuza when I first met them anyway. It was when you left the island, Koujaku."

"Yep. You could say that we're old friends." Virus said.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to do with our work." Trip nodded his head.

"We're in a pretty violent business, but we're not breaking any rules. We do as much as our common sense allows: it's nice to meet you."

"You're still yakuza. That's not good or bad. From the last bone and to the last drop of their blood, that's what they are and always will be." While Koujaku speaks, he looks at both Virus and Trip. I was a little astonished too, to be honest, Koujaku's tone was so awfully angry and violent.

Does Koujaku really hate yakuza to that extent…?

"Although these are our words, both the yakuza and police have never really changed much on this island. Isn't that right?" Virus said. "Aren't you that team's Head? I wonder how many policemen you had to make nice with."

"I'm not trying to say that all policemen are bad. Just that some are rotten in the barrel."

"Well, we'd like to thank you. As rotten yakuza." Virus smiled.

"Haha!" Trip laughed.

"…"

"By the way, isn't one of your friends in Dry Juice, Aoba? Have they moved off to somewhere else?" Trip asked me.

"We haven't seen any of their members yet." Virus added.

"They're all…gone." I said slowly looking at the stain blood.

"Gone?"

"We only just got here a little while ago, but Dry Juice's tag was painted out, and…Morphine's tag was drawn on it."

"Morphine…" Virus puts his hand to his lips in deep thought. "You mean Morphine, that living fantasy team?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe it was someone trying to frame Morphine for it, though…"

"All the same, that's quite barbaric. Taking out an entire team in one shot…how vicious."

"…" Koujaku kept silent.

"Aren't you guys in charge of this area? Do you know anything?" I asked.

"That's true. What we know…" Virus begins to speak.

"It was difficult to make the rounds last night." Trip said.

"We couldn't find a single Dry Juice member."

"Around what time was that?" I asked.

"Around nine? Didn't it happen later anyway?" Trip answered.

"And they didn't kidnap just one member…but all of them. That isn't such a simple thing to do."

"I know that, so…" Isn't this exactly like when Morphine just disappeared on the map back then? I want to say that, but all that I mutter to myself stays in my mind.

"So that's it. Now I understand the situation a bit more. I'll contact you if anything happens on our side." Virus told me.

"Thanks."

"We're already used to these kinds of dangerous subjects. Be safe, Aoba-san."

"I don't know why the hell we're doing this, but we'll do what we can." Trip said.

"You should get your fucking noses out of Rib. What do you think you can do?" Koujaku tries to provoke them, but Virus just heightens his eyebrows in amusement.

"You think we're parasites of this town, don't you? Our goal is to just hold our footing and build up our influence. Morphine or whatever is fine, but to dirty up our land is a bit of an unpleasant thing to do."

"Tch." Koujaku clicks his tongue at the cheerfully smiling Virus.

"Well then. We'll go check out the area and…Hm?" Virus paused at what he was saying.

"Hey, you all over there! What're up to!?"

We were exposed and policemen started to run after us in hordes. They're the ones who patrol this area.

"Don't move! If you do, I'll shoot!"

The policemen all point their guns at the same time.

"Well, we're in trouble." Koujaku said.

"Oh my, they're even more noisy today than ever. They're so full of energy." Virus mutters.

"Isn't this where we split up?" Trip asked.

"We're not too good at that either. Please escape, Aoba-san."

"Got it." I nodded my head.

"We'll all run in like a kamikaze attack. Then feel free to split up. Run on my signal. One, two…three!" Trip gives the signal, and we all start running.

"You fuckers!"

The policemen start firing. But they never found the effort to train every day, so not a bullet even scratched us.

"All-"

"-Right!"

"Whoa!? Y-You!"

Trip and Virus jump onto a policemen, and they all fall like dominos.

"See you later then, Aoba-san!"

"Bye bye!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's go, Aoba!"

"B-Bastards… Stay right there!"

Virus and Trip go to the right, and Koujaku and I run to the left as fast as we can.

Behind us I could hear the sound of gunshots and angry yelling, but as we ran from Yukisagi to Aoyagi I couldn't hear anything at all.

"Ha….Haaah, hah."

"Haaa…We're having an awfully bad day."

We really are…

I catch my breath and close my eyes, and my vision slowly becomes clearer. The Dry Juice tag painted out in black. The bloodstains scattered everywhere. Where did Mizuki go? I wonder if he's okay. Who did this? Maybe another team held a grudge against Dry Juice or something…

Maybe it was…Morphine?

"What the hell's going on?" I said in anger clenching my eyes shut.

"Aoba…"

A few moments pass and I boil over in vivid anger. No matter the reason, this is unforgivable. Going around doing things like this… "I'm definitely going to find the guys who did this." I growled.

"That's right. I'll go ask my team members if they saw anything." Koujaku said.

"I'm counting on you."

I don't know who or what Morphine is, but they've got to be the criminals. If Mizuki and the others are hurt when I catch Morphine…I won't go easy on them. I'll never forgive them for this. Koujaku leaves to go see his other team members, and I head over to Mizuki's shop.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Hm? A message.

"…Spam?"

The subject says 'Please save me.'

The sender is 'Captive Princess.'

…Captive Princess?

I could've sworn I got a spam message earlier with the same name. Huh, it's the exact same thing again.

"And, delete." I said deleting the message.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Hm? Another message.

"…Huh?"

The same thing came again. I quickly delete it.

"…Huh?" I look at my message board in shock seeing the spam resending itself "Eh? Wait…" This looks bad… They just keep coming. What the hell? Confused, I open my bag and start Ren up.

"Aoba."

"Ren, these messages look like bad news. What virus is it?"

"Wait a moment. I'm investigating it now." Saying that, Ren goes silent. I wait impatiently as the messages keep coming in the whole time.

"Ren, are you done yet?"

"Analysis completed. There is no virus. And if it is indeed actually virus, it's had counter-measures installed."

"So you're saying it's impossible for you to stop these messages from coming in?"

"The sender's address is unidentified."

"The hell, are you serious!?" I said in disbelief.

"It would be better to check the contents." Ren advice.

"Is it gonna be all right…?" But I have a feeling these messages will never leave me alone. Even my ringtone is starting to tick me off… "I got it, jeez! If you want me to, I'll look already!" In an act of desperation, I tap the subject.

…Huh?

They stopped sending.

What did I do?

I feel uneasy, but read the text inside. There's nothing written. So was it really just spam after all…? My Coil rings again. But this time it isn't a message.

"It's a game being transmitted."

"A game being transmitted…Oh." Now that I think about it, there was that beta going on for that game before. This must be the next phase. When it finishes downloading, the Title Screen shows up on the monitor. It's the same title as last time.

"…Hm?" I'm ready to play, but there's no start button. How do you start this? A few moments later, the screen changes and the game suddenly starts up. Even when I try to work the controls on my Coil, nothing moves. "Ren, it's not working."

"Isn't it a demo?" Ren asked.

"A demo? What's the point of sending that out?" I keep trying to press the control keys, and the protagonist starts to move. Did I get it to work? Right as I think I did, I don't touch the controls but the character continues to move on its own. "…What is this?" I said after watching the game.

The game looks like it's only half done. So it really was just a demo. What's the point in sending this? Did they make a mistake? I don't get what it's about either…

"It looks exactly like one of those 'deep' games." I grumbled.

"I see."

"All those messages earlier were like spam too. A total waste of time. Let's just go home." I exit out of the game and Ren and I start to walk.


	18. Granny? Eh Morphine? M-Mink? What?

**Chapter 18 Granny?...Eh Morphine!? M-Mink? What?**

As evening approaches, a light delicious smell begins to float through the streets. So it's dinner time. That reminds me, I wonder if Granny's home? Around this time of day, from time to time I go out with some people.

Granny…

"…"

…I wonder what it is.

Ever since I played that game, I've had a bad feeling that won't go away. In that game, Granny was stolen away by some black bats.

….

Why did that game get sent at such a weird time? Was it by accident? Just thinking about it make my chest hurt, so I try to call Granny from my Coil.

…It isn't going through. I'll try the home phone.

She's not picking up.

I'll try Granny's Coil one more time.

…She isn't picking up. But she never really used her Coil from the start. Instead of sending me a message, she'd leave a letter by the entryway. That's why she might've gone out knowing that I probably was out with some people.

Probably.

Definitely…

"…Damn it!" I try hard not to worry, but I keep thinking about the bloodstains scattered everywhere at the Dry Juice hangout. I think that's what's gotten me so nervous today. I'm thinking too much about not being able to reach Granny.

But…

…I can't do this. I'm going home. I'll feel better when I get home and see Granny safe and sound. I make up my mind, and run full-speed back home. "Ha…Haa, ha. Granny!" I unlock the door in a frenzy and jump into the house to find it pitch black. The lights aren't on. And it doesn't look like anyone's here. Granny…are you here?

"Granny?" I call for her one more time, but no one answers.

…This is bad.

It feels like I'm losing blood, I feel hot and cold at the same time. The bloodstains on the wall of the Dry Juice hangout. The Granny character that was kidnapped by black bats. Both of those images flicker in my head. What do I do? If Granny was…

"Granny!"

I need to search for her. I run up the hallway, not even thinking of taking off my shoes.

"-!? Whoa!" I suddenly tripped over something.

What?

What would be so huge that…

…What.

…A person?

…A person is lying in the hallway.

Could it be…

…Granny?

The person is lying face down and isn't moving. I quiver and catch my breath, and timidly get closer to them so I can see. The body is huge, nothing like Granny. It's probably a guy. I feel a little relieved. But…

Who is he?

I stare at him, and find a tattoo-looking thing on his neck. This…this is probably tag art. Besides…

"…Auh!" This tag… "…Morphine…!" I feel someone's presence and turn around.

In the dark hallway, I see a man standing there. He's so large that I have to look upwards, and his intimidating stature makes me unable to move a muscle. But the fear of him having done something to Granny is what scared me the most.

"…Where's Granny?"

"…" He doesn't answer. He stares at me with his cold eyes through the darkness.

"I said where is she…!?" When I draw closer to him, someone grabs my shoulders from behind. And it wasn't just one person. A bunch of people grab and hold me down. "Let me go! Fucking- Let go…! …Argh." Something heavy slams into my stomach, and I stop breathing.

"…"

"…Ngh." The giant man's fists that look like clumps of shadow sink into my gut. I start to fall forward.

I can't breathe.

My vision starts to fade into darkness.

Damn it…

Not here…

Granny…

…Granny…

.

.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

"…Ugh."

…My head hurts…

I…Did I black out….?

I open my eyes, and all I can see are fuzzy shades of black. I can't tell left from right. I hear the sound of water dripping. Is it raining? I feel the cold concrete on my cheek.

Anyway, where am I…?

I try to stand up, but it's hard to move. I can't seem to move my body. "…!?" Something makes a squeaking noise on my arms. Something's binding them. I pathetically try to raise my head as I lie face down on the ground.

…And then I freeze in place.

I can see shoes that look like they have claws on them. Slowly, I look upwards to see what's above them.

"…" That intimidating look… It's probably that giant man. He just waltzed into my home, and then he punched me in the gut…

He looks at me and puts his pipe to his mouth. He breaths out a puff of smoke from his pipe and it floats through the air.

…Yeah. I remember. He took Granny…!

"…Where's Granny?"

"…"

"What did you do with her? Answer me!" I'm so angry I feel like I'm about to explode, and I quietly let out a growl. The man just watches me silently and then stands up from the sofa. As I wonder what he will do next, he looms over me and pulls me up by my bangs.

"! Ow…!" An intense pain runs through my hair and causes my expression to warp.

He ignores my pain and looks at my face. His eyes…They look like there's no light in them at all.

"Do you understand the situation you're in?" He pulls my hair to the side and makes me face another direction. I see two filthy men standing there with machine guns in hand. "With a snap of my fingers, they'll swarm like bees and it'll be all over for you. It'll only take 5 seconds."

"…" He takes my silence as understanding and lets go of my hair. "…Ow!" With a violent thud, my chin hits the concrete.

Ouch…I almost bit my tongue.

At any rate, I'm in a real bad situation…

"Hey." The man calls out to his little henchmen and whispers something to them.

They reply and leave.

I'm in a serious pinch, and desperately try to think of something.

Shit, I have to get these restraints off or else…I try rubbing my arms together as hard as I can. I feel them loosen a little, but they're not off just yet.

Is there anything by my feet?

I check around.

I feel the ground with my feet, but there's nothing there.

Shit…

I have to do something…

While in all sorts of pain everywhere in my body, the sound of many footsteps reverberate on the room's floor.


	19. Kidnapped and Rape

**I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I recently gotten a new laptop since my old one was well...old and was breaking apart. Literally. There where cracks all over it. I'm surprise it hasn't fallen apart yet. It's still usable, but still granted I had that since I was in 8th grade and giving the fact that I'm 19, it's pretty old. So I had gotten all my stories moved over to my new laptop which made me very happen cause I was worried I would lose everything I've written and have to re-due ALL my stories that I've rewritten in the past.**

 **Sadly though even though Word is on the laptop I still have to go and fully download it, at first it wouldn't even let me copy and past my story on here, and I was worried if I had to rewrite every chapter on this site which would take me a while to do. Anyway right now it's letting me copy the story and move it over for the time being.**

 **Anyway this is just an update note of what's going on with my life. When Word won't let me copy my work any more I'll inform you guys letting you know that I can't update till I can visit my dad to put Word on my laptop so I can do it again. Also I have an essay to work on soon so the story updates will be a bit slow btw.**

 **Okay review replies.**

 **HappyLittleBunny (Guest): Okay I got your vote! Clear really deserves to be happy! I just wish there was a Clear in real life!**

 **Doodlesnoodles (Guest): Got your vote too!**

 **So far Clear is in the lead with 3 votes. Koujaku and Mink are zero. If you want that to change then please cast your votes! If you are a guest with no account then leave your vote in the comments if you are a use then please go to my profile page and place your votes in the poll!**

 **Also a small ramble about how I felt about this chapter. You may read this note part if you want or just skip down to the story.**

 **Author Note: You know...When i first saw DRAMAtical Murder, it was the anime. I never knew that it was based off a game. So when Mink went to kidnapped Aoba, my impression on him was...meh. I didn't like him or do hate him. But that opinion change when I was what he did to poor Aoba in the common route my impression of him...well i start to NOT like him. That soon became to...I hate Mink when I saw his route.**

 **Yeah i'm not a fan of him.**

 **But I like him a lot better in Reconnect and in the Drama CD. He was much better there.**

 **What was your impression on Mink in the game?**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some mature scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Kidnapped and Rape**

A bunch of men holding machine guns come into the room.

"Do it." The giant man jerks his chin in my direction.

What…? What are all these people going to do?

I watch one of the men come closer to me, and I prepare myself for the worst.

There's nothing I can do.

They surround me as I sit there, pitifully unable to escape.

Ready for them to beat down on me at any moment, I tense up. Someone starts to pull on my jacket. And another pins down my legs and arms…

…?

What's going on?

When I look at their faces, I see they have a bizarre look of excitement. Their breathing becomes erratic and their eyes are bloodshot.

"Make sure to hold her down hard."

"!" …I then understand what the look on their faces mean. Stone cold shivers run down my spine with goosebumps joining them. Hey, this has to be a joke…! "Let me go!" For a second I was able to loosen the grip. Little by little my restraints became weaker.

Just a little more…

Just a little…

…They're off!

"…!" I finally freed my arms, but immediately after, someone pinned them down again.

"Hey, what're doin'? I told you to hold her down."

"L-Let go!"

I see another group of men come up, as well as the giant man folding his arms while standing on the other side of the room. The giant man was watching me calmly, as if this was only an attraction of sorts.

That bastard…

"Hehe, don't hate us for this."

Already am!

"We can't go against Mink-san's orders."

Mink…?

It was only for a second, but the men surrounding me shuddered and their careless attitude had faded away. "I said, let me go! You're disgusting!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"!" I receive a blow to the side of my face. I can feel the pain and the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Even if she's a girl, I don't really give a shit." His rugged hand lifts up my shirt and bra and starts feeling up my chest.

"But this girl, she has fair skin and long hair too. Doesn't she look like a doll?"

"I guess, but she's still a woman."

…That's right, I'm a girl here! You're making me want to throw up!

I decide to mess with them: I collect all the blood in my mouth and spit on one of the men closest to me.

"-! You little shit!"

"Get off! Don't touch me!"

"Ugh!"

I kick the distracted man in the stomach and he falls forward, groaning in pain.

Pathetic.

"…Erk…" Someone punches me twice as hard as my kick.

Shit…

"Hurry up and pull her down."

"Roger!"

"! Stop-Don't touch me!" One of them violently undoes my belt and unbuttons my shorts. Another hand from the side pulls on my clothes, and pulls up my shirt. "…Let go!"

"Shut up. Gag her!"

"Nfgh!" They stuff a ball of cloth into my mouth, and the dryness of it makes me feel nauseous. Even if I try to shout, my voice won't come out.

"Ah, holy shit. I actually got hard."

"Just do it already so I can have my turn."

"I'm next!"

They disgustingly babble on as one of them pulls off my shorts and underwear. "Nmphghhhhh!" I shake my legs and try to resist, but the entire lower half of my body ends up being exposed. "…!"

"Hey now, just looking at her make me go limp."

"Not for me."

"Serious? Anyway, don' you do it from behind or some shit?"

"Isn't it better to do a girl from behind?"

"Ugh…!" Dry hands go across my thighs and my crotch before reaching up to my entrance, and then fingers presses into me. A feeling of absolute disgust courses through my entire body and nearly makes me go insane. More than feeling scared or anger…It just feels so disgusting!

Why did this have to happen…

I was just looking for Granny, that's all…

That giant man…

This is all because of him…!

He's still looking at me right now. He's watching them do this to me…Does he think this is fun?

Why? Why. Why.

Why…

Why does this have to happen…!?

 _BA-DUMP_

"Looks like she's suddenly calmed down."

"I guess she just gave up."

"Then go ahead already."

" **-** "

"Hey, is she okay?"

"…?"

"Hey…Hey, huh? What…"

" **-** … **-** … **-** "

"Wh-What? Somehow…"

"Ahhhh…"

 **"Disappear."**

….

…

Mn….

…What's that smell…? I've smelled it before somewhere. It was a spice…

Herbs?

Cinnamon?

I slowly open my eyes, and I see someone standing some distance away from me. That's…the giant man. What was his name, Mink…?

He…

What's he doing?

He casts his gaze down to the flame of a single lit candle. Is he saying something? I can't hear what it is. I wonder what he's saying…

What is…

He…

…

…

…Ow.

Owowowowow. My head hurts…

"…Ergh…" The sharp pain forces me awake and I open my eyes to see a worn out ceiling.

…Where is this?

What happened to me…?

…Right.

I was about to be raped…

…What happened after that? I'm still wearing all my clothes…At any rate, this room is most likely a different one than before. "Owowowow…" I have to take my pills…Wait, my bag. Where'd my bag go? Ren was in there too… "!" I hear the sound of the door opening, jump up, and forget the pain for a moment.

Who is it? Mink?

"…So you're awake?" A skinny, lanky man peeks through the rusty iron door.

When the man sees me, he smiles and then he comes into the room.

Who is this guy…?

"How do you feel? It must've been traumatic to have people suddenly try and rape you. It was because no one can go against Mink. I can't even tell what's he's thinking."

"…"

The man comes into the room, alone. I glare at him and wave him away with my hand in a panic.

"I'm not going to do what Mink said, so don't look so afraid, okay? ….Aoba's your name, right?"

"! Who are you!?"

"Just like I thought. Aoba, from Junk Shop Heibon, right?"

"You know about Heibon?"

"Yeah. I used to go there to buy a lot of things a long time ago." He watches for my reaction and gives off a happy smile. In this situation, it's music to my ears to hear the shop's name. Since he was a customer, I almost want to be able to confide in him.

But I can't do that.

This guy is kind of weird. He's fidgeting, and suspicious on top of that…

"It's so exciting to be able to meet you here."

"Y-Yeah. Right." I said unsurely

"Really? When I heard you were caught, I thought of something really good. I thought that we should get out of here."

"…Are you serious?"

"Well of course! Isn't it a good idea?"

"But…Aren't Mink's people all around here?" I asked.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll do something about it."

"You'll do something about it…What exactly would you do?"

"I said it'll be fine." He repeated himself.

"So then, how?"

"…You just can't stay quiet, can you?" He mutters "I said that it'd be fine, didn't I?"

"!" Hanging onto me, the man's face suddenly changes and he pulls out a gun. His eyes widen and his mouth curls into a grin.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I'll get you out of here, so, please let me hear your voice more, okay?"

"My voice…?"

Why would he want to hear my voice? Isn't he already listening to it?

"Yeah. You're the one who always answers for Heibon on the phone. I found your voice so mesmerizing from the first time I heard it, you know? I would always call just so I could hear your voice."

"…" So he only came to the shop for that…There were so many other people who called the shop for the same reason too. So he's just one of them.

"So make sure to let me hear even more of your many voices. I want to hear them. Okay?" He loads his gun, and gets on his knees onto the bed. He pushes the gun to me, as if to gesture that I should lie down. "Don't move! If you try to escape I'll shoot."

"...Ng…"

"Whatever's fine, it's not too demanding. I just want to hear your voice." He raises his voice and pants loudly, and then begins to touch my face.

Disgusting…!

Besides, why does he have to keep looking into my eyes…!?

Ow…

My head…

Shit…

Why does it have to start up again now!?

"!"

"…Eek!" The door to the room flies open, and the man turns around, facing turning pale as a ghost, dropping his gun.

The one standing there was…Mink.


	20. Cooperation

**My apologizes for not updating yesterday, I was a bit busy doing school work and vising my Uncle and Aunt on their anniversary speaking of which. Hey ladies here's a keep tip if you plan on getting married do it on their birthday! They'll remember it this way! That's what my Uncle Bob did, he got married to my Aunt on his birthday so he didn't forget the date. _I_ personally think you should get married on February 14th *cue evil grin* oh the punishment that will happen if they forget. Now they have to find a way to impress us girls even more!**

 ***Ahem* Anyway due to me not being able to update for a whole week I will upload five chapters for you guys. I'll upload two chapters tomorrow so keep an eye out for those.**

 **review repiles**

 **Ladybarricade (Guest): Hey good to see a review from you again! Though I do agree with you that what Mink did was not excusable, but I can...sort of see why he did those things in a way, but I would like if he did in a less of a asshole-way. Like care a bit more about his friends and Aoba's feelings. The poor boy is just trying to understand what Mink is doing and just wants to help.**

 **And I have indeed seen the OVA's (Which they showed a bit more...and the Good endings too...) I actually have seen some clips from animeperfection1, I did enjoy his playthroughs but I also want to see the game with no one else talking over the story (especially if you are trying to type the said story, don't get me wrong I enjoy those type of playthroughs but I also enjoy it when no one is talking as well)**

 **Oh and have you seen/read any of the CD drama's? I can provide a link to the translations if you want.**

Actually if any of you guys want a link to the translations of the CD Drama's let me know in the comments and I can upload the link on the next time I update.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Cooperation**

"…What are you doing?"

"F-Forgive me!" Mink comes inside and grabs the jumbled man by the collar. "Eeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Get your ass over here."

"Eh? Ow…!" Mink grabs me by the arm and drags me off of the bed. Mink drags me and the man out of the room.  
The rest of the members in the hallway are all staring at us. We go through an open door at the end of the hallway, and enter the room I was taken to the first time. Even more members followed us in, adding to the ones already in the room, and it went dead silent inside. "!" Mink violently thrashes my arm away, grabs the guy by the neck and throws him down to the ground.

"! Mi-Mink-san, forgive me- forgive me…!" The man, his face completely pale, looks up to Mink and then falls back on his butt and crawls away.

"Is it time for his punishment?" A man with short light green hair says.

"Guess so. But what'd he do?" A man with tan skin asked.

"Who knows? Must've been something really bad. Mink-san is pissed.

"And that one over there, isn't that girl he brought gonna get it too?"

"Don't think so."

The surrounding men sit on the floor and stare at us while whispering amongst themselves.

Punishment…?

That can't mean anything good.

"Eek! Forgive me, please have mercy!" Mink stares at the begging man, emotionless. He ten grabs him by the collar without a word. "Ugh!"

I can hear the sound of each bone breaking one by one, and the mans' face is effortlessly crushed. The man begins to shake, eyes wide open, and convulses violently. A puddle of blood pools around his mouth, and little clumps of white, like rice, guzzle out.

His teeth were all broken.

With just one attack, he was knocked unconscious. I was struck, unable to speak. Soon all of the surrounding spectators' eyes were on me. Not the man Mink just broke, but me. All of them have broad grins on their faces.

…This gives me an awful feeling. They're not saying that I'm next, right?

Me being raped or beaten to a pulp isn't funny…!

"…Nng…" As if to deliver the final blow, my head starts to hurt immensely.

…Shit! I don't have my bag or my pills, and I'll be caught if I even try to run away in this situation…

…This is the worst case scenario.

Mink takes one step forward towards me.

"Don't fuck with me…Go away!" I try to fall back, but Mink takes long strides and closes the distance. The pool of blood around the man reflects in my eyes. I don't want to become like that…I tense up right away.

…But.

"…?"

"You over here."

Instead of the impact I was bracing for, Mink grabs my arm and begins to walk out. We head towards the door we came through earlier.

"…She's not getting punished? Are you serious?"

"Ha? Why? Wasn't that girl our target?"

"What the fuck…she looked like such a good one to do, too."

As we pass by, Mink yells at the members to move out of the way. He took me to the room where people receive 'Punishment', so of course they thought I was next. I thought so too. Everyone around us is talking, and Mink can hear them, but he doesn't make any responses.

What is it now…?

I get a very bad feeling as Mink pulls me out of the room.

Mink faces me outside the room where I woke up just a while ago.

"Let me go…!"

He enters the room and I shake my hands around to try to loosen his grip. He lets go of me and sits on the bed. I look into his eyes, unable to figure out what he's thinking. I feel intimidated for a second, but I return his gaze with a scowl. He's the type of guy who could change in an instant and start hitting you all of a sudden. That's him.

I felt like I was investigating my overly calm opponent. What he's thinking, what kind of person he is…I'm searching for that in him. Just like prey looking into the eyes of the predator. That's why I can't show any weakness to him.  
That's what I thought.

"…What's your goal here? Why did you take me here? Where's Granny?" I demanded.

"…"

"Why did you beat him down back there? Wasn't he just following the orders from you to attack me in the first place? Why?"

"He was different. I said no one could enter that room. That was his punishment for disobeying."

"Different…" I said before glaring at him "It doesn't make a difference to me. What are you going to do with me? Do you want to see me raped?"

"…Your most prominent trait is a lack of self-awareness." He said.

"…Huh?"

"I'll only say this one more time. I didn't beat that guy because he went in the room. It was because he did it without asking permission. He was seduced by your voice."

"…My voice?" I want to say that he didn't even know what he was talking about, but instead I swallow my words. That man had some clear attachment to my voice.

…But why does Mink know?

"I wondered why he would dare to disobey my orders in the first place. I don't allow that. Those are the rules here."

"…" The more this conversation goes on, the less I understand. "Why do you know…about how my voice sounds?"

"…"

"Answer me. Tell me what happened to Granny."

"I don't know. You were my primary objective." He said.

"Wha…?"

His primary objective?

Then what about her?

My vision blanks out and Minks pulls something from his breast pocket and waves it around. "It's this."

"!" In Mink's hand is my medicine. I immediately reach out for it, but he quickly pulls away. "Give it!"

"Answer my question."

"It's just medicine for my headaches!"

"Seems like you're not the kind of girl who gives convincing answers."

"Granny is a pharmacist…And I don't know anything else." I told him with a glare.

"You're just like a junkie."

"Huh…?"

Mink puts it back in his breast pocket and stands up from the bed. He opens the door, and in the hallway there are people talking. Two men come into the room shortly after. They're dragging something along, and they drop it off in the room.

…They dropped off a person.

They're two men dressed in black clothes, face down on the floor. I take a better look at them, and can tell that they're faintly breathing.

"Look at their necks." Mink instructed me.

Necks…?

I examine the necks of the two men writhing on the floor. "!" It's Morphine's tag art…

And even…Their previous tags have been painted out?

A different pattern barely shows through.

This is…

This must be my imagination.

"Dry Juice…" One of the men rolls over on his side and I can see his face.

…I know him.

This guy's from Dry Juice.

"It seems they came to your house before we did. Everyone else was already gone and these were the only two left." Mink said "So now you know. We have nothing to do with your grandmother."

"But she's…"

"I don't know. We're tracking down the other members right now."

"Really? Then…"

"Before that, we need to come to an agreement here. I already told you earlier that you were my objective."

"…"

"I took you here because I needed to be sure about something. I had the general gist of it. You're going to do whatever I tell you to do. Once you agree, I'll help you with this stupid-ass job."

"My job…?" I asked.

"I'm saying I'll help you search for your grandmother." He said.

"!" I find it hard to believe that he actually said that. He might've just set this whole thing up. He made me go through something awful: there's no way I could believe this. But even if he was lying, there's no explanation why Morphine…why this happened to Dry Juice. Why the tag art was painted over…There's no way he could've conjured that up in such a short time.

"If you don't believe me then you can go search for her by yourself. Go ahead."

"…" It's frustrating, but I can't think of any way to find her by myself. And if her disappearance had to do with  
Morphine, I'd just be grasping at straws. "You said that I'm what you want, but why?"

"There's no reason to tell you now. Just hurry up and decide if you'll accept my conditions."

I don't want to have to do whatever he says. But… "…"

"…Tch." I hesitate and Mink takes advantage of it by grabbing me by the collar. "Don't waste your time sitting around like a useless piece of shit. Are you okay with whatever happens to your grandmother?"

"…I'm…not."

"Then cough up an answer. Don't take fucking forever."

"...Aug…"

"We're leaving soon. Get ready."

Mink shoves me back and then throws the case of medicine for my headaches. I pick it up from the ground, still shaken.


	21. Back to Hebion!

**Chapter 21 Back to Hebion!**

Mink leave the room, and as if to switch places with him, a colorful cockatoo comes in. He leaves something near my legs.

...Oh. My bag!

"It's your stuff. Take it." The cockatoo flaps his wings and speak to me in a dandy voice. Of course, it's an Allmate, not a real bird. I've seen this bird somewhere before. I'm pretty sure he was resting on Mink's shoulder...

"Are you Mink's Allmate?"

"I am." He replies and flaps his wings again before quickly leaving through the door.

That's Mink's...

I think over the strangeness of the situation and then pick up my bag. I unzip it a little to check to see if everything's in there. Inside is a ball of dark blue fur and my Coil. "...Ren." He didn't break, right...? I hold him up and put him lightly to my face, which starts him up.

"...Aoba."

"Thank goodness..." I see Ren open his eyes and I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? Any problems anywhere?"

"No."

"I see. I'll examine you later just to make sure." While I pet Ren's head, I put my Coil back onto my arm. When I took at the screen, I see an icon flash repeatedly, indicating unread messages. "Whoa..." My log starts to fill up with received messages like raging waves. They're all from Koujaku. I redial him, flustered.

 _"Aoba!?"_ Koujaku immediately picks up on the first ring.

"Yeah."

 _"You...Where have you been!?"_

"Sorry."

 _"I was so worried, you weren't picking up at all!"_

"Some things happened...But I'm going home now, so we'll talk later." I said.

 _"Got it. I'm at Heibon right now, so go there."_

"Okay."

Hearing Koujaku's voice bounced me back to reality in an instant. With Dry Juice and Granny gone, and even being dragged here... Outrageous things keep happening one after the other, and by now I'm feeling numb to it. But this is reality.

And they'll keep happening.

...I should go.

I took some of my meds for my headaches, picked up my bag, and left the room. From the outside view, I realized that the building I was taken to was in the North District. I leave the building and face the direction of the East District.

I don't know how much time I spent in that gloomy building, but the sun was high up in the sky as I left. Mink traveled through back streets rather than the main ones. It seems like he doesn't want to be seen by too many people. For a person like him, there might be a reason he doesn't want to be seen...

The headaches calmed down considerably, but I'm not in top shape and walk slowly. A distance starts to open up between Mink and I. We turn a bunch of corners, and I find myself about to lose sight of the back I'm supposed to follow.

"Hey, wait...!" I turn a corner to get catch up to Mink and...Surprise. Right as I turn the corner, I find Mink standing there, staring down at me. Mink immediately averts his gaze and walks away.

I walked the rest of the way without a word, and eventually my surroundings changed. A little farther and I'll be at Heibon. Just the thought of being back warmed my heart with a feeling of extreme nostalgia. When I see Heibon's sign, a shadow suddenly jumps at me from above.

"Master-!"

"C-Clear!?"

The one who was calling to me...was Clear.

Clear fell face first to the ground, but he stood up, upbeat as usual, and clung to me. "Master! I'm so glad! Were you taken away somewhere!?"

"Ah...No."

"As long as you're safe! Last night I heard your voice from far away, and I got worried!"

"My voice?" I questioned.

"Yes!"

Last night...

That's when I was taken to that building by Mink...

"Did you really hear me?"

There's no way he could.

"Yes, I did! No matter the circumstances, I could never mistake Master's voice for anyone else's!" Clear responded.

"...Haha, I see. Thanks for that, then." I chuckled nervously.

"Huh?" Clear tilts his head and stares at me: then he pulls on my face again. "But you're a lot more relaxed now...I wonder why? Out of all the people, I wouldn't have imagined Master to be like that."

"Gah! You-!" I take a step back and escape from his fingers. Then I notice that Mink is watching us.

"..."

"...ah..." I have an idea of what Mink is thinking now...Pretty much.

How awkward...

"Now, please come inside, Master."

.

.

"...Aoba!"

"Aoba-chan!"

We go inside Heibon, and both Haga-san and Koujaku leap up, all color drained from their faces.

"Are you okay?" Koujaku immediately asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"That's good to hear." Haga-san sighs in relief.

"Hey, is that dog okay too?" Beni asked.

"I'm here." Ren's head pops out of my bag and looks up to Beni, who is perched on Koujaku.

"This gas mask guy came over to me and said you were kidnapped!" Koujaku said. "I didn't believe it at first, but I couldn't get in contact with you! And when I tried to ask Tae-san, I couldn't reach her either! I know she hates Coils, but..." Koujaku looks behind me, clearly scowling. "Hey, that guy..."

"Ah, um-"

"You bastard...You're Scratch's Head, aren't you!"

Scratch?

Isn't that the name of a Rib team made up of prisoners?

"...Huh?"

"You didn't even notice?" Koujaku asked me once he saw that the name clicked to me.

"No...I never saw their tag art."

"...Hmph." Mink finds my stupidity amusing and snorts.

That building was so dark and dirty that I couldn't see a thing, either...I think I remember seeing some kind of tag art there...

Based off of appearances, you could say that Scratch is just a Rib team, but in actuality it's a gang of prisoners.

In short, it's a group of violent prison escapees.

The police don't do anything, and no one wants to mess with them either.

...So that was it. And those 'punishments', too... Banding a mass of prisoners together isn't the easiest thing to do. You'd have to have serious authority in a lawless place. Even so, there's still discipline in the team.

"Shit, a newcomer?" Beni glares at the cockatoo with an intensity. It doesn't make an eye contact, showing that it doesn't care in the slightest.

"What a lovely cockatoo." Haga-san said.

"It is. It's a beautiful cockatoo." Clear agreed.

"Heh, don't be fooled. He's a bitch, I can tell!" Beni glared.

"You're quite a noisy fellow. How about you replace that habit of bantering with singing instead?"

"-You! Don't you mess with me!" Beni's feathers fluff out. Like a real bird, his hostility is clearly visible.

"This is just great. Running into some low-life scum. Go back to your cell like a good little boy." Koujaku said.

"You clearly don't think before you speak."

"Whaddya say? Why are you with Aoba? What are you trying to do here? She's got no money."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Huh? Are you trying to start something?"

The tension between Mink and Koujaku seems pretty dangerous...

"Ko-Koujaku-kun, calm down." Haga-san said to him also feeling the tension between the two.

"Now, let's just go inside. This is the entrance anyway." I said.

"...Tch." Koujaku glares at Mink and clicks his tongues. Mink's expression doesn't really change, but he keeps looking at Koujaku. They were a lot more considerate earlier before...I feel a sudden wave of tiredness as we all enter the shop.

In the storehouse in Heibon's basement, we start a makeshift meeting held around a table, sitting on the sofas.


	22. It's time for a squad meeting

**Chapter 22 It's time for a squad meeting**

Haga-san seems like he's choosing the smart way to do things: he shows us down here and goes back upstairs to the shop. Koujaku, Clear, Mink, and I sit down on a sofa.

"...So, let's continue off where we were. What happened to Tae-san? She isn't responding at all. Just like you sometimes." Koujaku began to speak "We know Tae-san hates Coils. So that might just be the issue here."

"That's..." I hesitate to speak, and Koujaku flashes a frown.

"What happened?"

"...She was taken."

"By who!?" Koujaku demand.

"Morphine."

Koujaku laughs scornfully at Mink's words. "Hah? Hey now, don't try to pull my leg here. Morphine? The ones who mysteriously disappeared? Tae-san doesn't do Rib, you know that right?"

"...Koujaku, I saw it. Morphine's tag."

"...Are you serious?"

When I came home and Granny wasn't there, when I met Mink...And when I shortly spoke with a member of Morphine...No, Dry Juice. Coming back to the topic of Mink kidnapping me would only fan the flames, so I left it alone. Koujaku listened with much seriousness, let out a small sigh, and leaned back on his chair.

"It's unbelievable. Maybe 'Morphine' might just be some guys trying to trick you?" Koujaku glares Mink's way with obvious hostility. "So those guys are the culprits."

"If you don't believe it, then you don't have to push yourself to join in." Mink spoke.

"Oh? Why do you feel the need to say that, you prick? You haven't come up with jack shit here."

"You're not the one who decides that, she does." Mink points to me with his pipe. "In exchange for helping with the search for her grandmother, she accepted my conditions. That's what we agreed on."

"What the hell...What do you mean, accepted your conditions?"

"I have no obligation to tell you, I'm just here to point out where her general location is. And to pursue the members of the team who abducted her, and relay that information. If you don't believe that either, do whatever you want."

"..." Koujaku looks at me. What's with his eyes? It's as if they're asking me questions.

I...I already decided on this. I can understand Koujaku's anxieties and doubts all too well. It's not like I trust Mink in the least either. But no one else knows where Granny could be. I don't know if blindly searching would work at all.

All I can do...is take a bet on him.

"...Koujaku, I want to save Granny. I can't think of any other way."

"..."

"Please help me with this." I whispered giving him pleading eyes.

"Aoba..." Koujaku's anger gradually fades from his face, and his eyes gain a spark to them. "...I got it. That's all you have to say. I'm not sold, but I just have to trust you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I don't mind if it's for you." Koujaku once again scowls at Mink. Mink breaths out a puff of white smoke, and looks to the staircase.

"...?" At first I thought he was trying to rile up Koujaku by ignoring him...but he looks like he's observing something instead.

Is something there?

"Hey." Mink turns his chin to his cockatoo. The cockatoo flaps its wings and goes out the door to the first floor. I hear clattering, and he's brought something back with him.

"P!"

"What's that?" Koujaku asked.

"A block?" Clear asked.

"This..." The cockatoo brought back a cube. Wait, this looks familiar... "Noiz. It's him again."

"What bad manners." Mink said.

"Again? Does he eavesdrop as a hobby?" Koujaku mutters.

"So this is what I heard at the door earlier." Clear said.

"An acquaintance?" Mink asked me.

"I guess you sort of could call him that."

"The information gathering type, huh. Well, it looks as if that's what this thing is for." Mink holds up my arm as high as his ears. "Call him up here."

"Huh?"

"Use the same tone of voice you use at the shop."

"How would I call him!?"

"Any guy with a decent brain can take advantage of things a strategy to play cards is a good idea."

"Hey, what are you telling her?" Koujaku turns his attention over here, and Mink lets go of me.

Most likely...Mink is talking about my voice. Even if you tell me that...The callers? Is it really okay to just use the tone I use with customers...? I look at the cube the cockatoo retrieved, and take a deep breath.

Honestly, both Mink and Noiz give me bad feelings that I can't really describe...But it's to save Granny. I have to do it. I'll speak how I usually do to customers, but change my tone of voice a bit.

"...Noiz, you're there, right? Are you listening?"

"..."

"Some stuff happened, and it's serious. Honestly, it might not be enough with only us. So...would you lend me a hand until it's over? I'll do whatever you want."

"Aoba!?" Koujaku said in shock.

"...So please. Please help me."

.

.

...I don't know how convincing that was, but a few minutes pass. Noiz showed up at Heibon. Koujaku, Clear, Mink, and Noiz were all here. All of these random people just lining up...It's sort of an achievement. Noiz coming here made Koujaku even more unpleasant, but it can't be helped anymore. And even after the situation from before, I still spoke bluntly.

"Isn't Dry Juice the number one Rib team?" Noiz asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"So a lot of people are in it. So that means there's crew all around this entire island."

"I guess so..."

"My team members have been searching too, but they're not coming up with anything." Koujaku said.

"I also searched from the rooftop, but did not find anything." Clear added in.

"They must be in some isolated place." Noiz said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The kind of place nobody's allowed to enter so no one comes by on accident."

"That's right. An information gathering lunatic would know." Mink agreed.

"I'm not a lunatic."

Mink takes a slow whiff from his pipe. "Your grandmother has been taken to the Keisen, in the North."

"Keisen..."

"Actually, there are unused warehouses up there." Koujaku said.

"Investigate it." Mink points his pipe to Noiz.

"I don't remember taking orders from you."

"Think of it as an exchange. We both want some things sorted out, don't we?"

"...Tch." Noiz clicks his tongue angrily, pulls out the monitor and keyboard from his Coil, and begins the operation.

"...Anyway, why do you get to call the shots?" Koujaku asked angrily.

"Fine, you go ahead and take the initiative."

"Huh!?" Koujaku bends forward, not quite satisfied with the answer. Mink's Allmate stops cleaning its self and raises its head.

"I think you shouldn't waste your energy yelling like that."

"'Ey you, shaddap!" Beni glares at the cockatoo from Koujaku's shoulder, feathers flared up.

"Allmates really are just like their owners."

"What'dya say!? You bastard!"

"Both of you, shut up." Noiz interrupts the Allmate's fight and turns his monitor over for us to see. On it is a map of the Old Resident District with a red arrow pointing to a spot. "This is where Keisen is. When I tried to access their network I got an error. If it was a normal, off-limits area, there wouldn't have been a network in the first place. This place's data has a blank error screen. In short, it's a fake. It's trying to emulate a disfunction network."

"So we were right." Koujaku says.

"I guess. There used to be a lot of treatment plans built here."

"But they all closed down and became off-limits a few years ago." I told them.

"And it's still used as a dump, an illegal one at that. No one's ever cracked down on it." Koujaku said.

"Granny's there..."

"I've received some reports on roughly where she is." Mink said.

There's no concrete proof that she's here. But it's worth it to take that chance.

"Even if Tae-san's kidnappers are here, we have no idea what this place is like. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh, if that's it, then I know that place quite well." Clear finally speaks up.

"...This isn't a time to joke around." Koujaku says.

"I know. I really do know this area I used to take walks in this area a long time ago."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? What is it? Why did everyone suddenly go quiet? Do you doubt me? Please don't do that! I really do know! I can draw you a map if you want me to!" Clear is unhappy with our reactions, and takes out a piece of paper and pen from his coat pocket. "Annnnddd...Here." Clear glides the pen across the paper without a single pause. "...Done! I'm finished!"

"Hey, hey. Are you serious about this map?" Koujaku asked uncertainly.

"Compare it." Mink takes the map from Clear and brings it to Noiz.

"...It matches up."

"So it really is right." Koujaku said.

"Didn't I say so before? You're all so mean!"

"...Well, with this we won't get lost. Let's follow it." I said.

"Follow...This mask guy?" Koujaku looks at the rest of us with a reluctant face. "All he does is weird crap...Why should we?"

"You have no right to say that about someone else." Noiz said nonchalantly.

"Shut up."

"I don't have the intention of getting buddy-buddy with you all. I'm just doing it the easy way. It's more efficient."

"Then we should just all split up."

"It's better that way. Even if we lay out a detailed plan, there's no guarantee that everyone will follow it exactly. Especially the masked guy here." Mink said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Koujaku said.

"I was talking about you and gas mask over there."

"What was that!?"

"Eh, me? That's awful! I wanted to be friends with all of you too!" Clear said.

"Keep your jokes to yourself." Noiz said.

"Ehhhh?"

...This is impossible. I thought it would be, and I was right. No one is cooperating. If they could at least look like they could work together...

"Hey, gas mask guy. Don't butt into our complicated conversation, and shut up!"

"You should do the same thing."

"No way! So mean! It's not complicated at all!"

While I'm sitting here at my wit's end, these guys just keep going on and on like little kids. This really isn't the time...

While we waste our time, Granny could be in even more danger for all we know...

More and more as time goes on...

These guys...

Are seriously...

" _...You guys, cut this shit out already!_ "


	23. Time to kick some Morphine-Asses

**Chapter 23 Time to kick some Morphine-asses!**

..With no patience left, I yell at them. Even if I do that, they won't listen to me anyway.

...Well, that's what I thought.

"...H-Huh?"

They suddenly all stopped their banter.

"Eh...Why did...?"

"It's just like what Aoba said. We need to stop this." Koujaku said in his usual calm voice.

"It was useless to waste our time with this in the first place." Noiz said.

"Anyway, let's go." Mink sigh.

"That's right. Let's go."

Everyone's mind changes with the flip of a switch, and they all stand up from the sofa. I don't know how exactly, but it seems they all came to a mutual understanding...

...Well, whatever. It turned out all right in the end.

"...All right. Let's go." I pull myself together and get up from the sofa.

Granny...I'll definitely save you. Mizuki and the rest of Dry Juice too. We leave Heibon and head towards the North District.

The North District's Keisen was like a ghost town, completely in ruins. More and more large warehouses were being built, but they were all labeled 'No Trespassing', so this area became a place to illegally dump trash. As if to deck out the empty buildings, people would throw their old furniture, and anything else really, into them.

Of course nobody was there, and it gave off an eerie atmosphere. While being very careful, we follow Clear's lead. There are mountains of trash here, and it leads me to remember something.

"It...looks like the place from the game!"

"Game?" Koujaku looks at me.

"That game that I got sent! But it wasn't a game, just a demo movie. Some guys took out Granny and kidnapped her. And they took her to where there were trash heaps!"

"This place certainly is a dump." Clear said.

"It's just a coincidence." Koujaku said.

"I thought so too, but it's still strange."

"Isn't there a treatment center around here?" Noiz pulls up a map on his Coil and shows it to everyone.

"So there is." Clear said.

"It's the tallest standing building in the area." Noiz said.

"That sounds very suspicious." Koujaku narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go there immediately." Clear quickly walks in the building's direction. He did say that he used to take walks here, but he's a weird one, isn't he...

We walk along a trash ridden path and see a giant building. This must be it.

"...Please wait." Clear puts his arm out to stop us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can hear it. Right now. In there."

"Hear it... I don't hear anything." Koujaku said.

I listen carefully, but all I can hear is the rustling of trash. But it doesn't seem like Clear is messing around.

"I hear them. They're in there."

"...Let's go." Making sure we breathe quietly, we start to advance towards the plant. Clinging to the walls, I can hear the faint sound of people inside. It's just like Clear said. People are in here. Even more than we thought...

I touch the bag under my arm. Ren is in Sleep Mode. I see Ren's face in my open bag. While he sleeps, he gives off the impression of being completely useless. This is where the 'No Trespassing' signs start. Just to make sure signal doesn't come off from an Allmate, everyone keeps theirs turned off. I pet his fur a bit, and then close my bag up. I see a door slightly opened that looks like a back entrance along the wall.

Koujaku peeks into it cautiously. "...Is anyone in here?"

"We're all going in." Mink said.

"As far as it goes, we should wait for the right chance to get near those guys. We don't know what's in there."

We decide that Koujaku, Mink, Clear and I will go inside. Noiz will be on the sidelines, acting as network surveillance and erasing real-time history of us being there.

Noiz stands back a bit and has his keyboard and monitor connected to his Coil. He begins the operation. "There's no problems on my side."

I approach Noiz and take a look at his hands. He doesn't take a single look away from the monitor, and keeps typing.

"...What?"

"...Nothing, I was just wondering how you were doing."

"So you don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I'm just nervous...Sorry for bothering you when you're so focused."

"I'm not gonna screw up, so whatever. Don't blow it when we're out there."

"...I know."

"Do you?"

...How uncute.

But it was my fault for interrupting him in the first place. Without saying another word, I left.

"Isn't this exciting?" Clear said in excitement.

"It sounds like you think this is a game." I said.

"...Let's go."

On Mink's signal, Koujaku opens the door. There was a crowd of black-clothed people in a room that was otherwise empty. Are these guys...part of Morphine? All of them turn around to see us.

...Then they all run full-speed towards us.

"! They're coming!" I yelled.

"Don't go over there! Hey! Come over here!"

"..."

"Waaaaaah!"

Koujaku and Mink head forward first and cut through the crowd. I follow, with the indecisive Clear close behind.

"Koujaku-san!"

I hear footsteps behind us. It's the Beni-Shigure group.

"Uryah!" Koujaku exchanges looks with his members and knocks down the black-clothes people one by one. Mink silently fights them with his fists, taking two, even three members down at once.

"There!...!" I go to get some black-clothed guys as well, but I can't avoid one of them and an elbow hits my chin. "Owowow... Uwah, you little-!" He immediately pulls his fists back for another hit, but I stop him with my arm. But then he starts to rapidly pound with his other fist. "You're- So persistent...!" I look at his face, and the sight sends shivers down my spine.

...What's wrong with this guy's eyes? They look blank, just like a doll's. And when I take a better look at his face, I realize something.

Is this guy part of Dry Juice...!?

"...!?" As I stand distracted, he takes the chance to send a blow to my shoulder. The intense pain travels as far as my fingertips. "...That hurt, you asshole!" I reflexively turn and let loose a roundhouse kick. I hit his stomach, and he looks as if he's about to crumble to the ground.

The people here...

Are they all Dry Juice?

"...Wah!" A fist comes at me from the side, and I kick at it in a panic.

...Right. Where'd Clear go?

"Clear! Are you okay!?" I called out.

"Yes! Clear here! I'm okay, Master!"

As I turn around to the sound of his voice, Clear was standing there facing some of the black-clothed men. The black-clothed man ate Clear's punch and fell down to the ground.

...Well, that's how it's going to be.

These guys are kind of weird. None of them have said anything since we came in. All they've done is pursue and attack us with blank expressions the whole time. And the one I just saw had doll –like eyes...

All their concern turned to the other way, I saw Koujaku fighting with a hoard of those black-clothed goons.

"Hey, over here!" As I yelled out, the black-clothed guy aiming for Koujaku turned around in caution. "Take this!" I let loose a roundhouse kick and knocked out two of the guys on one side. I threw my fist into the stomach of one of the guys down on the floor.

"Thanks for that!"

"You're welcome!"

"Anyway, aren't these guys part of Dry Juice!?"

After hearing Koujaku say that, my doubts began to turn into certainty. "Yeah."

"But, then why are they doing this...!?"

"Master-! I hear more sounds coming from the inside! They're gathering!"

"So this was a decoy." Mink quickly starts running into the interior of the factory.

"Hey, don't just run off...Tch!" Koujaku leaves to go after Mink and the black-clothed men who were just downed begin to rise up like zombies. While yelling, Koujaku mows them down with the back of his sword. "Plucking the leaves won't kill the tree! I'll do something about this so you head in first!"

"...Got it! Thanks a lot!"

This isn't the time to hesitate. I run with Clear and Mink to the inner parts of the factory. I can see the front passageway...Is this the entrance?

We jump into the passageway, and three black-clothed men are standing there to block the entrance.

"Guess we'll have to deal with this." Mink said.

"Eek!"

"Hey, go on ahead." Mink told me.

"Eh?" I looked over at him confused.

Mink beats the black-clothed man who runs up to us with his fists.

"Hurry it up. Gas mask guy, you're over here."

"What!? I want to stay together with Master!"

Mink holds Clear by his neck and squeezes tight. Mink's piercing eyes catch me.

"We should take all these guys down first..." I said.

"..Tch." Mink clicks his tongue, clearly irritated. "This isn't the time to bitch around."

Another black-clothed man starts to come closer.

"Ahhh! Please stooooop!"

"Just hurry up and go."

"...Got it!"


	24. Mizuki!

**Chapter 24 Mizuki!**

I passed through a line between the black-clothed guys and Mink's men and ran full speed to the door father inside. I open the door and go outside. In front of me is a parking lot space, a car, and black colored van that had been parked. Around it stands a crowd of people in black clothing. Three people come out of the back seat and move towards the open van. I see the person in the middle...and yell out without thinking.

"Granny!"

That small silhouette, being restrained on both sides and forced to walk is undoubtedly Granny! The black-clothed men notice me and begin to run towards me.

"...Wait."

A single person calls for them to stop. I can't see his face because of his hood. The hooded person comes closer to me, but keeps a small distance and stops. He pulls down his hood slowly with both hands. I look at the face under the hood, and...

My heart stops.

"...!?"

"I almost didn't think you'd come all the way out here. That's just like you, Aoba."

"Mizuki...You, why...To Granny..." I'm too shocked to speak as Mizuki stares at me. He shows off an almost superficial smile.

"I waited for the guys I sent to find you, but for you to come all the way here...I wonder if they were caught?"

...No way.

This isn't the face of the Mizuki I know. And he's saying all of these things with that horrible smile.

"What...happened to you? Both Koujaku and I were so worried when Dry Juice just disappeared..." I desperately asked him.

"Ah, that, huh? Listen, Aoba. It's amazing. We were reborn as members of Morphine."

"Morphine...?"

"Yeah. That legendary team, you know, that one? They're not just some group in Rib. Being in Morphine is like being Gods."

"...Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am. Did you think I was joking? Dry Juice is now an absolute being. I'm saying that now, no other team could possibly pass Morphine. Haha, hahahahaha!" Mizuki starts to laugh with a huge smile on his face.

I can't believe he's wearing such a disturbing expression. The surrounding members don't move a muscle. Does everyone here have those doll-like eyes? Is someone controlling them...?

"Mizuki, open up your eyes already. This is nuts!"

"Huh? What're you saying? You're the weird one, Aoba." Mizuki said "You never once accepted an invitation to any team. I was calling out to you with all seriousness, you know? Did you think that Rib was just something stupid to play?"

"Of course not!" I yelled.

"Then why didn't you join a team? You knew that I was always serious about it."

"..."

"Aoba, it's not too late. And I'll even offer you a high ranked position. Become a comrade of the reborn Dry Juice."

"...Never."

I know Mizuki is completely serious when it comes to Rib. And that's why I always was as stern as possible when answering him. He's being strange right now. He's not someone who would say these things.

Mizuki listens to me with that distorted smile on his face, and soon he lets out another eerie smile. "...Oh, really. I see. Whatever. I have a good idea, anyway. Aoba, you really lover your grandma, don't you?"

"!" Mizuki grabs Granny, puts her in a hold, and then puts something to her neck. ...It's a knife. I can feel the sweat drip down my back. "...Mizuki, stop this."

"I will if you join my team."

"...nguh!"

Granny's face becomes stiff and she closes her eyes. Seeing her put on an expression of acceptance, I quickly become even more impatient.

"Let go of her." I demanded clenching my fists.

"You really don't get it, do you? I already told you. Become a part of our team."

"I said I won't."

"Huh?" The irritation starts to show on Mizuki's face. "You think I'm just bluffing? That I'm all talk?...Fine then I'll start."

"Hey..."

"Don't regret it afterwards, after all, you're the one who didn't choose to join me."

"Hey, Mizuki! Stop!" I yelled desperately as Mizuki pushes the tip of the knife to Granny's throat.

No...

Stop...

Granny...

Granny!

"...!" My legs start running on their own. I grab onto Mizuki and look into his eyes...

...And then.

 _BA-DUMP_

...Suddenly, my vision starts to go blurry. I've felt this sensation somewhere before...

That's right, this...

...In Rhyme. The sensation I felt when I was fighting Noiz.

...No.

I've know it from even longer ago. Much longer...A long time ago...

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

...Wha...t...? This is...This is Mizuki's shop. But it's a little different. Inside it are countless customers, more than it's ever had before. But every one of them...

They're all missing a face.

Only bright red, slimy mouths were wriggling with a joyful giggle to them. And even more so, I could hear what everyone was saying, word for word.

"Eh, Rib is so out of style!"

"Yeah, Rhyme is so much better."

"Everyone doing it is dropping dead."

"Yeah, Rib is gonna be dead soon, right?"

"People are just gonna do Rhyme from now on."

"Rib is gonna be out of the picture."

"...guh..." All the rustling voices jumble up my mind. They're so unbearably loud. "Wha-What is this...!?" This can't be real. Then, is this a dream? Am I dreaming...? But...this sensation. It's like the time when I was pulled into Rhyme.

From a long time ago...

"..." I try to think of something, anything to get these voices out of my head.

Shut up, shut up...

My head hurts. The voices are giving me a horrible headache. Shit...! I'm going to go crazy...! I feel an unusual heat in both my hands and ears, and something starts to pour out. "...?" It's black, slimy liquid, like tar. In the liquid there were a bunch of katakana and hiragana characters mixed together. Just floating there.

This...

"!"

Some of the words are coming into my mind...!? The black liquid begins to fill my ears, and they suddenly become heavy. All the dead words are squeezing together, and both of my ears are overflowing...

"What's going on..."

If this is a dream, I want to wake up soon. But this feels so real. If this was a dream...It doesn't matter, I have to get out of here or else. As I search for the entrance, I suddenly feel someone's gaze on me. Right now...Is someone watching me? When I turn around, I pass a familiar face.

...A face. They have a face.

Although it was featureless, this one had a face.

"...Keh!" I start running after him. The man with the featureless face suddenly stops speaking, and I push through the crowd with both hands towards the inside of the shop. This place is a tattoo parlor. I open the door and enter.

...The place through the door was Dry Juice's HQ.

Why?

They should've been in here.

It looks like the entire place has been vacated...

"!" On the staircase where Dry Juice's tag was drawn, the guy I just saw earlier comes over, holding his head down. I slowly walk up to him. I don't know what will happen. But I understand who he is. "...Mizuki."

Mizuki slowly raises his head. He looks distraught, as if he was about to cry. "Aoba...Help me, Aoba." Suddenly, the tag art turns black and blood is splashed everywhere.

"What happened to you...?" I asked.

"I don't know what I should do."

"What..?"

"About Dry Juice." Mizuki said. "Rib is so fun, and I love it so much...That's why I'm always thinking seriously about Dry Juice. What kind of team we need to be so everyone enjoys it, so no one ever comes to hate it. I've been thinking about how to do that. I was thinking of how we could make it seem like we were family."

"I understand." I said "That's why Dry Juice became the largest team."

"But...That's just not good enough anymore." Mizuki hangs his head in frustration, balling fists with his hands. "Rhyme's becoming so popular that it's not working anymore. Everyone is losing interest in Rib, it was like a dream from the past...And they just throw it away like that. In the end, both Rib and Rhyme are just games. People always like new and fun things more. But I...Both Rib and Dry Juice, they were so important to me that I didn't want to let go of them! That's why getting serious about it was stupid, but I couldn't just let go of it so quickly. Our members are steadily moving over to Rhyme, and we aren't getting many new recruits... All the effort I put into friendships I made are crumbling away."

It pains me to watch Mizuki say these things while looking so miserable...I clench my teeth. I know that Mizuki holds Dry Juice very close to him. But for him to brood like this is...

I've been close to him for a long time, but I've never noticed how much he was hurting inside. It makes me so frustrated to realize I've been so weak. If only I could talk about personal things like that with Mizuki...

"It bothered me every day, but I couldn't figure out what to do about it. And then I met a guy that said he was a Morphine member."

"Morphine..." I mutter.

"Since Dry Juice was the best team out there, I didn't join Morphine. At the start, he was suspicious as hell, and said what I was thinking all the time. But then I met more members from Morphine...and eventually I thought it was okay. If they knew I became a member of Morphine, then everyone wouldn't go to Rhyme instead. And that I could finally boast about Dry Juice again."

"Then you really entered Morphine..." I said.

"Yeah. But that was a huge mistake. Morphine wasn't what I thought it was. Morphine, they're..."

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"You know, Mizuki..."_

 _"No...You're lying...Dry Juice finally became a part of Morphine, isn't that what I told you!? But why... Don't mess with me... Damn it...!...Ugaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Mizuki's facial expression suddenly changes. Holding on to his stomach in pain, he falls to the ground on his knees.

"Mizuki?" I called out to him in worry.

"Ugh, urghh, aaaaahhhhh..." Mizuki tilts his head upward as if it was tearing apart. His eyes turn in every direction, and he opens his mouth to let out a hoarse scream. Large amounts of sweat drop from his chin and pool on the ground.

"Hey, Mizuki!"

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mizuki!" I rush over to Mizuki and grab hold of his shoulders. "...!?" What? What's going on? Just now... "...!" My head hurts... I can see something. These images...

These...memories.

These are...

My...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"...MIZUKI!"


	25. Toue again

**Chapter 25 Toue again**

I scream and take a step back.

This is...

I don't know where this is.

...No, it's different.

This is where the black van and car were parked.

Then, Mizuki is...

"...!" At that moment, I felt like I was sinking into the ground. No way, this again...!?

 _Rhyme is field is in check..._

"...I knew it. This is Rhyme." I said recognizing the feel.

"Yeah. And we've been pulled in by force again." Ren said appearing in his avatar form.

"Another Drive-By...! But my opponent isn't Noiz again, right? Who in the world...Huh? Hey, is that...!? Isn't that Toue?" I say in shock recognizing the person standing in front of us.

"...I've found you."

"!? Ren, defense!" I quickly say. "Ren!" I quickly ran over to him as he fell down from blocking the attack.

"Heh..."

"Shit...! How are her attacks so brutal!? ...They're..." Ren went for another attack but the Durability hardly took any damage. "We aren't even making a scratch! Besides, why is Toue...!?"

"..." He's Allmate made another attack.

"Whoaaa!"

"No matter what you do, it still won't be enough." Toue said.

"Guh..."

"Right now, you can't even attempt to stop me. It's impossible."

"..."

"If you want to stop me... Be my guest and destroy yourself. By your own actions."

"Huh?"

"I eagerly anticipate the outcome. Heh."

"...Toue!"

.

.

"You're finally awake."

"Eh?"

Huh? That voice...

"...Granny!?" Why is Granny here...!? When I try to get up, I realize I was resting on Granny's lap. "Granny, why, how-Huh?"

"It's been chaos ever since you got here."

"Ah..."

...That's right. I think of how I stopped Mizuki's people from loading Granny into their car. After that, I was pulled into Rhyme again...Why did Toue come out? It made no sense. We couldn't even lay a hand on them.

But still, why was Toue...? And he even spoke as if he knew something about me...

Feeling incredibly uneasy, I look at Mizuki who had fallen face down to the ground.

"Mizuki...!"

Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear are all there too.

"Are you okay, Aoba?" Koujaku asked.

"Master!"

"..." Seeing everyone's face gives me peace of mind, and I find my body suddenly feeling heavy. "Granny..."

"What?" She asked.

"My head hurts..."

"Take some medicine later. We're going home."

"Okay..."

...We're going home. Of course she'd say that, but just hearing those words makes me very happy. We're going home. To our house.

I'm so glad...

...The power in my body gradually ran out, and at some point or another I lost consciousness.

.

.

...?

...What?

What is this...?

My body won't move...

I can't move my neck, fingers, or feet even a single inch. It was like...my eyes were completely covered in mud.

...!

My voice won't come out even when I try to shout. I open my mouth but no sound comes out, only air. It' completely pitch black and there isn't even an ounce of light. But...I feel like I can't be here.

I feel a horrible premonition.

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

This is bad. I need to escape.

Quickly, right now...

I try to squirm as much as I can, but continue sinking into the mud. But I still have to try.

Hurry up, hurry up.

...?

What...?

Suddenly, I feel someone pulling my right arm. Inside the darkness, my right arm floats to the white top. Before my elbow is...nothing. It's all gone, as if it was eaten off. While restlessly squirming in the darkness, I feel something licking what's left of my lost arm.

Like it was saying that it wanted more.

An intense fear overtakes me...and I scream. Even though nothing sounded, I scream. And scream.

Ah!

Ahhh!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

...The next time I open my eyes, all I see is the ceiling.

"..."

This is...my room.

I blink a few times, and slowly my sense of reality comes back to me.

Ouch...

The inside of my head keeps pounding. I need some medicine...I sluggishly get up and I see Ren coiled up under the futon. Just like how he always would...on a normal day. Looking at him, I feel like I've come back to my senses.

We finally came back home.

I reach out my hand to Ren and start to lightly pet him. He starts up.

"Aoba."

"Good morning, Ren." I greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning. How's your health?" Ren greeted back.

"I have a headache." I told him.

"I see. You haven't taken any medicine yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Let's head downstairs." I get up from my bed to leave, and hold Ren in my arms with me.

Ouch...

It feels like an awful, violent vibration keeps moving through my body. But I smell the scent of a lot of food coming from the hallway, and forget the pain for a little while. Granny must've made something.

...Granny. I'm so glad she's safe.

Since happiness can't exactly fill my stomach, I go downstairs. When I enter the living room, Koujaku, Noiz and Clear are all sitting at the dinner table. Mink is sitting on the coach in the other room by himself. On the table is food that Granny has lined up, and my stomach starts to rumble.

"Finally up, Aoba?" Koujaku said.

"Master!"

"Yo, Ren. I came to visit." Beni greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" Koujaku asked.

"Okay. I'm not feeling too great." I responded.

"Of course you wouldn't." Koujaku looks down and lets out a small sigh. The atmosphere around everyone here gives me the feeling that they're all tired.

Well of course they'd be...

Something unbelievable happened back there.

"How's Mizuki?" I asked worriedly.

"Mizuki and the rest of the Dry Juice members are all in the hospital. Seems like none of them have woken up yet." Koujaku told me.

"I see." I mutter looking down.

Back then...

I confronted Mizuki as he was about to load Granny into that car. I don't know if what happened was a dream or reality, but I realized now that both Mizuki and I fell down.

Did something happen to us?

There's only one thing that I clearly remember. And that...is my past. I had forgotten all about it until now, but I suddenly came back to me. The fact that I had been participating in Rhyme a long time ago. That's why I somehow knew how to fight Noiz in that Drive-By.

But...why did I forget that?

Not that I vaguely knew how to fight back then, but the fact that I was participating in Rhyme? Was there a point in time when I just forgot about I all?

"So you're awake."

"Granny." When I look to Granny, she softly grunts and places a plate on the table. "I'll help."

"I'm almost done. You hurry up and sit down too." She says.

"Okay, I got it." I obediently take an empty seat. "Granny, are you sure you're okay now?"

"Worry about yourself first. You're the one who fell flat on your face."

"..." I listen and don't say another thing. I saved Granny, but in the end I just made her even more worried. Feeling awkward, I take my plate. At first I just poked it with my chopsticks, feeling depressed, but once I took a bit that all flew away.

It's delicious.

Suddenly my appetite grows larger. Everyone else couldn't stop eating once they tasted her food either, and in a flash all their plates were in the air, ready for more. Clear once again must've eaten at the speed of sound, and Mink didn't come to the table until the last minute.

The medicine I take calms me down, and I open my mouth to ask Granny something. "...Granny, can I ask something?"

"What?" She asked.

"Was Mizuki...really the person that took you?"

Her gaze falls to the teacup in her hands. "Yes."

"..."

"He called me from the back. He said that he wanted something with you and that he wanted to come too." Granny began to tell her story "I thought it was odd at first, but then he suddenly gagged me and dragged me into the car."

"So it was him... But why you?" I asked.

"..." Granny stay silent with a troubled look on her face but slowly opens her mouth to say something. "Aoba. And the rest of you too. First, I haven't given my thanks yet. Because of you all, I'm safe now. Thank you."

"Granny..."

"I'm going to tell you something very serious right now. The truth is that I should've said this earlier...but all I can do is say it now. It's a better idea to just tell you now than never. So make sure you listen up."

Everyone looks at Granny, completely silent.

"Now, Mizuki was the one who kidnapped me...but he was being manipulated."

"By Morphine, right?" I said.

"Yes." Granny nodded her head "But Morphine is a little different from what you think it is. This is just my guess, but they were probably under the influence of Toue Inc."

"Toue...?" Koujaku asked.

"The old farts that bought this island and made Platinum Jail, huh." Noiz said.

"But what does Morphine have to do with Toue?" I asked.

Granny watched us talk and once again lowered her eyes to her teacup. "...I used to be one of Toue's researchers at his lab once. It was twenty years ago."


	26. Storytime

**Oooohhhh guess what guys! Guess what!? Guess whose chapter that'll be coming out next! If I get a lot of right guesses I may post the next chapter today then tomorrow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26** **Story time**

"Granny, you were a researcher...for Toue?" I asked in disbelief written all over my tone.

"Yes. I was one of the original ones. I always knew that Toue and the establishment were growing closer and closer."

Granny...worked for Toue...

I recall the time when I fought Toue in Rhyme.

"Toue has always been doing neural research. To put it simply, I worked with the brain's plasticity. We tested how some drugs could affect brains that had lost their functionality. I was hoping to find the solution to be able to save people who had damaged brains: I always believed that it was an amazing thing to study."

"But, it didn't turn out to be that way. Toue's real objective was to find a way to manipulate people in any and every way possible. That's what the research was for. I believe that they often designed secretive programs, and the issues grew over time. When I looked into it, you could see it in their documents."

"In there I read that they had perfectly substituted a person's consciousness successfully. When I saw that, I felt like I was dead. I did it all to save people, and in the end it backfired. After that I stopped all of my research and quit. I decided that I'd return to this island, my hometown and live the rest my life in peace, without Toue in it. But, a little while ago I got a message. From Toue."

"...!" I couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"He wrote that there was an emergency at the research center and requested that I return. But I kept refusing; I never want to associate myself with him ever again. He must've gotten furious at me. Then they took serious action. That's what Morphine is."

"But, then why was Mizuki...Why was Dry Juice caught up in it?"

"Recently, haven't young people all around on this island been disappearing? They drug them up, cause them to lose their senses, and make them their patients. I think those are Toue's victims. They coax them into morphine and release them into the city, just so they can be monitored for progress. Otherwise they wouldn't have released failed subjects."

"Failed subjects...?"

"The ones who can't handle it and break down. Their minds are destroyed and they become invalids."

"Then what happens to the successful ones?" Koujaku asked.

"They're retrieved and are subjected to even more experiments. Like when I spoke of the people with substituted consciousness...They've lost their freedom by then. Didn't you see it when you looked at Mizuki? He stepped all over me because I was caught unprepared."

"What's Toue trying to do with the research? What's going to happen to the island now?" I asked.

"Most likely to rid all people on this island of their minds. That way Toue will be able to rule unopposed over his 'Kingdom'. If the method to break a person's min if found quickly enough, he'll also be able to buy other countries."

"..."

"Toue has his hands deep in this Old Residential District. It's been peaceful for several years now, but... his real plan may be only beginning now."

Then everyone in this district will become like those test subjects? Haga-san, the stupid brats, Yoshie-san, everyone... "...We have to stop him. I won't let him. I'll never let that happen." As I mutter those words, Granny looks at me with a pained face.

"...There's still something I have to say, Aoba. It's about you." Granny said.

"Me?" I pointed to myself confused.

"You lost consciousness when you came to save me, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I had a really realistic dream too...I talked with Mizuki in it."

"That wasn't a dream. What you were seeing was in Mizuki's head." Granny said.

"...Huh?...In his head?" I said confused.

Granny makes sure of something and looks into my eyes. "Don't you tell me that it's nothing. I don't know if you'll believe me so easily, but...You're able to mix your consciousness in with other peoples minds."

...What?

What did she say?

My own consciousness inside someone else's head? I don't understand what Granny's saying.

"We called that ability Scrap." She continues to speak.

"Scrap..." I mutter the name.

"In your case, you can induce Scrape with your voice."

"!"

"I get over emotional when making speeches sometimes, but I listen to why people say some things. Don't you have a lot of those experiences?"

Recalling the times I speak to people on the phone, talking to Noiz in the same tone through his Allmate and the time I snapped at the others during our meeting. "...I guess you could say that." I mutter.

"Your voice has the power to pull people in. If you decide to put it to use, you'll be able to gain access to others' minds. If you're doing it to someone you know well, and have a deep wish or desire, you will most likely be able to plant that into their consciousness with you own. But, if you use physical contact through the flesh as a mean of contact, the other person will be completely defenseless. When you do that, as soon as you speak...There's a possibility that their mind will 'break'. That's just a theory." Granny explained.

"..." I was already finding it difficult to understand Granny, but now... If I speak to someone's consciousness, I can control them? Being able to face them in their own minds? Possibly 'breaking' them?

I don't get it at all.

It feels like she's speaking in some language I don't understand...

"...So that's what it was." Mink, who was in the other room, walks in at some point, arms folded and leaning on a wall.

"Scrap is a strong power in your voice."

"Then that weird place in my dream was actually Mizuki's mind...?"

"I can't say what you saw exactly. But it probably was." Granny said.

"I talked to Mizuki back there. He was like he usually is, and... He told me about how he was in so much pain, and how he worried about Rib and Dry Juice."

"So that's what he was so hung up about..." Koujaku mutters.

"...The one you were speaking to was Mizuki's consciousness. It was the real Mizuki, with no lies, only complete truths. How did you answer?" Granny asked.

"I...For some reason, I suddenly remembered my past...I don't understand why I forgot completely about being in Rhyme." Koujaku and Noiz look at me. So it was like that... It's because I've always refused to participate in Rhyme. "But...when I was talking to the real Mizuki, it felt weird like Rhyme did...I can't really describe it. What was it... Mizuki...He was telling me something. That Morphine wasn't what we thought it was. But before he said that, he looked like he was in so much pain..."

"Hm..." Deep wrinkles form on Granny's brow, she snorts, and begins to think. There was still the matter at hand to talk about, but her silence stays heavy. Here, everyone is listening to Granny's words. "This is my opinion, and I'm not trying to condemn you at all. But...If you had chosen the right words at that time, Mizuki's consciousness might have returned."

"Huh, you mean..."

Please don't tell me...

"It's a horrible way of saying it, but you could've taken the half-dead Mizuki and drawn out his true feelings, but you left him there. If you had, for example, 'peeled off his outer shell and exposed his flesh' in a way. It's a very delicate thing. So...Mizuki's consciousness will never return. Isn't that right?" She looked over to Koujaku , who nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hearing."

"Mizuki was strung along in a trap by Toue. Like when he was feeling pain of his head splitting apart when you tried to speak to him. When he was dragged out and then left alone, Toue's trap set off. And that's why his mind has been destroyed. If he ever does come back, it'll be from of his own willpower."

"! No way...!" Mizuki's mind was destroyed...and it was my fault?

...My vision goes pitch black.

My fault, no...

Mizuki...

"Aoba. Your power is capable of destroying people. That's why you need to be aware of it." Granny said. "I've always been thinking about when I should tell you..."

"..."

"I've always been here for you. I've been able to protect you in this cage. But now that's no good anymore. If you use it to protect me, it'll just go wild and all you'll be met with is misery in the end. It's why Toue found you. You were one of the first there when Toue began his research. They wanted that power, and they were willing to put their hands on your throat for it. This time they're forcing their way in, but I don't know what Toue is up to right now. That's why you have to go on your own now, Aoba."

"..." Even if you sat that...I can't just accept it like that. What Granny just said was as much as I could take.

But...

But, I understand that letting Toue do whatever he wants is dangerous. If I ignore him, this island will become his plaything.

"A special event is opening in Platinum Jail soon. It's not clear what it'll be about until the day it opens, but they're offering it to the Old Resident District too."

"Why is the Old Resident District being invited? Isn't it usually isolated from Platinum Jail?" Clear who was silent the whole time spoke up.

"They're opening it to the public, and testing things out by inviting the District." Noiz said.

"Exactly. The research is still unknown to the public." Granny said. "But with this event, they'll be able to observe the results of their experiment."

"How are they going to observe them?" Koujaku asked.

"Songs, speeches, lights, videos...They want to figure out how the people can be broken, and if they can acquire anything new."

Saying that, there's nothing we can do before the event, is there...

"We'd better get to Platinum Jail as soon as possible. Maybe even tomorrow." Koujaku said.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"There's a way to get in before the gates open." Granny told me.

"There is?" I said in shock.

"Yes. But I can't move. You'll have to depend on someone else to help. Go to Haga-san."

"To Haga-san?"

"People that have lived here for a long time pretty much all know. It's not too difficult. You can ask for even more details." After saying that, Granny gives out a pained breath. "Well...I've talked a lot, haven't I, even though all kept interrupting me. It wasn't much...but I told you of the truth I saw when I was a researcher. I'm sorry for getting you all caught up in this." Granny faces us and lowers her head.

"Granny..."

"Tae-san, don't..."

"Grandmother..."

After lowering her head for a few more seconds, she looks at everyone. "Now, you all must be tired now. You all could do more if you'd like, but it's better to let yourselves rest now." Once Granny spoke, no one else said a word.

Everyone left the living room with a meek look on their face. Once everyone leaves, Granny stands up and goes inside the living room. She sits down and takes a long, deep breath. I walk up to join her.

"...Granny."

"What?"

"Can we talk a little more?"


	27. Noiz Route Part 1

**Okay guys the time has come...IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME NOOIIIZZZ!**

 **Hahaha...sorry sorry, not sorry, had to do it.**

 ***cough***

 **Well I just want to point out some things before you guys start reading this story...unless you are the ones who skip these notes and just start reading the story...Noiz story will have 16 chapters in total that includes the bad end and the good end. So that means ...**

 **YOU HAVE 16 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT AFTER NOIZ'S ROUTE! IF YOU ARE A USER USE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU ARE A GUEST LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHO YOU WANT!**

 **On the last chapter for Noiz I'll give you guys the results of the votes. But as of now:**

 **Clear: 3**

 **Koujaku: 1**

 **Mink: 1**

 **Clear is still in the lead, if you want that vote to change then VOTE!**

 **Also before I forget to mention (I'm pretty sure I'll bring this up at the very last chapter of DMMD) I want to let you guys now that in Reconnect the routes will be in the order as this story. However before you will be reading those routes on that story I'll be putting up Aoba's and Mizuki's story first and Aoba's twitter log. After those three then Noiz's Routes will be up after Noiz will depend on you guys on how the votes go. I'll be mentioning this again on the last chapter on Ren's Route.**

 **Okay enough talkin...reading this long note, lets go read the story now!**

 **Don't forget to vote and/or leave a review...please leave a review I like to here your guys thoughts on this chapters.**

* * *

 **Nozi Route #1**

"Can we talk a little more?" She doesn't answer me, but I go and sit next to her. There are so many things I want to talk about. But…I don't know what I should say first. My mind's in a frenzy, and I can't seem to hold onto thoughts. I stare at my hands on my knees, and open my mouth while thinking. "You know, I…always make you worry about me, and I don't know a lot about stuff. I'm sorry, while you were talking earlier…"

"You're sounding stupid." Granny said before looking at me with gentle warm eyes "Aoba, there's never been a day that's passed by when I'm not thankful for your safety. You're my responsibility…because I'm your crusty old grandmother."

"Granny…" I spoke softly.

Granny sits silently and stares at me for a few moments. "…You said that you remembered participating in Rhyme, right?"

"Yeah."

"A long time ago, you had to go to the hospital because of an incident in Rhyme."

"Huh? An incident in Rhyme?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only now can I say it to you. When I rushed up to you back then, you didn't remember anything. Both the doctors and the police told me you were caught up in a bad fight. That you were beat up really bad, and that you were suffering from temporary memory loss…And then the day when I visited, something happened."

 _Knock Knock_

 _"Aoba?" Tae called out opening the door to the room where Aoba was at. "…!" She let out a surprise gasp upon seeing Aoba standing up looking out the window, before she turn her head at her with a smirk._

 _"Are you surprised?" Aoba asked._

 _"!...Aoba…"_

"At that time, there was a nurse collapsed on the floor next to you… And for two days after that, you continued to sleep. The nurse who had fainted said she remembered nothing. I went into your room to inspect some things, and it seemed that when you had woken up, you had lost your memory."

"You've been having those headaches ever since." Granny said.

"I…remember that. After that, my memories came back. They were still fuzzy, though." I told her.

"That nurse was lightly affected by Scrap. You enter her consciousness and destroyed part of her memory. The headaches, Scrap, the personality change…I knew that danger was sure to reappear again, so I prescribed you medicine. As you began to become more stable, I guess it was as if I suppressed the power there. And as a result, didn't your headaches also fade away?" Granny asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"The medicine losing its effect might mean that you're having a reaction to the drugs forcing the power down."

"Scrap's main principle is destruction. To kill, to bring ruin…But the use of such a thing can change on how and for what reason you use it for." Granny told me. "And that's why I want you to face it by yourself now. And never stop, no matter what happens. Just believe in your own choices along the way and keep pushing forward."  
Speaking with fervor, Granny takes both of my hands and grips them tightly. Her hands are warm and soft. This is the warmth of my gentle Granny. It's the warmth of someone important to me, someone who's always watched over me. "Granny."

"Hm?"

"I'll definitely come back." I told her with confidence and determination in my tone.

"…Yeah." She nods her head and gives me a tiny smile.

Suddenly, I remember everything I didn't speak with Granny about. I never talked about my fight with Toue in Rhyme.

But…

Talking to her after all of that is hard. If she were to know that I was involved with Toue, she'd worry even more. I feel guilty about not telling her everything, but I don't want to make her even more anxious over me.

…I really don't want that.

"What's wrong?" Granny asked noticing my silence.

"Nothing." I lied with a small smile.

In the end, I didn't confess to Granny about my encounter with Toue. After that, she stands up from the sofa and takes something out from one of the shelves.

"Take this with you. It's a new prescription for your headaches."

"Thanks."

"Make sure you hold onto it." She said handing me the case.

"Okay." I tightly grasp the medicine she gives me. I go back to my room, flop onto my bed, and stare at the ceiling. The only thing that runs through my head is what Granny said. I don't feel like sleeping at all.

How Mizuki and his group was manipulated by Morphine.

How Granny was actually a researcher for Toue once.

Toue's real intentions.

How I remembered that I participated in Rhyme before.

About my power, Scrap.

And how I…might have broken Mizuki beyond repair.

"…" No matter how many times I roll around in my sheets or let out deep sighs, the heavy feeling never goes away.

I really did that to Mizuki…

If only I'd listened to what Mizuki had to say back there, I might've been able to save him.

That's what Granny said. But I wasn't able to do that. Even if I didn't know…I still can't forgive myself.

My one action changed Mizuki forever.

I can't…

I can't believe it…

I look up to the ceiling and pound my face into the pillow. An uneasy feeling in my arms suddenly surfaces and won't seem to fade at all. "…Damn it."

I got out of bed and left my room. When I go down the stairs, I see a light in the living room. Is it Granny?

"…!" I open the door to the room and someone bumps into me. "! ...You."

The person that bumped into me was Noiz. It looked like he was about to leave the room just as I came in.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Is there a problem? You're the one who bumped into me."

His rudeness ticks me off. "…My bad, then." I turn around and he suddenly pulls me by the arm. "…! What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you use your power on me too?" His sudden question throws me in a loop. "You remembered being in Rhyme, didn't you? Fight me again."

"That's…" I began but Noiz kept talking.

"You can even do it here. I don't care."

"Don't joke around like that. This is my house." I told him.

"That doesn't matter, it's Rhyme." Noiz said.

"…Cut it out already." I shake off Noiz's hand and glare at him. This guy thinks about nothing except Rhyme. He just doesn't care about anything else.

That pisses me off.

"Can't you use that Scrap of yours however you want now?"

"Of course I can't…!" I snapped.

"You can peep into people's hearts and crush them to bits now. You haven't used it in Rhyme at all?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything about being in it." I told him.

"Liar. Then what was that when you fought me?"

"I'm telling you I don't remember!"

Just after I finish yelling, I close my mouth, obviously flustered. Noiz shuts up too, and looks into my eyes. As if he's trying to make sure I was telling the truth, he stares at me without blinking once. I feel an overpowering suspicion, avert my eyes away, and open my mouth again, slowly.

"…Anyway, I really don't remember. Even if I used it when we were fighting, I don't know how to use it now. I'm not lying. If you're fine with that, let's fight then. But, isn't that what you want to see?"

"If there comes a time where I want to fight you, I'll definitely be your opponent. I promise."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Of course I am."

"…Fine. I'll believe you this time. But that time will come. When it does, don't you dare run away." Noiz said with all serious.

"…I know." I said back. To make sure I get the message, Noiz stares into my eyes again. He slips past me to go out into the hallway. "Where're you going?"

"On a walk." He gives a simple reply, and leaves through the entryway. I follow his figure with my eyes, and sigh.  
The truth is…Even if I could control that power at will, I would never want to. This dreadful power ruined Mizuki. All I can think about is how I can never ask for his forgiveness now.

I came down here in a good mood, but it didn't stick. I let out yet another sigh, and return to my room, depressed. I get into my bed, not feeling like sleeping. But I still close my eyes.

The sun peeks through the curtains while I'm still lying in bed, drowsy. As I'm about to doze off again, my Coil suddenly rings. Someone's calling me.

"Yeah?" I answer the call with a yawn.

 _"Aoba-san? Were you sleeping?"_

This voice…

Is uh…

I look at the name on the Coil screen.

"…Huh? Virus?"

 _"Yes."_

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"It's a disaster. Keep calm and listen to me. The police are going to your house right now."_

"…Huh?" I'm now wide awake and bring my Coil closer to my face. "Why?"

 _"I don't know. But a lot of them are on their way."_

"Are you serious…?" I gasped in disbelief.

 _"Please run away and hide somewhere. The police came here too, so things are a bit noisy. If I hear anything I'll contact you again. Aoba-san, please be careful."_

The call from Virus ends.

What? The police? What's going on?

At that moment, I look up and the light in my room becomes brighter. Like morning had passed over into noon.

"…?" I get off my bed, walk up to the window, and open the curtains a bit. "…So bright…" I can't open my eyes. I look out the window, frowning. The early morning mist still covers the scenery, and there are police huddled together in a line in front of my house.

"Ah—Ahh-Ahhhhhhh! Come out this instant! We know you're in there! You damn terrorist!"

"…What!?" I gasp in shock.

That voice…That's Akushima.

"Aahhhh! This is what you're charged with! Trespassing, damage to property, and everything else you can think of that goes with those! Come out! Seragaki Aoba, and your little gang too!"

"!" He calls out my full name, and I know now that there's no way he's thinking of anyone else.

But wait, me, a terrorist? How did it come to that!?

I finish changing, start up Ren, and quickly go downstairs. In the living room is Granny, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Haga-san and Yoshie-san.

"Aoba…"

"Master!"

"Granny! There are a bunch of policemen outside, and he called out my name too…" I hurriedly say.

"This has definitely taken a turn for the worst…" Granny said.

"Wait, Aoba-chan! What's going to happen!?" Yoshie-san asked worried.

"I finished the preparations for you and came over here, Tae-san, but…it seems like there's bit of a problem." Haga-san said.

"I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm on your side, Aoba-chan!"

"Yes, me too!" Haga-san agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. But, I feel only sort of relieved…" I said.

"This is most likely Toue." Granny said.

"Toue…!?"

"Yesterday, Morphine must've reported that you used Scrap. So now he's showing interest."

"Hurry up and come oooooooooooooooouuut! If you don't we'll come in! Okay! All right! Get ready for entryyyy!"

"All of you, escape through the back door!" Granny quickly told us.

"Those guys are completely serious." Koujaku said.

"We'll do something here. So please, Aoba-chan, get out as quickly as you can!" Haga-san said.

"Exactly! We'll make sure that those stinky policemen can't take a single step!" Yoshie-san said.

"Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Granny, thank you." I told them with a gratitude smile.

"CHAAAAARRRRREEEE!"

"Aoba, they're coming!" Koujaku said.

We go outside through the back kitchen door. As if they had taken our place, we hear the noise of policemen crowding into the house. Granny, Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Everyone, I'm sorry…! Please be safe…!

We follow a narrow road that runs between two walls. We pass through it, and it becomes a bit wider as we hit a different back lane.

"There are police over there! I can hear their footsteps!" Just as Clear yells out, I hear the policemen in front of us.

"It's them! They're over here!"

They found us…! If they catch us here, we'll be rounded up like cattle!

"Don't huddle together! Separate!" Mink's voice urges us, and we start running in different directions.


	28. Noiz Route part 2

**15 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-3**

 **KOUJAKU-1**

 **MINK-1**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #2**

"…Gah, damn it…!" I dash through the alleyways looking for an escape route. I hear the faint sound of footsteps making their way towards me. Is it a cop…? The footsteps approach quickly. Too quickly. Even if I speed up I probably won't be able to get away.

Oh shit, he's catching up…!

"…I won't let you escape."

"! Noiz!?"

I was almost positive it was a cop, but Noiz is the one who runs up next to me instead. I run at a considerable speed, but Noiz remains calm and doesn't seem out of breath at all. I'm a little perturbed by the fact that Noiz is the one who showed up, but it's better than being alone. "I'm not running from you, I'm running from the cops!"

"I know…!"

We continue running until Noiz suddenly stops.

"Wha- hey-!"

Before he stopped, he was in front of me, and I almost bumped into him when he suddenly came to a halt. "Hey…!"

"…It's coming." He said.

"What's…Uh!"

With a jerk, I feel the floor give out from under me. This is…!

"This feeling I'm getting… Is this Rhyme?"

"Sure is." Noiz said looking around.

"Not again…!" I groaned "Besides, now it's both of us at the same time…!"

"This is a Drive-By. And Usui's not here so there's no one enforcing the rules. It's a free-for-all here."

"And…doesn't this field make you feel sick at all? It feels a little off." I asked looking around.

"It's twisted from doing too much Rhyme. There've been lots of crazy Rhyme addicts lately."

You're kidding! It's like this because of Rhyme addicts. Oh man…

"Aoba, it's coming."

Before us was some man that looks like he was high on something and a bat Allmate with him.

"Uh, Ren, defense, please!" I instructed. Ren went into defense and our Durability took some minor damage, I gave him another attack which hit successfully but didn't do much damage.

"Hey, why're you just standing there?" I asked him angrily.

"You attacked first, so you do it." He said.

"Whaa!? What the hell!?"

"Aoba, instructions."

I snap back over to Ren when he called for me and try to think of the next attack to do "Well then…"

"Ren!" I called out when he got hit by an attack.

"…I'm okay." Ren gasped.

"It was my fault, sorry." I apologized.

Damn! If only I made a move sooner than this wouldn't have happen.

"Don't mind it. At any rate, give your instructions."

"…Right." I nodded my head and began to open my mouth but stop when Noiz began to speak.

"…I see." He looked over to his Allmate Usagimodoki "Go." He said.

"Roger!" The green rabbit said as the other rabbits attack, successfully defeating the Drive-Byer.

"…Whoa!" I stumbled regaining my footing. We came back to the real world.

"Pretty disappointing, it was just a small fry."

"…Then you should've helped out. If you did, then Ren wouldn't have..." I direct my anger towards the obnoxiously calm Noiz and take Ren out of my bag. "Ren, are you all right?"

"Yes, I didn't receive any substantial damage." Ren informed me, making me feel relieved.

"Really…" Relieved, I pat Ren's head and place him back into my bag.

"Are you some kind of idiot? You don't need to carry that thing around with you all the time."

"…What?"

"Maybe you really are. Instead of worrying about your machine, worry about yourself." Noiz said. "That guy just now cut the damage limit. If you were the one that took that damage, you would've been sorry. But what you said earlier doesn't seem to be a lie. Even if you're in trouble, you don't remember what to do."

"…Did you not help me because you wanted to make sure of that?" I whispered in anger and disbelief as my body began to shake in anger.

"That's right."

"…Ngh." I'm absolutely pissed and want to burst out on him.

 _Ring_

"…?" The sound ring sound from my Coil snapped me out of my anger state.

"It's a game application transmission." Ren said.

"Again!? And now of all times…"

 _Ring_

"…" Noiz looks down at his Coil as his Allmate begins to speak.

"Game app delivery! Game app delivery!"

"You got it too?" I asked.

"Looks like it."

"It seems to be the auto-play type." Ren said.

"Huh…!" I looked at my Coil in shock as the game started and began to play. The blue knight goes into a cave and walks around the maze going down one of the staircase. He walks around the room to get to the red chest that held a key. A side screen came up showing that my Coil is downloading something. I look back at the game to see the knight walking back up the stairs and walks to another set of stairs. The knight walks down the hallway to a big door and uses the key to enter the room. The knight walks to the center of the room where a blue orb sat, coming in contact with it screen turn white and an invitation pops up.

It's an invitation to Platinum Jail.

"This game…is weird." Noiz said exiting out of the game on his Coil.

"I told you I got a game that was only in a demo movie form." I said. "But does this invitation thing let us into Platinum Jail?"

"Invitation? I didn't get anything like that."

"Really? Here, this." I show the invitation to Noiz.

"…I see." Noiz said after scanning the invitation "I thought it was a prank, but I guess it's not. It does look like the game's been altered, though."

"Altered?"

"I've played that game before. But it didn't have a scene like that." He simply said.

What does all this mean…? I don't even understand what this game is about yet…

…No.

"…This same game was sent to me when Granny was kidnapped." I told him existing out the invitation.

"You did say so." Noiz says recalling the time I mention about it.

"After that, what happened in the game actually happened in real life. If that's the case again, then maybe what the game showed will actually happen." I said.

"If that's true, then it's obviously a trap. It means you got an announcement about your grandma's kidnapping."

He's right…

But even if it is a trap, this game must have some meaning. A cave, a treasure chest, a key, a large door…

 _Ring_

"…Now it's a message?"

 ** _Haga-san_**

 ** _Secret path to Plt. Jail_**

 ** _I was supposed to escort you, but there has been a change of plans. Please proceed onto D-86 in the North District. We will meet there._**

An image is attached to the message. It's a map of the Old Resident District. A red arrow points around the left side of Platinum Jail's outer wall.

"I'm going to join Haga-san now." I said closing the message.

"I'll go with you. It'd be a pain if you died before our next match."

Ignoring that comment I continue to speak "…Let's go." I begin to walk with Noiz to where Haga-san is, albeit with mixed feelings.

…Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching. Did the cops find us?

"…Ngh."

"This way."

Pulling my arm, Noiz begins to run and soon turns at a corner.

"Ooooooooooops, this is it for you Mr. and Mrs. Terrorist!"

"Tch."

"I fiiiiiiiinaly found you! I'm not letting you get away this time! Surrender quietly! HAAHAHAHAHA!"

Akushima…! Fear fills my thoughts, but Noiz suddenly takes off towards him.

"Hey!?" I called out to him in shock.

"Fuaagh!?" With an incredible thump, Akushima landed on his back. Noiz delivers a very much deserved knuckle sandwich to Akushima. Akushima, seemingly unconscious on his feet, begins to spurt blood from his nose.

I think his nose is broken…

Not that I really care…

And he was hit so suddenly…

How strong do you have to be to be able to do that to someone? I look at Noiz and see his rough knuckles. He's not only dangerous in Rhyme; he's also scary in real hand to hand combat…

"Hey, let's go!" Noiz grabs my hand and takes off again. His grip returning me to reality, I run to catch up with him.

We somehow escape from the police and continue towards the area where we're supposed to meet with Haga-san. The marked area was at an entrance to an underground passageway a little off from the Northern District, with a broken barricade in it. And Haga-san was there; ready to hand over a remodeled type of stun gun to us in order to protect ourselves. He told us that this underground passageway used to be how construction materials for Platinum Jail were transported.

Originally, Platinum Jail was planned to cover the entire island, and the Old Resident District built a passage way to transport materials over. But the plans were put to a halt and the passageway was abandoned. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it, but it's still a way into the gates of Platinum Jail.

We made our way through the barricade and went down the rotting staircases. The inside of the tunnel is pitch black, and it seems to go on forever. We go along the long pathway and come to a staircase. We climb it and end up in a place like nothing we've ever seen before.

A giant white gate towers before us.

So this…is the Platinum Jail gate.

…Is it really okay for us to continue on? Maybe this really is a trap. We both felt the same way, but that didn't stop our feet from carrying us forward.

"Welcome to Japan's biggest, highest quality entertainment facility of love, dreams and healing, Platinum Jail! This is a paradise on earth where only the chosen can enter! Please have fun to your hearts' content!"

As soon as the gate opens, we're greeted by a showy fanfare and firecrackers, accompanied by a strange panda. On the other side of the room are five white doors.

"Damn suspicious." I hear Noiz mutter.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head.

The panda ignores us and presses a button on the wall. "Weeell then, what will your destination be? Fun-fun roulette, start!" The monitor above began to flash different places before coming to a stop. "Ooooooh. Your destination is Green Playground! Come, come, this way please!" The panda stands in front of the second door from the left, one arm outstretched. "This is the best playground equipped with the newest game centers and enjoyable amenities! You'll be in a world far from boredom for the rest of your life! Have a good time playing and bon voyage!"

Still put off by the panda's show, Noiz and I walk towards the door.

"Well then, go ahead! Please hold up your invitation ticket to the authentication monitor next to the door!"

I bring up the invitation on my Coil and show it to the monitor.

"Platinum ID confirmed. Aoba-sama and guest, welcome to Platinum Jail. The admission formalities will now begin. Guest has been granted Guest ID. Guest, please show you Coil to the monitor." Noiz holds up his Coil to the monitor. "Confirmed, Guest ID now being transmitted. All jurisdictions belong to the Platinum ID holder. The Guest ID has restricted use only, so please practice caution. Please read the detailed support section in the full Invitation Card. Please enjoy."

The door opens, and on the other side, a world seemingly full of game centers opens up. Many black buildings decorated with simple illuminations line the streets. The atmosphere feels unrealistic and similar to Rhyme. The people walking around are mainly around my age, and I don't see many older people. If it wasn't for the way the area looked, it would be like I'm back in the Old Resident District again. But everything feels much more polish than the Old Resident District.

Like it's all just superficial.

If you look up, there are countless stars twinkling in the sky. One could never even dream of this in the Old Resident District. Platinum Jail's weather and time zone are all controlled, and it's usually set to night time. The idea behind it was so that guests could party any day, any time, apparently… Looming in front of us is the tower symbolizing Platinum Jail.

"That's the Oval Tower…"I've heard rumors about it, but it's the first time I've actually seen it. "It's kinda impressive."

"Really? Isn't it just normal?"

"It's not normal…"

In stark contrast to my fascinated reaction, Noiz looks around with a bored look on his face. Oh, right, there was something else written on the invitation. I still need to take a look at that. I bring up the invitation on my Coil.

"Is this attachment a map?" I wonder looking at the screen.

"It's a map of Platinum Jail." Ren sticks his head out of my bag.

"What's this marking?" I asked noticing a red arrow on the screen.

"It might be a facility for us to stay at."

"The invitation also tells us where we can stay at. Let's go check it out." I suggested to Noiz.

"It might be a trap." He said.

"…" A strange, uneasy feeling has hung over us ever since the beginning of this. But we can't just stop moving because of it. "We knew we were walking into a trap even before we went into Platinum Jail. We have to keep going."

"Hmm. Fine by me. I'll just follow."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching by his response "…Do what you want. Ren, could you navigate us there?"

"Understood."

I don't understand why he can't just drop that arrogant attitude. With Ren navigating, I begin to walk to our lodgings. Following Ren's directions, we arrive at a sort of residential area. Gorgeous, regal-seeming buildings line up down the street. It looks like they're all ranked, and our place to stay is a smaller building at the end.

"This is it…" I said looking at our place.

Compared to the other buildings, it feels somewhat old. Above the door is a plate with 'GLITTER' written on it. There's a plate with a different name on the neighboring building, so this is probably the nickname for this building. I hold my Coil to the authentication monitor next to the door and try twisting the retro door knob.


	29. Noiz Route Part 3

**14 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-3**

 **KOUJAKU-2**

 **MINK-2**

 **Wow Mink and Koujaku are catching up. If this becomes a three way tie breaker then I'm going to give you guys a week to cast your votes in. If I don't get any changes if that happens then I'm going to flip a coin.**

 **When there are two chapters left I'm going to hide the results on the poll.**

 **If you want the scores to chance then please vote!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #3**

When I step inside…I'm instantly in awe. I thought it was old-fashioned just from the exterior, but the interior makes it feel even more so.

"How should I say this…The inside sure has felt the time."

"…I don't really like this."

"Why?"

"Too ancient."

Noiz's rather rude remark causes me to stare at him, and I notice his expression changing little by little. Looks like his repulsion is somewhat fading.

I was caught by him for a moment, but without caring anymore I looked around the building. On the first floor is a large clock and lots of expensive-looking furniture in a line. At the back is a staircase leading to the second floor. As I look around, Noiz lands on the sofa with a thud. Then, he suddenly holds out his hand.

"Gimme your Coil."

"Wha?"

Did I hear that right?

"Hand it over."

"Why?"

"I'll investigate the origin of the invitation. If it's connected to Toue, then it'll make things a lot faster." He said.

"Toue? Why Toue?"

"This Platinum Jail belongs to Toue. The fact that you were actually invited here means there's a high possibility he's behind this."

"…" Noiz has a point. But before that, I don't even know if I can trust him. Is he going to take my information from my Coil after he convinces me? It would be easy for him.

"What now?" He asked noticing my hesitation.

"Nothing." I said.

"Don't tell me you're thinking I'm gonna snoop into your information. I'm not gonna do it now. I can do that whenever I want."

"…Hey, you…"

"Give it already."

Because of his constant insisting, I unwillingly throw my Coil to Noiz. Once he takes my Coil, he connects it to his own and begins to work. He taps the keyboard with awesome seed and continuously chase the text flowing across the monitor with his eyes.

…Impressive.

I do have some confidence in my own skills, but I know I can't do that. Maybe because he's concentrating so much, an aura drifts from Noiz that makes it difficult to speak to him. While I secretly watch from afar, Noiz suddenly stops his hands.

"…No way."

"Something happen?" I asked.

"No matter what I do, I get an error. Even the country's network isn't this complicated. Impossible. Putting aside the possibility of Toue begin the culprit…" He begins to tell me. "It's a fact that the sender is completely hidden. It might be a trap after all."

"…Are you serious?"

You're saying it like it's nothing…

Noiz throws me back my Coil. "Let's just be careful for now. You might be targeted, and there'll probably be more Drive-Bys."

Drive-Bys, huh…I know that Noiz was the rabbit head guy from before, but I don't know who the second Drive-Byer is. "Can anyone do a Drive-By?" I asked him.

"If you have some knowledge and know some tricks. Anyone can do it, even you. And…" Noiz stops in the middle of his sentence and stares at me.

"What now?"

"You've done Rhyme, and you still don't know? The whole thing with Usui and regulations happened about six, seven years ago. When you still did Rhyme…Back about ten years ago, Drive-Bys should have been more common."

"I don't know because I can't remember." I told him annoyed.

Noiz closes his mouth, fixing his eyes on me in a cold stare. "I don't get you and your little half-assed expression. I'm sick of it."

"…Huh?"

Leaving me with those final words, Noiz stands up from the sofa and walks up the stairs. Shocked solid, I can only watch him walk away. …But soon, I feel the tinges of annoyance I should've felt long before.

"What's his problem? I'm the one who doesn't get anything." I angrily throw myself onto the couch and then take Ren out of my bag. "Why's he looking down on me all the time? He just acts out and says things on impulse, what a selfish guy."

"His remark and its intention is mostly incomprehensible, to be sure." Ren said.

I nodded my head "Right? It's not like I know him that well, but I'd hoped he'd be a little more thoughtful."

As I complain to Ren about Noiz, I begin to feel myself sinking deeper into the sofa. It's reeeeally comfortable. Maybe that's why I'm getting a little sleepy. Thinking back, we did run all the way here from the Old Resident District… I should sleep a bit, just to get some stamina back… Without resisting against the creeping drowsiness, I slowly close my eyelids.

 _…_

 _…_

 _…Deep down, you know it, don't you?_

 _Just admit it._

 _It'll be easier if you do._

 _Everything will be exactly how you want it to be._

 _So, admit it._

 _Admit and accept it._

 _Then everything will be more fun._

 _You know that, right?_

 _Right…_

 _…_

 _…_

"…Nn…" I push up my heavy eyelids and blink several times.

…What time is it?

I raise my hand and look at my Coil's clock. It's midnight. So I sat down on the sofa and fell asleep, just like that… "…Ngh." I can feel a dull pain in my head. I have a feeling I had some kind of dream…but I can't remember what it was. My throat is dry. Let's just get some water…When I rise from the sofa, I realize Ren isn't around. Huh? Where did he go? He's supposed to be always at my feet.

…I heard something just now. Was it from the second floor?

I climb the stairs and see Noiz's on the sofa. On the second floor is a small living room, with a television and a bar counter. It looks like there are rooms heading down the hallway.

But…what's Noiz doing?

Even if he did notice me walking up the stairs, he doesn't show it and continues facing the other way. Maybe he's the type who doesn't notice his surroundings when he concentrates. I approach the sofa and slowly peek around Noiz from behind…and what I see leaves me speechless.

…Ren!

Noiz has Ren sitting upside down in his lap while he holds a tool over him.

"What are you doing!?" I yell without thinking, and Noiz slowly turns around to face me.

"Oh, so you were here."

"Don't give me that! Let Ren go! Hand him over!"

I lean over the backrest of the sofa and pick up the blue lump from Noiz's lap. Worried, I immediately try to start up Ren. It takes a bit longer than usual, but Ren finally opens his eyes.

"Aoba."

"Are you okay? Do you feel strange anywhere?" I hurriedly asked him in worry.

"No problems."

"Really…"

I'm genuinely relieved that Ren is all right. But my feelings of relief revert back to anger and I glare at Noiz. "You…What were you doing to Ren?"

"I wasn't doing anything." He simply said.

"Liar. You obviously did something."

"I did, but I didn't do anything that would cause any problems. And you, you're the weird one here."

"How so?"

"I said it when the Drive-By happened. You're getting all pissy just over an Allmate. That's pretty lame."

"Guh, what the hell…!" I lower Ren to the floor, walk around the sofa, and stand in front of Noiz. I can't just let him say that. I try to grab him by the collar, but I see something that startles me.

…Blood.

Blood is flowing from Noiz's fingers.

"! You, that… You got hurt!?"

"Yeah. I got nicked by the tool."

Maybe when I picked up Ren, he…? There were no other times he could've injured himself. When I peeped over him, he wasn't hurt… That means…it was my fault. My anger quickly changes to awkwardness. I don't think I can bring myself to hit an injured person.

"…Sorry. It's my fault, I'll apologize for that. Show me the injury. First off, we have to stop the bleeding-"

"It's fine." Noiz cut me off, but I just shook my head.

"No, it isn't. Show me."

"It is."

"Come on, it's not fine…"

 _Slap_

"Don't touch me. I'll do it myself." Noiz glared at me.

"…" I feel a brief pain and realize that the hand I reached out to Noiz with was just slapped away. Dumbfounded, I stare at Noiz like a total idiot.

Noiz rises from the sofa and walks towards the hallway.

"…Hey…"

…I hear the sound of a door closing.

"…" Maybe I made him angry.

…It sure looked like I did. But I can't forgive him for tampering with Ren without permission, but that isn't a reason to hurt anyone. There was a lot of blood, too…

A strange feeling of guilt pricks at me, and I look at Ren. "Ren. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"He seemed to be checking my performance." Ren said.

"Only that?" I asked.

"And it seems I was infected with a worm program in the last Drive-By."

"A worm…Seriously?"

"Yes. When I received the attack. It didn't seem to be active even under the current conditions, but he removed it."

"So that's what it was…" I mumbled. So in other words, it was nothing but something good for Ren. I should've thanked him instead of getting angry… "…"

…Agh, dammit. I…The blood was just rushing to my head, and I did something really stupid. I want to apologize now, but…The way he acted a while ago was like a complete refusal. He must be pretty angry at me now. Knowing him, he probably won't even listen to my poor excuse of an apology now. It would probably just make him even more angry.

What do I do?

Do I go apologize, or do I just give up…?

I sit on the sofa, cradling Ren in my arms.

…Noiz. I really don't understand him. I don't know if he's a good guy, a bad guy, or something in between. I turn my eyes to the door of the room Noiz entered. …I really should apologize.

Standing in front of Noiz's room, I try knocking lightly. No answer. He must be really angry…

"…I'm sorry." I quietly muttered an apology and entered the next room. Inside is a neat, simple bedroom. I lower Ren onto the bed and lie down next to him. I take a long, deep breath and close my eyes, I can still feel a slight trace of a headache. I did something awful to Noiz. I'm worried about his injury, too…

…I'll properly apologize to him tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that we also have to collect more info on Toue tomorrow, too…

Thinking in dribs and drabs, my consciousness fades and I fall asleep again.


	30. Noiz Route Part 4

**13 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-4**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-2**

 **Looks like Koujaku is catching up!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #4**

…The next morning comes.

This time when I wake up, I feel pretty refreshed. It's probably because I slept in a real bed and had a proper night's sleep. My headache's also completely gone. I get up from the bed and leave the room. I walk down the hallway into the living room. I feel like having a bit of coffee, so I head to the bar counter. I take two mugs from the shelf and put instant coffee in them. I make some for Noiz too, planning to take it to his room. I'll also apologize for yesterday.

Wondering how to go about it, I continue preparing the beverage until a sound from the hallway stops me.

…It's Noiz.

For whatever reason, I suddenly become very nervous and stare at the hot water poured into the cups instead of looking up. Noiz is coming over here.

"…Morning." I manage to speak still not looking up.

"Morning."

…He answered me. I'm a little relieved. Noiz sits on the sofa and I bring over a cup of coffee to him. I place it on the table.

"I made some coffee." I told him.

"Thanks."

His responses are surprisingly normal. …What a relief. At any rate, he doesn't seem like he's angry.

"…You know, about yesterday…" Trying to break the tension, I begin to apologize.

"Tch!"

"!?"

Noiz, who took the cup and put it to his mouth, suddenly jerks back in surprise. He presses his mouth with his hand.

A burn?

I return to the bar counter in a hurry and walk back with a cup full of water and a box of napkins. "Sorry, was it hot? Here, have some water."

"…"

"Were you holding it even though it was hot? Are you okay?"

"…It's no big deal." Noiz said.

I wipe the coffee running down Noiz's hand with a tissue, and hearing his comment surprises me. The hand that Noiz used to hold the mug is now drenched in the spilled coffee. It should've been hot enough to burn him, why's he still holding it so calmly…?

"Your hand! Go cool down your hand! You must've burned it too, right?"

"My hand?...Ah."

Noiz looks at his hand as if he'd only just noticed. His palm is already becoming red and swollen, and it hurts to even look at it. If we don't cool it down soon, then…!

Trying to grab his arm, I'm reminded of Noiz rejection yesterday. Is it better to not care so much…? But…I just can't leave him leave him like this.

"Put the cup down! Come on, hurry!" I grab Noiz's arm and pull him to the mini kitchen behind the bar counter. "!"

"…I'll do it myself." Noiz throws me a cold remark and moves to the counter.

…What a weird guy. I know he noticed the burn on his mouth, but what about his hand? Is he just pretending not to feel the pain or something? If that's the case, then he's acting like a total kid.

But…

Like yesterday, it's my fault again. Leaving him with injuries, I'm the worst… Once again filled with guilt, I look at Noiz standing behind the counter. "…Really, I'm sorry. For yesterday, too…I was angry because I thought you were doing something bad to Ren. But you were removing the worm in Ren, right? ...Thank you."

"I did get rid of it, but I did it partly because I was interested in your Allmate." He said.

"Interested?"

"I was wondering how you beat me. I ventured a guess that there was something in your Allmate."

"…What the hell?"

"I just looked inside and took out the worm afterwards. But in the end all I found out was that it's just an old model. Why're you still using something like that?" He looked at me.

"…It's none of your business." I told him.

"It might've not been the case when you did Rhyme, but your Allmate is one of those early models, right? When I came to this island and started Rhyme about three, four years ago, there weren't any guys using anything like that."

"…"

"I took the liberty to investigate your Allmate. I also took the worm out without permission. That's why you don't really have a reason to apologize to me. How good-natured can you be?" He asked.

"Ngh, it doesn't matter, and could you explain a little more before you do these things…?"

"By the way. Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh?" The sudden change in topic catches me off guard.

Hungry? How's that connected to the conversation we just had? Noiz goes down the stairs without minding me at all.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Outside."

"Wait a minute-" I rush down the stairs too. Noiz walks out quickly. What's going on? We were just talking about something completely different. He's just going on at his own pace…

Honestly amazed, I chase after him.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out to him. I catch up to Noiz, who is walking at a face pace. When I raise my head to say at least one complaint, something catches the edge of my field of view.

…What is it? I felt like something was in the darkness there just now. Something white from top to bottom that seemed like a ghost. Though I look back to check it, there's nothing there. Was it my imagination?

"…" When I turn back, Noiz is nowhere to be seen. "That guy…!" I search around while walking at a quick pace and find Noiz stopped in front of a store. Simple restaurants seem to be gathered around here, and there are also similar shops left and right. That reminds me, he did say he was hungry.

"Hey, Noiz!" I call out his name as I run up to him, and he turns around. He's holding something like octopus dumplings in his hand. So he's already bought stuff…

Noiz returns his eyes to the shop and moves to the next one. He's buying something again. He moves to the next store again, and buys something. And again, he moves to the next store and buys something.

"How much is he buying!?"

Noiz's both hands are full with food in no time. It's enough to think that he's likely to drop all of it at any moment.

"You can't carry any more than that. Give me some." I can't bear the sight of it any longer and I rush over to him, taking some of the food from his arms.

"If you wanna eat too, go ahead." Noiz told me.

"Er, I didn't mean it like that…You bought too damn much." I told him.

"If it's about money, I have plenty."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you doing a part time job with a good hourly pay?"

"I'm dealing Rhyme information. There are lots of customers who want my team's information even if it's expensive. They just wanna know where Usui'll show up."

"Huh…"

He did say he was doing something like that. But I don't understand why anyone would pay money to buy information about a game.

"Hey, what's that?"

"…Huh?"

Noiz, with a straight face, points at the octopus dumplings that I'm holding.

"Didn't you just buy this?" I asked him.

"I did." He said "But I don't know what it's called."

"…Wha?" Thinking he's joking, I stare at Noiz's face. But it doesn't look like he is. Noiz curiously peers at the octopus dumplings. …So he's actually serious? "Are you joking?"

"I'm not. Just tell me the name already."

"Octopus dumplings."

"Octopus dumplings…Hmmm, weird." He laughed.

…

….!?

"Seriously…?" I asked in disbelief.

"And this?" Noiz shows me a package he was holding.

"A crepe."

"This?"

"Deep fried doughnuts."

"Huh. They all have weird names."

"…" I give Noiz another confused stare. But it doesn't seem like he's making fun of me. I knew this guy was different, but I didn't think he wouldn't know the names of food that even kids and old people back home knew about…

Noiz stares at the crepe and deep fried doughnuts which I have in my hands, and eats a doughnut in one bite. "It's sweet."

"Of course it is." I mumbled.

"But it's not bad." Noiz said.

"That's good…but what the heck have you been eating till now?"

"Delivery pizza or pasta."

"Only that?" I asked in shock.

"Only that." He said.

"Wouldn't you normally get bored of that stuff?"

"Not really. I've always been okay with everything that tastes good."

"…"

He isn't just a little weird.

He's a complete weirdo….

Feeling strangely exhausted, I eat one of the octopus dumplings I'm holding. I guess I am kinda hungry. After having not eaten in a while, it tastes pretty good. I always thought that Platinum Jail only had fancy restaurants, but apparently it has this kind of stuff too.

"They even had pancakes stuffed with bean jam…I'm sort of impressed." While I was looking at the other shops, my right arm was suddenly grabbed. "Hm? …Whoa!"

The octopus dumpling I was about to eat…!

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Salty."

"Of course it is." I snapped "Are you a kid or something? Just how old are you, kiddo?"

"Nineteen."

"Hmmm, nineteen, huh." I mumbled looking to the side, before I snapped my head back over to Noiz once what he had said had process through my mind. "…Wha!?"

Nineteen!

I stare at Noiz. I was always sure he was younger than me, but he's under twenty…!?

"What?" Noiz looked at me confused by my response.

"…No, I was just thinking about how young you are." I chuckled nervously.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-three."

"Almost the same."

Like hell it is!

I've been constantly thinking that he's weird, was it because of this? Age? The gap between his calm deposition and appearance…Hey…doesn't that leave me at the mercy of a younger person?

"…Hmmmn?"

Then the letters on the notification monitors that appear everywhere in the city catch my eye. 'A special commemorative event.' This is Toue's event that Granny was telling me about…

"Hey, Noiz. Isn't that…" I look towards Noiz.

…But again, nobody's there.

…He disappeared again…

"That doofus…Where did he go this time?" I growled. Feeling like a parent searching for a missing child, I bolt off in search of him. I did wonder if he went off to buy something again, but I don't see him anymore. I leave the bustling main street and head to a small alley with fewer people.

As I walk to the back, I hear loud noises coming from in front of me. At the end of the road I see some sort of commotion. A fight? I've got a bad feeling about this…

"You asshole!"

"Geh, dammit!"

As I approach, the unpleasant feeling changes into conviction.

…Just like I thought. In the middle of small alley, several men are crowded together, fighting.

And in the center of it all….is Noiz.

Why am I not surprise…?


	31. Noiz Route Part 5

**12 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-4**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-2**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #5**

"Uargh!" Noiz strikes down one of the men and he grunts in pain as he falls on his back. Two of them were already on the ground. They're all wearing suits. Unless I'm mistaken, it looks like they're a bunch of suits and ties duking it out.

…Hey, no, no, no, hold on a second.

"Noiz!" I rush over to the fray and everyone stops to look at me.

"Who're you? His girlfriend?" One of the men asked.

"Ah, well, no, more like an acquaintance." I said uneasy giving him a strain smile.

"Well this little shit went on a fucking rampage…What are you gonna do about this little sight here, huh?" A man with blonde hair and piercing glared at me.

"I'm really sorry. He's just a kid so he goes overboard sometimes. I'm truly sorry. I'll apologize." I bow repeatedly while inching closer to Noiz. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, really… …Let's run!"

"!" Noiz let out a low gasp in shock when I grabbed him. In a situation like this, you can only win by running away. I grab Noiz's arm and make a break for it.

"Hey, wait!"

"Ugh, let go of me!"

"Shut up and run!"

I hold a tight grip on Noiz's arm and we enter the main street again. If we can just disappear into the crowd, then…! I slow down and walk calmly, trying to mix with the passerby.

…After walking for a while, I casually look behind me. It doesn't look like they're following us.

"Whew…"

"…"

We somehow made it out of there…That was a close one. What the hell was Noiz even doing? I force him to follow me back to Glitter.

"Haah…"

"…"

I enter the building, relieved, but Noiz scowls silently.

"What now?"

"That was totally unnecessary."

"Huh?"

"I could've won easily if you didn't go and do that."

"…Hey, you…" Now's not the time to start acting like a little brat. Accompanied by my surprise, I feel another surge of anger welling up. "Excuse me, but getting involved in stupid shit like that is just gonna bit you in the ass in the future. Don't you at least know that much?" He kept silent so I continue scolding him "Those guys are something completely different. Once you're their target, they'll stick to you like slimy natto. That's just trouble for us. Even if you didn't know that, what'll you do if this escalates? It'll just be harder for us to move around."

"…" Noiz faces sideways, looking grumpy.

Does his silence mean he understood what I meant for once? I think I can see Noiz a little differently now, but then I notice something…

His hand is dyed red.

"Are you injured again? You're bleeding!" The hand that I reach out is once again brushed away.

"Don't touch me." Noiz gazes at me coldly.

This guy… He was like this when he burned himself with the coffee too, but why does he hate it so much? He's usually indifferent, but he reacts excessively to touching. Is he obsessed with cleanliness?

"…Hey, please. Let's at least stop the bleeding." I tried to say.

"It's fine." He said.

"It'll bother me if it gets worse. Show me."

"I said it's fi-…!"

"Show me." I told him sternly.

"Let go." He demands.

"No way."

I grab Noiz's arm with no questions asked, ignoring his refusals as I draw it closer to me. If I don't do this a little forcibly, he's going to leave the injury untreated again. "If you really hate it, go ahead and hit me."

"…" Noiz seem quite angry, but he looks away and actually behaves himself.

His injury is worse than I thought, and the back of his hand is completely torn. He probably got sliced by a knife or something when he was fighting the yakuza members. That reminds me…what about the injury from yesterday? I casually look at his fingertips too. A red line runs from his middle finger to his palm, but other than that it doesn't look too bad. That's good… It's my fault he was injured, so just knowing the situation makes me relieved.

…Oh. I don't have anything I could use to treat the injury.

"Don't run away. Stay put." I released Noiz's hand after giving him a warning and randomly open drawer shelves. …Ah. Inside one of them is something that looks like a first-aid kit. It turned out to be a small plastic pack containing bandages, sterilization sheets, and different sized adhesive Band-Aids and such.

This is enough.

I take the first-aid kit and return to Noiz immediately. When I take his arm, Noiz makes an openly disgusted face. But I ignore it and look at the state of his injury.

"Aah, looks painful…" I wipe the blood that hadn't dried with a tissue. I feel a bit of pain just from looking at it… "This might sting a little. Try to bear with it." I gently wipe the wound with a sterilization sheet. It'll still sting even if I do it carefully…

Thinking, I look at Noiz's face. There are no signs that he's going through pain. His face looks calm. …Is he not in pain? Or is he just enduring it out of pride? If that's the case, it kinda looks the opposite… Feeling dubious, I put the largest Band-Aid I could find on the wound. "There, finished."

Noiz looks at me like an angry child glaring at his parent and withdraws his hand. I'm relieved that we were able to avoid a situation where his injury went untreated. I sit on the sofa and lean on the backrest, feeling exhausted.

"…Don't be so reckless. It makes me nervous." I say it with a joking tone on purpose. But I'm actually quite serious about it. I'd be afraid to see him get really hurt. "Anyway, we have to start collecting information about Toue…"

"I don't get you." Interrupting my words, Noiz opens his mouth. "Is this supposed to mean something?"

"…What?"

"This." Noiz stretches out his hand which had the Band-Aid. "Is there some merit to this?"

"Huh? Merit?"

"…Ahh. So there is." Noiz added some mockery at the end. "If you have me, the future will be a breeze. As long as I'm useful it's enough."

"…" I know he's been thinking this since yesterday, but… What the heck is he talking about? I'm the one who doesn't understand. "…Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You wouldn't normally do things like this without a purpose. I'm a total stranger." Noiz shakes his injured hand. "Like helping others. There's nothing to gain from it, it's inefficient, and it won't give you any benefits."

"So you're saying I have ulterior motives, and want something from you in return?"

"Am I wrong?"

"You are!" The bottom of my stomach hurts. "You're wrong. You can want to help people out of worry, or other things like that."

"I don't understand. I can't understand at all. …Oh, or maybe…" Noiz violently rips off his hat and comes around the sofa to stand in front of me.

What, is he going to hit me?

I try to stand up to prepare myself.

…But.

Noiz's actions… are far beyond what I'd imagined.


	32. Noiz Route Part 6

**11 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-4**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-2**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #6**

 _Smooch_

"…!"

"Something like this?"

…. … ….?!

…No no no no!

What!?

"W-Wha, What are you doing!? That's weird!" I yelled face burning red from embarrassment.

"What is?" Noiz asked.

"Kissing me like that!"

"There's no other purpose to use me other than this."

"Then what is 'this'!?" I snapped.

"You were going for me." Was his response.

"Whaa!?" Seriously. Really. Is he serious? How the heck did he get to that conclusion!? Right when I stop that train of thought, Noiz brings his face closer again. "Hey, wait a minute, you brat! Wait!"

"Shut up."

"Mmh…Ngh!" My head is drawn near to him and my lips are stopped by force. "Ngh…!" I try to push him away with both hands, but he catches my jaw and forcibly opens my mouth. He puts in his tongue…and a light numbness runs down my spine. "…Ngh."

"…., Nhh…"

Noiz's tongue rubs my palate and entwines with my own. This is kinda dangerous… Wait a sec, this is… Whenever Noiz's tongue wriggles in my confused mouth, something hits my tooth, making a ticking noise. What's that sound…? "Hu…u..uh…" But before I can think any more about it, I can feel something strange in my lower body.

Shit…

His kissing isn't especially good, but… It's been a long time since I've felt anything like this, and…I'm too much into it.

"…What. Are you aroused?"

"!" Noiz pulls out his tongue and pushes his knee up into my crotch. Him doing that actually makes me react a little bit. "Only because you started doing weird things…!"

"But you got aroused from just kissing, right?"

"…Uh…" I looked away feeling my face still burning up.

"What are you gonna do about this? Handle it alone?"

"Ngh, I can't help it! It's a physiological reaction!"

"I'll do it."

"Wha!?"

"In return, do mine."

Did I hear that right? Did I seriously hear that right!?

"No no no no, wait! Stop saying weird things!" I panicked

"How?" He asked.

"You doing mine, me doing yours…That's just weird!"

"Listen." Noiz lets out a tired sigh. "You're overreacting. It's not like we are going to have sex. Plus, you just said it yourself: it's a physiological reaction." How can he say that with a straight face?! "We're just talking about getting rid of a physiological reaction, right? Wouldn't it be more efficient to just do it at the same time?"

"No, no, no, no!" I madly protest. I don't understand why and how it would be efficient! What's he going on about? Is he one of those 'new age' guys? Is this what the younger people are like now? But we aren't that many years apart…

So maybe he's just weird?!

"Anyway, I think I'll have to decline, so let me…Hey, wai…!" Noiz suddenly pulls on my arm. I stand up reluctantly, and Noiz forces me to walk with him.

The destination…

Noiz's room. For sure.

"Hey, Noiz! …Hey, uwah!" Noiz brings me back to his room and pushes me on the bed. I fall on my back, and a dim shock comes over me. Without delay, Noiz climbs on the bed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." I back away, looking for a way to escape, but my back immediately hits the wall.

I'm completely stuck, just like a rat in a trap…

"You sure are a sore loser." Noiz said.

"No wonder!"

"No experience?"

"It…it's not like that!" I stuttered red in the face.

"Then it should be fine. If it's not your first time, let's do this right. It's too late and too lame to panic now."

"…Ghn…"

Asshole…

Noiz calmly reaches for my lower body and begins to undo the front of my shorts. The rattling noise echoes throughout the room.

"Hey, gh…" I hesitated to stop his hands.

…Wait a minute. He said so himself, this is just a treatment for a physiological reaction. I'm the only one who thinks it's embarrassing; Noiz probably doesn't feel that way. And then I got called lame by some younger person…not to mention by the opposite sex. I'm starting to look really awkward, but what should I do about this?

Am I just pathetic? Maybe I should just resist this weirdo till the end. Do I not want it because I think it's too erotic or something? Does it stop being erotic if I start to think that it isn't? Ugh, I don't know what's right anymore…

What should I do?

"If you're scared, I can stop."

"! N-no, I'm not." I was lost in thought, but Noiz's words snap me out of it. I'm still irritated by the fact that he's making me look like an idiot. If we were the same sex…or a gay guy and a female friend were just fooling around…I guess then it wouldn't be that bad…but Noiz did say were weren't going to do 'it', it's just for physiological reaction, so it can't be that bad…

I tighten my jaw and look at Noiz again. Noiz looks me in the eye to check my reaction, then takes my hand and leads it to his lower body.

"…Nug…" I can feel my face burning up again.

"Finally feeling like it?"

"Don't say it." I mumbled looking off to the side.

"Take them off."

Under his urging, I start to undo Noiz's belt and buttons. My hands, a little sweaty, lower his zipper. My heart starts to beat loudly, and my face rapidly becomes hotter and hotter. Crap. I'm nervous. But…I have to do it. I put my hand in Noiz's underwear and take out his dick that was still soft. Looking at his exposed member, something catches my eye.

…He has piercings there.

There are multiple piercings on the tip. And even at the base…Looks like he has piercings all over his body. But I still didn't think he'd have them there, at least…

As I stared at him, strangely captivated, Noiz pulls down my shorts and underwear to my knees and puts his hand down to my neither regions. "Nn…" Having someone else's fingers touching me feels a little ticklish.

"Move your hand." Noiz immediately starts to stroke my clit and every now and then I feel his fingers moving in and out of my opening. Is it okay to rub the piercings together…? I try to rub Noiz's cock gently. "Do it stronger."

…This asshole keeps talking with a straight face.

I decisively grab Noiz's cock. I pump my hand up and down with more force, the hard feeling of the piercings constantly on my palm. Feels kinda weird…

"…Do these piercings hurt?" I asked him curiosity.

"Nope."

"Even when you got them?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious…Ah, is your tongue pierced too?"

"This?"

"Aah…"

Noiz sticks out his tongue. I see several silver balls on it, shining wet with saliva. Shouldn't it hurt to have your tongue and dick full of holes…? I may be a girl, but just looking at that makes me feel like it would be painful. Overwhelmed, my breathing gradually grows stronger because of Noiz's stimulation. Maybe because it's been so long, but I feel super sensitive…

"…Nn, Uhn…"

"…Would you want a piercing too?" While moving his fingers inside me and stroking my clit, Noiz whispers low in my ear. Just hearing him makes my heart jump a little.

"…No way." I manage to get out.

"Why?"

"It seems painful…Plus I've never really thought about it."

"Should I do it for you?"

"Aah…" Noiz licks my ear. Again, it feels ticklish, now because of the piercing on his tongue…

"You ears are pretty sensitive."

"…I don't know."

"If that's the case, it might hurt to get them pierced."

"…Nh, n, ah…"

As he speaks to me, breathing in my ear, Noiz starts to put more power to his hand movement. The liquid dripping from the tips smooths the movement, and a sweet numbness spreads from my waist throughout my whole body.

"You too, do it right."

"…Ngh…" I try to hold back my voice, and I start to move my hand. But… Noiz is only a little hard, and he hasn't had any further reaction for a while now. I check his facial expression with a little upward glance, but he seems completely normal.

…Weird. Normally, when you're getting a hand job, you'd have to at least feel something, right? Or maybe I'm just extraordinarily bad at this…?

"…Not quite feeling it?"

"Mmm…"

Letting out a voice I almost can't hear, Noiz silently continues to pushes his fingers in and out of my opening while continues to stroke my clit. I try to move my hand harder too, but I'm more focused on something else…

"A, unn…Haa, ah… un…"

"…"

"Haa, a…aah, wa, it…" I'm almost at my limit…But his face reflected in my view remains clam, and I'm seized by a strange, sudden worry. It might be weird to say now, but…This is so embarrassing. I, the older one, am the one getting worked up over this, and he's just there like nothing's happening. At this rate, it'll totally look like I have some kind of premature ejaculation problem…

"Haa, this is bad, ah…uah, I'm gonna, no way, ah…your hand…"

Get your hand off, it'll get dirty. That's what I wanted to say, but…

"…Go ahead."

"…Gu…ah, ha, ah, ah…Mn!" In the end, I climax while holding Noiz's hand. My body trembles, and the cum I just released drips from Noiz's fingertips. Out of breath, I take a sidelong glance at Noiz. Honestly…it felt good. But, me alone…

While I linger in self-hatred and regret, Noiz lightly raises his soaked hand. "You sure came a lot."

"Shut up…Wipe it off already." I started to get up to go get a tissue, but Noiz suddenly brought his hand to his mouth. "!"

"Bitter…" Noiz licks his fingers that were covered in my cum with an extremely casual expression.

I-I've said many times that he has no shame…But…He licked it. Besides, only I came. Noiz hasn't shown signs of being very aroused at all.

…

…That's not fine at all. As someone older than him, and as a woman. Since we've come this far, I have to do it too. If my hand's no good… …I hear the sound of a switch flipping in my head. I pulled my shorts back up not bothering to button it back up; I lifted my body up, got on all fours and fell to Noiz's feet.

"What?" Noiz asked with a small hint of confusion in his voice.

"Just let me do this." I told him.

Noiz's cock is still quite limp: he apparently hadn't felt it very much. Noiz throws me a questioning look when I lean over his crotch. I support his cock with one hand and bring my face closer to it. Lightly licking at the tip, I gradually open my mouth and take it in. Noiz is larger than he looks, and my mouth is filled immediately.

"…Haa…nh."

…Oh.

I hear the faint sound of him exhaling. Maybe, he… I slowly move my head up and down, rubbing him against the walls of my mouth. Naturally, this is my first time doing this. But now, more than hesitation or embarrassment, I feel a desire to make Noiz come.

"Nn…nh." If I lick here with my tongue, and move my hand like this… Because I've read some…well…written stories on this…I have some knowledge on what to do even if this is my first time…I just hope I'm doing this right. But when his piercings touch my tongue, it feels kinda strange…

"Nh…ha, nh…"

"…Nh."

I have a feeling I heard a moan and look up at Noiz. He had closed his eyes at some point. My heart jumps a little at the sight. The guy who was saying cocky things a while ago is now feeling good because of what I'm doing. I think I'm almost thrilled, here.

I want to…see more of Noiz's erotic face.

With such a desire emerging in me, I naturally focus on the act. I focus on teasing the places that I thought felt good, and keep prying the dent of the tip while stroking his stick and bags with my hand. Even when his piercings touch my teeth with a clicking sound, I'm not bothered at all.

"Huu…Nn, ah…hff…"

"…Nh, ngh…" Noiz's breathing intervals become shorter, and my head is suddenly given a strong push. When I look up, Noiz stares at me as if he wants to say something.

"…What?"

"…A little stronger."

"Stronger…" I separate my mouth from Noiz and raise my head, then I try to squeeze my hand with more power and check his reaction. "Like this?"

"No, more…Bite it."

"!?" What did he say just now? Bite him?

Noiz presses down on my head and urges me to continue. I take Noiz in my mouth again, slightly confused. Bite…Really bite? With teeth? Won't it hurt? My head is full of question marks.

But he really said to bite, didn't he… I fearfully and gently tried to apply my teeth on the tip. When I feel my teeth sinking into the meat, it scares me a bit… It hurts to just imagine the same being done to me.

"…Hurry." He urges me on.

I can only prepare myself for the worst here. He's got piercings all over his body, so it's fine…isn't it? It's fine. …Maybe. "… …Ngh!" I close my eyes and chew Noiz's shaft with my back teeth. The feeling of teeth sinking into the meat, it's indescribable.

Does it hurt after all…? Is he fine? He can't be bleeding, right?

I nervously look up at Noiz.

"…Nnh." Noiz had closed his eyes, with an expression that I could even call ecstasy.

…Are you serious.

…He's enjoying it?

Does he only feel it when bitten? It's strangely uplifting…I think. My heart starts to run like crazy. This is bad. This dangerous feeling…

Convincing myself that it's fine, I take Noiz in my mouth again and rest my teeth on the tip of his cock. I bite him strongly but cautiously, nibbling, and try pulling on the piercings with my teeth. While doing that, I put my nails against his shaft like I'm scratching it, and squeeze it tightly in my palm.

"Uh…haah…uh…" When gasps leak from Noiz's mouth, the depths of my body tingle ever so faintly. I'm profusely happy that I'm able to make him feel good. I intently caress Noiz's shaft with both my mouth and hand. "Ah, ha…" Noiz, who has his eyes closed, knits his eyebrows and slightly moves his hips. The fluids filling my mouth are not only saliva, but Noiz's precum too.

When I did it by hand a while ago he wasn't reacting, but now he properly is. Noiz has become considerably big, and is almost unavoidably touching the back of my throat. Despite that, I ignore my own agony and continue earnestly because I want him to come.

"Guh, ha, haah…" I sip the bitter fluid and continue to bite down on Noiz's cock, when suddenly he holds his breath. "…Nnh…Ugh!" Noiz's body shakes greatly, his cock pulsing in my mouth… And soon enough, my mouth is filled with a lukewarm liquid.

"…! …Gh." Just before the semen can spill from my mouth, I involuntarily swallow it.

…It's bitter.

When I separate my lips, the leftovers that I couldn't swallow drips down my chin.

"…" Noiz, whose face is faintly flushed, looks at me, breathing roughly. Maybe it's because he just came, but he doesn't have that usual tough guy look to him anymore. It might even be a little cute. Thinking of how's he's now like this because of what I did, I feel a strange sense of accomplishment and satisfaction.

"…Wipe that off."

"…Uh, yeah."

Noiz pulls out several sheets of tissue that had been placed on the sideboard and holds them out. I take them and wipe the cum dripping from my chin. The tension went up halfway and I was biting him quite strongly…Is he bleeding?

I glance at Noiz's dick.

There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. What a relief. "…I was wondering. Do you like pain?"

"…Not really." Noiz suddenly averts his gaze.

Oh, well… Each person has their own preferences. I don't really feel a need to press the matter, and while I'm a bit surprised, it's not like I mind.

That said…

The heat cools down, and many questions that I hadn't thought about until now suddenly poke at me.

Like, even though I just went with the flow of the situation, when I really think about it, I did something unbelievable.


	33. Noiz Route Part 7

**10 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-4**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-2**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #7**

"…I was wondering. Do you like pain?"

"…Not really." Noiz suddenly averts his gaze.

Oh, well… Each person has their own preferences. I don't really feel a need to press the matter, and while I'm a bit surprised, it's not like I mind.

That said…

The heat cools down, and many questions that I hadn't thought about until now suddenly poke at me. Like, even though I just went with the flow of the situation, when I really think about it, I did something unbelievable. Like it was a bad joke, or a nasty game… But when I had Noiz in my mouth, he was honest though. I think that part of him is a little bit cute after all.

"…I'll go take a shower." Noiz gets up, lightly adjusts his clothes, and gets off the bed. "What about you?"

"I'll go after you."

"Wanna go in together?"

"Well, uh…"

"…Just kidding." Saying that with an indifferent expression as usual, Noiz leaves the room.

…

"…Whew." We didn't really do anything bad, so why do I feel so guilty about it? I adjust my clothes, leave the room, and head to the bar counter. After I rinse my mouth at the sink, I plop down onto the sofa. I can hear the sound of the shower downstairs.

"…" How did this happen again?

Let's see…

I'm sure he misunderstood something and kissed me, then…He said something that made no sense, like I was after him or something. Does he really see me that way? Though I have absolutely no memory of thinking like that… Is he extremely self-conscious? But it kinda feels like he didn't mean it that way…

I don't understand at all… We don't have time to do crap like this in the first place. This is nuts…

While I sit there lost in thought, Noiz comes back up to the second floor.

"Shower."

"…Okay. Thanks." I get up from the couch and pass by Noiz. A faint scent of soap comes from Noiz's still wet hair…It make my heart beat a little faster.

…I'd better cool my head down.

I hurry down the stairs and head for the bathroom.

After taking a shower, a sudden drowsiness came over me and I collapsed onto the bed in my room. When I woke up, it was already midnight. I was lying face down when something started jumping on my back, waking me up.

"Aoba, wake up. Aoba."

"Nn…Ren…? What, I thought you were in sleep mode…"

"You activated me saying you wanted someone to talk to before going to bed. Now wake up."

"What's the matter? Is Clara here or something?"

"This is not the time for jokes. Several human beings are surrounding this building."

"…!" My sleepiness instantly disappears and I get out of bed. Breathing quietly, I focus all of my effort into listening.

…Something must be going on outside the window.

"Why…" I asked Ren.

"I don't know the details."

"We don't have anyone we know in Platinum Jail. Anyway, we'd better get out of here, right?"

"Yeah."

I get dressed, put Ren in my bag, and leave the room. I head straight to Noiz's room. "Noiz." Noiz had already finished preparing and stood in the middle of the room. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks dangerous, so let's run!"

"…Yeah." Despite his answer, Noiz doesn't move.

"Hurry up. What now?"

"Won't it be fine if you escape by yourself?"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded. Is he serious!?

"I'll escape on my own. There was no point in you coming over here to get me."

…Does he really have to act like this now? I try to think of a tactful way to get this done, but there just isn't enough time.

"Anyway, we're getting out of here! Hurry up!" I stomp into the room and pull Noiz by the arm.

"Let go of me."

"Shut up, move your feet instead of your mouth! Run!" I drag Noiz out of the room and move to go down the stairs.

…But.

 _CRASH!_

"Hey!"

"You're here aren't ya, come out!"

Breaking down the door with a devastating crash, several men enter into Glitter, yelling loudly. Aren't these the same guys Noiz was fighting yesterday?

"Sure enough, it's them." I let out a tired annoyed sigh.

"Who're they?" Noiz asked.

"They're the guys you sent flying yesterday." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Aah, that's some persistence."

"Didn't I tell you yesterday…?" I peek at the intruders, trying to hide my presence.

"Not going down?"

"If we go down, we'd be caught on the spot. We need to lower their numbers first." I told him.

"…Yeah."

"You cooperate to. Okay…Let's go!" The two of us dash down the stairs. When there are only ten steps left, I grasp the handrail and kick my body forward. "Uryah!"

"Guaah!?"

I hit the man's face at the base of the stairs with my knee. The man falls on his back, and the guy behind him is crushed under him.

"You bitch!"

"Hah!"

When the downed man makes an attempt to stand up, Noiz bashes him with his knuckles.

"Uagh!"

"So irritating. Let's go already." Noiz said.

"You're the one who made this mess!" I told him angrily. Anyway, we have to get outside…! Making our escape, we rush at them together.

"Orrryah!" I kick another man with my foot straight to the head.

"…" Noiz took out a man that was coming straight at him.

"Uuoh! Shit…!"

"!" I let out a gasp of shock hearing a familiar sound, while Noiz click his tongue in anger.

"Tch."

We fail to slip out, the threatening sirens and footsteps approaching us.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing!?"

"Agh, come on, damn! Noiz let's go!" I yelled to him.

"Wait, you bastards!"

Successfully dodging the guys who persistently throw themselves at us, we go out through the front door. We escape into a back alley, an area small and dark compared to the dazzling Main Street. I can't tell if it's the police or the Yakuza, but someone's following us. We make countless left and right turns, and eventually we don't hear the footsteps anymore. Did we shake them off…?

We stop running and look over our shoulders.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!"

"Huh?!"

"!"

Someone jumps out in front of us. When I see his face, I can only stand there, shocked still. "Akushima!?"

"YOU BASTAAAAAARDS, YOU'RE WAAAAANTEEEEED!"

"Why are you here…?"

"I transferred to Platinum Jail JUST TO DEAL WITH YOU DAMN TERRORIIIISTS, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He's so persistent… But he seems a little off. He's always been a crazy old coot, but now his smile is uncannily wide and his eyes aren't focused.

"Time to KILL THE CRIMINAAALS!" Akushima opens up his arms wide to the sky, pointing something at us.

What is that…? It looks like a giant, modded megaphone…

"-!"

"!" Suddenly, Noiz pushes me down. "What're…!" Akushima's megaphone is charging with bolts of electricity, and a blaze had just missed my head. What was that just now…!? When I try to get up and turn my head around, I see the bolt had completely blasted the wall.

"That's definitely bad news." Noiz and I get up from the ground, eyes centered on Akushima. "He's trouble. We gotta deal with him."

"Can we even do that? He's got that weird weapon." I asked.

"We have to."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Whoa, this again…!"

"Guh-!"

More bolts launch at us, and we dodge each one.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Are you serious!?" I said in disbelief. One of Akushima's bolts almost hits me, but misses and disappears into the wall, making a bright flash and a large booming noise. "That was dangerous…"

"…!"

Akushima stops attacking for a second. And in that moment, Noiz dashes towards him.

"You idiot! Stop!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Noiz avoids a bolt by an inch, runs up to Akushima, and slams his knuckles in his chest. "Guh! Gahhh!"

"…! Stop! Hey, Noiz!"

Noiz successfully lands a hit. His mercilessness frightens me a little. Akushima's attacks are bad, but he's overdoing it…! He'll die like that…!

Akushima, battered and beaten, slides down.

No way…

"…..Fuahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!"

"!" Akushima suddenly raises his bloodied face and smiles with his big mouth. He grabbed Noiz's neck with one hand, and pointed his giant megaphone to his stomach with the other. "-!"

"NOIZ!" I screamed out his name in fear.

"NOW, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And at that moment… Before any thoughts can enter my mind, I begin to run. Every sound outside of my body fades out, and the only thing I can hear is my own heartbeat and a certain ringing in my ears.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **-Use it-**

 **\- Us it, use your power -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Use it -**

… … …The power.

"…Haah!" Akushima approaches before my very eyes.

 _BA-DUMP_

…The power.

 _BA-DUMP_

…The power!

I jump at Akushima and press my hand against his forehead.

 _BA-DUMP_

I stared at his unfocused eyes.

 **"...Sink."**

"…Ha, haah…hah." ...Shit. My brain feels like it's being sliced apart. It hurts to breathe after sprinting full speed.

…But.

"…Hey." Noiz looks at my face.

Across from me, Akushima was lying down.

Noiz…

He somehow made it in time…

"…That's good." The relief rises from the bottom of my heart.

"…"

But Noiz was glaring at me with dangerous eyes.

"…?"

"…That voice just now."

"Voice?" I question.

"I heard it when I lost to you…So you really can do it."

"Ah…"

"'I didn't know' my ass. You always pretended you didn't but you really could. You used it in Rhyme before, didn't you? Then let's do it. Once more, right now. Hurry it up."

"…!" Noiz pushes down on my shoulders. With no way to fight back, I'm pinned down to the ground. Noiz's silently furious eyes pierce me. "…!"

"Hurry up."

"I said I can't…!" I reluctantly used it just now…And I really don't want to use it again.

"Use it."

"I said- I- can't…!" Noiz's hands push my shoulders harder into the floor. The pain of having both my bones and muscles pushed into the ground twist my expression.

Why…do I have to look into those eyes of his? Even though I just saved him… It's not that I wouldn't do it again. But… Why do I have to be pushed down and give in to his demands…!?

A bitterness burned into my throat as I opened my mouth. "You too, why have you been sticking to me all this time!? Because of Rhyme- because of losing…I don't get it at all!"

"…" At that moment, Noiz's eyes go cold. "…Then don't try to save me. You may have saved me for your own self-satisfaction, but I would've just gotten what I deserved if I died back there."


	34. Noiz Route Part 8

**9 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-5**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-3**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #8**

"You may have saved me for your own self-satisfaction, but I would've just gotten what I deserved if I died back there. Since I'm the one who challenged him, you had no right to intervene. But why did you go and save me? Just leave me alone. If you think about it, you're the one who's making no sense here."

"…"

"You know well what I want, but you still haven't replied. And yet you save me: what the hell is up with that? Well, it was pretty convenient that I was there with you. Though I don't know what you were trying to get out of it. But whatever, I don't even need treatment for these wounds."

"…Haha." A dry laugh spills out of my mouth when I hear Noiz say that. So he thought I just had him around for convenience's sake.

…So that's how it is.

So he thinks I'm that kind of person. Does he think that I was trying to get something out of him by kissing him? I…can't even feel that shocked anymore.

"…So…that's how you see me?"

"Was there anything I missed?"

"There is. A lot. Isn't there anything you care about, maybe even worry about?"

"No." Noiz denies it right away. "When it comes to people, I'm always looking for something in return. That's why I care about people, so I can feel good about myself. There are no reason other than that."

"Wrong." That's a weird way of thinking. And one that's too sad, at that… "I feel a little reassured when you're here, but in no way are you just for convenience. I wasn't ever trying to get something out of you. How can you let yourself think that way after all of this?"

"Reassuring is just a pretty way of saying convenient."

"I said you're wrong. It's not like that…I need to keep a watch out for you. It's just that… I don't want to leave you alone."

"Sorry, but I'm far stronger than you."

"I know. I didn't meant that, either. It's not about being strong or weak." Unable to use my words too well, I just grasped Noiz's hand on my shoulder. He immediately tries to pull away. But I won't let go. "I'll treat your wounds no matter who your opponent is. You're very inconvenient person to me. I have no reason for it. That's what I mean."

"Why would you want my wounds to heal quickly if you had no reason for it? You don't get anything out of me having some utility value anyway."

"Listen!" I snapped "I've said it over and over, things like that have nothing to do with this."

"…I don't get you. I seriously can't understand. You're a weird creature."

"You're way weirder than I could ever be." When I let go of my clasped hand, Noiz stands up with a sour look on his face.

…It looks like his anger has subsided for now.

"Owowow…" Exhausted, my headache came on harder than it did before.

"…For your information, our conversation isn't over yet. I don't have any intention of leaving you be. You're definitely going to fight with me." Noiz said.

"Yeah." While getting up, I held eye contact with Noiz and nodded my head. Either way, Noiz helped me save Granny. So I have to fulfill his request in exchange. And now, I can honestly say that I won't run away from it. Since it's an undeniable reality that I've done Rhyme before. I don't know when it'll happen…but it will, some day.

"So, what about this guy?" Noiz steps on the collapsed Akushima's back and rolls him face up.

I can see his face, his mouth wide open. Akushima's current state is the same as Mizuki's. I'm guessing he was being manipulated by someone.

"…Nh." …I stopped Akushima by using my power. I was using my voice, but it didn't actually feel like it was mine. And those words too. 'Sink.' Those words seemed to come out naturally, but they felt rather unfamiliar to me.

I really…don't want to use that power after all. I feel like I'm slowly losing myself.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna wake up. Want to leave him?"

"…"

"Hey."

"…Sure, yeah." Startled, I nod to Noiz.

Noiz looks at me with a dubious expression. "What is it now?"

"No…It's nothing."

 _Ring_

My Coil rings. It's a message.

 **Captive Princess**

 ** _It has been completely opened_**

"…? Spam again?"

"Give it to me for a sec."

"Eh? Hey!"

Noiz grabs my Coil, connects it to his own, and starts analyzing the message without permission. "I knew it, I can't trace it back. No, more like it wasn't sent from any specific location."

"What do you mean?"

"It was sent in a camouflage using the waste data that drifts over the network in huge amounts. It's just that this is Platinum Jail. It's hard to consider someone accessing it from outside. That being the case, I'm not sure what the sender's intention is…"

"So we should think someone inside Platinum Jail contacted us." I said.

"Yeah."

"But if this message is a trap, what does that mean?"

"Doesn't it look like it? The doors of the tower are open and all."

"In that case, it really is a trap. …Toue's."

"For sure. What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Well…Right now it looks like we're in a situation full of traps blocking us in every direction."

"Going to the tower?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't think it's for nothing."

"Yeah. …Let's go." I don't know whether this is really the right path or not. But, for us, who are already in the hands of the enemy, there's no time to think or choose a different path. In that case…we can only move forward.

We run for the looming tower, being cautious as to not run into the police or yakuza. Circling around the tower, we head for the back door. Two guards stand there. First off, we'll need to assess the situation…or at least I planned to, but Noiz jumps out before I can do anything. "Noiz…!"

"Ugh!"

"Uah!"

Noiz gives the guards' faces a good whaling one after another, and they're on the floor in no time. "Come on already."

"You…!" I gave him an annoyed look. That was way too risky…! The full force of my earlier anxiety finally swells up as I stand in front of the back door.

"…" Noiz silently holds up his Coil to the authentication monitor. An error will appear if it isn't authorized.

…But.

The light on the door lock changes from red to blue and the door slides outward, ready for us to enter.

"It opened…Why?" I asked in confusion.

"It said so in the message a while ago. All of the doors would be open."

"Then, this really is…"

"A trap, huh."

A chilling tension emerges in me and I shiver. But…we have no choice. "Let's go." We exchange looks and enter into the tower.

The inside of the tower was made of such a pure white material that it was almost dazzling. The floor and walls were polished like a mirror and coldly reflected our figures. I've heard that there's an area open to the general public in the tower, but I don't see any visitors. Probably because we came through the back entrance.

"…Hey." Noiz whispered.

We carefully proceed down the hallway, and eventually see a guard walking on the other side. We slip into a side hallway and hold our breath.

"…"

After waiting until the guard passed, we calmly reenter the hallway and survey our surroundings again. The guard had come from the direction of an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Let's use that." Noiz tells me in a hush tone.

"Okay." I said back in the same tone.

Just to be safe, we make sure that the guard is far away from us before quickly running to the elevator. We step inside of the ready elevator and Noiz pushes the button to send us to the top floor. With a small shake, the elevator begins to move.

Feeling slightly relieved, I sigh. But I can't completely relax just yet. I turn my eyes to the sound of a Coil and see Noiz looking at a map. This guy. I wonder if he has a plan or something… The elevator gradually decreases speed and stops without a sound.

What was beyond the door had an entirely different atmosphere compared to the first floor. This floor is white as well, but it's much longer and much more plain.

"There's something I need to do here." Noiz closes his map and walks down the hallway. He watches his feet while he walks, as if he's looking for something, and stops. "It's here." He leans over to the network panel opening in the wall. Then, he pulls a cord out of his Coil and plugs it in.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to reroute this floor's network."

"Reroute?"

"This floor and beyond is off-limits to normal people. The security is tight, too. So now I'm going to give off a fake signal and keep this floor clear. No matter how rough we get, it'll look like this floor is perfectly fine. It'll only work as a temporary measure, but it's better than nothing." Noiz pulls out his Coil's monitor display and keyboard, working away. I watch the words spill onto the screen as he keeps tapping away on the keyboard. His speed is near godly, but it still looks like it's going to take some time.

It takes some courage to stay where the enemy is for such a long period of time. I stood there fidgety, waiting for Noiz to finish.

.

.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just a little more." Noiz answers without stopping his hands.

A small figure appeared in the hallway while I kept on alert. It's too small to be human. That's…A dog?

A slender dog with short black fur calmly walks this way.

What is that dog?

Is it someone's Allmate?

Either way, it's still weird.


	35. Noiz Route Part 9

**8 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-5**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-3**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #9**

"Hey, Noiz!" I try getting his attention.

"I'll be done soon."

"No…" Maybe it isn't a good idea to talk to him, he's concentrating…I open my bag to ask Ren. "Ren, what is that? Why is a dog here?"

"…Aoba, run. That machine-"

"Machine?"

The black dog comes to a stop…And then opens his mouth wide. A long, narrow iron pipe comes out of his deep red mouth. "!"

"That's a special type of Allmate with crime-prevention equipment added to it." Ren said.

"Crime prevention!? Noiz, run!"

Noiz looks up and immediately begins to run with me. But the dog is faster than us and sends a bolt of light flying straight at us.

"Watch out…!"

"…!"

"Ouch…!" I push Noiz just barely out of the way and we continue running. What was that just now? It was like a beam…When I lift my chin up, I see the wall the beam had hit is now a black color, burning and melting. If that had been a direct hit…I shiver at the thought.

"Just in the nick of time, too…Ouch!" When I try to get up, a numbing pain runs up my side. I find a scalding burn under my torn shirt on one side of my body. I must've been hit by that beam when I tackled Noiz out of the way.

"That, you…"

"Forget about me, over there!" I point frantically at the dog while Noiz scowls at my wound. The iron pipe out of its mouth is pointed right at us. It's going to shoot the second shot.

"-!" I don't know what he was thinking, but Noiz dashed up to it.

"Noiz!"

Noiz takes out a cube from his side while running and pushes it into the dogs' mouth, trying to stop it.

What is he doing…!?

And suddenly, smoke fumes out of the dog's mouth. Its feet jerk and wobble until it falls to the ground. That just… Did the cube clog up the pipe and cause it to backfire? Jeez, it would've been dangerous if he didn't have that perfect timing. That was seriously terrifying, sheesh…

He's as reckless as he ever was. But he did save us.

…But it was nothing but a fleeting thought. At the back of the hallway, more similar-looking dogs appeared. How many more of them are out there!?

"Tch, more of 'em? Hey, can you run?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hide somewhere and let them go past."

I hold my aching side with a hand and run down the hallway with Noiz. On the way there was a door that was half made of glass, and we looked inside. It seemed to be a room for storing equipment. There wasn't any sign of people. We wait for the danger to pass by hiding between the evenly lined shelves.

We try to hold in our heaving breaths as quietly as possible, listening for any signs of activity outside. Engulfed in the tense atmosphere, the only sounds I hear are my own heartbeat and the footsteps of the dog outside. The footsteps reach the door and stop. But after a while, they pass and move farther away.

…What a relief. They left.

"…Haah." I breathe out a heavy sigh of relief. "That was dangerous."

"…"

I look at Noiz and see him staring into empty space with a brooding expression. "Noiz?"

"…I don't get it." Muttering like he was talking to himself, Noiz looks at me. His sharp eyes startle me.

For some reason, I can tell that the expression he's making means he's unhappy. "If you have something to say, say it."

"You…"

"He-…Oww!" Suddenly, Noiz reaches out his hand and touches the burn on my side. I flinch and try to move back, but the pain stops me from doing so. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I protest to him with an angry glare.

"It hurts, right? All because you covered for me. But I didn't ask you to. I don't get why you'd go so far."

"This again…You would've been dead if that hit you. What's wrong with me covering you?"

"Same goes for you. If you'd made one wrong step you would've died."

"…Well, you're right about that." I mumbled.

"I still don't get why you jumped out in front of me. Do you have a death wish?" He asked.

"Huh? What're you talking about? It's not like I want your gratitude or anything. Don't you care if you die or not?"

"Nah."

"…!" In an instant, the blood rises to my head and I seriously punch Noiz's shit. "!" Taken aback, I glance at my fist and then to Noiz's face. His cheek is a swelling red with a bit of blood seeping from his mouth.

Shit, I've really done it now.

"…Heh." He lightly licks off the blood from his slit lip and smiles. "…Bring it on."

"-!" Returning the punch, an impact slams into my cheek. "Ow…You little-!"

"…!"

"Ouch! You-!"

"…Shut up!"

"Oww…!"

The two of us keep trading punches. During our fight, we tumble to the floor. Noiz is on top of me and shoves his knee into the burn on my side.

"Agh, my side, that really hurts!"

"…"

He must've gotten the message, and he held back his knee.

"Owowowowow, ow…Move, I said it hurts!"

"-!"

Overloaded with pain, I kick as hard as I can into Noiz's stomach.

"Shit, sorry…!" Noiz looked down on my flustered face with a calm expression. His cheek was swelled up from that harsh fight earlier, but he doesn't look like he's in pain at all. "…Did that not hurt?"

"…"

He doesn't say anything. His expression doesn't change either. This guy… He was like this before, too. He didn't say he was in pain when scalding coffee was spilled onto his hand. At first I thought he was playing tough, but now it seems strange. And right now, he wasn't able to feel any sort of backlash after hitting me back. Usually you'd be angry and say something like 'You really did it now'.

…He has none of that. He doesn't hesitate either. It's like he's an empty machine.

"…Don't you feel pain?"

"…It doesn't hurt." Noiz looks at me with icy eyes. His voice is more dry, more inhuman than I've ever heard it. "Whether I'm hit, kicked, or stabbed, nothing hurts. I can't feel pain."

"You can't feel pain?"

"My senses are all dull, all except in my tongue. I can still feel things, but it always feels like my skin is covered by something thick. Didn't I tell you earlier that you didn't need to take care of me?"

"…"

"If I leave my wounds alone, they'll heal just fine. That's always how it's been. But you're different. Don't you feel pain? But you still try to cover for me, I don't get it at all. It's a total mystery to me as to why you'd go to those lengths."

"You're not the one who doesn't get it, asshole." I lightly dust off Noiz's cheek, cutting off his words. It surprised me to hear that he didn't feel pain. In fact, I couldn't even comprehend what he meant at first. But when I watched him say it so calmly… I pretty much understood.

Noiz can't feel pain. He doesn't know what real pain is.

That's…isn't that just sad?

Just thinking that he can't feel pain, let alone anything else… The feeling of hurting someone and being hurt. Most people understand what it's like when it comes to others, and reflect on themselves.

But he's probably never done that.

If you don't feel pain yourself, you can't understand the pain of others. So he wasn't able to understand why I did what I did. What it's like for someone to truly care about someone else. It's not something cost-benefit.

But he doesn't know that.

And for him to say that I have some sort of motive…it's a lonely way to think. While thinking that, I found Noiz to be awfully childish. "You say some pretty stupid things. Even if you don't feel pain, you'll bleed, and die if it's fatal. You're just trying to find some way to argue against me helping you even though you don't feel pain."

"…"

"It really hurt when I covered your ass. But I'm glad I did it. Enough that I don't care about getting hurt over it."

"Then it'll be your fault when I die. You're going to be a pain in the ass in the future."

"Wrong. Why can't you think of anything other than being rebellious? I'm saying I want to help you because I don't want it to be my fault."

"So you do it because you want to." He said.

"Stop talking like that. I said that you were wrong. If I were to say why I wanted to help you…I don't think I could say it in a way for you to understand. Anyway, I wanted to save you. So I'm treating you and watching your back."

"I don't get what you mean."

"You just don't understand other people. You're calm because you don't feel pain, but I'm not like you. So that's why I'll go around doing things myself."

"Are you stupid?" He asked.

"I don't want to hear that from you." I said.

"You're just losing instead of getting collateral."

"That's okay. I don't think I'm losing anything. In a way I'm being selfish, since I'm pushing you around to be doing whatever I want."

"And if I told you to stop?"

"I won't. Don't you hate me for looking after you? But I don't care about that; I'm just doing what I want. If that's too much, just hear me out. Then I'll think about it. So you need to think about me some more."

"…." Noiz shuts up, suddenly looking impatient. I did say some weird things… "…Do you even realize how damn weird you sound right now?"

"Eh?"

"Saying that you think about me right to my face. It's the first time I've seen a girl say something like that without even blinking."

"…" I feel my face go burning hot when he points it out. I turn my face away, flustered.

"Your face is red."

"Shut up."

"…But, well, I said this before, but you're the first one to ever get in my way so much. I've always hated people and pushed them away: they always come to me for the bit of coin I have."

I turn my face back when I hear Noiz's voice calm down. He had a different expression on. His cold expression disappeared and a faintly confused one took place.

"Bit of coin? What do you mean?"

"Same old, same old. My parents are rich."

"Rich?"

"Well, my parents. But I don't have any interest in people like them. So when I became a little rowdy, I became a problem."


	36. Noiz Route Part 10

**7 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-5**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-3**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #10**

"I was a problem kid when I was younger. I didn't feel pain so I didn't understand that I hurt other kids. I couldn't figure it out. So the crybabies would scream to their selfish parents and I'd come home to my parents telling me I was a disgrace. Not concerned with anyone, I was shut up in my room."

"That sucks…" I mutter.

"Being rich and all, I had a toilet, a bath, a perfect room made for me. I had a tutor to teach me and a maid to bring meals. No one else came to see me, and I'd lick my own wounds."

"…"

"At first I was so lonely that I cried, but I eventually got used to being alone. I could live on my own. I don't really need other people."

"That's…not true, is it?"

But…

That might be true. I went through something like that. I would've probably become just like Noiz. Forced to live alone, without any other choice…Before you know it, it'd become the usual, and you wouldn't doubt it. Noiz said it with a straight face, but he's still like a kid from that awful experience. If his parents had accepted him…he wouldn't have had to think that being alone was all right.

"I want to ask you something." Noiz said "If I had for example, thought about you more, would I get something out of it?"

"…First of all, throw that cost-benefit way of thinking out. Anyway, you wouldn't lose anything."

"What's your basis on that?"

"I don't have anything like that." Saying that, I stretch out my arm and pull Noiz's head to my chest.

"…Hey."

"It's okay. Just stay like this." He resists at first, but little by little he relaxes himself. I hold Noiz's head firmly to my chest. I'm positive that with the kind of guy Noiz is, actions speaking way louder than words definitely applies. When I was younger and I cried, Granny would always do the same for me.

For whatever reason, whenever I felt Granny's warmth, I'd always calm down. So maybe it'll work on Noiz, too. Especially since he doesn't know the warmth of the other people. "There may be only one thing I can teach you. Maybe…the fact that this world is not so bad as you think it is."

"I haven't thought about what kind of place this world is in the first place. I'm not interested."

"That's because you just don't know. Because you have an awful lot of things you don't know about."

"Is there a reason I should know?" He asked.

"To put it in your words, it's more profitable to know rather than not knowing, right?"

"Then are you going to teach me how to do this?"

"…" Surprised, I look down to Noiz. I didn't expect him to ever say anything like that. A slightly ticklish warmth comes over me and I put more thought into how carefully I hold Noiz's head. "Let's see. If you think about me a little more, and promise not to do anything reckless, I will. Because, I'm like a big sister since I'm older anyway."

"That's kinda annoying."

"Shut up." I can't help but smile. I felt like I understood Noiz a little better, and it made me kinda happy.

"…It's a little too hot." When he mutters something and I release my hand from his head, Noiz gets up and sits on the floor.

I sit up and lean on a nearby shelf. "So. Can you make a promise?"

"I don't understand things like that…I don't know. If I feel like it."

"Then that means you don't know when you want me to teach you, right?"

"I don't know." It's the same as always, those blunt, uninterested responses, but…Noiz has been avoiding eye contact this entire time. Wait, is he…embarrassed? If so, then he might've actually taken a bit of what I said to heart. "But this really isn't the time or place to be flirting with you."

"Flirting…Come on." I chuckled "Oh yeah, the thing you did earlier, did it work?"

"Yeah. They shouldn't have received any information about those dogs Allmate finding us."

"I see. Then before it's too late…Gah, ow-" I suddenly remember the burn on my side and the pain returns. The reason why it started hurting was probably because I felt relieved. It was like my heart had moved to the wound, because it ached with the pulse. "Ow, it hurts…"

"The injury you got earlier?" Noiz stands up and looks at the burn on my side. "Seems like it hurts a lot."

"It does." I winched feeling another shot of pain running through me.

"We'd better treat it, right?"

"…Yeah, well, if it's possible." While answering, I look up at Noiz, agape. He's concerned about me…?

"What is it?"

"No, nothing." I said.

"I need something that could help treat it…" Noiz searches his pants pockets. He soon pulls out…a surprisingly white handkerchief.

"Handkerchief? Why would you have something like that?"

"… …Old habits don't die so easily." Noiz spits his sentence out rather bluntly.

I see. Noiz's family is apparently rich, so his upbringing was fairly good too. But still, a white handkerchief…

That's actually pretty cute.

"Huuuuuh…"

"What, shut up." When I smiled at the new revelation, Noiz grumpily put the handkerchief back in his pocket. "I don't have anything useful."

"It's okay. I can stand this much." I stand up, trying to bear the pain, and try to walk. But… "Geh."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little…"

"I really should go look for something."

"But it's dangerous. Those Allmates just now may still be there." I told him.

"I'll mange, you wait here. I'll leave this for you in the meanwhile. If something happens, push this in the place where its eyes are." Noiz removes one cube hanging on his waist and tosses it to me. Then he goes to the door and looks back at me.

"What…" He suddenly comes back and brings his face close…and then our lips lightly touch. At the same time, he gives me a quick lick. "!"

"Bye then." Saying that with his usual calm face, he leaves the room.

I let out an embarrassed sigh as I watch his back disappear. Feels like Noiz has swung around by quite a force…

…But hey, nothing wrong with that.

I sit on the floor again and lean on a shelf while protecting my wounded side. Is Noiz all right? We're in the middle of the enemy's base after all, so no matter how strong that guy is, I'm still worried. As if it's reacting to my anxiety, my burn starts throbbing with pain.

"Come back soon." I tightly grip the cube and wait, praying for Noiz's safe return.

…About thirty minutes have passed since then. Noiz hasn't returned yet.

…He's late.

This is too weird. Whatever's happened, it's made him really late. Did something bad actually happen? Was he caught in the middle of something? I don't want to assume the worst, but even if it's Noiz we're talking about. I can't deny the possibility. Do I go look for him…?

 **-This is an emergency. Five minutes after this message, partition walls will block the passages sequentially from floor to floor, starting from the basement. Please evacuate the premises immediately. Staff members on the passages should evacuate as soon as possible. I repeat, this is an emergency.-**

"…" I don't know what the deal is, but something sure is happening.

…I have to go look for Noiz.

After gazing at the cube in my hand, I used the shelf as a support and stood up slowly. "…Ngh." To be honest, the burn on my side is considerably painful. I break out in a cold sweat. But now's not the time to say something like that. I activated Ren who was in sleep mode in my bag.

"Aoba."

"Ren, things are getting kinda ugly. I'm in a pretty bad shape too, so I need your support."

"Are you okay?" Ren asked worriedly noticing my pale face.

"Can't quite say I am, but I have to try my best." Holding my side, I leave the room as fast as I can. When I emerged into the hallway, I could hear the alarm much more clearly. From a distance I heard sounds like the earth was rumbling, too. Maybe it's the sound of the partitions closing.

Maybe Noiz isn't on the floor anymore?

I placed the cube on my palm, and tried pushing where its eyes were, like Noiz said.

"You called?"

"Is Noiz on this floor?" I asked.

"No."

"I see…"

Let's go upstairs for now…

"Aoba, behind you."

"!" When I look over my shoulder, I see one of the dog Allmates standing there. It's over for me if I get hit by one of those beams…! "…!" I bolted down the hallway. I didn't care about the burn on my side. I could hear the dog's footsteps following after me.

Quickly…

I need to find somewhere to hide…!

I run desperately and eventually see the elevator door. I nearly jump to the door and press a button.

Quickly…

Quickly…!

The elevator door opened and I ran into it. I could see the dog Allmate right before the door closed. I'm saved…

I pressed the button to the top floor. The elevator comes to a quite stop and the door opens. Before I can take a single step forward…I freeze.

This again.

The dog Allmate is…And this time its mouth is open, with the thin iron pipe pointed out. What do I do now…!?

At that moment, something crosses my mind.

"…!" Right before the Allmate fires its beam, I throw Noiz's cub into the dog's mouth. It sounds like something exploded, and the dog wriggles around and steps back. It squirms for a little bit at first, but smoke start to rise out of its mouth.

…Did it work?

I go up to the dog and check. It looks like it's completely blown. I don't see any indication of it being activated. Noiz's cube tumbles to the floor. The lights in its eyes flicker. I pick it up and it starts to talk.

"…Reading twenty-four, error…received…" Looks like it broke when the beam discharged. "…Noiz…takes…58 points…"

"…Noiz? Are you here? Where are you?"

"This- floor…center….big room…83, declining…" The power cuts off. The light in the cube goes dim, eventually fading out completely.

"…Thank you. I'll definitely find Noiz." I muster all of my strength at the last minute and stuff the cube into my jacket pocket. I pass over the dog Allmate and head inside. Noiz is in the center of a big room…

I need to hurry.

My side feels as painful as ever, but I don't notice it much. I walk down the hallway and suddenly see a door. It's more elegant than any of the other doors. It must be a hall or something.

Is Noiz in there…?

I quickly go up to the door.


	37. Noiz Route Part 11

**6 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **CLEAR-5**

 **KOUJAKU-3**

 **MINK-3**

 **All right guys this is the last chapter of Noiz Route before we move on to Noiz's Bad and Good end. So the next five chapters I will not show the votes on the future chapters now, the poll results will be hidden as well but you can still vote! Just remember as of now Clear is in the lead if you want it to change then please vote. Guest vote in the comments Users go to my profile.**

 **Okay this is all I have to say now, so let's get started on the story!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route #11**

White walls, a white floor and a white ceiling. Is this Toue's room, the one Noiz mention?

"Noiz…"

…There he is. Good, he's safe.

Extremely relieved, I smile. "I…was really worried about you. You didn't come back at all. Were you all right?" I try to walk towards Noiz, but I stop midway.

Strange.

Noiz just stands there, watching me without moving. Staring at me with sharp eyes.

…Lifeless, chilly eyes.

"…Aoba, it's coming."

"…!?" Suddenly, the space around us twists and distorts inward.

…No way.

"…Rhyme?" I said in shock before looking over to Noiz "What's happened to him?"

"The details are unknown, but it's possible that he's being controlled by someone." Ren said in his 'Rhyme form'.

"Controlled…But by who!?"

"Aoba, he's coming."

Noiz's Allmate came charging at us as I quickly gave instruction to Ren who quickly defend, but we still took a lot of damage.

"Ngh!"

"Aoba, instructions."

"…Fuck!" I cursed out an anger "Being controlled…That can't be true. Noiz, wake up!" But Noiz doesn't respond and mad another attack. "…! Noiz! Get it together! Hey!"

"Aoba!" Ren called out.

"! Ren, defense! Whoa!"

"Aoba, an attack!"

"God damn it!" I gave Ren an attack which he successfully did but the next thing I knew was the rabbits coming right at us again "!" I yelled out in pain, catching Ren's attention.

"Aoba!" Ren took most of the hits making our Durability to hit zero, bringing us back to the real world.

"…Ouch…" When I return to reality, I fall to my knees, trying to endure the pain that attacks my entire body. My sweat slowly drips to the floor. In addition to the wound on my side, I'm in even more pain now. Not to mention the damage I took from Noiz's merciless beating earlier…

"Aoba, be careful."

I look up and see Noiz standing there, just like he was not long ago. Noiz lowers himself into a crouching posture. …And dashes towards me.

"Uwhao!" I block his right-fisted punch with both arms. The impact runs itself all the way to my bones. He continues to pummel me with his fists in rapid successions. "Noiz…!" As I guard, I catch a glimpse of Noiz's face.

I knew it, his eyes…

They didn't seem to be watching me. They were the eyes of a human who was manipulated by someone. Mizuki and Akushima were like that, too. "Guh!? Whoa!" Noiz's fist, which had been targeting my face until now, suddenly moves to attack my stomach area. I quickly pull myself back to avoid him but he still manages to graze my side.

And I have a burn there.

…Is he doing it on purpose?

As if answering my question, Noiz aims only at my side. "Guuh…!" I have no idea if he can even recognize me. But…he's being pretty damn serious about this. "Noiz, stop!"

"…" Noiz's expression doesn't change. He only keeps attacking indifferently, gazing at me.

I'm forced into a one-sided defensive battle by his non-stop mechanical movements. I don't want to fight Noiz when we're both like this…! I have to do something…! My arms begin to numb and I know for sure that I won't last.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Use it -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Use the power -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Use it-**

…Again. The headache returns and I hear the voice.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- If you don't hurry, it'll be too late -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Come on, use it -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Go inside his head -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- and reveal it -**

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaah!" An intense spear of pain pierces through the inside of my head and everything begins to move in slow motion. My hand grips Noiz's forehead on its own. And… "… **I'll go inside of you.** "

… …. It's pitch black.

I can't see anything.

I can't hear anything.

I can't tell if there's anything on any side of me.

This…Is this the inside of Noiz's head?

I stood there still for a while as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I'm still able to make out some shapes. But all I could see was the outline of the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Nothing else but those. This is a room without anything in it.

Where is Noiz?

Suddenly, a rectangular hole widens on the wall to my right. A white light fills the dark room and I see the figure of a human. The grey shape sluggishly walks into the room, hunched over, a white mask concealing its face. A group of more figures with the exact same look were coming in.

They were a ghastly sight, as if they were people who had sucked the life and color from the earth only to let it rot inside of them. The masked people gather in the center of the room, making a circle. In the center of the darkness, a crying mask comes to the surface and starts to spin around.

My eyes glued to the bizarre display, I notice something in the center of the circle. A seemingly out of place monitor sits there, and on it is something like a sandstorm. In it…it looks like someone is cowering on the floor.

…It's Noiz.

"…" It looks like he's sleeping with his eyes closed.

…Noiz.

I try to call him, but my voice won't come out. All that'll come out of my mouth is air. At that moment, the orderly masks started to move around strangely. The sound of cracking bones caused them all to scatter about. The awful sounds piled over, and then music came flowing in.

The rhythm distorted and turned into a faint sound of an old record. What was happening now was stirring up even more uneasiness than I had before.

"…?"

 _"Honestly, why did he do that…?"_

 _"I wonder if it would just be better to have him not go outside. The shame he's brought onto us will always linger. If he hadn't been brought to this world, I would've considered it a blessing."_

 _"Dear, you've gone too far…"_

 _"You don't have any intention of letting him out either, do you?"_

 _"…That is true."_

"…"

…This conversation.

This is inside Noiz's mind. Everything inside of him is manifesting. So this is a conversation Noiz has heard before. And the two talking are probably his parents.

…How awful.

"…Noiz!" I push my way through the jumble of masked people and make my way to Noiz. But the masked figures started to change when I tried to get closer to him: they all began to sway around and blocked me off from Noiz. "Move!...!" A disgusting feeling goes through my fingers when I try to push them out of my way. I pull my hand back in surprise.

The masked people start to sneer and shake with noise. I check my hand, but nothing's wrong with it. Was I just imagining my hand distorting when I touched them? Thinking that, I try my way through the crowd again.

…My fingers warp again. What the hell?

When I try to get to Noiz, my fingers start to warp. The masks sneer at me.

…Are they testing me?

So I can't get to Noiz unless I get over this disgusting situation?

This is different from reality, so it's not as if it's actually disfiguring my body. This is only in the mind, but I still need the courage. But either way, I need to get to him. I was scared still, but I tried to push through the masks again. An unnatural, raw feeling spreads from my fingertips to my bones.

…This isn't reality.

This isn't real.

I pushed aside the dancing masked figures, praying silently to myself. They fell without resistance as I pushed them aside, and laid there like dead fish on the floor. When I get through all of them, the monitor-like thing binds to Noiz. And suddenly, every sound goes dead.

"…I'm detached from the world." With a sigh, Noiz starts to speak.

Noiz is cowering in front of me.

This…

So this is the world that Noiz has always felt…

Abandoned by his parents, the world where Noiz is forced to live alone. Unable to feel any pain, unable to see. Left behind in an isolated, dark room.

That's the world Noiz feels as if he's in.

He's laying on the floor with his feet and hands held by shackles, the locks lost somewhere far in the dark. I bend down and try to undo the shackles. And suddenly, Noiz's eyes open and look at me.

"!"

His eyes capture me, and one of his shackled hands reach my cheek. His thin lips open and turn into a small smile. His red tongue sticks out of his smile. It passes down his lower lip and reaches his chin. His impossibly long tongue brings fear over me.

In this colorless space, I found the deep red of it both extremely strange and oddly fascinating. Noiz held both sides of my face with both of his hands and brought my face closer. I reflexively pull myself back…Then I remember Noiz's words. He said that he couldn't feel anything else but his tongue.

This isn't the real world.

He might've been exaggerating when he said it was only his tongue. The only part of his body that allowed him to feel.

…Then.

The part of him that felt like it was 'alive'… I have to accept him.

"…!" I felt the anxiety and tension build up at the nape of my neck. I…opened my shivering lips to Noiz. I reached out to his long tongue and closed my eyes. Something lukewarm entered inside my mouth.

…Noiz.

I'll accept you.

So…

…Come back.

 **Do you want to feel even better?**

 **Yes  
No**


	38. Noiz Route Bad End

**5 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route Bad End**

 **Why?**

 **Because you mustn't**

 ***Because it's no good.**

 **Why is it no good?**

 ***It's wrong**

 **It's boring**

 **What do you wish for?**

 ***The real world**

 **A nice world**

 **The world I wish for is…**

The world I wish for

The world I really wish for

"…The world, I really, wish for, is…"

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

"…!"

"…"

The choking, pungent smell of blood is present in the air. When I try to move my stretched-out body, I hear the sound of puddles of blood dripping onto the floor. I have absolutely no idea where I am right now. But I'm probably still in Noiz's head. In that small room with nothing but Noiz lying bound in chains. Now I'll be in here.

"…Aoba." Noiz, holding me, musters strength into his arms and brings his face to my chest.

"Ah… Agh… ouch…!"

A sharp pain runs through the places… where Noiz touches me. It rips apart my skin and blood begins to gush out. The pain and bloodshed continues and the wound refuses to close.

And it's not only me.

Wherever Noiz comes in contact with me, the same happens to him. Noiz has never felt pain before, so he must be the one hurting the most here. Even though I tried not to touch him too much because of that…

Noiz takes my hand and presses it on his body to open a wound. And then he smiles while taking the pain.

"…It hurts. It really hurts… But this is what pain is. The sensation I've never known…"

…Wrong.

This isn't pain. It seems real, but it's all a deception. Because this is your world… It'll warp into what you want it to be.

This isn't reality.

Even though I want to tell him, it won't come out.

I too…am trapped in this world. I can't run away now.

"It hurts… It hurts. It hurts… Aoba… Haha!"

"Ngh…!"

Noiz chuckles and kisses me. A splash of blood bursts from his lips as they tear apart. His entangled tongue rips and his blood continue to flow out. From our bodies, still holding each other in a tight embrace, a stream of blood flowed farther into the depths. And we're both kept alive, both tortured by the agonizing pain. More and more of Noiz is torn apart, and his insides begin to rip to pieces.

We won't be able to move any more…

We'll just hold each other, forever.

"Heh, hehe, hahaha, haha…!" Noiz laughs and licks up my body with his torn tongue.

"…Uck! …Noiz…"

"I was always alone… but we'll always be together. You'll always be with me. it's okay to stay like this. If I have you and pain, just like this…I'm happy. Haha, ha…"

"…"

www . you tube watch ?v=VH9X yPg _ Xm0


	39. Noiz Route Good End Part 1

**5 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **Because of the shortness of the last chapter I'm going to upload this one a bit early**

* * *

 **Noiz Route Good End Part 1**

 **Do you want to feel even better?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Do you want to give up?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Do you want to rest?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Do you want to sleep?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Can I not wake up?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Can I stop trying?**

Yes **  
No**

 **Can I stop now?**

 **Yes  
** No

 **I can't stop?**

 **Yes  
** No

 **No matter what?**

 **Yes  
** No

 **Never?**

 **Yes  
** No

 **Why?**

because you mustn't **  
because it's no good**

 **Why not?**

it's not over yet **  
you should still be able to**

 **What about him?**

you don't decide that **  
i don't know**

 **Then who does?**

think about it **  
i don't know**

 **Who are you?**

That's

"…"

"Noiz…"

"A world where I can't feel anything is lonely. I don't know how anyone else feels. So I don't know how I could connect with them. It's so lonely and it hurts. But no one would understand. My parents treated me like a parasite. They must've wanted me to hurry up and die. So I said I'd keep living on. Even if it was alone, I'd survive. And for that, I refused to rely on anyone. If I threw that away, I'd be able to master living on my own. It's not a problem even if I'm alone. No one will be sad if I die. It's the smartest, easiest way to live."

"…You're wrong." I told him. "Don't you know that's not true?"

"…"

"I already care about you. That's why I worry about you, why I help you when you're hurt: I'd mourn you if you died. And don't you want to have a match in Rhyme with me? You still need me to do that. That's why you've stayed with me all this time. Isn't that right? Why are you so attached to Rhyme? You said you didn't even want to interact with people."

"… …In Rhyme, the pain you feel is in your head and not from your body. So even I could understand what pain could be in some way. I don't know what real pain feels like, but when I receive damage in Rhyme…I thought that was what pain was. And in that moment, I could feel like I was alive. I wasn't some monster that didn't understand people's pain, but alive."

"Even though I could feel pain in Rhyme, I was never afraid of taking damage. I was always strong, even if I could feel pain or not, so others became even less important to me. But I lost to you. So I want to fight you once more and win. I want to throw you down on the ground on my field."

"…You're contradicting yourself here. You probably can live on your own yourself, but…" I said. "The truth is that you are attached to different people. So that's why you turn to Rhyme, where you can feel pain. Isn't Rhyme the only place where you can share things with others, like pain? I fought you and beat you. So when I trespassed over your boundaries, didn't you mean that you wanted to be connected again by another rematch?"

"…That's-" Noiz began to speak but I continue talking.

"I'll accept your rematch. Not in Rhyme, but in the real world. You're not alone anymore, and you don't have to be. I won't let you be. If you want to know what pain is like, I'll show you. So I'm going to destroy you." I said firmly "Whatever's holding you in…I'm going to destroy the world you're trapped in."

.

.

"…!" When I come back to reality, I'm lying face down on the floor. I immediately look for Noiz.

…There he is.

Noiz is collapsed on the floor like I am.

"Noiz! …!" I try to stand myself up, but a pain swells throughout my body. Especially my head…It's painful just to open my eyes-It hurts.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- It's already over -**

…A laughing voice.

Someone's voice…

'Her' voice…

…Shit. I need to get Noiz, and…

Ignoring the voice and the pain in my head, I go over to Noiz. "…Noiz."

"…" His eyes slowly open, and he sees me. The light slowly comes back into his dull eyes. "…I…What just…?"

…That's great. He's back to normal. I somehow managed to do it…

 **\- It's over -**

 **\- It's the end -**

…I hear 'her' voice…More clearly than ever. My head hurts. My hands are shaking. I can't breathe. My eyes are losing focus…

"Hey…?" I could faintly hear Noiz calling out in concern.

 **\- Give up -**

 **\- You should know -**

 **\- the truth of this -**

 **\- You're- -**

"…!"

 **\- It's over for you -**

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

… … …Yeah.

…That's right.

…I know.

I just saw everything.

My power…

…The true nature of Scrap.

The one who would whisper 'to destroy everything' to me whenever I'd use my power… She's…me. My instinct. My one true desire. A part of my consciousness. I want to destroy everything. To run myself to exhaustion with all the destruction. And…to give death to everything. She's the part of me that desires that.

Scrap is the power to destroy people. And she must be the source of it. So her presence grows each time I use Scrap.

And now.

By using my power recklessly, the balance between us has broken. Because of that… She's begun to eat away at my own consciousness. She'll completely wipe me away, using my body however she likes.

Complete destruction.

Absolute death.

…But.

If I hadn't used the power, then I couldn't have opened Noiz's eyes. It was impossible for me to do alone. So…I'm fine with it.

"Hey…" Noiz stared at me with a worried face. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah."

"…I really made some trouble for you."

"Why did you end up like that?" I asked.

"I was found by a white guard with a mask when I was looking for some supplies. I tried to escape but he caught me, then forced me to listen to some weird song. Then I lost consciousness." He explained "But…you used that power on me, didn't you?"

"…"

"That's why I was able to regain my sanity. Right?"

"Yeah, but…Ngh."

Again…!

My heart starts to thump faster and faster and I shiver with every beat. "Ugah… Uh…"

 **\- I want to destroy -**

"Hey, are you okay?"

 **\- I want to destroy -**

"…Guuh. Uaah…"

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy everything -**

 **\- Destroy! -**

"Hey…!"

"Guh, aahhh…!" My head…! It feels like almost all of my head is overcome with pain. I hear 'her' voice all the time… The image of her smiling face floats in my mind…

…In the end, the only thing I can do is destroy.

Of course the story would end with me destroying myself. Poetic justice, was it? But before she takes over…Before I let this power take charge, I have to stop her…

"Aaaaaah…Ugh…"

 **\- I want to destroy -**

 **\- I want to destroy -**

"Nnnnh, ugh…"

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy everything -**

…Destroy!

 _BOOM!_

The sound of something big exploding causes the whole tower to shake as the light went flashing red with loud sirens going off.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

"Don't mine me…Noiz, at least you have to…"

"And you're spouting crazy shit now of all time? Come on, hurry up and stand!" Noiz grabs my hand and helps me up.

But, I'm…

'She' is…

"It's too late for me… You at least need to make it out, hurry…!" I tried to tell him.

"Ngh!"

I pulled my hand away from Noiz as he tried to pull me along. I was going to apologize immediately…but didn't. I thought it would be fine for me to stay as I was.

If Noiz can just get out on his own…

But Noiz doesn't leave.

He was frowning, closing his lips tightly and looked at the hand I shook off. And to protect it, he wrapped it in his other hand.

…Huh?

Does that mean…?

"…Don't tell me, you…"

"…That's right." For the first time, Noiz glares at me with eyes full of real emotion. "It hurts. Because of you. Because you used Scrap on me…Because you pulled me out, I can feel things again. It's your fault. Are you going to throw me out after doing something like that without asking?"

"But… My power…at this rate, it's going to go out of control… Then I can't return you back to how you were…Also, I might destroy everyone…even you. So, just leave me…" I lowered my voice in a whisper tone. "Agh!" I yelp in pain when Noiz whack me on the head.

"…That hurt. You might be in pain too, but hitting you hurts me too. What happened to me? It hurts a lot more because I've never know this feeling before. I don't know if you're going to go out of control or whatever, but whatever happens, I'll do something about it. I'll think of a solution." He said "And also…you destroyed my world with your power, and returned the feeling to my body. So your power isn't evil. At least that's my opinion. I'll think of what's going to happen to you from now on. So let's go together. Okay?"

"…" Noiz places his hand on my shoulder. I stand up slowly to support it. When Noiz hit me… Something warm was born inside me. And mysteriously enough, my headache was erased. 'Her' shadow…was fading too.

"…You know." Noiz opens his mouth when we walk to the door. "I think I know what you mean now. The thing about wanting to help somebody who's in pain. If you know pain, you'll know how it feels."

"…Yeah." When I hear his words, a warm, pleasant feeling bubbles up in my chest.

We came out of the hall, and walked down the hallway while paying attention to the trembling of the tower.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good there."

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. …But isn't this going to collapse?" I said noticing the shaking in the tower getting stronger.

"Probably." Noiz said.

"Did you start this?"

"No, it wasn't me."

"Then who…"

"Who knows…Maybe it's a miracle."

"Even if we were involved, a miracle, huh?" I let out a small low chuckled.

"That's why we're running away like this, right?"

We walk together, supporting each other, and see an elevator at the end of the hallway. "Hey, over there." I pointed to the elevator. We approached the elevator and tried pushing the panel button.

…The door opened.

"Is it an emergency elevator? Let's go down with it." Noiz said.

We stepped inside and pushed the panel button of the first floor. While being shaken by the unstable vibration of the tower, the elevator began to descend.

"…I hope it won't stop in the middle." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

Despite our fear, the elevator stopped safely at the first floor. When the door opens, I can see the floor. The exit is just a bit farther away.

"!?"

"!"

I ran along the cracks in the wall, my feet shaking while the building violently roared. It's falling apart…!

I was covering my face with both arms, but the tremors pushed me down to the ground.

"…Hgh, hck, Noiz…!" I cough while trying to both inhale the air that's mixed with dust and dirt, and kick away all the rubble in my way at the same time.

…And then something soft touched my head. I touch it with my hand and feel a shock. This sensation, is it possibly…

"…Noiz!?"

"…!" Noiz… is on his hands and knees trying to protect me. There's a pile of rubble on his back. "…!" His face warps in pain, and he falls down to the ground while breathing frantically.

"Noiz, hey! Are you okay!?"

"…Ow…You're- hurt-"

"Never mind me, what about you!?" I frantically said.

"Haha…Honestly, I can't really…tell where the pain is." Noiz's body slants downward. Both his back and his hair are covered in dust, and his clothes are completely torn apart.

"Hey…Are you okay? Don't you even move..."

"Now…I think something just broke." Noiz pushes out one of his shaking arms. His wrists are unnaturally bent and twisted. When I look more carefully, I see his ankle's twisted into an unnatural shape.

This…would hurt to a normal human, but for Noiz who had only just regained his sense of pain, it must be absolute hell.

"Ouch…"

"Don't try to move! Shit, we have to get out somehow…!" Another tremor shakes the tower. We'll be crushed if we don't get out of here soon…!

"…Go on alone."

"Fuck no, idiot!" I snapped at him.

"Haha…You even said it yourself earlier…Besides, I really can't move…"

"…!" ..My burn still hurts, but it's nothing compared to what Noiz is experiencing right now. And all the rubble that hit me just left me with scratches. My headaches are gone for the most part, and I can move just fine.

…All right. "This may hurt a little, but put up with it."

"!? What… Hey!"

I put my hands under Noiz's knees and shoulders, then pull him up with care. "Okay…!"

"What're you doing, put me down!" Noiz asked in shock.

"No." I stubbornly said.

He's a slim guy, but he's still pretty heavy. But I don't care about that right now. I can't even let myself think about it. Anyway, we have to get the hell out of here.

"Okay…Let's go! Hold on!"

"!"

As the vibrations began to grow stronger, I ran while holding Noiz with all I had. Avoiding the collapsing walls as much as I could, I kicked away all of the rubble in my way. I can see the elevator door now.

Just…a little more!

"…Heh."

"What? Does it hurt somewhere? Just wait a little longer…" I told him when I heard a sound coming out of him.

"That's not it…Haha!"

"…Why are you laughing…!?"

"Just look at the situation we're in." Noiz said.

"I'm on the brink of death here!"

"Sorry…thanks."

"…" I felt my energy come back after Noiz murmured those words. "…!" Right before we reached the entrance, a ceiling light fell down. I barely avoided it, but it was blocking the way. I somehow maneuver around it and head for the door.

The exit…is right in front of me.

"Urrryahhhhhhhhhhh!" I passed through the nearly destroyed door and made it outside the tower. I kept running full speed for some distance, and fell to my knees when I had finally reached a safe place. "Ha, haa, haa, ha…." I put down Noiz, fell to the ground, and then looked up.

My lungs are blasted…I can barely take in air as it is.

Immediately after we got out of the tower, I could hear it tumbling down, shrieks and screams rose up from the gathered onlookers who were running away.

Now…

It's really over.

While we laid there, we watched the tower fall to pieces.


	40. Noiz Route Good End Part 2

**4 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route Good End Part 2**

After the central part of Oval Tower collapsed, all functions of Platinum Jail came to a halt. But a quick intervention from the mainland calmed the chaos. The cause of Oval Tower's collapse was said to be the collapse of its main system. Further details are unknown. Most of the people left in the tower were miraculously saved, and there were no deaths or critical injuries.

Before the tower began to act up, it looks like a message was transmitted to the tower. However, a portion of Toue's inner personnel are missing. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Toue's plans research, and experiments were brought into the light. With the plan to attract the people of the Old Resident District in with his special commemorative event foiled, the people barely escaped his clutches.

Toue Inc.'s affiliated businesses have been undertaken by different companies. Allmates as well. Even the Rhyme companies have been transformed, Usui is no longer used. Soon, Toue Inc.'s image will fade from Midorijima.

Right now, the islanders are trying their hardest to take back their island. Koujaku is continuing as a hairdresser like he's always been, and Clear shows his face at Heibon from time to time. Mink broke contact. But there's no way he could've disappeared. Mizuki regained consciousness. He can't leave the hospital but he's happy whenever I come to visit him.

I've been passing by the days like I always have with Granny since I came back to the Old Resident District. My headaches have become a thing of the past. And the pain I feel in my hair has become dimmer lately. I haven't felt 'her' presence lately.

But…I know she's still inside of me.

She's sleeping somewhere deep inside of me. I can feel it. So honestly, my anxiety isn't exactly gone, but I'm calm enough.

Noiz suffered from complicated bone fractures all over his body, so he's been admitted to the Old Resident District's hospital. For his first few days, he could barely even move. So I've decided to annoy him and go and see him every day. Luckily though, Noiz got to have his own private room. It's better that way, with his personality and all. Noiz is in rehab right now, and he'll be able to be discharged someday.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

I've gotten used to the routine: I stand in front of the door and knock. "I'm coming in!"

"Okay."

When I open the door, I see Noiz laying on the bed, sitting up and reading a magazine. He's wearing the simple hospital robe, but is covered from head to toe in white bandages that are painful to even look at. But he actually seems to be in a sort of good condition.

I stepped up to the edge of the bed, pulled out a package from my bag, and put it on the side-table. "I brought Granny's doughnuts today. Have some." I took off my jacket, put my bag on the floor, and sat on a round stool.

Noiz put down the magazine onto his lap and blankly looked around. "Ahh…"

"What, don't want any?"

"…I'll have some." Noiz's awkward gaze moves back to me. Compared to when we first met, he's a lot more obedient now. Frankly, it's pretty great.

"Here." When I take a doughnut out of the bag and offer it to him, Noiz makes an unwilling look. Man, I know he loves these. That's kind of cute. I bite into it without any hesitation. It was really good: work at Heibon today was super busy so I had to miss lunch.

The new parts that just came in have been really popular, so it's been a fight over orders between customers lately. Thanks to that, we're completely sold out. I'm happy the shop is keeping profits up, but the internet and phone orders have been hectic to take care of. But it's good to be busy once in a while.

"Granny said that you should come over to eat when you get discharged. I think she meant you absolutely had to come over though."

"Sure, I guess I'll come."

"How much longer before you're discharged?" I asked.

"The doctor said a quick two weeks but another month after that." He answered.

"It's taking some time."

"Well, I still have a lot of scans left to do, too."

"…How's your body? Like, your senses."

"Ah, they checked that out, but it looks like it's all back."

"Is that so? So things like the IV and injections must've surprised you when they hurt." I said in a laughing tone.

"Nah. But it was kind of interesting to feel the sting of a needle, I've never felt it before."

"Interesting, really?"

"Yeah…Oh." Noiz took the last bite of my doughnut and plopped back onto the bed. Crumbs of it fell off and rolled down onto his stomach.

"Jeez, you're a weird kid." I said.

"Shut up. Have some pity."

"Alrighty then." I get up from the stool and reach out my hand to pick up the remnants of the doughnut. "It's all off. …?"

"…" Noiz grabs my arm before I sit back down on the stool. I look at him, surprised.


	41. Noiz Route Good End Part 3

**2 DAYS LEFT TILL POLL CLOSES!**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Noiz Route Good End Part 3**

It looks like he wanted to say something.

"What?"

"…I've been thinking about some things ever since my senses came back." He must've been thinking hard while he spoke, because his words were only puttering out of his mouth. …What? The atmosphere feels different now. "Can we talk about something?"

"…Sure." I nodded my head.

"Uh…I've always been pushed away by my parents and other people, so this had never happened to me before. I thought it was obvious that I was meant to live alone. I couldn't understand why people interfered with others and anyone who tried to interfere with me was only after my money for themselves. I had trouble acknowledging peoples' existences, so when you forced your way into my life, it was so annoying at first and I couldn't do anything about it. I just didn't understand why. But you did a lot of things for me and told me things, so I thought I'd try to figure you out. And, uh, I'm like this all because of you now. I sort of came to understand that this world wasn't all that bad like you said."

"…"

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now. I wouldn't have cared. Even now, I can say I still feel that way, but…I learned what pain was, so what it felt like in your body and in your heart… I felt it all when you saved me. I definitely didn't want you to die, so I thought it'd have been better for me to die instead. It was amazing, it gave me a rush that took my breath away."

"Noiz…"

"So I want to…thank you. And now, I…" Noiz stops talking and bites his lip. I tense up, waiting to hear what he'll say next. My heart feels like it's about to burst right out of my chest because of that little speech he just gave. "…I want to touch you again."

"Eh?"

"I want to touch you…now that I can feel things again."

"…"

Noiz slides his hand down from my arm to the back of my hand. And like that, he slowly grips my hand. "What about you?" Noiz's eyes gaze straight into my own.

I…

I thought Noiz was a dangerous and odd guy at the start, but not someone I'd ever want to leave alone. But…when I started to learn more about him, I learned about all the things he was fighting inside. I saw him as a little kid in a man's body, finding his actions cute at times. It's the same now. It was only because I wanted to take care of him, though…

I'm sure I've seen the depths of him. I can feel it. And this here means…That I should've been a little self-aware. I turn around my hand that Noiz was holding and intertwine our fingers.

"…" Noiz blinked with a slight look of confusion on his face.

That probably showed him my answer, but…I could feel my face heating up. I could hear my heart pounding and could feel the sweat seeping out of my palms.

"…I can take this as a yes, right?"

"…Yeah."

Noiz pulls my hand to his mouth and kisses it. My shoulders shuddered to the feeling, but he strengthened his grip and pulled harder on my hand.

"Whoa!" My body lurches over and hangs over Noiz. I hear the magazine fall to the floor.

Well then…

I see a strange, feverish look in Noiz's eyes. No, does that mean…?

"R-Right here, right now?"

"Don't want to?"

"Not that I… don't want to, but, we're in a hospital. Won't someone come in?" I said.

"No one comes around this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…Okay." I really couldn't tell whether this was a good idea or not, but it never crossed my mind that we should stop. Noiz even showed me his honest feelings like I had always wanted, and… I wanted to know more about Noiz.

Maybe I had always wanted to more than I had ever noticed. And at this point…the fact that I didn't want to stop was proof of that. I left Noiz for a moment and locked the door. Then I checked that the curtains were definitely closed.

"You're being cautious."

"Of course I am…!"

"I don't really care if anyone sees us."

"Well, I do." I go back over to Noiz and put my hands back on the bed.

"…"

"…"

"Thi-This sort of thing requires some guts." I said feeling my face heat up again.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I locked the door, but what if someone was standing outside?"

"You don't need to think about that."

"But I am."

"Then stop." Noiz let out a small sigh and wrapped his arm around my back.

"!" And like that…I let him kiss me. "…Ngh…"

"…!" He starts to push harder on my lips, but then pecks me on the cheek to tell me to open my mouth. When he sticks his tongue into my mouth, he traces it over my teeth, slowly licking them. I heard the sound of something clicking against my teeth and I remembered Noiz's tongue piercing.

He did the same thing last time, now that I think about it. It was hot and all back then…but I would've never imagined what it felt like right now.

"Fu…Nnf." I put my arms around Noiz's neck as we intertwined and sucked on each other's tongues. I sometime rub his back or his head. "…Haah…!"

"…"

My body temperature rose as my mind began to go numb from all the deep kisses. I heard the tapping of footsteps by the door before, but I notice them less and less.

"Mn…"

I slowly lift my body weight and lay Noiz down onto the bed. As we separate, a thing string of saliva forms between us. More saliva drips from my mouth as my hot, shallow breaths escape into the air.

Noiz looks at me with a confused expression as he rests his head on the pillow. "…? What?"

"I thought it'd be hard for you to move." I told him.

"You won't say it's over yet, will you? And you're even…Are you going to ride me, even though you're on top?"

"…" I felt my face heating up even more when he said that "…Well, that's close to what I was thinking."

"…Seriously?" Noiz's eyelids unexpectedly fluttered, as if he thought I was joking.

That was an embarrassing thing to say…

Coughing I looked off to the side as I began to speak. "…You're injured anyway. Can't have you moving around too much."

"My own senior is willing to give me some service? Awesome."

"Shut up. Hurry up; it'll be bad if someone comes."

"You aren't setting the right mood." Noiz smiled with a 'show me what you got' sort of face and I irritatedly shut him up by kissing him.

"…!" We were only pushing our lips together at first, but it turned into a tender kiss. I undid the knot on Noiz clothes and put both of my hands inside: his skin was a little hot and dry. I slid my hands down from the chest, to his stomach, and then down to his thighs.

"Wait."

"?"

Noiz suddenly speaks in a serious tone, and I stopped my hands. "Stay like this for a little bit." Noiz puts his hands on mine and closes his eyes. "They're warm. Both your fingers and your palms feel hot."

…So that's it.

Noiz can actually feel sensations now. Before, his sense of touch was only dull and barely recognizable, but he can feel me clearly now. It's a normal thing for people, but this is an important first for Noiz. I didn't move like Noiz asked. And before long, Noiz opened his eyes. Seeing that, I slowly lowered my hands.

"…"

I stroked over the piercing on his navel between his tough abs, gradually inching my fingers downwards…

Noiz's half-hard dick was now exposed. The piercings on it were kind of disgusting…but kind of exciting at the same time. I shifted myself to lay by Noiz's legs and leaned my head over.

"…Mn." I licked his head, held the base of it with my hands, and then held it in my mouth.

"…!"

I move my hand while pushing my mouth deeper, and let out gasping breaths. Noiz was slightly frowning but was looking at me with moist eyes. Although he couldn't feel it unless I bit it before…This must be the first time he's ever tasted this kind of feeling before. "…Does it feel good?"

"-! …Don't ask…"

"I won't know if you don't tell me…!" While I move my head, I look up and see the blood pooling into Noiz's cheeks.

This…is kind of fun. He's cute.

I started to strangely tense up and focused on my mouth. "Ah, mn…Fu…" While working my hands as hard as I could, I moved my head to rub his dick against the inside of my cheek. The piercing on it rubs against my tongue.

"…Ha…!" Noiz's breaths are disgruntled, and his cock swells even harder in my mouth. I slurp up the bitter semen and swallow. I became a little happy knowing that Noiz is actually, really feeling this.

"Ngh…"

"-!"

"Ah…" My teeth slightly clench when Noiz jolts backwards. Shit. That must've hurt. I look up to try and apologize…but was shocked. Noiz's mouth and eyes are both half-open, and his cheeks are dyed a deep red. He looks at me, taking shallow breaths.

It didn't hurt. It felt good…

I test it out again and bite the tip of his cock.

"…! Ah…" Noiz closes his eyes with strained eyebrows while his weak breaths spilled out of his lungs.

…He really feels it.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled with a romantic expression. "That hurts."

"…Perverted brat." I murmur a snarky comment out unconsciously, then move my hands and mouth again. This guy actually does like pain…

Something touched my stomach when I started to bit up and down his stiff dick. Noiz's bandage fingers were loosely tracing the line of my body.

"Mn, mm…" The feeling of it was too slow…and I impatiently swallow again but then take my mouth off his still-stiff cock. "-!...Ha…Haah."

"…"

I wipe my mouth and pull down my shorts and underwear, leaving them to hang off one of my legs. I got pretty wet from giving Noiz head earlier. His piercing focus flicked to the lower half of my body and his face went even redder.

"Woah. It can get like that just by sucking?"

"…Shut up already." I get on my knees and straddle myself onto Noiz's lap. The sound of the bed springs squeaking clearly ran in my ears.

"Perverted…You're already dripping."

"! Don't touch that…Ah!" Noiz begin to stroke my clit. He smears the transparent liquid.

"It's nearly oozing out."

"…!" I glare at Noiz for his embarrassing comments before bringing both my index and middle finger to my mouth. I cover them in dripping saliva then bring them to my ass.

"…We're going to do it there?"

"…Of course! It's not like we have any condoms to use for protection…Ngh!" This is the first time I've ever done this, but I can't let Noiz do too much. And I don't want to think about how much it'll hurt if I don't relax, either…

I'll just start off with one finger…

I take calm breaths to try to ease the tension and push my wet fingers farther in, little at a time. "Ah…Ah!" It's impossible to explain…how it feels to touch yourself there. It's to be expected, but it's warm. But I can't explain…the sensation.

"What does it feel like when you do it yourself?"

"I don't know…Fwah…"

"Looks painful."

"Ah…Ungh…" I try to add another finger. It's tight, but I have to stretch it out…

When I desperately try to loosen myself up, Noiz jerked my waist towards him. "!? What…!"

"Nothing." He rolls up my shirt and lifted my bra up and brings his face to my chest.

"…Hey…!"

"Just keep going."

"-!"

He slowly starts to jerk me off while sucking on my nipples. I almost wanted to push him away for doing something embarrassing like that, but thanks to him, I started to feel more pleasure all around. And like that, I twirled my fingers around inside me.

"Fu, ck…..Ah!" It was tight with two fingers in at first, but I gradually was able to stretch out more comfortably. "I…think we're…good-" Gasping, I pull my fingers out.

"Wow, it's sopping wet."

"Don't say stuff like that…" I violently grip Noiz's cock to tease him and position myself. "…Ah…Ah, ha!" I start to spread apart. …It's going in. "Unnngh…Ah!"

"…!"

Of course it would've hurt no matter how many fingers I put in at first. I can feel myself opening up as he pushes in deeper… My head goes hot and my knees buckle. It's too much when his piercings go in too…

"Ha, hah…hk!" It takes a little time, but it goes all the way in. Noiz and I are connected to each other at this point. I feel Noiz's cock pulsing inside of me. "It's- in…"

"Fu…Hot."

I leaned against his shoulders as he softly whispered in my ear. Noiz, who's composed but still red…said it was hot. Those words sounded special to me for some reason. When I look at his face, Noiz has a look of longing with his eyes closed.

"…Does it feel good?" I asked.

"…I- don't know…It's hot."

Thinking what he said was kinda cute, I kissed the piercing on the bride of Noiz's nose. I want…to show him what the feeling of touch and temperature is like. That your body can feel so fiery and so good like this, on the inside and out. I want Noiz to know what it feels like 'to be alive' when I touch his skin with my fingers. I cling onto him and start to slowly move my hips.

"Ah…Ha…!" Using both legs, I bring my hips up and down. I'm holding my bodyweight, so I can feel it all with just a little bit of movement. I continue to try to loosen myself up and keep moving. …When Noiz suddenly grabs onto my hips. "Ungh…!"

"Urk…!"

I close my mouth to try to stop the loud moan from leaking out: his thrusts are more powerful than I thought they'd be. It's on a completely different level than when I was moving myself…!

After Noiz bit down on his lip, he let out a sly grin on his reddened face. "…Are you holding down your voice?"

"-! Whatever, your body-"

"I'm fine. But moving is a little…you move too."

His whispers are filled with heat, stirring me up even more. The temperature in the room sharply rises. Noiz and I are sweating. Noiz lost his composed face for a while and started to rock my hips.

"Unff…Ah, ah-!" Noiz pushes into me in heat countless times. Over and over, my body starts to feel a sweet feeling saturating it. "Ah, ugah…Ha!"

"…Haah…"

"Ha, hff, ahhh…!" His piercings feel so good on me…With both Noiz and I pushing into each other, the pleasure doubles. "Ah, ungh, ah…!"

"Haa…ahhh…"

I try to stifle my moans by pushing my lips into his shoulder.

"…! …Feels good-"

"…" His hoarse voice made my spine shiver.

Noiz closes his eyes with a cornered expression: he's really feeling good. I wanted him to feel even better…so I moved while staring at his face. When my hips drop down and he thrusts even deeper into me, a sweet voice escapes me.

"Uck…Ah…Ngah!"

"Ah…Hah!"

The bed springs violently creak and wet sounds scatter around the room. I want Noiz to enjoy it the most…but I end up moving in a way that feels the best for me. Transparent cum starts to drip out of my clit, ending up all over Noiz's abdomen.

"Ha…sexy…"

"Shut…ngh!" Noiz's hot breaths leave through his smile and he covers my lips with his. "M…Mn- fu…!"

"Ha…!"

We entwine our lips recklessly in a heat and fasten our pace. "Unnmm…Hff…!"

"Ngh…..!"

"…Ah!"

Noiz's lower half tosses me up: he must've noticed the change in my reaction. "…Can you feel it?"

"Ah, there…Ngh, ahh!" Electric shocks run through me when Noiz pushes against my inner walls.

"…!"

I cling onto Noiz in a daze, only able to hear the sound of our gasps. …I jerk back. The gauze on his shoulder had slipped down to his arm. "Ah, sorry, your injury…"

"…It's whatever."

"Ah…! Wai- ah, haah…" When I try to get off him, Noiz powerfully urges me back. I try to bear the sweetness for a moment and somehow slide the gauze back to his shoulder. "Ha, ah, ungh…ah…!"

"…Hf…Hck!"

"Ah, I…Noiz- ugah!"

"…!..."

It's painful…I'm just about to come, and my hoarse breaths leak from my lips. I throw my face into his shoulder, right before I let out. The bed obviously creaks and Noiz embraces me while he thrusts.

"Hck….!..."

"Unh, ah, no, Noiz…I'm already- ahhhh…!" The force is pushing me even higher… I've hit my limit. Cum spurts over Noiz's stomach. "Ah…ha…haa…"

"Nm…Kuh…!" I tighten up on Noiz's swelling cock while he moves…but then he comes to a stop. "…! …Haah, hah…!" Noiz roughly breaths and his body jolts. I lean against his shoulder with a faint feeling of something warm pooling inside of me. "Hah…hah…It's hot…"

"I'm dripping in sweat…You doing okay?" I asked.

I think we overdid it…

When I peeked at Noiz's face, he looked at me back with feverish but tired eyes.

"Yeah…It's probably okay." He said.

"…That so."

"Besides-" Noiz slightly cast his eyes down but looked at me again after pecking my lips. "It was really good."

"…Mn." It was awkward to hear this face to face so I moved my eyes somewhere else. That was pretty straightforward, and honest, and…

"What about you?"

"Eh?" I looked over at him confused.

"Was it not that good?"

"No, it's not like…it wasn't, but…"

"Hmm." Noiz looks at me with a grin. He's really getting a kick out of my reactions…

"…I'm gonna take it out." I turn my face away to hide my embarrassment when I lift my hips up. "…Ngh." And in the time I was holding my breath to the feeling of taking it out…

Something lukewarm dripped down my thighs from my ass.

Uwah…!

"Fuck…I need something to wipe this off…"

"Here." When Noiz took out a tissue from the tissue box on his beside and wiped it off, I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you wipe out the inside too?" Noiz impishly grins.

"…Injured people like you shout just get a good rest."

"Ouch-"

I flicked Noiz's forehead and pulled out some more tissues. There's a globs of white cum all over Noiz's stomach. It was from me earlier… Noiz flinches when I take a tissue and stat to wipe his abdomen. "Hey, don't move. You can't wipe yourself off, can you?"

"Haha, that tickles."

When I saw his face… I felt a tinge of something deep in my heart. That's a real smile. The first one of his I've ever seen. I guess he really is a cute guy. "…Okay, done." When I go to throw away the used tissues, I make eye contact with Noiz. He still had on that smile, so I pulled his lips to mine and softly kissed him.

"…Nm."

"…Kid." I chuckled.

"What was that for?" He grumbled making me smile.

"Nothing."

Noiz looked a little ticked, but his grin came right back. "We'll do some different things when I get out of here."

"You perverted brat!" I stirred up Noiz's hair by ruffling it with my hands. I never thought about it before, but he's shown a lot more emotions lately. That honestly makes me happy. Holding onto that small joy, the days passed on calmly in a mere blink of an eye.


	42. Noiz Route Good End Part 4 (Final)

**Okay guys, you have all day today and tomorrow to vote before I tally up the scores. So the next up date will be on the 15th on Saturday. Reminder if you are a guest user vote in the comment section if you are a user go to my profile.**

 **And it's almost sad to see this story of Noiz to come to an end. I don't know why but tears keep forming in my eyes when I read the ending.**

 **I would also get youtube ready for the song 'Dramatical murder ost-only finally there is the free end' it'll make the ending sound even better and also everytime I hear sing my heart just jumps in joy and sadness. Happy about the ending and sad that it's now over. TT^TT**

 **Q: What where your thoughts and feeling about Noiz Route?**

* * *

 **Noiz Route Good End Part 4**

Noiz has been rehabilitating in the hospital for a month now. We definitely got our feelings across in that hospital room, both physically and mentally.

…But.

There was still something that we hadn't done yet.

.

.

"…"

"…"

The two of us stood in a Rhyme field facing each other. Noiz let out a sigh as he began to speak.

"…It's finally time."

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "There was that whole business with Platinum Jail, and then your wounds had to heal."

"I thought you were still gonna be half-baked about it." He told me.

"Hell no." I said shaking my head "I made sure to remember. We promised. But I'll tell you one thing."

"Sure."

"I won't use Scrap on you. I don't even know how to. Is that okay?"

"…Yeah." Noiz nodded his head "I didn't believe at all that I lost, and planned on crushing you completely afterwards. But now it's different. I just want to fight you. Win or lose, all-out. Rhyme…is the only thing that makes me feel alive. So, Aoba. Fight me. With all you got."

"…Sure."

"Aoba, instructions." Ren said getting into a fighting position.

"…Let's go!" I said with excitement "Ren, G-SET!"

"Understood." Ren went in with his attack his arms having turn into a sword like shape.

Noiz looked at Ren with a smirk "…Yeah. Come at me full force." He looked at his Usagimodoki "LOSS."

"LOSS Set!" The leader said.

"Roger!"

Seeing the incoming attack I quickly gave Ren a new order "Ren! Defense!"

"Understood." Ren stopped his attack and held out his arm as a ball of circle covered him as a shield. However the Usagimodoki attack was much stronger and got through the defense and landed a hard blow on Ren, cutting down our Durability.

I let out a low grunt seeing our score and gave Ren a new order "…Ren, GLORY."

"Understood."

"Defense." Noiz said.

"Roger!"

The attack did nothing to Noiz Durability, instead the leader rabbit gave out another command as we took more damage. Ren went flying back sliding on the ground to my feet.

"…!" He let out a low grunt getting back up to his feet.

"Counter…" I mutter in shock before looking over at Noiz.

"Usually you can add mods. You Allmate is just vanilla." He said. "In two turns, DEMOLITION upgrades into DESTRUSTION."

"DEMOLITION/DESTRUCTION set!"

"Roger!"

The Usagimodoki came at us again, but what came to my shock is that they all merged into on big Usagimodoki.

Shit!

"Ren!" I yelled out as Ren quickly used defense. But it still wasn't enough to block the attack.

"…!"

"Enemy's defense shield is at 91% damage!"

Noiz looked over to Ren Status and began to speak "Ren's defense is broken. The next attack…will be hit by you."

"…!" I let out a low groan of anger, noticing how true his statement is. Since Ren defense is broken he can't do much to shield me, so when we get attack next I'll be taking the damage. This isn't looking too good for us.

"This used to be just a game, but now." Noiz said "I'll crush you into bits. If you don't want that…then use your power."

"!" I looked at him in shock, before narrowing my eyes. "…No. I definitely won't use it. Ren! GLORY!"

"Understood." Ren went in and made a successful hit doing some damage to Noiz Durability.

Taking this opportunity I quickly gave him another instruction. Before Noiz could do anything else "Next, HONOR!"

"Understood."

"Defense." Noiz quickly said, but he is still taking some damage from Ren's attack.

"Defense shield is at 34% damage!"

"…Now it's my turn." Noiz said "This'll end it."

"…!" I let out a shock gasp, realizing what's going to happen next.

"Using two turns, DEMOLITION and DESTRUCTION."

"DEMOLITION/DESTRUCTION set!"

"Roger!"

"Aoba…!" Ren called out my name in worry as I took the damage from the attack.

"Kuh…Agh…!" My body began to ache in pain as I stumble on my feet but manage to stay standing.

"Enemy Durability at 68% damage!"

"Shit…!" I cursed holding onto my left arm, my face scrunched up in pain.

"So you endured it." Noiz said "But with your Allmate with no defense, the next attack will be a direct one. If you order Ren to use his strongest attack, half of that damage will recoil. Your body won't be able to take it. Even if you order a weak attack, my next hit will be the last. Either way, it's over." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"…No it's not, you idiot." I told him.

"…Are you a sore loser?"

I stood up straight and looked at him dead in the eye "You just said that this'll be the end of it. But I haven't lost. I wasn't holding out, I was just going easy on you." I said with smirk of my own.

"!" Hearing those words Noiz looked at me in shock.

"…Because you know what pain is now." I told him.

"…!"

"But I won't go easy on you from now on. Because compared to real pain, this is nothing…! This next move will be the last." I said in determination "Without any defense, all of our strength will go into the attack. If you keep defending, it will be my loss as you say." Getting into a fighting defensive of my own I gave Ren a smile "Let's go, Ren."

"…" Ren looked at me in concern before letting out a sigh "…Understood."

"…!" Noiz let out a 'tch' of anger realizing what I was planning to do and has having a strong debate whether he should defend or not. Out of instinct Noiz let out an order "…Defense!"

"Using 4 turns, 5 turns, 6 turns…7 turns!" The leading rabbit said as their Durability took a lot of damage. "Our defense wall is taking 56%, 68%...it keeps taking damage!"

"…!" Noiz looked over to us seeing Ren still launching multiple shot and see me taking in the recoil hit, as my body was shaking in pain and letting out low grunt in pain.

"Grgh…!" Even though my body feels like it's being torn apart I still held my ground.

"Aoba, danger!" Ren said noticing the damage my body was taking.

A sudden hit of massive pain hit through me making me to fall to my knees "….!"

"…Hey, doesn't that hurt!? Stop!" Noiz yelled to me.

Still on my hands and knees I slowly lifted my head glaring at Noiz "…I won't…Never, I'm not going to stop…!"

"…!"

"Nn…Aauugghh…!"

"….Shit!" Noiz closed his eyes in frustration see that I won't back down. "I'm not into watching you get hurt: I'm not some fucking sadist!"

"Cancelling defense!? Really!?" Usagimodoki said in shock when their master dropped the defense.

.

.

…After we finished our Rhyme battle, Noiz disappeared from my life. It's been three months since then.

Today I'm sitting behind the counter at Heibon as usual. My eyes follow the ever-diligent Bonjin-kun, who is sweeping around the shop. Lots of strange events did happen, but now I live my life as if they were all a dream.

I guess I'm very happy about it.

But there's only one thing missing in my life.

It's Noiz.

I'm still not sure where he left to after our Rhyme battle. Without contacting me via e-mail or phone, before I knew it, a long time had passed. At first I searched for him as if my life depended on it, but I gradually realized that it was better to stop.

The Rhyme battle with him…

I won. Without using Scrap.

Once he understood what real pain was, he couldn't do Rhyme like he used to anymore. I guess he's still strong enough, but that was the reason I won, for sure. I suspect that Noiz was probably conscious of the fact that he had changed. Nevertheless, he challenged me to a game.

Unlike when he was eager for a rematch because he was obsessed by the fact that he lost to me. Now I think he wanted a fight with us both in the same position, between people who knew each other's pain. That's why I didn't want to lose either. I wasn't allowed to lose. Because I needed him to realize that even if he knew what pain was, he still wouldn't win at Rhyme.

After the game, Noiz congratulated me with his usual smile. And after that…I ended up never seeing him again. Could it be that Noiz's pride was ripped to pieces because I won? Should I not have won? There was dismay and regret when I thought like that. But, I thought it over because that wasn't true.

Noiz isn't…he isn't that kind of guy.

Although I don't know where he went, he surely had some plans. So, he's doing just fine somewhere. I decided to think so.

"Aoba." Ren, who was curled at my feet, looked up at me.

"Hmmm?" I hummed in response.

"Your feelings seem unstable and choppy. The situation here has been the same all the time, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's a matter of time."

That's right. If time passes…

"Aoba-chan."

"Aah, yes." I heard Haga-san's voice from the back, straightened myself and turned around. Haga-san brought a big white box and placed it on the counter.

"Could you confirm the contents of this box?"

"Yes." When I get up from the chair, about to check the contents of the box, I notice that Haga-san is looking at me smiling. "? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. Please don't mind me. I was thinking how wonderful it is to work with you again. I've recently realized how fortunate I am to go through the days on a usual schedule."

"That certainly is true."

"Yeah…"

Haga-san and I feel a bit downcast.

"ATTAAAAAACCCCKKK!"

"Attack!"

"Charges are so kiddy nowadays!"

With their mischievous yells, the three brats come raging through the store like a storm.

"Oh, you three. Welco-…"

"Ah, enemy spotted!" Kio said cutting off Haga-san.

"Spotted!" Nao said.

"We'll start our offensive now!"

"Nowwww!"

"Hey! Don't step on my toes!" Mio yells at her brothers.

The three brats find Bonjin-kun cleaning something and start running after him. Ren hides himself behind some boxes to avoid being stepped on.

"Wait, wait! Don't run away!"

"Wait, wait!"

"Ah…You three…Please don't run around like that…" Haga-san tried to tell the evil brats.

"Shut up, baldy!" Kio yells.

"Ba…Ba?" Nao was about to repeat the same words but stop when he ACTUALLY process what his brother said "Bah- you idiot! Big bro!"

I nervously look over at Haga-san who stood rock solid before he opens his mouth and spoke slowly.

"…Did you say something just now?"

Kio said a taboo word, and a black aura leered over Haga-san's back. You'd think they'd learn not to do that by now…

"What was it…? Could you say it once more? Go ahead. Ba…?"

"Wa-Wah, wah!" Kio went pale to the face and began to shake.

"Run away!" Nao said.

"Boys are really stupid!" Mio yells.

At that moment, the doorbell rings and cuts into the lively atmosphere.

"Run away…Bffght!" Kio, who had been running to the door, runs into the customer entering the store.

"Hey, Kio!"

"It's a customer!"

"Ah, excuse me…!" Haga-san panics and his black aura disappear in a mere second.

"I'm very sorry!" Kio, for once, apologizes.

"It's fine." The customer said.

When I see who the person is…

My heart stops.

"…!"

"…Yo."

"You're…" Haga-san looked at the customer.

"Ohhh?" Kio and Nao looked at him in shock.

"Ah, that pervert!" Mio yells in anger.

"…"

…I should've been doing fine. The loneliness slowed down over time. But the guy who made me feel that way.

…Suddenly appeared in front of me.

It's obviously important, but what surprises me the most is his appearance.

…Who?

Now this is a real sight. Noiz, looking all snappy in a suit. His hair is well-kept, and he no longer has any piercings on his face or hands.

…I'm not dreaming, am I?

A smile rose to his face, and he walked over to me while I stood there in a daze. "So you're still working here."

"…"

"And you still have that ugly mug."

"…Y-You too. …What's with that suit and everything…?"

"Does it fit me?"

"No it doesn't, idiot…You never called me…and when I tried, you never replied…and then you come to the shop all of a sudden…!" I was panicking inside my head, so I couldn't figure out what to say at all. But something inside my chest swells when I see his face. "…!" I stood up from the stool and glared at Noiz. "You little…where have you been all this time!? You never even called or sent me a message! And then you waltz into the shop wearing a suit and asking if you look good in it? You're taking the jokes too far…"

"Were you worried?" He asked.

"Worried!? Can't you tell!? Of course I was worried!"

"Were you lonely?"

"Huh!?" I blinked "Was I lonely?"

"Yeah. Did you keep thinking about seeing me?"

"…! …Youuuuuu!"

"Calm down, don't take it so seriously." Noiz grasps the nape of my neck in the confusion and pulls me towards him.

And then…

"!"

"…! A-Aoba-chan…!?"

"Woooooow!"

"They kiiiissssseeeed!"

"…! Seriously…What're you doing!?" I can feel my cheeks turning red as I try to hide my lips with the back of my hand.

He…In the shop…

And Haga-san saw it…

And those brats too…!

"You…You really haven't changed at all!" I yelled.

"Really? I came here to tie up a few loose ends." He said.

"Tie up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've come to pick you up today."

"Heh? Pick me up?"

Noiz pretends to fasten his necktie. "I went back to my parents' place for this."

"Your parents? Where?"

"Germany."

"Germany…!?" I said in shock. He's come a long way…

"I never went back after I left. Both my parents and my little brother were searching for me the whole time: when they saw me they all cried. While I was gone, my brother was training to become my old man's successor to the company. He was delighted to hear that I wouldn't have minded being his assistant. And then my parents apologized…though they weren't too sad. But at least I can build myself back up now. I felt like I was taking a little too long to adjust some things."

"…" I listened to Noiz in mute amazement. Really…He's become a guy with responsibilities. I always wondered where he was and what he was doing, but I would've never guessed something like that… "…You really are amazing."

"If I don't keep myself together, I'll just be some loser." He said "So, what now? You're coming…Not that. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"…" Unable to answer right away, I started silently at Noiz. This was never how I imagined reuniting again, and it's out of the blue…

But I was happy…that he said his feelings straight out. And he even took responsibility. He went that far just to come and get me…

But…My life is here. And so is Granny. So it's not something I can decide so easily. What should I do…How should I answer…

"…Aoba-chan. You can always come back whenever you want to."

"!" I look at Haga-san, astonished by what he said.

"You're hesitating, aren't you? You must be thinking of Tae-san."

"…"

"But it'll be fine. You're not so far away as to never be able to see each other, and you can always talk and see each other over the net or by phone. And we're here as well. It'll be fine as long as you talk it over with Tae-san."

"Haga-san…"

"I don't know your exact circumstances, but if you're hesitating, doesn't it mean you find him very precious as well? Then I believe you should just listen to your heart. If you do, I'm sure Tae-san would be happy too." Haga-san said.

"…Yes."

"You like Aoba?" Kio goes over to Noiz and points his index finger at him. Noiz lightly raises his eyebrows.

"Does it look like I don't like her?"

"No! But you actually like her!?"

"That's right."

"Pervert!"

"Perverrrt!" Nao also says.

"Is there a problem? Beside, I'd like Aoba even if she wasn't a girl I would still like her."

"…" He's acting like a total kid again.

"Hmph…" Kio shuts up and points at Noiz again. "I got it! Can't do anything about it! You better take care of her, then! Aoba's a real idiot!"

"Yeah! She's really stupid!"

"You little…! Calling me an idiot…! –Wha? Where's Mio?" I asked noticing one less brat in the room.

"When he came in, she left, bright red." Haga-san said.

Left?

Does she…

Noiz did lay his hands on her before, so maybe this was a little too much of a shock to her. She's a little girl. And then she got kissed by someone who's practically a giant compared to her…

"Huh?"

"Mio!" Kio calls out.

The door opened with Mio running heatedly. "You, wait! Here!" She's red all the way up to her ears and stops in front of Noiz: she hands over something to him with a scowl. In her hand was a crumpled up envelope.

"A letter?" Noiz said.

"Are you stupid or something? Look closer!"

Noiz takes the envelope as Mio turns away and puffs with her arms crossed.

What is it?

A letter of challenge?

I bend my neck and peer over to Noiz's hands.

…

This is…

The words 'luv letter' in red crayon are on the light pink envelope.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Oh my, what's this?" Haga-san said.

…Oh no. Ohh jeez. I'm smirking, I don't think I can stop it. "Oh, wow. What a lady killer!"

"Maybe…"

Even Noiz is a little bewildered. It's amusing. But he politely takes the letter and puts it in his coat pocket. He then looks at Mio. He bends down and meets Mio's gaze.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Thank you." Noiz pats Mio's head.

"D-Don't misunderstand! You don't have to read it or anything!"

"Hey, you!" The brothers burst out and stood in front of their little sister with their arms wide.

"Aoba's fine, but we're not handing over out little sis!"

"No way!"

"We'll have to have a match!"

"Yeah!"

"You guys are so stupid!" Mio says.

"You don't need to worry." After he said that, Noiz turned around to me and jumped over the counter.

What? What does he want now?

"Since I have this woman."

"!? Uwah!" When I try to guess what he's about to do, Noiz suddenly picks me up.

"Young men sure are strong." Haga-san said.

"Aoba…" Ren who was quite the whole time began to speak.

"-Hey, you! Let me down, idiot! What're you doing, asshole!?"

"Don't be so rowdy. You'll fall."

"Hey…!" Mio says.

"Sorry. But you'll be a fine girl someday." Noiz tells her.

"…Hmp! I know that even if you didn't tell me! I'm going to find a better man than you someday, too!"

"Aoba. Your pulse rate has suddenly jumped. Your heart seems as if it's about to burst." Ren said.

"You don't have to report on something like that!"

…I just can't understand some things.

That power again…

I don't know what's happened to Scrap or that girl, or if she'll ever come out again. But I have a feeling it's all right now.

They're all here for me. **(Start playing the OST)**

Noiz told me himself. That no matter what happens to me, he'll definitely think of a way.

That's not a definite promise, but it is reassuring.

So…

I think it'd be fine if I enjoyed myself a little more…? Maybe.

I can live out my life in these unchanging, peaceful days.


	43. Koujaku Route Part 1

**Well it was a tie between Clear and Koujaku both had a total of 5 votes. Mink had 4. So I had to flip a coin to see who I'll be doing and as you can see Koujaku won that one.**

 **A new poll has been up to vote who you want to read next. You guys have 18 days to vote, if there isn't any votes then I'll be putting clear up since it was a tie but still please vote. Guest vote in the comments, users go to my profile.**

 **I'm posting two chapters today.**

 **Also for some strange reason, when I was watching Tales of Berseria Rokurou reminded me a bit of Koujaku, I don't know why. Am I the only one who thinks that?**

* * *

 **Koujaku Route Part 1**

"Can we talk a little more?" She doesn't answer me, but I go and sit next to her. There are so many things I want to talk about. But…I don't know what I should say first. My mind's in a frenzy, and I can't seem to hold onto thoughts. I stare at my hands on my knees, and open my mouth while thinking. "You know, I…always make you worry about me, and I don't know a lot about stuff. I'm sorry, while you were talking earlier…"

"You're sounding stupid." Granny said before looking at me with gentle warm eyes "Aoba, there's never been a day that's passed by when I'm not thankful for your safety. You're my responsibility…because I'm your crusty old grandmother."

"Granny…" I spoke softly.

Granny sits silently and stares at me for a few moments. "…You said that you remembered participating in Rhyme, right?"

"Yeah."

"A long time ago, you had to go to the hospital because of an incident in Rhyme."

"Huh? An incident in Rhyme?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only now can I say it to you. When I rushed up to you back then, you didn't remember anything. Both the doctors and the police told me you were caught up in a bad fight. That you were beat up really bad, and that you were suffering from temporary memory loss…And then the day when I visited, something happened."

 _Knock Knock_

 _"Aoba?" Tae called out opening the door to the room where Aoba was at. "…!" She let out a surprise gasp upon seeing Aoba standing up looking out the window, before she turn her head at her with a smirk._

 _"Are you surprised?" Aoba asked._

 _"!...Aoba…"_

"At that time, there was a nurse collapsed on the floor next to you… And for two days after that, you continued to sleep. The nurse who had fainted said she remembered nothing. I went into your room to inspect some things, and it seemed that when you had woken up, you had lost your memory."

"…"

"You've been having those headaches ever since." Granny said.

"I…remember that. After that, my memories came back. They were still fuzzy, though." I told her.

"That nurse was lightly affected by Scrap. You enter her consciousness and destroyed part of her memory. The headaches, Scrap, the personality change…I knew that danger was sure to reappear again, so I prescribed you medicine. As you began to become more stable, I guess it was as if I suppressed the power there. And as a result, didn't your headaches also fade away?" Granny asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"The medicine losing its effect might mean that you're having a reaction to the drugs forcing the power down."

"…"

"Scrap's main principle is destruction. To kill, to bring ruin…But the use of such a thing can change on how and for what reason you use it for." Granny told me. "And that's why I want you to face it by yourself now. And never stop, no matter what happens. Just believe in your own choices along the way and keep pushing forward."

Speaking with fervor, Granny takes both of my hands and grips them tightly. Her hands are warm and soft. This is the warmth of my gentle Granny. It's the warmth of someone important to me, someone who's always watched over me. "Granny."

"Hm?"

"I'll definitely come back." I told her with confidence and determination in my tone.

"…Yeah." She nods her head and gives me a tiny smile.

Suddenly, I remember everything I didn't speak with Granny about. I never talked about my fight with Toue in Rhyme.

But…

Talking to her after all of that is hard. If she were to know that I was involved with Toue, she'd worry even more. I feel guilty about not telling her everything, but I don't want to make her even more anxious over me.

…I really don't want that.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Granny asked noticing my silence.

"Nothing."

In the end, I didn't confess to Granny about my encounter with Toue. After that, she stands up from the sofa and takes something out from one of the shelves.

"Take this with you. It's a new prescription for your headaches."

"Thanks."

"Make sure you hold onto it." She said handing me the case.

"Okay." I tightly grasp the medicine she gives me. I go back to my room, flop onto my bed, and stare at the ceiling. The only thing that runs through my head is what Granny said. I don't feel like sleeping at all.

How Mizuki and his group was manipulated by Morphine.

How Granny was actually a researcher for Toue once.

Toue's real intentions.

How I remembered that I participated in Rhyme before.

About my power, Scrap.

And how I…might have broken Mizuki beyond repair.

"…" No matter how many times I roll around in my sheets or let out deep sighs, the heavy feeling never goes away.

I really did that to Mizuki…

If only I'd listened to what Mizuki had to say back there, I might've been able to save him.

That's what Granny said. But I wasn't able to do that. Even if I didn't know…I still can't forgive myself.

My one action changed Mizuki forever.

I can't…

I can't believe it…

I look up to the ceiling and pound my face into the pillow. An uneasy feeling in my arms suddenly surfaces and won't seem to fade at all. "…Damn it." I get out of bed and leave my room.

I walk down the hallway and see the shadow of someone sitting on the staircase below me.

That's…

Before I can speak, the person turn around.

"Yo."

"Koujaku. What're you doing over there?"

"One second."

I walk down the stairs and sit on the step just above Koujaku. The lights aren't on so it's pretty dark.

"I actually felt like taking a walk, but I'd probably get lost around here. So I'm just sitting here to pass time." Koujaku said.

"Thinking about things?" I asked.

"Pretty much. What about you? Couldn't fall asleep?"

"…Yeah. A lot of things happened." I sigh.

"Anyway, you're insane. Getting Ruff Rabbit to come out, a weird gas mask guy got attached to you, and to get the main man from Scratch to come out too."

"Sorry…" I mumbled look down at my feet. It's not my fault that weird people get attach to me somehow. Koujaku must have notice the change and quickly begin to apologize.

"Ah, no, my bad. That's not what I mean. I'm not trying to criticize you, just…" Koujaku looked around before looking back at me "Didn't Tae-san just say it earlier too? You make people worry about you."

"That's true." I nod "I guess I do that a lot…"

"Wait, no, I don't mean… How do I put it- you- I've always been taking care of you. Ever since we were little. So when I look at you, I think that just being able to talk about stupid little things is fun enough. That was a pretty long time ago, huh? But it's not like I'm complaining. It really wasn't bad. You can tell without me saying it, right? That's why I guess I keep talking my mouth off." Koujaku said.

"…Yeah."

"Don't beat yourself up over what happened to Mizuki. Then again, it's probably not as easy as it sounds. If you feel like it happened because of irresponsibility, you can put it all on me."

"…Thanks."

Koujaku would always encourage me. Happy that he feels that way, I shyly thank him.

Koujaku glances at me and looks like he wants to say something, but he just silently fondles his bangs with his hand. "Your power…Scrap, right? That too. If you think it's too dangerous or scary, I still don't. I was pretty surprised to find out that you did Rhyme, though."

I stayed silent scratching my neck before speaking "I really did forget, I wasn't trying to hide it." I said.

"I know." Koujaku nodded his head "I've been with you so long that I can tell when you lie. But I don't think of it as a bad thing. You've never blamed me for anything, and you're the person who's suffering the most now. We're going to do whatever we can. That's it."

"…Thank you." I thank Koujaku for his serious talk.

Koujaku exhales and gives me a small smile. "We're going to be infiltrating Platinum Jail now, you know? No doubt something weird will happen, and I don't even know what to do when it does. You should get some sleep too. You need to five your body a rest, okay?"

"Right, I will. But you too. Go get some sleep." I said.

"Got it. I will, so don't worry about me."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

I stand up and walk back up the stairs to return to my room. Talking to Koujaku made me calm down a bit. Now I need to think of what to do next. I have to concentrate.

And that means… I can't keep thinking about how I could've saved Mizuki anymore. All I can do now is sleep and give my brain a rest. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes.

The sun peeks through the curtains while I'm still lying in bed, drowsy. As I'm about to doze off again, my Coil suddenly rings. Someone's calling me.

"Yeah?" I answer the call with a yawn.

 _"Aoba-san? Were you sleeping?"_

This voice…

Is uh…

I look at the name on the Coil screen.

"…Huh? Virus?"

 _"Yes."_

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"It's a disaster. Keep calm and listen to me. The police are going to your house right now."_

"…Huh?" I'm now wide awake and bring my Coil closer to my face. "Why?"

 _"I don't know. But a lot of them are on their way."_

"Are you serious…?" I gasped in disbelief.

 _"Please run away and hide somewhere. The police came here too, so things are a bit noisy. If I hear anything I'll contact you again. Aoba-san, please be careful."_

The call from Virus ends.

What? The police? What's going on?

At that moment, I look up and the light in my room becomes brighter. Like morning had passed over into noon.

"…?" I get off my bed, walk up to the window, and open the curtains a bit. "…So bright…" I can't open my eyes. I look out the window, frowning. The early morning mist still covers the scenery, and there are police huddled together in a line in front of my house.

"Ah—Ahh-Ahhhhhhh! Come out this instant! We know you're in there! You damn terrorist!"

"…What!?" I gasp in shock.

That voice…That's Akushima.

"Aahhhh! This is what you're charged with! Trespassing, damage to property, and everything else you can think of that goes with those! Come out! Seragaki Aoba, and your little gang too!"

"!" He calls out my full name, and I know now that there's no way he's thinking of anyone else.

But wait, me, a terrorist? How did it come to that!?

I finish changing, start up Ren, and quickly go downstairs. In the living room is Granny, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Haga-san and Yoshie-san.

"Aoba…"

"Master!"

"Granny! There are a bunch of policemen outside, and he called out my name too…" I hurriedly say.

"This has definitely taken a turn for the worst…" Granny said.

"Wait, Aoba-chan! What's going to happen!?" Yoshie-san asked worried.

"I finished the preparations for you and came over here, Tae-san, but…it seems like there's bit of a problem." Haga-san said.

"I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm on your side, Aoba-chan!"

"Yes, me too!" Haga-san agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. But, I feel only sort of relieved…" I said.

"This is most likely Toue." Granny said.

"Toue…!?"

"Yesterday, Morphine must've reported that you used Scrap. So now he's showing intreset."

"Hurry up and come oooooooooooooooouuut! If you don't we'll come in! Okay! All right! Get ready for entryyyy!"

"All of you, escape through the back door!" Granny quickly told us.

"Those guys are completely serious." Koujaku said.

"We'll do something here. So please, Aoba-chan, get out as quickly as you can!" Haga-san said.

"Exactly! We'll make sure that those stinky policemen can't take a single step!" Yoshie-san said.

"Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Granny, thank you." I told them with a gratitude smile.

"CHAAAAARRRRREEEE!"

"Aoba, they're coming!" Koujaku said.

We go outside through the black kitchen if they had taken our place, we hear the noise of policemen crowding into the house. Granny, Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Everyone, I'm sorry…! Please be safe…!

We follow a narrow road that runs between two walls. We pass through it, and it becomes a bit wider as we hit a different back lane.

"There are police over there! I can hear their footsteps!" Just as Clear yells out, I hear the policemen in front of us.

"It's them! They're over here!"

They found us…! If they catch us here, we'll be rounded up like cattle!

"Don't huddle together! Separate!" Mink's voice urges us, and we start running in different directions.

.

.

"Aoba!" Koujaku runs in the same direction as me and dashes up to my side. "Keep running!"

"Yeah!"

Without the chance to even wonder where we were headed, we ran through alleyways left and right.

How far did we run…?

We finally come to a stop and check our surroundings. I don't hear anyone chasing after us.

Did we shake them off…?

"Hah, haa, haa…"

"Hah, hah, ha…"

Both I and Koujaku lean on a wall, and do nothing but try to breathe air back into our exhausted lungs.

 _Ring_

"…?" While I was catching my breath, my Coil started to ring.

"It's a game application." Ren said.

"Again!? And why right now…!?"

 _Ring_

Koujaku takes out his Coil as well. "…Hm? I got sent something too."

"Isn't it the same as Aoba's? It's a game application too." Beni said.

"Are you serious…!?" I said in disbelief.

What the hell is going on!?

"It seems that it automatically installed." Ren said.

"Eh…!" I looked at my Coil in shock as the game started and began to play. The blue knight goes into a cave and walks around the maze going down one of the staircase. He walks around the room to get to the red chest that held a key. A side screen came up showing that my Coil is downloading something. I look back at the game to see the knight walking back up the stairs and walks to another set of stairs. The knight walks down the hallway to a big door and uses the key to enter the room. The knight walks to the center of the room where a blue orb sat, coming in contact with it screen turn white and an invitation pops up.

It's an invitation to Platinum Jail.

"What the heck? This game makes no sense. I can't make it work at all." Koujaku mumbles.

"Is this your first time getting it?" I asked him existing out of the app.

"Yeah. I've never seen this before."

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I got some demo-game movie sent to me."

"So this is what you were talking about?" He asked.

"But did you get the invitation to Platinum Jail too?"

"Hm? Invitation?" Koujaku looked at me confused "I didn't get anything like that."

"Here, this."

I show Koujaku the invitation.

"Well, it does look like one."

"So it only got sent to me?"

This game is too much for me to understand, as usual…

…No, but this. I've been pulled into something.

"I think this game might've predicted Granny's kidnapping." I said.

"No way."

"The exact things that happened in the game happened in reality right after."

"…So you think it's trying to tell you something again this time." Koujaku asked.

I put my hand under my chin "A cave, a treasure chest, a key, and a large door…" What does it all mean?

"You know, that invitation might not be fake. It might even be a real one to Platinum Jail."

 _Ring_

…A message gets sent to me this time.

 ** _Haga-san_**

 ** _Secret path to Plt. Jail_**

 ** _I was supposed to escort you, but there has been a change of plans. Please proceed onto D-86 in the North District. We will meet there._**

There's an image attached to the message. It's a map of the Old Resident District. It shows the outer walls of Platinum Jail, and a red arrow marking to the left part of it.

"We're going to meet up with Haga-san. Let's go."

"Gotcha."


	44. Koujaku Route Part 2

**Koujaku Route Part 2**

We turn in the direction that will take us to our meeting spot with Haga-san. The marked area was at an entrance to an underground passageway a little off from the Northern District, with a broken barricade in it. And Haga-san was there, ready to hand over a remodeled type of stun gun to us in order to protect ourselves. He told us that this underground passageway used to be how construction materials for Platinum Jail were transported.

Originally, Platinum Jail was planned to cover the entire island, and the Old Resident District built a passage way to transport materials over. But the plans were put to a halt and the passageway was abandoned. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it, but it's still a way into the gates of Platinum Jail.

We made our way through the barricade and went down the rotting staircases. The inside of the tunnel is pitch black, and it seems to go on forever. We go along the long pathway and come to a staircase. We climb it and end up in a place like nothing we've ever seen before.

A giant white gate towers before us.

So this…is the Platinum Jail gate.

…Is it really okay for us to continue on?

Maybe this really is a trap.

The suspicion never left me as we step through the gate.

The gate opens, and we're greeted by a showy fanfare and the sound of fire crackers around us.

"!"

"What the…?"

"Welcome to the world's greatest place for love, dreams, and amusement to take all those worries away, Platinum Jail!" A panda walks up and poses in front of us. I guess he's supposed to be cute, but I can't say I can see him as anything but weird. Behind the panda are five white doors. "This is the upper paradise where only the chosen are let in! Please enjoy yourselves as much as you can!"

"Upper paradise…?"

"He's a little too happy to see us."

Without paying much attention to us in particular, the panda dances and presses a button on a wall.

"Now, which entrance will you two take? Fun-Fun roulette, start!" The monitor above began to flash different places before coming to a stop. "Indeed, indeed, you're heading through the Flame Willow entrance! Now, please come this way!" To the left of the panda the door opens, and it begins to wave its arms around and dance once again. "This is the area for people with a will and a passion for intense pleasure! Surely your hearts are already beating in excitement! Hold onto that expectation, and have a great time!"

"Huh? I have no idea what the hell that panda's going on about." Koujaku said before looking at me in all seriousness. "We better stay on guard once we head through that entrance."

"Yeah." I nod.

It's plenty possible that this is a trap. But we can't go back now after coming this far.

"Across the door, there's a confirmation monitor that you must show your ticket or invitation to!"

"You mean this thing?" I open up the invitation on my Coil and walk closer to the monitor.

"Platinum ID confirmed. Aoba-sama and guest, welcome to Platinum Jail. The admission formalities will now begin. Guest has been granted Guest ID. Guest, please show your Coil to the monitor."

Koujaku puts his Coil to the monitor.

"Confirmed, Guest ID now being transmitted. All jurisdiction belongs to the Platinum ID holder. The Guest ID has restricted uses only, so please practice caution. Please read the detailed support section in the full Invitation Card. Please enjoy."

We go through the door, and the bright red color of the whole landscape before us illuminates our faces. And the buildings… Their designs resemble old Japanese architecture, but with a little twist.

Countless stars are shining above us. One could never even dream of this in the Old resident District. Platinum Jail's weather and time zones are all controlled, and it's usually set to night time. The idea behind it was so that guests could party any day, any time, apparently…

The first thing I focus on is the giant tower ahead, the symbol of Platinum Jail. "So that's Oval Tower…" I've heard rumors about it, but this is my first time seeing it.

They symbol of Platinum Jail…

I feel uncomfortable, like someone's watching me.

"Flame Willow…" Koujaku reads the sign with the name of the area written on it and looks around. "This place has a weird feeling to it. We don't know which way to go, so let's just gather information for now."

"Right."

"Is there anything written about this area on that invitation?"

"I'll check." A map of Platinum Jail opens on my Coil from the invitation. "A map of Platinum Jail, huh? And there's a mark on it too?"

"I believe that's where we're staying." Ren said.

"Well then, let's go see it." Koujaku said.

I closed out of the map and nodded my head "Yeah. Ren, navigate us there…"

"Oh?"

I turn around to the sound of someone's voice and see two girls standing there. They're dressed flashily. But their posture and expressions give them a sort of elegance. On top of it all, if they're in Platinum Jail, it's likely that they're daughters of rich families or something.

"Those are some wonderful clothes you're wearing." One of the girls looks to Koujaku and points a finger at him.

At first I thought she was someone Koujaku knew, suddenly calling out to him like that, but that would be impossible.

"Oh, thank you." Koujaku thanked her.

"And you even have such an adorable little bird!"

"His name is Beni."

"Yo." Beni greeted.

"Were you two always around this area?" The other girl asked.

"We just got here, actually." Koujaku tells them.

"Oh really? You guys don't look like lost tourists at all!" The purple hair girl says.

"Well, now… …!" Koujaku forces a sweet smile, giving attention to the girl.

On one of the girl's necks is a tattoo of a large black spider. And above it, a smaller, golden spider crawls around. The golden one must be her Allmate.

"What is it?"

Koujaku tilts his head to the side as another forced smile grows on his face. "Oh, sorry about that. I zoned out a bit."

"Oh." The brown hair girl hummed.

"Are you interested in me?" The purple hair girl asked.

"Well, aren't men always interested in women?"

…This guy.

"Heehee."

"You're pretty funny."

The girls give off a satisfied, extremely high pitched laugh. Which really ticked me off to no end.

"We were just going to a party. Not anything formal, just a place to have some fun. You could join us if you want."

"…" Koujaku goes silent at their invitation.

I hope his not actually thinking of going? We have bigger things to worry about then partying with some girls. I know Koujaku doesn't go flirting with girls when something serious comes up, so it's most likely he'll flat out refuse them.

…Well, I thought he would, but he isn't giving them an answer right away.

Hey now, he can't possibly be thinking of saying yes, right?

It's a bad idea, no matter how much you like girls…

"This is paradise, and we're here to guide you, you know? It's just like home here. So don't be so uptight, just take it easy!"

"…You're right. If you insist, I'd love to have your company."

"…Whuh!?"

What did he just say…!?

I'm taken aback by his answer.

"Hey, Koujaku…!" I raise my voice, and Koujaku leans close into my ear.

"This is so I can get some information. Work with me here."

"Not like this…"

"Don't worry about it. We always have our Coils to contact one another… Here." Koujaku fiddles with his Coil. Mine rings right afterwards.

 ** _Koujaku_**

 ** _(No subject)_**

 ** _Afterwards, head towards the previous facility. Follow the map._**

"…"

I can't describe how I am feeling right now. I seriously want to punch some sense into him.

"Is she okay over there?" The purple hair girl asked, though I can tell that she really doesn't care at all about how I feel.

"Yeah, I'm alone. So I can have you all to myself."

"Hmhm."

"See ya."

"Koujaku…!"

Koujaku puts on arm around each of the two girls, turns his back to me, and walks away.

…

I stand still, ditched, but didn't once turn around to watch Koujaku leave.

"…Wh-What's wrong with that guy…?" I mumble still in shock "I can't believe he'd do something so awful as picking them up and leaving me here. He always goes on about how to treat women and yet he just ditch one here! Right, Ren?" Ren pokes his head out of my bag, and I look to see if he's as surprised as I am. "I know he's a womanizer, but I never thought he'd ever go that far."

"It's just how Koujaku is…but that action back there was not appropriate."

I let out a low sigh; feeling slightly betrayed "He should know that too. He said it was for gathering information, but seriously…"

"It pains me to see him be so shallow of a person…"

"Me too…" I complain to Ren and feel a general uneasiness grow in my stomach. I don't want to even think about this…

I just lost a little of my faith in Koujaku.

I didn't think he'd go and play around with girls right now…

…But I don't know what I should do about it, either.

I huffed looking off to the side feeling very annoyed and hurt right now "Well, can't help it now. I'll go get some info by myself."

"Right." Ren nod.

Stupid Koujaku…

.

.

I follow my map of Platinum Jail and walk around the city in circles. I look around and notice a lot of advertisements for one certain thing.

'A special commemorative event.'

The large letters scroll across a monitor perched up on a gigantic billboard. It hurts my eyes as I watch the letters pass by. This must be the event Granny was talking about. I definitely need to go to this one.

.

.

…In the end, that was all the information I got from prowling the streets. I'm fed up with the amount of praise and recognition of Toue floating around in Platinum Jail.

"…That was really tiring." I sigh.

"You were walking the whole time." Ren said.

"Mhm." I nod "Let's head to the Main Street. Ren, navigation please."

"Understood."

I give up on my search for any bit of information, and head in the direction of my lodging. On my way, I drop by a convenient fast-food place and grab something to eat. I get irritated when I have an empty stomach; getting rid of hunger is one of the more important things in life. Even if it's fast food, it's from Platinum Jail. I got a bit flustered as the shop was a lot more stylish than the one at home.

But I managed to buy food in peace, and went on following Ren to the place where we were going. The residential buildings were all in sections, and beautiful homes lined up in a row next to one another. Inside, our place was a small little building. The exteriors all look the same, but it somehow had an old-fashioned feel to it.

Above the door, a plate read 'GLITTER'. The place next to us had a different name inscribed, so they must all have their own names. I hold up my Coil up to the monitor next to the door, and the retro-style doorknob turns. I walk through the doorway and the inside is astonishing.


	45. Koujaku Route Part 3

**Happy Easter guys!**

 **Sorry I didn't get this out sooner I was buys hanging out with my family for Easter dinner, and my poor dog is very sick today threw up at least 8 times today. We don't know what's causing this his been doing the same thing since this past month :(.**

 **Anyway, enough about my little life story that's been happening let's get on to the review replies and the story AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE THERE'S 17 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE!**

 **ThatOneGirlwiththeM: First off LOVE your profile pic! I'm glad you enjoy this version of DMMD even though I made Aoba a girl here. Yeah writing this chapters are (believe it or not) a challenge to write. Generally a chapter for this story can take up at least two hours to type up. The longest one I have written for this story was for the squeal for Aoba's Route. That took me about...a day or two if you count in school work and muscle cramps from typing to much. Again I'm glad you are enjoying this story and stick it through till the end.**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 3**

I walk through the doorway and the inside is astonishing. It's different from what I thought it would be. The interior has a classical feeling to it. There's a large clock, a table, a sofa, and all the furniture looks completely untouched.

"This is awesome…"

I go up the staircase and check out the second floor. The stairs to the second floor go up to a living room, where there's a TV, another sofa, and a small bar counter. Down the long hallway are some rooms. Most likely bedrooms.

When I'm done checking out the second floor I go back downstairs, and sit of the sofa. I put all the fast food I bought on the table. I thought that the food here would be really expensive, but it actually isn't that bad. Now, I wonder what it'll taste like. I take one bite of a hamburger.

…Mm.

The meat's texture is different.

I can't describe it exactly, but it tastes like it's higher quality…not that it makes a difference to me. With just one bite, I miss the taste of the crappy hamburgers in the Old Resident District. While munching on my burger, I check my Coil.

While I was waiting in line to get my food, I sent Koujaku a message, but he still hasn't replied.

"What's taking him?"

I flash back to the image of Koujaku with his back to me, walking away with a girl in each arm and have iffy feeling about it.

I want to speak with him about the special commemorative event, too…

"You aren't reliable and just mess around all the time. Or something like that, the idiot." I grumble then silently clean my food off the table.

After eating all my food, I doze off on the sofa. Once I wake up, I look at the time on my Coil. It's almost dawn of the next day.

Koujaku…

He's not back here yet.

"Seriously, what is he doing…?"

At that exact moment, the front door opens. I jump off the couch and look in its direction.

Koujaku…

"…Were you asleep? Sorry for waking you up." Koujaku looks at me and gives me an awkward smile.

But I overlooked his expression from just before. When he came through the doorway, he had a pale, exhausted look on his face. It was weird for Koujaku; I had never seen him like that before.

I wonder what happened?

I was about to beat on him for coming so late…but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Sorry for being so late."

"…"

"Aoba?"

"Oh… Uh. You were out for a while. What were you up to?"

"Some stuff."

'Some stuff'…

Koujaku doesn't explain any further and just walks towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait a second." I said. Koujaku stops and turns around to face me. "Did you fine anything out? Isn't that why you went in the first place?"

"…Yeah. I didn't get anything at all. A failed mission sorry."

"…" …What the hell is this? Of course he wouldn't come back with anything. I give him a small glare. "…Koujaku. Hear me out for a minute."

"…Sure."

"I don't really care about what you were doing, if you were playing with girls, whatever. But you should know better than to play around in a dangerous situation. It's hard to put into words, but I had a bad feeling back there." I speak with a serious, questioning tone, and Koujaku lowers his eyebrows apologetically.

"…You're right, it's a bad habit of mine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Well… whatever, it's fine."

Without being able to straight-forwardly apologize, a deadly silence drowns out the room. I don't know what I should do, and I force myself to bring up a different topic.

"Oh yeah, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I have." Koujaku said.

"I see." I nod.

"By the way, this building…" Koujaku looks around the room. "It's pretty amazing. The inside and outside look completely different."

"Yeah, I was surprised when I first saw it too."

"Have you gone to the second floor yet?" He asked.

I nodded my head pointing up there "There are bedrooms up there."

"I see. Then I guess it's time to get some shut-eye." As if trying to escape from me, Koujaku hurries up the staircase. But while walking up, he suddenly stops and turns his head to me. "You should really sleep somewhere other than on a sofa. I wouldn't usually say that, but uh… Well, good night." Koujaku goes up to the second floor and walks down the hallway.

"…" I stare at the second floor without a single word coming to mind.

What was he doing this whole time?

I'd usually be furious over him lying to my face, but… I have a weird feeling about what might have happened to him while he was gone. He sounded all over the place when he was speaking, and distant…

What happened with those girls?

…Well, he got what he deserved.

What he does with girls doesn't have to do with me anyway…

I start to feel a little down, let out a deep sigh, and then go up to the second floor. I make sure to check for any people in the room, as I don't want to intrude on Koujaku. The room isn't too large, but is very well organized: in simple terms, it's beautiful. I throw myself onto the bed.

…Really, what was that all about?

I can't even count how many times I've complained about him in my head, and just stare at the ceiling. I'm thinking of ten thousand things at once, and I gradually become sleepier. I just fell asleep on the sofa earlier, but the feeling of a nice bed is so much more different. My body sinks into the mattress. Keeping my eyelids open is a difficult…so I just let myself fall into slumber.

.

.

I woke up early the next morning.

More like something woke me up.

Some sounds did.

"…" I can hear something from downstairs on the first floor.

First floor… the entryway?

I get up, leave my room, and peek down the staircase.

…The entryway door was shut closed.

That must've been Koujaku leaving. I look at my Coil, and realize that it's extremely early in the morning.

Koujaku…

My suspicion towards him grows bigger.

"…Ren. Where do you think Koujaku went?" I call out to Ren, who is still inside my bedroom.

"It is unknown." Ren said.

"I'm going to suggest something very bad, is that okay?"

"What is it?"

"Let's follow Koujaku." I said.

"I won't say whether that's good or bad."

"I mean, it's obvious something's up. There's no way he knows anyone in Platinum Jail either. He might just be sneaking around or something."

"There is the possibility…"

"If he's just going out to buy some breakfast, that's fine too. Let's go." I put Ren in my bag and quickly make my way out of Glitter.

I feel awkward doing this.

It's not as if I've lost all my bearings, but…

"Aoba, this way."

I turn my head just as Ren says, and see a man in casual red clothing some distance away.

"…" He really doesn't look like he's out to get food or anything…

And where is he going? On a walk? Or….

To that girl from yesterday's place?

No way… didn't I tell him to be careful just last night?

…Looks like he didn't listen at all.

I'm not clear on where exactly he's heading, but I try to decide quickly. …Which is what I wanted to do, but I'm not able to calm my suspicious at all.

"Aoba, you're thinking too hard again."

"…I know."

I wonder what Koujaku could be thinking. All I can do is wait and believe in him. I can't just follow him around like this all day, I need to get more information on Toue.

…But.

I can't get my mind off Koujaku either. Where is he going? More than suspecting him… I just want to know where he's heading to so I can feel at ease.

I'm drowning in guilt, and start to chase after Koujaku, hoping I won't get caught.

.

.

…In the end, Koujaku really was meeting up with the girl from yesterday.

She easily slips to Koujaku's side, and starts walking along with him, arms linked together. So they were just on a date.

Yesterday, there were two of them, but today she's alone. She's probably the girl with the tattoo on her neck. They look just like a couple, walking down the road together like that. They leisurely walk down Main Street and then cross to the other side. I follow behind, making sure I don't lose sight of them.

While passing through the street, they come up to a rectangular building. They go inside. I stop in my tracks and just gaze at the building. There's no signs or information on the building, just men in suits standing at the entrance.

I have no idea what this building could be for. And it doesn't seem like it's one open to the public, either. That's the feeling I get.

"…Koujaku."

I knew it… He kept quiet and just left me to go meet with that girl from yesterday.

My anxiety and hope both transform into pure disappointment. He did all that just to see this girl? He could have just told me that he was smitten with her.

But he didn't say a single word to me…

"No persuasive ability at all…" I grumble looking to the ground.

"Aoba…"

I suffer from exhaustion more so than anger.

Koujaku and that girl…

What kind of place did the just go into?

I get closer to the building, and the men in suits hold out their arms, gesturing that I'm not allowed in.

"Any proof of your membership on you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"This is a members-only place. The general public can't enter."

Knew it. But I need to know what Koujaku is up to.

"I have a friend in there right now."

"Please call him yourself."

"No, but, I-"

"Please call him yourself."

…This isn't going to work. I'm not getting anywhere. I might as well get out of here now.

…!

What…!?

Just now, something touched my hair…

I turn around, and someone suddenly grabs onto my shoulder.

"!?"

Who is this guy?

"Sorry to have made you wait. I got caught up at work, the truth is that I didn't get here until now either. I should have called you earlier."


	46. Koujaku Route Part 4

**ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Thanks! Well about your suggestion, though I do apologizes that the chapters cut off at a weird spot. I follow the story line from a Youtuber named Mysteria IceKaddy, so where every time they stop the story is when I stop the chapter though I could write more it'll be more of a pain to go back where I left off in the clip. Though I could go through my word doc and attach the chapters together at a appropriate end for a chapter I would then have to fix the other chapters as well.** **Sorry if this sounds mean, not trying to truly.** **What I can do is go back on Word and do that once I get back from school today and try to fix some of the chapters so they have a better ending, so chapters I probably won't change as I think it would be a good place to end, but I'll go back and fix the future chapters. Though I can assure you that when the squeal comes out it won't have this problem.**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 4**

"Eh?"

"She's with me."

"Excuse me-"

"Understood. Please come inside." The man in the suit lowers his arms, moves out of the way, and silently bows his head down.

What? What just happened?

I try to grasp what just happened while the stranger takes me inside, still holding onto my shoulder. We go through the entrance and enter a wide room. There's loud music pounding throughout it and there's a weird smell floating around. The dark room is covered in fluorescent lights pinning around, and men and women all around are dancing, talking and drinking.

So it's a club.

…Anyway, this mystery man.

I shove off his hand and get a good look at him.

"Oh, sorry for doing that so suddenly. It must've been a scare."

Once of the lights dance across the floor and hit the man's face, and I can see his distinct, composed features. I only grab a quick glimpse, but based on his looks, he might be older than me. He's wearing a kimono, and that makes me think of Koujaku. He's the opposite of Koujaku, with a blue kimono on. He even has a blue tattoo on his neck. He looks calm, smiling at me, but his narrow eyes remind me of those of a fox.

"I thought you were having some trouble, so I went up to you. Didn't you want to come in? Am I wrong?" He asked.

"That… I did." I mumbled.

"Great. Glad I could help." The man flashes a sweet smile. His eyes now completely resemble those of a fox. His age is still a mystery to me.

"Please excuse me then. Thank you very much. But why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Letting me in. We've never met before, have we?" I asked.

"No. We're complete strangers." He said.

"Then, why…?"

"No need to ask. It was just on a whim. Isn't talking about letting a person who shouldn't be here a bad idea?"

"That's- right."

"Anyway, it wasn't out of anything. Don't look too deep into it. This is paradise. Go have some fun since I let you in. Oh, I almost forgot." The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. "You can come here whenever if you have this. Keep it with you."

"Huh, but-"

"No 'buts'. Always accept a person's gift."

"Okay…" I wanted to refuse it, but the man pushed it on me and I ended up taking it.

"Well, I must be going now. Until then." He waves his hand politely, and disappears into the crowed.

"What in the world was that…" I mumbled.

"Wasn't it just a kind passerby?" Ren asked.

"He was really shady, you know. And this card…" I look at the card in my hand "…what do I do with this?"

"You should keep it. Either that or you can chase after him."

"Well, that'd be pretty rude."

He is the reason why I got in here in the first place…

I inspect the card he gave me and put it into my coat pocket. …The mystery man threw me off, but I need to search for Koujaku now. I make my way through the people who sway to the beat like seaweed, and look around the dance floor.

It's dark, except for the flashing lights, so it's hard to make out any faces. Even so, this rhythm…

The unsteady tempo and electric music pound into my head, and I start to feel dizzy. I feel a weird sense of floating, and the sound pressure pierces my brain: it all feels sickening.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…" Goosebumps pop up on my skin, and I can feel the nausea build up in my throat. I cover my mouth with a hand.

This is bad, am I drunk…?

How can people stand this combination of flashing lights and blaring music and not get dizzy?

I look around, and see that everyone is blasted drunk and swinging around. They dance, half-naked, and it looks like some of them are having sex in a corner.

Could this be…

…Some drug club?

I heard rumors about drugs exploding in popularity when I was in the Old Resident District. I never was interested in it, but someone said that they enter some sort of dream-like state when they get high.

This bizarre music and lighting.

They're both so intense…

The floor is covered in violet smoke, and soon it's hard to tell which is the floor and which is the ceiling.

"Aoba, are you okay?" I hear Ren calling out to me.

"…I think I'm in trouble…"

"You should go back and rest."

My vision goes blurry, and I can't stand myself up…

I think of leaving the floor and start walking. But soon it feels like I'm walking on tofu, rather than a hard floor. Somehow I keep myself going.

…At least I tried to, and my vision went dark.

Huh?

"Aoba!"

"Huh…" I somewhat regain my senses, and just see a bunch of shoes squirming this way.

"Heeey, are you okay?" A female voice asked.

"You're really in the way if you lay down there!" A male voice laughed.

"She looks sooo dumb! Ahahahaha!"

All I hear is the sound of slurring voices chattering away above me. They ignore my existence and walk over and on me like it's nothing.

"Owowow… Shit." I try to get myself up, but I have no strength left in my arms. I can at least get my stomach and throat off the floor, but I feel awful. My headache is killing me.

"Aoba, don't push yourself. Your nerves are temporarily impaired."

"I know that already…" I groaned.

"Hey, I said you were in the way. Hurry up or I'll kick your ass out."

"Ahahaha, go aheaad! Do iiit. Looks like she can't even move anyway."

"Hey, siiiiiiss. Are you alive?"

Someone grabs my arm and pulls me up.

I have to get away…

But my… head hurts so much. It's throbbing so hard that I can't even think.

"Aoba!"

I could barely hear Ren calling out to me as my headaches keep getting worse.

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy everything -**

 **\- If you do -**

"Ugh…"

"…Aoba!?"

The pain is still lingering and I hear a voice I know all too well.

"Ain't that Aoba! Ren too! Hey, Koujaku, go get them!"

"Are you okay, hey! Pull yourself together!"

He lifts me up and I can see a blurry outline of Koujaku's face.

"Kou… Ergh…" I try to call out his name, but I feel something swell up in my throat. I try to hold it back, and put a hand to my mouth again.

But…

"Ugh!"

"Eugh! Hey!"

"She just threw up!"

Oh shit…

…I've really done it now.

Not only did I throw up all my food, but my dignity as well. I hear scream and angry yells. I feel so embarrassed I could die…

"…" I wipe my mouth and look up. It looks like I stained Koujaku's kimono pretty bad as well. "Sor- Koujaku… Your kimono…"

"Idiot, don't talk." He said. I hang my head down; Koujaku lightly brings his hand up to my face. "You're doing fine, so stay still." He says that in an unusually gentle voice, and wipes my mouth with his sleeve.

"! It'll get dirty…!" I flinch and push away Koujaku's arm. But he just holds me down with his shoulder and wipes my mouth with his sleeve anyway.

You're kidding…

Getting your nice red kimono dirty…

"Wha-What are you doing…!?"

"Shut up. You're not well, so shut your mouth. Can you stand?" Koujaku helps me up by my arms. But… I can't stay up. I'm losing myself again. "Guess it's impossible."

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's fine. Stay like this." He says that, turns his back to me, and crouches down. "C'mere."

"Eh?"

"Hurry up."

"What are…"

"Piggy back."

"…Huh!?"

"Come on already."

"What are you… this is a joke, right?" I asked.

"It's not. How are we going to get home if you can't walk? We'll be bothering the club. Get on." He said.

"…" He has a point. I swallow my next words. In a corner, an employee starts to sweep: all of the earlier dancing guests look at us with sour faces. "…" I somewhat get myself up and unwillingly climb onto Koujaku. I quietly move my body weight to his back.

I'm really too old for something like this…

But I can't let myself cause any more trouble.

"I'm gonna stand up now." Koujaku holds up my thighs and carefully stands up. I cling to his neck, feeling weightless. I haven't had a piggy back ride since I was a kid, so I feel just a tinge of fear. "Well, please excuse us for this."

"I'm sorry…"

Koujaku bows his head to the janitors, and we walk far away from the floor so we won't cause any more trouble.

The lights, the music, the perfume, the stench of sweat. All of them were mixed together in that room. When we reach outside, the air feels so refreshing. Koujaku silently keeps walking, readjusting his hold on me from time to time.

At first I was embarrassed to see people watch me be carried, but I quickly gave into it. The heat of Koujaku's back felt nice. Some of the sickness faded away.

"…Koujaku."

"Hm?"

"…I'm sorry. For ruining your kimono."

"Don't sweat it; I can always wash it later. Isn't this how we've always been?"

"…"

His words stab me in the heart.

Koujaku's kindness can hurt sometimes.

"For now, just be quite. You never know when you might start feeling sick again." He said.

"…Okay." I weakly nodded my head.

Koujaku has always taken care of me, and that hurts even more. Koujaku, he… helped me even when I ruined his clothes. He's kind, and he's good with taking care of others.

I guess this is why girls fawn over him so much…

A different thought pops into my head, and I go back to my suspicions about Koujaku. I might have been too sensitive over it, but he's doing something in secret for sure.

Being the awful person that I am, I ignore his kindness and my honest satisfaction.

"Koujaku…"

"Hm?"

"…Never mind."

Maybe I should just give up on it. Or maybe I should just pretend.

…I don't know.

It's still hard for me to understand him even though he's been my friend since we were kids. I can't tell how close we really are.

While silently thinking to myself, I start to feel a heaviness throughout my body. Koujaku's rhythm of walking feels nice. My eyelids gradually feel heavier and heavier, and I fall asleep onto Koujaku's back.


	47. Koujaku Route Part 5

**ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Well I tired to give this one a clean end, if I had kept going I would had two chapters into one. Since a certain part was coming up I thought it would be best to have it in the next chapter. Yeah writing can be had especially if your doing an original plot *looks at my other DMMD that is currently on hold*...yeah I had so many plans for that one and I'm just a bit stuck and need inspiration again. Oh and thanks for the offer but I'm currently good right now and thanks. On the side note I just have to say this, I don't know why but when you first review this story I didn't get an notification from my gmail (Still don't) when I saw that you had review was when I was getting ready to add in the new chapter. I got the notification on your second review though I didn't get on for the third. I don't know if my gmail is working right or not *shrugs***

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 5**

We enter Glitter, and Koujaku carries me on his back all the way up to the second floor.

"Can you take off your clothes? They're completely dirty."

"Sure."

I take off my jacket and throw it to Koujaku, plopping onto the mattress. I sink into the bed, utterly exhausted. I take long and deep breaths through my mouth.

"Tired?" Koujaku asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than a few minutes ago."

"I see. Hey, Ren. I'll put you up here." Koujaku puts Ren on the bed.

Ren curls and snuggles up to me. I calm down, petting his blue fur. Koujaku leaves the room, but immediately comes back and puts something on the table.

A glass of water.

"Drink this and go to sleep."

"Thanks… for everything."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?" He'd asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay."

And with that, we don't say anything else. Koujaku just looks down and silence fills the air. I then knew that there was some meaning to his silence. We're both probably thinking about the same thing right now. About the club…

After a short while, Koujaku looks as if he's decided on something and raises his head. "…Aoba. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What were you doing there?"

"…" I keep my mouth shut, unsure of what to reply with. Koujaku holds his gaze on me.

He's waiting for my answer.

How should I say it…

A puzzled expression rises to my face. Should I answer like I always do, or should I keep quiet? I feel like I should stop this now. But… If I can't wipe away my suspicions, shouldn't I just ask him?

I throw away my hesitations and open my mouth. "…How about you, what were you doing there?"

A look of surprise comes over Koujaku's face. "What I… do you know what that place was for?"

"No…. I just happened to run into you." Actually, I followed you… but I can't bring myself to say that.

"You just 'went' there? How did you get in?" Koujaku squints at me. An awful sweat runs down my spine.

"I was about to call out to you, but I was stopped at the entrance. Then someone helped me, and…"

"Helped you?"

I nodded my head "Yeah. He seemed like a regular there, and wore a kimono like yours."

"…Kimono?" Koujaku's eyebrows twitch. "He was wearing a kimono?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Remember anything else about him?"

"Huh, why?"

Koujaku has another surprised look on his face. "No… I just thought that he might be someone I know."

…This again. This atmosphere.

It's just like the one he had when he came back last night. He's obviously hiding something.

"…He was wearing a blue kimono, had short hair, and a carefree attitude… He also had a tattoo on his neck."

"What design?"

"A dragon, or….a seahorse? Something like that."

"…" Koujaku's expression turns cold. He stands there with a grim expression, thinking.

"Do you know him or something?" I asked.

"…Aoba. Don't ever go near that place again."

"…Huh?"

Where did this come from…?

A bad mood starts to fill the air once again.

"Why's that?"

"It doesn't matter, just don't go near there."

"What the hell? Because of the guy in the blue kimono?"

"…No."

"Besides, didn't you have something you needed to tell me before I even brought that up?" I asked. "…Like why you left without a word this morning? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"…" Koujaku lets out a sigh "So you followed me."

Shit. Busted.

"…Sorry. I lied when I said it was by chance. But you were being so sneaky, so I felt like I had to follow you a bit…"

"…"

"And considering the situation we're in, it was out of worry for you, but I'm not sure if I can say that with complete honesty…"

"It wasn't like that." Koujaku interrupts me with a booming voice. One word was all it took. His face stiffens as he thinks hard over something. "…But I can't say anything more than that. Sorry." And then Koujaku just turns his back to me.

"Hey, Koujaku! Wait right there!" I yell at him to stop. But he just leaves the room anyway. "…" Koujaku's attitude leaves me still as I just stare at the door.

…What is he hiding?

He doesn't have any intention to tell me.

…So that's how it is.

He flat out rejected me.

"…Nngh." I throw myself head first into a pillow and breathe a deep sigh into it. I have no other way of letting my feelings out. I'm filled with irritation towards Koujaku and hatred for my own self. We've known each other for so long, so we pretty much understood each other. That's what I always thought.

But, right now…

I don't get one thing about Koujaku.

I don't even know what to do about him anymore.

What is he hiding from me?

 _'Don't even go near that place again.'_

That's all he had to say to me? What's in that club? Why doesn't he want me there?

"I don't know what's going on anymore…" I cover my eyes with my hands. I let out another sigh.

I've always been with Koujaku, and never had to deal with this before. I may have just been full of myself, thinking I knew everything about him.

What does Koujaku…even think of me?

A wave of uneasiness rushes into me, and I keep thinking about everything I don't have the answers to.

.

.

"…" Blinking slowly, I stare up at the ceiling.

Looks like I've been out for some time. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but my body feels much better than before. I carefully get up from the bed, making sure not to throw off Ren by accident. The nausea has faded away, and I feel pretty good as a whole.

I get off the bed and drink the glass of water on the table in one sip. I was a lot more thirsty than I thought. I leave the room, wanting more to drink. I feel just a little dizzy, but I keep walking anyway. I go over to the bar counter and pour myself some more water. I her some sounds come from downstairs.

The dim sound of water, Koujaku?

…I should go apologize for before. It would be bad if I just left it.

I want to speak with Koujaku. There's even more we need to discuss…

I go downstairs and head towards the bathroom. I walk down the hallway and stand in front of the door where the sound is coming from. I open it a little, but stop myself. I peek through the small gap of the door, and see some bright colors. It's not the red of his kimono.

What is that…?

"…" I control my breathing and push on the knob just a little bit so I can see better.

Inside is Koujaku, he looks like he's washing his kimono in the sink. I can hear the sound of water running and the squelch of fabric being rubbed. He doesn't notice me with his back turned to me. My eyes are locked onto the vivid display on his back.

…A tattoo.

Sprawled across his back were beautiful, blooming red flowers. I can tell from the vibrant and fresh colors that it's the real deal. Seeing such a marvelous tattoo puts me into a sort of shock. Not just the tattoo. Koujaku is covered in scars. This is the first time I've ever seen them.

When Koujaku returned to the island, all I ever saw were the scars on his face and hands. He would just avoid the subject and smile away without saying any more about it. The scars on his chest were easily from his childhood, but I couldn't think of the reason for getting a tattoo all over his body.

The Koujaku I see now only has faint traces of scars. They've been there for some time.

What would you have to go through to get that many scars?

The tattoo and the scars must've all happened when he went to the mainland.

…This is the Koujaku I don't know.

If I had never seen this, I never would've known.

What happened to Koujaku when he was off the island…?

It wasn't as if it was just or a little while, though. I thought I knew everything about Koujaku after he came back home. All I know is the old Koujaku from my past. The Koujaku I see here now… I don't know who he is.

"…" I step back from the door, wondering how close I actually am to him.

I realize that I had been holding my breath for some time, and quietly breathe. I stumble my way back up the stairs and into my bed.

The tattoo on his back. The countless scars.

I couldn't count how many things were swirling around in my mind from then on. I close my eyes and calm down, and then the door to my room opens.

…It's Koujaku.

I turn over right away towards the wall, away from him. I don't want to let Koujaku, who's tense enough, see my face.

"The bathroom dryer really helped me out. It works really quick." He speaks with his usual tone.

So I'll respond by being casual as well.

Like nothing is wrong.

But…

I can't bring myself to do that.

Still facing the wall, I open my mouth.

"…Koujaku."

"Hm?"

"You…"

"What is it?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"…What? Where'd this come from?" He asked.

"Don't avoid the question." I said.

"…"

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I don't have it left in me. I don't know anything about you anymore."

…No.

That wasn't what I wanted to say.

I'm not sure whether to keep on talking, but I just keep my mouth moving.

"I don't know about the time when you were off Midorijima. I want to, but I don't know how I can come to know… Right now, I need to figure things out so I can get to Toue. I can't horse around. But… I don't have it in me to trust you anymore. You're not giving me any reason to."

"Aoba…"

"…" I think on what I just said, and get up to look at Koujaku.

Koujaku has a stern look on his face, and just stares at his feet. Regret pools up inside me when I look at his face. Right as I find another thing to say, Koujaku opens his mouth.

"No matter-"

"…"

"No matter what… I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Aoba…" He looks at me with a painful and anxious expression, giving me the same refusal as last time. "If I tell you, I'll just be causing you more pain. Enough that I'd want to hurt myself. If you can't believe in me… Then that's how it is. But the fact that I want to help you isn't a lie. So at least believe in that. It's hard for me to say this but… Please, Aoba."

"… …I understand."

I couldn't answer… any other way.

No matter how much we talk, I won't reach Koujaku. Nothing has or will change. I can only gently brush against him, and our distance stays the same. If he tells me that he won't say anything, it's not worth it for me to keep trying to pry.

"I'm sorry for making you feel so awful. You should sleep some more. I'll be here, so call me if you need anything."

"…Okay."

"…Night."

Koujaku leaves the room. He carefully closes the door, and the faint sound of it shutting reaches my ears. I shut my eyes close and throw my face into the bed. Koujaku was worried about me, and I wanted to trust him, but…

I thought we felt the same way, but we changed somewhere.

Why am I acting so impatient…?

…This isn't the time to get hung over something like this. I need to focus on why I came to Platinum Jail: I can't act carefree like this. I know that very well, but it's hard for me to think straight.

Koujaku said some awful things to me, but aren't I the one who's getting off track here?

"…God damn it…!"

I can't rid myself of the anger that's boiling over, and waves of regret and self-hatred one again hit me.


	48. Koujaku Route Part 6

**I do apologize for taking awhile to post this one, I was busy watching NieR: Automata, and working on my other story for HunterxHunter. I want to give you guys a heads up that this weekend I don't know if I'll be able to upload any chapters. I'm going to be visiting my Grandma (who I haven't seen in three months), and she doesn't have the best wifi, which generally leads me to not being able to access it. Though I MIGHT (Key word: Might) be able to get a chapter up on Saturday so can an eye. If there are no chapters those two days then expect on Monday to see three chapters to make the other two days.**

 **Now on to reply to review(s):**

 **ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Okay good, I didn't give it much though before when I was writing the chapter from the videos, now I'll try to keep an eye out for a better stopping point. Originals can be a pain to write but are definitely worth *rubs acing brain from all the headaches from trying to think of a plot to write* My other DMMD story...I have the whole thing planned out I even wrote the last chapter while I was working on the story just so I have a main idea on where to take it. It's not like I have a bad case of writers block I already know what I want to do with all the chapters...it's more like I don't know how to write them out. I generally go to my college campus (even if I don't have classes on those days) or the library to think of ideas. I found out that I can think better and get more ideas when I'm in a...'learning area' I suppose you could say that? I just write so much better there than in my own house where I'll get distracted by the smallest things. Feels like I'm doing homework then writing a story for fun...**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 6**

 _"Hck, ugh, hck…Mmf. Uuuungh, uuf… Granny… When are you coming hooome… Ungh… You said you'd be here at five… Granny…"_

 _RUSTLE_

 _"Aoba!"_

 _"Huh!"_

 _"You were here? I looked all over for you. …Aoba, your eyes are red. Were you crying?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Hm?"_

 _"…"_

 _"It's okay, just hold on. I'll wait here with you. Tell me."_

 _"…I-"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"…I was-wasn't- crying."_

 _"…Haha, liar. You're crying right now."_

 _"No I'm not!"_

 _"Okay, okay, you're not. So, did something happen?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"…Nothing."_

 _"Liar. If you don't tell me, I'll tell Tae-san."_

 _"… …Granny didn't come home."_

 _"Tae-san?"_

 _"She said she'd be here by five…"_

 _"It's… already seven."_

 _"Ungh…"_

 _"It's going to be okay! She must be late because she's busy at work. She'll be here soon, so don't cry."_

 _"I'm not crying!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, you weren't crying. Play with me until Tae-san gets here, okay?"_

 _"…Huh?"_

 _"Time is going to fly by, okay?"_

 _"…Okay."_

 _"Here, give me your hand. Don't give in, Aoba."_

 _"…Hm?"_

 _"When you're lonely or sad, don't give in. We need to be strong so we can protect Mom and Tae-san."_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"Right, let's have a contest to see who can get the highest on the swings!"_

 _"... Kou-"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Koujaku, don't give in… either."_

 _"Yeah!"_

.

.

…I just had the most nostalgic dream.

I get up, thinking about the dream I had.

It was from when Koujaku and I were kids on Midorijima. I met him when he moved to our neighborhood. His mom and Granny used to live together, so we'd visit each other and play together often. Granny was always out of the house for work: I tried to get used to it, but it was impossible.

Now that I think about it, I tried not to bother Granny since she was so busy, but I would still become lonely. I depend on her for everything. But I would become so anxious that I'd slip out of the house and cry. Whenever that happened, the one looking for me was always Koujaku.

No matter where I was, he'd find me.

I wasn't good at talking to others as a kid, so I was quiet most of the time. But Koujaku waited patiently for me to open up to him. So he'd always be with me until Granny came home. We'd play at the park, or at his house.

He was so reassuring that I thought he was the coolest person ever, my hero. It's a little embarrassing to admit that now.

Koujaku, he… he's always tried to understand me. He'd wait and listen to what I'd have to say, and keep to my pace. Whenever he'd get just a little farther away from me, he'd stop and wait.

"…" But something changed when we got older.

Of course it would. We couldn't stay as kids forever. But somethings still haven't changed.

It's been a while since I've had a dream like that. Things we did as a child, but can't anymore now. That complete trust… is impossible now. Our attitudes have changed since we were kids, and we second guess each other now.

When did we decide to do that…?

Little by little, I find myself missing old times.

There's no doubt that Koujaku is hiding something. But he said that he was serious when he mentioned wanting to keep me safe. Koujaku was serious when he said that. So I'll believe in his feelings.

I want to believe him.

I'll wait for him to open up to me, just like he would.

"…All right." I don't have the time to get caught up in this. I move off the bed and activate Ren.

"Good morning, Aoba."

"Morning… Hm?"

My jacket is on the bed.

I pick it up: it has a fragrant smell of softener to it. Koujaku must've washed it along with his kimono yesterday.

I put on my clothes and leave the room.

The dream lingers in the back of my mind, and I stand in front of Koujaku's door.

Do it casually, normally.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

I wait for a bit, but there's no answer. I don't hear anything else, either.

…No way.

"…" I have a horrible suspicion and I slam the door open.

…There's no one in the room.

…Again.

He must've gone out on his own.

Pain pricks my chest. But I ignore it.

I just decided to trust in him…And now he does this.

I start to feel miserable.

But I don't think I can keep suspecting him this far along anymore. He keeps leaving without saying anything: there must be a reason for it. There's always a possibility that he's caught up in something important, I don't know. He's always been the type to carry things on his own shoulders…

I slowly close the door.

…I'll just trust Koujaku.

That's what I'll do. No matter what.

"Ren. We're going to go search for Koujaku."

"Understood."

Toue is a priority, but Koujaku is more important to me right now. He's extremely important to me. And I feel like leaving Koujaku alone is a bad idea. I send Koujaku a message just in case, and then I quickly go down the stairs and leave Glitter.

I said we were going to find Koujaku, but I don't actually have a clue as to where to go. For now, I think I'll just go back to the place where he went with that girl before.

Main Street still has the artificial upbeat feeling to it, and I hurry as I feel I don't exactly fit in. I cross the street and see the rectangular building. I don't see anyone that resembles Koujaku around it. Maybe he's inside, or didn't come here at all.

"Where did he go…?" He hasn't replied to my message. That makes me search for him even more recklessly. Oh, but didn't he tell me not to ever come here again? I wonder what he meant by that, anyway. I think about it, staring at the building, and then someone taps on my shoulder. "? ...!"

"Hey, we meet again."

I turn my head, and the man who gave me the card is there. He smiles again with his narrow, fox-like eyes.

"O-Oh. Hello again."

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

…Uhh… "…Yes, sort of." I said with a force smile.

"I see. That's good. What about today? Surely you can use the card I gave you to get in." He said.

"No, I came here for a different reason. I'm looking for someone."

"A friend?"

"Someone like that."

"I see. Would you mind me helping?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused before I quickly shook my head "Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

"Didn't you come all this way to find him? Just tell me what your friend looks like and I'll try my best. I also have some plans, so I can't be too intensive."

"…No, but-"

"If you don't want to say it, don't worry. I don't think it's unreasonable of you. So don't put on such a face."

"…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, hehe. You're quite obedient. I like kids like that. They're interesting. But you should be careful. You're a little too defenseless. If you're not, something you take for granted will…Chomp! They might just gobble you up, you know?"

"…Right." I slowly nod my head.

"…Oh." The smiling man's face turns serious, and looks at something behind me.

What is it?

When I turn back around, the man goes back to his smiling expression.

"…Well then. I'll be going inside now. Good luck on your search."

"Thank you very much."

"Later, then." As if he's sliding across the ground, the man walks elegantly towards the building. His footsteps aren't very loud. I guess it's because of his refined walk.

As I stare at the back of his kimono, I think of Koujaku. He would do the opposite, and walk in long, intimidating strides.

I watch the man walk through the entrance.

When Koujaku told me to never come back here, wasn't I talking about this guy?

When I had started talking about him, Koujaku's expression changed…

"Aoba."

Ren pokes his head out of my bag.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It seems that Benin is close to us."

"Huh!?"

"I could hear the distinct sound of his wings flapping."

"Which means Koujaku is close too."

"Most likely." Ren said.

"Let's find them." I don't know if it's them or not over there. "What're you….Koujaku…!"

This game of tag is almost over. I immediately turn into the alleyway.


	49. Koujaku Route Part 7

**I forgot to add this in in the last chapter, I found this youtube video a while ago and found it very funny and very accurate for our DMMD characters. Though I don't know if you guys have seen it or not but still check it out, if you do give me your thoughts on the video.**

 **When I first saw it I laughed. My favorite was Clear's the first song I was dancing to the second made me go "aawww!" then the jellyfish song came on...and I cried. God damnit Clear! I swear out off all the routes Clear is the only one that made me cry tears of joy and sadness even in the Re:Connect as well. Now I want a Clear so can hug him!**

 **Oh and Mink's first song was spot on. 'I'm a boss ass bitch!'**

 **The video is called DMMD Expections Vs Reality.**

 **Obiously type in youtube dot com and add in this part - /watch?v=Tc5ZBjen8nE**

 **Now on to reply to review(s):**

 **ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Ahaha, I actually got a notification this time! I seriously don't know whats up with my gmail. Yeah, it's strange how one can work a lot better then at home but hey whatever helps gets the chapter done I say!**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**  
 **-**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 7**

I looked all around for Koujaku, but still couldn't find him. I ended up back on Main Street, with sweat dripping down my face. Raindrops start falling harder and harder. All of Platinum Jail's weather is controlled, so a program is running to make this rain fall.

"Let's get back so we don't get drenched." I said.

"Yeah."

Not that I hate the rain, I just don't like getting wet. And Koujaku might head back too if it's raining…

With that in mind, I scurry down Main Street.

By the time I got to Glitter, it was a total downpour.

"We got pretty wet." We go inside, and I take a breath. My clothes are soaked and cold. I take them off, go into the bathroom to get a towel, and then dry them off. "Did you get wet, Ren?" I touch the clumps of blue fur coming out of my bag.

"I'm fine." Ren said.

"I can tell." I smiled.

My worry of him breaking down.

I put Ren down on the floor and go upstairs with a towel around my neck. I pass the living room, go down the hallway to the bedroom, and sit on the bed. My eyes move to the window. It's covered in droplets of rain, but it's soundproof so I can't hear the sound of it hitting.

I wonder if Koujaku is okay. He must be soaking wet…

"!"

A sound…from the entryway.

I quickly get up and look out my door.

…Koujaku.

He's coming up the stairs.

"…"

So he's back.

I want to say something, but I swallow my words instead.

He's drenched from head to toe.

His expression is dark and shows a hint of restlessness. It looks like something big might've happened, as he has a gloomy air around him.

As he walks, I can hear the sound of water dripping. I stand in my doorway, nervous, and wait for Koujaku.

He stops right in front of me.

Why does he have such an intimidating attitude? It's hard for me to speak.

"…You're soaking wet."

"…"

"You'll catch a cold. Here." I try to speak in my usual tone, but it comes out awkwardly. I hand him the towel that was around my neck. He grabs the arm I stretch out to him. "…!?" His grip throws me off balance and I fall to my knees. I raise my head, flustered…

And when I do-

I look into Koujaku's dark, looming eyes.

Water drips down strands of his hair, and some of it runs down his pale cheeks to his chin.

"…Koujaku?" I nervously call out his name.

"…Why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say to him?"

"Him? …Hey!" Suddenly, Koujaku takes hold of my shoulders and violently throws his weight onto me. I try to step back, but stumble, and I fall onto the bed along with Koujaku. "You're hea… Hey, Koujaku…!"

"You talked with him…"

"Koujaku…"

"With him…"

"Him? …!" Koujaku takes both of his hands and roughly pushes them up my shirt. Who does he mean by 'him'…? Who is he talking about? And Koujaku's eyes. I can't tell where he's looking. "Koujaku, hey… Are you okay?"

"…!" Koujaku pushes his face down into my shoulders. At that instant, a spark of pain courses through my body.

"Ouch!"

What…!?

Did he just bite my neck…!?

Right after, a wet but warm feeling creeps up in the same area.

"Wh-What are you doing…!?"

The bite stings, but he keeps licking it. I hear the sound of water and rough panting near my ear.

"Koujaku…! Stop it…!" I try to squirm out of his grip, but he holds me down still, licking my neck with his teeth bared.

Why…

What's going on…?

"-Hey…!"

He lifts up my clothes in a rush.

Why is this happening?

What are you doing, Koujaku…!?

"…" Koujaku keeps licking, and moves up to my ear.

…I don't have any idea what's happening, but I'll be in trouble if I don't do something.

"Koujaku…! Hey, what the hell are you thinking! I said stop it…!" I try to put up a serious fight.

"Ugh…"

"! Ngh…!"

As if to warn me to stop now, Koujaku pushes me down even harder on the bed. He bites my wrist, and I flush white because of how powerful he is against me.

Koujaku…

I look at him, and he isn't listening to anything I say.

Did something… happen to him? He looks like Koujaku on the outside, but it's like he's a different person inside.

…A different person.

My body goes cold when I realize that. What do I do…!?

"…" Koujaku lets out a groan, putting his hands up my already half-rolled up shirt.

"!? Hey…!" He runs his rough palms over my skin and rubs my chest. Soon a panicked sweat runs down my body with Koujaku's palms on my skin. "Get- off…! What the hell are you… Ouch…!" On both my wet neck and ear, I can feel his hot pants.

"Guh…"

"Koujaku…Koujaku!"

"…"

"…Ugh…!" Koujaku holds back my attempts to break free with his terrifying strength, and licks all over my ear. All I hear is the sound of saliva glopping all over and in my ear. I lose my ability to think. I try to frantically turn my head away, but feel something awful in the lower half of my body. "…" Koujaku puts his hands in my shorts, and then my underwear. He shoves his fingers into my entrance while having two of his fingers pinching tightly on my clit. "Idi- ot…Let go, stop it…!"

I'm completely caught, frazzled, and try my hardest to get away. But Koujaku refuses to let go. Why did it have to come to this? And even with… Koujaku?

 _"But you should be careful. You're a little too defenseless. If you're not, something you take for granted will…Chomp! They might just gobble you up, you know?"_

What that man in the kimono said to me comes to mind.

Why…

Why is this happening…

What's wrong with Koujaku?

I don't know, I don't understand.

I honestly…

Don't know anything about Koujaku…

"…Ugh." A sharp pain suddenly rushes to my head.

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

My head…

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy -**

A violent headache rushes in, and I hear someone's voice.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Quickly -**

 **\- Destroy -**

…I don't want to.

 **\- Destroy him -**

No.

Never.

"…"

"Ah…!" Koujaku starts to violently move his fingers inside me. It feels somewhat good, but it's more mortifying than anything.

No more…

No more of this…

This is just too awful…!

"No, stop it…!"

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy -**

I don't want to destroy anything.

But, I…

I'm going to at this rate.

If this keeps going on.

But I don't want to. Why.

I don't want this.

Stop…

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy him -**

Stop it…!

 **"…Stop it, Koujaku!"** I muster enough strength to scream, and for some reason Koujaku stops. But why, just up until a second ago he wasn't listening…

I focus on Koujaku's eyes, and he finally recognizes me.

"…" Koujaku looks down to me, and becomes startled when he sees the state I'm in. His mouth just opens and closes, as if he's trying to spit words out.

"…" The face I just saw… I raise my now free right hand up.

 _THWACK_

"…!"

I turn away and punch Koujaku.

"…!" I'm taken aback just from hitting him.

Shit…

My hand just happened to slip. Sorry.

I stop before I can… even say it.

My right hand shivers from the hit, so I clutch onto it with my free one. I'm unsure why, but I just hit him. I was just about to explode, and my body just…

I want to apologize.

But I can't.

He can take… at least that much. Koujaku…

Why did you do that…?

A number of questions swirl in my head, but none of them come out. I look at Koujaku for some answer. Whatever is fine, I just want to hear him say something. Whether he's angry or about to complain.

Anything is fine, so just say something.

…But.

Koujaku pushes his lips together, and doesn't say anything. The cheek I just hit slowly turns red.

The unwanted silence just piles up.

"… Why…Why?" I start to shiver, about to cry at the end of my sentence. "…Why aren't you saying anything…!?" The sadness keeps pooling up inside of me.

No matter what I do, I can't get through to him.

I can't understand. I'm unable to.

We separate…just like that.

Koujaku makes an awful frown and closes his eyes: he then slowly turns his back to me.

And like that, he simply leaves the room without a word.

"…"

When the door closes… if finally feels as if time starts to move again. As if I had just been suffocating, my shoulders shake and I take frantic breaths.

"Hah…" I let out a shivering breath and stretch out on the bed.

My head still hurts.

I close my eyes and the pain pulses.

My head feels like it's in a blender.

The strain and terror lingers, and the inside of my ear has gone numb.

Koujaku… that wasn't the real him. He just took it out on me and did that on impulse.

I can still… feel the wetness on my neck and ear. That was a different person, not Koujaku. He came back to his sense when I screamed.

That sensation from earlier.

 ** _\- Destroy -_**

Was that…

The power of Scrap?

And that's why Koujaku came to?

Granny did say that my power pulled people in. That I can enter their minds and make them work as I wish. And depending on how you use it… you can have the power to destroy a person's mind.

Did that power just save me?

…

What if back then, if I didn't bring Koujaku back… What would've happened?

Fear and dread slither through my body.

…It was terrifying.

Koujaku wasn't himself, but… I was terrified of destroying our relationship.

But what should I do now?

How should I act around Koujaku now?

Am I telling myself that even if he went through with that, we'd still be the same? Of course that wouldn't work out. It would've crumble right there too.

Koujaku and I…

We can't go back to how we used to be anymore.

"…" I don't want that.

Even after that, I still don't hate Koujaku. It was just so shockingly scary. But what hurts the most… is that I don't know why Koujaku did that. He still won't tell me anything. I'm just sitting here watching again…

…If I know the person very well, I can insert my will to his consciousness. Granny told me that I was able to do that as well. If that's true, I could strongly wish for Koujaku to tell me more about him.

But…

I don't want to use my power like that.

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy him -**

Someone's voice reverberates in my still pounding head. It's as if it's blowing away my consciousness. It feels like something is dragging my feet into a bottomless swamp.

I… what should I do?

I'm at a loss when I suddenly hear the sound of a door creaking open.

What now?

I get up from the bed and walk towards the door. When I look to my feet, I see a ball of blue fur wagging its tail.

"…Ren."

"Aoba, are you okay?"

"…Yeah."

I crouch down and pick up Ren. I feel the usual sensation of his fur, and cover my face with it. My arms still hurt from when Koujaku was holding them down.

"Aoba?"

"…I'm okay." I mutter that to myself, and put Ren back down on the ground.

…I'm fine. I'm fine.

I recite that in my head because I feel like I'll fall down if I don't.

I fix my clothes back to normal, pick up Ren, and then walk down to the first floor. I pick up my bag sitting on the sofa and place Ren inside it.

"Are you going out?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. I… I could use some fresh air."

"I see."

I pet Ren's head and leave through the entryway.

Rain is still falling. But it seems much lighter than before. I breathe in some open air and feel just a bit of my anxiety wash away. Without an umbrella, I walk around the streets.


	50. Koujaku Route Part 8

**Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't feeling quiet well and it slipped my mind. And since I forgot I'm going to post three chapters one to make up for yesterday and two, I'm going to be at my grandma's this weekend and as I mention before she doesn't not have the best wifi so I'm going to post the third chapter that would have been for Sunday. So you guys get three chapters today!**

 **Also a happy birthday to Aoba!**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 8**

…I'm fine. I'm fine.

I recite that in my head because I feel like I'll fall down if I don't.

I fix my clothes back to normal, pick up Ren, and then walk down to the first floor. I pick up my bag sitting on the sofa and place Ren inside it.

"Are you going out?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. I… I could use some fresh air."

"I see."

I pet Ren's head and leave through the entryway.

Rain is still falling. But it seems much lighter than before. I breathe in some open air and feel just a bit of my anxiety wash away. Without an umbrella, I walk around the streets.

.

.

With the rain and the glittering illuminations from decorations, people still enjoy themselves while walking down the wet streets. I'm a bit nervous out here, so I walk on the edge of the street. The rain is light, but the feeling of my hair being drenched is an unpleasant one. Even so, right now I don't have the energy or motivation to do anything about it.

.

.

Without thinking about anything, I just keep on walking. I eventually end up in front of the club.

"…" I don't have any desire to go in, but I lean on a wall near it.

The wall is freezing cold and completely wet.

Just being outside makes it feel like that incident was just a dream. But it wasn't. I can still feel the pain from Koujaku's grip on my arm.

…I wonder if he's going to come back.

I don't know if he ever will. Even if he did, would he even help me as far as to get to Toue? I wonder about it, and then suddenly hear the sound of water splashing.

"You're soaked."

…When I turn around, I see the man in the kimono again.

He smiles and comes towards me, offering his umbrella. "I know it's simply raining, but what's wrong? Do you enjoy being in the rain?"

"…"

"What an awful look." He grins and tilts his head. "Has somethin happened?"

"…"

 _"But you should be careful. You're a little too defenseless. If you're not, something you take for granted will…Chomp! They might just gobble you up, you know?"_

It was just like he said…

The man lets out a weak sigh at my silence. "I guess you don't want to tell. And that's why you're standing around here. But you'll catch a cold, you know? You should go home." He looks up to the rain, and then his gaze returns back to me. "Aren't you going to go home?"

"…I don't want to go back."

"Oh, dear." The man suggestively squints his eyes and smiles. "You sure are a heartbreaker if the man heard you say that. It's not good to stay out here, so why don't we go get a warm drink?"

"Huh? But-"

"It's right over there." He jerks his chin to the building. "I'm acquaintances with the owner of that club. I can get us a private room. I also don't actually live in Platinum Jail." He says that while shrugging his shoulders.

So he's inviting me to a room.

…What should I do?

Following him sounds fine. Even though I don't know his name. Why would he do all of this for me anyway? It seems so strange.

…But my thoughts flicker between going and not going with him anyway.

Koujaku told me not to come close to here. And he reacted badly to me talking with this man here.

Then, could this man…

Does Koujaku know something about him?

It may have just been a coincidence, and the man starts pushing my back, as if to encourage me to follow his words. "What do you want to do?"

I… give a small nod.

"You must come." The man gives another grin and holds onto my shoulder. "Come closer so you don't get wet. Ah, would you mind telling me your name?"

"…Aoba."

"Aoba, what a nice name. Mine is Ryuuhou."

"Ryuuhou…"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Ryuuhou's smile fades, and he starts to pull me along with him.

…Is this really a good idea?

I listen to the sounds of raindrops falling overhead on the umbrella as we walk.

.

.

"Go ahead."

"…Thanks."

There are white teacups placed on top of the black table. In the cups are a light, brown liquid with an assortment of lower petals: they're floating in the water and emit an amazingly fragrant sent.

"Isn't it nice? I specially placed an order for these; you can't buy them in Japan." Ryuuhou smiled.

I take one sip, and the fragrance floats up to my nose. The flower petals swing around in a lovely sort of way. "…It's good."

"That's good to hear." Ryuuhou brings another teacup and sits down across the table from me.

I watch his ever constant smile, and then turn my eyes away. Once I agreed to go with Ryuuhou, we went inside the club. The dance floor and bar were on the first floor, a tattoo parlor and dressing rooms on the second floor, and a staff room on the third. His room was on the third floor, and it felt as if there was no one who quite compared to Ryuuhou. The room had a Japanese style, but the furniture was European so it was a mix of cultures.

I found my eyes wandering to various papers of tattoo designs around the room. It was a strange sight in such a dim room, so it felt a little odd to me.

"Are those pictures…"

"Yes, I'm a tattoo artist."

"Really…"

So that's why it smells a bit like ink in here.

A tattoo artist, huh…

Mizuki was one too…

I feel a faint pain in my chest and take my eyes away.

…Hm?

That design…

I feel like I've seen it somewhere before…

"Aoba-chan, do you have an interest in tattoos?" Ryuuhou asked.

"Eh?" I was startled by the sudden question "Uh, sort of… but not enough to actually get one."

"You seemed a bit enthusiastic. If you have any requests, I'd be happy to do them for you."

"Oh, no, that'd be… Actually-"

"Hm?"

"Why would you go so far to… why are you being so kind to me?" I ask what I've been thinking about non-stop for a while now.

Ryuuhou looks to the ceiling, thinking to himself. "I had some interest in you at first glance. Or in simple terms, love at first sight, I guess you could say."

…Eh?

"…"

"I mean that as a joke." He smiles at my reaction as he grips his teacup. "You must think that's a suspicious thing to say. To be frank, I felt that you were different from others."

"…"

"That I didn't mean as a joke. When I saw you, I felt that you had some sort of power… you were overflowing with vitality."

"…Okay." I slowly nodded my head. Somehow the conversations topic has turned to a mystical mumbo-jumbo direction. But Ryuuhou speaks with a serious expression.

"I felt a force from you. And not just one. Reason, protection… destruction. There's a mixture of those separate purposes within you."

"…!"

…Destruction. The urge to destroy.

Granny said the same thing about my power.

Just as Koujaku said, this guy…

Ryuuhou looks into my eyes and his smile has faded away. I cast my gaze down, feeling uneasy, and then put my teacup to my mouth. The now lukewarm tea goes down my throat, and I start to calm down.

"Was I right?" He asked.

"…"

"But I don't want you to misunderstand; I'm not trying to delve too deep into you. That would be unrefined. Rather than a rose-colored over-simplified concept, I'd have it be difficult and extremely complex. Just like for tattoos." Ryuuhou looks at his decorations on the walls, and touches his design sketches lovingly. "They may only look like rough drafts, but all of these have been made with precise calculations in mind. I get absorbed when I do tattoos. Gliding down the skin, distorting, circling, extending, blurring, and even the variation in colors. Skin is a rugged thing. Wouldn't you understand if you've seen blood run down it? When something unexpected occurs, as well. There's no part of a person that can't wrap. That's why, when I add ink, I feel like I'm adding life to them through that piercing needle. I give even more texture to their skin. And it must be a respectable work." He talks about it with a loving tone, and his gaze turns back to me.

He…

After hearing him say that, I feel even more disturbed as I've seen some of his true colors show. I always thought his smile was just part of an act… But when he spoke about tattooing, his expression made him seem like an entirely different person. He has a strange attachment to tattoos. And that was likely Ryuuhou's real face.

That wasn't a normal conversation. But he seemed very happy when he spoke about it.

Ryuuhou's eyes… How do they look at people?

…My eyelids suddenly feel heavy. My eyesight goes blurry.

"I have a genuine interest in you." Ryuuhou's words swell in my ears, and mix together.

I can't… open my eyes.

"Your individual purposes conflict with each other inside of you, and eventually all that's holding you together will be unfastened. That's the fate you're burdened with. there's no option for coexistence."

My fate…

I'm soon unable to lift my eyelids, and my thoughts are drowned out by tiredness. I can't think of anything.

This awful drowsiness…. I see.

That tea…

"I bet my life on tattoos, and now you. If I put the two together, I wonder what it would give birth to… Interesting."

"…" By the time I realize it… it's already too late.

Unable to fight of the drowsiness, my consciousness fades.


	51. Koujaku Route Part 9

**Koujaku Route Part 9**

…

I can hear a faint sound.

"…" I open my eyes, and feel a slight pain in my head.

This is…

…The same place, Ryuuhou's room.

I was lying down on the futon for some time. An oil lamp floats back and forth, and a moving shadow sways as if it's alive.

"So you're awake?"

"!" I turn my head to the sound of his voice, but I don't move. My body has gone numbingly heavy. I was drinking tea with Ryuuhou here, and…

That tea must've been laced.

Damn it…

"You still can't move, can you? You shouldn't ry. You'll hurt yourself, and even bite your tongue if you try to talk."

"…"

Ryuuhou's tone was always polite up until now. I get an unpleasant feeling, like a ceremony of a sort is about to start.

I hear the sound of small metal clashing together. And smell a mix of ink and antiseptic…

"Wh…at."

"You shouldn't talk."

"What- are-doing…"

"Well. In short, I'm furthering my research. It hurts to call it research though; tattoos are my everything, after all. If I scatter my flower petals onto your back, I wonder how the flowers will react? Perhaps they will bloom through your life force. I want to see."

"…!" I feel something cold on my back. My shirt is completely rolled up and I can tell that my bra has been undone. Was that Ryuuhou's hand? It was as cold as ice. He sticks something like a thin rod out in front of me.

"See? This will penetrate your skin, and ink will soak through all of it."

A brush?

…No.

A fine pointed needle.

Going onto my skin…

Coming to the realization of what's about to happen, I break out in a cold sweat. I need to escape…

But my body won't move.

"…Guh…"

"It's no use, you'll just make it hurt more."

I try to get up, and have a look on my face as if begging for mercy. Ryuuhou stands up.

"I need to get some different tools. Just hold on for a bit."

I hear the sound of slow walking over the tatami mat, and then the sound of the door opening and closing. "Shit…" I have to take this chance to…!

I put all my strength into my arms and feet to try to get up. But I lose it almost right away. My mouth is also dried up, and it hurts to swallow my saliva. Right now is the time to get away, but…!

"…" While trying to squirm away, I hear the door open.

Is Ryuuhou back?

I hear something pad onto the tatami mat, and then something lightly touches my naked back.

"Aoba!"

"…Ren!?" A little lump of blue fur stands in front of me, and it licks my face. "Ren, why are you here?"

"I slipped out of your bag on the way and went to get someone to save you." Ren said.

"Save me? Who…" I asked.

"Aoba…!"

"Koujaku…!?"

"It was a difficult task to find Koujaku."

"Ren…You're the best."

Ren's tail wags happily.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Koujaku leans over me and looks at my face. What happened at Glitter passes through my head for a moment. …But it left as soon as I saw the worrying look on Koujaku's face. "Can you move?"

"I can't get up. He slipped me something…" I tried to say.

"Just wait a second." Koujaku fixes my bra and pulls my shirt down, and puts my arms on his shoulders. Holding onto my waist, he slowly raises me up.

I take Koujaku's help, and somehow manage sitting in an upright position on the futon. I feel like I'm going to fall over because my limbs are still numb, and breathing is still difficult.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine…"

"Anyway, this room…" Koujaku looks around the room with a disgusted look on his face. When he sees the tattoo designs and the tools laying next to the futon, his eyebrows furrow. I notice that Koujaku is quiet, but still most certainly angry. "…Damn, this room is disgusting. Let's get out of here." I notice Koujaku's stiff expression loosen, and he pulls me up with my arms around his shoulders.

At that moment… The door opens.

"!"

"Oh my."

"…"

Ryuuhou pauses and stares at the both of us.

"A burglar came while the head of the house was out? That's quite impressive."

"…Motherfucker." Koujaku looks at Ryuuhou with an intense scowl and stands up. The room is filled with a bizarre air of hostility surrounding Koujaku. "I've finally found you."

…Eh?

'I've finally found you'…

What's going on?

Ryuuhou puts his fingers to his mouth, a habit he has when he's thinking. "Sorry to be rude, but who are you? You seem like one of Aoba-chan's acquaintances."

"Don't play dumb. Don't you fucking say you forgot. It's your fault I…"

"My fault?" Ryuuhou asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Koujaku pulls back the long hair that hangs over his eye. It's always hidden the right side of his face, but now exposed and even illuminated by the light of the oil lamp…

There was… a tattoo.

"…" Not only on his back, but his face…

When Koujaku shows his tattoo, Ryuuhou's face wraps and his eyes light up.

He grins. "…I was just pretending on purpose. There's no way I'd ever forget your tattoos, Koujaku. When I drew on you scarless skin, when I was never able to complete… my greatest work."

"Shut the hell up. What were you doing to Aoba?" Koujaku demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Not yet. You came at the worst possible time to interrupt me. Good timing, I must say."

"…"

"I noticed that you came into Platinum Jail. Weren't you here on the dance floor two days ago? I saw you. But I didn't call out to you. There wouldn't be any meaning in you trying to chase me down, then."

"Bastard…"

Koujaku sounds uncontrollably angry. Compared to Ryuuhou, who's been calm and arguably enjoying this the whole time. The tattoos on Koujaku's face and back. Were those… from Ryuuhou?

"To not be warped is to be straight and smooth. Those sort of things can also be said to be pure, and easy to completely distort. There's no fighting it. in which way would I have to use the needle, how would I be able to get your steadfast and honest heart to twist to it? I wanted to see that, and put my entire body and soul to your work. But it's still not enough for me, even now."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Ahaha." Ryuuhou laughs at Koujaku. "Did you forget my warning? I'm pretty sure I told you to be careful back then. Are you sure your rage isn't just your way of showing your love to me?"

"…"

"But, you really did come to find me. I'm flattered by your persistence. Amazed, really." While Ryuuhou speaks, he takes a step back.

"Bastard…! Trying to run!?"

"I guess I haven't gone mad. I want to see it with my own eyes at last. You can be as angry as you want with me. We both are preparing ourselves for what's next."

"Ryuuhou!"

Ryuuhou nimbly turns away and leaves the room.

"Wait!"

"…" Koujaku starts to go after him. I quickly grab onto the hem on his kimono.

He can't chase after him now.

I don't know why, but I know he can't.

"-Let go!"

"I won't…!"

"Ryuuhou…!" The vibration of Koujaku's roar vibrates through my stomach, and I shake it off.

"Koujaku…!" I frantically try to keep a hold on his arm.

"Let go… Let go of me!"

"No!"

Koujaku's lost control in a blind rage.

I need to stop him somehow…!

"…Guh!" …My head.

Shit, now now…!

My head hurts…

But I have to stop Koujaku…

Koujaku…

 **"Koujaku, calm down!"** I bear with the pain enough to let out a yell, and Koujaku comes to a complete halt.


	52. Koujaku Route Part 10

**Koujaku Route Part 10**

I bear with the pain enough to let out a yell, and Koujaku comes to a complete halt.

"…Aoba." Koujaku turns around, his tattoo showing, and his anger fades.

"…" I feel relieved and put my hands back down on the futon. Koujaku rushes to me and holds me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"…How about you?"

"I'm…" Koujaku pauses, and turns his gaze elsewhere. From what I gathered of their conversation… those tattoos were from Ryuuhou. I don't know exactly why, but Koujaku hates him with a passion.

So he ended up losing control back there…

But why did Ryuuhou do it to Koujaku?

And why does Koujaku hate him so much?

Why would Koujaku loose himself over it?

I try to put the two together…but I can't. I don't even know how or why it came to that.

Koujaku is silent, but then shakes his head and looks at me. "…First, I have to apologize to you. I'm sorry. And yesterday I… for what I did then, too."

"…"

"Koujaku-san!"

"Are you all right!?"

Suddenly, I hear rowdy voices coming from the direction of the opened door. Koujaku bears a smile when he sees them.

"You guys are damn late."

"Forgive us!" Kou said.

"Ah…" I blinked shocked. A bunch of Beni-Shigure member's bust through the door into the room. "You guys… how did you get here?"

"We buttered up the police in the Old Resident District and made our way into Platinum Jail." Koujaku said.

The police there…

Now that I think about it, Beni-Shigure did have some police contacts.

"Isn't Toue having his special event soon? Seems that security is recruiting some of the police from the Old Resident District as well. so they disguised themselves as policemen and got in. The event is so quick that they're not doing harsh checks on background either."

"That's right. I still get the chills thinking about if we'll get found out or not." Kou said.

"Same here! Every time they checked for ID I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest!" Hagima said.

"Haha, really? But it's great that you all are okay."

"Damn straight!" Kou smiled.

"But that bastard… He ran out on his heels!" Koujaku murmurs to himself, frustrated.

Because of Ryuuhou, right?

"You are seriously a troublemaker."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah… Shit, where'd he go?"

"Are you talking about the some guy wearing a kimono?" Hagima asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go get the guys outside on watch to go get him! If we get any leads on some suspicious guy in in a kimono, I'll contact you."

"Thank you. Good job."

"Hehe."

As expected of Beni-Shigure, team players really do work out well.

"So I'll contact you when we get info on where this kimono bastard is. Right now the other members are in a warehouse on standby. We got a tip about a key to the backdoor from the police." Kou said.

"I see. Then let's gather up all the members. I need to get out of this dump as fast as I can." Koujaku said.

"Yes sir!"

"Aoba, we need to move. Can you?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Here we go." Koujaku puts my arm around his shoulder.

"Aboa-san, are you alright? I'll help you!" Hagima said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Hagima goes to the opposite side of Koujaku and gives me his shoulder as well.

"I also have your bag and Allmate, Aoba-san!" Kou tells me.

"Thank you."

"Yes! I love dogs!"

"Arf arf!" Ren barks.

"Ahyaha!"

"Okay, let's go."

The drugs Ryuuhou slipped me haven't faded off, but I start to feel better emotionally with everyone here.

We leave the building, and head to the storehouse where the remainder of the members are. We leave Platinum Jail's Main Street and walk for some distance. We eventually hit the warehouse. It looks like a lively shop on the outside, and there are no visitors around. We get closer to the building, carefully checking that there's no one around, and go through the back door.

One of the Beni-Shigure members operates his Coil and releases the back door lock.

It's spacious inside, with towers of boxes all around. When we come inside, some people start to gather around from behind the boxes. They're the members on watch duty. Koujaku thanks them, and I can tell he's happy that they're all together, safe and sound.

The effects of the drugs finally fade away, and I move myself to go sit by a wall.

Still…that was an awful experience.

My tensions drifts away and Koujaku comes towards me after speaking with all of his members.

"Are you doing any better?"

"Yeah."

"'S that so."

Koujaku sits next to me.

It's been hectic, so I forgot…

Now that it's just the two of us, I don't know what to talk about anymore. And I don't know how I should talk to him either.

"…Aoba." Koujaku breaks the silence and then quietly looks to me. "Let me apologize. I know I can't possibly apologize enough, but… I'm really sorry."

"…" I push my lips together in a sort of a frown when I hear his words. I think about so many things with Koujaku… There are so many things I want to say, so many things I want to ask.

But I think I'll talk about myself first.

I want to know things about Koujaku.

So I have to tell Koujaku more about myself before I do that.

I can't ask everything and anything of Koujaku. I have to keep to his pace. I need to do what Koujaku has always done for me.

We're not kids anymore.

I need to tell him how I feel, in a direct and honest way.

"…Koujaku. I need to tell you something." A tinge of a nervousness appears in Koujaku's expression. "I've known you for a long time, but now I feel like I don't anymore. But I… said this before, that I actually don't know anything about you."

"Aoba…"

"I must sound pretty full of myself. But it was a big shock to me…At first, I wondered why you were keeping things from me. But it's different now. You have your circumstances and your reasons… I should've thought of that first. And when I realized that, I decided to believe in you and wait. I'd wait until the time would come where you'd talk to me… but it never came. I really do want to know all about you. About when you were away from the island, and what happened then. And what's been happening up to now, too. If you don't want to then… No." I shake my head. "No. I won't take that anymore… Koujaku, I want you to tell me about yourself."

"…" Koujaku lowers his head with a troubled expression.

If he still doesn't want to talk to me after all this.

I'll finally give up. I'll take that as Koujaku's answer.

That's what I told myself I'd do.

It feels like it takes an eternity, but eventually Koujaku looks up again, to me.

"…Okay, I'll tell you. I never knew you felt that way. I only held back because I didn't want to bring you into this. And honestly, I was scared of you knowing, but you ended up in this mess anyway. Ryuuhou is at the other end of this. I'm not going to hid anymore. I'm prepared for that. So, listen to me."

"…Yeah." I nod my head, and so does Koujaku.

"It was around the time when I left the island with my mother. We went back to her parents' home on the mainland. You didn't know, but my family up there were part of the yakuza."

"…So that's how it was."

"Yeah. My mother was only the boss's mistress, but I was still the heir. His real wife's kid was a stillborn, so I became the heir in his place. But I didn't want to succeed, and his wife tormented my mother. It was too much to take, so we ran away to the island. We ended up coming back… but some things came up. My mother died."

"…"

So his mother died…

I had seen her numerous times while she was on the island; she was a kind and lovely person.

After getting it off his chest for the first time, Koujaku lets out a small sigh. "…That just a while ago was the first time you've ever seen the tattoo on my face, right?"

"Yeah. But… I knew about the one on your back." I told him.

"So you saw. When?" He asked.

"When I threw up and ruined your kimono, you went to wash it in the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"The door was slightly open. Rather than going inside, I just peeked in, and… I didn't mean to peek…Sorry."

"…I see. Whatever. You must've been shocked by it."

"I was."

"I got both of these tattoos from when I was back home on the mainland. That bastard Ryuuhou was the one that forced them on me. My old man was interested in him and told Ryuuhou to ink me just like that. I didn't want to have that burden. You might say it was karma… but both the lineage and the successor were fucked up." He spits those words out as he fiddles with his bangs. "Damn that Ryuuhou… I tried to keep an eye out when I saw you speaking with him, but I never thought he'd lay his hands on you. When I saw you earlier, I thought my heart had stopped. That's why I told you never to go back."

Does he mean when I was talking with Ryuuhou?

"That was…when I was speaking with him outside the club?"

"Yeah. It was completely by chance, too. I went there all the time just to try to find him. You know those two girls that called out to us when we first got here, right?"

"Yeah."

"One of them had one of Ryuuhou's tattoos on her neck. His have specific features so I could tell right away. There was a haze of blue on it. I believed that Ryuuhou was around, and asked her for some information about him."

"So that's why you left to go see her?" I asked.

"Yeah. It must've been awful for you, but honestly, all that was in my head was about Ryuuhou. I've been after him since my mother died. I've always wanted to catch him for these tattoos. I couldn't find him on the mainland either. I couldn't settle down, and I told myself I couldn't stay like that… so I decided to go back to Midorijima. But he was suddenly in my reach. And he even got to you…" Koujaku stops there. He looks away as his eyes fill with a certain darkness.

"…I'll never forgive Ryuuhou. I can't even erase these tattoos off of me. They'll be with me until I die. Even though it was under orders from my father, I still can't forgive him for what he's done. He completely enjoys his work with tattoos. He wouldn't even care if he had tattoos on his organs. He enjoys the cries and screams as he pushes in his needle. He's a demon. And he… he's the reason why my mother died."

"…"

"I really just wanted to forget about it. I didn't want to stay so bitter and angry. I tried to wash it all away over time. But that bastard just had to show up. He enjoys making fools of others, the fucker…!" Koujaku punches the wall. As he holds his fist there, it shakes weakly. "I end up losing myself in anger whenever it comes to him. I also made you go through such awful things. I knew that it was all wrong. I was unwilling, and he still spanned that tattoo along my back. It must be my karma. As long as he's on this earth, I'll never be able to get rid of this anger. So… I'm going to put an end to it."

"An end?"

"Yeah. The end of both me and him." He said "But this is all me. You're not involved, and I don't want you to be. I'll end it myself."

"…"

"I can't bother you like this…"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I interrupt him, and determinedly gaze into his eyes. "When did anyone say I was bothered?"

"…" Koujaku's gaze falls to the ground, his expression perplexed.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never thought of you as a bother, and I never will. All I'm thinking is how amazing it is for you to talk to me about this. Now I can be able to do something for you. …Thank you for telling me."

"Aoba…"

"I had a dream about the past the other day. I was crying one night when Granny wasn't home, and you came to find me. I wonder how long it took you to find me? I was so happy. You'd always help me, like a he-… like a dependable big brother."

…Woops almost let that slip out.

"So now I want to do that for you. You yourself told me that I was just holding I up inside and that you wouldn't have known if I never told you. So I thought about that. I'll keep talking until you can rely on me and open up too. And right now, we're both involved at this point…" I finish talking and wait for Koujaku's reaction. He stood there silently with his eyebrows furrowed, but he soon takes a deep breath and smiles. "…? What?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering that before we came here, I told you that you could tell me anything, and now it's a little weird. The worst kind of person is one that can't speak about himself honestly."

"So we're really like each other now, huh. It's like we both changed for the worst." I smiled.

"Maybe… Speaking of the past, when I saw you after being away from the island for so long, I was completely surprised." Koujaku said.

"Surprised? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because the little baby that used to be so small and cute became a big girl."

"Of course I would've!"

"Yeah. But I was still surprised. It was like a you I didn't know."

"…!"

Koujaku flashes a gentle smile and looks at me. "You didn't even notice: I was confused because I thought I didn't know you anymore either!"

"Exactly the same thing…" I murmured with a smile.

"I guess so."

"But when I saw you when you came back, I wasn't really surprised. I thought you hadn't changed at all."

"How cruel. Are you saying I never grew up?"

"Not that. I said it before, that you'd always come to help me… You were my hero."

"Hero?"

"…Yeah. So what?" I said looking off to the side.

Damn I can feel my face burning up. Why did I say that!?

"…O-Oh…"

"So that's why you weren't so different, and I thought you were the same old Koujaku I knew. And I acted so naïve in front of you."

"…Nothing really changed there." Koujaku narrows his eyes. "We were apart for some time, but we never really changed t heart. I thought I'd just grow a little. I'm still me. And you're still you. Right?"

"…Right." I nod, and Koujaku smiles and then offers me his hand.

"Our secret handshake. We used to do it a lot, remember? We'd be putting our hands together like this." Koujaku entangles his long, thin fingers around mine.

"…You know, you always used to say this one thing." I said "You'd say 'Don't give in'."

"Did I?"

"You did. I remember it really well. Whenever you'd say that, I'd feel a sorta strange power swell up in me."

"…Really." Koujaku gives me an embarrassed smile. "…Hm? What happened here?"

"What?"

"Your neck is red. It looks like you've been pricked with needles rather than bitten by bugs…"

"Koujaku-san!" Kou calls out to and starts running towards us.

Both Koujaku and I are startled and pull away our hands.

"Yo, what's up?"

"I've received a call that we've found that bastard in the kimono. He was seen going into Oval Tower."


	53. Koujaku Route Part 11

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had a rough draft for my English class that was due yesterday and the final draft is due tomorrow, so I was (still am) busy working on that. Our essay is a Moive analysis and I had the fortunate luck of picking Titanic. Dear god I love that movie but sometimes I regret picking cause the ending always _ALWAYS_ makes me cry *wipes tear* Yeah I just finished re-watching before I begin to upload this chapter and uh...I'm still a bit sad and still crying a bit. I've seen a lot of great movies but I don't think anything can top Titanic.**

 **Also I don't know if I'll be able to upload a chapter tomorrow as I'll be in a big rush to finish my essay as tomorrow is the due date. Just keep an eye out if I don't post a chapter tomorrow then expect two on Thursday for the make up.**

 ***Ahem*Okay enough of my talking...er reading I suppose in this case let's get on with the chapter (that is if any of you guys actually read these notes)**

 **Oh and I believe we are almost done with Koujaku's Route. Hmm, I wonder who we are going to do next?**

 **Well better start voting guys! The poll will be closing soon. I'll even give you an extra day before I close the poll.**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 11**

"Oval Tower…"

"Oval Tower… you mean Platinum Jail's control tower?" I said.

"Technically it's also the control center. It's actually Toue Inc.'s head office, I've heard." Koujaku said.

"Toue Inc.'s headquarters? Why would Ryuuhou be there?" I asked.

"Could he be working with Toue?" Koujaku mumbles.

"!"

Koujaku's eyes light up. "All right. We're heading over to Oval Tower."

"Let's go!" Kou said.

"But how will we get inside? You usually can't just walk in." I said.

"We'll go behind the scenes."

"Right. According to the guys who were following the kimono bastard, they said there was a separate employee entrance, and security isn't so tight there."

"Then let's attack from there." Koujaku said.

"Understood!"

"Aoba, are you coming too?" Koujaku looks at me to confirm.

"You should know the answer to that." I smirk putting my hand on my hip.

"Because that's how we are together, huh?" Koujaku makes a funny smile, and I start to smile too.

We're going to go find Toue and Ryuuhou. Thinking about it, it's still strange. Koujaku and I are looking for different people, yet at the end we're going the same way.

Now I should be able to foil Toue's plans…

"Head out!"

"Yes sir!"

We leave the warehouse and make our way to Oval Tower.

.

.

When we come closer to the tower entrance, we advance on the other side and go towards the direction of the employee entrance. There are little to no people that go through the out-of-sight entrance, so there was not much security there. Two security guards stood in front of a gate meant for vehicles to pass through.

We hide in a nearby alley and assess the situation.

"First we have to get those guards down. While we're doing that, you guys head inside." Hagima said.

"Is that really okay? We don't know if they have weapons on them." Koujaku said.

"It was only from the Old Resident District police fore's mouth, but the guests don't like the police carrying guns around here, so they just have tiny crap on them." Kou said.

"I see." Koujaku nod his head "But still, be careful. I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir!"

"All right, let's go!"

Beni-Shigure members avalanche out of the alley and run to the gate.

"Wh-What!?"

"Sorry about this!"

They pounce on the distracted policemen, and it turns into an all-out brawl.

"We're heading out too!"

"Got it!"

Koujaku and I run out of the alley to the side entrance. Some more policemen appear and block our way.

"Wait!"

"You-Hah!"

The policeman raises his arm, baton in hand, over Koujaku, but he blocks it with his arm and the policeman gets a fist to the solar plexus.

"Ugh!"

"Damn, stop right there!"

"Whoa!" I jump back to avoid a blow to the head.

A mob of them rush towards us, and we run away to the side like hell. A stumbling and slow policeman gets one of my kicks to his back.

"Guh!"

"Take that!"

He falls forward, his face planted into the ground.

The surrounding Beni-Shigure members are brawling violently with the police force.

"Aoba!"

While Koujaku is running to the entrance, he yells out to me. I run after him immediately. Inside the tower are many doors with confirmation monitors by them.

"My ID must be no good here." I said.

"Probably. Should we just trash it, then?" Koujaku asked.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Aoba, another message." Ren shows his head out of my bag.

"What, now…? Wait, huh?" I tried to ignore the message, but my Coil kept forcibly pinging notifications. "What is this, Ren?"

"An unknown behavior."

"What is this…"

 **Captive Princess**

 **The lock to the heart has been opened.**

"The lock to the heart?"

"Oh?"

Suddenly the sound of the lock being released goes off, and the door opens.

"It just randomly opened. Is it broken?"

"This message said something about the lock to a heart being opened…"

"I have no clue what that has to do with this, but let's just go in." Koujaku turns around to his team members.

"Please take the elevator to the top floor! We'll also go there!"

The members, now riding the policemen like horses, wave their hands to us. Koujaku nods his head back to them, and he and I go through the door. Through the door we find a long, white hallway.

So this is Oval Tower…

I heard there were areas where regular people could go in the tower, but I see no one from the back door. But I can hear the faint sounds of footsteps: they must belong to the security officers on patrol. We examine our surroundings and carefully make our way down the hallway.

"…It doesn't feel right." I said.

"Yeah. It's too quiet, and an alarm hasn't gone off for anything."

"…"

Without even opening our moths, we both ask each other the same question.

The side door opened so easily…

Maybe it's a trap?

We continue with caution and eventually see an elevator. There are two security guards standing by the elevator. We hide behind a wall before they can notice us.

…But.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?"

"!"

"…This is bad."

…It seems we were a little too slow.

Footsteps approach us from the direction of the elevator.

Koujaku and I exchange glances and nod, knowing we're thinking the same thing. Koujaku runs out into the hallway first, and I follow suit.

"You two, who are… Whoagh!"

Koujaku knocks one of the guards off his feet. I kick the other guard from the side and dash towards the elevator. I stretch out my arms, reach for the elevator panel, and push a button.

"Wai…!"

"Have a nice nap!" Koujaku give a chop to the guard's neck. He then grabs the sword from his back and hits the other guard in the gut with the scabbard.

"Ugh!"

"Koujaku!"

The elevator is already here. I go inside while yelling for Koujaku, then quickly press the close button.

Koujaku slips in through the gap just before it closes. "Whew. That was a close one."

"You barely made it." I sigh, "The top floor, right?"

"Yeah."

I press the button labeled for the highest floor and the elevator starts to move.

"…Hey. I was just thinking." I said.

"Hm?"

"Why did your team members say to go to the top floor? Is that where Toue is? Or maybe Ryuuhou?"

"…Couldn't it be either of them? I thought you looked into it." Koujaku said.

"I guess so…"

"…" Koujaku goes silent, another troubled expression on his face.

I know it's wrong to doubt Beni-Shigure members, but it worries me. Why did they say to go to the top floor…? Well… I guess important people are almost always on the top floor, so it might've been that.

After reaching the top floor, the elevator lowers slightly and eventually opens. When the doors open, I tense up, preparing myself for the police that might be outside.

But the only thing outside of the door is another white hallway. I quickly look to my left and right. There doesn't seem to be anyone around. Koujaku and I step out. As we go down the hallway, we come to see a huge door. It doesn't look like there are any other rooms, so the whole floor must be dedicated to this one room.

We walk up to it, but then stop.

"…They're late." Koujaku murmurs.

The Beni-Shigure members.

They said they'd be here, but I wonder if they're okay. They couldn't have been arrested. But we can't sit here for long…

Our uneasiness clearly evident, we walk to the door.

Inside is a wide hall, just as I thought there would be. One man stands in the center of it.

"…Ryuuhou."

Ryuuhou didn't have on his cheerful expression that I'd come to know, but rather was smiling with only his sharp eyes. "Koujaku. I knew you'd come."

"You bastard…"

"Ryuuhou…"

"Hello, so you came too, Aoba-chan. How nice."

"…"

"Don't fuck around. You won't lay one hand on her."

"Isn't that just your problem? I don't know if I'll get my hands on her just yet."

"Ryuuhou…!" Koujaku raises his voice and pulls out the longsword off of his back.

The atmosphere in the entire room changes.

This again… Koujaku's acting strange.


	54. Koujaku Route Part 12

**Koujaku Route Part 12**

The atmosphere in the entire room changes.

This again… Koujaku's acting strange.

"Urrrgh…." Koujaku pulls off the scabbard and grips the sword with both of his hands. His brow furrows into a deep wrinkle, and he appears terrifyingly hostile.

"If I get you, Aoba-chan, you'll be my second… No, another one of my most wonderful masterpieces."

"Draw you weapon! I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"You shouldn't be too angry, now. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Shut the hell up!" Koujaku roars, and the air shivers.

…I need to stop him, or else.

When Koujaku becomes like this, I can see him turn into a body of pure rage. If he becomes consumed by this, he might not even be able to return back…

The thought of that makes me shiver. I need to stop it before it happens. "Kouja…!"

"…Aoba-san."

"!" When I turn around I suddenly see the members of Beni-Shigure. "You guys…!" One of the members grabs my shoulders.

…There's something strange about him.

When I look at his face, I feel a sense of discomfort.

…His eyes are dull.

They're empty. Expressionless, like a doll's.

I know these eyes. I've seen them before. When Mizuki was being controlled…

"You shouldn't stop Koujaku-san." Kou said.

"What are you saying… then he'll-!"

"This is what Koujaku-san wants. Stopping him would be tasteless. That is the only thing I cannot let you do, Aoba-san." Hagima said.

"…"

"Watch them until the end… Together, with us."

This is what Koujaku wants?

For us to watch them until the end?

…No!

If I do that, then…!

"…Let me go…!" The grip on my shoulders loosens.

But then other members come over to hold my body down even more.

"Urk…Koujaku!" I look over to Koujaku, wondering if he even hears me. I can only see traces of his original self-left in his eyes.

"…What are you guys doing?" Koujaku demand.

"Shall I tell you something interesting?" Ryuuhou smiled pointing to me and the other members. "Do you see their necks? Look at the thin wounds. They're on Aoba-chan too."

"!" Without thinking, I look towards the neck of one of the members. There are deep traces of needle marks.

Those are on my neck as well…?

Wait…

I think Koujaku said something about that too. That there were needle marks on my neck…

"Fucker, what did you do to my members and Aoba…!"

"You know, when I saw Aoba-chan loitering around the front of the club entrance, it was love at first sight. So on a passionate impulse, I pricked her. With a sort of mind altering drug. I wanted to see how she'd respond, how she'd come undone. But you interrupted halfway. I knew you had come here, so I had to make a more solid plan. Two objectives. How I'd get Aoba-chan. And how I could quickly stir you up so you could grow out your tattoo a bit."

"Urk…!"

"Just so I could prepare for you, I visited the Old Resident District a few times. To set some things up with your petty comrades."

"You couldn't have…"

"Yes. Don't you know my needle well? My ever so strictly diligent needle penetrates their bodies, and changes their hearts…With that, just one little prick is enough. They can't feel a hint of pain. Maybe as much as a bug biting them. By the time you came into my room, they were already my puppets." Ryuuhou puts on a happy smile, and claps once. And when he does, a member holding me down pulls me up by my arms.

"Ow…" I'm not completely sure, but that sound from the clap Ryuuhou made…

Is he controlling the members with just clapping…?

"….Rrgh."

"Whether or no Aoba-chan and these other live or die has been in our hands even more than ever now."

"Bastard, I'll never forgive you…! I'll beat you to death, right here, right now!"

"Ahah. You really did forget what I told you. When that tattoo was put on you, you were just a child: luckily, you've come back. I'm pretty sure I told you to be careful when you became an adult. Okay? …Koujaku, you mother-killer."

"Don't say iiiit!" Koujaku's whole body shakes as he roars.

It seems like his entire body is swelling up. I thought it was an illusion…But it isn't.

"Guhh, grahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

All of the muscles in Koujaku's body grow tense, and something like a roar bursts from his now bare chest. On his now naked upper body, the tattoo on his back is in clear view.

When I look… I tremble.

On the left half of his upper body, tree peonies should've been falling… But it's now completely changed. His exposed skin changes into a deep red, into different patterns and shapes. They coil around his back and up to his arms.

As if the tattoo is alive…

"Guuhhh…"

I see nothing left in Koujaku's eyes as he takes rough breaths. All there is is hated and anger.

"Koujaku!" I desperately call out to him, but it doesn't reach his ears.

"Hoh… This is quite a sight." Ryuuhou stares lovingly at Koujaku's transformation, and a grin spans across his entire face. "You tattoo was a one-time experiment. It wasn't formally called one… it was a request. From Toue."

"Toue…!?"

"Tattoos are parts of people, a sort of seal. You're stuck with them until the end. It's important to be prepared for that. It's the same way with tattoos. Toue was looking for a way to control people. He must've heard a rumor about me, since he proposed an idea to me. That it'd be possible to control people from a tattoo. I thought it was an interesting idea. He piqued my interest. And I chose you, Koujaku, to be the subject."

"That tattoo wonderfully eats away at you mind, I can already see it taking over. I gave you warnings to never lose control over yourself, but you're such an idiot. It's been growing inside of you. Because you hadn't yet matured, neither had your tattoo, so you could revert back after a fit of anger. But now that you're an adult, the tattoo has matured. It absorbs your anger, and finally eats away at you until there's nothing left."

"That's when you two finally unify, when the real flower blooms. It feeds on your vitality, and when it burns it all off, it'll become a lovely flower." Ryuuhou looks extremely happy, and with a twisted grin, he opens up his arms. "Soon I'll have no more regrets. As a result of your sense and my persistence clashing, I'm the winner here… Now, in exchange. Take away my spirit."

"…Ryuuhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"No, Koujaku, stop!" My voice won't reach him… Koujaku takes his blade and aims it at Ryuuhou. "KOUJAKU…!"

 _SPLASH_

"…!" An awful sound reverberates throughout the room. The sword in Koujaku's hands pierces through the body of his worst enemy. The tip of the sword pokes through Ryuuhou's back and blood drips from is and trickles down onto the floor.

"…..Ghk…" Blood flows from Ryuuhou's moth as he slouches over. …But he's still smiling. The blood trickles down his smile. "…Haha… to be killed- by my- best creation… I've used up- my luck as- a tattoo artist…!" A large amount of blood drizzles out of Ryuuhou's giant grin. He looks down and slumps further.

Koujaku mercilessly pulls out his blade.

Even more blood darkens black on Ryuuhou's kimono, and he tumbles to the floor.

"…" …I wasn't able to stop him.

Nothing can come out of hatred.

Weren't you one of the best people to know that?

Even so…

"Why did you do that, Koujaku…! Huh?" Suddenly, the members holding me down collapse. When I look around, I see that the rest of the Beni-Shigure members have done the same. I lean over them, and put a finger to one of their napes.

…He has a pulse. They just look faint.

But what's the meaning of this? It's like they're dolls whose strings were just cut off.

"...!?" I'm attacked by a sudden feeling of drowsiness and lose all strength in my legs.

I can't believe I'd be drowsy now of all times…

I put a hand to my now blazing hot neck, and I feel a place on it swelling up like a bug bite.

This is… a trace from Ryuuhou's needle.

Everyone, including all of those Beni-Shigure members, were pricked by Ryuuhou's needle.

…Maybe, since Ryuuhou died, his influence has disappeared?

"…Guh." I feel so sleepy…

I begin to lose focus, feeling as if I'm about to fall down.

But I can't let myself.

Koujaku's still…

I shake off the drowsiness and somehow find the strength to stand up.

But then… I freeze at the sight before me.

Koujaku stands there holding his blade as it drips with blood, completely wiouth a trace of his former self.

"Koujaku…!?"

"…"

Koujaku… won't recognize me…

"…Graaahhhhhhhh!"

"!"

Koujaku swings his blade and begins to run towards me. I fumble trying to get away, with my senses dull and slow, when a frightful wind blows just about my head.

"Koujaku! Stop!"

Koujaku grips his sword, once again blazing towards me.

"…!" I throw my entire body to the floor. "-Koujaku! Get yourself together!"

"Guuhhh…!" The ominous tattoo coiling around Koujaku's back now spans all the way to his face.

How should I stop Koujaku?

What do I do…?

 _BA-DUMP_

"…!"

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy. Destroy -**

 **\- That is the only way -**

 **\- The only way to stop him -**

"The way to- stop him…?"

 **\- Yes -**

 **\- Before he destroys you -**

 **\- You must destroy him -**

 **\- With Scrap -**

 **\- There is no other way -**

"…No…"

If I use Scrap, then Koujaku will end up like Mizuki…

 _"If you had chosen the right words at that time, Mizuki's consciousness might have returned."_

If I had just faced Mizuki, I might've been able to save him. Then, could I save Koujaku too…?

"…" There's no time to hesitate.

I can't think of any other way.

I look straight into Koujaku's eyes.

I don't even wonder if this will work or not. I have no time to.

'It'll definitely go well.' I repeat that to myself countless times. 'It'll definitely go well.'

I'll definitely… save Koujaku.

"…Koujaku!" While he charges at me with his blade overhead… I jump into his chest. The sword to the side of my face grazes my hair.

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy. Destroy -**

I ignore my unrelenting headaches, and concentrate onto Koujaku's lifeless, pure white eyes.

 **"…Koujaku… …I'm- going inside... of you…!"**

.

.

I feel like my body is being pulled down…

When I open my eyes, I find myself standing in a gloomy room.

What? …A sliding door?

The floor is also tatami.

The room is as wide as ten tatami mats, and there are long candles with flames swaying on a table. The scent of the burning candles mix with the faint smell of sandalwood.

Is this… inside Koujaku's heart?

This must be from when he was off the island.

I reach out to open the sliding door in front of me.

"Ugh, ooh… ….uhhggh… uck…"

Someone's voice.

It belongs to a woman.

I can hear her sobbing.

Is she on the other side of this door?

"…" I feel a little nervous, and gently slide the door open. And on the other side of the door is the exact same room I was in. When I go inside, I feel something slithering up to my knee.

"!"

Something like a bundle of black hair… is entwining itself around my leg.

"Wha…!?"

The bundle grows larger and larger and continues to creep up my body.


	55. Koujaku Route Part 13

**Well guys this is the final chapter of the main route for Koujaku before we jump to the Bad end and the Good End. So we have about...5 chapters left till we start our next route.**

 **I honestly don't know who we are going to be reading next. I haven't even looked at the results so far so it's a mystery to me as well. So with 5 chapters left that means there'll be five days left to vote. However there'll be an extra day to vote on May 2 there'll be NO UPDATE as that will be the last day to vote on May 3rd you'll see who one the poll.**

 **So enough reading/talking let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Route Part 13**

"Wha-What is this!?" I tear off the hair around my leg in a panic then bolt out of the room.

…the gloom in the room must've been from that hair, but now that I think about i, that hair sort of resembled Koujaku's tattoo.

I can hear the sound of it slithering after me.

"Uck, unrghhh…ughh…uuunh…"

…!

I can hear both the sound of Koujaku and the woman weeping.

Where?

There's another sliding door. Is Koujaku over there?

"Shit!" As if to make sure I'm not caught by the tattoo, I run over to a sliding door and violently jerk it open.

The same room comes up again.

From behind me the tattoo is pursuing me.

"What is up with this place…!?" I run over frantically and open another door.

It's the same room again.

Again.

Again!

"Ha, hah…"

How long will this go on for!?

I kept at going through at least twenty doors. No matter what I do, it's always the same…

"Hah…"

I finally entered a room with a change of atmosphere. I quickly turn my head around to make sure the tattoo isn't still after me.

Just a minute ago I was frantically trying to escape, and then it just disappeared without a trace. At some point the door I went through locked and closed.

Is it okay now…?

I let out a small sigh, and look around the room.

The entire room is colored red, and someone is lying face down on the futon. He seems to be wearing a lowered kimono, with his back bare. He looks frail and young. A kid?

The flickering candles illuminate a red onto his back, and he appears to be shaking.

…That isn't because of the flames.

That's…

Not only is his back red, but so is the futon he's lying on.

"…"

…This voice.

Then, the person lying on this futon is…

"Koujaku? ...!?" When I come closer to the futon, the bundle of black that I thought had disappeared bursts out. I stand guard without thinking. But it goes past my ankles. It swarms around the face-down Koujaku, and coils around him like a cocoon. "Koujaku!"

"Guh… ughhh… ungh…"

 _SPLASH_

"!"

I can hear the sound of something like water splashing…and suddenly blood scatters across the room. Across the door is a noisy, rattling silhouette moving around. I hear a shriek and an angry roar. Blood splashes around, and it smears everywhere.

This…What kind of memory is this?

What happened to Koujaku when he left the island?

I hear something moving about, and the sliding door silently opens. From a crack, I see the image of a lifeless woman. She's wearing an undershirt, and standing still in front of the door, absentminded. She becomes dyed red from head to toe. She weakly moves over to the black cocoon surrounding Koujaku on the futon.

"…!"

She falls to the tatami flor, with her arms out, as if trying to grab at something. Her small fingertips tremble. "…u-ja…ku."

…!?

She was just saying Koujaku's…!

…This woman.

She's Koujaku's mother.

I didn't notice because she looked so worn out…

"Unghhhh… nguh… Grgh…" As if to respond to his mother, I hear Koujaku moan from inside the cocoon.

"Koujaku…!?" When I try to walk up to the cocoon, a sharp pain runs through my back. My knees fall to the mat.

What is this…

My back hurts.

It feel like it's being burned…

"Ah… Guh…" The pain runs through my entire body and I begin to sweat.

This pain…

The pain Koujaku felt when he was getting his tattoo…?

"Ah, ahhh… Kuh… Ugh…"

I can hear Koujaku.

…I need to go.

I need to go to him…!

"Ungh… …Koujaku!" I stand up to the pain in my back and stumble to my feet. I get closer to the cocoon, and I tear at it with both hands. "Ouch… Damn… it!" The sharp, black cocoon scatters and burns away like paper.

As I destroy the rest of the cocoon, I can see Koujaku's back.

"Koujaku… wake up!" I reach my hand out to the bloodied back lying in front of me. "!" When my fingertips touch him, the blood covering his back peels off like a jelly. The clot of blood grows to the size of a person. I recognize the familiar shape.

…Ryuuhou.

I can see the twisted smile on his foxlike face.

This tattoo. This back.

This spirit.

Just like he said.

"…No. Koujaku isn't something you own… Let go of Koujaku. Release… Koujaku!" I deliver a blow to the clot of blood that looks like Ryuuhou.

It bursts open and a sea of blood scatters out.

I pay it no mind and move back to Koujaku, trying to wake him up.

"Koujaku…!" …Suddenly, my vision goes white.

Even when I close my eyes, the bright light is till just as painful.

"By the time you got here… it was already too late."

The light fades away and images start to reflect in my head. It slowly turns into something like a silent movie. By a large mansion, I see his mother is leading a young Koujaku by the hand. And a man that looks like a yakuza boss.

And standing next to them… is a younger Ryuuhou.

The room with the futon and glowing candles. Sprawled on the floor is Koujaku, with Ryuuhou etching in his tattoo. Koujaku's tattoo is warped, and he claws at the tatami mat. He must be trying to endure the pain.

As the view goes black, another display appears. A mass of people are laying on the floor, and only one person, Koujaku, holding his blade, stands. Around him… is a sea of blood.

Koujaku is covered with wounds and blood.

"That was the day the tattoo was completed." Again, Koujaku's voice appears from nowhere. "The pain from the needle grew stronger and stronger, and I couldn't take it anymore and lost consciousness. So when I woke up… all I could see was a sea of blood. The whole family was on the ground, and I had not a clue what had just happened. The thing I couldn't believe… was that my mother was there. I looked at my hands, and then my sword: it was all covered in blood."

"I had gone into a rage, and hurt everyone. Even though I was only some kid with a blade. Everyone there was covered in wounds, and barely holding on. My mother too. But… My mother lost consciousness and never woke up. She died...and it was all my fault. I killed her."

"Koujaku…" I return to the Japanese-style room, and Koujaku is standing in front of me. The tattoo is eating at him still, but the light is back in his eyes.

But he looks miserable.

"I thought it was a lie when I came back. That it was all a bad dream. But it wasn't. when I realized that, that's when I really went insane. I thought I'd go mad. That I should die to. That it'd be better if I did. I didn't think I deserved to live anymore for killing my mother… So… I tried to kill myself with my sword. I thought that was the right thing to do. That's what I though… But I couldn't do it. No matter what… For some reason, I thought of you." Koujaku's face warps, as if trying to endure the pain.

"The thought of your smile from when we were kids made me start to cry. It was bitterly painful… I hated it, it hurt, but I couldn't have helped it. Even though I honestly wanted to die… I wanted to live just a much. I didn't know what I should've done… In the end, I went back to the island. Without being able to die, the second worst option… I just had to see you again."

"I thought something would change if I saw you, that it'd be easier. When we reunited, I was astonished at how you grew up, but your smiling face never changed…So I thought I'd be fine after all. If I was here with you on the island, I could wash away the memories and my past. But it was impossible. As much as I wished for peace, I suddenly remembered. That day splattered in blood."

"That bastard, sneering… even Ryuuhou showed up. The moment I saw him I thought 'Yeah, I can't just run away now.' I'd kill him and then myself. I knew then that nothing could stop me from killing him. Although I already decided that I'd go to hell anyway. I decided that some revenge would be fine. My wish to kill Ryuuhou was fulfilled. But my past couldn't change, and this tattoo on my back will never disappear, either."

"I'd rather have Ryuuhou's blood on my hands, if any. So I thought… it'd be a good idea. I'd stop standing around and fall into sin." Koujaku hangs his head low as a clump of black begins coiling up his legs.

Koujaku…

This was Koujaku's real past. The part he left out when he spoke with me.

…No, he couldn't say it.

How would you explain this kind of past?

How would the other person react?

Of course I'd worry since Koujaku and I have such a deep relationship. Inside of me, I feel an intensely complicated feeling take over me. it can't be the shock from Koujaku's real past.

How would I put it into words… I don't know.

With such a heavy past, how could you have listened to what frivolous things people would say?

Koujaku looks t me like he's given up on everything.

A black tattoo crawls up his arms, even reaching his stomach.

Koujaku… accepts the tattoo eating at him.

…No.

Koujaku has hurt countless people, and he even lost his mother because of it. But this isn't actually Koujaku's fault.

It's the fault of the conspiracy between Ryuuhou and Toue with that tattoo.

Even if I told that to Koujaku, he'd still never stop blaming himself.

You can't change what you've done.

It's all what happened.

…But.

I don't want to lose Koujaku.

Be it because of my ego, or anything else. I can't sit here and watch Koujaku die silently. Koujaku is still caged by Ryuuhou, hit tattoo, his memories.

His wounds are too deep…

He even sheds blood now, and Koujaku can't handle it alone. If I leave him alone, it'll swallow him whole.

So, before that happens.

 **-Destroy.**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Destroy -**

 **\- Destroy him -**

All I can do with Scrap is 'Destroy'.

So, I'll do just that.

I'll destroy the wounds entrapping Koujaku.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…" I walk up to Koujaku and grab his shoulders with both of my hands. He slowly raises his head, and looks at me with pitiful eyes. **"Koujaku… Don't give in!"**

.

.

"…. Ngh… …I…What happened?"

"…"

"Aoba! What's wrong? We… were we saved?"

"…"

"…I see, we're saved… so it's over. …That's good. You got into some trouble, seriously. Sorry 'bout that, Aoba."

"That's fine."

"No, really. If you weren't there, I might've died a long time ago, you know. The only thing that connects me to this world is you, Aoba."

"…"

"Really, thank you. I owe you one."

"Yeah…Koujaku."

"!? Heh? H-Hey, Aoba? You- What are… Whoa! Ouch. Are you okay? What're you clinging onto me fore? If you surprised me a bit more, then I would've fallen right off my feet!"

"…That's fine."

"…Huh? What is?"

"…"

"….Aoba?"

"Koujaku…"

"You…"

"You don't have to worry about anything. I understand everything. I know. So…"

"…'S that… so. It's weird. I feel so at ease with you. I'm really calm. It's like everything before this was a lie."

"Yeah."

"…Aoba. Uh, it might sound weird.. but can I touch you?"

"That's fine."

"…Aoba."

"Yeah?"

"Aoba… can I kiss you?"

"That's fine."

"…"

"…Fu."

"…Aoba."

"That's fine."

"…Can I touch you some more?"

"That's fine."

"Aoba…"

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"That's fine."

"Is it really okay?"

"-"

 **in Not Do Give**


	56. Koujaku Route Bad End

**Phew sorry for the wait guys, I just turn 20 today and had a lot of calls from my friends and family so I was a bit held up. Anyway here is Koujaku's Bad End tomorrow we will begin his Good End! I won't be posting the good end today like I did with Noiz's route. The reason I did was because his Bad End was short.**

 **ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Here you go! Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Bad End**

 **Give In Do Not**

"…That's fine."

"…Is it?"

"That's fine."

"No, that's not it… Aoba."

"That's fine."

"No… No! I, about you… But- This isn't what I wanted!"

"That's fine."

"Stop that, Aoba!"

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

"No, no…! Stop…!"

"That's fine."

"Please stop…!"

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 _Szzit_

"That's fine."

 **That's fine**

 **That's fine**

 **Tha**

 **Tha**

 **Th**

 **T**

 _SSSZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

…And then we returned back to reality. But, because I failed with Scrap, Koujaku… He ended up losing his mind.

Koujaku's sense was completely eaten away by Ryuuhou's tattoo, and was confined in a cell underneath Platinum Jail after being caught by Toue's people. If they were to leave him alone, he would have gone on a killing rampage.

…Why did it have to come to this?

…I know. It's my fault.

If I hadn't failed with Scrap, then…

Whenever I think of Koujaku, I feel like my chest will split open. Because of me, he…

…

I…

….

…

…..I…..

…

Rapidly…my will weakens. Something stronger, someone else is swallowing up my consciousness. It's… the voice that's been whispering to me all this time.

Destroy, destroy.

That was her.

But… I don't have the power to fight against her anymore.

Slowly, everything goes black…

Slowly….

….

…

…

…

It's my fault for not being able to save Koujaku.

…Well, that's what I used to think. I thought about it practically. But now… I'm completely different.

I'm 'the new me'.

I am…

In other words, Aoba's 'Desire'. Always held down by her 'Reason'. But as a result of Aoba using her power Scrap more and more, I became more powerful as well.

At last, her 'Reason' is gone.

I have control over her, just like Koujaku's tattoo over himself.

When Aoba failed to use Scrap correctly on Koujaku, Aoba's 'Reason' rapidly crumbled and I came to the surface.

I only desire one thing.

Destruction.

To destroy everything.

I want to destroy. I want to destroy. I want to destroy. I'd do anything to fulfill that wish. For it is my only one.

Koujaku's heart is eaten away, but I think that's all right now. A form of pure instinct, held back by nothing. That's a way of life to live.

…Just like I am.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Once Koujaku was capture by Toue and my 'Reason' vanished… Toue's announcement of the Special Commemoration event for Platinum Jail was a large scale human manipulation experiment. All of the resident on Midorijima became puppets, and moved to Toue's will. And so Toue Inc., acquired the entirety of Midorijima, and declared it an independent country.

And so, now.

For a small island country, its bizarre leadership and amount of unified power made foreign countries fearful. With the original me recovered, Toue and I govern it.

I say that, but I'm not actually a player on the stage. Toue is the light, while I'm the shadow. Toue carefully regulates the politics, and I have the freedom to twist or break peoples' hearts to my pleasure.

I enjoy our little set-up.

I don't have to think about anything: I just live and use my power freely. And even…

I go underground by stairs, and peek inside a new, special jail. I see a person enclosed by thick bars, sitting with a chain around his neck. He's looking down, with his body leaning on the wall.

"…Koujaku."

When I say his name, Koujaku's shoulders jerk, and he raises his head. His long, unkempt hair is disheveled, and his face emaciated: all of the muscles in his body tense up as if they were a living thing.

The Koujaku before was a different person.

But I like this Koujaku more.

Because he's been completely set loose.

And those dazzling eyes, without a glint of reason in them.

"…" I can't stop looking at his eyes, and a shiver runs through my body. I undo the lock and go inside the cell. My heart throbs. I truly love this Koujaku. With his rough, hot skin along his back covered in spectacular blooming flowers.

I think it's beautiful.

"Koujaku… were you good today too?"

Every day, at least once, I look at Koujaku with a loving expression. He raises his face up to me, saliva running from the edges of his mouth, and then lets out a groan.

"Gruuh…"

"It seems you've been a good boy."

His eyebrows crease into a deep wrinkle and he bares his fangs, I kiss them.

"Ugh…"

"!"

The restraints don't seem to hold back Koujaku, and he bites into my arm with his fangs. It goes through the thin cloth and draws blood.

"That hurts… Koujaku." I say it in a sweet voice. The truth is that it doesn't hurt at all. Pain is a pleasurable thing. That's how much I love this Koujaku. "See…"

"Urgh…" Koujaku licks up the blood streaming down my arm with his long tongue and sips it up.

"…Haah." I try to calm my excitement and unfasten Koujaku's clothes, as his own hands are restrained.

Every day, I must always amuse myself with Koujaku. Although he leaves bite marks on me, I think that's a form of love. I put my hand over Koujaku's erection and whisper.

"…Koujaku. Just like you wanted, I'm yours."

"Unghh…"

"We'll always be together."

My precious Koujaku.

As long as this island stands, we'll be together.

I'll never… let you go.

"Now… come here."

 **(Youtube dot com** **/watch?v=i1TaTvuEKY0)**


	57. Koujaku Route Good End Part 1

**ThatOneGirlwiththeM: ahh, thanks! Though when I think about the other Aoba in the Bad Route I have to agree, I don't see much in a change in the outfit just him being a bit more feminine and maybe longer hair.**

 **All right guys now it's on to the Good End! There are only four chapters left plus and extra day till the poll ends and when our new character Route will begin.**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Good End Part 1**

 **in Not Do Give**

 **Do Not Give in**

"…Don't give in." I said "Don't give in, Koujaku."

"! …Aoba?"

"You can't stay here. There are things you need to face. You understand that, don't you?"

"…"

"I'll be with you. Let's go back, Koujaku. Let's see it right."

"Aoba…"

…The fake world, the one Koujaku was trying to run from. we went back to the room of the 'Past'. Koujaku stands there, with the black tattoo still slithering up his arms. I take a deep breath, and look at Koujaku's sad eyes.

"…You know by now, don't you? I said this earlier, but not matter how much you try to forget or run away from it, you can't change the fact that it happened."

"…"

"You hurt a lot of people, including your mother… You can't erase that fact."

"Don't say it anymore…!"

"I won't." I shake my head "But I will tell you: you didn't want to… commit a sin.."

"…I know. I know it's unforgivable to let a person like me keep living." Koujaku said.

"Your death is one way to pay that debt. But." I said. "But your death won't bring anything. Not for your sines, not for anything. You're just unleashing your misery. …Is that really okay?"

"…" Koujaku looks off to the side.

"Is it okay for you just to run away like that?"

"…I'm going to run." He said.

"Yeah. That maybe be good for you, but what about your members? Your team, and even me…"

"My team…they'll be fine. They'll find a new Head without me there."

"Then what about me?" I asked. "What will happen to me?"

"You…"

"Don't say I'll be fine without you. I told you before not to put words in my mouth."

"…"

"Because I won't be. The same with the team. You don't think strongly of others much. It'll be painful with you gone, hearts will be broken. But you're insisting that they'll be fine, even though you're hurting them? Even if the wounds heal, it'll never be the same. It's not like it's just their body." I took a deep breath before exhaling "Isn't it the same for you? You came to the island to heal your wounds, but you lost yourself when you saw Ryuuhou again. Don't make me have to go through something like that…"

"…Then what should I do?" Koujaku asked.

"There's only one other option."

"…"

"You think you're losing control because of that tattoo. But the one doing it is actually you. That's a fact. So you have to live your life with that tattoo. As yourself, Koujaku… But." I gave him a small smile "We… I have to tell you something that has to do with you."

"…" Koujaku hangs his head, trying to hold himself together.

I feel like the tattoo at the base of his neck is actually growing weaker. "No matter what you did, or what you're burdened with, the Koujaku I know will never change."

"Aoba…"

"If you lose sight of yourself, I'll tell you over and over what the real Koujaku is like. I'll tell you that I always believed in him."

"…"

"That's why you shouldn't give in, Koujaku." I say "Don't give in to your past, or your tattoo."

The despair in Koujaku's face disappears, and it begins to glow. The coiling black tattoo crumbles and peels off into nothing.

"Koujaku, I'm going to destroy you. The past and the you who's holding you back… I'm going to destroy them both."

.

.

…We're back.

We're back. To the real world.

"…"

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

My head, hurts…

My vision is spinning. I feel like I'm going to vomit.

At some point, I fall to the floor.

But my body feels so heavy that I can't get up.

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- You're already finished -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- This is your end -**

…Someone's voice.

They keep telling me to 'Destroy'.

Whose voice is that… Is it because of Scrap…?

"…Aoba!"

Someone shakes me awake and I open my eyes, and I can see a blurry version of Koujaku's worried face. Those eyes… those are the eyes of the childhood friend I know.

I'm glad…

That he came back…

"…I'm glad… Ugh."

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- This is the end -**

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- It's already come -**

"…The voice…"

"Voice? Whose voice? Hey!"

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 **\- Give up -**

 **\- It's over for you -**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

…

…

…I know.

…I saw everything.

…Everything.

Scrap's true colors…

The one always telling me to 'Destroy'…

…Her.

She… is me.

My instincts.

A part of my consciousness, my 'Desire'.

The desire to destroy everything. To do nothing but destroy. To bring death to everything.

She's the part of me that wishes for that.

The destructive power of Scrap. The power comes from her.

That's why her presence becomes more apparent whenever I use Scrap.

And now.

Because I overused my power, the balance between us is crumbling. Because of that… She's begun to eat away at my will. She'll destroy every part of my consciousness, and make use of my body. For the destruction of everything. The death of everything.

That's her wish.

But…

If I hadn't used my powers, I wouldn't have been able to pull back Koujaku. It was impossible for me to do it alone.

So… so I'm glad.

"Hey, Aoba, what's wrong?"

"…"

In the end… I can't let myself destroy things. I'll be the one destroyed in the end. I can see all the destruction and massacres 'I' would commit. Breaking people, killing them…

People I love, strangers, everything…

…Just the thought makes me want to vomit.

"…Urk… uk…"

My head…!

 **\- I want to destroy -**

 **\- I want to destroy -**

"Guh, ah…"

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy, destroy -**

 **\- Destroy everything -**

…Destroy…!

"Aoba? Hold on! Aoba!"

"Ahhhhhh…!"

 _BOOM_

"A state of emergency…!?"

"Urgh… Wh-What…!?"

"H-Hey that sounds bad, man!"

The fallen Beni-Shigure members wake up in a panic at the announcement.

"I-Is the tower gonna collapse!? Koujaku-san, Aoba-san, let's get out of here fast!"

"Yeah. Aoba, are you okay? Grab onto me."

"…I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Ah…!?" Koujaku gives me his shoulder and looks at me with a puzzled look.

My head still hurts and the nausea hasn't passed…

I think to myself that it's no use trying to shake it off. I still can hear the sound of that voice dying out. Keeping my vision in one place… is painful.

"I'm fine. But, you guys…"

"…What are you going on about?" Koujaku asked.

"My power, like this… might be bad. I might… lose control." I tried to say.

"With Scrap?"

"Yeah… I might hurt you guys… and everyone else… so…"

"…Aoba!" Koujaku lifts me up by my collar and looks into my eyes. His eyes are breathtakingly serious. "Look into my eyes, Aoba. Don't pull this right now."

"…"

"I don't know what's going on with you right now, but whatever it is, it isn't good. I'm not going to leave you here. You brought me back with that power. I'm here because you broke through all the things holding me down back then. So I don't think it's much of a power to be afraid of now. Losing control? I'll just stop it if it even comes to that."

"Koujaku…"

"So, come one and get up." Koujaku forcibly pulls my arm over his shoulder and holds me up by my torso. "Weren't you the one who told me not to go off for selfish reason in the first place? Now, I'll take you with me. You can have the responsibility of calling me back, if you want." Koujaku looks at me with a firm grin.

I sort of feel out of place right now… After all this time, I still see him as my hero. A warm feeling overflows in my chest, and I can feel my headache soften.

My mind flickers and her figure… feels as if it's getting farther away.

"Hold on tight. Let's go."

"Okay."

While I'm holding onto Koujaku, we run to the door out of the shaking room.

"…?" Koujaku has a quizzical look on his face, and turns around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like someone was watching us…"

"Huh? …!" I follow Koujaku's line of sight, and think I saw somethings shaped like a person for a second.

Just now, that…

"Isn't the floor crumbling!?" Kou exclaimed.

"Oh, shit! Koujaku-san. Wh-Wh-What do we do!?" Hagima asked.

"Don't just stand there confused!" Koujaku lets out a roar, and all the timid members have a shocked look on their face. "Keep yourself together for Pete's sake, you're a Beni-Shigure member!"

"Yes sir!"

"All right, let's make our escape!"


	58. Koujaku Route Good End Part 2

**Koujaku's Good End Part 2**

We run out into the hallway, the floor jolting and rumbling beneath us."The elevator over here is broken! Take the stairs!" Kou said.

Following the members in front of us, we run down the hallway to the staircase. My headache has quieted down considerably, so I can easily move around now.

We finally reach the staircase, and all we focus on is running down the stairs to the sound of the alarm echoing.

I don't know how far we went down. But all we thought about was making it to the entrance.

"Ha, haah, hah…"

"Guh…"

I went well over my body's limit, and soon had to pause to catch a bit of breath. But still, the fact that we made it down that many staircases was a miracle. We continued to move our feet as fast as we could to get out of there.

.

.

I start to go dizzy, my head spinning.

The only sounds bouncing off the staircase wall was the rough breathing of all of us.

"Hah, hah, just- one more floor!" Hagima gasped.

Looking down, I see the staircase end and a hallway going one.

Just a little more…!

We make it down the steps, and finally leave out of the hallway.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, a mob of guards come swarming after us. They must've gathered around the entrance. And there's a lot of them.

"They always come at the worst times." Koujaku said.

"You guys are in our damn way!" Kou yelled at them.

"Get outta heeeereeeee!"

That just stirred up the guards even more, and they, with their ravenous looks, swoop down on us.

Both Koujaku and I are surrounded.

The floor keeps shaking uncontrollably, and I hear the sound of something exploding. We don't have much time.

"Aoba, step back a bit." Koujaku takes a step forward and reaches for his blade.

"Hey, Koujaku…"

"I'll end it in one shot." As he says that, Koujaku puts on a sly smile and waves his blade in a long stroke. "Orryyyyaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Whoaah!"

"Wha-!"

The wide blade mows down all the guards, a huge gust throwing them down.

"Don't just fuckin' stand there!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Uryah!"

Koujaku goes to the guards and calls his men, swinging his blade all the way there. Like dolls, the guards fumble around and fall to the ground.

"Guh!"

"Everyone, in one clean sweep! You're not gonna die so calm your asses down!"

"…" I'm taken aback, and just stare at Koujaku as he downs guards with a smile.

This is just…amazing.

I actually think that right now, this is just like Koujaku to do. He pulls through, bold and clear, when he needs to. Just like a long time ago. He'd fly in whenever I was being bullied, just like the riot he is right now.

…He never changed, ever.

"…Okay!" Koujaku stops: there's not a single guard left standing. "Guys, let's go!"

"Yes!"

"Aoba!"

"Yeah!"

The sound of an explosion resounds from inside the shaking tower. We run in a straight line to the outside of the entrance.

.

.

"We- We made it out!"

"We're outside!"

We get a little farther away from the tower, and then stop and turn around to look.

"…" The top of the tower swerves and crumbles down, and black smoke starts to rise from it. Even though we're watching from the outside, I know the whole thing is going to fall down.

"It's dangerous here. Let's get away." Koujaku pulls me along and we start to run away, but I watch the tower over my shoulder.

If Oval Tower falls, Platinum Jail can't keep going. Toue's plan will be foiled. I don't know why the tower started to crumble all of a sudden. But I can't help the feeling that something must've happened back there.

Those appearances of the princess, those puzzling messages. The foreboding game transmissions.

It might've been a trap from the start.

But… something in that tower was leading us all the way here.

…It's a crazy idea.

.

.

After the central part of Oval Tower collapsed, all functions of Platinum Jail came to a halt. But a quick intervention from the mainland calmed the chaos. The cause of Oval Tower's collapse was said to be the shutdown of its main system. Further details are unknown. Most of the people left in the tower were miraculously saved, and there were no deaths or critical injuries.

Before the tower began to act up, a message was apparently transmitted to it. However, a portion of Toue's inner personnel are missing. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Toue's plans, research, and experiments were brought into the light. With the plan to attract the people of the Old Resident District in with his special commemorative event foiled, the people barely escaped his clutches.

Toue Inc.'s affiliated businesses have been undertaken by different companies. Allmates as well. Even the Rhyme companies have been transformed, and Usui is no longer used.

Soon, Toue Inc.'s image will fade from Midorijima.

Right now the islanders are trying their hardest to take back their island.

Noiz hasn't shown up, but there are rumors about his team around. Clear shows his face in Heibon sometimes. Mink broke contact. But there's no way he could've disappeared. Mizuki regained consciousness. He can't leave the hospital, but he's happy whenever I come to visit him.

My headaches have become a thing of the past. And the pain I feel in my hair has become dimmer lately. I haven't felt 'her' presence lately.

But… I know she's still inside of me.

She's sleeping somewhere deep inside of me. I can feel it.

So honestly, my anxiety isn't exactly gone, but I'm calm enough.

After the tower's collapse, Koujaku, the Beni-Shigure members and I returned to the Old Resident District.

Koujaku lost consciousness halfway so he was hospitalized. His physical and emotional strength must've run out from all of that, and the thing with his tattoo. I was worried because he slept for three days straight, but he woke up just fine in the end.

Little by little, we're now retuning to our daily lives.

And so, one week later…

I sit behind the counter in Heibon as usual. I saw Koujaku when he was discharged from the hospital, but not after that.

I wonder how he's doing.

It seems he's taking a break off work now. I wonder if he's doing okay?

Right as I think that, the shop door opens.

"Welcome!" I take my elbow off the counter and straighten up.

Instead of to the products on the shelf, the customer heads over to the counter.

What? Maybe for an order?

And then…

"Yo."

"Koujaku!"

The one who came in was Koujaku. He stands by the counter with a happy and somewhat nostalgic expression.

"It feels like it's been a while. How are you?" He asked in his usual way.

"Oh, good. What about you?" I asked still a bit startle by the fact that he's here.

"Good. Back to the usual." He said.

"I heard that you're not working anymore."

"Ah, well, that's… Yeah. Just for a while."

"?" Maybe he's not actually back to normal yet.

I look at him and notice a strange tenseness that's very much out of character. We probably just can't calm down because it's been so long since we've seen each other…

"So, yeah. Do you have time after work today?"

"Yeah."

"I missed your place a bit."

"Missed…" I mumbled "You can come over, but Granny isn't here today. She said she'd be late because of a neighborhood association meeting today."

"That's all right with me." Koujaku said.

I blinked "? You weren't aiming for her food?"

"Well, I came to talk. About some… things." Koujaku looks into my eyes hoping for some sort of approval. Even without him asking, I know he wants to say something.

We'd made it back to the Old Resident District and now everyone has a bit of a 'living happily ever after' feeling, but…

A lot happened in that short time.

Not only to the island, but between me and Koujaku as well.

I also had the feeling like I wanted to talk about some things. "I got it. so, I'll call you when work's over."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. See you, then."

"Yeah."

Koujaku nods, then raises one of his hands while leaving the shop.

…So he wants to talk.

I put my elbow back on the counter, and take a small breath. It's not because of my imagination or anything…

But when he said that, my heart jumped, just a little bit.

.

.

"'Scuse me."

"Come on in."

After work, I met up with Koujaku and we went to my place. Granny isn't home, so I made him a simple dish of Chinese Fried Rice to try to be a good host.

"It's good." Koujaku said with his mouthful.

"Compared to Granny's, it doesn't exactly match up, though." I told him.

"No, this is really the stuff. I can tell that you have improved at bit."

"I never asked for flattery."

"It's not flattery."

We finished dinner while talking, and then go up to the second floor. Ren is curled up asleep on his favorite cushion in the corner of my room. Koujaku heads over to the veranda.

A smoke after a meal, huh.

I reach for the ashtray, but for some reason Koujaku doesn't open the window and comes back.

"Not going to smoke?"

"I'm fine for today."

"Oh, really."

Maybe it's a mood thing?

I sit down on the bed, and Koujaku comes over and sits next to me.

What?

Just as I thought he'd start a childish conversation like the usual, Koujaku stares at his feet and is silent. I look to my floor thinking there might've been something on the floor, but there's nothing.

…What? What's with this atmosphere?

It's hard to bring up a conversation. Time passes uncomfortably and I glance at Koujaku.

Is it my imagination, or is Koujaku siting a little far away?

Am I thinking too much?

But I get more fidgety as time keeps passing.

…Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe he's here to talk about something really serious?

Then I want him to say it quickly already.

This is bad for my heart.

My thoughts start going off on their own, and I'm unable to calm down.

Whatever's fine.

Some topic…

"Um/H-Hey-"

"Ah…"

"…"

We open our mouths at the same time, and then close them.

It's so awkward now.

I have such horrible timing…

"Sorry, I cut you off. Go ahead." Koujaku said.

"Ah, no. Well, I, uh… Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I offered.

"Ah, no. I'm fine."

"I see."

…

…The conversation ended.

That's not good.

"…Anyway, it might just be my imagination, but… aren't you a little far away?" I asked.

"Far away?"

"No, well, this distance." I point out the sizeable distance between Koujaku and I.

"Hm? It doesn't really mean anything."

"…I see."

…

What is this?

What… what is this?

It feels like I'm thinking way too hard about this.

…This is irritating.

I get up and reseat myself closer to Koujaku.

"…Uh." Koujaku throws that cryptic message in, and for some reason turns his face away.

Seriously, this atmosphere…

I get a little irritated and Koujaku mutters something.

"…Uh, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For a lot of things…"

"Ah, no, it's fine… really."

"…"

"…"

…It's so awkward.

Rather than out of anger, I have this weird tension and my heart is beating… I want to run away. My emotions pile up, and Koujaku looks my way. His expression is earnest.

"…Can I say something? It's about Platinum Jail, so you might not want to remember it, though."

"…It's fine." I said.

"All right." Koujaku lets out a sigh of relief. I was thinking that I wanted to talk about Platinum Jail too. So I sat there quietly, waiting for him to speak. "It was when I found out Ryuuhou was in Platinum Jail. I was going to chase him to the end of the earth, and didn't want to drag anyone else into it. You or my comrades, I didn't want to drag anyone. Well… it turned out to be me alone in the end, though. Like, this, I guess? It's weirdly embarrassing to say… but do you remember how I told you that your smile was my emotional support?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"When I came back to the island and saw you again, that was when I decided. That I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore…No matter what would've happened, I'd protect you. That's what I thought. But then I double-crosses you. I regret it even now." Koujaku casts his gaze down, as if to apologize. But it felt a little different to me.

"…I didn't know."

"Hm?"

"That you thought that way."

"Of course you wouldn't, especially if I didn't tell you. And I never did. I didn't plan to."

"You kept secrets from me, and I always… I always thought about myself. It was awful…"

"That's fine. We both know that we've changed."

"Yeah…"

"It was when you came into my head. Remembering it now, it felt more like a dream. I had remembered some things from the past."

* * *

 **I'll have to end here guys. As the next chapter will be a lemon! The one you all have been waiting for, not to mention there are only two more chapters left then we are done with Koujaku's Route! And damn I believe his route is the longest out of all of them.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you tomorrow.**


	59. Koujaku Route Good End Part 3

**LadyBarricade(Guest): Well sorry for the wait for this chapter but here it is! And it's quite alright I understand.**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Good End Part 3**

"It was when you came into my head. Remembering it now, it felt more like a dream. I had remembered some things from the past. When we'd play and laugh together all the time, and fight sometimes. We weren't together for long, but it's always been a precious memory to me. Didn't you tell me that you had a dream about the past, too? It might've just been a coincidence, but I thought it was a little interesting." Koujaku flashes his old smile. Like it was contagious, my tight expression loosens a little, too.

"I thought that we'd be completely different people when we became adults. But that didn't happen with us. We're still like we were as kids." I said.

"That's right. Nothing changed. We're still snotty brats." Koujaku said "…Yeah. I've been thinking about a lot from when I came back to the island until today."

"Yeah."

"And you've always been filling up my thoughts. …You might not like to remember this, but it's about when I lost my sense at Glitter."

"Okay." I slowly nod my head.

"I don't remember much of it, and feel really sorry for it. …But I remember a part of it dimly. I didn't mean to touch you in that way… I guess I remember some of the sensations."

"…"

"I usually think girls are cute, I like girls. But for you, I had always seen you as a little sister. That's why I'd never try to touch you like that, and…" Koujaku looks troubled and messes with his bangs, turning his face away. His ears are a little red. For some reason… I feel a little embarrassed too.

"I've know you for a long time, and always thought of you as a sister. That's why I've always been serious when it comes to you. But, since Platinum Jail and up until today… Yeah, until today. I've been thinking about you. And I even said this before, but when you sleep in your room listening to music, I once came in without you knowing about it. Since then I couldn't get your expression out of my head…Don't get angry at what I'm about to say, okay?"

"What…"

"It's kind of… indecent."

"…"

"To think of a friend like that is weird, right?"

"…What about girls? Do you still play around?" I asked.

"Not once since I came back here. I never felt like it." Koujaku said.

"I- see…"

This…

How should I answer?

"…Well, honestly, I had come to a conclusion. Just… I turned away from it, trying as much as I could not to notice. You're a female friend, so…so I tried to kill it off in my mind. But I can't. It won't go away. I realized that the feeling was so strong that I couldn't kill it."

"…"

Koujaku turns away again, and his ears are even more red than before.

…What do I do.

I feel another streak of awkwardness. If the conversation goes on for any longer…

"…And, uh." Koujaku's hand slowly slips on top of mine. The moment it touches, my heart beats out of my chest. "…I, how should I… it looks like I've fallen for you."

"…" …My ears and face are probably as red as Koujaku's. I can feel my body temperature rise all the way from my toes to my face.

Koujaku grasps my fingers tightly. "…I love you. Ever since we were kids. I've loved you."

"…" A warm feeling burns up in my chest, and I let out an excited breath.

What do I…

My chest feels tight, and it hurts to breathe.

"…Aoba, what about you? How do you feel about me?"

"…I…" My lips turn dry, and I run my tongue over them. How do I feel about Koujaku?

A precious friend?

An amiable guy.

…No.

I reached my answer when Koujaku was speaking. If I didn't, then my heart wouldn't be going crazy like this. My face… wouldn't be turning so, hot, either. "…Me too. I feel the same way. Probably."

"The same?"

"I thought you were an important childhood friend. An important friend. But, that's wrong. At some point, I probably, felt the same way…I think- I love you."

"…Aoba."

"…!"

I grab his hand, and move closer to his face. I reflexively close my eyes…And our lips touch. An electric shock runs throughout my body.

From now on… from now on, things will be different.

Between me and Koujaku.

If there was an invisible line, we've crossed it.

With everything we've done.

"…"

"…"

We only press our lips together, muck like a first kiss, but soon Koujaku begins to peck at my lips.

He stops midway and looks at my face. "…Is this okay?"

"…What?"

"We can't go back. After this…we won't just be friends. If you want to stop, now's the time."

"…"

"I don't want to pressure you into…"

"…Shut up." I throw my hands into Koujaku's hair and swallow up my words. Koujaku is a little surprised, but soon returns to kissing me again. Alternating between lips, sometimes sucking on both. I feel both my ears and face become hotter and hotter, all the while feeling the relationship between Koujaku and I change after every moment that passes.

We were friends just a while ago.

No one could have imagined that we'd become this way.

I've gone out with male acquaintances before, and there's been things like kissing. But…never something as nerve-wracking as this.

"Mn…" I start kissing Koujaku back, and then he takes both of his hands and places them on my shoulders.

"Aoba…" With a hoarse whisper, Koujaku gently pushes me down onto the bed. "I can't believe…we're doing this." Koujaku leans in over me and moves his face to the nape of my neck.

"Wha…!" Suddenly, a shock runs through my hair and my shoulders shake. Koujaku pinches my hair, playing with it like he would a woman's hand. No matter how faintly painful, it feels, if he treats it like that… "-What are you doing… My hair…"

"Sorry, I can't hold myself back… I've always, always wanted to touch your hair." He said.

"Eh…, …!" He starts to softly put it against his lips, and it tingles: I hold my breath. But watching Koujaku entangle my hair between his fingers… makes me tremble. Koujaku's precious tools, his beautiful fingers are touching my hair. It's somehow…sensual. "Fu- ah…"

"Aoba…" Koujaku can't seem to wait any more, and our lips meet again.

While he's feeling my hair and tracing down my teeth with his tongue, multiple shivers run down my spine.

"Nn, Nmm…" I open my mouth a little and reach out to Koujaku's tongue with mine.

"Fu…"

"Hah… Ungh…"

Wet sounds reach my ears, and the sensation of our tender tongues entwining become more and more pleasant.

But still… it feels weird.

To be doing this with a childhood friend, with my precious friend, Koujaku… It doesn't feel real yet. It feels like a dream.

But… it's reality.

Koujaku rolls up my shirt and bra to stroke my stomach with the palm of his hand, in a circular motion. It's a little ticklish. Koujaku touches my chest with his fingertips, then slowly begins to knead.

"Wah-hey… Fuha." A small laugh escape from my throat.

"What?" Koujaku asked.

"No, just, I'm ticklish."

"Ticklish?"

"Sort of… Haha!" Koujaku doesn't stop with his playing around. It's a place I don't usually touch, so of course I'm a little ticklish there. "No more, no… I said it tickles!"

"You little… Always laughing around like that."

"Because-Haha…Nnm!"

Koujaku stops me with his lips, and sucks out my laughing voice.

This time it's a little different, with his now overpowering tongue. I shiver more, with his fingertips squeezing my hair strands. "Nghhh, nnm…"

Koujaku lowers his hands, and reaches my belt.

"Mn! Fuah, wai-….Ngh!" I try to stop him in a panic, but Koujaku won't accept it. he gives me another deep kiss, sucking on my tongue fiercely, and my power to resist fades. This guy… he's really good at kissing from playing around so much.

That kind of irritates me.

Koujaku's hand starts to pull down my shorts, and searches around under. I'm somewhat wet, and when his fingers go in, my whole body shivers.

…I wonder if it really okay to go any farther. Really.

After all this, hesitation shows up again.

Possibly thinking the same thing, Koujaku pulls away, stops, and looks at me. "…I'm not pulling back after this." It was as if Koujaku was murmuring it to himself, and I just happened to hear it.

"…" I don't say a thing, and Koujaku starts to move around inside me. "Ah…! Hah…" I respond to Koujaku's hand, and from my hips I start to feel a pleasant numbness. I feel as if I'm holding my breaths too long, it's as if my throat is being crushed.

What do I do?

This is so embarrassing.

While pumping his fingers in and out of me, Koujaku lowers his head down to my chest, his tongue trailing across. "Fu…Nn- Ha…" His tongue rolls over my nipple, and a sweet voice escapes me. It was ticklish only a minute ago, but now with my lower body being played with, I feel a completely different sensation. "Haah…"

"…" As if to check my current state, Koujaku looks at me with an upwards glance.

"What."

"Does it still tickle?"

"Sh-Shut it… Don't ask. And don't look at me…"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing, if I make a weird face, or say something in a weird voice…"

"You're saying this now?" Koujaku faintly smiled.

"Honestly… I'd hate it more if you stared at my vagina instead." I mutter looking away.

"Silly." Koujaku gives me a small grin then follow with a light kiss.

Kisses fall not only on my lips, but on my chin, my cheeks, the tip of my nose, and my eyelids.

"Uhn… Ah…"

Koujaku lovingly caresses me, and I'm completely wet: a strong pulse runs through my body. Koujaku kisses and licks my chest, looking at my face the entire time.

I told him not to look… I'm more embarrassed than angry, and I move my hands to Koujaku's lower body in a heat.

"!" Koujaku jerks back in surprise. "…What'd you do that for?"

"Let me touch you. I can't be the only one here." I told him.

"…No, but-"

"Come on."

Koujaku makes a troubled smile, and gently lets go of my hand. "But it wouldn't be so good now."

"What is?" I asked.

"If you touch me… I probably won't be able to hold on." He whispers that into my ear, and looks at me with a suggestive face.

"…" Even if you say that, what can I do…

I end up turning my face away in embarrassment. For some reason that makes Koujaku happily kiss my forehead, and he lets his wet hand off my vagina.

It moves under me.

"…!" The cold sensation causes my back to arch a little. While stroking me with his other hand, Koujaku gently starts to stick his fingers into my ass. First he begins to rub it, sometimes reaching inside.

"Fu… uuh…"

"Does it hurt?"

It kind of does… but not really. But whenever he puts his fingers inside, I could feel myself loosen and the feeling turns softer each time.

While watching my reactions, he starts feeling around with his fingers. "I'm going to put more in."

"…Ngh…"

"…"

"…?"

"It's pretty hot inside…"

"! Shut up…!" I say that in an angry tone, but Koujaku just grins. It startles me how romantic he looks.

This guy has his erotic moments, doesn't he…

Two fingers hurt at first, but I gradually become used to it: he then pulls them out carefully. "I'll take off your clothes."

"-I'll do it myself."

"Okay."

I get the better of Koujaku, and I'm somehow able to take off my clothes with my powerless hands. Koujaku opens up his kimono, exposing the entire upper half of his body. My chest begins to hurt a little, seeing the scars and tattoos cover his muscled body.

They're the traces of Koujaku's pain that will never go away.

But…they're a sight too.

They're the proof that Koujaku's held on for all this time.

I reach out to touch one of his scars, and a small smile rises to Koujaku's face.

"…Thanks, Aoba."

"…Hm?"

"But I'll apologize now. Sorry if I'm too rough. I'll try as much as I can… to be careful."

"…!" Koujaku hurriedly forces words out, and pushes my knees wide apart. "Uwah…!" I try to close my legs in a panic out of embarrassment from such an exposing position, but he's holding me down firmly. "Koujaku…!"

"Sorry…" Koujaku mutters in a desperate voice. As if to make sure it's okay, he puts his fingers inside me again. And then… I feel something both hard and hot.

"Ah, ah…! Uwaaah…!" It forcefully and slowly goes in, stretching out the entrance.

Koujaku's…putting it in.

I expected this to happen, but the tearing pain that makes it hard to breathe isn't even comparable to what his fingers felt like. …There really is no way to go back from here.

"…Are you okay?"

"Uck…" I let out a strained groan and nod my head a few times. It's so tight. But I didn't want to stop. It's confusing and painful, but it links me and Koujaku together. I want to take in Koujaku, I want to give back to him.

It means we're no longer childhood friends for sure, but our relationship is even deeper now.

So that's why.

That's why we need to do this.

"…Fu…Haah." Koujaku takes his time and slowly goes all the way inside, as if he's looking after me.

Warm breaths escape his lips.

"Ah, haah…Ah!" His dick grows even bigger, and it hurts to breathe even more. I let out shallow gasp, and Koujaku strokes my hair.

"…Does it hurt?"

"…I'm fine."

"…I still can't believe I'm doing something like this with you." The corners of Koujaku's mouth turn into another awfully happy smile. Even more of a warm feeling pools up in my chest from seeing his expression.

Koujaku's true feelings are obvious, and it makes me happy to know how he feels. I want to tell Koujaku that, so I lightly kiss his neck.

"Aoba…" Koujaku lovingly calls out my name and his whole face becomes a grin: he then presses into my hips.

"Ah…! Guh…! Ah!" He pushes in so deep, and I let out a loud voice. While still moving, some of the pain fades as Koujaku rubs my clit and putting a finger in my entrance every now and then. "Haaah, ku….Ungh…!" The pleasant feeling from before mix together… and I can't tell whether it feels painful, unpleasant, or rather good.

"Aoba, ….Aoba!"

"Unghaah…Ah, hah…!" Koujaku strokes my cheek when I push my face into the pillow.

"-…Show me your face."

"Don't wanna…!"

"No, show me." He orders me in a sweet voice dripping with lust. "Show me everything. Show me the face you make when you feel it, everything… Show me."

"…!" I can't say no to that voice…I abandon my shyness, and turn my head only a little towards Koujaku's way.

Koujaku makes a face that says he's happy once again, and his glossy eyes meet with mine. "…You're cute."

"Stu.." I want to answer back, but Koujaku begins to push in faster and harder as if to stop me: my words scatter into the air. "Fu, kuh…Ah, aahaaa…!"

"Hah…." Koujaku works his hand harder and harder on my clit and my entrance, and wet sounds echo throughout the room.

While still pounding into me, the pain gradually becomes next to nothing. Now it just feels… amazingly good. "Ughaaah….Ah, fwah…!"

"Gh-…"

I find it hard to breathe, and suddenly I feel something warm plop onto my chest. At the same time, Koujaku suddenly stops moving.

"…?" The pleasure cuts off and I close my eyes: Koujaku raises his hand to his face. "…What's wrong?" I move my unfocused vision to my abdomen…and what I see surprises me.

Droplets of red liquid are falling on me.

Is that… blood?

"…Heh… No way… A nose bleed?"

"…" Koujaku just lowers his eyes. I start to understand what's going on. But why is Koujaku having a nose bleed…? "Shit, how lame… The blood rushed to fact to my head… This is your fault, you know."

"Eh…Why?" I asked.

Koujaku gives me a glare. His face looks as red as the blood dripping from his nose. "Don't ask that, figure it out. It's just that I'm aroused…! Shit, this happened once with a girl too…"

"…"

Koujaku turns away and sulks, wiping away at his nose.

I don't get what's happening at first… but soon a laugh swells up inside of me. "…Pfft, pffhaha!"

"…Don't laugh, dammit."

"Sorry, sorry, but…" My spirits rise just from seeing how amusing that was. I feel like I'm looking at the real Koujaku, and I know I love him unconditionally. "Koujaku."

"What now?"

"I love you."

"…" Koujaku recoils and closes his eyes. At that moment, he takes his hand away from his nose. …The blood is smeared, and it's slightly red all the way down to his mouth.

I realize how much I love this man, and return a smile to him. "I love that part of you too."

"…Shit." Koujaku mutters a quick comment, and suddenly begins to plunge deep into me again.

"Ah, ah, haah…!" He plows inside of me without holding back, and I can feel my mind melting away. Every time he thrust, I cry out, and my throat dries up. He continues to pound into me so roughly that it almost hurts, and I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. But the real pain already passed – all that surges through my body is intense pleasure. "Unngh….Ah, ah!"

"…!"

"Ah…Ah, Koujaku- I'm…I'm gonna-!"

"Aoba… I love you!"

"Ah, haa, ahh….Nnn-!"

Koujaku frowns and make me jolt with his rough movements. I can hear the rugged squelching coming from me, and intense bolts prickling all over my body.

…I can't go on.

I'm at my limit…

"I can't- Ah… Kou, jaku, coming-! Uwah…Ahhhh!" My body twitches and I grab onto Koujaku while panting wildly.

"…Kuh…" Once I reach out to him, Koujaku holds onto my hips and grinds his teeth. "Fu…"

"…Ah…Haah, ha…"

Koujaku shivers, his cock still energetic inside of me, and hangs over me. his weight on me feels comfortable, and my chest heaves up and down while I try to catch my breath.

"…Aoba, are you all right?" Koujaku raises his upper body a little bit and looks into my eyes.

"…Yeah. And you? Has your nosebleed stopped yet?"

"…You little." Koujaku puffs up to my specially chosen words.

There's traces of blood from his nosebleed all over his face, and I playfully touch at it with my fingers. "…Hehe."

"Stop that." Koujaku takes my hand, roughly kisses me, and then lays down on the bed next to me. "…It really is like a dream." He softly murmurs, and Koujaku then embraces me from my front and starts to stroke my hair again. Koujaku must be being careful with it, because his touch felt more calming than painful.

I start to feel a strange heaviness come on, and slowly start to fall asleep.

"…Hey, Aoba."

"Hm?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. Hell, more of a life-long dream I have."

"Go ahead."

Koujaku stops stroking my hair, and pinches some of it between his fingers instead. "I want you to let me cut your hair."

"…My hair?" I question confused.

"Yeah. I know that you hate when people touch your hair. But I said to myself… that I'd get you to say it's okay one day and I'd cut it."

It is true that I've never had someone else cut my hair before, I'd always do it myself. But, if it's Koujaku…I can't refuse if he says it's been his life-long dream.

"…Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay…okay, Aoba." Koujaku's voice turns excited, and he happily grabs me in a firm hug.

"That tickles!"

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. You're granting my dreams, you know? I honestly gave up before. so that's why, really…thank you."

"…Sure." He looks so overjoyed that I feel happy myself. I feel so satisfied that I nudge my head into Koujaku's neck and close my eyes.

Koujaku takes my hands and entwines our fingers firmly together. I respond by gripping his hand back tightly.

* * *

 **I swear the nosebleed scene had me laughing! Well only two more days till the poll ends and one more chapter and Koujaku Route will be finish.**


	60. Koujaku Route Good End Part 4 (Final)

**Generally when I'm not busy I post the chapters up around 10 or 11. But since I woke up a bit early (6:11am) I'm going to upload the chapter earlier then usual. Maybe it's because today is my last day at my college as I need to take a break from it and look for a job.**

 **Anyway guys, we've FINALLY made it to the end of Koujaku's Route! About damn time if you asked me! I think there was a total of 18 chapters for him...Hmmm I think that is the right amount.**

 **Well who cares! Today and tomorrow are the last days to vote. The next update will be on May 3rd.**

 **Question: What were your thoughts and feelings on Koujaku's Route?**

* * *

 **Koujaku's Good End Part 4 Final**

"…Aoba."

"Mm…Nn."

"Aoba, wake up. It's already ten."

"Mnnnnm…" He shakes me around and I end up opening my eyes. But…I'm still tired. I don't want to get up. "Five more minutes…"

"Nope. I already said so. You always say that but you never get up."

"Four more minutes…"

"Nope."

"One minute…"

"A-o-ba. I'll attack you if you don't wake up."

"Mnn… Whatever, fine…"

"Jeez." Koujaku's laughing voice startles me and the futon rustles and shakes.

I think to myself, what…?

"Aoba. Wake up!"

"Mn…Heh!? Aha. Ahahahahaha- Hey- Koujaku!" He suddenly starts to tickle me and I'm now completely awake. "Ahaha- Okay- stop- I'm awake- I'm awake so stop it!" I cry out, and Koujaku finally stops.

Tickling me to get up in plain unfair…

I get myself together and Koujaku hugs me, wrapped in a futon, from behind.

Koujaku rests his chin on my shoulder. "You're really not a morning person."

"I'm just tired. Can't help it." I grumbled.

"I know. Has your life gone awfully wrong ever since you came to my place?"

"Has it?"

I've been staying at Koujaku's place for about three weeks now. Just because it's annoying to get back home, and well… Granny is home, so there's some things I can't do…

It's almost been three months since we've had this relationship. It feels like the time passed in a blink. We used to be friends, so not much has changed a lot between us. Koujaku still coaxes his way into my house for food and is restarting his hairdressing business.

…But I don't think that Granny has found out about us yet. Though I'm pretty sure she has her suspicious.

"Ahhh, that? Hey, you."

"What?"

"It's bad that you're sleeping over here. Are you spoiling me?" Koujaku breaks into a smile and hugs me tighter. He starts to play with my hair.

"You tell me." I said.

"I love the feeling of touching your hair. I did some fine work, if I may say so myself."

"That tickles!"

I'd given into Koujaku's wishes and let him snip my hair, and now for the first time in my life, I have short hair. Of course I never did before because just touching my hair would hurt, but I prepared myself for the pain when he'd chop it off.

However in reality, I didn't have that much sensation in most of my hair, so it hurt a lot less than I expected. But it was still a first for me, so it felt weird. I can still imagine the sound of the scissors snipping away.

Even though I told Koujaku that it'd be just fine, he was careful. So he took two hours to snip my hair. Well, at least he seems satisfied. And since Koujaku loves my hair with a passion, he put the remains in a box made of paulownia tree. I protested with disgust, but it meant something for Koujaku and he even gave me a serious speech.

In the end, he got the best of me and I let him keep it.

"Are you used to having short hair yet?"

"The back of my neck feels cold…And my head feels light."

"You'll get used to it sooner or later… Fwoo."

"-! Don't breathe on me!"

"Haha!"

As if to defend myself from Koujaku's blowing attack, I lean back on him and he starts to happily pat and pet my head.

"It doesn't hurt like this anymore, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"It's kind of weird. You used to hate it so much, too."

"I guess."

"Although the fact that you let me touch your hair as much as I want pleases me to no end."

"Thanks to you, it's always messed up." I grumbled annoyed.

"I always fix it back…By the way, I haven't asked you this before, is it okay?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"For you, uh… I was your first, right?"

"Huh? For what?" I asked.

"You know. That 'experience'."

…What is he talking about?

I stare at Koujaku with suspicious eyes.

I was confused, but Koujaku has an unexpectedly serious expression. It's a little intimidating. "…Doing it 'there' yeah. Though I should have asked before like _why_ we did it there, but it should be obvious that none of us had protection to use."

"…I see." Koujaku looks clearly relieved.

It kind of irks me. "What? Why are you so relieved?"

"I'm not really?"

"Yes you are. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you've been cute since you were a kid, you know? I always thought that." Koujaku said.

"Jeez, usually guys don't think that about. I'm not joking." I said.

"Well, now you're a little…"

"Ah?"

"Just kidding, it's a joke. Just that I think you've been cute since a long time ago."

"That doesn't make me too happy." Koujaku's mouth turns to a ridiculous smile and he starts petting my head again. "Then let me ask. What about you, then?"

"Me? Doing it there?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. You were of course the first girl I did it there. Calm down. I'll treasure you."

"…Idiot. You nose-bleeding asshole." I grumbled looking away with a small smirk.

"-! You're still… I don't even care anymore!" Koujaku gets all heated up over it again and gives me a frustrated scowl.

Revenge is sweet. Well, sort of.

"Oh yeah. Do you have work today?" I asked.

"Starting at noon." He said.

"Then meet me at Heibon when you're done. I want to have dinner at my place tonight."

"Got it."

"Don't play around with any girls, you hear?"

"I won't. I would never."

Koujaku stopped playing around as soon as we got together. It still looks like he has quite the fanbase, but they never come over to his home anymore. When I heard that it was part of his job, I got seriously angry.

Although now that he's finally gotten ahold of me after all these years, it looks like I'm the only thing he thinks of.

…It's really embarrassing, actually.

"I'm finally up. Get off, I'll go make something." I said.

"Mhm." Even though he replied, Koujaku doesn't let go of me. He buries his face in my shoulder.

"Koujaku?"

"How's your health? Are your headaches okay now?"

"…Yeah, I think. I've been feeling pretty good lately."

After the tower's collapse, my headaches completely disappeared. I also haven't heard 'her' voice either. But I had a sense that neither had really disappeared.

I understand… that she is me.

I've always thought that letting Granny live a peaceful life was a good idea. I've never wanted anything else. But when I left Granny and learned things… I knew what despair really was.

I'd end up killing others with my power.

I thought that it'd be better if I never had it.

That's why when she took over my body, I thought it was fine. If I wouldn't be able to live a normal life, I'd be okay with anything that happened next.

…But.

Koujaku told me. That because of that power, he was able to come back. That saved my withering heart. Koujaku saved me from Scrap, the power that trapped me. He destroyed it for me. I don't know if or when she'll come back, but I'm no longer afraid.

Because I have Koujaku now.

"If you start feeling worse, make sure to tell me. I've already decided what I'd do." Koujaku hugs me even tighter. "I really will treasure you my whole life."

"…Where did all of this come from, stupid? Anyway, I said I was up. I'm gonna go make something."

"Let's make it all the way to the kitchen like this."

"Don't say something stupid like that!"

"Ow!"

I hit him, but knowing that I thank Koujaku from the bottom of my heart for being with me.

The unchanging, everyday things are so precious.

That's why…

Not a day passes when I don't feel honestly thankful.

 **(youtube dot com** **/watch?v=gt8qq4zyTJ4)**


	61. Clear Route Part 1

**Wow...you guys must really hate Mink or something. Throughout this whole poll he only had one vote and Clear had three. If I add them up in the last poll Mink would have a total of 5 votes and Clear would have 7.**

 **I do wonder if I were to do a poll for the squeal...would you have voted more for Mink as he is much more enjoyable in there? *shrugs shoulders* Well it wouldn't even matter much as the order for the squeal has already been decided by you guys.**

 **Oh and there will be no poll to vote on now as the next route is Mink then we will finally get to Ren's!**

 **So without further ado the loveable character you all have been waiting for is finally here! Been waiting to post this route for a long ass time! And also be ready for tears and laughter out of this route ;D**

* * *

 **Clear's Route Part 1**

"Can we talk a little more?" She doesn't answer me, but I go and sit next to her. There are so many things I want to talk about. But…I don't know what I should say first. My mind's in a frenzy, and I can't seem to hold onto thoughts. I stare at my hands on my knees, and open my mouth while thinking. "You know, I…always make you worry about me, and I don't know a lot about stuff. I'm sorry, while you were talking earlier…"

"You're sounding stupid." Granny said before looking at me with gentle warm eyes "Aoba, there's never been a day that's passed by when I'm not thankful for your safety. You're my responsibility…because I'm your crusty old grandmother."

"Granny…" I spoke softly.

Granny sits silently and stares at me for a few moments. "…You said that you remembered participating in Rhyme, right?"

"Yeah."

"A long time ago, you had to go to the hospital because of an incident in Rhyme."

"Huh? An incident in Rhyme?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only now can I say it to you. When I rushed up to you back then, you didn't remember anything. Both the doctors and the police told me you were caught up in a bad fight. That you were beat up really bad, and that you were suffering from temporary memory loss…And then the day when I visited, something happened."

 _Knock Knock_

 _"Aoba?" Tae called out opening the door to the room where Aoba was at. "…!" She let out a surprise gasp upon seeing Aoba standing up looking out the window, before she turn her head at her with a smirk._

 _"Are you surprised?" Aoba asked._

 _"!...Aoba…"_

"At that time, there was a nurse collapsed on the floor next to you… And for two days after that, you continued to sleep. The nurse who had fainted said she remembered nothing. I went into your room to inspect some things, and it seemed that when you had woken up, you had lost your memory."

"…"

"You've been having those headaches ever since." Granny said.

"I…remember that. After that, my memories came back. They were still fuzzy, though." I told her.

"That nurse was lightly affected by Scrap. You enter her consciousness and destroyed part of her memory. The headaches, Scrap, the personality change…I knew that danger was sure to reappear again, so I prescribed you medicine. As you began to become more stable, I guess it was as if I suppressed the power there. And as a result, didn't your headaches also fade away?" Granny asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"The medicine losing its effect might mean that you're having a reaction to the drugs forcing the power down."

"…"

"Scrap's main principle is destruction. To kill, to bring ruin…But the use of such a thing can change on how and for what reason you use it for." Granny told me. "And that's why I want you to face it by yourself now. And never stop, no matter what happens. Just believe in your own choices along the way and keep pushing forward."

Speaking with fervor, Granny takes both of my hands and grips them tightly. Her hands are warm and soft. This is the warmth of my gentle Granny. It's the warmth of someone important to me, someone who's always watched over me. "Granny."

"Hm?"

"I'll definitely come back." I told her with confidence and determination in my tone.

"…Yeah." She nods her head and gives me a tiny smile.

Suddenly, I remember everything I didn't speak with Granny about. I never talked about my fight with Toue in Rhyme.

But…

Talking to her after all of that is hard. If she were to know that I was involved with Toue, she'd worry even more. I feel guilty about not telling her everything, but I don't want to make her even more anxious over me.

…I really don't want that.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Granny asked noticing my silence.

"Nothing."

In the end, I didn't confess to Granny about my encounter with Toue. After that, she stands up from the sofa and takes something out from one of the shelves.

"Take this with you. It's a new prescription for your headaches."

"Thanks."

"Make sure you hold onto it." She said handing me the case.

"Okay." I tightly grasp the medicine she gives me. I go back to my room, flop onto my bed, and stare at the ceiling. The only thing that runs through my head is what Granny said. I don't feel like sleeping at all.

How Mizuki and his group was manipulated by Morphine.

How Granny was actually a researcher for Toue once.

Toue's real intentions.

How I remembered that I participated in Rhyme before.

About my power, Scrap.

And how I…might have broken Mizuki beyond repair.

"…" No matter how many times I roll around in my sheets or let out deep sighs, the heavy feeling never goes away.

I really did that to Mizuki…

If only I'd listened to what Mizuki had to say back there, I might've been able to save him.

That's what Granny said. But I wasn't able to do that. Even if I didn't know…I still can't forgive myself.

My one action changed Mizuki forever.

I can't…

I can't believe it…

I look up to the ceiling and pound my face into the pillow. An uneasy feeling in my arms suddenly surfaces and won't seem to fade at all. "…Damn it."

I look through the curtains of a closed window. I think I'll get some outside air. I get out of bed and walk up to the window. I open up the curtains, but suddenly stop.

I hear something.

…A song?

"…" I peek through the curtains out to the veranda. But no one's there. Was it my imagination?

"Master."

"Whoa!" I hear a voice from above and something leaps onto the veranda. "…Clear!?"

"Yes. It's me."

"You surprised me…Were you on the roof?"

"Yes. I went up on the roof and sang a song."

"A song?" I said "Wait, so that was you singing?"

"Yes. It was the Jellyfish song." Clear answered cheerfully.

"Jellyfish song?"

Never heard of that song before.

"Yes. Grandpa, the one I used to live with, talked about jellyfish often, so I made a song. Jellyfish are really like water. But they're still such wonderful and interesting living creatures all the same. I wonder if jellyfish can sleep and dream like others…"

…

"…I guess." I chuckle lightly. Clear is almost speaking in riddles and it confuses me. I don't think he's kidding, though…

Clear stands next to me and takes something out of his pocket. …That umbrella again.

"Why do you keep that around?" I asked him.

"Is it wrong to have it?" Clear asked.

"No, it's fine…but why?"

"I thought the stars looked like they were about to fall."

I look up to the sky, but there aren't any stars at all. All I can see are the lights of the illegal construction sites. Well, I guess I was wrong to expect a real answer out of this guy…

"By the way, Master."

"Hold up. You need to stop calling me that." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"It's kind of creepy…Just Aoba is fine."

"No, Master is Master. So I think I will call you Master."

"…Okay."

"Master is Master, but Clear is the name Grandpa gave to me." Clear said.

"Grandpa? The one you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes. However, he passed away."

"I see…"

"A long time ago, Grandpa and I lived near the garbage dump in the Northern District." He told me.

"Garbage…A trash treatment center, huh? So you're familiar with that area?"

"Yes. And, Master. I said it earlier, but-"

"Hm?"

"It's about the other day, when we went to go save Mizuki-san. You were so cool back then, Master. I got excited just from watching you."

"Cool…?" I mutter lowly giving him a strange look.

"You were as cool as you were when I took you back to the shop, my very own, very cool Master. Now, you're…" Clear takes a glance at me. "You're cool right now too, Master!"

"You know…" I'm having a strong debate whether I should hit him or not. He obviously had to backtrack there… I'm flattered, but what Clear said puzzles me.

That I'm cool…What does he mean by that?

"I'll be here with you from now on, Master. I'll protect you." Clear told me. "So Master, please take care of me from now on too." Clear closes his umbrella and gives a polite bow, leaning nearly 90 degrees.

"…So you're still going to call me Master?" I instinctively make a bitter smile and nod. He's really weird, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"Master, please go to bed soon. It'll be tomorrow before you know it."

"You're right. What about you?" I asked him.

"If you'll pardon me, I think I'll go sing on the rooftop for a little while longer."

"Be careful of the tiles." I warned.

"Thank you very much." Clear bows to me once again.

"Later then. Make sure not to fall off, either."

"Yes."

I go back into my room and close the curtains to the veranda. I lie on my bed, and hear a faint sound of a song from the window. It's a gentle, soft voice, and it sounds like a lullaby.

It's awfully relaxing…

My bad mood gradually turns into a feeling of relaxation, and I silently close my eyes.

The sun peeks through the curtains while I'm still lying in bed, drowsy. As I'm about to doze off again, my Coil suddenly rings. Someone's calling me.

"Yeah?" I answer the call with a yawn.

 _"Aoba-san? Were you sleeping?"_

This voice…

Is uh…

I look at the name on the Coil screen.

"…Huh? Virus?"

 _"Yes."_

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"It's a disaster. Keep calm and listen to me. The police are going to your house right now."_

"…Huh?" I'm now wide awake and bring my Coil closer to my face. "Why?"

 _"I don't know. But a lot of them are on their way."_

"Are you serious…?" I gasped in disbelief.

 _"Please run away and hide somewhere. The police came here too, so things are a bit noisy. If I hear anything I'll contact you again. Aoba-san, please be careful."_

The call from Virus ends.

What? The police? What's going on?

At that moment, I look up and the light in my room becomes brighter. Like morning had passed over into noon.

"…?" I get off my bed, walk up to the window, and open the curtains a bit. "…So bright…" I can't open my eyes. I look out the window, frowning. The early morning mist still covers the scenery, and there are police huddled together in a line in front of my house.

"Ah—Ahh-Ahhhhhhh! Come out this instant! We know you're in there! You damn terrorist!"

"…What!?" I gasp in shock.

That voice…That's Akushima.

"Aahhhh! This is what you're charged with! Trespassing, damage to property, and everything else you can think of that goes with those! Come out! Seragaki Aoba, and your little gang too!"

"!" He calls out my full name, and I know now that there's no way he's thinking of anyone else.

But wait, me, a terrorist? How did it come to that!?

I finish changing, start up Ren, and quickly go downstairs. In the living room is Granny, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Haga-san and Yoshie-san.

"Aoba…"

"Master!"

"Granny! There are a bunch of policemen outside, and he called out my name too…" I hurriedly say.

"This has definitely taken a turn for the worst…" Granny said.

"Wait, Aoba-chan! What's going to happen!?" Yoshie-san asked worried.

"I finished the preparations for you and came over here, Tae-san, but…it seems like there's bit of a problem." Haga-san said.

"I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm on your side, Aoba-chan!"

"Yes, me too!" Haga-san agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. But, I feel only sort of relieved…" I said.

"This is most likely Toue." Granny said.

"Toue…!?"

"Yesterday, Morphine must've reported that you used Scrap. So now he's showing intreset."

"Hurry up and come oooooooooooooooouuut! If you don't we'll come in! Okay! All right! Get ready for entryyyy!"

"All of you, escape through the back door!" Granny quickly told us.

"Those guys are completely serious." Koujaku said.

"We'll do something here. So please, Aoba-chan, get out as quickly as you can!" Haga-san said.

"Exactly! We'll make sure that those stinky policemen can't take a single step!" Yoshie-san said.

"Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Granny, thank you." I told them with a gratitude smile.

"CHAAAAARRRRREEEE!"

"Aoba, they're coming!" Koujaku said.

We go outside through the black kitchen if they had taken our place, we hear the noise of policemen crowding into the house. Granny, Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Everyone, I'm sorry…! Please be safe…!

We follow a narrow road that runs between two walls. We pass through it, and it becomes a bit wider as we hit a different back lane.

"There are police over there! I can hear their footsteps!" Just as Clear yells out, I hear the policemen in front of us.

"It's them! They're over here!"

They found us…! If they catch us here, we'll be rounded up like cattle!

"Don't huddle together! Separate!" Mink's voice urges us, and we start running in different directions.

.

.

"Shit…!" I put all of my body and mind into running through an alley way as fast as I can. After a little while, I notice the sound of footsteps following right behind me.

The cops…!?

I need to run faster, or else.

"Master!"

"! Clear!?" When I turn around, I see Clear running right behind me. "You…!"

"Please don't leave me behind!" Clear cried. As I slow down a little, Clear catches up with me. "Master, the police are still following us! We need to run father away!"

"Got it!" I said picking up pace. I only focus on following Clear's lead and we both dash through the alleyway.

How far did we run…?

As our feet come to a stop, we check our surroundings.

"…Ha, hah, hah…" I stood by near a wall bending down with my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath.

"Ha, whew. It should- be fine- the police aren't chasing us anymore." Clear stands next to me, slouching over and out of breath.

"How do- you know- they're not after us?" I asked.

"If they were, I would have heard their footsteps. Because I have not heard any, I can assume they aren't chasing after us anymore."

"Just that…?" I couldn't hear a thing. Does Clear have really good hearing too?

 _Ring_

"…?"

"A game application is being transmitted." Ren said.

"Again!? And right now…!?" I said in shock.

"A game?" Clear asks tilting his head to the side.

"It appears to be an automatic recovery type." Ren said.

"Eh…!?" I looked at my Coil in shock as the game started and began to play. The blue knight goes into a cave and walks around the maze going down one of the staircase. He walks around the room to get to the red chest that held a key. A side screen came up showing that my Coil is downloading something. I look back at the game to see the knight walking back up the stairs and walks to another set of stairs. The knight walks down the hallway to a big door and uses the key to enter the room. The knight walks to the center of the room where a blue orb sat, coming in contact with it screen turn white and an invitation pops up.

It's an invitation to Platinum Jail.

"An invitation? So this is for entering Platinum Jail?" I said out loud.

"It seems so." Ren said.

"I still don't get what the whole game thing is for…" I sigh. …No. Wait a second. "They sent me part of the game when Granny collapsed too."

"Is that so?" Clear asked.

I nodded my head at him "Yeah. When we all went to the Northern District, her character was taken to a landfill by a crow."

"Yes. You did say that."

"After I saw it in the game, she was actually kidnapped. That means that this time it might also be telling me something's going to happen."

"The possibility of that is not zero. But it seems almost too suspicious." Clear said.

"Well, that's true too…" I mutter exiting out of the file. I don't have any idea who the sender is, and to put it one way, they're even predicting crimes before they take place.

But…

A cave, a treasure chest, a key, and a large door. What are they supposed to mean?

 _Ring_

I look at my Coil again as it rang. "Another message?"

 ** _Haga-san_**

 ** _Secret path to Plt. Jail_**

 ** _I was supposed to escort you, but there has been a change of plans. Please proceed onto D-86 in the North District. We will meet there._**

An image is attached to the message. It's a map of the Old Resident District. A red arrow points around the left side of Platinum Jail's outer wall.

After reading the content I look at Clear. "We're going to go join up with Haga-san. Let's go."

"All right."


	62. Clear Route Part 2

**Clear's Route Part 2**

We turn to the direction of our meeting spot.

The marked area was at an entrance to an underground passageway a little off from the Northern District, with a broken barricade in it. And Haga-san was there, ready to hand over a remodeled type of stun gun to us in order to protect ourselves. He told us that this underground passageway used to be how construction materials for Platinum Jail were transported.

Originally, Platinum Jail was planned to cover the entire island, and the Old Resident District built a passage way to transport materials over. But the plans were put to a halt and the passageway was abandoned. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it, but it's still a way into the gates of Platinum Jail.

We made our way through the barricade and went down the rotting staircases. The inside of the tunnel is pitch black, and it seems to go on forever. We go along the long pathway and come to a staircase. We climb it and end up in a place like nothing we've ever seen before.

A giant white gate towers before us.

So this…is the Platinum Jail gate.

…Is it really okay for us to continue on? Maybe this really is a trap. The suspicion never left me as we step through the gate.

The gate opens, and we're greeted by a showy fanfare and the sound of fire crackers around us.

"Wha-"

"Wah!"

"Welcome to the world's greatest amusement facility, Platinum Jail!" A panda walks up and poses in front of us. I guess he's supposed to be cute, but I can't say I can see him as anything but weird. Behind the panda are five white doors. "This is the upper paradise where only the chosen are let in! Please enjoy yourselves as much as you can!"

"Upper paradise? That sounds really suspicious." I mutter narrowing my eyes.

"It does. A dubious, giant explosion!" Clear said.

The panda unsteadily walks towards us as I stare at him, unimpressed, and presses a button on the wall. "Now! Which entrance will you two take? Fun-Fun roulette, start!" The monitor above began to flash different places before coming to a stop. "Alllll right! You two will be going through Aqua Forest's entrance! Please come this way!" It walks over to the last door to the right, and makes another pose in front of it. "It's a place that slowly sways, a refreshing and calming sea of water! I'm sure it'll wash your worries away! I hope you enjoy this absolutely charming area!"

"This is kind of exciting. Let's go!" Clear said cheerfully.

"…" I just gave him an unimpressed look before sighing.

"Make sure to show your ticket or invitation to the confirmation monito on your way!"

"You mean this invitation thing?" I open up the invitation on my Coil and walk closer to the monitor.

"Platinum ID confirmed, Aoba-sama and guest, welcome to Platinum Jail. The admission formalities will now begin. Guest has been granted Guest ID. Guest, please show your Coil to the monitor."

"Yeeess!" Clear holds up his Coil to the monitor.

"Confirmed, Guest ID now being transmitted all jurisdictions belongs to the Platinum ID holder. The Guest ID has restricted use only, so please practice caution. Please read the detailed support section in the full Invitation Card. Please enjoy."

Through the door, we found a mysterious yet magnificent scenery. In front of us stands translucent, magical buildings towering over us, and think greenery grows all around. When I look up, I see countless stars glittering in the night sky, something no one could ever see in the Old Resident District.

Platinum Jail's weather and time zones are all controlled, and it's usually set to night time. The idea behind it was so that guests could party any day, any time, apparently…

"It's all blue. It's amazing." Clear spoke in awe.

"I wonder if there are other areas." I said looking around.

"Well, there were five doors. There must be."

Aside from the stars in the sky, something else up high above me catches my eye. "That's the Oval Tower…"

That tower is the symbol of Platinum Jail. I knew the name, but I'd never seen it before.

"Master, what shall we do first?" Clear looks around restlessly, and then back to me.

"Actually, I think the invitation says the name of the place where we'll be staying at." I work my Coil and a map pops up from my invitation. There's a place marked with a red arrow. "It looks like they left it marked."

"Yeah." Ren nodded his head.

"Well then, let's go ahead and see for ourselves."

"Yes." Clear said.

"Ren, I'll leave you to the navigation."

"Roger."

We follow Ren and head towards where we'll be staying. There are multiple lodgings in one section of the area, and the luxury residences are all lined up. It seems like they're organized in ranks, and our lodging is near the end, in a small two-story building.

"Is this it?" I asked out loud looking at the building.

All of the building exteriors look exactly the same, giving off an old-fashioned feeling. Above the door, a plate reads 'GLITTER'. The other doors read different words on their plate, so they must all have their own names. I hold up my Coil to the monitor next to the door and a retro style doorknob turns.

"Ooh…"

"Wow…"

We walk through the doorway and the inside astonishes us. It's different from what I thought it would be. The interior has a classical feeling to it. It doesn't have the quirks of Platinum Jail, and it's almost like we just stepped into a different world. A short distance away is a staircase that goes up to a second floor, and it in the front are a table and a sofa. All of the furniture looks expensive.

"This is awesome…" I said in awe.

"This is a high-class guest house." Clear said.

"Guest house? I don't really get what that is anyway."

"It's a house for guests."

"…You don't really know either, do you?" I asked unimpressed.

"That's a secret." Clear said.

"…"

I tour around the bottom floor first.

"Master!" I turn around and realize that within a very short amount of time, Clear had sped up the stairs and is now bending over the second floor handrail. "There are rooms on the second floor!"

"There are?" I asked but stop when I notice Clear looking at me "What?"

"Today must've been tiring." He said.

"It was."

"Then, it's time for us to go to bed."

"Heh?" I looked at him confused.

"Good night."

"Eh- wait-"

Clear quickly makes his way further back in the second floor. Hey, wait, what the heck was that? I put Clear's sudden change in attitude out of my mind and go up the stairs. As soon as I go upstairs, I see there's a modest living room. In there is a billiard table, some darts, a TV, and a small bar counter.

Clear had disappeared into the hallway, so he must be in a room somewhere. I go into one of the rooms. It's a simple but beautifully arranged bedroom. I don't see Clear anywhere. I leave the room and open the door next to it.

"Zzzzzzz…"

…There he is. Clear is sprawled across the bed, sleeping. And he even has his gasmask on.

"…"

Sheesh…

I can never tell if he's being serious or if he's joking. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he's definitely weird. It's hard to tell what he's thinking…

And the mask, it must be suffocating…

…Well, whatever.

I leave the thought inside with Clear and quietly exit the room. When I go back to the living room and sit on the sofa, Ren pops out of my bag.

"I should think about how I'm going to find Toue first. Maybe he's in that tower." I told him.

"Tae said that he's holding a special commemorative event, so it's highly likely that Toue is staying in that tower. However, that is not certain."

"That's true." I sigh.

As we talk, I lay down on the sofa and cross my arms. This sofa feels really comfortable. I feel a bit more relaxed now. And…It must be because I've been running all day without a chance to take a breather…I feel like taking a small nap. I turn my head to the side and look at the TV. I wonder what kind of programs they broadcast in Platinum Jail. I curiously pick up a card-like remote and turn on the TV.

"…Hm?" I flip through some channels and I realize that the Old Resident District has never seen any of them. Even Platinum Jail's news and interiors are all so foreign. "This is kind of…boring." I stick to the news channel.

 _"…Next up, the symposium from a few days ago, "Platinum Jail and pleasure, a new kind of principle". On the appointed day, over one thousand people gathered, leaving the meeting area congested with people. And once again, the founder of Platinum Jail, Toue Inc., with their director, Toue, delivered a speech. Now, lets us take a look at that speech."_

 _"…Everyone. Today, all of Japan and myself would like to thank you for coming to the symposium. The theme of this address is "Platinum Jail's pleasure", and I would like to speak to Japan about the relationship between the two. Why did we create Platinum Jail? That is because we aspire to provide the utmost perfect, pleasurable experience for all. And today we are able to see that reality after countless hardships."_

 _"Now, what exactly is 'pleasure'? It is when not one person is dissatisfied, when both body and mind are at ease: that is what I believe. Although there is unhappiness out in the world, I do not believe that enlightenment is unattainable. A reality of complete enlightenment, a stress-free life. If, in the future, when all the world achieves that state, the need for war around the world will disappear. But that is a difficult thing to do. So that is what I had in mind when I founded this perfect pleasure facility, Platinum Jail."_

 _CLICK_

"…Ngh…"

…Disgusting.

I turn off the TV and throw the remote onto the table. As a person from the Old Resident District, all I heard from Toue was bullshit. He looked as if he had magnificent ideas, but below him, people suffer.

"What do you mean, stress-free, you asshole." I muttered turning over and face the back of the sofa. I'm pissed off, and feel a little sluggish because I'm so tired.

Clear fell asleep earlier, too…

"Ren…" I faintly call his name, and Ren comes over and cuddles next to me. I hug his soft body. In a single moment, my body becomes relaxed and I close my eyes.


	63. Clear Route Part 3

**Clear Route part 3**

"Mn…"

…

…Huh? I…

…Oh, right. Yesterday, I fell asleep on the couch…

Wait….what?

I shot up looking down on the thing I was lying on "…A bed?" I was clearly just sleeping on a bed. When did I get up and move to a bed? Was I half asleep?

My head is still hazy from just waking up, and I hear something come from outside the room. A tasty smell reaches my nose and my stomach cries out.

…

"…Tch." I have a bad feeling about it and get up from the bed, Ren starts up by my feet.

"Morning, Aoba."

"Morning, Ren!" I hold Ren as I'm about to leave the room, I stop.

…For some reason, it seems like the room's sparkling. It was pretty before, but it's been polished or something…and I hear the sound of a chopping knife coming from outside the room. I leave the room and walk down the corridor. I notice that there's something sitting on the living room table.

"What's this…?" I asked in wonder.

An extravagant amount of food sits on the table. Chicken, soup, and even some cooked fish are spread out over the table. I've never seen anything like this. I can't even imagine what they must all taste like.

"Hm, hmhm, huumm!"

I can hear someone humming from the bar counter.

"He…!" I rush over to the source of the humming, and…I freeze in place.

"Ah, Master. Good morning!" Clear greeted in his usual cheerful tone.

"…" Something really, _really_ strange stood in front of me. The only things that covered it were a cute apron, a gas mask, and a pair of gloves. I shake my head—mostly out of embarrassment—as Clear still stands there, almost butt naked, holding a knife in the kitchen.

"Breakfast preparations are almost done, so please sit down."

"…"

"Did you sleep well last night? Wasn't your room sparkling? I took the time to finish cleaning while you were asleep, Master~ "

"…You know." I growled.

"Yes, what is it, Master?" Clear innocently asked with pink flowers floating around him.

"…Are you retarted!?" I yelled.

"Ouch!"

Still somewhat horrified from the scene, I thoughtlessly give Clear a roundhouse kick. Clear's jaw receives a harsh blow and he falls to the floor and starts to cry.

"So-So mean…I was working so hard for you, Master!"

"Your idea of working hard is friggin' weird!" I snapped.

"But don't they say that a man's romantic fantasy is someone naked in an apron cooking for them? So I thought it would be the same for women and thought you'd like it too!"

"Where did you lean that?!" I exclaimed "Anyway, go and change out of that freaking apron!"

"Unngh, yes." Clear gets up, still crying, and leaves the counter. He looks pathetic in that apron. And his ass is still showing…

"Sheesh, what was he thinking? That's so messed up." I scoffed.

"Surely that was an example of 'Don't cover your head and leave your bottom bare'." Ren said.

"…Yeah, that's for sure…" I chuckled uneasy. I give Clear a sidelong glance when he comes back into the room. Sighing, I sit on the sofa. On the table in front of me is an entire menu's worth of breakfast foods piled up.

…This is amazing. It all looks delicious.

But Clear's the one who made all of this…I don't know how it tastes just by starting at it either, so all of this might even taste awful…

 _Growl_

Because of the smells, my empty stomach roars, and I timidly reach for the fork. I stab something that looks like chicken, and prepare myself…I bring it up to my mouth.

"…Tasty."

"Isn't it?"

"Whoa!"

Clear suddenly appears in front of me and I throw myself back. That was dangerous, especially while I was holding this fork… "You surprised me…Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. But I did change clothes!" Clear said.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Is that so…"

"Is it good? It's delicious, right? You did say that earlier." Clear excitedly began to ask me.

"Well…Yeah. It's good." I told him.

"Oh, that's great! My effort paid off for you, Master!" Clear claps his hands together in high spirits.

"Did you take lessons on cleaning or cooking?"

"Half of it was self-taught. Some of it was because I took care of Grandpa."

"Oh, I see." I nodded my head, but paused for a second looking at the food before looking back over to Clear. "But how did you get all these ingredients?"

"I got them from somewhere like a supermarket."

"You 'got' them?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Everyone here gives things to others freely."

"Huh…Of course the enlightened people under Toue- _sama_ would do something like that." As I speak, I give into my hunger and start eating things one by one off the table.

"That corn soup over there is something I'm very confident in. It's full of creamed corn."

"…Mhm, it's great." I said tasting the corn soup.

"And I also thought I made this omelet well. How is it?" He asked.

Picking up a fork I scope up some of the omelet and began to eat. "…Delicious." I said enjoying the flavor.

"That's wonderful~!"

 _Slam_

"Wait! We don't have the time to enjoy elegant breakfasts like this!"

"W-Wha! Watch out, Master!"

"...Ah, my bad."

The table could have flipped over if I had gotten up too roughly. It would have been bad to ruin all of this delicious food.

"By the way, Master. I'm changing the topic, but do we have our sights on Oval Tower?" Clear asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I think it'd be best to gather information on it to make sure." I said leaning against the couch crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then why don't we head over to the tower later? Information gathering is important."

"Sure." I nod and pluck a strawberry off some pancakes. I'd planned to go there from the start, anyway. "Alright, let's go out to make preparations."

"Yes. I'll tidy up." Clear said.

"No, I ate so I'll help out."

"Really? Thank you so much, H-o-n-e-y!"

"…Nngh!" I punched Clear in the head for that comment feeling my face going red from anger and embarrassment.

"Ow! Y-You're awful, Master!"

…Continuing on like a slapstick comedy, we finish cleaning up breakfast, get our clothes together, and leave Glitter.

We only came here yesterday evening, so it still feels strange to see it still dark outside. Of course Platinum Jail is usually set on night time, but the thought of dawn never coming is a little scary. The guests here must not mind it much.

Without being able to wipe the worry away, I walk down the main street and follow the map on my invitation with Clear. We come considerably close to Oval Tower, and then Clear pulls on my jacket.

"Master, I have something I'd like to say."

"What is it?"

"The truth is-" Clear speaks in an exaggerated tone and turns his head to me. "I think I have an idea of who knows how to get into the tower."

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes. And they're close to us right now."

"How do you know? And where could…"

"Shh!" He puts his glove covered finger to my lips. "They're behind us right now. I can tell. I could never mistake them."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. I believe I heard them." As he says that, Clear turns his head around rapidly. And behind us is…

"!"

"Mr. Policemaaaaaaaaaaa-Brghgahhaghm!"

"You idiot!" I pull on Clear's gasmask from behind, and pull it down hard.

.

.

"You're so mean, Master! Why did you stop me!?"

"What do you think you're doing!? That was a fucking cop!" I angrily snapped at him. After stopping Clear from getting police attention I had forcibly dragged him into an alley.

Clear tilts his head to the side with a puzzled look, and a question mark pops above his head. "I was always told that if something came up that you should ask a police officer! I thought you really wanted to know about the tower?"

"You- Do you know what you're even doing!?" I exclaimed, "We're from the Old Resident District, they'd think we're terrorists! It's dangerous! We have to keep a low profile or else! Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh, so that was it. Terrorists." Clear claps his hands together.

"Give me a break…" I let out a deep sigh.

"What about that person over there? He looks like he knows something." He points, and then starts walking in that direction.

"Eh? Hey, wait!"

"Hello, excuse me for a minuteee!"

I see a person by an entrance, and get upset once again.

That's…

There are scars all over that sketchy guy!

"Wait, Clear!" I called out to him again in a panic.

"Excuse meeee! There's something I'd like to ask youuuu!"

"Huh?!" A blonde man glared at Clear.

"What?" A dark blue man growled.

The group of hoodlums reacts to Clear's yelling. Oh shit! I need to stop him…! I'm in a panic as Clear walks up close to the gang of hoodlums.

"Do you have any idea of how someone would get into the tower?" Clear asked them.

"Tower?" The blond man scoffed in anger "Hey, you might want to show damn manners when you ask someone a question."

"Manners?" Clear tilts his head in confusion "As in an introduction?"

"Are you fucking around? Hand me some cash if you have some." The dark blue haired man demanded.

"Money? I don't hand money over to people I've just met and don't even know their names."

"Whaaa?"

"Don't give me any fuckin' lip!"

"Stupid…! Clear!" I yelled.

A vein pops out of one of the hoodlum's forehead, and he suddenly raises one of his arms up.

"Clear!"

He's going to hit him…!

…At least, I thought he would.

"You mustn't use violeeennnnceee!"

"Ugh!"

"Eh!?" I blink at what I just saw. Clear puts up both of his hands and they buzz around, hitting the man's face until he falls down.

"Motherfucker, what are you doin'!?"

"You mustn't resort to violence!" Clear tells them.

"Clear!"

"Hey, what're you doin'?" A voice comes from behind the hoodlums, and a neurotic looking man with glasses on walk towards us, swaying.

"This guy just…"

The glasses man looks to Clear, glances at the fallen hoodlum, and then back to us. "Which one of you did this?"

"The gas mask guy did." Blondie said.

"Oh, I see. This boy here is one of mine. You're causing me trouble by hurting him."

"He was the one who swung at me first." Clear told him.

"…" The man gave Clear an annoyed look.

"Clear, don't say anything. Excuse us, we made a mistake. We're truly sorry." I hold onto Clear's arm, and bow our heads to the yakuza. But, I guess you could say…. It actually was a mistake.

"It'd be nice to end it with an apology, it really would, but I can't just leave it."

"…!" The man with the glasses walks briskly towards us and suddenly throws me to the ground. I stumble over and he goes after Clear.

"Master! Are you alright!?" Clear calls out to me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting back up.

"Master? Are you some sorta bar keeper? Aren't you both a little too into it?" The man laughs scornfully as Clear faces him and takes a step forward.

"Clear…?"

What? Suddenly, things feel different…

The men start to circle around the changed Clear.

"…I can't forgive you for laying your hand on Master."

"Haah? Whaddya' sayin'?"

"I said that it's unforgivable."

"Shut up, you bitch…Gah!"

Suddenly, Clear punches the hoodlum down. That isn't the only thing that startles me…Clear's punch is so powerful that the man is blown off his feet. Clear turns around, visibly relaxed, and faces the glasses guy. "You're the one that harmed Master. That's why I won't forgive you."

"…!" The once composed man's face warps. He walks up to Clear and grabs him by the collar. "Bastard, don't get so cocky…Gfuh!"

"Apologize to Master." Clear said.

 _WHAM_

"Asshole…!"

"Apologize."

 _THWACK_

"Ugh!"

"Clear, stop it!"

"Quickly."

"…Who…! Gugh, gah!"

"Clear!" He'll die like this…! I grab onto Clear's shoulder as strongly as I can. "Clear, stop it already!"

"But, Master. He-"

"I'm fine!" I quickly say cutting him off "…Just listen to me, I'm fine. So stop."

"…All right." Clear's bloodthirst dies down and he slouches dejectedly.

"Ughh…!"

Around us, all of the yakuza lay on the ground groaning. He really overdid it…But why did it have to turn out like this? It was like Clear became an entirely different person…Anyway, it would be a good idea to get out of here. Fast.

"Let's go."

"Yes."

I quickly lead Clear along and retrace our steps


	64. Clear Route Part 4

**Clear's Route Part 4**

"You know, you had absolutely no reason to go that far."

"Ehhh~ But…"

"No 'buts'!"

"I know, but still~!"

We return to Glitter and I go up to the second floor with Clear. We sit on the sofa, ready to have a conversation. I was ready to give him a serious lecture, but for some reason Clear would only reply with a 'But!' every time.

"Well, the entire thing just had me on edge." I said "I didn't know what you were thinking either."

"I really can't forgive anyone hurting you, Master. If I'm the one hurt that's fine, but I can't allow it to be you." Clear said.

"But you still went too far. I don't know why you turned like that, but you were pretty scary back there."

"I was?" Clear asked.

"You were." I said "And when you took on that guy with glasses, I thought you were going to kill him!"

"I'm sorry." Clear apologized "But I didn't think of actually killing him."

I let out a deep sigh before looking back to Clear "Anyway, it'll be dangerous if we continue to stand out. If we get caught before we can get to Toue, it's all over."

"Yes."

"And I can take some hits just fine, you know. You need to be careful from now on too."

"Yes, I understand. I'll be careful now. I'm very sorry for being such a bother to you…" Clear drops his shoulders, disheartened.

He reminds me of a poor little puppy that's been scolded, so I lightly pat his head. "Well, it's alright if you get it now. Don't be so down."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Mhm."

"Ah, Master!" Clear raises his voice and I jump back in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"I just realized something very important! Please look outside the window!"

I look to the window as he says. It doesn't look like anything special is out there. "Is something outside the window?" I asked.

"Yes! It's night!"

"It's…always like that here." I chuckle slowly.

"No, I'm talking about the time!" Clear said. "So I believe I'll be going to bed now!"

"Eh?"

Wait, what?

"Well then, good night." He says that, and immediately after, reclines back on the sofa with both hands on his belly.

"…Hey." I called out to him.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

….

…I want to beat him up a little now. I bet he's smiling under that mask of his. I try to scare him by shaking his shoulders.

"Mnnnn."

…This guy is definitely awake.

What kind of expression is he making right now?

Seeking revenge, I reach for his gas mask. "!" Just as I'm about to touch his gas mask, Clear grabs my hand. "…"

"What's wrong, Master?"

"…Oh, so you weren't actually asleep."

"No, I was sleeping. But I felt your presence, Master." Clear's response sort of makes me draw back. He sleeps as light as a dog… "Master, do you want to see what's under this mask?"

"Eh?" I was cut off by surprise by his question "…Well, yeah. It bothers me when people hide things. But it's fine if you really don't want to."

"No, it's fine. If Master wants to see, then I will take it off." Clear lets go of my hand and stands up, and then reaches for his mask with both hands. No way…is he really going to show me? My heart beats quickly and I stare at his mask. Clear pulls on it with his fingertips. "Ta-da!"

"…"

What was hiding under his mask was…

A fair skinned…

And round…

Woman's face.

A mask of some woman.

So Clear's true face was of a woman…

AS-FUCKING-IF!

He put another mask under his gas mask!?

I get worked up expecting some sort of serious reveal, but instead my anger boils over in disappointment.

"You little- Cut that out!" I yell and Clear falls to the sofa, this time with his gasmask slipped back on. He takes the exact same posture he had when he fell asleep.

"Zzzzzzzz."

…

….

…

…This guy just pisses me off sometimes! I felt like kicking him off the couch, but that seemed too violent. I just need to have the energy and stamina to deal with this crap. "…I'm going to go sleep too." I leave Clear, head to my room, and then lie on the bed. Today's just been one problem after another. I wonder if I'll be alright from now on. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think we got a lot of yakuza to hate us…

We still struggling to find a way to Toue, and to have even more problems gives me a bad feeling. And there's always that possibility of…

"This is way too difficult…" I grow pessimistic thinking about Clear, and slowly close my eyes.

The next day.

It's always night time, but in reality it's about noon. When I wake up, I pick up Ren and leave the room. I go into the living room and open the fridge by the bar counter for something to drink. Inside it are some ingredients and fruits. Clear did say that he was given some things at the supermarket yesterday.

Oh yeah, what is Clear up to anyway? Is he awake yet?

I bite into a fruit for breakfast instead and go to peek into Clear's room. …No one's in there.

I lean over the handrail and look around the first floor. But it doesn't seem like anyone's there either.

"Where did he go?" I wonder out loud.

"Clear went out earlier." Ren said answering my question.

"He left?"

We messed with yakuza yesterday, so I have a bad feeling about this…I think about contacting him, and while I do, my Coil starts to ring. It's Clear.

 _"Hello? Is this Master?"_

He's speaking softly. He's talking like that on purpose.

"Clear, where are you right now?"

 _"Please listen to me, Master. I've somehow gotten inside Oval Tower."_

"…Eh?"

 _"I've successfully infiltrated the building."_

"You got in?"

 _"Yes. I'll send you a map showing you the route to take, so please come here. It'll be dangerous if I'm spotted, so I must hang up now."_

"Eh? Wait, hey, Clear!" Right after he hangs up on me, I receive a message from him. …The picture he sends looks like a kid's drawing. "I don't know if I can do this…" But really, I wonder if he actually got into Oval Tower.

Was it that easy of a thing to do?

But it is Clear, after all… I don't know how in the world he did it, but it makes me feel uneasy.

"Anyway, let's go." I put Ren in my bag and leave Glitter.

I go down the main street, just like the map Clear sent to me says to.

…What?

What was that just now?

I feel a sense of déjà vu when someone passes my eye, and I step back just to check.

"Aoba, what's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Hm? Nothing, I just thought I saw Clear." That hunched over back and rustled hair must've been it. But he isn't there anymore. "Or at least that's what I thought. I guess I mistook someone for him."

"Isn't Clear at Oval Tower?"

"Yeah, I really did mistake someone for him, I guess." I pull myself together and start walking again. I walk along according to Clear's map, but something seems off. "Hey, Ren. Isn't this nowhere near Oval Tower?"

"I believe so."

Right now, Oval Tower is to the right. But we're walking to the left.

"But we'll be reaching the marked place soon." I said. While walking in a confused state, I arrive at the place marked on Clear's map. But it's definitely not at Oval Tower. "What is he doing…?" I let out a tire sigh putting my hands on my hips shaking my head.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Click_

 _"Master!"_ Clear's voice came out in a whisper when I answer the call on my Coil.

"Hey, Clear. I think the map you sent me is wrong." I told him.

 _"No, it is not. I'm right here! Up here!"_

"Up?"

I look up and…I can't believe my eyes. I can see Clear up in the window of the building, waving his hand at me.

He…!

In front of the building Clear's in, letters spelling 'Overr Tower' are on a sign.

…

"That idiot…" I, once again, let out a _very_ tired and annoyed sigh.

"It seems like he got the wrong tower." Ren said.

"How do you make a mistake like that?" I asked in annoyance.

"I'm not quite sure."

I stare at Clear, turn my face to my Coil, and take a breath. "Idiot! Get down from there right now!"

 _"Master! No! Shh! Shhh!"_

"You're in the wrong place! So get down here as quickly as possible!"

 _"Eh?"_ Clear's restlessness suddenly comes to a complete stop. _"I really did?"_

"Yeah, you did!"

 _"N-No way!"_

"Get down first, be shocked later!"

 _"Yes…"_

The gas mask disappears from the window. A little later, Clear comes out of the entrance while hanging his head. "I'm sorry…"

I let out a low sigh "…Anyway, let's just get back to Glitter."

"Yes…"

I pull Clear along and wearily head back the way I came. Along the way back to Glitter, I take a detour through a back way and scold Clear. Clear looks pitiful as ever and follows behind me.

"…I'm really sorry…"

"Just be careful, okay?" I try to use as gentle of a tone I can, but I only feel impatient. This isn't the time for comedy skits. We need to find a way to Toue…

"Okay…" After he replied to me in a weak voice, Clear suddenly stopped. He fell a few steps behind me, so I turned around and took steps towards him.

"…What's wrong?"

"…"

Thinking that Clear may have heard something, I don't make a sound.

"Master."

"Hm?...Eh?" Clear suddenly grabs me by the arm and starts running without a word. "Hey, what's wrong!?"

"Master, we have to run!" Clear said.

"Run? Why…"

"Someone is chasing after us."

"Chasing after us?" I turn my head around while Clear pulls me along. There's no one in the narrow alleyway. "No one's there."

"They're a bit far away, but I can hear footsteps. It's more than one person. In fact, a lot of people."

"Hey. Wa-wait!" I shake off Clear's grip and stop my feet. We ended up going to a completely different tower and now I don't want to hear anything else out of Clear. "Are you serious? Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"No, I really did hear them. Please believe me." Clear asks for me to listen in a pleading voice.

Actually, isn't his hearing supposed to be really impressive? I have a feeling something like this has happened before. Then…Is it really okay to believe him this time? If he's wrong again, then I'm going to be really angry. "I don't want to wear myself out for no reason."

"I understand, so please hurry…!" Clear turns his head around in a dramatic fashion, then grabs my arm and starts running again.

"-Hey!"

"We need to run away!"

We run down a dark and narrow road.

"Ah!" Clear stops, changes his direction, and then stops again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"…It's no use. There's too many people. We're surrounded."

As if to confirm Clear's words, I hear it grow noisy around us. From left and right, people emerge, little by little getting closer. The people that come towards us are all bad looking guys. Maybe around ten of them.

The head, he…

He's the guy with the glasses that Clear beat down.

"Hey there." The man in the glasses, covered in blue and red bruises, wears a petty grin on his face. "We decided that a few things needed to be done. That we should return your hospitality. …Go." He jerks his jaw in our direction and the surrounding men start moving in.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" I yelled angrily trying to shake their arms off of me.

"Pipe down!"

"I said don't touch me!" I said delivery a round-house kick to his face.

"Shit, someone help me over here!"

"Master!"

"Let go!" I send some people flying, but more people pin me down from behind.

"Master!" Clear cried out.

"There. If you want your master to be safe, be obedient. If you are, then we won't lay a hand on her." The man in the glasses said.

"…Are you telling the truth?" Clear asked.

"Yeah."

"Clear, don't listen!"

"But if I stay obedient Master won't be hurt." Clear told me.

"Idiot!"

In the end, Clear's held back by the arms just as I was.

"Well then. The gas mask guy here will be given the best present I've had to offer." The guy in the glasses steps up to Clear and gets right up to the gas mask. "First, I guess I'll take off that shitty mask of yours."

"No." Clear firmly says.

"You really don't get the situation you're in, do you? Hey, hold him down tight." He reaches for the gasmask and he grabs onto the edge of it.

"I said no!"

"Ugh!"

Clear kicks him in the gut with his knee. The man slouches back, then spits on Clear with a scowl on his face.

"…Motherfucker!" The enraged man in glasses grabs Clear's head and pulls it down to the ground.

"Clear!" I cried out his name as the man begins to kick Clear mercilessly. The other members do so too, and I can see countless feet kicking into the cowering Clear. "Let go-! Shit, let go of me! Clear!"

It's completely one-sided…!

"This should be enough. He'll die if we keep going." The gasses guy stops kicking with a satisfied look on his face, and kicks Clear's face to the side. Clear firmly grabs onto his legs with both hands and shakes him.

…He's alive, right?

He's okay, right?

"Clear!"

"You know, we're pretty buddy-buddy with Toue-san. He takes care of his privileged class. That's why he doesn't complain when we get violent. I feel bad for people who pick a fight with us." He raises his face and sneers.

"Shit…!" When Clear first heard their footsteps…If I'd only believed Clear immediately and ran with him, this never would have happened.


	65. Clear Route Part 5

**Clear's Route Part 5**

If I'd only believed Clear immediately and ran with him, this never would have happened. What Clear had said was true. It's all my fault… The regret swells in my chest.

"This is the end. I'll even do it so you don't have to take off your mask yourself." The glasses guy pulls out a small bottle from his pocket. Inside it is a clear liquid. "Do you know what this is? …Sulfuric acid. This'll be fun."

"!" I let out a gasp.

That substance…

He turns the bottle over above Clear's gasmask. The liquid falls onto Clear's head, and then I hear the sound of something burning and a winding black smoke appears.

"Haha…"

"…" I'm so terrified…that I can't breathe. My legs shake. Clear…No…!

The awful smell of his hair and skin burning rises through the air. With Clear facing up, he twitches and then doesn't move. He must be in so much pain that he can't move…

"…Clear! No, Clear! Get up! Clear!"

"Yes, Master."

…Huh?

As the smoke rises, Clear abruptly stands up.

"…Wha-?" I let out a gasp.

"Hey, what's going on with this guy? What the…" The man in glasses stuttered.

"Are you done yet? Please let go of Master." Clear walks in a calm manner towards the man with glasses.

The once lively man's expression freezes and he staggers back. "D-Don't come over here! You monster!"

"He's a monster!"

They all scream pitifully, and the yakuza run away like cowards. The sounds of rugged footsteps fade into the distance, and I sink to the floor, looking at Clear. It's unbelievable how Clear was able to gather the will-power to stand up in that situation.

"…Clear?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay…?" There are still fumes floating above him…My voice goes hoarse from tension and terror. "You…Why are you acting so calm? We need to wash it off with water or…or something…!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! There are still flames, hurry up and…!"

"I'm fine like this." Clear spoke calmly cutting me off.

"This isn't the time to say stuff like that, okay!? Just stop it already…!"

"Is that an order?"

"Huh…?" I look at him confused.

"If it's not an order, then…I won't listen!" After speaking, Clear suddenly runs off.

"Wha-? Hey, wait! Clear!"

What!? Is he running away? Where is he going, anyway!? I don't understand a single thing, and immediately run after him. Seriously, what is he thinking…!? You can't just ignore sulfuric acid burning up your face, you'd have to be insane!

And now he's even running away…!

"…!"

Clear is surprisingly fast, and I eventually lose sight of him.

"Where did he go…?" I stop, and from somewhere I hear the sound of water. To my left is a side street, and it seems the sound is coming from there. A water fountain lies in a large area, surrounded by benches. A round lump sits in front of the fountain. I could tell by his back that it was Clear. I felt that if I came up to him too suddenly he'd run away, so I slowly stepped up to him. "…Clear."

His silver hair twitches. His hair is slightly wet. He must've dunked his head in the water.

"You…is your face okay too? Did you wash it? There was so much fire, I was worried that…"

"I just washed it, I'm fine now." Clear answers without turning his face towards me.

I lean over and take a close look at him. He still has his gasmask on. "Why won't you look at me?"

"…"

"Are you really okay? It doesn't still hurt, does it?" I worriedly asked.

"No. It does not hurt." Clear said.

"Why won't you take off your mask? If you don't get all of it, it'll be bad."

"I'm fine. I'll wash the rest later."

"Later?"

"Yes."

…He's acting weird.

Only washing off a little of the sulfuric acid isn't enough.

"You aren't pretending that it doesn't hurt, right?"

"I am not."

"Then why don't you take off your mask and wash off your face?"

"…"

"Clear…"

"I was told that I should never remove my mask." Clear spoke up.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"My Grandpa."

"Grandpa…The person you lived with before?"

"Yes."

"Why did he tell you that you shouldn't remove your mask?" I asked him.

"…" Clear stays silent.

Nothing sounds in my ears other than the streaming of the water in the fountain.

"…Grandpa said I was different from other people." Clear began to speaks after a moment of silence.

"Different from other people?"

"Yes." Clear nodded his head "That my face was different from theirs, so I mustn't show it. I must look completely different from other people. It's just like how those people back there called me a monster. I'm abnormal. So…So please Master. Please don't look at my face. I definitely don't want you to hate me, so I don't want to show you."

"…" I close the distance between me and the now silent Clear, then place my hand on his shoulder. His entire body jolts. "…I wouldn't hate you just because of your face."

"…Why do you say that? You've never seen my face before, Master. So you don't know if you will come to hate me or not." Clear's voice is frail but stubborn. "On what basis can you say that? Even if you're my master, I can't. I mustn't."

I let out a low sigh "…It's true that I've never seen your face before. But I've always been with you because of what you're like on the inside, not because of your face. I already know what kind of guy you are without knowing what kind of face you have. That's why I'd never hate you no matter what kind of face you had." I told him earnestly.

"…"

"You're a weird scatterbrain and you do stupid things on purpose, but I've never hated you." I said with a small smile "So even if you have a weird face, you're still the Clear I know, right? I have no reason to hate you."

Clear shakes his head and turns it just a little. "…Are you being truthful?"

"Yeah."

"Would you really never hate me no matter what kind of face I had?"

"Never."

"…Can I believe you?"

"Yeah." I look at his face, and I can sort of see his eyes sparkling behind that gas mask. "Aren't I your master?"

"Yes."

"Then believe in me. It's sad if you can't trust your master at a time like this."

"…" Clear continues to stay silent and slowly turns to me. "…All right. I'll trust you, Master." With a nervous voice, Clear puts his hands to his mask. His fingertips shake under his white gloves. "You really won't come to hate me, right?"

"I won't."

"…I understand." With a frail voice and a resolved will, Clear slowly takes off the gas mask.

"…"

"…"

This is the first time I've ever seen Clear's real face. I'm completely absorbed by the sight of his face. It's completely clean, without a single wound on it. So he wasn't hurt from the sulfuric acid…

Besides…

Why does he think he has a weird face, one different from a human's? It's not weird at all.

Actually…It may only be an opinion coming from a woman, but from all the men I've seen in my life, I find him beautiful, in a way.

Clear takes the look on my face as one of disgust and grows a terrified expression as he turns away. "…So it really is strange."

"No." I shook my head. "It's not strange at all."

"Is it good?"

"Eh?"

"Is my face…just as good? Is it the same as yours, Master?"

"…" Rather than with words, I answer him by raising my hand to his face.

"…!"

"It's okay." I quietly reassure Clear, lightly touching the side of his face. "It's fine. Your eyes, your nose, your mouth…They're all the same as any other person." As I talk, I trace the lines of his face with my fingertips. From his eyes, to the bridge of his nose, to his pale lips. Two moles lightly dot the smooth, scarless skin above his chin.

"…I'm the same?"

"We're the same." I chuckle lightly with a small gentle smile.

Clear hesitantly brings his hands up to me and touches my face. He slides his finger around my eyes. When I close them, his touch slowly runs over my eyelids. His fingertips then slide down the bridge of my nose to my lips. Clear takes a deep breath and lightly pats my cheek and around my chin like a child.

"The same…I'm the same as Master."

"And I don't mean that we have the same face. Just that they're made the same way."

"Master…!" Clear looks at me with watering eyes, as if he's about to break down crying. "Please tell me again. Tell me I look just like you, Master. Please. Say it again."

"We're the same. You don't look weird or strange anywhere. Everything's all the same as mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…Thank you, very much." Almost crying, Clear smiles at me and looks down. He looks so forlorn that I softly grab his head. I pet and fluff up his hair.

"Since you took off your mask, go and actually wash your face. I don't see anything wrong…but it'll be bad if something happens later."

"Yes…" Clear nods.

In a single second, millions of questions burned up inside of me. It must've been due to the gas mask that Clear's face was unhurt. But what about the rest of him? He was kicked around by the yakuza earlier, but he doesn't look hurt at all. He might just be enduring it, but I don't think he is. Then…

…A ridiculous thought comes to mind. Something that no one would ever think.

It couldn't be possible.

But when I look at Clear, I realize that the idea isn't completely impossible. It's just a thought, but maybe…

…Clear isn't human.


	66. Clear Route Part 6

**Clear's Route Part 6**

Afterwards, we went back to Glitter. I made Clear go to the bathroom and told him to make sure that he rinses every part of his body. I take a bath after him, but I feel so tired that I immediately go to bed right after I finish.

The next day comes.

"! Wuoah!" When I open my eyes, the only thing I see in front of me is a gas mask.

"Good morning."

"…Clear…"

For some reason, when Clear looked at me, he left out a sigh of relief. He then bowed and left the room.

"…?"

What was that all about? And was he just watching me sleep the entire time until I woke up? It wouldn't be that much of a stretch for him…but that's still pretty messed up. Puzzled, I get out of bed and get dressed.

"Ren, let's go."

"Okay."

I pick up Ren and leave the room. A delicious smell floats through the corridor. Clear must be making breakfast again. I wonder if he's making another extravagant feast of a breakfast like last time, but when I look at the table, all I see is a modest slice of toast and a salad sitting on top.

"Ah, Master!" Clear, not in a nude apron this time, peeks out from behind the bar counter. "I'll go get you a drink. So please sit down, Master."

"…'Kay."

I go and sit on the sofa as he asks, and follow him with my eyes. Even though he showed me his face yesterday, he's still wearing his gas mask. I guess there's nothing I can really do about it. He must still be terrified to show me his face.

"Sorry for the wait."

Clear walks out from behind the counter while holding two glasses of milk. He places them on the table then comes over and sits next to me.

"Here you go, Master."

"Well, thank you." I accept it with both hands, then spread butter over a slice of toast and bring it up to my mouth. It's at the perfect level of crisp. "This is tasty."

"That's great." Clear happily nods his head. But then, he goes silent.

Clear is unusually quiet today. Is it because of what happened yesterday? Because I saw his face…?

"…" Once I finish eating, I look at Clear. He's looking down, twiddling his thumbs around. "Clear, you know-"

"Yes?"

"…Ah, well. Uhm. Sorry. About yesterday."

"For what?"

"Remember how you told me to just keep running when we were being chased by those yakuza? If I'd just listened, we wouldn't have had to go through that. So, I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to worry about that. Please don't apologize. It's all right as long as you aren't hurt, Master."

"Clear…"

His priorities are a little off, but…he's so innocent. He's always sincere in what he says. I was thinking that even when he revealed his face to me yesterday.

His real face…

….I should ask him.

"And… can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"So you really don't want to show anyone your face?" I asked.

"!" Clear becomes even more restless.

"I won't try to push you to do anything you don't want to…but I want to see your face again. Can I?"

"…" Clear stays silent for some time, but then speaks. "…All right, I will show you." He bows his head, as if he's preparing himself, and grabs his gasmask with both hands. "Ta-da!"

"…" Beneath his gas mask was that mask of the woman again. If he was going to show his real face, it would've been a different story, but…In the end, I guess it's impossible.

"Master?"

"No… Sorry. It's okay."

"Ah, oh, no, uh-! That's not it, Master!" He senses my disappointment and furiously shakes his head and hands around. "Please forgive me… I meant it as a joke. I guess I need to have more courage than this." After he says that, Clear puts his hands onto his knees and lowers his head. "I believe in you, Master, and I was truly happy for what you said to me yesterday as well. But I must say that the fear and anxiety from showing you my face is something I can't get rid of… I always believed that I should never show my face to anyone. But I will show you. So please…please, look at my face." In an earnest tone, Clear grabs onto his other mask. And eventually, I can see under the mask…

This time, I see the same troubled face I saw yesterday.

"…"

"Um…" Clear raises his head and looks at me with worried eyes.

I let out a small grin and petted Clear's hair like I would a small animal. "I already told you, it's fine. I won't ever hate you."

"Really?"

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"…Thank goodness." Clear shows a smile full of relief. "Master."

"Hm?"

"I have something to ask you, is that all right?" Clear straightens himself out and looks at me with serious eyes.

"Sure."

"Then, excuse me. I have always wondered about this, but…does your heart beat when you fall asleep?"

"…When I'm sleeping? When people are asleep?"

"Oh, no. Just before they fall asleep, I mean…don't you think about how you might stop breathing? How you could never wake up again, and die in your sleep…"

"Mmmm…" His sudden question surprises me a little bit. "Not really, I've never thought all that seriously about how much or when my heart beats."

"Is that so? Why?" He asked.

"Well, why…Hmm. Usually people don't think about that sort of stuff." I said.

"But that doesn't guarantee that it won't happen. Still, why?"

"…"

"There is always an end to a person's life. Don't you think about terrifying things like that? When you think how there is already an end, don't you have any questions about life itself?"

"…Clear?"

"Haven't you ever thought about what it means to live? Don't you ever wonder why you're alive right now, Master?"

Clear's deep question leaves me at a complete loss.

"…Are you worried about something?" I asked him.

"Worried?" Clear said.

"It sounds like you're really afraid of something to me."

"Afraid? Me? It's not that, I'm not afraid."

"Then why did you ask me something like that?"

"…" Clear's delicate eyelashes lower. I'm wondering why he's even asking that. "…People are always creeping towards death. So don't you think that we should celebrate our life as much as we can? But no matter what they do, the fact that they'll eventually die doesn't ever change. In the end, everyone dies… Just like machines and other things. But they struggle through their lives. What would they be fine with leaving behind? The proof that they were here? But why would anyone want to leave behind that sort of thing? Isn't that just simple for self-satisfaction?"

"…" I wasn't able to come up with an immediate answer to Clear's question. But I still understood what Clear was trying to say.

Why do people live?

For what reason do we exist?

What does it mean to be dead?

I wonder if there's anyone out there that has a concrete answer.

You can't exactly speak with a dead person…

There are people out there that say that you reach Amitabha's Pure Land after death. And there are people out there that say you see hell, instead. But I've never seen anyone like that before.

No one knows which is right.

"…I wonder about that too. I don't know. I don't think anyone can answer your question." I told him "But I think that living is more or less about self-satisfaction."

"Isn't it?"

"There are people out there that dedicate everything to others, but they still value their life. But death is one of those things that you can't even imagine, so it's scary."

"Because they can't imagine it?"

"Yeah. We don't know what will happen after death, if anything does at all, or if we just disappear. Even if you can imagine it, you can't prove it. Because you'll be dead. So that's why we want to leave proof that we were alive once. I want people to know I was here when I disappear. We think that way because death is so alien and frightening. That's why we try to fight death.  
But I think that it's people themselves that make death something scary. Everyday living isn't just having fun all the time. And there are things out there that people go through that are worse than death, too. They think that when they die, they'll be set free from everything."

"Set free?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head "They believe that some messiah will drop down from heaven and save them from their hell. So they depend on that to happen. It's something that people decide for themselves. But I think that I should enjoy the time I'm alive. I'll never know if I'm going to just drop dead the next day."

"…" Clear loos at me, staying silent for some time. It looks like he's trying his hardest to understand what I mean. "…So in other words, it's fine because you'd rather stay together with me than die?"

"…The conversation really took a turn just now. But you're not exactly wrong. I wouldn't have the patience to stay with a guy I didn't like, anyway."

"Is that so…I understand." As if he finally understood, Clear nods his head a few times. And then a soft smile floats to his face. "Master, you've taught me things that I didn't know."

"…"

"Master?"

"…Ah." I'm carelessly caught up in the moment and Clear's puzzled voice brings me back to my senses.

"Has something happened?"

"No, I was just thinking how this is the first time I've seen you smile."

"…I'm sorry, is it strange?" Clear's eyebrows anxiously lower and I shake my head.

"Not at all." I said with a smile of my own.

"That's good, then." Clear smiles again and looks at me as if he's found something he's been looking for. "Um, Master. I have something I'd like to ask of you."

"Hm?"

"May I sing for you?"

"Sing?"

"You've taught me so many things, and I'd like to sing for you to show my gratitude. May I?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded my head.

I wonder what kind of song he'll sing. Clear takes a deep breath, and then starts to sing. Out of his mouth comes a graceful, flowing chime. The purity of his singing gives me a calm feeling.

I take a deep breath and immerse myself in the song. Words begin to naturally escape my mouth. "….I like your song."

Clear stops singing and looks at me with a happy expression. "Grandpa always loved when I sang for him. That's why I thought you'd be happy with my song as well. I've never been so happy to be able to please you." After Clear says that, he starts to sing again.

Next to me, Ren closes his eyes, and his ears twitch from time to time. Yesterday, I had my question about Clear. That maybe he wasn't human. They came to mind again when he was singing. But then I thought that it was fine either way. Even though I have this power, the power to control a person's entire mind with my voice…

Clear has nothing to do with that. No matter what Clear is, I love his singing voice. So it's fine the way it is. Let's just enjoy this brief moment of peace. Only now am I able to forget everything and sink into his song.


	67. Clear Route Part 7

**Ahhh, sorry for not uploading the story in the past two day guys! I was...a bit occupied and forgot (more like I was reading other fanfiction stories and watching new anime shows that got released and Markiplier) I guess I was taking a vacation from uploading or something along those lines.**

 **Anyway I'm going to upload two chapters to make up those days. Also don't expect a chapter on Mother's Day I'm more then like be busy that I won't have time to upload the chapter. Hope you understand that.**

* * *

 **Clear's Route Part 7**

Clear's song relaxed me, so I was able to watch news about Toue on the TV without feeling anything.

But everything shown on the TV was completely new to me, I'd never seen or heard about any of it.

"There's so many channels."

"You're right…"

"Right before I turn off the television, I hear a strange noise. On the screen is a program advertising Platinum Jail.

"…!?"

…Suddenly, my vision started to sway. Unable to control my body, I grip on the back of the sofa.

"Master! Are you all right!?" What's wrong!?"

"…My head…!"

My head hurts! It feels like it's tearing apart! My vision blurs almost completely, and soon enough I can't open my eyes anymore. I feel sick.

"! This song…!" Clear turns off the TV, as if he's noticed something. "Are you all right, Master? Please rest for now."

"…!" I grind my teeth to the aching pain in my head, and a cold sweat runs down my body. Clear helps me lie down on the sofa. The blood rushing to my head makes it feel like it's going to burst…

"Ow…"

"That song… That was Dye Music."

"Dye…?"

"The sound sinks into the human brain and literally dyes it."

"What's all that about…"

"Normal humans can't notice Dye Music, and before they know it, their brains are dyed."

"…What do you mean by 'dyeing'?" I asked.

"The sound has a will of its own and it will force people to submit."

"…Toue's work?"

"Yes. However, Master, you have a special power. It is like your body is rejecting the will of Dye Music." Clear said.

I can't believe something like that is coming from the TV… Toue must have many other traps that everyone is caught in, the music can't be the only one. If no normal human can notice it, they might as well all be Toue's puppets.

But…

I realize another thing.

"…Why do you know so much?"

"That's…" Clear hesitates to say anything else. "…Why do i? I'm not quite sure myself. It just came out of my mouth. Grandpa must have told me."

That makes me wonder what kind of person Clear's Grandpa was like…

But I don't see any hint of dishonesty in Clear's face.

Without anything else, I once again try to breathe and concentrate on ignoring my unstoppable headaches.

"…Owowow, shit, it still hurts."

"The music utilizes your sense of hearing, so the effects may still be wearing off. I'll do what I can to make you feel better quickly, Master. Close your eyes and please enjoy."

I close my eyes as he says, take a deep breath, and relax my body. Then, the fain sound of a song reaches my ears.

Clear is singing.

He comforts me as if I'm a baby, with his calm and sweet melody. As I listen, the pain gradually leaves my head. Soon I feel better, and I fall into a dream-like state.

Clear's voice is so beautiful…

As I drowsily think about him, I putter into a small sleep.

.

.

"…!"

When I open my eyes, I jerk up from the sofa.

…How long was I out for?

When I look at my Coil, I see that not even fifteen minutes has passed, I feel a little relieved. My headache was completely gone, most likely due to Clear's song.

Right, where's Clear?

I don't see him anywhere.

…Ren either. Are they on the first floor?

I get up off the couch and hear the sound of voices coming from downstairs.

"Why is it that you don't call Master 'Master'?"

"What do you mean?"

I peek down from under the handrail.

It's Clear and Ren.

Those two… a person and a dog speaking to each other.

"Aren't you Master's Allmate? Then he's your master because you're his possession."

"That's true."

"Then why don't you call him Master?"

"I may not be answering your question, but Aoba is Aoba. There's no reason to call him Maser."

"Is that so? Then you're addressing Master as your equal. But that's not how it should be."

"In that case, it's not I, but rather Aoba, who decides. I just follow what he asks of me."

"Is that so? I don't think that's a valid point."

"Aoba's name is Aoba."

"But Master is your master."

…I feel like their conversation has taken a rather sour turn. I guess it's because Clear is trying to justify his reasons for calling me Master. But then, I guess that means I'm just as good as anyone else to him.

Well…I call Haga-san 'Boss', so Clear calling me Master is a bit understandable…

Their dispute continues downstairs.

Seeing how they'll never reach a settlement, I go downstairs to the first floor. "What kind of stupid things are you guys talking about?" I sigh.

"Master!"

"Aoba!"

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Clear asked.

"Well, more like I didn't have a choice but to." I said standing in front of them crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then what do you think, Master? Whether Ren-san and I should call you Master or not."

"I think you can do whatever you want, really."

"Whatever I want? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You can call me as Master if you want. But I'd rather be called by my own name, though." I told him.

"Is that it?"

"And by the way, would you call anyone other than me Master?" I asked him.

"That's…" Clear freezes up when he thinks about it. "…That's true. Although I've never thought of calling anyone Master other then you in the first place. But if that situation were to appear, I would call them Master."

"…So that's how it is." I sigh shaking my head.

"Did I say something odd?"

"No, see? All I'm talking about is me, but isn't my name Aoba?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can call just about anyone Master. And you could say that makes me feel kind of lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. You've always been thinking about me, anyway."

"Of course!"

"Just the thought is enough. Now, let's get ready to head out." I said clapping my hands together.

"…All right."

Clear goes up the stairs, his head tilted to show how he doesn't exactly consent. I want to interrupt him, but I decide to let it go.

Clear should loosen up…

I pick up Ren and go back upstairs to the second floor to prepare.

.

.

When I leave the room after preparing, I hear sounds coming from the first floor.

"What?"

I peek outside the door. Ren runs through the gap and then returns inside.

"Aoba. It seems like Clear went outside."

"Eh?"

What?

I pick up Ren and put him in my bag: then I leave my room. I peek into Clear's room. …No one's there.

"What's he up to?" I groaned.

Now feeling slightly annoyed, I go down the staircase and leave Glitter. Where did he go…?

In a single moment, the smell of moisture floods into my nostrils. I guess it must be raining.

"…I hear a sound coming from the other side."

Ren pops out of my bag, his ears twitching. I head down an alleyway to the side of Glitter. When I enter the alley, I start running down the narrow path. Looking around each corner, I finally come to a stop when I look to my left.

"…"

When I enter the isolated alleyway, I see a figure with silver hair standing around.

Is it Clear?

…I thought correctly, but he isn't alone.

There are three people of equal height. One stands with his back to me, while the other two stand on the other side of him. When I see the faces of the two standing on the other side, I think my eyes are playing tricks on me.

…I know both of their faces.

They look exactly the same as Clear. Except they're wearing different clothes than him…

"What's going on…?"

He must've heard my voice, because the figure with his back to me turned around.

…He's also Clear.

When that Clear sees my face, his own goes ghost white.

"Master!"

Three of them all have the same face…?

When the confusion shows in my expression, the two others start to grin.

"Did you hear that? He just called her Master, so that's her." The two other Clears chuckle.

"Master, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to involve you…" The Clear nearest to me looks down with an apologetic tone. When I see his face, I know that he's the real one. His expressions and mannerisms, and most of all the two moles on his chin are proof.

Then who are those two smiling over there…?

"Hey, get it together and open your eyes already."

One of the two places his hands on his hips in discontent.

"I already told you earlier. That's not your master. Our master is Toue."

"…Toue?" My body tenses up from hearing the name so suddenly.

Clear makes an intense scowl and glares at the two others. "That's wrong. Only this person is my master…Only Aoba-san."

"Hah, he's completely broken."

The two Clears exchange glances and shrug their shoulders, then look at me this time.

"We need to collect and repair the broken ones. But first I want to test out something. I should just dye that human's brain and get it over with."

"…No. I won't let you." Clear said.

"Stop that, stay quiet."

One of them takes a step towards me. He opens up his mouth, and takes a deep breath that reaches the bellows of his chest.

"Stop!"

As the real Clear screams out, the other one begins to sing. It's a frightening tune… His sharp voice and scale pierce through my eardrums.

"…Shit! Not this again…!" It's the same song from on TV…! My headaches come back, and I'm down to my knees. The sound swells in my ears, getting louder and louder from both the left and the right.

I feel so sick and dizzy.

"Ugh…!"

"Master!"

"Aoba!"

In no time, I'm writhing on the ground.


	68. Clear Route Part 8

**Clear Route part 8**

The sharp melody feels like it's cutting my brain to pieces…

"Stop singing that song right now…!"

As he watches me writhe in pain, the other Clear wears nothing but a happy look on his face.

Ren desperately pulls on my clothes with his teeth, trying to keep me conscious. But…

Their singing voices ring like overpowering bells in my ears, and I can't think straight anymore.

This is Dye Music…

"Aoba! Don't give up!"

"…!"

"!"

I hear the sound of someone stomping the ground, and the air stirs. When I strain my eyes, I see Clear running forward. He pushes away the singing one, and the song stops.

 _Snap_

…What!?

That wasn't my imagination just now, was it…

Sparks just flew out of Clear's arm…

"…Guh-!"

"My my, you've really done it now." The one that was singing shrugs his shoulders and lets out a disappointed sigh.

Thankfully I was able to hold on to my consciousness because the singing had stopped.

Clear holds onto one of his arms, staggering backwards.

"Clear! ...!"

"Aoba!"

I get up, pressing onto Ren's back for support, and run up to Clear. I take Clear as he unsteadily wobbles around and prop him up with both of my hands.

…The right arm of his coat is burnt and ripped.

I really wasn't imagining those sparks…

"Clear, are you okay!?" I worriedly asked him.

"Master, I'm sorry. I'm fine." He said.

"Hey you, do you know what you just did?"

"…" Clear's eyes warp with intense fury.

"I'm sure you realize what happened to your body without me telling you. What're you going to do, now that you can't stop it? You're really stupid. Hahaha!"

"It doesn't matter because I was able to save Master from your song."

"Idiot. You're completely broken. It'd be bad if you try that again. Haha!"

He laughs with something like his singing voice and goes back to the side of the other Clear.

"Well, there's no reason to collect and repair you now, so we'll be leaving."

"We'll definitely dye the brain of your fake master over there when the event opens."

"Event…" I mutter. The event Granny talked about…?

They're going to use Dye Music there…?

What other things will they do?

"Once all of you humans are dyed, you'll be our servants. I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, wait!"

The two Clears with the same face glance over before unhurriedly running out of the alleyway.

"Aoba, do we go after them?" Ren asked.

"No, it's fine." I said.

They disappear in the blink of an eye, and I look over to Clear.

Clear is covering up his wounded arm and looks at me with a complicated expression on his face. I look at his arm and something startles me. There's something dripping from his fingertips.

…It's blood.

"You're…!" I reach out my hand, but Clear pulls away from me. "…!" I didn't expect Clear to avoid me, so I only silently stare at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm all right now." Clear said.

"No, you're not okay. Your face looks awful, and you can't even stand up straight."

"…"

"Clear?"

Clear holds onto his arm and sullenly looks at his feet. The air around us becomes even more wet, and water droplets start to fall onto my head.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved, Master…"

Clear's voice is weak, and the sound of the water falling overpowers it.

"Who were those guys back there? They had the same face as you."

"They're…" Clear hesitates, and then goes silent.

The sound of the rain gradually grows louder and louder.

"Master, you must've realized it by now. That I'm not human."

"…"

"I'm a man-made artificial being. I'm a prototype with my own serial number. So those two are like me."

…I thought before that Clear may have not been human. And when sparks flew out of his arm…that only proved it more. But it feels strange when he himself says it.

"We are products of Toue's research. So they were correct when they said that 'Toue is our Master.' But still…Surely you know about Toue's research. We were created in order to control people. One of them sang with their Dye Music power, it's our main ability. The nature of your special voice has the same properties as well, Master. However, we're man-made."

"Then, your song is also…?"

"Yes. But my song counteracts against their Dye Music. Of course, I can also sing Grand Music as well."

"…"

"…It must be hard to believe me." Clear sadly averts his gaze.

Raindrops hit his face and run down his cheeks. The cold rain turns into a downpour and my skin turns cold.

"…So you were always keeping quiet about this?" I said.

"No." Clear shock his head "You may not believe what I'm about to say…but I had forgotten." He paused "Or rather, I never had any questions about it. I had never thought about it seriously… But when those two called out to me, I recognized them right away. We exist as the same thing."

"…"

"We were developed as weapons for our masters. I might even have been a spy, but I've never been suspicious of someone keeping surveillance on me. But…But I will tell you what I honestly think because I want to face you and tell you the entire truth." Water drips down from his hair, and then Clear looks at me again. His determined eyes shine in the gloomy atmosphere.

"I recognized you as my master because of that voice. It's the same voice as Toue's, a voice that has the power to control people…However, both our existence and Toue's voice come from artificial means. You are different. It's strange. Is Master, a human that holds the same power as us, different? Or are we the same?"

"Whenever I had questions for you, you would answer them. You told me things that I never knew. You answer to things I wonder about. It's the same thing that Grandpa did as he raised me. When I came to learn things, I felt my eyes light up. And I wanted to listen more. I wanted to be together more."

"That's why I think this way. Master is a human while I'm artificial. The feelings of wanting to stay together with you weren't lies. I don't know if Toue is my true master, however. Only you could possibly be my master. Even though I've only realized all of this now, my feelings won't change. Those two did say that I was broken, but that's fine with me."

"That's why I won't deceive you anymore. From now on, of course. I want you to at least…believe in that."

…The sound of the rain sounds more miserable with his last words.

My chest hurts, and I grab at my jacket over it. It is definitely a shock that Clear is something made by Toue. I think of how Clear might have been lying to me the entire time…and I doubt his words.

…But.

In my heart, I don't believe that Clear is lying at all. I've never seen Clear as something artificial. The figure being drenched by rain with an eager look on his face…looks exactly like a human to me.

"…"

"…Clear, you're an idiot." I said letting out a gentle sigh.

"Master…"

Clear looked at me with wide eyes as I smile at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

Clear bites his lip in a frown. He then rummages into his pockets and quickly pulls something out. The thing he pulls out is an umbrella.

"Whoa!"

"You'll catch a cold in the rain, Master."

I stared at him dumbfounded before a laugh broke out "…Haha!" It's so like Clear to do something so out of the blue like this. Even now, he's still concerned for me as ever. He holds out his umbrella closer to me.

This is the same old Clear I know so well…

"I'm so happy that you're my master. Thank you so much."

"You're just exaggerating."

"They're only my true feelings."

"…It's kind of embarrassing how you can say that so bluntly." I chuckled.

"Oh, that's right." Looking as if he just remembered something, Clear rummages around in his pockets again. "The mask, the mask…" He takes his gas mask out of his pocket.

Seriously, how big are those pockets…?

Seriously!?

It surprises me to see the kinds of things he can stuff into his pockets, and Clear stares straight at my face.

"Hm?" I gave him a questionably look.

"Master…Ah, no, um." Clear avoids meeting my eyes and stumbles over his words.

"What's up?"

"…Um, I remembered one thing I wanted to ask of you. Is that all right?"

"Sure."

I wonder what it could be. I thought listening to Clear.

"I called you by your name before, but-"

"…Huh?"

He did?

When he was talking with those two, maybe?

It was already a strange situation, so I didn't notice.

"Well…Could I call you by that name once more? Not 'Master', but your name. …No, please let me call you by your name."

What he says reminds me of the conversation between Ren and Clear back at Glitter. Clear said it was natural to call your master 'Master'. And he couldn't understand why Ren would call me by my name. And now, Clear says he wants to call me by my name.

…Isn't this something important to him?

For him to want to call me 'Aoba' rather than 'Master' means that…

"Should I not?"

"…Of course you can."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…Thank you very much." Clear looks straight into my eyes again and slowly moves his face towards mine. "Aoba-san…I love you."

"!" My eyes widen in response to his confession. "What do you think you're…!?"

"I'm sorry. It came out naturally. That's just how I feel."

When Clear ends his sentence, my vision turn dark.

And then…something soft brushes against my lips.

"…"

"…"

Not even a few seconds could have passed. But it felt like forever until Clear took his lips off of mine.

After we separate, we both take a long breath.

"…I just kissed you."

* * *

 **Q: Do you guys want me to upload Re:Connect now with only Noiz and Koujaku's Route or wait till this story is done then upload the squeal?**

 **I won't be adding the other till their route is done on here. We've already complete Noiz and Koujaku's so I can upload their squeal. If anything I can put a poll up for this question. Let me down in the comments on what you guys want me to do**


	69. Clear Route Part 9

**ThatOneGirlwiththeM: Well for that comment I decided to upload the squeal go check it out when you have a chance!**

 **LadyBarricade: Clear is my favorite character as well though I still pair Aoba with Noiz, Clear comes in second for me. And i'm so glad we finally get to read his route! He almost won the first poll! That was till Koujaku came and tied up the poll where I had to flip a coin, but the long wait is finally over!**

* * *

 **Clear Route Part 9**

"…I just kissed you."

Clear mutters in an upbeat tone. His words cause me to become extremely embarrassed.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"All right."

We both speak in a low volume, and I can't manage to look up. That kiss surprised me, but…Clear's confession surprised me even more.

"…Hey. Can I ask you something too?"

"Yes?"

"When you said you liked me…what did you mean by that?" I asked.

"I meant…" Clear stops talking halfway and looks down to me. "I meant you are someone very precious to me."

"As your master?"

"That too, but also as Aoba-san the person. I mean it just as much. You are a person I want to protect. A person I don't want to lose. Someone irreplaceable. Someone I always want to be with. I feel all of those things for you."

"…'s that so."

I become even more embarrassed. Clear's 'love' takes me back. But both of his 'I love you' and his calling me by my name has serious importance. I honestly don't know how I feel about Clear yet.

But when he kissed me and told me he loved me… I didn't hate any of it.

I compose myself and stroke Clear's hair as he looks at me anxiously.

"Thanks." I said with a gentle smile.

When I say that, Clear's eyes close a little and he grins happily. "The pleasure is mine… Just staying by your side makes me happy, thank you so much."

"…"

His honest words make my chest hurt. Clear never did anything extravagant. He only told me his true feelings, how he loves me.

And that…somehow pierces my heart.

I want to respond to him. But…I'm not really sure about my feelings, so I can't give him a definite answer.

So instead of using words, I answer him with a hug.

"…!"

Clear tenses up a bit, but soon shyly leans on me.

As I hug him, our bodies close, I can feel the temperature rising. His warmth is no different from a human's. …It doesn't matter if he's a machine. I hold Clear especially tight, and then let go.

Little by little, the rain grows weaker.

"…It look like it's okay now." Clear closes the umbrella.

"Looks like it."

The atmosphere feels a bit awkward, and we both stare at the ground.

 _Ring_

My ringtone for my Coil sounds.

It's a message.

"…an invitation?" I question. The showy message has the word 'Invitation' written on it. It's inviting me to the Oval Tower. "An invitation to the tower…"

"It must be Toue's trap." Clear's expression turns serious. "They must've made their report about me earlier."

"Aoba, are you going to go?" Ren asked.

Just like Clear said, this is probably a trap. If those two were the same as Clear, there's a chance they know about my voice. I'm sure that Toue knows that I'm able to use Scrap, but he may even know more if he's inviting me directly.

We need to get to Toue no matter what.

Then…why don't we just step into Toue's trap?

That's what Toue wants, but if we let me hold that event then it's all over.

Finally coming to a decision I let out a sigh and nodded my head "…Let's go and check it out. I don't know if it's a trap or not, but it's still a chance to meet with Toue."

"Understood." Ren said.

"Ren-san, it'll be fine. I will definitely protect Aoba-san." Clear pounds his chest with utmost confidence.

"…That's true."

"What was with that pause?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hmph!"

"Okay, let's go." I said.

"Yes-!" Clear's face turns grave, and he staggers, holding his arm.

"!" It's the arm that sparked a while ago. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm all right. Let's go." Clear said.

"If it gets too bad, tell me right away." I told him.

"I will."

I'm worried about Clear's condition, but…We still continue to run in the direction of the tower.

We walk down the road, darkened by night, and stop at the brightly lit Oval Tower. It's a beautiful sight….almost so much that it's eerie.

We stand in front of the tower, looking up at it in silence. And then, Clear and I rush to go inside. There are guards standing at the entrance.

"Please show your invitation to the confirmation monitor."

I pull out the invitation from my Coil and show it to the monitor.

"…Confirmed. Welcome to Oval Tower. Please come in." The entrance quietly opens. Once we're inside, we're completely in Toue's hands.

I exchange looks with Clear, and we step into the tower.

The inside of the tower is just like its exterior, covered in white. The walls and floors are polished to the point that they seem like mirror and feel cold to the touch.

I heard that there was an area of the tower open to the public, but no one was in sight since we entered from another entrance. But I can hear the sound of footsteps, so there must be guards on patrol. The space is suffocatingly tranquil, and Clear and I keep walking down the long hallway.

After walking some distance, we arrive at an elevator. Two guards stand by it. We stop upon reaching it.

"It says on the invitation to go to the top floor." I said.

"Toue's office must be on the top floor." Clear said.

"…I have even worse feeling about this."

The almost robotic guards glue their eyes on us as they, too, board the elevator. The button on the panel is pushed, and the elevator slowly starts to ascend to the top floor.

"…!" Clear leans against the elevator wall, letting out haggard gasps. His expression is warped with pain.

"…Does it hurt?" I worriedly asked.

"…I'm fine. It'll go away if I rest for a while."

"But-"

Clear cuts me off "I'm fine. We need to keep going."

"…" I remember the sparks that flew out of Clear's arm.

Is he really okay…?

The air is silent, and the door opens when we reach the top floor. It has a completely different atmosphere compared to the first floor. The first floor was made for guest, but this floor doesn't even compare in terms of looks.

"Is this where Toue is?"

"No, this is the research area. Toue's office is somewhere by elevator, but an ordinary person can't enter here. We should be fine with that invitation in hand."

"Research area… They do research up here?" I said confused.

"Yes, I believe they do. Toue also has facilities on the mainland as well." Clear said.

The tension builds up inside of me as we begin to walk up the dreary hallway. We walk silently, and eventually find a door at the end of the hallway.

There's a monitor by the door.

I open my invitation from my Coil and hold it up to the monitor.

"Confirmed. Please come in." When the door opens, we see another elevator in front of us.

"That elevator must go to the top floor."

"Yes."

We show the invitation to yet another confirmation monitor, and climb into the elevator to go to the top floor. The elevator quickly stops and opens its doors.

This floor is different from the one designed for research. In front of me I see a red door. I advance down the hallway and stand in front of it. On the other side of the door we find a spacious room.

Standing there in the center is Toue, and…

The two with the exact same faces as Clear.

He's Toue…

I knew his face from the TV, but his is my first time seeing the real one. He stands in an elegant and calm manner, looking like the gentleman he did on TV.

But I know he isn't.

He certainly does look refined. But his eyes show no hint of a smile. They're as sharp as a hawk's.

"You finally came. Serial number R-2E-054… Clear now, is it not? So you must be Aoba-chan."

"!"

"…"

He knows my name…

So he did hear from those two over there.

"I was given a report. It seems that Clear recognizes you as his master." Toue said "Well, then. Now, on to why I invited the two of you here…First, let's talk about you, Clear." Toue's gaze shifts from me to Clear.

Clear purses his lips together, staring firmly at Toue.

"Clear is a defective R-2E type that was disposed of."

"! Disposed…?" I said.

"Yes. However, the man in charge of the disposal must have lost his mind, because he took Clear away. That man modified Clear, changed his serial number, and kept Clear a secret from us until death. He treated him just like his own son. Without any relation to him, as well; he must've been a lonely, single man."

That must be Clear's 'Grandpa'.

He must've been terrified by the fact that Toue's people might be looking for him because he was hiding Clear.

"Clear recognized you as his master because he is a defective product. Furthermore… he went against his own." Toue said.

"…"

Toue turns his head and glances at the two behind him. "He said that Aoba-chan was his master, rather than me, correct? That piqued my interest in Clear. It was originally input that I was his master, but he chose to deny me and mistake who his real master was. Why did he recognize you? That is of great interest to me."

"…!"

"Clear…!"

Clear focuses on Toue, and silently moves closer to him. "…There's something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Toue's eyes narrow, and he gently nods. "Go ahead."

"Since you are my original master, I have a question to ask of you. Please tell me this. Is it possible for us to become human?"

"…Human?" Toue's grin widens in enjoyment. "Do you mean, to become living flesh and blood?"

"Yes." Clear nodded his head.

"Ha, how interesting. Now a machine wants to become human."

"…"

"My answer is no. You should know that the most. You're a machine. You can't become human."

"…Then why did you make me, no, make us like humans?" Clear asked.

"It's surprising to see a machine question his raison d'etre. Indeed, very interesting." Toue chuckled not answering Clear's question.

"Please answer me." Clear demanded.

"It's simple. You were made out of convenience. You were made to follow mens' lives. You would blend into the human lifestyle, and permanently manipulate them. That is why you were made to resemble a human. As development progresses, your faces, your stature, your forms, your lifespan, will all be able to become varied."

"…So you mean to say that we were made to ultimately resemble humans but still to be used as tools."

"I can't help it if you think that way. I see all of you as my precious children. But there are countless replacements for you. That's why in actuality, I can say that you're all important beings to me. I do need you all for my plan."

"…Then I have just one more question. I want to ask my real master. Why do you think I'm alive right now, Master?" Clear asked.

"…" This is…the same question he's asked me before.

"What you're alive, hm?" Toue hummed "Living is like a game to me. People live on a magnificent board, and bet on their fates. If my beliefs are right, then no matter what trouble I run into, my wishes will always be granted in the end. So even if I am discouraged, it just means that I lost the wager on my fate. However I will enjoy haggling with my life. That is what living is."

What the hell…?

That's how this guy sees life?

Like a freaking game!?

"…" Clear doesn't say anything. But he balls his white gloved hands into fists. "…Then to you, Master, what is death?"

"Just as I had said earlier, life is something you wager. When peoples' convictions are refused by the world, that is when they die."

"…You're wrong." Clear musters up his strength that shows in his voice and his shaking fists. "You're wrong, completely wrong. Those kind of answer mean nothing to me. That's why I can't understand them. If life is just a game, then what are we…?"

"Spinning tops. Including me, naturally. We are all tops spinning on a board." Toue said.

"…No! We're nothing like pawns! We, just like humans, all have wills and emotions…We're living! We…we aren't toys for someone to just play with!"

"You just haven't realized it yet. I'm the one who gave you life, and you came here because you know that perfectly well. Am I wrong?"

"…! As I thought, you're not my master." Clear mutters "I learned so many important things from being with Aoba-san. Such important things. What living is. What death is. I'm not human, but I still feel my chest warm up when Aoba-san speaks to me. I can feel happy! You're not able to understand the me that isn't a human! And to want to control peoples' hearts… You're full of arrogance."

"…Clear."

I never knew Clear held my words so close to his heart…

"…Hmm hm." Toue makes an amused smile. "You're in quite a rage. Clear, I find you truly interesting. It was worth it to call you here instead of disposing of you right away. I wonder what changed inside of you… I should like to analyze it." Toue raises his right hand, and the two walk up on his signal. "These two are your little brothers, R-2E's SP Series. Of course the R-2E series has higher abilities than you – they're close to perfection. To your right is alpha, and to your left, alpha 2. Now, isn't this a touching family reunion?"

The one named Alpha walks up to Clear. He wears a smiling face full of pride.

"Ahh. I don't really want to do this, but it's not like I can go against Master's orders. Anyway, you can't even fight back against us, can you? If you go against your key lock, won't you Auto repair cease to work? Aren't you already breaking down, my stupid older brother?"

"…!" Clear glare at the Alpha.

"Breaking down…?"

Toue must have notice the confusion on my face and began to speak "They have a key lock that is set so they can't oppose their own kind. Usually their programming doesn't allow it in the first place, but Clear is an exception. In the case they disobey their programming, measures are taken: Auto Repair is turned off and ceases to function. In other words, their body will break down and they will be unable to recover. At that point our help is necessary for restoration."

"That…" So that must be why Clear's been in so much pain… As if to only support Toue's words more, fragments of skin start to peel off of Clear's arm and fall to the floor. "Clear!"

"Clear's younger brothers also have a key lock, but it has been overridden now, justified because they mean to punish a wrongdoer."

"…!"

No way! Clear!

"Let's go, older brother!" Alpha starts to run towards Clear.

"…!" Alpha bashes into Clear in no time, and then draws a fist and readies a kick. Clear tries to defend himself. But Alpha is to overwhelmingly fast for him. He ends up taking the blow. If only he didn't have that key lock, Clear could fight back…! "…!"

"If I keep this up, soon you won't even be able to move! But come on, you're boring me!"

 _THAWCK!_

"Ugh…" Clear takes a direct hit from Alpha's leg, and parts of his body splinter off.

"…Clear!" Without even caring to look, I just run up to Clear.

"Please don't come over here!" His words cause my entire body to go numb and freeze in place. "Please don't come here, Aoba-san. Please…"

"…!"

"You're weak, brother. I thought that we could have at least had some fun. Too bad."

"Uh…Ugh!"

"Clear!"

"Doesn't it hurt? You can't even fight back. That's just the proof that you were made like the rest of us. We're not human."

 _THAWCK!_

"…!"

"…Hey." Toue looks to Alpha 2 while watching Alpha and Clear fight.

Alpha 2 turns his head towards me.

"!" I try to dash forward and escape, but someone grabs my arm. "Let go!"

"Aoba-san!"

…Shit!

Alpha 2 holds onto my arm with a solid grip. It's like he's made out of metal.

"Clear's attention is focused on you, but I'd like to understand something, Aoba-chan. I've heard that your voice has a power to it, but I haven't heard anything much besides that, only because it's taken you so long to notice it yourself. So please, let me examine you further." Toue smiled.

"This isn't funny…!" I growled.

"Show Aoba-chan to a different room."

Alpha 2 pulls my arms and starts to walk.

"Stop, let me go!" I began to struggle.

"Let go of Aoba-san!" Clear demanded.

"Where do you think you're looking?"

"Guh…!"

Alpha punches Clear in the face.

Clear is beaten and tattered, but is somehow still able to stand.

Alpha laughs and circles Clear, attacking him as he goes.

"Urgh…"

"Clear!"

Alpha kicks him in the stomach, and Clear falls to his knees. Red blood drips from his mouth and parts of his skin are scattered about on the floor. A smell rises to my nose. It doesn't smell like blood. Is it oil…?

"Well, let's end this. I'll make sure to finish you off."

"…"

"This time, it's bye-bye for real. Okay, brother?" With an expression not unlike that of a predator cruelly tormenting his prey. Alpha stands in front of Clear.

Clear glares at him silently…and a smile widens on his face.

"What, are you completely broken now?"

"…I was a failed work, so I can do something that you'd never expect. So I have no reason to be afraid anymore. You can't understand anything beyond your calculations. And I… can do anything I want without someone's instruction."

Clear puts his hand in his coat pocket and takes something out.

Is that…a knife!?

"…What are you up to?"

"Something that you couldn't even dream of doing." A fearless grin floats to his face, and he points the knife's tip to his own head and holds it there.

"…" What is he trying to do…?

"…Oh?" Toue's voice holds a tint of wonder in it, and I fee one of my hands from Alpha 2's grip.

Alpha 2, who was taking me along, stops moving.

"I'm certain that the key lock circuit is around here."

"! No way… I can't believe you'd do something so stupid. I don't understand you."

"It's fine if you don't. You don't need to." Clear takes a sidelong glance to me. I can see a tender sadness in his eyes, mixed with different colors. "Aoba-san. I will keep my promise. I will definitely protect you."

"Stop, Clear…"

"It'll be fine. Please believe in me."

"That's not what I mean!" I cried.

"I will protect you, not because I'm ordered to, but because I choose to, as the first thing I'll do using my own free will. So please, let me protect you." A fleeting smile flashes by his face while holding the knife in his hand.

Without hesitation, his hand…swings to the side.

 **"CLEAR!"**

I scream with all I have to try to stop Clear.

I look at him with desperate, pained eyes.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…!" My head hurts. It feels like it's ripping apart.

 _BA-DUMP_

This sensation…

 _'If you're doing it to someone you know well, and have a deep wish or desire, you will most likely be able to plant that into their consciousness with your own.'_

Then, maybe I can…

Scrap…

.

.

This is…

What is this?

Why am I here…

I remember feeling something like Scrap…

I can hear a clear sound with a soft timbre. I can't tell if there's even a ceiling or a floor where I am. I'm just floating in this strange open area. Sometimes the tone becomes unstable, and sparks start to fly throughout the air. I smell traces of something burning. Parts of it graze my cheek. But the music keeps ringing on.

 **It's fine to rest. It's better to stop now.**

* * *

 **The squeal for DMMD is now out! Go to my profile to check it out**


	70. Clear Route Bad End

**Anime no Akuma: Well I'm glad you are liking the story so far. If you wish to see the game I can give some recomdation on playthroughs on youtube. Do you want to see with commentary or not? As for your question yes I am doing Ren's Route he'll be last so once I finish Clear's and Mink's Route I'll be doing his next.**

 **Hahaha yep I'm posting an extra chapter today! I might just post the rest of the chapters for Clear's Route...hmm idk we'll see how things go for me today. Well here is the Bad End for oh sweet baby Clear Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clear Route Bad End**

 **It's fine to rest.**

The sound of metal clanks and sparks fly as Clear strikes a direct blow to his head with a sharp edge of his blade. Oil spurts out like blood, and even more skin tears off and flutter onto the floor.

"…!" Clear endures the pain and pulls the knife out of his head. Oil runs down his forehead then down to his cheeks.

It's a heroic act… And I can't take my eyes away. "Clear…"

"You…" Alpha looked at Clear with disbelief.

"…Now… The counter-attack begins…!" Smiling, covered in dripping oil, Clear sways and stands up. He throws away the knife, and rushes after Alpha, who looks as dumbfounded as me.

"…!"

He must've used overwhelming force, because Alpha has to protect himself with his fists as he almost stumbles to the ground.

Clear moves to attack him, only a hair's breadth away. Clear's method of fighting involves no defense whatsoever. As if he has no time left… Even I can see that.

As he keeps moving, parts of Clear's body crumble off everywhere, and he sometimes stumbles on his feet. He's not going to be able to keep moving around like this. That means… Soon, Clear will…

The anxiety rises to my head, and as Clear staggers Alpha closes in the distance and kicks him. Clear expertly jumps back to avoid the blow.

"…Ha. Your force is amazing, but it's really nothing to special."

"…"

Clear takes painful gasps and scowls at Alpha.

"It's all in vain. But soon you won't be able to move, you know? You're ruined, both inside and outside. This time I'll make sure to kill you slowly."

Alpha picks up the knife on the ground, and composedly walks towards Clear.

"I'll take away your free will that you've gained by breaking the key lock with the knife that you yourself so freely threw away."

"Shit! Let me go! Clear, run! Hurry!"

Still feeling like I'm in a dream, I try and shake off Alpha 2 and call out to Clear. And the Alpha approaches Clear with his knife in hand.

Clear… isn't moving.

"Your fake master looks worried. Is that okay?"

"…"

"So you've finally given up. Then I'll take you down in one hit. You're old, but we're made of the same things. Don't worry, I won't miss."

"So now we're arrived at the finale… Take her away." Toue, speaking in a tone that suggests he's lost interest commands Alpha 2 to leave the room and I'm pulled towards the door.

"…!"

Toue begins to walk out, and Alpha 2 pulls me along with even more force.

"Clear!"

"Well then, this is where we really part." Alpha flashes a cruel smile and raises the knife.

Clear… still won't move.

Why?

Has he given up like Alpha said?

Why…

Why won't he move…!?

"Clear…!"

"Bye-bye, brother."

And at that moment… Clear spreads out both of his arms, and breathes in deeply. His soft voice begins to sing a slow melody.

"This is…!" Alpha steps back in surprise, and the knife falls from his hand.

Alpha 2 stops moving as well, and crouches over, groaning in pain. He lets go of my arms. But… I'm unable to get closer to Clear.

Clear was singing.

His singing voice is beautiful, even now…and it captivates me. It is such a tragic display, but I can only think of how beautiful his singing is. Clear's song envelops me in a certain calmness, but also brings up a sharp pain from the bottom of my heart.

It's strange.

 _Snap_

While I'm lost in the song, it suddenly stops.

"…!" Clear breaths out a painful gasp as he falls to his knees.

"Clear!" I immediately rush over to Clear's side.

"…Hah, what was all that threatening me for then?" Alpha, who was once groveling in pain, now stands up to move to Clear and gives him a brutal kick.

"…!" Clear loses all strength and falls down.

"…Hey. Get her."

As Toue speaks, my arms clinging onto Clear are pulled…It's Alpha 2 who has gotten a hold of me pulling me away from Clear.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I yelled out in anger.

"Collect Clear as well."

"Yes, Master."

"No, Clear! CLEAR…!"

My voice doesn't reach no matter how loud I yell… Alpha 2 pulls me along and takes me to another room.

When I open my eyes, all I see is pure white. A white ceiling, white walls, a white floor. But it's different from Oval Tower. It's even more inhumanly cold.

I can hear electric sounds beeping at fixed intervals, and it bothers me. Unable to move, I do nothing but stare at the ceiling. Drops of clear liquid fall, descending ever so slowly. Like a small snake eating at me, a tube is fixated to my body.

I don't know how many times my body has been tampered with. The violent pain from the examinations and the repeated experiments… I can't feel anything anymore. I wonder when I started to forget. All that I have is my white world. A completely isolated world.

Whether I'm dead or alive, it doesn't matter anymore…

"…"

Someone walks up to me.

It must be another researcher in a white coat. Or so I thought, but a bright color comes to my eyes. And my world begins to blur… It's like a bulb of light. A small light that shines over me as I lay trapped in this white world.

I see two moles on his chin.

When I see them, an old happiness fills my chest.

"Aoba-san." He smiles. "From now on, we'll always be together. I've gotten permission from Toue. Always, and forever… You're mine now."

…

…These footsteps.

They're Clear's.

I raise my head, about to doze off. I can only sense Clear coming closer, as I can't see anything but black.

"…Good morning, Aoba-san. The weather's nice out today. But even if I told you that you wouldn't understand it in here."

"…"

Clear gently caresses my check. His touch is cold. He moves around behind me. he hugs me tenderly from behind.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"…"

"You look well. That's good. I'd be sad if you were hurt, Aoba-san. Little by little, we'll make progress. It's not something that you can rush. Right?" Clear rubs the area around my chest and abdomen, and then my thighs… There he starts to touch me more tenderly.

When did I lose these limbs?

"Aoba-san…"

He calls my name, his voice dripping with ecstasy.

"I'm not human. But I want to always be with you, Aoba-san. All humans' lives end at some point, right? I don't ever want to lose you. That's why…I asked Toue to turn you into something like me. When I gave him the data, he told me I could do as I liked."

Clear holds my body close to him and buries his face in my hair.

"I can't become human. So I want to make you the same as me. But you'll always be beautiful… No, I want to make you even more beautiful. Like a doll. So that's why you can't have too much. Because a doll doesn't need a will of its own. Having arms and legs gives you a sense of freedom, so they're not necessary. Both your eyes and your legs are done, so next are your arms. I can't have you using your arms freely."

He takes my hand away from gripping the bars and pulls it close to him, kissing it. seconds later, he plunges his teeth into my wrist.

"…!"

The faint scent of blood appears.

He licks the bitten area with his tongue. The chain on my neck makes a dry clinking noise.

I can't feel any pain, any coldness… or any warmth. I'm only something that breathes.

"I'm looking forward to it. Soon, Aoba-san will be as truly beautiful as I've wished for. My one and only Aoba-san… I'm looking forward to it." Clear whispers into my ear with his entrancing voice.

Clear isn't the same Clear he once was.

After he was taken away by Alpha, he was repaired, but also changed, by Toue. So he returned to his original state.

…But I don't care anymore.

To me, someone who is unable to move at all, Clear is my entire world. If Clear is happy, then… I don't need to care about anything else. Everything is how Clear want it to be…

"Aoba-san…"

 **(youtube dot com** **/watch?v=4zwCoJLsEFg)**

* * *

 **Q: Do you want me to post the rest of Clear's Route and start on Mink's Route tomorrow? Or do the regular daily updates?**


	71. Clear Route Good End Part 1

**A heads up guys don't expect a chapter tomorrow as I don't really know my plans, but I should be able to update. It really depends on what my scheduled is if I don't then expect the last two chapters of Clear's route to be up on Monday and for the squeal will be the last part of Noiz's Good End and Koujaku's Bad End. So yeah...**

 **Also get ready for some tears in the next chapter so please go buy a bowl of ice-cream and some tissue and pull of the video of Clear's Jellyfish song so we can all cry. God Damn it Clear why must you make us cry!?**

 **Another thing, when it came to choose the bubbles or not I didn't know what to write so the beginning part of the chapter till the to dots appear belong to me of the plot. So I that small part of this story. Hope it turn out well...**

* * *

 **Clear Route Good End Part 1**

 **It's fine to rest. It's better to stop now.**

These two words trap in separate bubbles appeared before me. Are they supposed to mean something? Am I supposed to choice one of them?

…But.

Both of these words sound like giving up.

I don't know which of the two is the right answer.

What am I supposed to do?

As I pounder on what to do, I heard a cracking sound. Startled I look back at the bubbled words seeing it begin to break at each passing second.

Could it be…?

That the answer is…

I felt something staring at me. Turning around I saw Clear looking at me and looking at the breaking bubbles. He looked at me as if he is expecting an answer. I look back at the bubbles seeing so many cracks in it.

Now I know...

I know the real answer.

I looked at Clear and just before the bubbles fully break I gave him a smile as the bubble broke into millions of pieces.

.

.

The sound of metal clanks and sparks fly as Clear strikes a direct blow to his head with the sharp edge of his blade. Oil spurts out like blood, and even more skin tears off and flutter onto the floor.

"…!" Clear endures the pain and pulls the knife out of his head.

Oil runs down his forehead then down to his cheeks.

It's a heroic act… And I can't take my eyes away.

"Clear…"

"You…"

"…Now… The counter-attack begins…!" Smiling, covered in dripping oil, Clear sways and stands up. He throws away the knife, and rushes after Alpha, who looks as dumbfounded as me.

"…!" He must've used overwhelming force, because Alpha has to protect himself with his fists as he almost stumbles to the ground.

Clear moves to attack him, only a hair's breadth away. Clear's method of fighting involves no defense whatsoever. As if he has no time left…Even I can see that. As he keeps moving, parts of Clear's body crumble off everywhere, and he sometimes stumbles on his feet.

He's not going to be able to keep moving around like this.

That means… Soon, Clear will…

The anxiety rises to my head, and as Clear staggers Alpha closes in the distance and kicks him. Clear expertly jumps back to avoid the blow.

"…Ha. Your force is amazing, but it's really nothing too special."

"…" Clear takes painful gasps and scowls at Alpha.

"It's all in vain. But soon you won't be able to move, you know? You're ruined, both inside and outside. This time I'll make sure to kill you slowly." Alpha picks up the knife on the ground, and composedly walks towards Clear. "I'll take away your free will that you've gained by breaking the key lock with the knife that you yourself so freely threw away."

"Shit! Let me go! Clear, run! Hurry!"

Still feeling like I'm in a dream, I try and shake off Alpha 2 and call out to Clear. And then Alpha approaches Clear with his knife in hand.

Clear… isn't moving.

"Your fake master looks worried. Is that okay?"

"…"

"So you've finally given up. Then I'll take you down in one hit. You're old, but we're made of the same things. Don't worry, I won't miss."

"So now we've arrived at the finale… Take her away." Toue, speaking in a tone that suggests he's lost interest, commands Alpha 2 to leave the room and I'm pulled towards the door.

"…!" Toue begins to walk out, and Alpha 2 pulls me along with even more force. "Clear!"

"Well then, this is where we really part." Alpha flashes a cruel smile and raises the knife.

Clear…still won't move.

Why?

Has he given up like Alpha said?

Why…

Why won't he move…!?

"Clear…!"

"Bye-bye, brother."

And at that moment…

Clear spreads out both of his arms, and breathes in deeply. His soft voice begins to sing a slow melody.

"This is…!" Alpha steps back in surprise, and the knife falls from his hand. Alpha 2 stops moving as well, and crouches over, groaning in pain.

He lets go of my arms.

But… I'm unable to get closer to Clear.

Clear was singing.

His singing voice is beautiful, even now…and it captivates me. It is such a tragic display, but I can only think of how beautiful his singing is. Clear's song envelopes me in a certain calmness, but also brings up a sharp pain from the bottom of my heart.

It's strange.

"Ugaaah…"

The two Alpha's fall to the floor, both desperately grasping at their heads in pain. After a short time… they stop moving.

Clear finishes his song, and his knees start to bend. "…!"

"Clear!" I frantically rush over and support him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"That song just now…"

"I overloaded their throughput with the largest amount of output in my song. I never sang the same song as them. So my melody is a complete opposite of what theirs is."

"Complete opposite…?"

"When Grandpa revised me, he programmed it in case of an emergency, I think. The song's soundwaves were made so the Alpha could not process them. And so the output of my song went past their limit of throughput and destroyed them…I'm not sure if it worked well or not…" Clear said.

"I see…" I mumbled "But that was really pushing it, you idiot."

"I'm sorry." Clear looks up at me with a slightly troubled grin.

When I look around, I see that Toue has vanished. He must've run out of the room.

"That bastard…" I growled. "!?"

Suddenly, the tower starts to shake.

What was that just now…?

A number of monitors appear, and someone's face is…

"…Ah." Clear looked up "…Right now, the original source of our power was just terminated."

"Original?"

"Yes. The symbol of Toue's ambitions, all of Platinum Jail. I'm not affected because I broke my key lock, but all power to the Alpha have been cut off. They should not be able to move anymore. And now before long, this entire tower will collapse."

"…?"

I don't understand what Clear is saying.

The tower crumbling doesn't sound like a completely bad thing, except…

"Anyway, we have to get out of here before it falls. Hold onto me!" I pull Clear's arm over my shoulder, and start running while holding his entire body up.

We leave out the hall.

"If we go down the corridor to the left, there's an emergency elevator. It goes directly to the first floor. And then we go down from there." Clear said.

"Got it."

 _BOOM_

I hear the sound of an explosion, and an alarm goes off. "We gotta hurry…!" While doing as much as I can for Clear, I rush down the shaking hallway to the emergency elevator.

We go down the emergency elevator to the first floor and burst out of the tower's entrance. Explosions burst from the top of the tower and debris falls to the ground down below. A mass of people are huddled around making noise.

Without stopping or turning around to look at the tower, I focus on escaping, putting all of my strength into holding up Clear. I hurry in fear of the tower collapsing, and I want to let Clear rest more than anything. The only place I can think of going to is Glitter.

"…Hold on, Clear…!"

"Yes…!"

Because of Clear's current condition, some people stare at us as we make our way through the alleys.

We somehow make it down the narrow path and finally hobble into Glitter. When we go inside, I gently lower Clear down near a wall. I take off his torn coat, and lean his body against the wall.

I want to take him upstairs for him to rest on a real bed but it'd be impossible to get him up the stairs.

"…!" Clear frowns, taking shivering, ragged breaths.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"…I'm fine."

He smiles even though he can barely breathe, and my chest hurts.

What do I do?

I could help him if he were like an Allmate, but I can't possibly work with a machine as complex as Clear.

…But I can't let myself say that either.

I decide to leave to look for tools to work with, but Clear grabs onto my clothes.

"Please wait. …Don't go." He begs in a low voice, barely able to move. "Please stay here with me."

"…"

The sight of him is so unbearably sad, and I lean over him.

"But if we just leave it alone, it'll…"

"It's fine. It's already too late."

"! What are you saying…!?"

"I would know my own body the best. When I destroyed the key lock, I also broke my main brain stem circuit that's impossible to fix. So it's already…"

"I can't believe you'd do something so reckless…!" I said.

"But if I didn't do it, I wouldn't have been able to save you. I don't believe I did something wrong." Clear told me.

"…! Then what can I do to save you now…?" I cried.

"Rather than that, I have something I'd like to ask for…May I?" He asked.

"Helping you comes first!"

"The possibility of saving me is extremely low. In the time I have left, could you grant my wish? I never had any intention to tell you that it'd have to come to this. But right now I have a wish I would like you to fulfill. I believe a malfunction occurred. I should have never gone against my programming, but… would you be willing to listen to my first and final selfish request?"

"…" I try to hold back the tears, and somehow build up the strength in my stomach to be able to. My eyes and throat feel like they're burning. No matter what I do, I can't stop my lips from trembling. "…That's not fair… You can't say it like that, and…!"

"I'm sorry if it's troublesome. Could you listen to my wish?" Clear smiles sadly and touches my cheek with his cold, exposed mechanical hand.

I feel like if I open my mouth I'll burst into tears, so I nod my head silently and Clear sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness. Then, I'll go ahead and tell you." Clear took a deep breath "…Please let me touch you, Aoba-san."

* * *

 **I'll most likely post the next part later today and post the final part...hopefully tomorrow if not then the next update will be on Monday. Next chapter will be the sad lemon...God Damn it Clear...**


	72. Clear Route Good End Part 2

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time, I had a really good reason as to why. First off I was helping my dad and my stepmom move into their new house (still am but that's just mainly putting thing away) I was busy for the past two weeks from moving stuff to the truck and in the house and figuring out where things go. So I was really exhausted when I got back home. (I live with my mom which is like an 45 minute drive to get do my dad's and back home)**

 **My car then had a brilliant idea off shutting down on the AC and it was REALLY hot outside so I had to go get that replace. I'm also looking around for a job to apply to. I just finish my college semester and decided to take a break since i'm not dropping out. I'm 20 years old and I don't have a job...I need to focus on a job and trying to find a decent apartment to move into instead of school work right now. Once that's settle down I do plan to go back and get a better degree.**

 **And it's summer. My family always have these big plans during summer so I'm a bit busy at times where I can't really work on my stories. And I am working on another story as well for HunterxHunter so that's three stories I'm working on. For now updates will be a bit slower(hopefully not to slow). Another thing is that my little sister manage to get on two traveling soccer teams so I need to help my mom out more with those.**

 **These where the reason that I wasn't able to upload like I use to. I just got so exhausted on some days that I didn't have the motivation to upload the stories.**

 **Starting tomorrow...depending what my scheduled is for tomorrow I'm going to be uploading two to three chapters for the make up days that I miss on. Also I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the daily updates so...just keep an eye out for any new chapters.**

 **The final part of Clear's Route will be uploaded later today I don't know what time so keep an eye. Re:Connect will be on hold till I finish this story as I said I'm really busy and I want to get this one story done.**

 **ONE LAST THING AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **On the 23 on this month my family and I will be heading down to Florida to visit our grandparents and other family members down there. We won't be back till the 1 or 2 of July. So there will probably be no updates that week. I honestly don't know if I'll have the time to update that week as we only get to see them once a year. I'll put a reminder out again on the 22nd. If we finish the story before then then there's nothing to worry about. We'll just see what happens.**

 **Now that i'm done explaining things we can now move on to the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clear's Route Good End Part 2**

"Thank goodness. Then, I'll go ahead and tell you." Clear took a deep breath "…Please let me touch you, Aoba-san." Clear's fingers gently caress my cheek. "After all, we were man-made. We can't become human. But I at least want to be like a human, like Aoba-san…So I want to touch you. I want to tell you how I feel. If you could grant that request…"

Clear's sincere expression catches my eye. I somehow understand what he means when he says he wants to touch me.

Right now… I'll do anything to help.

And even I want to touch Clear.

Clear protected me out of his own will and is only in this pitiful state because of that. I want to console and comfort Clear… in whatever way I can. I want to make Clear at ease and happy. I want to be kind to Clear because he's done so much for me.

I would do anything for him.

"…That's fine. You can do whatever you want."

"Aoba-san…"

I closed my eyes tightly trying with all my might to stop the tears from forming "So… just don't say it like it's your last request."

Clear gives me another troubled smile.

Unable to reply, I silently embrace him.

Clear and I slowly change places, and I'm now the one leaning against the wall.

"Clear, your body…"

"I'm fine. Anyway, is this really okay?" Clear asked.

"It's fine." I said.

"Really?"

"…Yeah."

"…" Clear breathes out, overflowing with emotion, and slowly brings his face closer to mine.

When I close my eyes, something soft touches my lips. "Mn…" Clear's body temperature goes through his hands to my cheeks. I put my hands into his. "…!" When I touch him, some of his skin peels away and leaves me shocked.

No…we should stop now.

Clear, who is caught up in the moment, takes notice of my hesitation. He must've guessed as to what I meant, and shook his head from side to side, leaning into my neck. "I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'd rather be able to touch you."

"…"

Do I want to help Clear, or do I grant his wish?

The two feelings conflict inside of my heart. But I can't stop here.

Because Clear doesn't want that.

So this is fine…

As if to drown out my thoughts, Clear brings his lips to my cheek, my jaw, and then to my neck. I'm embarrassed by the sound of the kisses, and even ticklish.

"…Ah!"

"Can I touch you here as well?" Clear pulls his lips away from my collarbone and gently places his hand on my stomach.

"…I said that you could do whatever you wanted."

"Thank you very much."

He rolls up his shirt sleeve, and his cold, inhuman hand pushes against my body. Clear's entire hand is now just machine, and when I see it, the sadness welling up inside of me causes my breath to stop.

The fact that Clear is slowly rotting away and dying is reality. It hurts to realize this. But I quickly shake off those feelings.

…Because.

Even though he's rotting away, I want him to touch me more. I want him to touch me and know every inch of my body.

"Nn…Ah."

Clear runs his hands around every nook of my body, carefully, softly feeling my skin. His fingertips cause my muscles to tense, and he follows down the grooves of my bones.

"Ah…"

The palms of his hands go down my chest, and he softly squeezes them and slowly starts to rub my nipples. He licks my collarbone, and I start to feel strange.

"…Hah…Ah."

I pull my arms over Clear to his back, pull him closer, and muffle my voice into his shoulder.

"…You feel so warm. And you feel nice and soft. But are you starting to sweat?"

"!" My face goes hot as he explains every detail. "You don't have to commentate on everything. It's embarrassing…"

"I understand. But please let me touch you some more." Clear continues his gentle touch, and I can feel myself pushing my chest outward as he rubs it. It's as if he really is memorizing the shape of my body…

"…Oh, gh…"

"Aoba-san…" Clear's hands smoothly glide down my abdomen and stop at my belt. He touches the buckle of my belt and it clicks. "…I want to touch you here. Please let me." He passionately whispers into my ear and tries to undo my belt with one hand. He hurries and can't undo it quite right.

"…Wait. I'll do it." I pullback Clear's hands, and unfasten my belt myself. He must have a lot of consideration for me, as he hesitates.

Clear draws back his mechanical hand and touches my vagina through my underwear with the hand that still has skin left.

"…Mn."

His careful and hesitating fingers pushed away my underwear and softly placing his hand back down.

"…" Clear's cheeks flush and he exhales. He puts his forehead to the top of my shoulders, kissing up my neck.

"Nn…Mnn."

This time it's different with the way he enters his tongue and entwines it with mine. As he kisses me, Clears starts to moves his finger in my entrance as I felt his pointer finger stroking my clit.

"Uhn…Ah…!"

"Aoba-san, does it feel good?"

As we take a pause from kissing, I become even more embarrassed when he asks me that question. He must've stirred me up, because my lower body starts to become even hotter than before.

"…Ha….Haah."

"…Aoba-sa-…!" Clear abruptly stops midsentence and also stops his hand.

When I look his way, I see that Clear is trying to hold back the pain. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes… I'm sorry." Clear apologizes.

"We really should sto-!"

"No." Clear's face warps and he looks at me with conviction: he then grabs my clothes. "Only that…No. Please."

"…I understand." Clear is determined to do this. So that's why I have to decide myself. I would do anything for this man. So I need to follow through with what I think.

Together with Clear.

"Hold on a second."

"Aoba-san?"

I lightly push Clear away and carefully lay him down on the floor. I move to the lower half of his body and take off his pants.

"! Aoba-san, I'll do that-"

"It's fine. I don't want you to move too much. So I'll do it." I said.

"…"

I loosen up his boxers and slide them off. His penis is exactly like a human's. And it's even hard. Watching me, Clear flashes me a small smile.

"…Does it surprise you?"

"No, well…kind of." I said.

"I believe it reacts exactly like a human's…although I've never tested it." Clear said "Toue also said this earlier, but we were made to fit into the human lifestyle so we could manipulate them. Although we can have sex, we are not able to reproduce."

"I see…"

I take Clear's dick into my hands. I hold it, and gradually…put the tip into my mouth.

"…!"

I can hear him holding his breath. Does he feel it like humans do? He did say that he's never tested it before… So does that mean that I'm the first person to have touched him like this?

My heart beats wildly thinking about it.

Of course, I've never given someone head before. But I wanted to do anything and everything for Clear.

Clear grows even bigger as I bring him deeper down my throat, then quickly pull back out. I do it over and over again, and each time Clear's cock swells up even more.

"Fhm…Un…"

"Hah…Ah."

While working at the base of his dick with my hands, my head bobs up and down as I lick the full length of his shaft.

"Ngh, nn….Mn!"

"Ahh… Ngh…!" Clear's hand rests on my shoulder, and he moves to clumsily pet my head. I can feel a strange sensation in my hair, but Clear makes it feel good. I look up to his face, his dick still in my mouth, and see Clear panting, his face completely red. "Aoba-san…"

It makes me get a little giddy, knowing that he's feeling it. I want to let him feel more. I want him to feel me.

Clear's cock is all the way down my throat, and I pull back to squeeze on him more. The hand that was petting my hair goes stiff.

"Haah…!"

"Mn…Ngh…Uhn." Something wet fills my mouth. When I pull away, a transparent liquid oozes out of the tip of his hard cock. All the way to that point…

So even stuff like semen could come out.

I try to enhance the feeling even more, and raise my face from Clear's cock.

"…?" Clear looks at me as if he's trying to guess what I'm going to do next.

I take off the rest of my clothes and straddle Clear, now fully naked.

"…" Clear's stare is fixed on my naked body. His staring is extremely embarrassing, but I take Clear's machine hand and place it on my stomach. My skin jumps to the cold hard touch of his fingers.

"Don't you want to touch everything? …Then do it."

"Aoba-san."

"And make sure to remember. Things about me, and about what my body is like…" And I never want you to forget.

Never forget, ever.

Even…even if this is the end.

"…Yes. Aoba-san, I love you. From the bottom of my heart." Clear smiles, and gently strokes my skin from my chest to my stomach.

It feels pleasant, and I lick my fingers, and then reach to my vaginal opening. "Nn…" It's not really my first time doing something like this, but it is embarrassing doing it when someone is watching me, however I have no intention of stopping. And I want to give everything to Clear…I'm doing this because I want him to be inside of me. I contract against my wet finger, and go in more, little by little. "Uhn…Ah." I forgot that my fingers are a bit thick, so it feels pretty tight…And the feeling of something being inside of me causes me to tense up even more. I try to feel around with my finger.

No matter how many times I have done this, having my fingers move around inside of me…feels really strange. "Ah…Hah…!" I feel around my entrance with my finger, and it starts to feel even better. When I look back to Clear, I see him gently rubbing my breast together. "Clear…"

"Are you all right? It looks like you're in pain."

"I'm fine…Ngh." Thanks to what I've been doing, I can feel myself loosen up a bit and it feels less unpleasant. I'm finally able to move around smoothly. "Ahhhh….Ah!?" Soon something will go even farther than just a finger, and Clear raises his upper body. He grasp at me with his one hand, and moves his other, machine hand, to my entrance.

"Clear, hey…!" His metal fingers follow up to mine that are expanding my entrance, and go inside. "Clear…Ah!" When I take out my fingers in a panic, Clear pushes his in. With two fingers deep inside, the feeling causes me to hold my breath. "Ah, haah…Un, ah."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to touch you here, too. Are you all right?" He asked.

"Ngh…!"

"It's so hot…"

"…Idiot. It's fine, so… take it out." I forcibly take both Clear and my fingers out.

It tingles inside, fairly loose…

I return to focusing on straddling Clear, and slowly lower myself onto his cock. Clear watches me with feverish eyes as I move.

"…Aoba-san."

"It's going in…Ngh, ahhh…!" Clear holds me up with one of his hands, and slowly lowers my hips even further. "…Tigh…!" Just being used to fingers isn't enough… Clear's cock relentlessly swells and opens my walls even further. I feel a pain that's like something tearing me apart with pressure, and I take shallow breaths.

"Uh…Ah!" I bear the pain and somehow fit his entire cock into me. "Ah…Ngh, ah…Haah…Ah…It… went in." Any more than this would be impossible, so I hold still with Clear's cock still deep inside of me.

It all went in…

I let out a huge breath.

"…" Clear looks at me, his eyes even more moist than before. I notice that I was shifting my body weight onto Clear's chest.

"Shit, sorry." As soon as a I pull away, Clear grabs my arm.

"It's fine."

"But…"

"I'm fine with just this."

"…Then, I'll start moving." I do what I can to not depend too much on Clear with my knees, and slowly start to move my hips. "Ah…Ungh…"

"Hah…!"

At first I was sitting on Clear's waist, but I start to move up and down. But still… It really hurts just by moving this much. "Ugh, ah…Haah…"

"…Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm okay- Ah…" As I come down, Clear starts to touch me again. The touch from his metallic hand is like nothing I've ever felt before. The feel of the heard metal slowly becomes more and more pleasant. Soon enough my hips go numb in pleasure, and the pain gradually fades away. "Ah, ku, ah…Hah…!"

"Nn…Aoba-san, it feels so good inside you." Clear's voice is raspy, words spilling out of his mouth.

I start to move in a way that causes Clear's dick to push deeper against the inner walls. "Ah, hah…Ah."

Clear takes his groping fingers off my clitoris, and starts to rub my chest and stomach. Clear's touch causes electric shocks to run throughout my entire body, and he looks so charming… It's a little late to say this, but I feel so… lewd. I'm even more turned on, and I take his hand and put it in my mouth.

"…"

"…Fu…" Without caring about all of the body fluids they're covered in, I lick Clear's fingers. It feels different from a hand with skin with its metal touch. But I can't help but love it, and carefully suck and lick them.

"Aoba-san!" Clear loudly calls out my name and pulls his hand out from my mouth, and along with his other hand, grabs my hips.

"…? ! Ah, Ahhhhh….!" He suddenly thrusts into me with such force that a loud moan escapes me. "C-Clear!"

"Ngh…Ah!" Clear thrust over and over while holding onto my hips. Goosebumps rise up on my skin to know that Clear is filling me to the brim.

"Ah…Nghhh…!"

"Uhn…Gh!"

My mind goes blank, and I look at Clear with his pained voice. Down below…something like white water startles me. Clear's face warps with pain as parts of his skin, and body itself, start to peel and drop off.

His face, his chest, his arms, everywhere.

Is he now…breaking from the inside out?

"…! Stop, if you do that, you'll…!"

Clear stops moving and grabs my arms. "I'm fine… Continue- like this…"

"But…!"

"I said it's fine!" His bitter voice pierces straight through my chest. "Please don't stop… I want to touch you until the end… I want to be touching Aoba-san… So…please. Please don't treat me like this." Clear's expression turns serious and his voice sounds like he's about to cry. Drops of water appear in the corners of his eyes and run down his cheek.

"…!" an indescribable feeling explodes in my chest… And my vision goes blurry. It feels painfully hot from my eyes to my nose. Sobs start to escape from my throat.

This is…

Clear's last wish.

That's why no matter what…

Even if his body breaks to the point where there's no traces of him left, I need to do this until the end. Clear pounds into me and I pound into him as well.

So we never forget.

So we never lose each other.

That's what we can do for each other.

"Uhn…Ah…Fu!" the tears swell up, and I try to hold back the pain.

A smile floats to Clear's face, and he matches my rhythm. He's working as strongly as he can, without caring how his body is falling apart. Even without me touching him, Clear's face starts to fall apart.

It's happening right in front of me, but I can't stop it. I know there's no helping it, but it hurts to realize how useless I am…Before I know it, I'm completely in tears. All I can feel is agony. It's a prickling feeling…and I can't help the sadness.

My thoughts… are everywhere and nowhere, and my mind goes blank.

"Unghhh…Ku- Fu!"

"…Aoba-san…" Clear wipes my cheeks with his mechanical hand. I grab and kiss it. With all the affection I have... Clear touches me all over.

"Ngh…Fu."

"Hah…"

I can't stop the tears even as we kiss, and the senses in my nose and mouth drift away. But I still entwine our tongues together in a trance.

"Fu….Unnngh…Ah." Clear speeds up even more, and tenderly feels my back and clit. That arouses me even more, and I reach my limit. "Ah, ahh, hah….Ugh, ah!" Lights flicker in front of my eyes, and I let myself sink into the pleasure. But… In the corner of my mind, the sorrow and regret still lingers.

"…Ah!"

"…!"

Clear's expression changes and his breaths turn hoarse, so he must be close to his climax too. I suck in Clear's cock, and move my hips as vigorously as I can.

"Ngh, ahh, I'm- gonna come…!"

"…! Aoba-san!"

Unable to think of anything else, I pull in Clear for one more deep kiss. Clear responds by gripping onto me even tighter. Metal parts of Clear are all over my naked arms and thighs. It'll be over soon.

The end of it all…

I want to stop it from happening.

"…Guh, ah, Ngh….Ah, ahhhhh…!"He pushes into me with even more force, and I feel something flick on my chest feels like it's suffocating. My mind goes completely white… A load of cum shoots into Clear's ever so strongly gripping hand. "Ungh…Mn."

"…! Ku…Ungh, ah….!" After I'm done, Clear lets out a small moan, and his grip on my hips start to shake. A warm liquid covers my most sensitive areas. "Hah…."

I'm exhausted from coming…and I look at Clear. I lightly kiss him, and then kiss the two moles by his chin.

"…"

My head heats up even more, and I look at Clear while keeping uneven gasps. Clear slowly blinks…and smiles happily at me.

"…Aoba-san. Thank you."

My eyes burn as he speaks in such a small voice, and the tears fall from my face. "…Don't say stuff…like 'Thank you'…"

"I was very happy to be able to feel you, able to hold you…I truly did want to always be together with you…as a human."

"…!"

"But it's fine. I'm happy as can be. I won't say that I was happy. Because I'll always be happy from now on. So…Guh!" Clear painfully groans, his face warped with pain. The joints of his arms and other parts of his body start to spark.

"Clear…!"

"I'm, fi, ne…Aoba-san, I want to ask some…"

The smell of something burning floats to my nostrils, and smoke rises from Clear's body.

What do…

What should I do…!?

In a panic, I desperately nod to Clear. I feel like I want to scream.

"…I…Was I able to… touch you… like a human would? Like a human would, until the end…"

"…!" I can't let out my voice without bursting into tears. But I manga to choke out an answer.

Only…so I can answer Clear.

"…Of course… More than anyone, always… More than anyone… Anyone…You were…always human…Clear…!"

"…" A relieved smile slowly spread across Clear's face.

A smile coming from the bottom of his heart…

A smile of someone who is truly happy.

"Aoba-san, before, when I was fighting the Alpha… you used Scrap on me, right…? It's strange, even though I'm a machine…"

"…!"

…That's right.

I definitely used Scrap on Clear.

After I entered his consciousness with Scrap, I was in a wondrous, empty space. And I could hear Clear's voice all around me…

That's what it was like.

"I was thinking that- The feeling of wanting to protect you, Aoba-san, wouldn't it be from my heart? When I felt you enter me… I was happy. It was such a warm feeling."

"Clear…"

"…" Clear exhales painfully, but his smile never fades. "…I always thought that death was a cold thing. When Grandpa died, I was truly sad…Grandpa fell asleep… and never woke up… So whenever you were asleep I'd be anxious… But death is really such a tender, warm thing…"

 _SPARKS SNAP_

"Aoba-san…Thank you."

All he can do is mumble and take long breaths.

Clear can't move.

Still wearing his gentle, innocent smile, the light fades from his eyes.

Never again…will I be able to talk to him.

I'll never hear him call me 'Master' again. Or even 'Aoba-san.'

Never….again.

I knew that.

I was ready for it. …I thought I was.

"…Ungh…gh…Ugghh…" I hold Clear's cheeks with my hands, and kiss the naked machine part of his face.

.

.

.

"…Good night… Clear."

 **Aaaaannnnd cue the water working my friends!**

 **...TT^TT and we haven't gotten to the really cry part!**

 **I was crying when typing up the ending here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you had some icecream or a tissue box near you when reading this. Oh and you'll need them again for the next chap so I hope you didn't you all of it!**

 **Well I'll see you in the next chapter bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh...I almost forgot. I don't know if you know this but if you go on YouTube (I'll put a link in the next chapter) and listen to the Jellyfish song and think it was around 2 minutes in, if you wear your headphone you can faintly hear a heartbeat beating in the background. the heartbeat of Clear's Heart!**


	73. Clear Route Good End Part 3 Final

**Okay finally I had the spare time to upload this final part of Clear's Route! About damn time too!** **I hope you guys enjoyed this final part as much as I had enjoyed writing this route.**

 **The link for the Jellyfish song will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Clear Route Good End Part 3 Final**

After the central part of Oval Tower collapsed, all functions of Platinum Jail came to a halt. But a quick intervention from the mainland calmed the chaos. The cause of Oval Tower's collapse was said to be the shutdown of its main system. Further details are unknown. Most of the people left in the tower were miraculously saved, and there were no deaths or critical injuries.

Before the tower began to act up, a message was apparently transmitted to it. However, a portion of Toue's inner personnel are missing. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Toue's plans, research, and experiments were brought into the light. With the plan to attract the people of the Old Resident District in with his special commemorative event foiled, the people barely escaped his clutches.

Toue Inc.'s affiliated businesses have been undertaken by different companies. Allmates as well. Even the Rhyme companies have been transformed, and Usui is no longer used.

Soon, Toue Inc.'s presence will fade from Midorijima.

Right now the islanders are active in their efforts to take back Midorijima.

Koujaku is still a hairdresser, and I hear many rumors about Noiz's team. Mink broke all contact, but he couldn't have simply dropped dead. Mizuki regained consciousness. He can't leave the hospital yet, but he's always smiling whenever I come to visit him.

My headaches have become a think of the past. And the pain I feel in my hair has become dimer lately.

I haven't felt 'her' presence lately.

She's the one who would flicker in my head whenever I would use the power of Scrap…

But I know that she's still inside me.

She's asleep in the innermost depths of my heart.

That's what I feel.

So in all honestly, my anxiety isn't exactly gone, but I'm calm enough.

I had somehow managed to take Clear all the way to the Old Resident District for repairs. A month must have passed by now. I asked Haga-san for a large amount of time off, and would do nothing but attempt to fix Clear while secluded in my room.

I hide him in my closet, and would only go outside when I needed to eat, go to the toilet, or shower. Granny was always worried about me and pulled me out to ask what I was doing. At first I would get angry and just lie, but I eventually confessed about Clear.

Granny… wasn't angry.

She told me that she had asked a former researcher she worked with to repair him. Hearing that made me overjoyed… I thought I would be able to fix him myself, but hearing that someone else could do it even better was a large relief to me. And it was the only way I could think of that could save Clear.

It's been a year since Clear was taken to the research facility.

I've come back to work, and I live my days out peacefully like before. The thought of Clear coming back always floats in the back of my mind…

.

.

"…All right." I growled in anger slamming my fist on the counter "I thought I told you to listen to people when they're talking!"

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

When I yelled at them, the trio of brats speed out of the store.

"…Jeez." I sigh and look around the store. The goods are all over the place because those kids were messing around. "Ah, man."

The three siblings still come and wreak havoc in the store, as usual. I scold them but they never learn their lessons. It's still peaceful, really… That's what I've been thinking lately. But as I thought, it can never be the same as it was before.

"Cleaning… Cleaning…"

"I'll help out in a second."

Bonjin-kun just looks so pitiful, so I crouch down and pick up scattered goods around the floor with him.

And then I feel a flash of deja-vu.

I think I've done something like this before…

…Oh yeah. I remember.

When I was driving away the kids once, I heard a loud noise and checked outside. And that was when I met Clear. He jumped from the roof and fell flat on the ground…

"…"

No matter how long I wait, it'll never happen again.

…Of course it won't.

Even though I know it, a pain starts to prick my chest, but I just focus on cleaning up.

Things can always be changed.

Change always keeps happening.

So even I… need to keep going forwards.

.

.

"…How is it?"

"Well… I think it will be fine now."

"Hmph."

"But I was very surprised. The brain circuit damage was at 98%! Usually you would just dispose of something like this. A recovery from that point… I couldn't do it."

"It took me half a year, and all I did is thoroughly repair the base. From there the implantation was all in your hands."

"No, that half a year's work was miraculous in itself!"

"Hm."

"Even so, the implantation foundations were comparatively in beautiful condition, so that was great. And it was of the same series, so work went along smoothly."

"Toue mass produced them like an idiot would. He was going to release them in hordes, it makes me shiver thinking about it."

"Very true…Well then, let's do a startup test here. …Eh!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Th-That…I'm pretty sure it was just resting here a moment before…!"

.

.

"Whew… I'm home!"

I come home, finished with work, and open up the front door. The entire house is silent.

"Huh? Granny?"

She doesn't respond to me in her bellowing voice as she usually would. Maybe she went out.

I take off my shoes, and head up the stairs to my room. When I first get in, I take Ren out of my bag and close the curtains that I've had open since this morning.

"…?"

What's that sound…?

It's coming from outside.

I open the window to the veranda. Night is slowly setting in, and a breeze is blowing. I squint my eyes and walk up to the veranda's handrail.

I think the thing I hear was…a song?

Is someone singing?

It's only faint, but… This melody…

"…!" Surprised, I lean over the handrail. My eyes scan over all of the scenery I can see.

The space between each house. The back of the posts. I look around each street corner. The other side of billboards.

And then… I see something on the rooftop of a house a little far away.

"…"

In the twilight, a person sits on the roof of a house. The mysterious figure looks like he's holding an umbrella. He continues to sing.

I listen carefully, trying to make out as much as I can.

That gentle, soft, clear melody.

While bending over the veranda, I listen to the tune, feeling memories flowing back to me. He called it the 'Jellyfish Song'.

And now… He's singing it once more.

He slowly ends the song, and the person with the umbrella turns his head around. And then…my vision starts to blur.

The person who just turned his head is smiling quietly.

"I heard your voice, so I came."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Aoba-san."

 **youtube dot com /** **watch?v=nGVa2LVVVqM**


	74. Mink Route 1

**Chapter 74 Mink Route# 1**

"Can we talk a little more?" She doesn't answer me, but I go and sit next to her. There are so many things I want to talk about. But…I don't know what I should say first. My mind's in a frenzy, and I can't seem to hold onto thoughts. I stare at my hands on my knees, and open my mouth while thinking. "You know, I…always make you worry about me, and I don't know a lot about stuff. I'm sorry, while you were talking earlier…"

"You're sounding stupid." Granny said before looking at me with gentle warm eyes "Aoba, there's never been a day that's passed by when I'm not thankful for your safety. You're my responsibility…because I'm your crusty old grandmother."

"Granny…" I spoke softly.

Granny sits silently and stares at me for a few moments. "…You said that you remembered participating in Rhyme, right?"

"Yeah."

"A long time ago, you had to go to the hospital because of an incident in Rhyme."

"Huh? An incident in Rhyme?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only now can I say it to you. When I rushed up to you back then, you didn't remember anything. Both the doctors and the police told me you were caught up in a bad fight. That you were beat up really bad, and that you were suffering from temporary memory loss…And then the day when I visited, something happened."

 _Knock Knock_

 _"Aoba?" Tae called out opening the door to the room where Aoba was at. "…!" She let out a surprise gasp upon seeing Aoba standing up looking out the window, before she turn her head at her with a smirk._

 _"Are you surprised?" Aoba asked._

 _"!...Aoba…"_

"At that time, there was a nurse collapsed on the floor next to you… And for two days after that, you continued to sleep. The nurse who had fainted said she remembered nothing. I went into your room to inspect some things, and it seemed that when you had woken up, you had lost your memory."

"…"

"You've been having those headaches ever since." Granny said.

"I…remember that. After that, my memories came back. They were still fuzzy, though." I told her.

"That nurse was lightly affected by Scrap. You enter her consciousness and destroyed part of her memory. The headaches, Scrap, the personality change…I knew that danger was sure to reappear again, so I prescribed you medicine. As you began to become more stable, I guess it was as if I suppressed the power there. And as a result, didn't your headaches also fade away?" Granny asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"The medicine losing its effect might mean that you're having a reaction to the drugs forcing the power down."

"…"

"Scrap's main principle is destruction. To kill, to bring ruin…But the use of such a thing can change on how and for what reason you use it for." Granny told me. "And that's why I want you to face it by yourself now. And never stop, no matter what happens. Just believe in your own choices along the way and keep pushing forward."

Speaking with fervor, Granny takes both of my hands and grips them tightly. Her hands are warm and soft. This is the warmth of my gentle Granny. It's the warmth of someone important to me, someone who's always watched over me. "Granny."

"Hm?"

"I'll definitely come back." I told her with confidence and determination in my tone.

"…Yeah." She nods her head and gives me a tiny smile.

Suddenly, I remember everything I didn't speak with Granny about. I never talked about my fight with Toue in Rhyme.

But…

Talking to her after all of that is hard. If she were to know that I was involved with Toue, she'd worry even more. I feel guilty about not telling her everything, but I don't want to make her even more anxious over me.

…I really don't want that.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Granny asked noticing my silence.

"Nothing." I lied with a small smile.

In the end, I didn't confess to Granny about my encounter with Toue. After that, she stands up from the sofa and takes something out from one of the shelves.

"Take this with you. It's a new prescription for your headaches."

"Thanks."

"Make sure you hold onto it." She said handing me the case.

"Okay." I tightly grasp the medicine she gives me. I go back to my room, flop onto my bed, and stare at the ceiling. The only thing that runs through my head is what Granny said. I don't feel like sleeping at all.

How Mizuki and his group was manipulated by Morphine.

How Granny was actually a researcher for Toue once.

Toue's real intentions.

How I remembered that I participated in Rhyme before.

About my power, Scrap.

And how I…might have broken Mizuki beyond repair.

"…" No matter how many times I roll around in my sheets or let out deep sighs, the heavy feeling never goes away.

I really did that to Mizuki…

If only I'd listened to what Mizuki had to say back there, I might've been able to save him.

That's what Granny said. But I wasn't able to do that. Even if I didn't know…I still can't forgive myself.

My one action changed Mizuki forever.

I can't…

I can't believe it…

I look up to the ceiling and pound my face into the pillow. An uneasy feeling in my arms suddenly surfaces and won't seem to fade at all. "…Damn it."

I get out of bed and leave my room.

While thinking about taking a stroll outside and getting some fresh air, my footsteps echo as I go down the stairs. I walk in the entryway and put on my shoes, open the door, then leave.

I walk down the street and notice a person leaning on the fence nearby. I hear the sound of flapping wings, and see a giant bird resting on a figure's shoulder.

That bird…is that a cockatoo?

Wait, isn't that Mink over there?

I take a better look and see smoky white fumes dissolve in to the air.

Mink…

To be honest, he's the last guy I want to see right now.

I reflexively turn back to my house, but I stop. It's about Mink. Hadn't I already noticed that when I left the house? If I go back now, it'll be like I flat out ignored his being there, which is kind of rude, I guess…

"…What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.

"Nothing." Was his only reply.

"…" I know that…but I can't keep this conversation going.

I regret not being able to talk to him.

I think I should just go back home already.

But I can't just walk away, can I…

I need something to talk about…

He's not even a type of person who'd respond to conversation either. His personality isn't even all that great in the first place. And he always has a tense air to him. My thoughts start to wander off.

…But.

Granny was saved because Mink was there. He knew about where her kidnappers were, and we were able to get there in time. And he fulfilled his promised to help save her too.

When I think about it, I should at least thank him once. No matter what he's like, the fact that he saved her will never change.

"…Hey." I speak to Mink, but he doesn't even look my way. …Whatever. I'm used to this by now. "Uh… Thanks for helping me save Granny. It would've been impossible without you. And you even stayed afterwards."

Mink takes a sidelong glance at me. "I'm no volunteer worker, forget it. It'll all you from now on."

"I'd never forget it. when you demand things… Your voice is really powerful, huh?"

"…" Mink's eyes went back to staring at the sky, and he puts his pipe to his mouth.

I lean against the fence, only a little closer to Mink. "It's just like you said before. My voice can affect people."

"I didn't believe it."

"That doesn't matter…Instead of being plain unbelievable, Granny's words just left me with a weird feeling. But you understood before she even said it. Anyway, how'd you even know?" I asked.

Mink raises his head and again stares into another empty space. "…I know how vocal cords work. Yours are definitely not like a normal human being's."

"Vocal cords…"

"You don't remember it, but I realized when I heard your voice the first time."

"Eh? Before we even met?" I'd never forget this giant of a guy…But it's like he said, I can't recall a thing about him.

"I started looking for you then to make sure of what your voice was."

"So that's why I was your target from the start."

"It doesn't mean that you simply just hold that power and that's the end of it. you realized it too, right?"

"…"

That's… that's right. Just having this power isn't the only thing I can do with it.

But still, there's also the possibility that it'll go rampant and I'll end up hurting someone. Just like a lethal weapon.

"It's something useful. But if you don't use it then it's as good as trash. It's up to you how you choose to use it."

"I don't think I even need this power. I don't ever want to use it."

"Then that's fine. It's your chose. But…" Mink rises up and roughly grabs hold of my face. His cockatoo spreads it wings. "You're going to use that power on whoever I want you to whether you like it or not. Other than that, it's up to you."

"…" I look at his pair of cold eyes in front of me as they send shivers down my spine. "…What do you want out of it?"

"There's no reason to tell you now."

"…"

Mink lets go and start walking back towards the house. His large back disappears in the darkness of the night. While watching him, I start to get caught up in my own thoughts again.

Mink… I was his target, just a tool he could use. He never had the intention to cooperate from the start. But that's fine as long as I have this power.

Mink kept his promise to me.

So I'll repay him for that.

I want to return the favor, but… "…I don't understand him at all." Murmuring under my breath, I head back home.

I go upstairs to the second floor, go back to my room, and then get into bed. Unable to fall asleep, I glare at the ceiling.

.

.

The sun peeks through the curtains while I'm still lying in bed, drowsy. As I'm about to doze off again, my Coil suddenly rings. Someone's calling me.

"Yeah?" I answer the call with a yawn.

 _"Aoba-san? Were you sleeping?"_

This voice…

Is uh…

I look at the name on the Coil screen.

"…Huh? Virus?"

 _"Yes."_

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"It's a disaster. Keep calm and listen to me. The police are going to your house right now."_

"…Huh?" I'm now wide awake and bring my Coil closer to my face. "Why?"

 _"I don't know. But a lot of them are on their way."_

"Are you serious…?" I gasped in disbelief.

 _"Please run away and hide somewhere. The police came here too, so things are a bit noisy. If I hear anything I'll contact you again. Aoba-san, please be careful."_

The call from Virus ends.

What? The police? What's going on?

At that moment, I look up and the light in my room becomes brighter. Like morning had passed over into noon.

"…?" I get off my bed, walk up to the window, and open the curtains a bit. "…So bright…" I can't open my eyes. I look out the window, frowning. The early morning mist still covers the scenery, and there are police huddled together in a line in front of my house.

"Ah—Ahh-Ahhhhhhh! Come out this instant! We know you're in there! You damn terrorist!"

"…What!?" I gasp in shock.

That voice…That's Akushima.

"Aahhhh! This is what you're charged with! Trespassing, damage to property, and everything else you can think of that goes with those! Come out! Seragaki Aoba, and your little gang too!"

"!" He calls out my full name, and I know now that there's no way he's thinking of anyone else.

But wait, me, a terrorist? How did it come to that!?

I finish changing, start up Ren, and quickly go downstairs. In the living room is Granny, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Haga-san and Yoshie-san.

"Aoba…"

"Master!"

"Granny! There are a bunch of policemen outside, and he called out my name too…" I hurriedly say.

"This has definitely taken a turn for the worst…" Granny said.

"Wait, Aoba-chan! What's going to happen!?" Yoshie-san asked worried.

"I finished the preparations for you and came over here, Tae-san, but…it seems like there's bit of a problem." Haga-san said.

"I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm on your side, Aoba-chan!"

"Yes, me too!" Haga-san agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. But, I feel only sort of relieved…" I said.

"This is most likely Toue." Granny said.

"Toue…!?"

"Yesterday, Morphine must've reported that you used Scrap. So now he's showing interest."

"Hurry up and come oooooooooooooooouuut! If you don't we'll come in! Okay! All right! Get ready for entryyyy!"

"All of you, escape through the back door!" Granny quickly told us.

"Those guys are completely serious." Koujaku said.

"We'll do something here. So please, Aoba-chan, get out as quickly as you can!" Haga-san said.

"Exactly! We'll make sure that those stinky policemen can't take a single step!" Yoshie-san said.

"Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Granny, thank you." I told them with a gratitude smile.

"CHAAAAARRRRREEEE!"

"Aoba, they're coming!" Koujaku said.

We go outside through the back kitchen door. As if they had taken our place, we hear the noise of policemen crowding into the house. Granny, Haga-san, Yoshie-san…Everyone, I'm sorry…! Please be safe…!

We follow a narrow road that runs between two walls. We pass through it, and it becomes a bit wider as we hit a different back lane.

"There are police over there! I can hear their footsteps!" Just as Clear yells out, I hear the policemen in front of us.

"It's them! They're over here!"

They found us…! If they catch us here, we'll be rounded up like cattle!

"Don't huddle together! Separate!" Mink's voice urges us, and we start running in different directions.

I kept running as fast as I could to throw off the police. I kept turning corner after corner – until I ran into someone.

"!" A policeman…!?

In front of me was…

"Mink!"

"Come." Mink suddenly grabs my arm and starts running.

Is it a good idea to go along with him? I feel uneasy about it, but not enough to pull away.

Mink leads me along, and we once again dash through the alleyways.

.

.

How far did we run…?

We exit the alleyway and come to a stop. We check our surroundings. I don't hear any footsteps coming after us.

Did we shake them off?

"Hah, hah, hah…" I lean on a wall and catch my breath, knowing we're safe for now. Mink lightly pants, and keeps a watchful eye around us.

 _Ring_

"…?" While my breathing calms down, my Coil rings.

"It's a game application." Ren said.

"Again!? And does it really have to be right now…!?"

 _Ring_

"…"

It looks like something was also sent to Mink's Coil.

"A game application, huh?" The cockatoo said.

"Seriously? The same thing?" I asked.

"It seems that it's an automatic installation type." Ren said.

"Huh…!" I looked at my Coil in shock as the game started and began to play. The blue knight goes into a cave and walks around the maze going down one of the staircase. He walks around the room to get to the red chest that held a key. A side screen came up showing that my Coil is downloading something. I look back at the game to see the knight walking back up the stairs and walks to another set of stairs. The knight walks down the hallway to a big door and uses the key to enter the room. The knight walks to the center of the room where a blue orb sat, coming in contact with it screen turn white and an invitation pops up.

It's an invitation to Platinum Jail.

"I still don't understand this at all… And what's this invitation about anyway?"

"Invitation?"

"Didn't you get one?"

"Show me."

I show Mink the invitation on my Coil. "So I'm the only one that got it?"

"Looks suspicious."

I thought so.

But this game…

"I think that this game actually predicted Granny's kidnapping." I said.

"Predicted?"

"I said earlier that I got a game application sent to me before, so this one might mean something too…"

"Then it's a trap. It must have been from the culprit on the scene that knew she was taken."

"!"I never thought of that…

Even if it is a trap, there must be some significance to it this time too…

A cave, a treasure chest, a key, a large door.

 _Ring_

"…This time it's a message."

 ** _Haga-san_**

 ** _Secret path to Plt. Jail_**

 ** _I was supposed to escort you, but there has been a change of plans. Please proceed onto D-86 in the North District. We will meet there._**

A picture is attached to the message.

It's a map of the Old Resident District.

There's a point marked on the left side of the outer walls close to Platinum Jail.

"Let's go meet up with Haga-san for now." I said.

"The man who knows the way into Platinum Jail?" Mink asked.

"Yeah." I nod my head.

We turn in the direction that will take us to our meeting spot with Haga-san according to the map.


	75. Mink Route 2

**Chapter 75 Mink Route# 2**

The marked area was at an entrance to an underground passageway a little off from the Northern District, with a broken barricade in it. And Haga-san was there, ready to hand over a remodeled type of stun gun to us in order to protect ourselves. He told us that this underground passageway used to be how construction materials for Platinum Jail were transported.

Originally, Platinum Jail was planned to cover the entire island, and the Old Resident District built a passage way to transport materials over. But the plans were put to a halt and the passageway was abandoned. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it, but it's still a way into the gates of Platinum Jail.

We made our way through the barricade and went down the rotting staircases. The inside of the tunnel is pitch black, and it seems to go on forever. We go along the long pathway and come to a staircase. We climb it and end up in a place like nothing we've ever seen before.

A giant white gate towers before us.

So this…is the Platinum Jail gate.

…Is it really okay for us to continue on?

Maybe this really is a trap.

We both felt the same way, but that didn't stop our feet from carrying us forward.

The gate opens, and we're greeted by a showy fanfare and the sound of fire crackers around us.

"!" I jump back in surprise by the sudden noise.

"Welcome! To the worlds' greatest place for love, dreams, and amusement to take all those worries away, Platinum Jail!" A surreal looking panda trots out from the side of us. I can see five white door behind him. "This is the upper paradise where only the chosen are let in! Please enjoy yourselves as much as you can!"

"Upper paradise…?" I murmur.

"How exaggerated."

Without caring much about us, the panda presses a button on the wall in high spirits. "Now! Which entrance will you two take? Fun-Fun roulette, start!" The monitor above began to flash different places before coming to a stop. "Aaand, your destination is Black Valley! Now, now, come this way!" The panda wiggles over and presses a button by the second door from the right. "This is a place for people with an adult-like mindset that want a little spunk: a dark and dangerous area! You don't know what will happen next… It'll keep your heart pounding! Hold onto that expectation, and have a great time!"

"He's kind of annoying…" I'm a little ticked off, but Mink just ignores him and stares at the monitor.

"He's like a moth to the flame." Mink lowly murmurs.

Well… if this were a trap, we'd be jumping right into the enemy's hands. And the possibility of that is pretty high.

"Across the door, there's a confirmation monitor that you must show your ticket, or your invitation to!"

The confirmation monitor next to the door lights up.

"Invitation…" I open up the invitation on my Coil and walk closer to the monitor.

"Platinum ID confirmed. Aoba-sama and guest, welcome to Platinum Jail. The admission formalities will now begin. Guest has been granted Guest ID. Guest, please show your Coil to the monitor."

Mink holds up his Coil to the monitor.

Mink's a prisoner… will he be okay?

"Confirmed, Guest ID now being transmitted. All jurisdiction belongs to the Platinum ID holder."

I calm down as Mink's ID is easily confirmed.

Why? Is Platinum Jail's security that loose?

Or is it because I had that invitation…

But for now, that's great…

"The Guest ID has restricted uses only, so please practice caution. Please read the detailed support section in the full Invitation Card. Please enjoy."

When we pass through the door… we enter a world of night. Without any significance to it, the surroundings were a dark black. The shade of the buildings are even dark, with ornaments of chains and barbed wires all over.

However the buildings have a high class feeling to them: the 'night' theme has been pushed to the maximum. I feel like most of the people walking around are far older than me.

There are stars glittering in the wide, night sky. A view one couldn't dream of in the Old Resident District. Platinum Jail's weather and time zones are all controlled, and it's usually set to night time. Although it looks like the concept for it was so the guest could party any day, any time.

The symbolic tower of Platinum Jail stands raised high in the sky. "That's Oval Tower…" I've heard the rumors, but this is my first time seeing it.

"…" Mink looks down the streets, and then looks up to Oval Tower and glares. "There should be something written on the invitation."

"Uhh…" I operate my Coil and check the invitation. "It's a map."

"It's a guide through Platinum Jail." Ren said.

"What about this mark?" I asked.

"It must be our assigned lodging."

"Let's go, then." Mink said.

"Okay. Ren, navigate for us."

"Roger."

We follow Ren and head towards the direction of the place marked on the map. We turn a corner into the marked lodging and we came upon a palace-like, single standing house. It seems there were various ranks within it, and our small two story building was at the end of it.

"Is it here?"

Compared to the other buildings, this one seems a little older. Above the door is a plate with the word GLITTER written on it. The other buildings have other words written above them, so they must be named individually.

"Put your Coil to it." Mink jerks his chin to the confirmation monitor by the door.

I show my Coil up to the monitor, and the retro-style doorknob twists open. When I go inside, I'm astonished. I thought it looked rather old-fashioned, and the interior emphasized it even more.

"It has an old-fashion feel to it." Mink comments while looking around the room.

We had the same opinion.

With all of the wood everywhere, it was like I warped into another world. There's hardly anything like Platinum Jail. Everything here looks like it's been repaired to mint condition, and there's a staircase that leads to the second floor in the middle.

"This is amazing…" I sit down on the sofa and gaze around the room. The sofa is so soft that I can feel myself sink into it.

It relaxes me.

When I lean into the sofa, I let out a deep breath.

It's been so stressful until now…

And to make matters worse, I'm stuck with Mink here.

He's pretty difficult…

I sink further into the sofa and my eyelids gradually grow heavier and heavier. Don't fall asleep here… crap.

But I don't feel like I have enough strength to even stand…

Or rather I can't even try…

I was running all the way here…

Right now… I guess I could sleep a little…

Just a little…

…

…

I hear a thudding noise and open my eyes. "…!" I jump up from the coach in surprise and see Mink walking up the staircase. I can hear the sound of wings flapping, and Mink's cockatoo perches over a large clock.

"There are bedrooms upstairs. We should rest today." It said.

"Yeah, and… was I asleep?" I asked.

"For about two, three hours. We went to check out the streets during that time."

"I see..." Ren is sleeping, curled up in a ball by my feet. I gently pick him up in my arms, and a question comes to mind. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"No, you see, this guy here's name is Ren. I was wondering what I should call you."

"It's not special to have a name."

"Then what does Mink usually call you?"

"'Hey, 'You', 'You're Tori'."

"…I see."

I guess it's like Mink to do that…

I lightly shrug my shoulders to him, and go up the stairs with the sleeping Ren in my arms. When I reach the second floor, I'm immediately in another living room. There's a billiard table and darts. Further inside the room is a hallway filled with a number of rooms. Tori did say that there were bedrooms.

Mink is sprawled across a sofa in front of a TV with both arms crossed, asleep. I pass by, and stop when I'm behind the sofa. I've had countless questions ever since I left the Old Resident District. I want to hear the answers.

"…Hey."

No response.

But he's definitely now awake and listening.

"What are you going to do in Platinum Jail?"

"…" Mink looks at me without saying a word.

"My power is necessary… for whatever you came here for, right?" Then shouldn't I have some right to know?

I try to hint at that to him.

Mink's gaze moves to the ceiling, and he just stays silent.

…The long silence is unbearable: and he mutters something in a low tone. "…I'm after Toue."

"…!"

"I'm going to crush him. That's why I'm here."

Somehow…I already had the idea that Mink was after Toue. So it surprised me that I was right.

"Why do you want to crush Toue?"

Is it personal revenge, or maybe just because he can't stomach him?

When I look at this man, I can't imagine that he'd want to do it for such a simple reason.

"That's as much as you need to know."

"-Hey…!"

Mink gave me an outright refusal and stood up from the sofa. Without looking at me, he went into a room down the hallway.

…What the hell?

Irritation pricks at me as I sit down on the sofa that Mink was just on. "…I don't get that guy." I say that as a sigh escapes me. "It's so hard to understand what he's thinking. Right, Ren?"

Ren, sitting on my lap, starts up and I look at him for some agreement. "What do you mean by 'right'?"

"Him, Mink. Why is he like that?"

"It's his character."

"I know that, but…"

Conflicting emotions arise within me. Mink brought me here so he could use my power.

My power… I don't want to use it if I can. But I have to help out the man who saved Granny. If it wasn't for Mink, I don't know if it would have been possible to find her.

When I think of it that way, I can't break my promise to Mink. So that's why I wanted to know the details as to why he wanted to use my power. But he's impossible, with his 'that's as much as you need to know.'

Am I just going to follow Mink silently, and use my power when he gives the order to?

That just literally makes me a tool…

"I don't think this is going to go all that well…"

"You need to overcome it. You can manage."

"You really think so?" I murmur giving him a look.

"I know what to say when you're down."

"You little…" I playfully pinch Ren's nose. But I'm so glad he's here with me.

Just talking like this distracts me. I don't know if I could escape alone. Some way or another, I got all the way here…

I mutter something to myself and stand up, holding Ren in my arms. I go down the corridor to enter a room…and it's not the one Mink occupied. I then place Ren on the bed and lay myself down, face up.

I just napped on the sofa, but I still sank into sleep again.

The more I think about Mink, more and more grim the situation seems.

But that's just the way it is. There's zero compatibility between the two of us.

I'll just rest today, and try to get things together tomorrow…

While staring at the ceiling with thoughts swirling in my head, at some point I lost consciousness.

.

.

"…Hey."

I wake up to the sound of someone's voice.

But…I'm tired.

"Hey, get up."

I know I have to wake up.

But just…

Just a little longer…

"!" At that instant, I'm violently shaken awake.

What?

What's going on?

I jump up to my feet, and Mink is standing there.

He just kicked me out of bed…

"Don't be a lazy ass. We're leaving."


	76. Mink Route 3

**Chapter 76 Mink Route# 3**

I force myself to get up from the bed, still in a daze. "Ren!"

"Preparations are complete."

I push Ren into my bag by his muzzle, his tail wagging.

"Good job! …Hey, Mink!" I stuff Ren into my bag and run frantically out of the room and towards the entryway.

What an asshole…!

I leave while grinding my teeth in anger, and search for his large back through a crowd of people.

Mink leaves Main Street and walks down a somewhat secluded road. There are fewer people and more sketchy signs for shops, bars, and classy clubs as we go along.

So this is the kind of place Platinum Jail is…

Mink continues on as if he's always known the street and soon walks up to an intimidating rectangular building. I don't know what it's for as there's no sign in front of it. I walk up to Mink's side as he continue to head towards the building.

"Excuse me, do you have proof of membership on you?" A man in a black suit stands at the door, barring us from entering with his hand.

Membership?

Of course we don't have…

Mink searches his coat pocket and pulls out a black card. The suited man takes it and gives it a thorough check.

"Confirmed. Please hold up your Coil to the monitor over there." He points to the confirmation monitor by the door. Mink and I show our Coils in turn. "…Thank you very much. Your IDs have been confirmed. Please come inside." The bouncer gracefully opens the door.

Mink, calm and composed, and I, looking nervous, pass through the entrance.

.

.

Looks like this place is a club.

When we enter through the door, it all turns fast paced, with the guests waving their hands everywhere, talking, drinking. There's a single door within the room. The low bass vibrates the place, so it must be the dance floor.

Why did we come here of all places…?

"Why'd you have that card?" I asked him.

"I purchased someone's personal information and got their card since they couldn't use it anymore. A jailer."

"Couldn't use it anymore…"

"I mean that the owner's dead."

"…So you meant to come here all along."

"Yeah."

"To dance?" He doesn't seem like the type to.

"Everyone here is high on the lights." Mink said.

"High on the lights… I've hear that before." I murmur. I'm pretty sure it's a new drug that I heard rumors about in the Old Resident District.

"It's different from the drugs that work from inside the body. It uses light to make you half-conscious. So you feel a sensation of being in a dream-like state. Since the only difference is that this drug makes you fall asleep, you're safe from any side effects. However, it requires large scale devices to make, so it hasn't spread much." Mink explained.

"Huh…"

"And it's behind this door. Scared?"

"Huh? No way." I said.

"I see."

For some reason, Mink's face somewhat raises into a smile, and he starts to walk towards the door to the dancefloor.

…I'm not too sure, but I think he's treating me like a kid.

As I glare at Mink, I see him stop right before the door. A different bouncer is standing by the door, and Mink whispers something into his ear. The bouncer nods and holds out his right hand.

It was difficult to make out, but there was another door in the same direction. Mink walks over to the door. I follow right after.

"…Whoa." The moment I walk onto the dance floor I begin to feel dizzy. The heavy vibrations from the music and low bass, the electronic sound piercing my eardrums… it all feels so awful. The lights flash in an unsteady pattern so I can't keep my eyes focused. All in all it was an awful place to be.

Is this 'getting high on lights'?

The floor is filled with people dancing. I bet they've been here for a long time…

"Aoba, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"…For now." I said.

The music blasting throughout the room makes it a bit hard to hear Ren. While taking glances at the floor, we walked up to the second floor by a staircase near the door. On the second floor are chairs and tables, placed so one can look down on the dance floor.

A man by the railing guides us to our seats.

Mink plops down on the sofa and crosses his legs. I sat next to him.

"Well, go have some fun."

It surprises me that Mink would say something like that. "Have fun…? What did we even come here for?"

"Stretch out your wings a bit."

"Huh…? Are you messing with me?"

A slight grin rises to Mink's face. Just being around that dance floor has me on edge. I don't want to stay here too long. I'd put up with it if we were here for a reason, but to stretch out my wings? That's not funny.

When I get off the sofa, my feet stagger.

It's because of these lights and sounds… I feel sick.

"High already? This can't be your first time with drugs."

"…!" I balance myself with my hands on the back of the sofa and shut my eyes, so I don't see the floor below me. But still, the lights flash through my closed eyelids. The sounds go through my ears either way… And the sickness in my stomach grows while a headache starts up.

…Shit. I really am high.

I take out my meds from my bag and swallow just a few of them. When I raise my head, I meet Mink's eyes. His cold stare send shivers down my spine. If I was in a different situation, I could easily provoke him… But I can't right now.

His blank expression pierces me like needles.

Deeper and deeper.

It reaches all the way into the depths of my heart, and sinks in… deeper.

I avert my eyes from Mink's.

But I can still feel him looking at me.

Still looking at me.

Still…

Still…

 _BA-DUMP_

…Who?

"…Ughhhhaahh!"

"…Hey."

 _BA-DUMP_

Watching me.

 _BA-DUMP_

Someone's been watching me.

This whole time…!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I want to escape from their gaze: I bolt down the stairs from the private room. "…"

"Hey now, you okay?"

"…"

"Keep your head up! Is this your first time? You look pretty messed up."

"…"

"Hey, hey. They say this light makes you more sensitive if you're a girl. Is it the same for you? So why don't we test it out for a bit?"

"…!"

"Okay now, don't resiiiist. Just try to relax."

"…! **Don't touch me.** "

"Hm?"

" **I said don't touch me, let go."**

"Eh? …!"

" **Let go."**

"…O- kay."

.

.

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

…

…

…

…Huh?

I see a bunch of feet in front of me. All noisy and restlessly moving around the dim room.

I…

Did I collapse?

"Aoba, are you all right?"

Ren's voice slips into my ears along with the sound of the pounding music. As if it's coming closer, the music turns into a single rhythm. With my face on the floor, the low bass directly shakes me. the vibration jolts my brain.

The high pitched electronic sounds sound like the shriek of a drill drilling into my head. The bass and my heartbeat pile up, crushing my heart to bits.

Red and pink lights flash onto the floor.

It might be the music, but I can hear heavy breathing.

Red lights.

Pink lights.

A lovely voice. The low bass.

The piercing shrieks.

Repeating over and over…

The sight of blood soaks my vision, with my brain feeling as if it's been blown out.

Over and over…

Inside of me…

My insides…

Penetrating…

…Me.

"…Hey."

Something hits my face and I open my eyes.

I see Mink, his face covered in wild shades of pink and red by the light.

…My head hurts.

"Get up." Mink pulls me up by the arm and stands me up. But my feet won't carry me.

It's like I've become a flimsy sponge.

"Tch. What're you doing, get up." I hear him click his tongue as he puts his large arm around my back. He pulls me up by my shoulders.

"…My medicine."

"Ah?"

"I just… took my meds… but it's not working… my head…"

"Start walking." Mink starts to move forward.

Unable to move my own legs, Mink pulls me along like a puppet. I slide across the floor.


	77. Mink Route 4

**Chapter 77 Mink Route# 4**

Drag along.

Just dragging.

…This is ridiculous.

"Heh, huahahahahaha!"

"…"

"Aha, Ahahahahaha!"

"…An overdose?"

For some reason, I feel weird. An unbearable strangeness. My head hurts.

Mink keeps forcibly pulling me along as I keep laughing.

"Oh now, is that kid okay? She's completely stoned!"

"…"

"And you hottie with the hard-to-see faaace. I like youuu. Let's plaaay!"

"Move."

"Kya!"

He coldheartedly shoves the following girl away and silently continues on. We make it to the door, and then stop.

"…" Why…

I'm about to stumble over and fall.

"What are you doing?" Mink tightens his grip and speak to me in an irritated tone.

I find myself strangely amused again, and throw my arms over Mink's neck. "Ahehe, aha!"

"…Hey." Mink grips my shoulder and pushes me away. At that moment, a bolt of lightning flashes.

…I want to be ruined.

I want to destroy. I want to destroy.

Everything.

I want to be broken.

"…Ha." Taking a hot breath, I press my head to Mink's chest.

"Cut it out."

"…Let me do it."

"…Huh?"

"Destroy me. I want you to wreck me. in pieces, recklessly, sloppily… anything's fine. Right here, right now… Ruin me." As I speak to him, the lights and sounds violate me.

But that's not enough.

I want to feel something more direct.

I want to feel it so much… so much that I can't think anymore.

"…" Mink is silent for a little while. Eventually, he starts to walk and pull me along.

I thought we were leaving the dance floor, but we weren't. mink doesn't head for a door, but rather goes into a narrow alley next to it. we ended up at a dead end with not a soul in sight. Plastered on the wall are various flyers: they somehow look like scales on a monster.

"…!" I'm violently shoved with my back against the wall.

Mink pushes my arms onto the wall and throws his knee between my thighs to keep me down.

"So this is your true character."

"True character?" I'm in a daze… I don't understand what he means.

Unable to process anything, I just look up to Mink. His eyes have a different light to them than the usual.

…Do they really, or is it just my imagination?

"…Idiot." Mink murmurs angrily. "Strip."

"…!" His large hands slip into my shorts and grabs me violently. My body tenses up. "…Someone- might see us."

"Don't care."

"…Hu, hahaha!" I drop my bag to the ground and undo my belt. But my fingers aren't handling it too well.

As I try fiddling my hands around, Mink roughly pulls off my underwear. His eyes move to my naked lower half. And with just that… my body flares up.

"…Ha!"

"…You're already like this even though I haven't done anything."

I get even more wet with just him watching me. usually I'd be embarrassed, but now…

"…Don't get too impatient."

"…"

"Come on, do me… Hurry up." My lust uncontainable, I start to jack myself off.

I don't really know myself… why I'm doing this.

I just want it so badly…

Expressionless, Mink firmly holds down my shoulders. He pushes my knees to the ground with harsh force. "Then do it yourself."

"…!" I get goosebumps as he orders me around.

…I'm not my usual self.

I think that, but soon enough that background music churns my thoughts into mush.

Mink puts his hand to my head and pulls on my hair. A tingling sensation zaps through my hair while I hurriedly undo his belt. I've never put a some guy's dick in my mouth before… but I don't really care right now.

I pull down Mink's underwear and put my lips to his cock.

He has no reaction.

"Nm… mnh!" I take it into my mouth and softly roll my tongue around it. As I suck on him like candy, he reacts, just a little bit. "N-Nmngh…" I take his half-hard dick in and start moving my head.

The sound of water gushes around and my saliva drips to the ground. I frantically move my head up and down as he pushes my head into his crotch with his hands. "Ungh…!" Mink's now completely stiff cock spans my entire mouth. But Mink still unmindfully holds my head and keeps pulling and pushing it. "Ungh…! Fu-Mn…!"

…It's suffocating. Painful. I'm going to throw up. Tears start to from in the corners of my eyes.

But during all of this… I'm absolutely exhilarated.

What I want…

Is something stronger…

More…

"…!" He pulls my head all the way off of him. He immediately pulls me up by the arm and pushes me against the wall. He lifts one of my legs and puts his hot cock inside of me. "Ah, ha… Ungh…. Ah…!"

…And suddenly, an intense pain runs throughout my body.

Without any preparation, Mink mercilessly pushes into me and stretches my inner walls apart.

It's so tight that I stop breathing, my throat shuts off. "Uuh, ah… Ah…"

"…" Mink pushes all the way up and starts to move.

"Hi…! Ahh.. Kuh…!" As he penetrates my narrow insides, I'm it with a searing pain. I desperately cling to Mink as if it were a matter of life and death, and scream louder with each thrust. "Ah, ahh, unh… Ahh…!"

"…Satisfied yet?" His breath reaches my ears and makes me tremble.

And suddenly, the music from the dance floor grows louder. I feel like the low bass is chopping my body apart.

With this unstable melody…

Both my mind and my body… are being raped.

"Ngh… Ahn… Ah, more…!" Both my shame and honor cast aside, I plead with Mink. "More, harder… ah, ah… More…!"

"…!" Mink lets out a quick breath and pushes me up with even more power.

With my mind blurring with pleasure and pain, pre-cum starts to drip from my clitoris. "Hii… Ahn…!"

I want him to wreck me harder.

Until I can't think anymore.

More, more…!

"Ah…! I- I can't… Ngh…!" My intense urges are driven to the limit. "I can't… Ah, I'm coming… Ungh, ahhhh…!" My voice raises immodestly as I cling onto Mink. Cum spurts out, my mind and body warp. "Ugh… Haa… Ah…!"

"…! …" After I came, Mink started to thrust violently and deeply… then soon came to a stop. Mink let out all of his strength while I was numbed with pain.

Mink came too…

…

…My head and body both feel sluggish. Look like that took all the energy out of me. "…"

"…Hey."

I yield to the tiring feeling that washes over me and close my eyes. My consciousness on the edge, floating away, I fall asleep while still being awake.

.

.

I hear the sound of something rustling, and then feel my body being pulled… And suddenly, I'm thrown out onto a solid floor. "…!"

I open my eyes, thinking I would be at the club, but what I see is completely different.

Where… is this?

While lightly thinking on it, I naturally close my eyelids.

 _THWACK_

"…Ow."

My eyes spring open as a violent pain pierces my cheek.


	78. Mink Route 5

**Chapter 78 Mink Route# 5**

My eyes spring open as a violent pain pierces my cheek.

This… this is Glitter.

Wasn't I in that club with the people getting high on lights…?

When did I get back here?

I slowly look around and soon find Mink staring down at me.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…Ouch!" a sharp headache hits me as I try to get myself up. It feels as if I'm being pricked by needles. My cheek hurts from being hit, and my body hurts all over, but why…?

…

Was it a dream?

…No, it wasn't.

At that club with Mink, I…

"…."

"…."

The memory is so unclear that it doesn't seem real… The fact that this heavy feeling of pain looms over me tells me it's not a dream.

And I even…

Said some terrible things back there…

…No. I don't want to remember.

A spur of shyness makes me want to forget everything, and I bear with the pain in the upper half of my body as I get up. I timidly look at Mink's face. When our eyes meet, I immediately turn mine away… I feel uncomfortable.

Is it just me, or do I look at Mink with different eyes now…?

…In wonder?

Or suspicion?

…No way. That can't be.

He should scorn me. Because I've shown him how foolish someone can be…

I silently stare at the floor, and Mink just turns around and goes up the stairs without a word. I can hear the sound of him closing a bedroom door.

"…Shit!"

With Mink gone, the tension dissolves into the air. But instead, a wave of regret and self-hatred takes its place. I pick up my bag by my feet, and take both Ren and my medicine out.

I only have a few tablets left. So for now, I just take one.

…The headache should soften with this.

A small sense of safety lets me exhale in relief, and I start up Ren.

"…Aoba."

"…Ren."

"Are you all right? You look like you're in bad condition."

"…" Just hearing Ren suddenly makes me feel miserable, and I tightly hug his tiny body. "It really hurts… What do I do…?"

"You should rest for a little. You were in quite the dangerous situation back there." Ren said.

"Back there?"

"Rather than from the effects of the drugs, it was your consciousness which was in turmoil with your other temporary one. Because of that, your self-control weakened and your power, Scrap, sent you in a state of half-consciousness."

"Are you serious…?"

"If you stayed in there, Scrap would have possibly gone berserk."

"…Berserk?" I shiver at those words.

What happens when Scrap goes berserk?

Even more people will go crazy?

And it might even have an influence on me as well.

"…" Mink… he really did go there to 'stretch my wings'. I kind of doubt that, but at the same time I don't know why he took me along anyway.

No way…

Even if that's so, I still can't tell what his objective is. More like I can't understand anything Mink is thinking…

Why did Mink go there?

"Ouch…" I stand up, holding Ren, and walk over to the sofa to rest my pained body. I throw myself onto the sofa and sit.

…I wonder what will happen now.

I really don't want to see Mink right now.

And besides…While I was doing that… thing, with Mink, I was absolutely terrified. It was like facing an abyss and being told to not peek or else…

An awful feeling.

What's going to happen to me from now on?

I don't even know.

I don't know what will happen to Mink, either.

"…Aoba, you should rest for a little."

"…You're right."

While holding Ren, I get up from the sofa, walk up the staircase, and head back to my room. I lay down on the bed, put my headphones on, and listen to music. So I can fall asleep without thinking about anything today.

I can't say I'm tired, though…

I just do whatever I can, and try to sink into the music with my eyes closed.

The next day.

When I wake up, it's just past noon.

It's still night, as usual in Platinum Jail, so I had to check my Coil to tell. I get up from the bed, start up Ren, and head out into the corridor.

"…?" I can hear someone talking in the living room.

Mink is sitting on the sofa. He looks like he's talking to someone on his Coil. He has his pipe in hand, sometimes puffing out smoke. "…Yeah, I see. Got it."

When I nervously walk up, Mink just ends his call and looks at me. The white smoke emitting from his lips disappears. He stands up and throws something my way. I catch it, flustered, and I see it's a round piece of bread.

"We're going out."

…So he's telling me to eat this now?

I alternate my gaze between Mink and the bread.

"Where?"

"For minor business."

With that, Mink goes down the staircase.

"Minor business… What does that even mean?" I question.

"There's no choice but to follow him." Ren said.

"I guess so…" I murmur.

"We'll leave you if you don't hurry up." With the sound of his wings flapping overhead, Tori circles us and flies down to the first floor.

"…This makes no sense." Because of yesterday, I've been unable to decide how I could face Mink.

Yesterday, I…Because of those drugging lights or whatever, something strange happened to me. And… I said some unthinkable things to Mink.

But, why did Mink accept it?

He's the kind of guy who would beat me down to the floor without batting an eye.

They, why…?

…Even if I ask him, he wouldn't reply anyway. But there's one thing that's clear. Mink's objective is Toue.

The same as mine, so I have a reason to work with him.

Looking on it, I couldn't do it alone.

That's why… I have to go with him.

I murmur that just so I can convince myself.

I stuff the bread into my mouth, go back into my room to get ready, and leave down the stairs. I rush out of the entryway and search for Mink's figure right away. I didn't think he'd wait for me, and true enough he actually didn't.

"What the hell…!?" I run far from the entrance and race after Mink's back. I finally catch up with him and my running turns into walking. For some reason, we can't do anything but silently keep moving.

All Mink wants is for me to follow him quietly.

Of course I don't agree with that, but I know that even if I speak it won't go anywhere. So that's why I'm just going to have to obey his wishes.

.

.

Mink steadily walks off Main Street, heading through narrow backstreets until we enter a secluded section. We're getting closer to the outer walls of Platinum Jail. Without any flashy buildings or shops, the backstage warehouses start to fill up.

What's in this place?

Does it have to do with the call he made earlier?

Mink comes up close to a single warehouse, quickly walks to the back entrance, and operates his Coil. The door opens and I can feel the presence of people.

…And right inside, people are standing there.

They're on watch, stiff.

…But.

"Mink-san!" His voice raises in joy. On the other side of the door is the smiling face of a man, with short scruffy green hair.

"Don't shout." Mink gives a passing glare, and gestures with one hand that we should come in quickly so he needs to move out of the way. The man stumbles backwards, and Mink and I come inside.

It's a wide room, with tall stacks of wooden boxes all around. The ceiling is also very high. It's suffocatingly dusty in here, too. Maybe all warehouses are like this…But this must be a special sort of one.

More people suddenly pop out from the shadows and gather near us, I think… these guys are Mink's team members?

"Why are you all here…?" While I blurt that out, the members still keep on guard. It seems like they're looking at Mink for the answer as to why I'm here.

But Mink doesn't say anything.

And maybe to take a guess, one member opens his mouth with an impudent attitude. "Mink-san's instructions."

"Instructions?"

"Don't you know Mink-san's plans?" Yuzawa said.

Plans? That's the first time I've heard of them. "What do you mean, his plans?"

"…Why are you here if you don't know?" A member, Takemoto, who's lost his patience opens his mouth. "I don't know how you got ahold of Mink-san, but you're a damn eyesore."

"You look useless too. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"It was a big mistake to try to approve of you even though you stay by Mink-san."

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"…" When they tell me these things, I'm more dumbfounded than angry.

"I'm not here to listen to all of your bitching." Mink said.

"…Right." Yuzawa said.

"Excuse us…" Takemoto said.

The members hold their tongues shamefully just from Mink's few words.

…They really do admire Mink.

I never thought anyone would ever want to do that…

I feel out of place, and Mink looks at me. "These are my plans to complete my objective. These guys came here because of them too."

Mink's objective…

…Toue, huh?

"Mink-san, I've hidden the usual stuff perfectly. I'll message you the location afterwards." Yuzawa said.

"I've also brought a fair amount of weapons. Please look! We'll always be at arms with these!" Takemoto flips his shoulder bag over and dangerous guns of all sizes fall out, their clatters echoing across the room.

Mink looks at one, a modified machine gun, and takes it in his hands to evaluate it. The upbeat members all take up their own guns and show them to each other.

"Now just follow the instructions. Contact me if there are any problems."

"Yes! We'll scare the hell out of those rats!"

"When I think about Platinum Jail, it's like a flimsy party school. It'll be fun, even with this much on hand…"

"He heh heeeh!"

"!" This voice!

"Did you think it'd always go your way? YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIIIIITS!?"

Suddenly, a scratchy voice sound from inside the warehouse.

"…Akushima!?" I said in disbelief.

"Not just meeeeee!" Police group around in hordes, and we're completely surrounded. "Poor you, your luck ran out when you triiiiiiied to slip out of the Old Resident District. You all just jumped right into my little neeeeeet!"

"…Your persistence is a pin in the ass." Mink said.

"…I'm sorry, Mink-san." Yuzawa apologized.

The team members turn pale, and a weird tension fills the air. Akushima must've followed the team member's tracks.

A lethal mistake.

Isn't Mink angry…?

"It's fine. It's too late now. First, let's figure out how we're going to deal with this."

"…Yes!"

"Yes!"

…That was unexpected.

The members' faces stiffen with Mink's words.

Self-centered and violent. That's how I saw Mink, but… Now I feel like I understand him even less.

"Fifty people on the other side?" Mink looks at the policemen.

There's around ten of them near me. I don't know how many weapons they have on hand, but it doesn't look like we can escape safely. "What do we do in this situation…?"

Mink throws something at me.

What flew to me was a small rifle.

"Watch your own ass."

"We're going to use these?"

"Tell me if you have any other ideas. …You all, get ready."

"Yes!"

"That was our miss. We will settle this."

"Save that for later. First we get out of here. …Let's go."

Following Mink's orders, the members spread out.

"Hahahahahahahahhaaaaa! If you want to die so badly, then I'll kill you! KILL, KILL, KILL!" Akushima yells in a triumphant voice and sets the police loose on us.

…But the officers on both of his sides turn around and, for some reason, point their guns towards him.

"Ahh!? Hey, what are you bastards doing!?"

 _BANG_

"Oooooooohhhhhhh!?" One of the policemen opens fire on him. The megaphone falls from Akushima's hands. "What! How dare you do this!?"

"You've been doing some pretty bad things up until now."

Akushima's face turns a different color upon hearing Mink's words. "…Hey. Impossible. You fucker-"

"What?"

"What the hell did you dooooo!?"

"All I did was suggest something to your boss and drop him a little coin." Mink said.

"MOTHERFUCKEEEEERRRR!"

As if to stop Akushima's screaming, Mink takes something out of the bag full of weapons.

Bam! And in the blink of an eye, white smoke fills the room.

"Fuck yeah!" Yuzawa yells out.

"What now, huh!?" Takemoto says.

The sounds of gunshots and angry yells fill the white room.

It's starting…!

I start to run away and hide behind one of the wooden boxes.

 _BANG_

"…!" A bullet grazes past my face and I turn pale. I feel as if my legs will fail me and I search for an outline of a box and run over to it. I crouch down, my back to the side of it.

If that bullet had hit…

My body chills just from the thought of it.

Mink told me to protect myself…

What do I do if he just leaves me like this…!?

I'm different from them. I've never done anything like risk my life in a gunfight.

Would I kill people?

With this gun?

If not, I'll be the one killed. That's what it means to protect yourself.

But…

That's easier said than done…!

"… …!?" Someone bumps into me from the smoke. I tried to get away as fast as I could, but I was held by the arm.

"Hey, wait."

"Mink…!"

It was Mink, holding a submachine gun.

"Are you going to hide the whole time? What about your gun?"

"…!"

"Are you not going to use it…or do you just not want to?"


	79. Mink Route 6

**Chapter 79 Mink Route# 6**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**  
 **-**

"I don't…want to use a gun."

"If you don't use a gun, then there's only one option left."

"!" I understood what Mink meant by that.

The other way…

The power of my voice… Scrap.

"Use it." Mink puts down the other submachine gun and puts something in front of me.

"A megaphone? …Is this Akushima's?" I asked.

"I have an idea. Don't fuck up the timing."

"Huh?"

As he said that, Mink dashed out from behind the box. Without an idea in my head, my eyes followed Mink's figure.

"Hey, over here!" Mink raises his voice in a place where he can be clearly seen and won't be interrupted. The policemen notice him.

They'll come here like a swarm of bees…!

What the hell is he thinking…!?

"All right, here we go!" Yuzawa yells.

I heard the sound of something large fall down, and the room goes white once again. This time it's even more dense, I can't see a thing. "Wha…! Hck, ghack!" I choke while trying to breathe.

This texture… flour?

"Urk! Gff! Wh-What the hell! Flour!?"

"Shit, shoot! Shoot!"

"Stop it, idiots! Are you trying to kill me! stop shooting! It's different from a smokescreen! The flour spreads like fire in this damn warehouse!"

"Hey, do it!" The policemen wrangle around, and Mink yells at me.

"…!" I don't want to use my power if I can avoid it. But… there's no other way to get out of here unscathed. I put up the megaphone to my mouth, close my eyes, and concentrate.

Cutting off all of the voices around me, I listened carefully to the pounding of my heart. I'll do whatever I can… to make it work.

 _BA-DUMP_

I'll concentrate on my 'voice'…

"… **Stop!"**

"Guh… Ugh…!"

"Ahhh, ahhhh!"

"W-What the… My head…!"

…Did it work?

The gunshots have stopped, but…

Painful groans are coming from all over.

The white mist dissipates and I don't know what's going on around me. The display in front of me… freezes me in place.

Both the policemen and Mink's members… all of them are writhing down on the floor.

"…!" This…

This isn't a success.

…This is a failure. I failed.

"Hey, we're going." Mink comes up to me and pulls me by the arm.

"But your team members…!"

"Police reinforcements are coming. Just run." He pulls me roughly by the arm, and I can't help but run along with him. I can hear the sound of hundreds of footsteps coming from the other direction.

 _BA-DUMP_

As if to condemn me, my head starts to throb with pain.

I failed with Scrap.

And because of that, even Mink's people…

The reason why I failed… was probably because I couldn't concentrate enough power. That's why it only worked halfway, and went wrong somewhere.

"…!" The violent wave of self-hatred hits me.

It's too late to repent.

Nothing can be done.

I know that.

I know that, but…!

We make our escape from the warehouse and go back to Glitter. Mink and I didn't speak for a while when we got back to Glitter. Without the power to make it to the second floor, I lean on the wall. Mink sits on the side of the table and smokes his pipe.

"Are your team members going to be all right?" I asked.

"Who the fuck knows. It's all on them."

"But they've been caught by the police-!"

"So what? If you go to save them, you'll just be caught with them too."

"…But!" It pains me to even speak, and I swallow my saliva down my dry throat. "…It was my fault, wasn't it? If only I had done better back there…"

"…" Mink puts down his pipe onto the table and then takes long strides towards me.

"Guh…!" Suddenly, he stretched out his large hands and gripped them around my throat. I push against his concrete wall of a body.

Mink looks at me wriggling under him with his cold, distant eyes. "You're a brat that's progressed not one damn bit."

"…Uck…!"

"Will something happen if you sit there in regret? I don't have the time for that shit. Look at reality. When did anyone blame you? Don't soak in your self-importance. Nothing will change if you keep thinking that way. Don't run away this late in the game." His words overwhelm me, and he takes his hands off my neck.

"Ghk, guh, guh…!" I start to cough after being able to breathe again, but this time he grabs at my hair. My neck flicks back as he pulls my hair down with force. Mink's image filling up my vision. I scream in pain as my nerves go berserk while he pulls my hair. "Uck… Tch…!"

"Get yourself together."

"…!"

"If you have no self-awareness, I'll drag it out. It's more convenient that way."

"What, …Hck, ahhhh…!" The intense pain runs down my spine on a level I've never felt before. Mink tightly grips my hair and my teeth grind together. Cold sweat covers my body and the pain feels as if it's directly chewing my nerves off. "Ow, ah, …Ungh…!" I grind my teeth even harder, and my vision becomes dyed with a bitter red. "…Gh, Ow… It… Let- go…Let me go…!"

Wanting to escape from the pain, I reflexively make a fist and punch.

"…!"

The pain chewing at me stops.

I notice that Mink is taking a sidelong glance at me with his head tilted.

 _WHAM_

"-!" I receive a punch to the face in return. As a result, my world begins to shake and sway.

Mink grabs my shaking body by the arm and turns me over. "Face your back to me and put your hands on the wall."

"…!" With those words… I guess at what's coming next. "That's not funny, stop fucking around! …Ugh!" I tried to knee Mink in the abdomen, but I was too slow. He ended up blocking it with his arm then threw another hit to my face. The world stops with a single blow. The taste of blood fills my mouth.

"Hurry up."

"I said no…! Ungh…!" I try to block his attacking arm and counterattack, but I soon realize that I'm no match for him. "No, …Ah!" Mink starts pulling the back of my hair again as I resist. The sweat drips down my body as the intolerable pain persists. "… Let go…!"

"Shut up."

 _WHAM_

"Ow…!"

As the punches keep coming, my world gets blurrier and blurrier. Eventually he flips around my staggering body. He pushes down on my head against the cold, hard wall, to which my cheeks start to swell against.

"Urgh…" Like he's trying to squish me against the wall, he leans his weight on my back.

He smells like cinnamon.

…I don't want this.

My hands naturally clamp into fists, and I grind my molars together so hard that they could break.

"…Why, …What is all this…!?" In a humiliating state of complete helplessness, my thoughts have nowhere to go but out of my mouth. "I never asked for this sort of power… I… I would've been just fine with living like a normal person! But because you saved Granny… That's why I listened to you, even if my stomach churned at just the thought of it…! But… I don't even know what's going on anymore! Do you think you can just shove things down my throat…!? Let me at least pretend to not know what's going on… I hate this….! I'm…different from you…!" Screaming out all of the things pooled in my chest, my voice goes hoarse as if I was crying. My shoulders shake on their own.

Mink's hand reaches out further and grips my jaw. He turns my face around with immense force, and his sharp eyes meet mine. "It's your fate to carry that burden. It's been decided since you were born. So cure the gods, if anyone. But you're not the only one shouldering something. Everyone is the same. Don't think you're some tragic protagonist. What you want and don't want doesn't matter. You get what burdens you were given, that's the reality. The rest has nothing to do with it. If you hate it, fight to the death. Don't accept it. What you decide to do is all on your own. Are you some idiot who wants someone else to decide for them?"

"…!"

"I'll do what I want. What you think doesn't matter."

"I…!"

"What?"

From violently undoing my shorts, my underwear comes right off.

"I don't want to use this power… But…I want to know… exactly what I am."

"Then throw everything away…Anything that conceals your true self. If not, you'll never get what you want in your hands."

His cold words sound in my ear like a spell.

Mink's hand goes to my vaginal opening and stretches it apart, and his stiff cock pushes into me. Without any preparation… he slams into me with all his might.

"Ah, …Hi, …Agh…!" Like the time when I was high as hell, a weird sensation runs through my body. But… it's different this time. The clear feeling of him prying into my dry inner walls feels like the pain of fresh cuts from a knife.

"Ugh, …Agh, …!" As if begging for someone to save me, I scratch the wall. Moans and groans escape my throat. I push my face into the back of my hand and bare my teeth, trying to distract myself from the pain.

"…!"

Mink's cock tears me apart, and his rhythm grows faster.

Painful. Suffocating.

It hurts so badly…!

"Don't run away." A low murmur buzzes in my ear and burns into my hazy consciousness. "The one giving you this pain is me. Don't hide in front of me. Expose everything."

Mink pounds into me as if to engrave those words in my mind. "Ahh, …Ugh, …Ahh!"

"Bring out that thing that's sleeping within that pain. Remember this pain and pull out what's inside of it."

"Kuh, unh…Fwah, hi…! Ahhhh….!" I scream out in pain as he pulls my hair. My entire body is in torment. It's the agony of being violated by the same man again.

But, in the corner of my fading consciousness…

…I get the impression that Mink was saying I have another conscious inside of me. Not sure why, though…

"I'll engrave the sensation into every inch of your body. Remember me with every part of your body. So every time you see me, you'll remember."

My internal organs feel as if they're being tortured, and his words ring repeatedly in my ears. Mink's voice is like claws piercing my brain. "Ngh, ah… Kuh…!" My mind goes into an intense haze, and Mink pushes into me farther than ever before.

"…!" He stops moving, and soon his voice has merely turned into raspy breaths.

From there I lost almost all awareness, and I can't exactly remember what happened. "…Ngh!" I feel Mink take his dick out, and the weight on my back disappears. I somehow stop myself from tumbling to the floor.

I feel like I'm floating…

I can feel the vibrations go through me…

Suddenly, I feel a soft touch.

When I open my eyes, I see the ceiling.

Is this a second floor bedroom…?

"…" For a while I just dimly stare at the ceiling. I feel like an empty husk.

Right now… I don't want to think about anything.

I want to sleep, just sleep.

Just like this…

I sink in the sluggishness and the pain, and let go of my consciousness without any difficulty.

.

.

"…Ugh…!"

…It was very difficult opening my eyes the next day. My body felt as heavy as a brick, and the awful pain still lingered.

Without even attempting to get up immediately, I spend my time sitting on the bed with my legs out.

"Ouch…" My beaten cheeks hurt. And I can feel a wound from the inside too. And…it hurts inside my body. It throbs as if it's been burnt.

Yesterday…

…

I don't really want to remember. Weirdly enough, I feel a little better but I'm not sure why. It's probably because I just spewed out all of my anxieties and problems. When Mink was tormenting me yesterday… I told them all to him.

He drove me into a corner, but it's ironic that somehow put me a little at ease. He…I wonder what he did to me.

Goosebumps line my skin when I recall his whispering commands in my ear. He told me to expose everything.

What would happen to me…

If I really did all of that?

I wonder what Mink would think of it.

I don't know myself, but somewhere inside of me…

And…when I think about it, Mink actually carried me all the way to the bed. He seemed like the type of character to just leave me there, so why?

Mink's team…Mink seemed like the caretaker to the members of Scratch, that's the image I have of him. But he also seems like a violent guy who doesn't listen… I don't know…

I slowly get up from the bed and activate Ren.

"Morning, Ren."

"Morning, Aoba. You look like you're in a horrible condition. Are you all right?"

"…Well, sort of." I reply to Ren with a bitter smile and sluggishly exit the room. I took a shower right away. Mink came inside of me last night. It feels disgusting running down my legs.

Ren leaves the living room with me and follows behind down the stairs to the first floor. Mink is sitting on the sofa in the living room, tampering with some machine. Tori is perched behind him, grooming himself on the back of the sofa.

Mink's figure comes into view and I can feel my heart clenching tight. I pick up on the scent of cinnamon that seems to be coming from him.

"…" I decide to ignore Mink and head to another room.

"Hey."

"…!" I'm surprised when he calls me to a stop. I turn my head, trying to look as calm as possible. "…What now?"

"Put this in your Allmate."

"Huh?" Mink throws something my way. It's a USB the size of my pinky finger at most. "What's this?"

"It's a specialized weapon that the people at the tower deployed to their Allmates for security reasons. It's a destroying program. Your Allmate will connect to the tower's network with it in."

"How do you know this?"

"The jailer."

It was like that with that club card too, but the Old Resident District's prison system was near defunct. So it's obvious that there were some exchanges of information between the prisoners, the jailers, and the police.

"What'll happen to Ren if I do this?"

"Who knows."

"Who knows…!? Putting something so dangerous in Ren isn't funny. Never. I won't, take it back."

"…Are you an idiot?" Mink harshly squints at me. "I thought about this earlier too, why are you so damn fussy over your Allmate? They're just goods. Or can you not fall asleep without a teddy bear?"

"…Don't talk like he's just some product. I've never thought of Ren that way."

"So is that why you don't want to break him? It's a machine. Trash with thousands of replacements."

"You're wrong. I don't know about you… but Ren isn't trash." I said. While speaking, my focus flickers to Tori, and also to Ren at my feet.

Doesn't Tori hate being called an item?

But Tori just keeps grooming himself without paying any attention.

Something he and Mink share in common.

"It doesn't matter what you think. It's part of the plan. You have to do it."

"No."

"It's the end of it if you fail. You're not the only problem."

"…!" I look down at Ren.

He's just staring at me silently with his tongue sticking out.

…I can't.

I can't do it.

I just stand there with the USB in hand and Mink stands up, coming closer.


	80. Mink Route 7

**Chapter 80 Mink Route# 7**

I just stand there with the USB in hand and Mink stands up, coming closer. It was too late to put myself on guard.

 _WHAM_

"…!"

"Don't talk to me with that attitude."

I stagger back two, three steps when he hits my cheek. It must've been because of yesterday that blood already starts to fill my mouth.

Frustrated and angry, I glare at Mink. He can't make me do something like that to Ren. "…Every time you want something from others, all you use is your fists!" The fury stirring, I aim to strike at Mink. "…!" But my fists couldn't even reach him like they should have.

I'm blown off my feet, most likely because of that damage I took yesterday, and end up shamefully held down on the ground.

"If you don't want to be hit anymore, then just do as I say."

"…!"

Mink viciously spits out those words and resits himself on the sofa. Then he picks up his pipe from the table.

My hatred towards him grows even more as I hold the questions from coming out. He thinks of nothing except his scheme. Just as he said, my feeling or my will mean nothing.

But what is it that Mink is so obstinate about?

He said that Toue was his objective, but he didn't want to tell me the reason why. There's something going on, surely. Something that led him to rejecting everyone around him, something that stabs at him.

I can feel an unusual amount of power in his volition.

…But that and Ren are two different things. I'll never let him lay a hand on Ren. At that moment, Ren nudges at my leg.

"Aoba."

"Ren!"

Ren holds the USB in his mouth. It must've fallen at some point.

"Use this."

"-! But if I do, then-"

"It's all right, despite the fact that it makes me uneasy. Mink will do anything to reach his goal. That's why the probability of this succeeding is high. If you tell me that this is your goal too, then I have no objection to using this. You should understand this too, Aoba." Ren said.

"…But then you'll break. I don't want that." I say.

"Can't you just fix me if I do?" Ren asked.

"…Ren."

"Am I wrong?"

"…What if that requires skill I don't have?"

"I can't deny that possibility. But the possibility that you can isn't zero."

"Ren…"

Ren believes in me. Completely, without doubt.

…Then I have to fix him if anything happens to go wrong.

I pet Ren down his back and take the USB key. "…I got it. Then, I'll be connecting it now."

"Okay." Ren rolls around on the floor, showing his belly to me. I brush through his fluffy fur and expose the connection hub, my hands cold and shaking while holding the USB key. "…Transfer complete." Ren gets up and speaks in a mechanical voice, his tiny body shaking.

I carefully examine him to see if anything went wrong. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it seems to be satisfactory."

"I see…" A long, relieved breath escapes my mouth. But anything could've happened, so I can't ever be unprepared. Feeling someone's gaze on me, I turn around to find Mink puffing clouds of smoke while staring at me. Seeing him sitting on the sofa like that reminds me of the time when I was taken to that abandoned building. It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like it was.

"It seems your Allmate is quite the understanding type."

"…" I don't respond and simply glare at him.

I have to stop Toue to save everyone in the Old Resident District. So I'm not wrong to work with Mink. Plus, Ren said that our chance of succeeding in this is high. I understood that, yet couldn't come to a clear decision. I should be doing the right thing…

I hold Ren closer to me as I sit on the floor up against the wall. I lightly stroke his soft fur while avoiding looking towards Mink.

Is this really the right thing to do?

To use Ren as a tool… Is this okay?

Ren looks at me with his tongue hanging out. When I see his face, all my guilt and regret seep out. "…!" I push my face into his fur, my emotions crushing me.

I'm so sorry, Ren…

I stayed liked that for some time.

.

.

"…Oh, right then."

…When I open my eyes, I faintly hear Mink's voice. It seems that at some point I just dozed off.

"Yeah. There's someone I want to hand over to you."

"…"

Mink is talking with someone.

A phone call?

'There's someone I want to hand over to you.' He just said that, right? Someone he wants to hand over?

Who?

…

…No way.

Fully awake, I slowly lower Ren onto the floor and push my hands onto the wall to support me up. Mink operates his Coil, probably to finish the call. I walk up to the sofa and place my hands on the back of it. He looks at me.

"…What were you just talking about?" I asked.

"…" Mink just raises his eyebrows a bit.

"You said that you wanted to hand someone over."

"I don't have to tell you."

…This again.

I've heard those words countless time.

Naturally anxious over what that call was about, I open my mouth to speak. "It's not me, right?"

"…" Mink shuts up.

It's normal for him to not answer my questions, but this time I'm even more impatient. "What is this?"

"Shut the fuck up." Mink gets up from the sofa, irritated.

"Hey!"

"We're waiting for my team members to respond today. Don't go outside." With that, Mink goes up the stairs.

I hear the sound of a bedroom door opening.

Left alone, my anxiety swells up inside of me and I look up to the second floor.

…That phone call, that was probably about me, wasn't it?

Unable to calm my nerves at all, I plop down onto the sofa. I cover my face with my hands to shut myself off from the world and try to calm down. If it is about me, who is Mink handing me over to? The police, or…

Toue?

No, that can't be possible.

But can I be sure of that?

I don't know a thing about Mink. He never tells me anything, I wouldn't be able to know if he was deceiving me or not.

…

"…!" I can't depend on him for anything. And my distrust of him has only been getting worse.

Mink won't lose sight of his objective no matter what he has to do, probably.

My power to destroy peoples' minds. It would be the most useful for negotiations with Toue.

…I can't. I'm letting my imagination go wild.

I can't depend on him, especially after that incident with Ren.

…I absolutely need to get away from Mink.

I take my hands off of my face and quietly come to a sound decision.

Late that night, I slip out of my room.

I change into my clothes and put Ren on sleep mode, keeping my foot steps as soft as possible when leaving the room. I look towards Mink's room while down the corridor. I can't let myself be caught…

Where will I go, what will I do when I get there? I'm not thinking about either of those things. I just need to get out of here. That's all that's in my head.

Keeping control of my breathing, I go through the living room and head down the stairs. The only sound in this entire building is that of the air conditioner. I checked upstairs just in case, but I don't think Mink is awake.

…I think I'll be fine.

"…" Anxious, impatient, lost…all of these feelings pool in my chest. I try to shake them off when I leave through the entryway. Quietly closing the door, I slowly let out all the air I was holding in my lungs.

It went well.

Now I need to find a place to hide.

I enter a back lane without stepping onto Main Street.

.

.

Wanting to go as far out into the outskirts as possible, I walk while following the map on my Coil. While keeping a quick pace, a thought comes to mind.

Mink will search for me if I'm not there.

And I even need to think of a way to get to Toue by myself.

I didn't want to use it too much… but could using Scrap get me there?

I need to take that USB stick out of Ren as well.

"!" …I just heard the sound of wings flapping. When I look up, I see a single bird passing by.

…No, it can't be.

I go straight into denial.

I'm just being over-sensitive. It was just a bird. Just my imagination.

I persuade myself that it was so.

But… it was useless. The sound of flapping wings comes back. My breathe escapes me when I see something gracefully soar through the sky.

It's a cockatoo dyed with brilliant colors.

…I've been found.

"…!" The fear drives me to run as fast as I possibly can. Without even looking at the map, I only thought about running away as far as possible. I dashed through an unknown alleyway.

But… the flapping was still following me.

"Ha, hah…!"

…!

The alleyway suddenly stopped. And so did I.

I've run out of breath, unable to speak, slouched over with my hands on my knees. I was fully prepared for what was coming to me next.

"…" Standing there, blocking my path… was Mink.

My heart drops as I accept that my plans had failed. Mink must have known from the start, probably. Knowing what I was thinking and how I would do it, even.

…I can't win.

Those words weigh down my heart.

I can't win against him.

Mink walked over in his usual manner and grabbed my bangs as I hung my head down in shame.

"…!" My expression twists as the pain runs through my hair. He pulls my face up, and my eyes can't escape his. His chilling gaze shoots right through me.

"I thought you would do this, you punk-ass." Mink pulls my hair up and lowers his face to mine without a word. "Don't think you can run from me."

"…!"

What was that just now?

A small stimulus ran through my body like electricity. But not with fear or like a shiver, something more…

'Something' from a much deeper place.

"Come. I'm going to beat you." As he says that, he lets go of my hair and grabs my arm instead.

My entire body goes pale, and a numbness envelopes my hands and feet.


	81. Mink Route 8

**Chapter 81 Mink Route# 8**

 **WARNING! This chapter has some scene for mature audience. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read and wait till the next chapter to be uploaded.**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **Don't hate**

 **Thank you!**  
 **-**

"Let go… No, let me go!" No matter how much I yell, all my voice does I bounce off the alley walls. Using almost enough strength to break my arm, Mink dragged me back to Glitter.

.

.

"…!"

When we return to Glitter, Mink violently throws me to the ground.

"Ugh, hck-!" My back takes the full force of the blow, and a sharp pain pierces my lungs. While coughing and curling into a ball, a gigantic impact crashes into my right cheek. "Guh…!"

 _THWACK_

"…!"

 _WHAM_

"Ugh!"

 _THWACK_

"Urk…"

He hits my cheek over and over, and my vision is shaking unsteadily. My mouth fills with blood, the strong metallic taste running over my tongue.

"Gah…!"

He then kicks my stomach, causing my body itself to creak in pain and my breath to stop.

 _WHAM_

"Ungh…"

 _WHAM_

"Ow… Hck… Ugh…"

The massive tip of his boot digs into my gut while my vision goes pitch black with the pain. It's hard to breathe, and the coughing combined with the nausea makes it all the more agonizing. Tears begin to form in my eyes.

 _TWHACK_

"Guh… Uck…"

Just when I was trying to bear it all, the pain from everywhere in my body starts to go dull as the attacks stop. My consciousness also going dim, I slip into a shallow sleep.

Like this… I can be at ease when I black out.

That's what I was aimlessly thinking about.

"!"

"You're not falling asleep."

I start to feel a heaviness around my waist and something coils around my neck.

"…!?" My consciousness perks up as I'm being choked. When I open my eyes, Mink is on top of me, wringing my neck with both hands. "…Ghk, ah…!"

"Look at me." His thumbs grind into my throat and his low voice rings in my ears.

Seeing Mink's emotionless face as he strangles me instinctively sends dread through me. If he wanted to kill me, he could have already. So I don't think he's trying to right now.

The feeling on my skin terrifies me more than his words.

"…Ow…!"

While I'm trying to wriggle away from his grip around my throat. Mink brings his face to my ear. "I'm going to drag the agony from deep inside of you. I'm going to expose your true self lying underneath."

"Wha-t…!"

Mink's lips touch my ear, moving with the sound of his words.

That voice… gradually turns into long breaths.

"You know the truth, don't you? That when you're beaten down and controlled, deep down, it puts you at ease."

Beaten down and controlled…

Deep down, it puts me at ease…?

Mink's words repeat in my head.

I don't know…

I might think that way.

Ever since I've accepted my defeat and thrown everything away, I've felt more at ease than ever before. Not having to fight against anything, accepting it all.

If it's like that, then certainly…

I can take in the pain, the anguish, and the pleasure.

If I strike back I'll only suffer.

I'd rather… stop doing everything.

Dangerous thoughts flicker through my head. But to me now, they're sweet temptations.

I know well that how at ease you can be when you fall into depravity in hard times. And how painful it is to keep resisting. So that's why I've been looking the other way and pretending.

I've been thinking that I want to live a calm life without being overrun with emotions and without having to hide…

I can't help but not feel anything after my body and heart have been bent beyond recognition.

That may be what Mink wants to drag out of me.

The me he spoke about, who accepted defeat and exposed everything…

"Throw away your useless pride. You can't win against me. You never will. Fall into my arms."

"…"

…I'm starting to think that might be a good thing.

I can never wing against him. Never.

Then, I… I should just accept that.

Isn't it all right if I just wash it all away…

"…Ah!" A switch goes off in my head and a different sort of voice spills out from deep inside of me.

"…" Mink loosens his grip on my throat, looks into my eyes for several seconds, and then moves his face to my shoulder. I hear the faint sound of something like sniffing and then he raises his head. I could almost sense… a small smile on his face. "That's fine. You're going to only look at me, you little shit."

"…!" It sounded like a sweet phrase, but it wasn't. It was an order requiring absolute obedience from the loser to then winner. But my feeling of defeat started to fade away and my skin grew goosebumps to his command. It'll be easier if I just accept it. "Ah…" Mink leaves on hand on my neck and gropes my lower half with the other.

"Raise your knees."

I bend my knees as he says, taking a pose that will make it easy to slip my clothes off. He roughly pulls off my shorts and underwear.

If I said I wasn't humiliated… I'd be lying.

But now it feels even more intense.

Mink stretches my entrance with his fingers, the pain from being violated yesterday still there. He places his hand on my thigh and lifts it up.

"…!" My heart starts to pound even harder.

It stings just from him rubbing, I wonder what will happen if he goes inside again…

I know what without having to think about it. But I didn't think of escaping anymore.

Instead… I just held out hoping for something to happen before the violent pain hit.

…I've completely fallen.

Into the pleasure of just floating along.

I know it's too late now.

"Ungh… Hi- ahhhhhh…!"

Mink puts himself in and the pain attacks every inch of my body, my organs feeling as if they're being torn apart. Mink pushes his arm into my chest and holds down my neck with his other hand still, his nails digging into my skin.

"Hiyah… Guh, ah…!" The sound of metal rings in my ears and the pain pierces my chest. The shocks to my body raise my voice: I've been overtaken by Mink. The pain is as if sharp knifes were tearing my insides apart.

Although it's only happening in my lower half, I can feel blood gushing into my mouth. Prying me open over and over… Soon my body might even transform into something made just for Mink.

"Unng… Ah… Guah…" The chattering of my teeth hurt just as much. But the sensation like flying runs through my body at the same time.

It… feels so good, and I start to shiver.

"Fu, …Ugh, …Ah, hck…!"

Mink holds onto my waist with his hand, shaking me with all his might. "Let out your voice. More." Whispering, Mink's hand over my neck grips harder.

"Hii, ah, ha… Hck- ah, …Ah!" His hand grasping even tighter on my neck, I begin to suffocate again. He penetrates me even harder and my voice turns into labored breathing.

I don't have the breath to let out my voice, all that comes out of my mouth are strange sounds. Even my nose hurts now, and the tears are overflowing.

"Ugh… Haah…!"

"Is it painful?"

Mink's voice sounds so close yet so far away and I can't exactly tell what he's saying. All I can hear is the pounding in my head. I feel my nerves start to go numb and the pain dully melts away.

When Mink starts to thrust again, it's a dizzy but pleasant feeling.

What's this…?

It hurts, but feels so good….

"Ha… Ah… Ah…!" My voice grows louder as he pushes into me. I don't feel anything, but my clitoris is pulsing and is leaking a transparent fluid. But halfway through, my consciousness started to flicker. The feeling of chocking disappears and my eyelids go heavy.

It was the same way yesterday.

My awareness drifts off…

Today, I'm already…

It must have been the same thing yesterday, and Mink lets his hold off my neck with good timing.

"Guh- Ugh! Hck, Gck, guh…!" Suddenly, the oxygen flows into my lungs and I gasp for air, face wet with tears.

But Mink won't let me off so easily.

"Ungh… Kuh, Hck, ah- ahhhh…!"

I… don't understand what's happening to me anymore. I'm just surrendering myself to the pleasure.

For a short time…I felt my consciousness drift off again.

Unable to think, unable to comprehend…

I close my eyes… and my vision goes black.

…

…

 _BA-DUMP_

 _BA-DUMP_

"… …Hah. Haha, Ahah… Ahaha!"

"…!? …You."

"What… I've been dragged out just like you wanted… Ngh, ah…"

"…"

"Holding her down, brining me out and still doing the same to me… Wasn't it your intention to have full control over 'Aoba'? …Haha! Then she's much more useful as a tool, right? But I'm going to have to apologize… I have no intention to yield to you. Ever. Because I have the power of Scrap…If you want to do something, why don't we? In exchange… I'll churn your brain into little tiny pieces…"

"…Shut up…!"

"Haha, ahahaha- Ha! More… More! Ahaha, ah- ngh- ah… Go as far as you can inside of me… Here!"

"…!"

"Ahahaha, stronger, with the intent to kill! Ahahaha…! Ahahahahahahaha!"

…

…

"…"

I…

What happened to me…?

"…"

"…Ah…"

Mink is there looking down at me. He seems out of breath.

My body feels so dull. I can't recall what happened, but I can feel the swelling.

 _BA-DUMP_

And…my head hurts, badly.

I need to take my meds…

"…?" Mink narrows his eyes. I can see a bit of emotion in his eyes. But…I can't understand why. "Ngh… Ah!" Mink takes his dick out of me and stands up. I want to move…but I can't.

I can't do anything with this weight on me.

I don't want to think about anything.

Mink will just leave me here anyway.

Then…I'll be fine like this.

I want to take a little nap.

Just a small one…

…And so, my consciousness fades to black.


	82. Mink Route 9

**Chapter 82 Mink Route# 9**

"…" When I open my eyes, I feel the touch of a soft pillow.

When did I get back to this room…?

I try to remember, but my head feels as heavy as a brick.

…I heard something just now.

Is someone outside the window?

I look, only able to turn my head.

Mink is sitting on the sofa by the window. He's looking outside.

…It must be because I'm half-asleep.

For some reason…I see Mink offering prayers. Even though all he's doing is putting his hands together and closing his eyes…The light from outside illuminate his face, it may be because of that too.

While Mink gazes outside the window, from time to time he brings his pipe to his mouth. He seems so different from his normal, unpredictable self… He really does look like his praying.

But why is he praying?

What does he pray for…?

A time, or a thing?

Does he believe in God?

Or something important?

The Mink I see now is far too different from the one I know. But by now I've noticed something. The way that I've been chased down by Mink is the way that he's living too.

Abandoning everything for his goal, plunging forward.

I wonder what feelings are behind that…

I become sleepy, unable to think any further. My eyes close without a fight. I hear Mink getting off the sofa. His heavy footsteps pass the bed.

…But he comes to a stop midway.

The smell of cinnamon lingers in the air.

It's probably rubbed off on me as well.

It's a wonderful scent…

Strangely peaceful, I feel myself sinking back into slumber.

The next day.

I had the worst time waking up, my head swirling because I tried to get up too quickly.

"Ouch…!"

My head, my face, my insides, they all hurt. My hands and feet feel numb and heavy.

"Ugh…Ouch…"

Taking my time to get up, I realize that Tori is there, perched on the headboard.

"Huh…? Good morning…" As soon as I speak, I immediately close my mouth. My voice is raspy and hoarse. Maybe because I was just getting up, and…

The embarrassment and regret from last night comes to mind.

Tori just stares at me with his head slightly tilted. I wait for a bit, but it seems Tori has no intent to talk to me.

I get up from the bed and take the scarce amount of pills I have left. I then get dressed, activate Ren, and hold him up in my arms. "Morning, Ren."

"Morning, Aoba. How are you?"

"…Haha." I just let out a small strain laugh before walking to the door to leave the room, and Tori flaps his wings and passes me just as it opens.

…Why was he in my room?

It might have been because of Tori that… For some reason I felt Mink's presence in the room.

I leave the room and walk down the corridor.

I'm a complete wreck from yesterday, the first thing I want to do is take a bath…

When I go into the living room, I see Mink sitting there on the sofa, pipe in hand, watching the TV.

"…" …I knew I'd still be nervous. I try to casually walk by, but my feet stop.

Mink looks angry. "…"

I wasn't imagining it. I know because his eyebrows are pushed together and his cheeks are stiffened.

A rare trace of emotion, anger, shows in Mink's expression.

It's almost looks like he's scowling while he stares at the TV.

On the monitor is a news program, a report about someone who has been arrested. The announcer speaks while images are shown.

What I saw…startled me.

A crowd of men walk along with their heads down, soon followed by the police. Those are Scratch's guys…

Mink's team members.

When we were in that warehouse, Akushima must've caught them… The announcer speaks in a disinterested tone, explaining how they were a terrorist group discontented with Toue Inc. He also mentions that their punishment will be decided after Platinum Jail's special commemoration event.

The image changes to Toue's face.

" _To all the people of Platinum Jail, I would firstly like to give you an apology for all of the uneasiness caused. I will take on all responsibility for letting these terrorists exert their aggressive actions. However, I would like us to be able to forgive them. Compared to us, they are the kind of people who know grief."_

" _Envious of our perfectly blessed lives, they were unable to control their envy and attempted to release it accordingly. They must receive punishment, but I ask this of all of you. I would like for none of us to hate them. They may have been thrown into misfortune by chance, and we are all human."_

" _So please, do not forget that. On the surface of such a silent yet clear fact, I will make my decision. I hope that you all will find the compassion in your hearts."_

And then the clip of Toue ends.

"…Disgusting." I unconsciously mutter a complaint when the announcer comes back onscreen.

That Toue… is just something. Completely disgusting.

His tone of voice and merciful façade sends shivers down my spine. I'm sure that when the people of Platinum Jail heard that, they thought he was a great guy.

A perfectly good man.

Even when he gave his sickeningly sweet speech.

"…Bullshit." Mink speaks in a low tone, smoke floating from his mouth at the same time. The creases in his eyebrows are deep as can be.

Of course I'm angry, and for once it's impossible to think how Mink couldn't have been affected.

His own team members were just called pitiful terrorists by Toue himself. They all placed their lives in Mink's hands, and now…

He said that he'd make his decision after the special Platinum Jail event.

If we don't save them by then…

"…Toue's in that tower. I'm going in tonight." Mink quietly gets up. His voice doesn't sound the same as it always has, this time, he's showing his real feelings.

This is where it finally gets serious.

For me, and for Mink.

I… I know I still can't trust him completely.

In the end, I still don't know who the person he 'wanted to hand over' was. But now I don't feel anxious anymore, oddly enough. I've decided that I can't win against Mink myself, so I guess I could say that I've given up.

And I still can't tell if this is a dream or reality.

Yesterday, something changed when I was Mink looking out of that window. More than hate or disgust, I felt like I wanted to know Mink more as a person. "…I'm going too."

"…Of course you are." Mink says just that, and walks down the corridor into a room. It was with his usual bitter words, but now they have a different meaning for me.

I might be getting ahead of myself…but I thing that was the first time Mink ever properly replied to me.

At last, tonight… We'll be heading into the tower.

The determination and readiness in me hardens and time passes until night falls.

.

.

The scenery outside of the window hadn't changed, but according to my Coil it was deep into the night. Once I'm done getting ready, I activate Ren then put him in my bag. I soon head for the door to leave the room.

"Let's go."

"…Yeah."

I nod and follow after Mink.

Tori swoops down from the second floor and lands on Mink's shoulder.

We leave out the front door, and see the tower brilliantly piercing the night sky over the city streets.

"Toue's up in there, right?"

"Yeah. He's in the tower to hold a meeting over the event."

We walk through the bustling streets silently on our way. We gradually come closer to the tower, it growing larger as we approach.

I thought of bursting in, but Mink changes his direction to a sideways off from the Tower.

"?"

We walked to a building next to the tower… Or rather, pretty far away from it. It was tall as well, and it didn't seem as if tenants were in it. looks like there's no one here.

Mink goes around the building to the back door.

Without the need to release a key lock, the door opens with a little push of his hand. The door quickly flings open.

"It wasn't locked or anything?" I asked.

"I broke it." Mink said.

"Broke it?" I said in shock. …Why am I not surprised.

"Well, my team did."

…So this was part of the plan too?

On the other side of the door Mink opened was a staircase and an elevator. That's all there is, maybe because we came through the back door. We go into the elevator and Mink presses the button for the top floor.

The top floor…Are we going to the rooftop?

"…" In the silence I can hear the sound of a motor growing louder as we ascend.

The elevator comes to a calm stop and the doors open. In front of me is a narrow hallway and a door into the rooftop.

This door is broken just like the one before.

Mink walks right up to the door and simply opens it. the fresh air breezes along and brushes my cheeks. I see the sprawling floor of the roof and a night dark as black.

Is there something here?

I watch Mink's hair blow in the wind as we walk down the rooftop and see a clump of black next to the water storage container. It's pretty large and is covered in a black cloth.

Mink vigorously pulls off the cloth.

What was under it was a giant motorcycle. It's of rugged design, tightly fitting Mink's character.

Mink straddles into the seat, and then pulls the ignition key out of his breast pocket. He starts the engine and the displays and headlights turn on.

"Get on."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up."

"Isn't it a one seater?"

"Just get on."

"Where do you want me to sit!?"

"Wherever you fit."

"Wherever I fit…!?"

How does this guy expect me to do this…!?

But he looks like he's going to speed off soon.

I listen and walk up to the bike, jumping unwillingly onto the back of the seat. It's too small and narrow, I can't keep on if I don't hold on to Mink…

"Whoaa!" Mink suddenly takes off. I cling to him, thinking I'm about to fall. "Wai…!" I was expecting it, but this is way too wild of a ride…! I'm going to get thrown off!

Mink circles around the top for who knows how many times.

What? What is he doing?

What is he trying to do?

Both the questions and my stomach are starting to churn around…

"Huh?"

Mink suddenly revs up on the handles and drives through the rooftop in a straight line.

"You better clench your teeth for this."

A rush of wind hits me and the violent vibrations almost makes me bite my tongue off. The bike rides along the fenceless rooftop and without stopping-

…We soar.

"Whuaa….!"

It felt like time had stopped for a second.

 _CRASH_

Impossible…

This is just impossible…!

I hear the loud sound of glass shattering, my body taking a hell of an impact. I open my eyes after closing them for what felt like an eternity.

"…" An image of pure white wall as clear as a mirror, a floor, and a ceiling reflects in my eyes.

This is the inside of Oval Tower…

"What!? …! I've found intruders!"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

A group of rifle-holding guards appear from the hallways.

"Don't get thrown off."

The sharp engine groans an the bike takes off.

"-Wah…!"

"Wait! Guagh!"

Mink throws around security on his way, beating the floor down with his tires and driving through the hallway with ease.

"You bastards…!"

"Wait!"

The sounds of firing follow behind us.

I'm a bit scared, but Mink swerves around, avoiding the shots. Pushed around by the force when we turn corners, we continue on our way. We shake off the trailing guards and face a staircase down the hallway.

…Wait, a staircase!?

Are we going to go up it!?

As I have my doubts about Mink's rather crazy style of driving, the weight of at least two people presses on me as we ride up the stairs. The sound of his accelerator and brakes mix together further jumbled with the sound of people yelling and gun shots firing.

Within the torrents of noise, I tightly grip onto Mink's back, praying to not fall off. "…!"

With the intense motion repeating over and over, the bike finally makes it up the stairs and glides down the hallway.

It's finally over…

Just a little relieved, my body loses some strength. I wonder how far we went up.

"What floor are we on?"

"The top floor."

"Which means…"

Toue is here?

Mink drives a little ways down the corridor and stops at a gigantic double door. He gets off the bike and I jump right off of the seat with him. Throughout the floor I see nothing but an endless white hallway lined by a couple of rooms, and then a door at the end of it.

Speaking of which, isn't there any security here?

The hallway is a silent as death.

And I don't see any signs of anyone chasing after us…

"…" Mink silently gazes at the door, inching closer to it.

The room was the size of a mid-size hall.

The sight of the person standing in the center of it causes me to freeze up immediately.

"…Toue."


	83. Mink Route 10

**Chapter 83 Mink Route# 10**

Toue comfortably stands there with both hands behind his back, and a thin smile rises to his face when he sees us.

As if he was waiting for us.

He looks the same as when he was on TV… No, he seems more crafty in person. He looks like a gentleman on the outside, but the air around him doesn't feel the same. He gives off the impression of a man who uses a smile to hide a knife under his jacket.

Two masked people are standing behind him. They must be his personal security.

"I knew you'd come at some point, but now I have the both of you here. I've been waiting, Mink-kun. And for you as well, Aoba-chan."

"!" He knows who I am? And he knows Mink too? Even though we've never met before… "Why do you know my name…?"

"The moment someone walks into Platinum Jail, their info is sent here to Oval Tower. So, in short, I've been receiving news on you two for quite a while." Toue flashes the two of us a questionable smile.

I look to Mink and see his expression burning with anger, similar to the time when he was watching Toue on TV. "…Asshole, you knew what we were doing and you didn't even try to stop us? I thought that a bastard like you would have done everything to stop us. But you didn't do anything at all."

"Exactly. I've been observing you ever since you escaped out of prison."

"!" I raise my eyebrow in surprise.

"So you know why I'm here."

"Yes, of course. The proud spirit and only survivor of your relatives."

"…" Mink glared at him.

"Speaking of which, I'd meant to tell you earlier… I am extremely sorry. I would like to apologize now for things regarding your family."

…At that moment, the air around Mink changed. As if he was spreading the flames, an evident blood thirst flooded over. This is the first time Mink has ever so clearly shown his emotions. I can tell that something serious has happened between him and Toue.

Is this the reason why he's here…?

"Although it was for research purposes, I am deeply sorry for having used your family as victims for such an experiment. However, your people had such rare abilities kept to themselves. The medical plants they would boil for medicine for generations…"

"You could drink it or turn it into something like tobacco and smoke it. and when you would inhale the fumes, it would manipulate your body odor. Our main goal was the healing property of it, but people would gain a sort of dependency on it like with narcotics."

"An illusion cause by the sense of smell. Something that alters peoples' minds. I had such an extraordinary interest in it. according to rumors, the efficacy of the drug would enhance with concentrations of your blood. And if people were to ingest it, it would put them into a trance-like state."

"However, only one of you knew the method of production to it and would not comply. I believe it was a precious formula granted by God? You all were so united, your faith in your God so firm. So we had no choice but to analyze your body odors. The ingredients used to bewilder peoples' minds were somehow created inside of the body."

"…" Analyzing their body odor…

Toue said earlier that he 'used his family as victims for such an experiment.' So that means…

He killed them to examine them?

No…

But now I can understand Mink's unusual rage.

His entire family was killed.

By Toue.

"…" Mink stares at Toue coldly and silently.

"But in the end, I still couldn't understand anything. Our cutting-edge technology still couldn't explain your secret arts. Living things are wonders. Sometimes there are miracles that science can't explain. In the end, you've become the only survivor left of your family. Shouldn't you know the method to create that medicine?"

"And if I do? Do you think I'd fucking tell you?"

"Of course I don't think you would. That's why I'd like to offer you a deal. In exchange for the information of the method of its production. I'll grant any wish you may have. I have the power to do anything. Will you accept these terms?" Toue takes one step forward and looks at Mink with challenging eyes.

Mink says nothing and does nothing.

He's clearly angry, but he has more of a dark aura surrounding him than before. after the long silence, Mink exhales softly and smiles. "…It's something you'll never get your hands on. Your stubbornness is impressive."

"I would like to honor your family and maintain a relationship of respect and affection. Is this how much you ardently detest me? It's simple to create artificial being to control human hearts. However you were naturally blessed with that power, a mighty and mysterious power of this world."

"I see. So what happens if I turn over everything to Toue Inc.?"

"As one would expect, the research and management would be on strict and difficult terms, but we could both amass an equal amount of assets."

"Ha. Of course you would."

"…If you'll accept those conditions, I guess we could depend on our transactions."

While trying to grasp the rare sight of Mink letting out a small laugh, Toue lightly jerks his chin. But Mink stops smiling right there.

"What I want is your life. I don't need anything else but that."

"…I see how it is." Toue's mouth pulls into a light smile as he walks out of Mink's way, nodding his head. "Well, I thought you would say that." As Toue says that, he raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

One of the guards from the back walks up.

"Originally, I didn't want to use such measures…but you're my last hope. I can't just let you go."

The guard spans his arms out and takes a deep breath. He looks as if he's posing as an opera singer.

But…

"…Wait, a song?" I question confused. The guard actually started to sing. It rings out at a high key and the strange melody echoes throughout the white space. "…!?"

 _BA-DUMP_

As the melody enters my ears, I'm hit with a shock of pain inside my head. My vision goes darker and darker, and I can feel my legs starting to give out from under me.

What?

What's going on…?

"…! This song…" Mink deeply groans as his expression twists in pain.

Even Mink is affected…?

Is it because of this song?

What the hell is that song doing…!?

"Heh…" Toue laughs behind the singing guard. "Now, this is a test. I wonder how long you can hold out for?"

I see Toue's face…distorting, as he speaks.

"…Ugh…"

"…!"

…Not good.

The song is echoing in my head, his voice like a raging flood in my mind…

I can't think.

In my hazy vision, I see Mink staggering.

Mink…

…

" _Is this all you've got?"_

…?

" _Shouldn't you use what you have? Come on."_

Is that… My voice?

" _It's not like you're going to break anything. I don't exactly get your reason, but I've been watching you."_

This is…

…Me.

A crowd of people around my age come in doing whatever they please. There are people taking drugs, playing around with girls, drinking booze, and some sleeping. And…some doing Rhyme.

I mix in with them, and walk up to the Rhyme players I know.

I'm watching myself do this.

I'm on the outside looking in.

But sometimes a weak sound buzzes. Like I was immersed in a 3D film, the fake world I had never seen before expanded around me.

…One that I've never seen before?

Wrong.

I… know this place. I've been here. And a number of times, too.

This is…

My past.

My rough years… The memories I had forgotten. But why right now…?

" _No need to say anything! I can already see it all!"_

…That's right, that time.

For reasons unknown, I could see my opponent's weaknesses in Rhyme, and that made me an unrivaled champion.

" _This is boring as fuck, so I'm gonna just smash you right now!"_

I never wondered why or how I could see that kind of thing. It was useful, anyway.

That's what I thought.

That was me back then.

" _Haha, hahahaha! Ahahahahaha! See you!"_

" _Uwaahhhhhh!"_

…Stop!

…No, please stop…

" _A direct hit to the brain."_

" _It's always worked like this. They never come back too."_

" _Rhyme Name: Sly Blue, huh… She's a reckless one."_

No.

I don't want to remember.

That's…

I…

"…No-"

"No… I couldn't… I couldn't have done-"

I didn't know.

That by seeing someone's weakness, I was tampering with the part of a person's mind that I shouldn't have. I didn't know, and took pride and superiority in being able to see…

I…broke people.

I broke their minds.

I destroyed and crushed a part of their being.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And at that time…Someone was holding my crumbling self by the hand.

"…" When I regain consciousness, I quickly raise my head and see nothing but the same white hall around me. But both the guard and Toue are gone.

That vicarious memory thing… Was that because of his song?

My past…

I forgot it all, but the me before…

I was completely wrong.

…?

Someone is pulling on my arm.

…It's Mink.

When I was facing my forgotten past and lost myself…Someone held onto my hand.

Was that Mink…?

Secretly thankful, I look his way.

"Mink, are you all right? That song before…" The moment I speak, I gain a sense of dread. "Mink? …!" His giant body jerks.

Mink is on his knees and hands on the ground. "…"

"Hey, what's wrong!?" Astonished at his current state, I lean over to him. Rivers of sweat are dripping down from his cheeks all the way to his chin, and the sound of his ragged breathing fills the room.

I've never seen this Mink before.

I lightly shake his shoulder. "Hey, Mink, are you okay? Mink!" He doesn't respond no matter how loud I yell.

Is my voice not reaching him…?

His eyes are open, but he's not looking at anything.

"…" We've come so far…and now this happens. "What am I supposed to do if you leave me all alone here… I never said you could do that!"

Pushing people around, doing awful things…

Even though he brought me all the way here just to use me. but I was captivated by…just how ruthless his will was.

Of course Mink and I went this far together only because our objectives were the same…But I want to know what the coldness in Mink's eyes was from.

Not his goal…but what a person could achieve with just his firm will. I wanted to know.

"…!" Mink held my hand fast back there. So I'll return the favor.

Right now I have only one way of saving Mink.

…By using Scrap.

There's no guarantee that it'll save him. It might even break him apart.

But the chance of it working isn't zero.

I grabbed Mink's jaw and lightly raised it up. His pupils were like a deep, black sea.

I fix my gaze dead straight into his eyes and speak in a low and deep voice. "…Mink, can you hear me? I'm going to go inside of you."

"…"

"Look into my eyes. Steadily. Let me go inside of you. **Let me in deeper… Into your depths."**

.

.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WHUAHHHHHHH!"

"!" Screams pierce my eardrums, unconsciously causing me to flinch.

Screams, roars, explosions, crying voices, gunshots.

Surrounded by the sound of chaos, I can only continue to stand frozen in place. The area is thick with trees with a deep red fire dancing around it, leaving a trail of smoke.

Above me is a starless night sky, but around me it's as bright as day. Under the dark sky, crowds of shadows run about in a frenzy. People escaping, and other people chasing after them.

The ones running away are most likely Mink's people, and the pursuers Toue Inc.'s people.

These are no doubt Mink's memories of the past.

What weighs down his heart, the wound that still bleeds.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…!" Suddenly my heart jumps as my entire body burns up.

…It's hot.

It's hot…!

The flames are scorching…

"…!" I can see my limbs burning. But they're not.

…The exact same with Rhyme.

My brain is taking the damage and I'm only hallucinating.

But this…

This feels as painful as in real life.

I take in a heated breath, breathing turning into suffocating as my lungs feel as if they're burning. "Kah… Ha…!"

This isn't reality. It's the same thing as watching something that's been recorded. I know that, but…

The pain, the strained tears, they make me want to vomit.

As if to lay a final blow, the dying screams of people tear at my eardrums.

"Guh…!"

But… I have to keep going. I need to find Mink…

I hold my arms close to me to try to protect myself from the flames and slowly advance.

This isn't reality.

This is fake.

This all happened in the past.

With nothing in mind other than that, I look for Mink within the scream and deaths.

…Not here.

He's not anywhere.

Where is Mink…?

"No, please stop, help meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"!" A scream of terror sounds behind me.

"No, stop, stooooooopppp!"

 **Help him**

 **Don't help him**


	84. Mink Route Bad End

**Chapter 84 Mink Bad Route**

 **Help him**

"…!" I turn right around and run after the voice.

A man is being held by the hair by someone who looks like a soldier, forcefully dragged along the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The soldier stops, and then tosses away the other's body. The soldier disappears like smoke, and the other man runs away, thanking me.

 _"Eheheheheh~"_

"Uwaaaaaaahhh! No, stoooooppppp!"

…This again.

A different voice comes from behind me.

 **Help him**

"Shit!"

Without being able to leave it alone, I run towards the voice. A soldier has a man squirming on the floor with his gun pointed right at him, pressing down on the trigger.

"Stop it!" I kick the soldier, and his gun goes flying. He disappears like smoke, and the man runs away while thanking me.

 _"Eheheheheh~"_

"…!"I somehow endured the pain and continued on, and eventually, the scenery changed.

At some point I walked into the warehouse. The inside of it is dark and wrought with th smell of rust. Large chains hang from the ceiling, and below them lay fallen iron bars scattered on the floor. On the other side of the seemingly endless room was a wall and an old-looking door.

Is Mink behind the door?

I slowly inch closer to it.

By the door are small, square rooms, and the figure of a back that I know all too well.

"Mink…!"

I finally found him…! I run up to him, and Mink silently turns his head.

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"We're getting out of here." Mink said.

"Yeah!"

That's great. He's fine.

I close my eyes and concentrate on drawing the image of the outside world. When I open my eyes, I'm in Toue's white room. Mink is standing right next to me. We made it… It went more smoothly than I expected.

Was Mink only trapped by those memories of the past? I thought I saw something he was holding even deeper inside of him, though…

Still worried for Mink, I scan the room.

…Toue isn't here.

"Where did Toue go? We have to go after him."

"…No."

"Huh?"

Mink grabs my shoulder.

"There's something else we need to do." The dull eyes held a certain shine to them.

"…"

…I'm back here?

In the forest of Mink's past…!?

Why…

I already finished with Scrap…

…No.

It's not over. I'm still inside Mink's head. Scrap is…

…I failed.

Mink's lower body is dyed red with the reflection of the flames, and he touches my cheek as his hair flows in the hot winds. "I don't know if the two of us will make it out of here safely. So I'll just take along the most important thing."

"…What…?"

Mink's eyes are looking at me, but somehow they're not. The red flames reflect in his eyes. Suddenly, dread comes over me and I try to get away from him.

"…!" But he grabs me by the neck with both of his hands.

"There is one sacred part of a human's body. The head. The soul is held there. If I hold onto it, the devil won't take you away."

"What are… you tal-!"

"You have the same smell as me. I've always been followed by the shadow of death and the destruction of life."

"!"

"Being by you in your last moments is the least I can do."

"Mink… Hey!"

…I have to get away. I've failed at Scrap. It's probably… Because I changed the past. I had saved the people being caught and killed by the soldiers. That may have distorted Mink's memories.

The past is something that has already happened.

You can't change it now.

So… I had to have watched instead of intervened.

"I'll be taking you along with me. Your… soul." Mink hugs me tightly.

"No, Mink! Let go! Let go of me…! Mink…!"

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

"…With this, I can protect your spirit. It will be with me for eternity…Always with me… Always…"

 **www . you tube watch?v =4IXh Yf4yxJQ**


	85. Mink Route Good End Part 1

**Chapter 85 Mink Good Route# 1**

"…!" The violent screams stop me. But I have to keep searching for Mink…

I close my eyes and walk away from the voice.

"Uwaaaaaaahhh! No, stoooooppppp!"

…This again.

A different voice comes from behind me.

 **Help him**

 **Don't help him**

"…" I can't. I have to search for Mink.

My heart hurting, I advance towards the door.

"…!" This is the past. Something that's already happened.

It's not happening right now in the present. You can't change the past. A prickling pain of guilt squeezes down on me and I try to ignore the voice, closing my eyes.

I try to bear the heat burning in as far as my bones when suddenly I hear music.

…The sound of a beating heart.

No, the roar of waves.

The booming sound echoes, overrunning the agonizing cries of the world.

It must be my imagination, the feeling of the heat cooling down. I can still…Go on. I gather my strength and walk off to fine Mink.

While advancing on, my surroundings started to change little by little. The forest disappeared, and before I knew it I'd walked into an enormous warehouse. The full interior – the ceiling, the walls, the floors – were covered in a deep red rust. Torn chains dangle from above and I have an ominous feeling that something strange and unknown is in this iron box.

I hear nothing but the sound of dripping water.

Wherever I'm heading, it must be deep inside the building. It feels as if the floor grows longs as I walk down it. The realistic heat and pain disappear completely. Instead, my feet feel heavier with each step.

…It's not my imagination. They're heavy.

With one step forward, my feet feel as if they're sinking into mud.

"Urk…" When my feet hit the iron floor, a bizarre vibration rings in my ears. Like the entire room is rejecting me…. That's what quickly came onto me.

…'Don't come.'

That's the voice I hear. But I'll stubbornly continue on.

Now I hear the sound of a low pitched murmur. They're the words of a foreign language I don't know. I don't know what they're saying, but they sound very displeased.

"…!" Not stopping my leaden feet, I hear something like a curse and I suddenly feel sick. A sudden crass cry of an animal tears at my ears and I hear the sound of wings flapping. But I can't see where it's coming from.

This place…I wonder how long it goes on for.

As I continue inside, I begin to see a wall with a door on it. but it's become rusty, a blockade of stationary iron. If I keep going on, I'll meet with….

Despair.

"Ha, ha, ha…" I walk down the seemingly endless path, my feet almost to the point of being unable to move…

I'm finally up to the door at the dead end.

"Ha, ha…" I put my hand on the door, catching my frantic breaths. Mink… I wonder if he's behind this door. Somehow having been able to get my breathing back to normal, I slowly push the door open.

Beyond the door was a small, square room.

It's a rusty as the warehouse before, but there's a large mass of a person in the middle of the room. When I look closer, I see thick and sturdy chains are tightly wound around him. In the darkness, something peeks through a gap in the pile of chains. Their narrowed eyes, staring… the sight of them take my breath away for a short moment.

"Mink…!"

Sitting on an iron chair… Or rather, confined to it.

His face is lowered so I can't see it, and he doesn't move at all. At any rate, I ave to get these chains off of him.

 _ZAP_

"!?" The moment my fingers touch the iron chains, a numbing spark runs through me. I reflexively pull back my hand. "Fuck-!"

One more time…!

 _ZAP_

"!"

I really can't do anything. It repels me each time I try to touch it.

I can't help Mink like this.

What do I…

"…." At that moment, a thought floated into my head.

…It's rejecting me.

This is inside of Mink's head. Everything is controlled by him and him alone. This is Mink bound from head to toe is the 'true' Mink.

I didn't understand it when I first touched the chains, but some way or another it was the 'true' him telling me something. Mink… is bound to the idea that he 'can't move'. So that's why it's like this.

First I have to 'destroy' that notion.

I once again extend my hand out to Mink. **"Mink… You can move. So hurry up and get out of here."**

When I called out to him, a chain broke apart with a crunch. I reach for an even larger chain.

"…!?" When my fingers reach it, a flame blows up. Astonished, I pull back.

…The fingers that touched the chain have changed into a dark reddish-brown color. And in a flash, it erodes from my hand up to my arm. It's exactly like… the rust covering this room.

Terrified, I shake my hand and scream.

The colored area burns like fire. But it's still cold.

And I'm already this far…

You're going to refuse me even though I've gotten this far…!?

"…Shit…!" Enduring it, I completely stretch out my hand for Mink. Smoke rises from that arms as well, rusting away. The chains from the chair rise up. The chains coil around Mink and then around my rusting arms. "!" Both of my arms are…

Shattering apart like glass.

Soon a pain so forceful that it could have knocked me out hit me.

It hurts.

Cold sweats running down my forehead, my vision goes blurry. My knees drop down to the floor.

This kind of pain shouldn't be possible…this shouldn't…

"…Fu…!"

Mink sits there silently without moving an inch.

Why…

Why do you reject me…

I'm not going to give up here…! No matter how much you refuse me… I won't let you be destroyed!

"Urk… Ugrahhhh…!" I somehow hold my armless-self up and stand.

Once more…

I get closer to Mink and bite at the rusting chains. I pull on them with my mouth, trying to tear them off of him.

"…!" More chains aim at me from behind Mink's chair. Is it hopeless already…?

…Mink!

At that moment, Mink's face moved up a bit. And then – Mink's closed eyes were looking right at me.

"…!"

.

.

What was that just now…!? Something just shot out…?

No…

Did I fail…?

 _BA-DUMP_

"…Tch!" My head hurts. But not too much.

I get up, having gone pale, and look towards Mink.

"…" His usual cool light returns to his eyes, his pupils wide. Mink, who was leaning over, starts to sit up.

I didn't… fail?

But I'm in Mink's head, how…

…

I don't really know what's going on anymore…

But I… Learned of Mink's 'true wish' with Scrap.

What Mink wanted, and what I wanted to know so much. Mink kept looking at me with a solid gaze. It must have been what caused me to understand.

It's…'death'.

The only things waits for him after he reaches his goal… is his death. He never wished for anything else than revenge for Toue taking away his entire family. When they were all massacred, Mink probably… His heart probably stopped there.

So Mink's final journey would be to have revenge on him.

And after that, he had no other aspiration.

He must have been torn apart.

He was right next to Toue, and that guard's song.

It's likely that our consciousness were engulfed by awful memories from the past because of that song. I released Mink from that cures when I used Scrap. And that's when he was definitely freed.

'You can move.'

When I said that, a single chain on Mink broke.

However…

That's 'all' the curse he was burdened with. everything else was Mink refusing me himself by those chains. And when I understood that, despair was born somewhere inside of me.

That feeling was there.

I wonder if it's because of Mink's way of speaking…

 _BA-DUMP_

"…!" …My head hurts. The ridges of my brain feel as if they're squirming around.

"…What an ugly mug." While frowning in pain, the corners of Mink's mouth faintly lift into a smile.

"…Huh?"

"It's a face with everything in it. Fatigue, pain, impatience, and hopelessness."

"…" Mink…should know everything by now. That I know his true wish now by using Scrap. "…Are you really okay with that?" Staggering over the pain, I look at Mink. "Is that really… a way to live?"

"…I can't think of any other way."

"But…"

"…" Mink stares at me in silence, holding my arm. "…I was thinking about something earlier."

"…"

"You and I have the same scent."

"!"

"The exact opposite of the scent of life."

"You mean…"

Mink slightly narrows his eyes and lets go of my arm, facing his body towards the door I came in from. "Let's go."

"…Where?"

"We're going after Toue. He's upstairs." Saying that, Mink bursts into a sprint.

With a suffocating feeling of not being able to do a thing, I follow after his back. When we left the hall, the bike was left there, toppled over. Mink props it back up, puts the key in, and turns it.

But the engine isn't starting. It's not doing a thing.

"…Well, shit."

…I raise my head to the sound of footsteps. A group of security officers appear from inside the hallway. And the face in the front is…

"Oh, nooooooo, it's been a while, you two!"

"…Fuck, you again?" Mink clicks his tongue in annoyance. Soon enough his face turns a different color.

Behind the officers are…Scratch members.

They must have been roughed up hard, because all of their faces are swelled up.

"I don't know how you guys got away, but it ain't gonna work this time. I've got some hostages on me."

"Mink-san… We're really, really sorry…"

"…Looks like you brought all different subordinates this time."

"It'd be an issue if you slipped your dogs in. They're all completely new recruits."

"You're just a persistent little bitch. Job well done."

"You flatter me too much. I've never been able to stomach you…Oi." Akushima gives the signal, and the officers turn their guns onto the members. "Stand and watch. Don't you dare move a fingeeeeer! It's over for these guys! On the spot, BANG! BOOM! Like that. Sooooooooo, you won't move a single finger, right?" Akushima's chin rises and makes a prideful smile, looking our way.

I asked Mink questions with my eyes in the strained atmosphere.

What now?

Mink glances at me and then looks back to Akushima. "If it's not even a finger…" His eyes look at me, a hidden meaning beneath them.

His gaze press me on to say something, and I understand what Mink is telling me. Without being able to move an inch, there's only one way to fix up this situation.

"…" I focus and look into Akushima's eyes. Now is the time we need to get through more than ever.

So…

…I'll use my power.

" **If you can move, just try to."**


	86. Mink Route Good End Part 2

**Chapter 86 Mink Good Route# 2**

Mink glances at me and then looks back to Akushima. "If it's not even a finger…" His eyes look at me, a hidden meaning beneath them.

His gaze press me on to say something, and I understand what Mink is telling me. without being able to move an inch, there's only one way to fix up this situation.

"…" I focus and look into Akushima's eyes.

Now is the time we need to get through more than ever.

So…

…I'll use my power.

" **If you can move, just try to."**

"Hah!?"

" **You can't move away from there. You can't take a single step… Or move a single finger."**

"What're you going on about? Do you have any loose screws anywhere?" Akushima makes an amused and condescending smile to the other officers: I ran up to him to make eye contact.

Even if I can't get them all, just some is enough.

" **None of you can move. Your feet are stuck to the floor, and you can't take them off."**

"Shaddap! I have a short temper, so your useless, shabby resistance is pissing me off… Arrest her right now!" Akushima stands and shouts, saliva flying across the room, and then started to enter a sprint. "…Huh?"

…But he realized something very unusual.

He looked down his body in confusion, and his face changed like it was in slow motion. "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!?"

His feet are at a standstill, unable to even twitch. He tries to struggle with his upper body, but he can't get the soles of his shoes off the floor. And some of the officers…especially the ones on the side of Akushima, were the same way.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, OHEY! What the heel is…Ugh!" In the chaos, a Scratch member went through the gap between the officers and slammed his head into the back of Akushima's. Akushima's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground.

"Mink-san! We'll do something about this here!"

"Toue is above! Please go ahead! After this, we will definitely go downstairs and continue on with the plan!"

The members scream aloud as they brawl with the officers.

"You're going back down with them." Mink said.

"Ha? What are you saying?" I asked in shock.

"I'm fine alone from here on."

The blood rushes to my head when I hear him say that. I feel like he should stop playing around, and…

I now knew why Mink kept his distance from me. I would always get angry at his stupid comments, but now it's different.

"No. I'm coming with you." I stubbornly said.

"…Tch. I don't have time for this… Hey!" Mink turns around and yells to something, and Tori appears from the hallway. Mink grabs Tori and, when he lands on his shoulder, takes a chip out of him.

The chip was two centimeters by two centimeters, the thin card type, where all the Allmate's core information is stored. He puts it into a hole on his bike and turns the key on it again.

This time the engine started.

But he threw Tori's body relentlessly to the side.

"Hey, what are you doing…!"

"I was just throwing away the frame. He's actually in here."

"Don't worry." Tori's voice comes out of the bikes speakers. So that's it. He simply switched Tori into the bike. "We already estimated that it would turn out this way."

"How is it?" Mink asked.

"Not bad."

Mink lightly slaps the tank with the back of his hand and whispers something. He seems to be talking about something, but I can't hear what.

"I'm leaving the rest to you."

"Got it."

The bike revs the engine on its own, and runs over the officers with its tires. They try to escape in vain and the Scratch members cheer.

"Let's go." Mink grabs my arm and slips us out of the brawling around us. We head towards the staircase.

"Hey, you! The blue one! You better be as good of a back up to Mink-san as we are!" A sound comes from behind me, and I turn my head around and give a big nod.

"GEEEEET BAAACK HEEEEEEERE!"

Akushima's beastly roar urges us on, and we run up the stairs.

.

.

…The stairs go on forever, but Mink finally makes it to the designated floor.

"Hck, hah, hah…"

 _BA-DUMP_

My head hurts.

The sweat drips down my forehead, my vision blurry with pain. It's like being pierced by huge needles… It must be because I used my power.

I pull out my medicine from my bag and put what's left of it in my mouth.

"…" Mink looks at me to see how I am.

I don't want to make it seem like I made the wrong choice of coming along. I hold in the agonizing pain and started to run.

Down the hallway, a red door catches my attention. A vivid color in this white, long hallway makes it an obvious sight.

Mink suddenly comes to a stop and I accidently bump into him, distracted by my headache. I was going to apologize…but a sound took my mind away from that.

"! Wha…?"

"They must have finished cleaning up downstairs."

The brakes screech to a standstill.

Mink looks over to me from his shoulder. "I'm sending you back."

"!"

Mink, sitting on the bike, demands with his eyes. "You'll just be bothering me from here on. You're in the way." His voice has no emotion to it.

…This again.

He's saying these kinds of things again.

The same as before. If I went back now, Mink would just go on with nothing but his objective in his mind. To go carry out his revenge on Toue. And then…he'll die. If I stop here, then… It would be the same as me letting him commit suicide.

But all Mink is thinking about is his revenge. He can't see any other way. Mink doesn't want me to stop him.

…But is it really all right to leave him alone?

I need to stop him.

No matter what result comes from it, I need to save Mink. Even if it goes against Mink's deepest wishes, I can't let him die.

"…What an ugly mug."

The same words he said to me in Scrap come out of his mouth.

The headache continues to relentlessly pound and I look at Mink's face. "…I don't want you to die."

"I'm already dead. I have been, ever since my family was killed." Mink turns his gaze away from me.

"That's not… true. You're alive. Right now." A violent emotion rampages through me as I say that, and I grab Mink's arm. Mink just scowls and looks at me. "I can touch you like this, and you're even breathing. So you're… You're alive."

"…" Mink lightly pushes off my hand from him.

He doesn't reply.

But I already know.

That his intention was as hard as iron, and no matter how much I argue, my words won't reach him.

Mink slowly turns his back to me, looking over his shoulder. "…I'm sorry for dragging you along."

"…!"

And with those words, Mink dashes off.

And I couldn't say a word…

I can only watch Mink leave through the door. The lingering scent of cinnamon reaches my nose.

 _BA-DUMP_

"…!" My headache gets worse. As if to punish me for letting Mink go…

…It was futile in the end.

I couldn't stop him.

But…

"…!" Surging waves of regret pushed down on me, and I feel right to my knees.

I'm getting dizzy. And nauseous.

Heaps of sweat flow.

Was it better to have attempted to stop him even if it was impossible? Even if… I were to use my voice. Even if Mink didn't want me to? Living in torment, unable to reach what you wanted, and ultimately ending that.

Which choice is the right one?

And which one would make someone happy?

…I don't know.

But even if I was able to stop him now… He would go back to whichever road took him to his final purpose.

That's how firm his will is…

That's the only road he could take.

…So I have to come to a decision. On which road I'll take. I'll choose my own way. Without anyone else's hand helping me along.

"…" I slowly get up onto my feet and head towards the bike.

The door Mink disappeared through…

I didn't take a single glance at.

.

.

"…"

"I was waiting for you. …No, actually I admire your efforts. You were able to make it this far without being torn apart by the song. The bodily sensation that song evokes is a vicarious experience within the listener, their deepest wounds amplified to the maximum. Most people end up with their central nerves beyond repair. However you climbed over that hurdle. As expected of a survivor from such a race."

"It was her who broke that song apart. Not me."

"Aoba-chan, right? Speaking of which, wasn't she here with you before?"

"My objective is you. She has nothing to do with this."

"I see. So you let her free. I supposed that you were the kind to not let anyone close… I guess she is a special case."

"Who said I let her free? Don't put words into my mouth. I don't need your pretentious speeches. I've always been waiting for this moment… You're going to die."

"Keep at that then. It's nothing you need to rush. The truth is that as I head guesses as to when you would make it here. I had some time to think about some things. Like how it would be such a splendid thing if you were thinking about killing me. god decided that I would be killed by you. However, it's just not as fun if it's simply an instant kill. Don't you think so?"

"…"

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you didn't make it this far… but I think I'll be trying out my last bit of resistance. It'll be a very simple thing. I won't use any weapons. And I won't fight back. However the effectiveness is amazing. Not let me give a gift… to you."

"… **You won't die. You can't die. Ever."**

"…!"

.

.

"…!" The force of this bike is going to throw me right off…! I tightly clasp the grip as the shocks from going down the stairs hit me.

…Mink must've already met Toue.

The thought flickers in the corner of my brain so many times. Thinking about it as much as I can, I concentrate on which direction I'm going.

I ease up the speed when I reach the floor.

This is definitely the floor the rest of the members were on. Right now they're even farther down…

"!"

"Danger!"

Something flew at me from behind, and the bike took off to avoid it on its own.

I'm astonished when I turn my head around. The walls are melting down.

What the…!?

When I look down the stairs, I see a dog standing there. It opens its mouth like it's yawning. The mouth continues to open as a long barrel of a gun begins to reach out of it.

…This is bad.

I work the bike and barely escape a second time.

"What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed.

"They're specialized defense Allmates. They're not on the market." Tori said.

"Allmates…" Somehow I'm taken aback.

…What?

We were just talking about that…

…Oh yeah. Ren. The program Mink told me to put into Ren.

They had specialized Allmates in the tower, so in order to break that, we… So that's what it was.

Which means, if I were to use that program, would I be able to stop it?

But, then Ren would be…

"Aoba, use that blue one."

"But…"

"We can't spare any time. There are even more defense Allmates here."

Towards the staircase I see more defense Allmates approaching.

"…"

"We're Allmates. We're there to be useful to our partner. We don't need human emotions. We aren't alive, but humans are. If you were to die, that blue Allmate wouldn't have been able to fulfil that obligation."

"…I understand." I muster enough strength to reply, go into my bag, and activate Ren.

"Aoba."

"Ren… I'm sorry."

"Are you going to use the program?"

"…I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Aoba. This is my duty. Take it to the network connector for me."

"…!"

"I'll take you to where the connector is. Hold on." Tori said.


	87. Mink Route Good End Part 3

**Chapter 87 Mink Good Route# 3**

"I'll take you to where the connector is. Hold on." The bike starts on its own.

We go down the stairs and enter a floor, then stop down a hallway.

"It's under that wall."

"Got it." I get off the bike and remove the cover off of the connector. I take out Ren from my bag and expose his connector on his belly covered in fur. Then I open the cover on the network connector and pull out the cables… "…!"

…It fastens to Ren.

"…" His body starts to shake.

Is it working…?

I look over my shoulder and see a dog type Allmate chasing after us. They aren't stopping, and they're firing melting hot beams from their mouths.

Will it work…?

"…!" Then, Ren… I desperately hold in a frustrated cry.

Shit…!

Like this, we'll have to break out of here with just sheer strength…

The Allmates' muzzles light up. …But the light suddenly disappeared. They all stagger over and fall to the ground, their feet unable to hold them up.

"…It stopped."

"Looks like it."

"…Ren." I hug Ren, bringing his body to my cheek. "…I'll definitely fix you." I gently place him back into my bag. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

We start to descend the stairs once again.

No matter what…

We have to get out of this tower.

Absolutely, I need to do it for Ren…!

"Fuhahahahahahahahaha!"

"!"

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Hmmm…!?"

Suddenly, a laughing voice echoes from below and I slam on the brakes. That back…Akushima!?

Akushima, with his back to me, turns around. "What, yoouuuu? Did you come to kill meeee?" A disturbingly amused smile spans Akushima's entire face.

He should be unable to move from when I used Scrap on him and the other Scratch members… For whatever reason, he's acting more odd than usual. His eyes aren't focusing. He's looking this way but not at me.

On no, is he… Broken too?

Behind Akushima are the Scratch members.

Akushima must have caught up with them on their way out of the tower.

"! You!?"

"What happened to Mink-san!?"

"I'm gonna kill alllll of yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ahhh!"

"Watch out!"

Akushima pulls out a weird weapon and starts firing away. Blazing hot beams pierce the wall, smoke floating about it.

"Oh fuck…" I said.

.

.

"Kuh…"

"How is it? It's just as I said. That simple things are quite effective. How does it feel?"

"…Awful."

"I thought as much. The words just before crushed your dearest wish, the same thing as choking the life out of you. Your wish was to kill both me and your own self. Wasn't that it?"

"…"

"How unfortunate."

"Scrap, huh?"

"Truthfully, it's a little different. I simply used our sense of hearing and planted a sort of 'seed' into your mind. I've always been researching a way to break peoples' minds, so fresh meat is always welcomed by the leaders of the operation. I myself became a test subject myself."

"…"

"The seed planted into your mind can't be taken out by anything without the use of Scrap. So in simple terms, you're going to be the living dead here, your wishes and achievements both unreachable. …I wonder. If it's more painful this way than to die. This is my last present to you, Mink-kun."

"…!"

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Uwah! Fuck…!"

The beam bounces along the walls.

Akushima carefully watches his movements, and I keep asking myself what to do next.

"Shit, we need to get down fast or else we're screwed!"

"The plan will be ruined… We absolutely need to do this for Mink-san… Uwah!"

I guess from their conversation that Mink gave them some sort of instruction. I need to stop Akushima from moving somehow… There must be a timeframe where Akushima reloads and restarts his offensive again. We need to destroy him within that time.

…With Scrap.

I don't know what will happen to me if I keep using Scrap with this headache. But I can't think of any other way. And I don't have the time either. It doesn't guarantee success, but… I have to do it, sink or swim.

"I'll go and stop Akushima. So you guys go and head down!" I tell them.

"Huh? What're you saying!? How are you going to stop him!?"

"And where is Mink-san!?"

"He told me to come down here with you guys!"

"!"

"Are you sure he said that!?"

"No… Mink-san would never say something like that without thinking first."

"…"

"ORAORAORAAAA! HELL YEAH! YOU'RE NEXTTTTT!"

"Leave this place to me. You guys, hurry downstairs!"

"…Got it. You better hurry down when you're done, too."

"Shit! You better get your ass down there!"

All of the members nod, and I yell at Akushima. "Hey! Over here!"

"Hehehe, have a nice, warm WELLLCOOOOOOOME!" Akushima turns my way, happily holding up his megaphone.

Mink definitely said it.

That he's a persistent little bitch.

He's completely filled with 'stubbornness'. So I… will destroy that.

The bike loudly bellows as if it knows what I'm thinking.

"…Let's go."

"Roger."

We race straight towards Akushima.

"Hah!? Hah!? Wh-Whaaa!?" I nearly crash into the struggling Akushima, but jump off the bike just in time. "Oh!?" I topple the flustered Akushima over and pin him to the ground, my eyes stuck on his.

I focus as hard as I can.

I won't… Fail.

It will go perfectly. Perfectly.

For the team members that put their trust in me. For the Ren I promised to fix.

And…

For Mink, who's reaching for his goal right now.

It's not anyone's order. No one asked me to do this.

On my own account…

…I'll use my power.

Akushima points his weapon at me. the mouth of the megaphone starts to light up.

Right now, there's nothing that could break my concentration.

Just a little more…

"Ahahahahaha, you thought that'd work!? How disappointing! This is goodbyyyeeeeee!"

…Now!

"… **Don't move."**

"Ahaahahahahahaha… Ah?" _BA-DUMP_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

.

.

"…I wonder if they were having a scuffle."

"…"

"You probably don't want to try anything now. Even if you were to kill me here, you would live a life with your blood and kin lost. Surely it must be an infinite hell. Regardless of whether you're dead or alive… That'd make no difference in whether I would have caught you or not."

"…In the end, that's still your objective, huh?"

"The fact that I've won means that fate is on my side. So I will continue to follow down that path. That's it. You're the only survivor of your people… A person who escaped from my hands. But you were originally supposed to stay in them. That is something that had been planned out from the start. Do you have any issues with that?"

"…"

"It must be frustrating… You should just call it fate yourself."

"…Ngh! Heh… Hahaha!"

"What is it?"

"…Just as I thought."

"…What do you mean? Was it not effective enough?"

"Oh, it's effective. Your 'seed' is well rooted in me. I've been plunged into the darkness, the despair swelling up with no way to stop it. But their someone who planted their 'seed' in there first."

"… …Aoba-chan?"

"And the person in question didn't even have the intention of doing it. the overemotional words she threw in there are far better than your little 'seed'. An overwhelming, genuine, authentic win over you.

"…Hmph. I see."

"I'll tell you what the 'seed' she planted in me was. That I'm alive. That I am able to die because I'm alive. …I'll fulfil my wish."

.

.

"…"

"U…gh…" Akushima falls down with his eyes and mouth both wide open.

"…!" …It went perfectly. With a sigh of relief, I slowly stand up. The other Scratch members seem to have made it down, as time started up again from after I had been in Scrap.

Another headache should be coming on.

I prepared myself for it…but nothing happened this time. And it was as if the headache from before had faded away. The headaches should be getting worse the more I use it… Why?

The reason might be…

…Because I wanted to use it this time, from the bottom of my heart.

When I wished to use it for myself, it made a pathway, maybe…

Maybe that's it…?

 _BOOM_

"!?" The sound of an explosion booms from somewhere, and the hallway starts to shake and sway.

…Maybe this is what the Scratch members were talking about?

Blowing up the tower.

But, what about Mink?

…

…Mink.

He never had the intention to come back alive from the start. So that's why he gave that order to the other team members.

To blow up the tower and leave him behind.

"Get on." The bike stops right in front of me. "It's my duty to get you down safely. That's what Mink told me."

"Eh…Mink did?"

"Yeah. He personally requested me to get both you and the rest of the team members down from here."

"…" Mink found his way to use my power to get what he wanted. But he never intended to take me along with him. Mink was thinking about it until the last moment. He never meant for anyone else to die except him. That's how far his 'plan' went. "…What the hell…!" Completely manipulating others, and only letting me know until the final moment… "That's so selfish!"

He eliminated all emotions in a single strike so he could precisely and swiftly obtain his objective. If he were to lose any focus at all, the success rate would fall. So Mink acted that way. I thought he was just that kind of person.

But the members that adored him had no choice but to think he was a marvel. They must have known what sort of person he really was.

He might have just shown me that side of him so he could use me as a tool.

"…!"

 _BOOM_

"Quickly, get on."

"…I know." The emotions swells up in my chest, and I straddle myself onto the bike seat.

"We're going to bolt out of here until the tower collapses."

"Ah…Give me a second."

Akushima…

He'll die if I leave him alone in the tower when it crumbles down.

…

"Shit!" I can't bring myself to leave him here. He'll haunt me in my dreams. I get off the bike, run up to the knocked out Akushima, and pull up his body. "He's so heavy…"

What the hell has this guy been eating!?

I settle him down by the tail… Or rather, hang him from it and hold onto his back while I'm in the seat.

"You're going to take him too?"

"I guess…" I murmur.

"Hm. That's like you."

"Really?"

"It's both a good and a bad thing about you." I feel like he was making fun of me, and I fasten my grip as the bike immediately takes off. "Hold on tight. And hold onto him tight, too."

"Yeah. I'm counting on you."

.

.

"… … …My brothers, my parents, and the companions I passed my days with. the sprites of the deceased, the father becomes the son, the mother becomes the greenery. I have now reached the end of my long journey. I pray that our blood stained land will be purified. And I pray that the burned forest will have a gust of life blown through it. I will now depart on the second journey. I will return our sacred tools back to the great ancestors. Wait for me… The spirits of the ones who lovingly watched over me. …Before long… I will be there. …"


	88. Mink Route Good End Part 4 Final

**Chapter 88 Mink Good Route# 4**

"…!" The towers starts to violently sway. Time has run out. I drive the bike like a madman. I hold onto Akushima with my other hand tightly, clinging to him as hard as I can to make sure he doesn't fall off.

We go down the stairs at a racing speed, making it all the way to the bottom and out of the entrance. I look up to the Tower, it's swaying from left to right and has cracks all over.

I stomp on the brakes to halt.

But without stopping, I started to swerve and the wheels screeched.

"Uwah! …!" I tumble down some good meters away from the bike. "…Ouch." I look over to the bike and see white smoke coming from it. I frantically run over to it and move the frame. "Hey, are you okay!?"

"…Yeah. Other than that little accident, there are no problems."

…That's great.

I'm not worried for now.

"Hey!" It's the Scratch members. They're running this way. "Looks like you made it!"

"I was freaking out. I was wondering why you weren't coming out."

"This explosion, you guys…"

"Yeah, it was Mink-san's orders."

"Anyway, let's get the hell out of here!"

I flick my head around to the sound of the accelerator going, and the bike heads to the collapsing tower. "Oi!"

You'll get caught up in that mess if you go now…!

I tried to go after it, but someone grabbed me by the shoulders from behind. "It's fine. We're going."

"…" The looks on the Scratch members' faces as they look up to the tower says it all.

…I see.

Maybe Tori was going to save Mink…?

"I don't know the specifics, but we have an outline of what Mink-san was aiming for. So… We're going to go. That's what he wanted." After he says that, the rest of the members silently hold a gloomy expression.

…That's right.

It's painful for them too.

"…I got it. Let's go."

As the members started to walk away, I noticed a person rolling around on the ground.

…Akushima.

He's been like that ever since he got thrown off the bike. Looks like he hasn't regained consciousness yet.

"What's up?"

I hesitated for a moment, but then turned in Akushima's direction. I throw his arm around my shoulders and hold him up next to me.

"Hey. What're you going to do with him?"

"He'll die here like this. At least until he's far away enough from the detonation…"

"Are you stupid? Trash him, this ain't funny."

"I can't just watch him die." I say.

He really is heavy…

I stumble along, and a single member comes up to me. He clicks hit tongue and the pulls up Akushima from the other side.

"Thanks, you're a big help." I thanked him.

"It would be fucking stupid if you died and he lived, asshat! I'll tell you now that I'm not carrying his ass. I swear I'm dropping him in a little bit."

"I know."

Because of the help on the other side, moving forward became a lot easier.

"Hurry!"

Another rumbling later and my entire vision turned into dust. Unable to look back any more, we ran far away as we could from the tower in a daze.

.

.

After the central part of Oval Tower collapsed, all functions of Platinum Jail came to a halt. But a quick intervention from the mainland calmed the chaos. The cause of Oval Tower's collapse was said to be the breakdown of its main system and subsequent destructive blasts set off by terrorists. Most of the people left in the tower were miraculously saved, and there were no deaths or critical injuries.

Before the tower began to act up, it seems like a message was transmitted to the tower. However, a portion of Toue's inner personnel are missing. Toue's plans, research, and experiments regarding destroying peoples' minds were brought into the light and Toue Inc. took on furious blame.

As a result, Toue Inc.'s affiliated businesses have been undertaken by different companies. Allmates as well. Even the Rhyme companies have been transformed, and Usui is no longer used.

Soon, Toue Inc.'s image will fade from Midorijima.

Right now, the islanders are trying to restore their island to what it originally was.

The Scratch members and I safely returned to the Old Resident District. When we made it to the gates outside of Platinum Jail, the remainder Scratch members in the Old Resident District came to greet us.

And then, a member asked me, 'So you're Aoba?'

It seems that he was the man Mink said he 'wanted to hand over' me to. It was like he was giving me support.

When I heard that, I felt ashamed of all the time I distrusted Mink.

I was ashamed from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to apologize.

…But I can't possibly do that now.

When Mink's plans were over, the Scratch members disassembled… And I've heard they been going about their lives freely now.

But it looked like none of them wanted to dissolve.

They were triumphantly smiling when Mink was their Head that they protected.

I was the last person to be with Mink, so everyone kept asking me questions. So they would laugh when they would joke around and ask, 'Do you think Mink died after that?' And then everyone would laugh saying 'I sure bet he did!'

I too changed when I returned to the Old Resident District.

Mainly, it was as if my headaches never happened in the first place. The feeling of pain in my hair gradually numbed out. And I haven't felt any of 'her' presence lately. Who would start up my headaches when I used the power of Scrap, a different being inside of me.

But I know that she's still inside of me. Somewhere deep inside of my mind, sleeping. That's how I feel.

So I'm just a little anxious over it, but otherwise pretty calm.

…The days passed with Mink gone.

.

.

"Yes. …Yes. Yes. Oh, understood. I look forward to working with you. Please excuse me." _Beep_ "…Whew." I put down the receiver and stretch out, my elbows resting on the counter.

That was just an inquiry from a customer.

I used to keep getting weird calls from people obsessed with my voice, but it hasn't been happening lately.

After Platinum Jail's tower feel, life here has returned to normal. I went back to working at Heibon, and Koujaku, Noiz, and Clear are all fine.

Mizuki has also been doing great in rehab, I even went to visit him yesterday.

Sometime I think that… it feels like the entire, huge incident was just a dream. But that's not how it is. There are people I shared thoughts with, and even…

Mink isn't here.

The tower collapsed, so I don't know whether Mink was saved or not. I tried what I could to get information, but I wasn't able to find anything. And it's unreasonable to think he was saved at all.

But I still wasn't able to accept that hopeless reality.

He may have been saved and be living somewhere.

I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. …My desire for that to be true was just too strong.

There was some deliberation going on because all of the Scratch members were escaped prisoners, but in the end they were all released on parole. Looking at the system on the island, nearly all prisoners had been in there for minor offenses.

So I still went to visit Scratch members from time to time.

I went because I wanted to know what they knew about Mink.

It's just my opinion, but I feel like they changed after that incident in Platinum Jail. I wouldn't have known them otherwise, but right now there's a secret feeling of solidarity going around.

 _"Isn't there a prison in the Northern District? When anyone was sent there, they believed it was when they were told 'You're going to die if you leave the place.' We were put in weird rooms, with lights and this weird song playing… Something like that. So we didn't break outta there. We couldn't even if we wanted to. There were some brutal prisoners in there, we were pretty obedient compared."_

 _"But the one who knew that the most was Mink-san. He busted us out and opened our eyes when he beat our asses!"_

 _"Thinking about it, his punches were meant to kill back then."_

 _"Mink-san was one of those rare ones with one hell of a will, it shone through. I think he came to the prison just to get to Toue too… It was all according to plan, I guess."_

 _"Why did Mink come, again? He was kind of a special guy. I think he came on direct orders from Toue. I heard from the jailer that he was there to observe the convicts. The ones being researched. Trails or something? Something like that, I dunno. It's because prisoners from the Old Resident District were like trash. They couldn't do I to the Platinum Jail's public so they did it all in secret. And Mink-san was there for a long time. I think he did what he wanted when he made friends with the jailers. I'm pretty sure he was greasing some palms. It was free roaming in the prison, so making some cash was normal. Besides, we'll meet him again. He's not a guy that dies so easily. Don't you think he's alive and kickin'?"_

"Aoba-chan." Haga-san called out to me as I was lost in thought while staring at Bonjin-kun. "You can take off for the rest of the day."

"But it's still a little early…"

"Not many customers have come today, one person should do it."

"…Excuse me, and thank you. I'll be leaving, then."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

He didn't say it, but I know Haga-san has been looking out for me. he's been telling me that I can get off earlier a lot more lately.

It probably shows on my face.

How I still haven't given up on Mink yet.

I couldn't shake off the feeling of being really sorry for what Haga-san is doing for me.

Mink must be out there alive, somewhere.

Those feelings grow stronger day by day.

I slightly lower my head to Haga-san and pick up my bag across from me. "Ren, we're going back."

"Understood." Ren said.

I pick up Ren from my feet and place him in my bag. I was able to repair Ren when we returned to the Old Resident District. Although I say that, Haga-san did give me the parts I needed. It was definitely a tough job, but I didn't want Haga-san or the manufacturer to do it. I had decided that I would be the one to fix Ren.

"Excuse me, then."

"Be careful."

I leave Heibon and walk home.

The scenery is still the same around here. But I think the atmosphere has changed. When Platinum Jail was prospering, somehow the Old Resident District felt like it had given up.

But today everyone is facing forward and giving it their all.

I can feel it in my skin, and my feet start to feel heavy like I'm having hallucinations.

The surroundings steadily change…

Am I actually moving forward?

I've been in the same place the entire time, stepping along, alone. I feel like time has stopped for me.

…Ever since then.

…Is it really all right like this?

Not moving forward.

Not facing what I should be?

Can I do anything? Can I…?

I wasn't able to save Mink in Scrap. Because I didn't wish for him to keep living.

…However.

 _'Isn't it yourself who decides what you'll do? Or maybe you're some idiot who wants someone else to decide for them?'_

…That's right.

I decide for myself what I'll do. So I left that tower without going back for Mink myself. I thought that was the road that would take me somewhere.

Back then…

When he was looking out the window to Platinum Jail. I wonder what happed after I saw that look in his eyes. Maybe it was his dearly missed homeland.

Or maybe…

Some way or another, I think I understand now. I think I understand Mink's feelings now.

"…" I always thought I wanted to know more about Mink. And that still hasn't changed. I wanted to know what Mink was thinking. And…what he thought about me. I have to pursue him to know the answer. I won't accept it until I have solid proof that 'I could never come to understand Mink'.

Who decides that is me.

…So there's only one answer.

Back there, a huge bird was flying overhead.

I looked up and came to a new, clear decision.

That Mink was alive somewhere under this sky.

So… I will head there.

When I came home I told Granny about all of these feelings. At first she was surprised, but didn't object. She wore a face that told me that she understood me. and muttered 'Just like your parents, huh.'

Granny said that all of my savings from my part-time job could be used for travel expenses. I promised to visit and call all the time, and then left home.

…So I could go and see Mink.

.

.

"…Wow." I mutter under my breath, with the wind blowing my hair from behind me.

It was an endless land of re, overgrown with a deep green forest and rigid mountains all over. The morning sun in the clear sky made the ground sparkle.

The view in display was almost picturesque.

I finally…made it here.

It's been some time since I'd left Midorijima…

I flew to faraway lands in search of Mink. Relying on the place I once saw in Scrap, I looked for every single possible location.

And I finally found it.

I know he's out there somewhere.

I wasn't happy when I knew that I wasn't able to meet him right away. No matter how much I chased or how much information I gathered, it was like he had disappeared.

He even informed all the Scratch members that they'd be dissolving, so as the Head, he must've never planned to see them again either.

Neither them or me.

But I never gave up.

No matter how much he ran, I chased and chased after him. Now, I can say that I really was chasing after him the whole time. But I was still working off baseless confidence.

That I'd definitely meet him.

I thought that if I were to never see him again, it'd be a miracle, and ultimately stop thinking that way.

…And so.

What he was looking at from Platinum Jail with a distant look…

…I'm now seeing what he saw.

I'm sure he was always yearning for that place he desperately missed. And he kept on yearning for it ever since he first caught sight of it.

But there's actually something else I really want to know.

…You said that you were the one who decided what you'd do. That my opinion didn't matter. I wanted to come, so I did. I won't complain, and I won't let myself run away any longer, either.

The wind lightly blew his long hair along with it.

My eyes must have been playing tricks on me because his hair looked a transparent, golden yellow in the light.

His back slowly turned when he heard the sound of my footsteps. His shoulders tightly held together like a birds… His companion flew in the sky.

His hair color was that, but… His eyes were the exact same golden color, like the rising sun.

And he looked at me with an expression like he knew why I was here…

And I thought that maybe he came to see me as well. The tears swell up naturally when I look at him. Even though his appearance was different, I knew.

That this is what he once looked like.

With no lies, nothing to hide… That's what sort of a person he was.

…I finally found him.

I'm glad I never gave up.

I'm glad I believed in myself.

I'm glad… that I believed in him.

In his unchanging, stunning homeland… I ran up to his beautiful figure as fast as I could.

"…!"

Your 'life' isn't over yet.

I came here to tell you that it's a new beginning now.

Right now…I'm going to tell him.

 **www . you tube watch ?time _ conti nue=1 &v=gt8 qq4zy TJ4**

 **Rin's Route will be posted this weekend.**


End file.
